La Espada maldita
by Agadea
Summary: Una espada que acarrea algo mucho peor que la muerte. Un mal que llega desde el lejano pasado y que pondrá a prueba el valor de Naruto.
1. Prólogo

Aquí empieza mi nuevo fic. Al principio, el prólogo es para establecer el lo que será el desarrollo de la historia, pero a partir del capítulo primero, se centra totalmente en los personajes de Naruto. Así que aunque en esta entrega no salen, en el resto de los capítulos ellos serán los protagonistas absolutos.

Este, al igual que mis dos fics anteriores, será por supuesto un Naru/Saku.

_**Leyenda:**_

_Señorío de… Año de nuestro señor de…_

_Al resguardo y calor de la lumbre, que ilumina las cuatro paredes de mi humilde celda, Yo Arthur de Londisale, monje escribano de la abadía de…, empiezo en esta fecha por mandato de la alta jerarquía de mi orden, el relato de los terribles acontecimientos acaecidos en nuestras tierras estando bajo el dominio de nuestro amo, el noble caballero Uskull, señor de todas los territorios que comprenden desde las Montañas Negras hasta el valle que linda con el río Sirev._

_La historia que procedo a relatar narra la terrible invasión que sufrieron los habitantes de estos dominios, causada por infernales criaturas del averno, que sin invocación previa, aparecieron sembrando el terror a su paso, y que extendiéndose como una purulenta enfermedad, acabaron con la existencia de todo ser viviente, arrasando tierras y propiedades en cientos de leguas a la redonda y sumiendo a los escasos supervivientes en la mas profunda desolación…_

…_//…_

...El ruido estridente del chocar de los aceros, se mezclaba con los gritos y alaridos de los combatientes, mientras que los agónicos quejidos de los heridos que sentían muy cerca la presencia de la muerte, se clavaban en el espíritu de los que aun quedaban en pie, restándole las últimas gotas de valor que atesoraban.

En medio de ese caótico enjambre de miembros cortados, sangre y muerte, una figura alta y poderosa, se mantenía aun en pie, orgullosa, valiente y tenaz. Con su ensangrentada espada goteando el vital líquido que tan ferozmente había sido arrebatada a los enemigos junto con sus vidas, se dedicaba a arengar a los escasos miembros de su ejército, para infundirles el valor necesario para luchar y morir con honor.

Los relinchos y el retumbar de los cascos de las monturas, no conseguían cubrir el sonido de su voz profunda y cavernosa. Como tampoco los continuos y salvajes ataques que con tanta habilidad repelía, lograban someter su férrea voluntad.

La arena que el fuerte viento levantaba se mezclaba con la sangre que empapaba las ropas, formando una leve coraza que le hacia aun mas difícil coordinar los movmientos para defenderse del incesante aluvión de enemigos a los que se enfrentaba. Sus ojos otearon los alrededores comprobando como sus fieles aguantaban los constantes acometidas de esas bestias, con más valor que pericia. Todos estaban exhaustos, heridos y al limite de sus fuerzas, pero aguantaban como verdaderos valientes y haciendo honor al nombre de guerreros del ejercito del gran Uskull. Pero la voluntad era mayor que la fuerza, y poco a poco, el número de los valerosos luchadores iba cada vez mermando más y más, hasta quedar convertidos en un pequeño grupo de exhaustos y cada vez más débiles hombres.

…///…

…...El anciano criado se afanaba por avivar el fuego que apenas ardía en el gran salón. La fría estancia era difícil de calentar si no había una buena hoguera en el hogar. Dejó los leños en el suelo cerca de la chimenea y se dispuso a salir, observando el triste y melancólico rostro de su joven señora. ¡Eran malos tiempos, si señor! Desde que el Dios de los cristianos había entrado en sus tierras, y habían dejado de adorar a los antiguos dioses, las cosas habían empeorado. Seguro que la diosa madre estaba enfadada con ellos y por eso les había castigado con la más pura reencarnación del mal…

…//…

Las monstruosas criaturas devoraban los restos de los caídos aun estando vivos y los alaridos de dolor llenaban de terror a los soldados. Los pocos que quedaban aun con vida, se habían refugiado, tras arduos esfuerzos, detrás de unas rocas que les brindaban algo de protección. Parapetados tras el improvisado refugio, observaban con los ojos desorbitados por el terror, la horrible masacre con la que las incontenibles fieras celebraban su orgía de sangre. Resignados elevaron sus últimas plegarias. No creían poder salir con vida de esta.

Lanzaban nerviosas miradas a su líder que prácticamente inconsciente había sido llevado al resguardo del montículo de piedras. El noble caballero había luchado hasta la extenuación. Gravemente herido, había aguantado y luchado con valor y maestría, pero todo su indudable valor era totalmente inútil ante las hordas de demonios que inundaban el campo de batalla.

Al romper el alba, las bestias se apresuraron a buscar refugio en el interior de las cavernas que abundaban en las cercanas montañas y por donde, nadie sabia como ni porque, habían salido al exterior desde hacia varias semanas buscando saciarse de sangre, sobre todo, humana.

Con cuidado, ayudaron a incorporarse al caballero, y medio arrastrándose tomaron el camino de vuelta hacia la fortaleza, donde les esperaban sus angustiadas familias. El joven amo, apoyado en su fiel escudero, se dispuso a subir a su montura pero antes intercambio unas palabras a solas con el.

- Sabes que no saldremos con vida de esto... ¿verdad?

El muchacho asintió levemente.

- Durante el día no atacarán, pero cuando el sol se ponga volverán y será nuestro fin. Lucharemos con todas nuestras fuerzas hasta el final, pero no tenemos ninguna posibilidad frente a ellos.

El escudero palideció por el miedo pero siguió atentamente las indicaciones de su señor.

- Seguramente todos moriremos en la lucha, pero tú no irás al campo de batalla, tienes un encargo más importante.

El caballero cogió una daga enjoyada y se la tendió al sorprendido joven que la cogió con temblorosa mano.

- No dejes que capturen viva a mi esposa. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…

…///….

Su suave cabellera rojiza se derramaba sobre la almohada captando los reflejos del fuego que crispoteaba en la chimenea. El bello rostro mostraba un dulce gesto mientras dormía segura entre los brazos de su esposo. Este aun despierto, disfrutaba del placer de la cercanía de su amada consciente de que seria la última vez que estarían juntos antes de que la muerte se encargara de poner fin a su vida en común.

No era justo. El siempre se había vanagloriado de ser un hombre afortunado. Heredó un buen y rico feudo de su padre, que el se encargo de hacerlo aun mas próspero. Era respetado por los demás señores feudales y apreciado por sus vasallos. Y por último, su bella esposa, de la que se enamoró nada mas verla, iba a darle un hijo. Su primer hijo.

En estos momentos daría lo que fuese porque tuviera la oportunidad de detener la horrible amenaza que se les avecinaba. Tener el poder para proteger lo que amaba y no temer a nada en el futuro. Frustrado se levantó del lecho y tras besar con cariño la frente de su mujer, se colocó su capa y se dirigió hacia el patio de armas donde lo que quedaba de su ejercito se preparaba para la nueva contienda.

Alguien pronunciando su nombre, llamó su atención. El herrero, un hombre bastante anciano y enjuto para desarrollar un oficio tan duro, estaba haciéndole señas para que se acercara. No le conocía bien. De hecho apenas hacia unas semanas que había llegado al castillo para ofrecer sus servicios y como el último forjador había muerto de unas fiebres, lo aceptaron sin muchos reparos.

El hombrecillo se acercó al caballero con aire misterioso y en susurros se dirigió a él.

- Mi amo, tengo algo que quizás pueda interesarte…

- No es un buen momento, herrero. Sabes que tengo que partir para la batalla.

- Precisamente, mi buen señor. Tengo algo que seguro te servirá en esta ocasión.

Del fondo de su carromato sacó algo envuelto en una serie de trapos mugrientos y rotos y retales de cuero viejo El caballero lo miró con interés y el anciano al verlo, escondió una maliciosa sonrisa. Desenvolvió el paquete dejando a la vista una espada de aspecto soberbio, que inmediatamente capto el interés del hombre.

- Es…fantástica.

La levantó en la mano y los rayos del atardecer brillaron sobre la rutilante superficie de su acero. Su filo era excelente y el arma en sí, estaba perfectamente equilibrada. El mango de oro, adornado solamente con un único rubí que parecía arder con un fuego interior, y la brillante hoja con una serie de runas talladas, le aportaban un efecto casi mágico.

La balanceó en el aire, produciendo un leve zumbido y sintió su indudable poder. Su rostro asombrado, mostró un gesto de indudable codicia mientras enfocaba la cara del herrero.

- Te la compro... ¿cuando quieres por ella?

Este sonrió con su desdentada boca y negó con la cabeza.

- No está en venta, mi señor.

La cara del caballero enrojeció de rabia. Con un fiero gesto agarró al hombrecillo por el cuello, acercándole a su cara.

- He dicho…que-la-qui-ero. ..¡Dime un precio, ahora!

- Por fa...vor, suél...te…me...

Uskull abrió su mano y el prisionero se desplomo en el suelo. Con una voz entrecortada por la falta de respiración, el herrero se dirigió a su captor.

- No puedo venderla, amo, pero puedo regalarla…y es lo que pensaba hacer.

Este satisfecho, asintió con la cabeza y desenvainó la espada que portaba, para meter en la funda su nueva adquisición. Después le lanzó la vieja al herrero, antes de montarse en su caballo.

- Toma mi vieja espada. Las gemas de su empuñadura son muy valiosas. Acéptala como pago por tus servicios.

Viendo marchar al caballero seguido de su escaso ejército, el viejo sonrió perversamente.

- Ya estoy mas que recompensado, señor. …Muy bien pagado, en realidad…

…//….

Los asombrados ojos de todos estaban clavados en la impresionante visión de su señor, que espada en mano, fulminaba uno a uno a cuanto demonio se pusiese por delante. Las bestias eran masacradas sin piedad por el caballero y su nueva arma. Las pocas criaturas que quedaban corrían en desbandada, tratando de huir de ese hombre y su mortífero filo. Incluso, el líder de los monstruos, un horrible ser de mas de tres metros y aterrador aspecto, había caído ante la ira del Señor de las tierras que había intentado invadir.

Tras una ardua noche de interminable lucha, los hombres contra todo pronostico, había por primera vez, vencido a criaturas infernales en una brutal y desesperada batalla. Inmensamente felices, volvían al calor del hogar para disfrutar de su bien ganada paz.

…///…

Asomada a la ventana, al igual que muchas otras mujeres, esperaba impaciente noticias de la contienda. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y con crispada mano se agarro al pecho. Las imágenes de apenas una veintena de hombres agotados y exhaustos, desfiló ante sus ojos. Buscando con desesperación, recorrió con la vista a cada uno de los hombres, hasta que lo vio. Su alta figura estaba herida y agotada, pero su orgullosa mirada se quedó prendida en la suya, devolviéndole la seguridad con una sutil sonrisa.

Mientras las lagrimas corrían por su bello rostro, su pecho exhaló un profundo suspiro de alivio. El estaba a salvo. Su esposo estaba vivo.

…//…

Los meses pasaron en relativa calma. No volvieron a producirse mas ataques, sin contar alguna que otra escaramuza sin importancia. Las gentes respiraban con tranquilidad y las tierras poco a poco, recuperaron su anterior ritmo de vida. Solo algo cambió sutilmente. El amo Uskull fue volviéndose mas irascible y violento. Empezó a gobernar con mano de hierro y su anterior firmeza se tornó en crueldad. Su esposa, ya en avanzado estado de gestación era la que mas sufría por ese cambio en su amado. Aprovechando la salida de su esposo, se encaminó para visitar a una anciana druida a la que solía visitar desde niña, pero que por orden de su marido, había tenido que dejar de ver.

Sentada frente a la amable anciana, veía como la mujer preparaba una infusión especialmente para ella.

- Se por que estas aquí, querida.

Los hermosos ojos verdes de la joven la enfocaron con tristeza.

- Sabía que lo adivinarías…

La mujer se levantó y le tendió un pequeño recipiente para que bebiera.

- ..Lo se, pero no puedo ayudarte. Está fuera de mis posibilidades. Además…ya es muy tarde.

La hermosa joven comenzó a llorar en silencio. La anciana druida era su última esperanza. Esta al verla no pudo evitar conmoverse, pero tenia que hablarle con claridad. No podía engañarla.

- ¡Escúchame, Aldana! La culpa es de la espada de tu esposo. Esa arma está maldita. Es muy poderosa y muy eficaz contra las bestias demoníacas, pero a cambio, roba el alma de su portador. Lo convierte en algo tan malévolo como los seres a los que elimina, y es insaciable. Cada vez necesita verter mas sangre para que se sienta satisfecha.

- ¡Entonces!..¡Solo necesitamos desprendernos de la espada!..

La anciana negó con la cabeza.

- No es tan fácil. Él ya esta poseído y no hay solución.

Las amargas lágrimas corrían sin parar por el bello rostro, empapando el corpiño de su vestido. Una mano acarició dulcemente su cara y la levantó suavemente. La anciana mujer estaba de pie en frente de ella, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Juntas, caminaron por el bosque hasta llegar al bellísimo enclave del nacimiento de un arroyo. Allí ambas se sentaron sobre una gran piedra plana.

-¿Cómo vais a llamar al tu hijo, Aldana?

Acarició con dulzura su propio vientre, antes de contestar.

- Ulric. A mi esposo le gusta ese nombre.

- Y si es una chica… ¿Qué nombre te gustaría?

La joven negó con la cabeza.

- N...No, no puedo tener una chica. Mi esposo necesita un heredero y él está seguro de que será un varón.

- No te he preguntado eso. Quiero saber que nombre le pondrías de ser una niña.

- A mi me gusta…Aleen...

- Aleen…Luz… Me gusta...

La anciana sonrió satisfecha. Se levantó y se dirigió al nacimiento del riachuelo, seguida por la joven. Al llegar introdujo sus manos en el frió y cristalino elemento invitando a su compañera que hiciese lo mismo.

- Este lugar es mágico, Aldana. Yo lo llamo el rincón de la pureza. Aquí es donde el agua que nace del interior de la tierra, ve la luz por primera vez y las noches de luna llena, el blanco astro ilumina esta agua, otorgándole un inmenso poder.

Sacando sus manos del interior del riachuelo, abrió una de ellas mostrando una preciosa gema cristalina, del tamaño de un guijarro y que parecía brillar con luz propia. Con suavidad la dejó caer en la palma de la sorprendida joven.

- Toma. Dale esto a Aleen cuando nazca. La protegerá siempre.

- ¿Aleen...?

- Si, el fruto de tu vientre es una niña…

..///…

Los alaridos de la joven se interrumpieron por fin y el llanto de un niño se escuchó por todo el castillo. Unas fuertes pisadas resonaban sobre las frías piedras del enlosado de camino a la habitación de la Señora. Con un atronador golpe, el pesado portón se abrió y la imponente figura del amo se recortó en el dintel de la puerta.

El airado gesto en el rostro del hombre le indicó que ya conocía la noticia. La joven madre sorbió sus lágrimas e intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

-¿Es cierto?..¿Es verdad lo que dice esa estúpida de tu doncella?..¿Es una niña...?

- Esposo mío…yo...

-¡CONTESTA MUJER!

Esta asintió con la cabeza y el hombre dio un par de zancadas para aproximarse al lecho donde ambas, madre e hija descansaban. Miró a la criatura sin decir nada y después se marchó dando un sonoro portazo. Aldana abrazó con cariño a su pequeña, para tapar el enorme hueco de su dolido corazón.

…//….

Las estaciones se sucedieron convirtiendo los meses en años. El feudo había prosperado enormemente y la riqueza llenaba las arcas del caballero Uskull. Finalmente se había cumplido su deseo de tener un heredero, aunque esto no mejoraba su agrio carácter y su violento proceder. Sus vasallos habían pasado de respetarle a temerle, ya que era conocida su crueldad extrema y sus instintos criminales. Buscaba enfrentamientos con territorios vecinos, solo para saciar sus ansias de sangre. Sus castigos eran desmedidos y brutales, y su ira alcanzaba a todos sus allegados.

Su esposa se marchitaba lentamente por la inmensa tristeza. Solo el cuidado de sus dos hijos, aliviaba su enorme pesar. La pequeña Aleen, que contaba cinco años de edad, era una criatura hermosa y noble. Su carácter dulce conquistaba a todos pero parecía haber sido maldecida al nacer, ya que no solo tenia que soportar el odio claro de su padre, sino que la naturaleza le había castigado privándole del sentido de la vista. A pesar de todo, su apacible y alegre temperamento, iluminaba los pesarosos días en el interior del castillo.

La relación entre los esposos era difícil. El antiguo amor que se profesaban había muerto en el corazón de Aldana, pero no así en el de Uskull. Aunque este se tornó mas en obsesión que en verdadero cariño.

Una noche tras exigirle a su bella esposa, sus derechos maritales, se encontraba en el lecho consumido por una de sus constantes pesadillas. En ellas imágenes pobladas de muerte y sufrimientos se sucedían cubriendo su cuerpo en sudor y su espíritu en las tinieblas. Las imágenes de su alma consumida en el fuego de los infiernos, le acosaba continuamente. La espada le hablaba. Quería sangre…necesitaba sangre...y el se la tenia que dar…

- (_Vamos…Uskull. Sabes lo que quiero…Llevo mucho tiempo sin alimentarme...)_

- ¡No!..No puedo matar mas gente…ya no hay con quien luchar…

_- (Dámela a ella…su sangre inocente me saciará mas que la de veinte villanos…)_

- ¡No! ¡No puedo!…ella no..

_- (Eres un cobarde...sólo por no herir a su madre…aun te dominan tus sentimientos por ella…pero puedes hacerlo. Su vida no vale la pena. Es una tullida. Ni siquiera podrás arreglarle un buen casamiento… ¡vamos no lo pienses mas…solo un tajo en su pequeña garganta y todo habrá terminado…)_

Se despertó de golpe y saltó con decisión de la cama. Volteó la cabeza para comprobar que su esposa aun dormía y tomando la espada, se adentro en los oscuros pasillos hacia la habitación de los niños.

…///…

Un grito la sacó de su sueño. Aguzó el odio y lo volvió a escuchar. Su hija, su pequeña estaba gritando. Descalza y solo cubierta por una bata, corrió con desesperación hasta donde los alaridos de la niña se escuchaban. Entró en la habitación para quedarse horrorizada en la puerta. Su esposo, espada en mano intentaba atacar a la pequeña sin conseguirlo. Esta agazapada sobre su cama, se abrazaba a si misma en un gesto de autoprotección, mientras que una extraña luz azulada, que parecía brotar del colgante que la niña llevaba al cuello, la envolvía evitando que el arma alcanzara su objetivo.

El hombre rugía de furia y maldecía intentando que su filo alcanzara tocar la tierna carne de la pequeña, pero la luminosa barrera se interponía en su camino. De pronto un gutural gorgojeo salio de la boca del atacante, mientras un hilillo de sangre brotada de sus labios. La espada escapó de sus manos cuando se volvió con esfuerzo para contemplar la imagen de su adorada esposa, que le miraba con un claro desprecio mientras se desplomaba en el suelo con una daga profundamente clavada en su espalda…

…///…

_La espada maldita fue recogida por uno de los leales caballeros de la dama Aldana, y por orden suya fue llevada a los confines del mundo y escondida para evitar que nadie volviese a caer bajo su influjo. La joven Señora se hizo cargo de las tierras hasta que su hijo alcanzó la madurez y tomó el relevo de su madre. La pequeña Aleen fue educada en el culto a la gran diosa llegando a convertirse en una poderosa druida, conocida como la Dama de la piedra de luz, por el poderoso amuleto que siempre portaba._

_Este fue pasando de generación en generación, hasta que desapareció después de que nadie creyese en su presunto poder, llegando su conocimiento a nuestros días como una leyenda._

_De la espada, nunca más se supo…_

El pergamino crujió mientras era violentamente estrujado, para ser posteriormente lanzado al fuego de la chimenea, donde se consumió completamente hasta quedar reducido a cenizas.

En una urna de cristal blindado, protegida por un sofisticado sistema de seguridad y alarmas de infrarrojos, la espada maldita esperaba brillando con un maligno resplandor a que su nuevo dueño decidiera usarla para verter sangre inocente de nuevo…

Fin del prólogo.

Espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo, empieza ya la historia.

Un abrazo y no olvidéis dejarme vuestros comentarios,

Fern25.


	2. Chapter 1 Cumpleaños feliz

Hola de nuevo. Aquí está el primer capítulo de este fic. Los que leísteis el prólogo os daréis cuenta de que ahora comienza lo que va ser la verdadera historia. Solo espero, como siempre digo, que os guste y que disfrutéis leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola.

Un abrazo, Fern25.

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.

**Capítulo I. - Cumpleaños feliz.**

Era preciosa. Indiscutiblemente bonita y hoy por fin, después de largo tiempo, seria suya. La contemplaba con ilusión, mientras su mente se recreaba en el momento en que pudiera tenerla en sus manos y poder pasar sus dedos sobre su delicado exterior, percibiendo su suavidad. Sus luminosos ojos azules brillaban con alegría. Todo su sacrificio tendría al final su recompensa, y poder disfrutar de su sonrisa, sería más que suficiente.

Con su nariz prácticamente pegada al cristal, miraba entusiasmado la pequeña obra de artesanía que se exhibía en el interior del escaparate. Una hermosa y carísima caja de música, fabricada con una exquisita madera y que brillaba gracias a las incrustaciones de nácar y plata que tenia sobre la tapa. El contraste de los dos nobles materiales, le aportaba un original aspecto, que se conjugaban formando un bellísimo dibujo. En la opinión del extasiado Naruto, era toda una obra de arte.

Sería el regalo perfecto. Bonita y exclusiva. Un presente en concordancia con su querida amiga. No todos los días se cumplían quince años….y Sakura se merecía siempre lo mejor. Por eso no le había importado estar sacrificándose de comer su adorado ramen del Ichiraku, cumpliendo misiones sin parar como un esclavo para la vieja y ahorrando durante varias semanas, para poder comprarle el mejor regalo de todos.

Absorto como estaba en su muda contemplación, no escuchó la voz que pronunciando su nombre, intentaba llamar su atención, hasta que esta se volvió estridente y gritona, haciéndole pegar un salto.

- ¡Naruto!..¡NARUTO!...

Volviéndose se sobresaltó al ver un par de ojos tan azules como los suyos, tan cerca que apenas estaban a unos centímetros de su cara y que lo miraban alternadamente a él y a los hermosos objetos que reposaban sobre el terciopelo rojo del interior de la vitrina. Sorprendido, retrocedió un poco, para crear un espacio de seguridad y sonrió a la rubia y a sus dos acompañantes.

- Hola chicos… ¡me...me habéis asustado...ttebayo!

El perezoso compañero de la joven hizo un claro gesto de fastidio mientras evitaba dejar escapar un bostezo. Señaló con una mano a su rubia compañera de manera algo despectiva, mientras hacia una pequeña aclaración, no muy afortunada...

- Esta escandalosa de Ino,… con sus gritos, cualquier día acabará matando a alguien de un infarto…Es una...

Enmudeció de golpe al ver el gesto amenazante de ella y como sus azulados ojos echaban chispitas de rabia. Decidió que era mas seguro mantener la boquita cerrada delante de la chica y esbozó una tímida sonrisa que esperaba calmase a su temperamental novia. Choji, acostumbrado a los constantes enfrentamientos de la pareja y haciendo caso omiso de ellos, se inclinó junto a Naruto para ver que era tan interesante como para dejar callado al hiperactivo rubio durante más de cinco minutos.

- ¿Qué miras con tanto interés, Naruto?

El rubio se desplazo ligeramente hacia un lado, dejando la zona del escaparate que había estado ocultando anteriormente con su cuerpo, totalmente a la vista.

- Lo que pienso regalarle a Sakura Chan por su cumpleaños…

Este sonrió un poco avergonzado y señaló con el dedo. Todas las miradas se volvieron para mirarlo con curiosidad y después fijarse en el objeto que el rubio les mostraba. Ino abrió exageradamente los ojos al ver lo que el chico les mostraba y se giró para interrogarle con asombro.

- ¿Vas a comprarle esa caja de música a la frentona?..

Shikamaru se unió al asombro general demostrando por primera vez, interés por alguna cosa que no fueran las nubes o buscar la manera de escaquearse de algo.

- ¡Uf! …Es muy cara, Naruto… ¿de veras tienes tanto dinero para gastar en ella?

El rubio asintió con un gesto.

- Lo se, y si… tengo el dinero. Nada es demasiado para Sakura Chan… He estado ahorrando como un loco durante semanas para poder comprarla.

Apoyó su mano suavemente sobre el vidrio del escaparate y dejo de nuevo reposar sus ojos sobre la bella caja, mientras su rostro adquiría una soñadora expresión.

- … Solo espero que le guste…

El sonriente y sonrojado rostro del joven era contemplado con estupefacción por los tres miembros del equipo de Asuma. Hacia tiempo que todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión. Sin lugar a dudas, la joven pelirosada era muy importante para Naruto, máxime cuando este era capaz de hacer tamaño sacrificio como dejar de comer su comida favorita solo para hacerle un regalo tan valioso a la Haruno. La rubia no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia de su amiga. Naruto demostraba tener unos detalles con Sakura, que ya quisiese ella que su novio fuese capaz de imitar. Mirando de nuevo al rubio, un repentino arrebato de ternura se alojó en su pecho. Solo alguien que quería incondicionalmente seria tan tierno. Conmovida ante la ilusión que se veía en los azules ojos, le asió por el brazo antes de hablarle suavemente.

- Seguro que le encantará, Naruto…Es un precioso regalo,.. Además, las chicas valoramos mucho ese tipo de detalles...

Después de decir esto, la joven miró molesta a su compañero de la coleta, que de pronto se sintió terriblemente asustado y que deseaba encontrar un agujero donde poder esconderse.

- ..Otros tendrían que aprender de ti…

El enorme integrante del equipo, viendo el cariz que estaba tomando la situación entre sus dos compañeros, decidió intervenir antes de que el asunto tornara a mayores.

- Shikamaru, Ino... ¡nos vamos!..Ya llegamos tarde y Asuma hace rato que nos espera.

Una mano enorme se posó con fuerza sobre el hombro del Uzumaki, consiguiendo que el chico se tambalease.

- Hasta pronto Naruto.

Este asintió con un cabeceo intentando recuperar su equilibrio tras el "cariñoso" saludo de Choji. Ino por su parte, acercó su rostro junto al oído del rubio para hablarle bajito y que los otros no pudiesen escuchar.

- Seguro que la frentona estará muy agradecida por tu regalo. Si eres listo, quizás pudieras aprovechar bien "la ocasión"y conseguir a cambio al menos...un beso.

Retrocedió un par de pasos y con gesto sexy añadió en voz alta. - ¿eh Naruto?..

Este enrojeció como un tomate provocando una sonora carcajada en la chica y un claro enojo en Shikamaru. Ella sonrió satisfecha. Había matado dos pájaros de un tiro. Reírse un poco a costa del rubio y joder a su querido y apático novio. Agarró a cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo por un brazo, y cuando estaba a unos metros de distancia se volvió una vez mas, logrando que sus gritos se escucharan en media aldea.

- ¡Hasta luego Naruto¡Nos vemos en la fiesta de Sakura!..

El rubio los vio marcharse y respiró aliviado. Algunas veces compadecía al Nara. Tener a Ino como novia debería ser "muuuyy estresante". Con lentitud sacó su monedero en forma de ranita y con un suspiro de satisfacción entró en el local dispuesto a llevarse su ansiado objeto.

…..//…….

Sakura se desperezó lentamente, reprimiendo a duras penas un enorme bostezo. Sabía que había dormido hasta muy tarde, pero es que estaba tan cansada... La Hokage la había hecho trabajar la noche anterior hasta altas horas de la madrugada revisando parte del papeleo que como acostumbraba, se le iba amontonando y creciendo, como si pudieran ser capaces de reproducirse. Pero al menos para compensarla le había dado el día libre, cosa de lo que se alegraba ya que al ser hoy su cumpleaños, tendría tiempo de sobra para preparar todo para la pequeña fiesta, que pensaba dar para sus amigos en su casa esa misma noche.

Llevaba más de un mes pensando en ese día. Quince. Cumplía quince años. Ya sería toda una señorita, según palabras textuales de su padre. Parecía que al llegar esa edad era como cruzar una invisible barrera que te separaba de un nuevo estado de madurez. Dejabas de ser una niña para convertirte, no en un adulto, pero al menos en algo más que una simple mocosa. Empezaban a considerar tu opinión y a respetar algo más tu criterio, dando por sentado que ya eras más responsable.

Aunque en algunos casos no era así. Se rió divertida pensando en su amigo rubio que los cumplió hacia algunos meses. Estaba claro que esa regla no era aplicable a Naruto, que seguía tan infantil y alocado como siempre.

Se levantó finalmente y con pocas ganas del calido lecho en el que tan a gusto se encontraba y en pijama bajó a desayunar. Esperaba que sus padres hubieran llegado ya de su viaje. Su madre le había prometido que no faltarían en ese día tan especial y que aparte, le ayudaría con los preparativos de la celebración. Agradeció sinceramente la oferta que le hizo, ya que si no tendría que recurrir a la cerda de Ino para que le echase una mano y solo de pensarlo le daban escalofríos. Ino era más peligrosa que una caja de bombas y aun más..., para ciertas cosas. Y conociéndola como la conocía, no quería ni imaginarse la clase de "fiesta" que la rubia organizaría si se le dejase.

Entró en la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar la imagen de su querida madre preparando algo para saciar su apetito, pero la estancia al igual que el resto de la casa, estaba solitaria y vacía. Esta mañana, como venia ocurriendo desde hacia algo mas de una semana, no habría un desayuno calentito y sabroso para desayunar. Con resignación abrió el frigorífico y metió casi medio cuerpo en el interior, buscando algo que llevarse a la boca sin que supusiese mucho esfuerzo de cocinar. La verdad es que no había mucho para elegir. Tenia que hacer la compra sin falta esa misma mañana, pues la mayoría de las cosas empezaban a escasear.

Tras mucho rebuscar, sacó algo de queso y fruta que colocó sobre un plato. Cogió una taza del estante, y después conectó la cafetera. Mientras se hacia el café, preparó un par de tostadas con las que acompañar el resto de los alimentos y en completo silencio, comenzó a desayunar.

…///…..

Corrían entre la maleza como sombras apenas perceptibles por el ojo humano. Los experimentados hombres del escuadrón ambu recorrían el escabroso sendero con una pericia y agilidad incomparables, pero en el silencio más absoluto. Les faltaba poco para llegar al lugar al que se dirigían y ya podían oler el hedor de la sangre. El líder del grupo les hizo un gesto y el resto de sus compañeros apresuraron aun más su ya vertiginoso avance.

De pronto un pequeño claro se abrió ante ellos. Sobre la húmeda hierba un par de cuerpos yacían en un inmenso charco espeso y rojo. El mas cercano se aproximó con cuidado mientras el resto vigilaba los alrededores por precaución. Estando ya a pocos pasos de distancia, sintió como una súbita arcada que a duras penas logró mantener, le subía por la garganta. En sus años de servicio como ninja de Konoha, había visto muchas cosas horribles, pero nunca algo tan espeluznante como eso. La despiadada crueldad y el brutal ensañamiento que alguien había tenido con aquellas dos desgraciadas personas, dejaba claro que el autor o autores de aquella masacre, no tenía un mínimo de humanidad.

Al rato y después de asegurar la zona, el resto de los integrantes del escuadrón se unieron al primero y contemplaron horrorizados el espectáculo macabro de aquellos cuerpos. Observaron los restos con ojo critico, analizando todo lo fríamente que podían la escena tratando de averiguar lo máximo posible para poder redactar un informe.

Una pareja al parecer de viajeros. Un hombre y una mujer relativamente jóvenes habían sido asesinados. Sus cuerpos totalmente despedazados. Salvajemente atacados con alguna arma blanca de terrible filo, hasta su muerte y probablemente después, siendo acuchillados sus cadáveres hasta convertirlos en meros despojos sanguinolentos.

En un gesto de piedad, el líder sacó unas mantas de las mochilas que portaban, para envolver con cuidado los restos no sin antes darse cuenta de algo que le heló la sangre, dejándole totalmente en shock. Enganchado en los cabellos del hombre, apenas visible entre el barro y la suciedad, un protector empapado del rojo liquido vital, mostraba el conocido por todos, emblema de Konoha.

…//….

En el acogedor despacho, el capitán Yamato esperaba la reacción del resto de los ocupantes de la habitación. Kakashi de pie junto a la puerta, se mantenía en silencio con su habitual gesto impasible y Tsunade tras intercambiar una mirada con el sannin de blanca cabellera que se encontraba apoyado en la ventana como era su costumbre, volvió de nuevo su atención hacia el antiguo capitán ambu para seguir preguntando.

- ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

- El día antes de volver.

La mujer se puso en pie para empezar a caminar nerviosamente por la habitación.

- Son ya tres veces en menos de dos meses. No se…esto empieza ser preocupante…¡Jiraya!..

El aludido se sobresaltó ante el imperioso llamado de su antigua compañera, pero recuperándose enseguida la miró esperando su pregunta.

- El cuarto estaba seguro de que esto no pasaría hasta que Naruto tuviese al menos veinte años. ¿Por qué está pasando ahora? ..¡Dime!...Tu eres el que estuvo mas cerca de Minato, debes saber algo mas…

- Estoy igual que tú, Tsunade. Esto me coge tan de sorpresa como a ti. Yo también creía que tendríamos más tiempo, pero al parecer mi pupilo se equivocó.

Kakashi carraspeó para llamar la atención de los presentes, El estaba tan intrigado como los demás. Dudaba que su antiguo sensei no estuviese seguro de lo que hacia cuando selló al zorro dentro de Naruto, pero el caso es que los hechos hablaban. El rubio había perdido el control varias veces sin mediar razón alguna. No había sido en ninguna pelea, no había estado excitado por nada ni nadie, no estaba en peligro de muerte ni enfadado. Solo se había producido y punto. Aunque lo más asombroso es que tal y como el zorro había poseído a Naruto, de igual manera lo había dejado volviendo el joven a su anterior estado.

- Estoy algo confuso y me gustaría que me aclarasen algo que me resulta bastante muy extraño. Por lo que os he entendido, el cuarto pensaba que cuando Naruto llegase a la veintena aproximadamente, el sello se debilitaría lo suficiente como para permitir al demonio salir, pero entonces su hijo seria ya adulto y por consecuencia, mas poderoso y experimentado, por lo que tendría una oportunidad de hacer frente al nueve colas...o sea, que desde siempre sabíais que Naruto estaba destinado a enfrentarse al zorro quisiera o no… ¿me equivoco?

Los dos sannin asintieron a la vez, pero Tsunade volvió a tomar la palabra para aclarar algunos detalles.

- Se que suena horrible, Kakashi, pero tu maestro sabia lo que hacia. Desde el momento que su hijo nació, se dio cuenta del inmenso potencial del niño y por eso hizo lo que hizo. Naruto era el único que tendría alguna posibilidad frente a ese monstruo y nosotros también lo creímos así, pero si el sello se rompe antes de que Naruto este listo, no sabemos las posibilidades que tendría ni como acabaría todo.

Yamato escuchaba la conversación totalmente interesado. El era uno de los pocos que estaba al tanto del tema, por razones obvias, pero lo que ahora estaban contando era nuevo para él. Motivo más que suficiente para preguntar algunas cosas que necesitaba que le aclarasen.

- Tsunade sama….Cuando llegase el momento del enfrentamiento¿que pasará con Naruto?, quiero decir,..¿Como le afectará el triunfo o en el peor de los casos…el fracaso?

Jiraya fue el encargado de contestar en esa ocasión.

- Si pierde frente al zorro, este se apoderará de su cuerpo y la visión que hemos tenido cada vez que esto ha sucedido, será definitiva, es decir, Naruto morirá y el Kiuby tendrá una forma corpórea, es decir, un cuerpo físico, así que podrá dedicarse a hacer lo que mas le gusta de nuevo. Matar, masacrar y destruir todo a su paso. De nuevo será el azote de la humanidad como ocurrió hace quince años aquí en la villa. Pero por el contrario, si Naruto vence, absorberá al demonio consiguiendo de paso todo su poder y sus...digamos…características.

- ¿Características?..¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

El sannin hizo una mueca y se rascó la barbilla pensativo. Intentaba encontrar la forma de explicarlo de manera que fuese fácil de comprender aunque a él mismo también le resultara algo difícil de asimilar.

- Pues veréis, Naruto tal y como nosotros conocemos desaparecerá para siempre y en su lugar surgirá uno nuevo...y podríamos decir…algo diferente.

Viendo la cara de asombro de los demás, el sannin intento aclarar lo más posible su pequeña disertación.

- Naruto absorberá no solo el chakra del zorro sino al demonio en si, por lo que el compartirá su humanidad con la esencia de un ser demoníaco. En fin que Naruto solo tiene dos opciones: morir y que su cuerpo sea poseído por el zorro, o vencerle y absolverlo a él…con todas sus consecuencias. En el mejor de los casos, Naruto se convertirá… en un semi-demonio…no se si me comprendéis…

Kakashi y Yamato asintieron en silencio, pero el primero no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo era posible? Su admirado sensei había hecho algo horrible. No dudaba que sus razones tendría, pero aun así, había escrito un futuro cruel para su propio hijo. Incluso suponiendo que conservara la vida, el joven estaba destinado a convertirse en lo que todo la villa le había acusado siempre de ser…un monstruo.

…//….

Volvía leer la lista por quinta vez, repasando que no se le olvidaba nada. ¡Joder, esto era terriblemente fastidioso! Normalmente las fiestas las organizaban los amigos para el homenajeado, no al revés. Pero su madre le había recomendado que la organizaran en su casa para evitar que se saliese de madre. No creía que los padres de todos sus amigos estuviesen muy contentos si ella celebrase su día en un local donde todos acabaran bebiendo y probablemente emborrachándose y llegando a casa a altas horas de la madrugada.

Cargando con varios paquetes, se encaminó derecha de vuelta a su domicilio. ¡Ojalá hubieran llegado sus padres ya! Ella no tenía mucha idea de cómo preparar la mayoría de los platos que su madre había ideado para ese día. Resopló con molestia. Finalmente, si tendría que pedir ayuda a Ino,..aunque no quisiera.

Antes de conseguir dar la vuelta a la esquina, algo se precipitó contra ella con fuerza haciéndola caer. Como iba tan cargada, no pudo mantener el equilibrio y ya se veía con la cara estampada en el adoquinado. Cerró los ojos por puro instinto, pero el esperado golpe no se produjo. Un brazo la sostenía firmemente por la cintura evitando que se diera contra el suelo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró frente unos azules orbes, que la miraban divertidos. El chico la tenia bien sujeta y con el otro brazo sostenía los paquetes que un acto de increíbles reflejos, había capturado antes de que tocaran el pavimento.

- ¡Epa¡Sakura chan! .¿Dónde vas tan deprisa?

Esta se soltó del agarre del rubio y cogió nuevamente los paquetes que el chico sostenía con un brusco movimiento que denotaba el enojo que sentía.

- ¿Dónde voy tan deprisa?..¡Membrillo! ..¡Eres tú el que casi me tira, idiota!

El rubio se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza como acostumbraba cuando estaba nervioso o avergonzado.

- Gomen Sakura Chan. Es que ..no te vi…Iba corriendo y …cuando me di cuenta estaba casi encima tuya…

La joven le miraba tratando de contener su mal humor. Hoy no quería discutir con nadie, pero el chico se lo ponía difícil. Viendo al joven en que se había convertido no pudo evitar recordar como era cuando lo conoció. Ahora era un poco más alto que ella, y estaba más fuerte, de eso no había duda, pero su forma de ser inmadura y escandalosa, no había variado para nada. Aunque, tenia que reconocer que a pesar de todo, era el mejor amigo que tenía.

Suspiró con resignación. ¡Qué le iba a hacer! Por mucho tiempo que pasara, este chico no tenia remedio.

- Está bien. No pasa nada. Mira para resarcirme, me ayudas a llevar esto a casa ¿vale?

El rubio abrió sus ojos con asombro. Sakura estaba extrañamente amable. ¿Seria por su cumpleaños?…De repente recordó el paquete que llevaba para ella y en el que al parecer la chica no había reparado aun. Con un rápido movimiento lo escondió detrás de su cuerpo evitando que Sakura se percatara. Con disimulo lo guardó en el interior de su chamarra y sonrió de vuelta a la joven.

- Por supuesto. Para eso estamos los caballeros, para ayudar a las damiselas en apuros. Je, je, je…

Es comentario le valió una colleja de parte de la pelirosada.

- Baka, yo no soy una damisela en apuros y mucho menos tú eres un caballero. Pero me vendrá bien tu ayuda.

El feliz chico acompañó a la joven hasta su casa, fantaseando con la posibilidad de que esa repentina cortesía de la joven, le durara hasta la noche y quizás, solo quizás lo que Ino le había insinuado pudiese llegar a hacerse realidad.

…///…

El hombre esperaba impaciente a que la morena asistente de la Gondaime saliese del despacho para hacerle entrar. Tras su mascara sudaba por el esfuerzo realizado para llegar cuanto antes y poder dar la noticia. Sus compañeros se habían encargado de recoger y transportar los restos encontrados y rastrear la zona buscando posibles pistas del autor de aquella salvajada. Aun le entraban escalofríos al recordarlo.

El hombre era un ninja de la aldea. Les fue difícil recocerlo ya que su cara estaba terriblemente mutilada, pero la mujer que era una civil, tenía el rostro menos deteriorado. Ella era su esposa y gracias a ese dato, pudieron determinar la identidad de ambos.

Caminó detrás de Shizune por los solitarios pasillos llegar a la puerta del despacho de la quinta. Entro tras llamar y se situó frente a la presencia de la rubia Hokage y sin detenerse procedió a dar su reporte.

…//…

Buscó la llave en el bolsillo hasta que por fin dio con ella. La introdujo en la cerradura y con fastidio vio que la llave estaba echada tal y como ella la dejó cuando salió. Sus padres aun no habían vuelto. Se volvió hacia su rubio amigo que esperaba pacientemente cargado de paquetes.

- Mis padres no están en casa Naruto, por eso no te puedo dejar entrar. Lo siento.

El chico sonrió mostrando todos sus blancos dientes.

- No importa Sakura Chan...lo entiendo. No está bien que un hombre entre en la casa de una chica sola….Ya sabes,..la gente empezaría a murmurar...

Los labios de Sakura se ensancharon en una sonrisa al oír el comentario del rubio.

- Bueno pues entonces gracias por acompañarme y por llevarme los paquetes. Me has sido de gran ayuda, Naruto.

Un suave sonrojo adornó el rostro del chico. Estaba totalmente flipado. La pelirosada estaba siendo muy cariñosa y cortes con él. (Cosa a la que no estaba muy acostumbrado), pero que recibía de buena gana. Estaba desando que llegara la noche y poder estar con ella. Quizás, si las cosas iban por buen camino, se atreviese a decirle...algo. A decirle lo que sentía por ella…y estando Sakura de tan buen humor, a lo mejor…le correspondía y…le daría una cita…y entonces ellos…

La mente de Naruto empezó a fantasear imaginando coloridas escenas entre la joven y él, mientras Sakura lo miraba intrigada ante los extraños gestos que iba poniendo el chico. Tosió delicadamente para captar de nuevo la atención del rubio, que la miró como saliendo de un sueño.

- Naruto... ¿estas bien?...

En la cara del shinobi se podría freír un huevo de lo roja que estaba. La joven puso delicadamente una mano sobre su frente, pensando que la había dado un inesperado golpe de fiebre.

- ¿Estas enfermo?...tienes la cara muy roja…

Retrocedió un paso de manera brusca buscando la manera de salir de esta de manera digna. El corazón se le había subido a la garganta. No podía decirle que se había puesto a pensar en "ciertas cosas" y que su cuerpo había reaccionado en consecuencia. Decidió despedirse pero no pudo evitar que un ligero tartamudeo saliese de sus labios.

- Y...yo es...estoy bien...Sakura Chan. Mejor me voy. Es tarde. Ya… ya nos veremos esta noche en tu fiesta…

La joven asintió sonriendo y ante la sorpresa del chico, se inclinó y cediendo a un repentino impulso, depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de este. El joven se ruborizó de nuevo en extremo y la contempló con adoración.

Sakura al notar su mirada volvió a sonreír.

- Por supuesto, Naruto. Hasta esta noche y no llegues tarde.

La joven abrió la puerta dispuesta a entrar en su casa cuando escuchó la entusiasta voz de su amigo.

- ¡Ahí estaré como un clavo, Sakura Chan! …¡ah! ..Y feliz cumpleaños.

Volvió a mirar a su rubio amigo que se despedía mientras emprendía una veloz carrera para llegar quien sabe a donde. Suspirando entró en la casa, resignada a empezar a intentar cocinar algo medianamente comestible.

…///…

La mujer se sentó de golpe en su sillón totalmente acongojada. El lloroso rostro de Shizune la contemplaba en silencio esperando por sus instrucciones pero parecía que la rubia no era capaz de articular alguna palabra. Ambas no esperaban la terrible noticia que el ambu que salió apenas hacia un par de minutos del despacho, acababa de notificarles. Tsunade, apoyó su rostro en sus manos intentando asimilar el hecho y sobre todo, y devanándose los sesos por encontrar la forma de hacerle saber a ella, lo ocurrido.

- Tsunade sama…

Los castaños ojos se encontraron con los oscuros de su asistente. Supo leer lo que le estaban preguntando pero no sabia que responderle. Había vivido muchas duras experiencias, pero esta era una de las más difíciles que como Hokage y sobre todo como tutora tenia que soportar.

Suspirando se puso en pie y se dirigió, como siempre que tenia que meditar, hacia el ventanal de su despacho. Desde allí, contemplando la hermosa vista de la villa que gobernaba, intentaba encontrar un camino, una forma de enfrentar el terrible momento.

- Tsunade sama…yo…si quiere.. Yo puedo ser quien le de de la noticia…

La aludida se volvió mirando de frente a la joven y negando con un leve gesto de cabeza. A pesar de la tristeza inmensa su hermoso rostro, hizo el amago de una sonrisa.

- Gracias Shizune, pero es mi obligación no solo como Hokage sino como su sensei ser quien la informe. No te preocupes, encontraré la forma de hacerlo…

Esta asintió y no pudo evitar que nuevas lágrimas brotasen de sus oscuros ojos.

- ¡Es tan ..Injusto! Precisamente hoy. El día que debería ser solo de felicidad para ella, ocurre esto…El día que cumple años y que pensaba celebrarlo con una fiesta…

Tsunade escuchaba a la morena en silencio, dejando que esta dijera lo que ambas pensaban, para luego añadir al comentario de su fiel amiga.

- ... Recordará siempre, toda su vida, su quinceavo cumpleaños por ser el día en que ellos murieron. El día en que sus padres…fueron asesinados…

**Fin del capítulo I**.

Bien hasta aquí por ahora. Como veis la cosa no ha podido empezar de manera más trágica. Sakura pierde a sus padres de la peor manera y esto provocará un cambio en la vida de ella que afectará en gran medida a la de Naruto. El resto en el próximo capitulo.

Un abrazo, Fern25.


	3. Chapter 2 La pérdida

Aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo. Como ya os dije este es algo triste, por que se centra bastante en los sentimientos de Sakura. A nadie le resulta fácil perder a un ser querido y la chica ha perdido a sus padres, así que no puede estar muy bien que digamos.

Bueno no me enrollo y mejor os dejo que lo leáis.

Fern25

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

**Capitulo II – La pérdida..**

La claridad le hería los doloridos ojos pero aun así se obligo a abrirlos de una vez. La blanca pared de la habitación fue lo único que vio. La ventana, aun con las cortinas corridas, dejaba entrar bastante luz sacando a la habitación de las tinieblas pero no a su pobre y torturado corazón. Cerró nuevamente los ojos como queriendo escapar de lo que veía.

Quería morir. Morir de una vez y terminar con el dolor tan inmenso que le atenazaba el pecho. Llorar no servia de nada. Lo había comprobado vertiendo litros de lagrimas desde sus verdes orbes. La pena seguía ahí, intacta, acechando con desgarrarle el alma solo al recordar lo mucho que había perdido.

No podía creerlo. Cuando Tsunade se lo dijo, se negaba a creerlo. Tenia que ser una mala broma del destino. Ellos no podían estar muertos. Seguramente todo era una pesadilla. ¡Eso era! …Estaba dormida y había tenido una pesadilla. Todo acabaría cuando despertase y bajara a la cocina donde su madre estaría preparando el desayuno y su padre leyendo la prensa y comentándola con ella. Solo tenía que abrir los ojos y levantarse. Dar un salto y salir de la cama con valentía. ¡Vamos, Sakura!… ¡Hazlo! Levanta esos párpados y... ¡mira a tu alrededor! ¡Estás de nuevo en tu habitación!..¡Escucha el familiar sonido de las voces de tus padres!..Ellos están ahí...solo tienes que oírles…oírles…oírles…

Volvió a dejar que sus verdes iris enfocaran lo que le rodeaba para sentir de nuevo la angustia sofocante de la desesperación. Las blancas paredes de la habitación del Hospital parecían reducirse cada vez más solo para apresarla y asfixiarla hasta la locura.

Se aferró frenéticamente la cabeza mientras gritos de dolor escapaban en tropel de su boca alertando al personal médico que acudió rápidamente a la habitación donde la pelirosada estaba ingresada.

…//….

Naruto esperaba sentando impaciente en una de las salas del hospital luchando contra el deseo de precipitarse por el pasillo y buscar a Sakura para estar junta a ella y brindarle todo su apoyo. Pero extrañamente, no lo hacía. Por primera vez en su vida hacia caso de las recomendaciones y no dejaba que sus impulsos guiaran sus actos. Tsunade había ordenado que no se molestase a la chica ya que esta necesitaba descansar y sobre todo, asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Por eso y solo por eso, el rubio hacía tripas corazón y aunque le costase la vida, esperaría a que le permitieran pasar para estar al lado de su amiga.

Junto a él varias personas se unían a la agobiante espera para saber sobre el estado de la joven. La terrible noticia ya era sabida por todos y había caído como un balde de agua helada en el ánimo de los presentes. Nadie podía imaginar que algo así pudiera ocurrir. Ya se habían abierto las oportunas investigaciones y esperaban tener alguna pista en breve. Los padres de Sakura eran mercaderes y personas pacíficas. Su padre antiguo ninja, prácticamente se había retirado hacía algún tiempo y se dedicaba más que nada al negocio familiar junto con su bella esposa, y aunque aun hacía algunos servicios como shinobi, eran misiones sobre todo de índole diplomática o comercial. Por eso a todos les extrañaba que hubieran sido atacados de esa forma y aniquilados de manera tan brutal.

Otra de las grandes incógnitas es que el matrimonio Haruno, no había sufrido ningún robo. En un principio se pensó en ese como el principal motivo del asesinato, pero al comprobar las pertenencias de la pareja, descubrieron con asombro que sus alforjas y maletas habían sido inspeccionadas y vaciadas sobre la hierba, pero todos sus objetos de valor así como el dinero, permanecían allí y ninguno había sido sustraído.

Tsunade tras el informe, barajó la posibilidad de la venganza, pero ¿quien querría hacer daño al matrimonio?..No se le conocían enemigos declarados y sus relaciones con los demás miembros de la aldea eran buenas, por no decir excelentes. Todo era un misterio que dejaba perpleja a la rubia dirigente. Tras esas muertes había gato encerrado y ella se encargaría de averiguarlo, así como descubrir a los culpables y castigarlos con todo el peso de la justicia. Se lo debía a la aldea y sobre todo a su querida pupila Sakura.

Naruto se levantó impaciente del sillón en el que había estado sentado durante largas horas. Llevaba allí desde ese mismo mediodía cuando Kakashi se personó en su casa para contarle lo que había ocurrido. Inmediatamente su primera reacción fue correr hasta la casa de su amiga, pero su sensei se lo impidió diciéndole donde estaba la joven.

Tsunade le había informado de lo sucedido con sus padres y Sakura no pudo soportar la noticia entrando en shock. La mujer entonces la trasladó al hospital donde la atendieron y la sedaron un poco para que pudiera descansar. Por eso no había podido verla aun y eso le estaba volviendo loco. El resto de sus amigos, también estaban preocupados y nerviosos pero el rubio ya no podía soportar mas la incertidumbre y decidido se dispuso a ir a verla.

Antes de que nadie pudiese detenerle unos gritos de angustia resonaron por la planta del hospital. No hizo falta mucho para saber de donde venían y un frenético Naruto se lanzó corriendo como un poseso por los pasillos, al encuentro de su querida Sakura.

…///….

Tsunade había llegado para hacer una nueva visita a su alumna pero antes consultó a las enfermeras que la habían atendido durante las últimas dos horas. Ella había tenido que atender otros asuntos y con desgana había dejado a la joven a los cuidados del personal del hospital. Hubiera preferido quedarse con la desolada chica e intentar consolarla lo mejor posible, aun sabiendo que en esa ocasión, nada podría aportarle consuelo.

El equipo ambu que descubrió los cuerpos acababan de llegar a la aldea y trasportaron los cadáveres al hospital para su correspondiente autopsia. Tsunade no quería que la joven se enterase aunque más adelante tendría que decírselo para arreglar el tema del sepelio. Ella como única miembro de su familia, tendría la obligación de presidir los funerales.

Una enfermera entregó una tablilla de información a la rubia para que se la firmase mientras esperaba pacientemente. La joven que conocía bien a Sakura por su trabajo en el hospital, suspiró con tristeza.

- ¡Que desgracia, Tsunade Sama!,…¡Pobre Sakura, solo quince años y ya está sola en el mundo!

La antigua sannin la miró con una extraña expresión en su rostro, pero no dijo nada. Tras firmarle el papeleo, y totalmente en silencio, se dirigió a la habitación de su alumna.

…//….

Volaba por los concurridos pasajes sorteando ágilmente a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino. La gente le miraba asombrada y mas cuando de improviso se encontró de frente con una enfermera a la que no le daba tiempo esquivar y ante la mirada horrorizada de ella, dando un gran salto, la sobrepasó sobre su cabeza sin siquiera rozarla. Después, y como si hubiera sido lo mas natural del mundo, siguió con su veloz carrera hasta su ansiado destino. La habitación donde reposaba Sakura.

Finalmente la puerta del cuarto estaba ante él. Los gritos habían cesado pero un ahogado llanto se escuchaba en el interior Con decisión agarró el picaporte para poder abrir, pero de momento se encontró incrustado en la pared opuesta debido a un golpe que una impaciente Tsunade le propinó para apartarle de su camino.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí, Naruto y no molestes!

Se levantó furioso dispuesto a gritarle a la mujer, pero esta ya había entrado en el cuarto y con un sonoro golpe le cerró al iracundo rubio la puerta en las narices. Apretando con fuerza los dientes se precipitó hacia la habitación pero antes de poder hacerlo sintió como alguien le agarraba con fuerza por detrás.

- ¿Dónde vas Naruto?

Este se volvió para ver al otro sannin que quedaba en la aldea y que lo tenia cogido con firmeza por su chaqueta.

- ¡Suéltame ero sennin! ¡Tengo que entrar! ¡Tengo que ver a Sakura Chan!

El chico intentaba revolverse sin mucho éxito. El hombre de pelo blanco lo tenía bien sujeto y al parecer no tenia ninguna intención de soltarlo.

- Ya oíste a Tsunade. Solo conseguirías molestar. Déjalas a solas ahora. Cuando puedas pasar a verla, ya te lo dirán.

- Pero,…yo quiero verla. Ella necesita nuestro apoyo..Ella nos necesita…me necesita…

Los azules ojos mostraban tanto desconsuelo que llegaron a conmover al hombre. Soltó el agarre que mantenía sobre el chico para darle una suave palmada en el hombro,

- Vamos Naruto, ..¡te invito a un tazón de ramen!..

La tristeza desapareció de la cara del rubio tornándose en una clara furia.

¡Pero que te crees..maldito pervertido! ..¿Piensas que sobornándome con ramen vas a conseguir que me vaya de aquí?..¡Ni hablar! ..¡No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que logre ver a Sakura Chan!

- De acuerdo,..hombre

Jiraya asintió poniendo sus manos de manera tranquilizadora frente a él a modo de pantalla.

- ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos en una taza de te? …Podemos ir a la cafetería de la planta baja, así no tendrás que salir del hospital..-¿te parece bien?

El rubio parecía indeciso. Miraba alternadamente a su sensei y a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba el motivo de sus desvelos.

- ..No se. ¿Y si Sakura Chan necesita algo? …¿Y si me llama?..

Una mano grande empujó al rubio por la espalda obligándole a caminar.

- Para eso esta Tsunade. ¡Confía en ella! …sabe mejor que nadie lo que hay que hacer…Además, no creo que en el estado en que está quiera ver a nadie. Así que ..¡Vamos! ..a ambos nos vendrá bien ese té.

…//…

Lloraba desconsoladamente en brazos de su maestra mientras la mujer la arrullaba con una dulzura poco habitual en ella. Aun no era capaz de hacerse a la idea. Sólo unas horas antes había estado preparando su fiesta de cumpleaños y entonces…Al recordar lo sucedido, se aferró con más fuerza al abrazo de la rubia mujer para llorar con mayor intensidad.

Tsunade la dejó desahogarse durante un buen rato. Sabia que tenia que echar fuera toda la rabia y el dolor que la estaban matando. No debía guardarlo en su interior. Si no exteriorizaba su pena, esta acabaría consumiéndola y destrozándola como casi le ocurrió a ella cuando perdió a sus seres queridos. Acariciaba con suavidad los rosados cabellos, en un movimiento constante, casi mecánico que poco a poco conseguía relajarla y calmarla lo suficiente.

Al rato los sollozos fueron espaciándose y la respiración de la joven, recobraba paulatinamente su ritmo. Deshizo lentamente el abrazo para poder ver el rostro de su alumna. Este estaba pálido y demacrado. La única nota de color eran las dos aureolas rojizas que le rodeaban sus hinchados ojos y las profundas y oscuras ojeras que resaltaban sobre su blanca piel.

Con cariño, la mujer acarició con su pulgar la piel de la mejilla secando parte de las lágrimas, mientras sostenía el rostro de la pelirosada en alto para que esta pudiese devolverle la mirada.

- ¿Estás mejor?...

La joven no respondió a la pregunta. Se limitó a volver la cara y dejar que sus ojos se posaran el los rojizos rayos del atardecer que lograban filtrase a través de la blanca cortina.

- ¿Por qué, Tsunade sama?..¿Por que ellos tuvieron que morir?..Papá prácticamente ya no hacia misiones y mamá ni siquiera era una ninja…

Las lágrimas seguían su silencioso curso por el doliente rostro de la chica.

- Además,..ellos siempre viajaban por las rutas comerciales que son mas seguras…y papá si iba con mi madre, jamás se hubiera enfrentado a nadie. No hubiera buscado confrontación...no lo habría hecho….Si querían robarle le hubiera dado lo que pedían y les habría dejado marchar. Él nunca pondría en peligro a mi madre...

Tsunade asintió con un leve gesto. Ella también sabía todo eso pero no podía decirle a la chica que el móvil no había sido el robo ni que sus padres habían sido asesinados de manera tan brutal. Tenia que esperar a que las investigaciones arrojaran algún dato para hablar claramente con ella. Aunque algo la tenia muy intrigada. Algo que apunto Kakashi y que a todos les dio que pensar.

Los asaltantes o asaltante no habían robado nada, o al menos eso pensaban ya que el dinero y los objetos que llevaban seguían allí, pero el equipaje del matrimonio había sido vaciado y examinado. Al parecer buscaban algo en concreto... ¿pero que?

La joven se mantenía en completo silencio. Su mente divagaba como queriendo escapar de la horrible realidad. Parpadeó de repente y fijó su vista en su sensei antes de hablar.

- Tengo que volver a casa, Tsunade sama….Tengo que recoger todo lo que dejé por en medio. A ellos no les gustaría. Mi madre siempre me obligaba a ordenar mi cuarto y la casa si ellos no estaban…no puedo dejarlo así...

La aludida negó con la cabeza.

- De eso nada, Sakura. Esta noche la pasarás aquí y si mañana te encuentras mejor, entonces te daremos el alta.

- Pero...

- Pero nada. Además cuando salgas si quieres puedes venir a vivir a la torre con Shizune y conmigo. Aun eres menor de edad y al no tener parientes que puedan acogerte, tu tutela pasa a depender del Hokage, en este caso yo. Por lo tanto si no te apetece volver a tu casa, ya sabes donde tienes las puertas abiertas.

Sakura no dijo nada. Tenia que pensarlo todo muy bien. Podría ser tutelada por Tsunade pero vivir en su propio domicilio, como ocurrió con Naruto. No es que le desagradase la opción de vivir con su rubia maestra, pero la idea de abandonar su casa, donde guardaba tantos recuerdos de sus padres, le resultaba odiosa.

Levantó el rostro cuando un pequeño frasquito fue puesto ante ella. Su maestra se lo ofrecía para que se lo bebiera. Sin preguntar ni negarse lo cogió y se lo tomó de un solo trago. Al verlo la rubia sonrió.

- Eso te ayudará a dormir esta noche. Mañana ya hablaremos.

La joven volvió a tenderse en la cama y dejo que la mujer la arropara como a un bebe.

- Descansa, Sakura. Me quedará hasta que te hayas dormido.

El tónico empezó a hacer efecto enseguida y un profundo sopor la fue envolviendo hasta que todo se fue sumiendo en una tenue pero tranquilizadora oscuridad.

..//…

De pie ante la sala, esperaba temblorosa y soportando a duras penas las nauseas y el malestar. Tras esas metálicas puertas se encontraban los cuerpos de los que alguna vez fueron sus padres. Tras mucho pedir, Tsunade había accedido a permitirle verlos por última vez, por eso ahora, esperaba con desolación que las puertas se abrieran para darle su último adiós a sus dos seres mas queridos.

Naruto la contemplaba con tristeza. La imagen de la siempre sonriente y vital Sakura en ese estado, le rompía el alma. Había ido a esperarla por la mañana temprano a la salida del hospital y desde entonces no se había separado de ella ni un solo instante. Cuando la joven expresó su deseo de ir allí, intentó convencerla para no hacerlo, aunque no lo consiguió. Jiraya le había contado las condiciones en las que murieron y sabía el estado en que se encontrarían los cuerpos. No era lo mejor para la chica el verlos así.

Los dos sannin también se encontraban junto a ellos. La mujer veía como la joven temblaba mientras esperaba el aviso de que podía pasar. Su mente se retrotrajo a sus más dolorosas experiencias. Recordó como ella también esperó para poder ver el cuerpo de su querido hermano pequeño y como su amigo Jiraya quiso evitarle el mal momento. Pero ella necesitaba verlo. Despedirse de lo poco que quedaba de él y sabia que Sakura sentía lo mismo.

Suspiró con tristeza. Parecía que su alumna seguía fielmente sus pasos, hasta en las mas penosas situaciones.

Un hombre vestido de blanco, salió para avisar a la chica y guiarla al interior. La joven se dispuso a seguirle cuando Naruto se puso delante dispuesto a interceptarla.

- Sakura Chan, te ruego que no pases. ¿Para que quieres verles ahora?.. No creo que sea lo mejor para ti verlos así.

La joven puso suavemente sus dedos sobre los labios del joven para silenciarlo ante la atenta mirada del resto de los presentes.

- Se que tus intenciones son buenas Naruto, pero tengo que verles… Debo verles por última vez...

- Pero... ¡Sakura! Eso solo te va a hacer mas daño. ¿No preferirías recordarles como eran en vida? …¿Por qué te vas a torturar así?..

Viendo las solitarias lágrimas que corrían por el suave rostro, el joven no pudo resistirlo más. La impotencia le devoraba al sentirse tan inútil en la labor de ayudar a su mas querida amiga.

- ¡Maldición Sakura Chan! ¡no puedo verte sufrir así y no voy a permitirlo!- dijo con voz enronquecida y abrazó a la chica con fuerza con la intención de detenerla, pero fue reprendido por Tsunade.

- ¡Suéltala y déjala ir, Naruto!..Ella necesita hacer esto…

Con un mudo y leve movimiento de cabeza, su alumna le agradeció el gesto y deshaciéndose del calido y protector abrazo del joven Uzumaki, desapareció en el interior de la habitación donde reposaban los restos de sus progenitores.

Ante la atónita mirada de los dos shinobis presentes, la dura y fuerte Tsunade empezó a llorar silenciosamente sobrecogida por la pena presente y los recuerdos del pasado, agradeciendo sin palabras el protector brazo que sobre sus hombros había puesto su eterno y fiel amigo de pelo blanco.

…//….

El día amaneció gris y amenazando lluvia. El joven miró al cielo al salir de su casa. Hoy se celebraban los funerales de los padres de Sakura y al igual que ocurrió cuando murió el tercero, parecía que el clima era tan triste como el ánimo de todos.

Con su negra vestimenta, el rubio se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lugar donde daría comienzo la ceremonia. Quería llegar pronto para estar a lado de ella y brindarle un hombro sobre el que llorar. Sabía que la chica seria acompañada por su sensei y que tampoco faltarían todos los amigos y conocidos que apreciaban a la joven y a sus difuntos padres.

El funeral fue sencillo y breve, pero cargado de emoción. Todos presentaron sus respetos y condolencias a una desconsolada Sakura que agradecía en silencio las muestras de cariño. Naruto, siempre a su lado, la abrazaba con cariño haciéndole notar su presencia y su apoyo.

Sintiendo la calidez del pequeño cuerpo de la joven, un enorme instinto de protección por Sakura, nació en su corazón. Ante este nuevo sentimiento, se hizo mentalmente una firme promesa. El siempre estaría ahí para ella, cuidándola, protegiéndola, queriéndola… y nunca jamás la abandonaría. Dedicaría toda su vida y su aliento a hacerla feliz. Brindándole toda su fortaleza y su incondicional…amor.

Miró nuevamente a la llorosa joven y con un suspiro apretó su abrazo, sintiendo su corazón agitarse cundo la femenina cabeza se apoyó dulcemente sobre su hombro.

…//…

Los días habían pasado lentamente y varias semanas después la joven parecía un alma en pena que vagaba por la aldea. Una tristeza y una palidez extrema se plasmaban en su cara. Apenas comía y había perdido peso considerablemente. Su alegre y desenfadado espíritu había desaparecido dejando solo un triste y desolado comportamiento que preocupaba enormemente a sus allegados. En resumen todo su aspecto era penoso y tremendamente preocupante.

Tsunade había optado en quitarle las misiones y solo la dejaba trabajar en el hospital y en los laboratorios preparando medicinas. En contra de su voluntad, la rubia había cedido al final y permitió que la joven volviese a su casa, donde parecía hundirse por momentos, encerrada entre los recuerdos de sus padres. Nada parecía poder hacerla reaccionar, y día tras día, iba consumiéndose frente a los impotentes ojos de sus amigos.

Naruto, siempre que sus misiones se lo permitían, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con ella. Intentaba animarla sin mucho éxito y se desesperaba al verla tan deprimida. Habló infinidad de veces sobre el tema con la Hokage, pero ni uno ni la otra sabían como sacarla de su ostracismo.

En su despacho, Tsunade observaba en silencio como su alumna ordenaba unos papeles con aire ausente. Ante sus experimentados ojos, Sakura había desmejorado muchísimo y sabía por Naruto de su falta de apetito y que no salía de su casa nada más que para venir a trabajar. Cansada de la situación, decidió hablar con ella.

- Sakura…

La joven levantó la cabeza para mirar a su maestra y esbozó un amago de sonrisa.

- ¿Si?,..Tsunade Sama

- Me tienes reocupada…te veo cada día peor. Estas apagándote como una vela y eso no es bueno. Se lo duro que es todo lo que te ha ocurrido, pero debes reaccionar e intentar sobreponerte… Tienes mucho por lo que luchar...

- Se equivoca,..yo no tengo ya nada por lo que luchar…

- Eso no es cierto – La rubia tamborileo con sus dedos sobre la mesa con impaciencia. – Eres aun muy joven y tienes toda tu vida por delante. Eso sin contar que eres mi alumna mas aventajada y tu futuro como Kunoichi es muy brillante y prometedor… ¿No son esas razones mas que suficientes, Sakura?

- No...Tsunade sama, no lo son por que no pienso ser ninja nunca más e incluso,… he estado planteándome en abandonar la aldea…

La mujer se levantó de golpe de su asiento con la cara desencajada y miró totalmente estupefacta a su pupila.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?... ¿Marcharte?..¡No puedes marcharte, ..este es tu hogar!

Sakura, sin apenas inmutarse ante el estallido de su sensei volvió a ratificarse en su decisión.

- Ya no lo es. Nada me ata a la aldea, por eso creo que debo irme…

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Te lo prohíbo terminantemente!..Soy tu tutora y tienes que obedecerme..

Por vez primera en mucho tiempo, la mirada de la pelirosada reflejó algo más que tristeza. Sus verdes ojos refulgían de furia y con un inesperado ardor se enfrento a la mujer mayor.

- ¡No me importa lo que me diga! He decidido irme y me iré ..y si intenta impedírmelo…¡me escaparé!

- Pero..¿Por que quieres irte? ..Aquí tienes personas que te quieren. Personas que te importan y a las que TÚ les importas también.

Ante las palabras de la mujer sintió de nuevo humedecerse sus ojos y con apagada voz intentó explicar sus motivos.

- Por eso tengo que irme…No soportaría ver mas gente que me importa morir y desaparecer ante mis ojos. No quiero seguir perteneciendo a esta aldea. No quiero sufrir más. Todo el mundo ninja, donde la vida vale tan poco que se arriesga a cada momento, ha muerto para mí…

Controlando su furia, la hokage intentó hacer razonar a la chica. Escapar no era la solución. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie y debía hacérselo comprender antes de que echara su vida por la borda. Suavizó al máximo su tono antes de volver a hablar.

- Sakura, ..escúchame. Huir no conduce a nada. Tú has nacido aquí y fuiste shinobi por propia elección. Si no quieres ser ninja nunca más, lo aceptaré. También hay personal civil en la villa. Puedes seguir como médico y no participar en misiones. Si eso es lo que quieres, podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

La joven negó con la cabeza haciendo enfurecer de nuevo a la rubia ante lo que consideraba una cabezonería de la chica.

- ¡De verdad que no lo entiendo Sakura! ¡Me decepcionas! .. tu postura es totalmente infantil e irresponsable…

- ¡IRRESPONSABLE! ¿Cómo puede decir eso?..¡Usted mejor que nadie sabe lo que siento! ¡Cuando su hermano y su novio murieron, hizo lo mismo que quiero hacer yo! ..¡Se largó y desapareció del mapa durante años, y si no hubiera sido por que Naruto y Jiraya fueron a buscarla, aun estaría por ahí emborrachándose y apostando hasta la camisa!.. ¡Así que no se atreva a juzgarme!..

Un fuerte golpe con el puño sobre la mesa, provoco que Sakura diese un pequeño respingo. De pronto la magnitud de sus actos la abrumó completamente. Le había faltado al respeto a su maestra. Le había gritado a la Hokage de la aldea. Tsunade la miraba con una rabia mal disimulada y con frustración. La joven tragó saliva y esperó el seguro estallido de la mujer.

- ¡CIERRA EL PICO! …¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SE QUE YO TAMBIEN LO HICE! ¡POR ESO SE MEJOR QUE NADIE DE LO QUE HABLO! …¡Pero el que yo lo hiciera con anterioridad no quiere decir que fuese lo correcto!..¡Mucho que me he arrepentido de mis acciones de antaño!y por eso no quiero que tú repitas mis errores…

Al ver como su pupila se encogía ante se cólera, respiró hondo e intentó calmarse dulcificando su voz para empezar de nuevo.

- Sakura, por favor…piénsalo bien. Este es tu hogar. Siempre has vivido aquí y aquí tienes todo lo que precisas. No conoces nada del mundo exterior y te puedo asegurar que no es tan maravilloso como crees. Dime..¿donde irías? Y ¿de qué vivirías?..No tienes donde ir ni recursos para mantenerte. No actúes alocadamente y medítalo bien ¿si?

- Ya lo he meditado y lo tengo decidido. Me marcharé y nada de lo que diga me hará cambiar de opinión.

La mujer se masajeó las sienes frustrada. Se había dado cuenta de que no conseguiría convencerla, así que tendría que intentar ayudarla de alguna manera.

- De acuerdo..tú ganas. Si quieres marcharte, tienes mi permiso. Pero solo te pido que me concedas una semana. Quiero arreglar algunas cosas antes de tu partida. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, la chica dio su conformidad. Tsunade respiró aliviada.

- Bien, solo espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión. Aunque si algún día decides volver, piensa que siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas.

Como un susurro, un leve "gracias" salió de los labios de Sakura antes de marcharse del despacho de la Hokage. Esta vio salir a su alumna pensando como las duras experiencias vividas obligan a los jóvenes a madurar con excesiva rapidez, pero en el caso de Sakura….no estaba tan segura.

…//…

**Fin capítulo II**

**Bueno en el siguiente episodio Sakura se marcha de la aldea y tendrá que despedirse de todos sus amigos y conocidos, especialmente de cierto rubio que aun no sabe la decisión que ella ha tomado.**

**Os adelanto el titulo del siguiente capítulo. "La despedida"**


	4. Chapter 3 La despedida 1ª parte

Este capítulo me esta saliendo especialmente largo, por lo que he decidido ponerlo en dos partes para que sea mas ameno de leer. No se que me ha dado con este fic, que busco cualquier ratito para escribir. La verdad es que me está gustando bastante y el hecho de recibir también vuestros alentadores comentarios me anima aun más.

A partir del capítulo cuarto, la historia dejará de ser tan triste y se pondrá mas metida en la trama. Quizás me he recreado demasiado en describir los sentimientos de los protagonistas, pero creo que es necesario para la historia.

Bien os dejo la primera parte de esta entrega. Si puedo colgaré la segunda en el fin de semana quizás, si tengo tiempo, un poco antes.

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.

**Capítulo III – La despedida**

Corría de manera desaforada atravesando calles y plazas, como alma que lleva el diablo. Apenas era consciente de por donde iba y su camino lo recorría de manera inconsciente y mecánica, dejándose guiar solo por el instinto. El corazón le latía frenético más a causa de la tremenda agitación que por el esfuerzo. La boca seca y el amargo sabor a hiel en su garganta, era lo único que sentía ya que su mente estaba totalmente ocupada con un único pensamiento. Llegar hasta ella y escuchar de sus propios labios lo que le había dicho Kakashi. … Sakura se iba…

Sorteó a una mujer que venia cargada de la compra y con la que se disculpo sin detenerse. Saludó con la mano a un sorprendido Konohamaru que solo vio un reflejo anaranjado pasar velozmente delante de sus narices y saltó por encima de un carro lleno de verduras que le bloqueaba el paso, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos enfurecidos de su dueño.

Tras su ardua odisea, se encontró finalmente en la calle donde vivía Sakura. Había recorrido el camino en una velocidad de vértigo pero al fin estaba allí. El actual equipo 7 compuesto solamente por Yamato, Sai y el mismo, llegaron la pasada noche casi de madrugada de una extenuante misión, por lo que hacia mas de una semana que no veía a la chica. Semana que se le hizo interminable.

Desde que ella no les acompañaba, nada era ya lo mismo. La extrañaba. La extrañaba muchísimo. No comprendía como había podido estar más de dos años lejos de ella cuando se marchó a entrenar con Jiraya. Seguro que ahora no lo soportaría. Por eso cuando Kakashi le comentó que la decisión de la pelirosada de abandonar la villa, no se detuvo ni un minuto en correr a intentar convencerla de lo contrario como fuese.

Se detuvo frente a la casa e intento recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. A la altura de sus ojos estaba el timbre esperando por ser pulsado. Levantó el dedo pero vaciló. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿cómo tendría que enfocar el tema para convencerla que no se fuese?...para que se quedase junto a él…

El nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras. Desde que sus padres murieron, apenas habían tocado el tema. El se dedicó a estar siempre que podía con ella, intentado hacerla reír y tratando de demostrarle todo su cariño y apoyo, pero para hablar y desahogarse, ella siempre prefería hacerlo con Tsunade e incluso con Shizune o Ino, antes que con él.

Decidió que dejarías que las cosas fueran por si solas. Lo único que tenia claro era que debería ser delicado,..hablarle con tacto...Se frotó la cara con frustración. ¡Ese no era su fuerte…! Su bocaza no era precisamente lo más prudente del mundo. …A decir verdad, él era mas bien un bruto, pero un bruto que la quería con toda su alma…

Se irguió y con decisión pulsó el llamador esperando a que su pequeña le abriera la puerta y pudieran hablar.

..///…

Shizune abrió con cuidado la puerta del despacho y miró en su interior. Asombrada vio a la mujer de pie delante de la ventana mirando hacia el exterior totalmente ensimismada. Con un pequeño carraspeo intento llamar la atención de su jefa sin conseguirlo. Entonces entró en la habitación y en un susurro la llamó...

Al oír su nombre, la rubia volteó para encarar a su ayudante que la miraba extrañada.

- Dime Shizune,..¿que querías?

- Siento interrumpir, Tsunade pero te traigo algunos documentos que debes firmar.

La mujer suspiró y se encaminó hacia su mesa para sentarse y tomar el fajo de papeles que la morena le tendía. Sin siquiera leerlos empezó a firmar uno a uno.

-¿Ha llegado ya Yamato?...

La más joven asintió mientras iba pasando los documentos para facilitar la tarea a su superiora.

- Está ahí fuera esperando… ¿le hago pasar?

Tras estampar su rúbrica ene el último impreso, se reclinó sobre su sillón y estirando sus entumecidos músculos le dio permiso a la joven para que avisase al capitán del equipo 7.

Shizune recogió todo lo que había traído y se marchó de camino hacia la salida. Antes de llegar a la puerta se volvió para hablar con la rubia.

- Tsunade…

- ¿Qué pasa?..

-Esto...quería saber si has tomado alguna medida con respecto a Sakura…

La mujer volvió a levantarse y empezó a caminar por el despacho en silencio. La morena esperó pacientemente, sabiendo que tarde o temprano Tsunade acabaría contándole sus planes ya que si no era esa su intención, directamente la habría echado del despacho.

Finalmente, la Hokage se detuvo frente a su mesa y tomo un pequeño sobre que estaba dentro de su cajón. Sacó la carta que había en su interior y se la tendió a Shizune para que la leyese.

Esta se acercó en dos zancadas y tomando el papel empezó a leerlo con avidez. Abrió los ojos de manera desorbitada a medida que iba avanzando en su lectura. Cuando terminó cruzó su mirada con la de su antigua maestra esperando por una aclaración que no tardó e llegar.

- Esa es la medida por la que me preguntabas, Shizune. Tengo que respetar su decisión pero no puedo dejarla sola y desvalida en el mundo. Tendrá que aceptar esto o no hay más que hablar…

…//…

Aporreó sin piedad la puerta esperando a que esta fuera abierta. Los minutos pasaban inexorablemente comiendo la paciencia del desesperado chico. Miraba con verdadero enojo ese maldito trozo de madera que le cerraba el paso impidiendo que pudiera llegar hasta la joven. Completamente fuera de si se planteó derribarla de un buen golpe o bien, trepar hasta una de las ventanas y colarse al interior de la casa por ahí. Su escaso sentido común le dictaba que treparse hasta el ventanal, pero él pocas veces hacia caso a este y liarse a golpes con la puerta le parecía más atractivo y más eficaz para desahogar la frustración.

Cuando estaba listo para "atacar", escuchó el ruido de unos pasos ligeros que se aproximaban desde el interior y se detuvo a tiempo. El chirrido al abrirse precedió a la imagen que se recortaba en el umbral.

Respiro hondo después de mirarla. Llevaba tiempo viéndola así pero no por eso era capaz de acostumbrarse. Los ojos hundidos y la palidez extrema era cada vez más notable en el aun bello rostro de la chica y su aire de fragilidad, le partía el corazón. La furia que traía acumulada y las ganas de enfadarse con ella, se fueron por el desagüe. Su triste gesto era el mas potente tranquilizante que podía tener.

La joven parecía sorprendida de ver al chico enfrente de su casa, pero se alegró de que estuviese allí. Al ver el rostro de este agitado y preocupado, se imaginó la razón de su visita, aunque no esperaba tener que hablarlo con el tan pronto.

- Hola Naruto…

El rubio se apoyaba alternadamente en cada uno de sus pies, signo inequívoco de que estaba bastante nervioso. Enfocó su azulada mirada en los ojos de la joven y sin más comentarios le espetó:

- ¡Dime que no es cierto, Sakura Chan!..

La joven parpadeó sorprendida ante el repentino comentario que le había gritado el rubio. Miró al joven sin responder esperando una aclaración.

-¡Dime que no es cierto lo que he oído! – volvió a repetir el chico.

- ¿Qué es lo que has oído?

- Que…que te marchas para siempre de la aldea…

Una triste sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro femenino. Se hizo a un lado para hacer hueco en la puerta y moviendo su mano, le invitó a entrar a su domicilio.

- Por favor,.. pasa Naruto.

Este se adentró en el oscuro recibidor y esperó a que la chica cerrara y llegase de nuevo junto a él. Esta le guió hasta el salón y le pidió que se sentara mientras ella iba a preparar un te, pero Naruto no le permitió que desapareciera de su vista. Ante la sorpresa de ella, la asió con firmeza de un brazo y la obligo a mirarle a la cara.

- Te lo vuelvo a preguntar Sakura,…¿no es cierto que quieres irte, verdad? Dime que no es verdad que te quieres ir de aquí.

Con un suspiro resignado, la joven asintió provocando en el rubio un total desaliento.

- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!…¿Por qué?¿Por que haces esto?..

- Por que…necesito seguir adelante. Necesito acabar con esta angustia que me está matando y tengo que empezar de nuevo…pero eso solo lo conseguiré lejos de aquí…

- ¡NO! ¡Me niego a aceptarlo!

Naruto se paseaba agitadamente por la habitación, recorriéndola a grandes zancadas

- ¡No puedes irte, Sakura Chan!..No ahora. Se que tienes que rehacer tu vida, pero ¿Por qué no aquí?..¡dime!..¡Eh? Aquí todos te queremos..¿Que será de Tsunade obachan? Esa vieja alcohólica que sin ti no es capaz ni de atarse los zapatos, y ..¿que me dices de tus amigos, eh?...Ino, Hinata, Lee..y ..Sai. Ese baka que necesita que le enseñes a comportarse cono un ser humano …Y..

La frustración y el temor por la hipotética pérdida de su querida Sakura lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. No podía permitir que se fuera, Su vida ya no seria lo mismo sin la presencia de la joven. Se detuvo para mirarla lastimosamente.

- Y… ¿qué será de mi, Sakura Chan si tu también me abandonas?...

Endureció lo que le quedaba de corazón para no dejarse ablandar por los reclamos de su amigo.

- Pues tendrás que hacerte a la idea..y aprender a estar sin mí…

La voz de la joven le llegó apagada y apática, y ante su desgana, Naruto se sintió arder por la furia y la indignación.

-¡Jamás creí llegar a ver esto! ..¡Eres una necia! ¡Eso es lo que eres! Te regodeas en un propio dolor sin pensar en el de los demás. Te importa una mierda lo que los otros sientan. Te da igual que estemos preocupados por ti o que estemos muriendo de angustia al ver en el estado en el que te encuentras…Ahora dices que te largas y te quedas tan fresca... eres...eres… ¡UNA EGOISTA!...

Una sonora bofetada cortó al rubio dejándolo repentinamente callado. Se sobó la adolorida mejilla y miró con los ojos llenos de tristeza a su amiga que enrojecía de rabia.

-¡QUE COÑO SABRAS TÚ… IMBECIL! ..¡No te atrevas a llamarme egoísta!. No sabes lo que estoy sufriendo…He perdido a mis padres, ..por si no lo recuerdas y eso…es algo demasiado doloroso, algo casi imposible de soportar..¡Así que no hablas de lo que no sabes!...

- Tienes razón, Sakura…

La joven lo miró extrañada ante la falta del sufijo cariñoso con el que siempre adornaba su nombre y vio el decepcionado gesto en su cara, haciéndole sentir inexplicablemente peor.

- …No se lo que es perder a unos padres porque nunca los he tenido, pero lo que si se es que nunca me resignaré a perder lo que mas me importa en esta vida, ..y eso eres tú.

Amargas lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro congestionado por la pena y en un repentino movimiento se lanzó a los acogedores brazos del rubio que sin decir palabra rodeó con ternura el tembloroso cuerpecito de la chica.

- Lo siento, Naruto…lo siento tanto…He sido muy cruel contigo que eres quien menos lo merece. Que siempre has sido mi mejor apoyo…Por favor ..¡perdóname!..

Acarició con dulzura los rosados cabellos y en un acto reflejo puso sus labios sobre la frente de la joven y la besó con cariño, sintiendo con ese simple gesto, como su corazón se acompasaba con el latir de la pelirosada en una unión perfecta. Armándose de valor, decidió dar un paso mas, aunque este significara saltar al vació.

- Sakura…por favor, .. quédate.. quédate a mi lado y déjame cuidarte, protegerte y darte todo el cariño que mereces…Yo estaré siempre contigo y nunca mas estarás sola…Por favor, te lo suplico, no me abandones..yo te necesito…

Abrazó con mayor fuerza a la chica para susurrar posteriormente sobres sus perfumados y suaves cabellos.

- ...Yo…yo te quiero…

Un extraño y agradable calor recorrió a la joven haciéndole estremecer. Esa dulce e infantil declaración, la enterneció y entristeció a la vez. Supo valorar en justa medida lo que el joven le ofrecía y que ella lamentablemente tendría que rechazar. Quería muchísimo a Naruto pero no con la clase de cariño que él esperaba y sobre todo, merecía. No seria justo darle falsas esperanzas ni aprovecharse de sus sentimientos para sentirse amparada y consolada. Sus vidas debían separarse y caminar cada uno de ellos por senderos diferentes.

Se separó lentamente y con pesar del cálido abrazo y enfrentó al joven cuyo rostro tenía el color de las cerezas.

- Naruto, yo también te quiero. Eres el mejor amigo que tengo pero ya tomé mi decisión…Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil...

Sorbiéndose las lágrimas y asintiendo con un pequeño gesto, el portador del Kiuby preguntó - ¿Cuándo te marchas?

- En un par de dias…

El joven bajó la mirada enfocándola en sus propios pies ante la imposibilidad de fijar su vista en la joven que tenía en frente por miedo a que sus sentimientos le traicionaran.

-…Ya veo…y ..¿cuando pensabas decírmelo?...

- …Cuando reuniese el valor…

Naruto se dio la vuelta y en silencio se encaminó hacia la salida de la casa. Su ánimo giraba en un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados. Pena y rabia se entremezclaban no dejándole pensar con claridad. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto? Y sobre todo...¿Como iba a soportar su ausencia?..Ella era lo único que tenia. La luz que iluminaba su miserable vida. Al llegar a la puerta la voz femenina le detuvo.

- Naruto…¿No vas a despedirte de mí?

Volvió la cara para mirarla por última vez. La visión de delicada silueta le hirió como un rayo. Apretando los puños con furia dejó que su desprecio saliese por su boca en forma de palabras.

- ¿Para que?...Ya te has encargado tú de hacerlo por los dos…

Dando un sonoro portazo, desapareció dispuesto a no verla más.

…//…

Estaba extenuada debido a la dura mañana que había tenido. Las peticiones de clientes para contratar los servicios de los ninjas de al aldea, se amontonaban sobre su mesa. Tras haberlos revisado, estudiado y calificado, los ordenó según su categoría, dentro de una carpeta esperando para ser asignados como misiones a los equipos mas adecuados.

Por otro lado, había recibido los diferentes informes de todas las misiones que se habían realizado en los últimos dos días. Yamato también le había dado el suyo dejándola mas tranquila al saber que la misión se había resuelto sin ningún problema. Al parecer, Naruto no había vuelto a tener algún trastorno o esos extraños sucesos relacionadas con la fuga del chakra del zorro. De todas formas tenían que estar alertas para cualquier eventualidad que pudiese suceder.

Ahora la mujer tenía previsto disfrutar de un pequeño rato de tranquilidad para descansar un poco y retomar fuerzas para seguir con todo lo que le quedaba por delante. Bufó con desesperación. A veces añoraba sus tiempos de libertad cuando aun no era la Gondaime de la aldea y podía permitirse el lujo de disfrutar de los placeres del juego y un buen vasito de Sake. ..Aunque si tenía que ser justa, aun seguía apostando a veces y bebiendo …uhmmm…siempre.

Un golpe seco la saco de su ensoñación. Shizune abrió la puerta y se adentró con aire misterioso en el interior del despacho. Cerrando la puerta tras de si, se acercó rápidamente a la mujer., que sentada tras su escritorio la miraba expectante.

- Tsunade,…Ya esta aquí.

Esta se puso rápidamente en pie y empujo de vuelta a la salida a su sorprendida ayudante.

- ¡Pues venga! …que entre inmediatamente.

- S..si, ..ahora mismo..

La vio salir apresuradamente para volver apenas un momento después seguida de la persona a la que estaba esperando desde esa misma mañana. La figura de la visita se recortó en el umbral de la puerta, donde se quedó esperando a que se la invitase a entrar. Tsunade se acercó y con una educación extrañamente exquisita para una mujer de su temple, le hizo un gesto para que entrase.

- Por favor, entre y acomódese…

Esta, saludando con un pequeño gesto se adentró con un andar seguro y altivo, que denotaba su status de persona importante e influyente. Llegó hasta un pequeño sillón y tomó asiento mirando fijamente a la rubia mujer. Después con una cortés pero muy leve sonrisa se dirigió por primera vez a ella.

- Es un placer verte de nuevo, Tsunade. ..Aunque sea en estas terribles circunstancias…

Tomando asiento frente a su visitante, la hokage asintió.

- Los se, pero me alegro de que haya acudido a mi llamada...No estaba segura de fuese a venir.

A pesar de su escasa estatura, la persona que hablaba con la líder de la villa de la hoja, demostraba un aplomo que sería envidiado por más de un dirigente que la rubia conocía.

- No podía dejar de venir…Estamos hablando de mi propia sangre, querida Tsunade…

…//….

Satura sentada en un sillón dejaba que la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación la rodease por completo. Había empezado a caer la tarde y no había probado bocado en todo el día. Después de marcharse su rubio amigo se sintió tan dolida que su estómago se encogió como un puño y no le permita tragar ningún alimento. Se levantó con pesadez y tomó su pequeño bolso dispuesta a salir. Tsunade la había mandado llamar para que se personase en su despacho a las seis y apenas quedabas quince minutos para que fuese la hora prevista.

Caminó sin apresurarse. Ya no le importaba si se retrasaba unos minutos. De todas formas en un par de días estaría ya lejos de la aldea y no tendría que someterse a los designios de su hasta ahora maestra.

Su reloj de pulsera marcaba diez minutos más de la seis cuando Shizune le dijo que podía pasar al despacho. Sonriendo a la morena, giro el pomo y pasó sin llamar. Ante sus ojos vio a su sensei sentada en un sillón charlando amigablemente con alguien que desde la puerta no podía ver bien. La mujer giro la cabeza al orla entrar y la llamó para que se acercara a ella. Despacio recorrió el espacio que la separaba de la pequeña reunión y cuando estuvo enfrente miró con interés a la persona con quien su maestra estaba hablando y lo que vio la dejo bastante sorprendida. Un par de ojos tan verdes como los suyos, la miraban con gran interés. Unos ojos que estaban en el rostro amable e inteligente de una elegante y madura señora.

- ¡Ah, Sakura…ya estás aquí, estupendo!.. -La voz de Tsunade la hizo reaccionar. - déjame que te presente….

Antes de seguir, la desconocida interrumpió a la antigua sannin.

- Por favor Tsunade, permíteme que me presente yo misma…

La rubia sonrió afirmativamente, concediendo lo que la mujer mayor le pedía. Esta levantándose se dirigió hacia la pelirosada que la miraba boquiabierta.

- Sakura…yo soy tu abuela…y he venido para llevarte conmigo…

…///…..

**Capítulo III ** -/-** Fin de la primera parte.**


	5. Chapter 3 La despedida 2º parte

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN**

**Capítulo III – La despedida… ( 2º parte)**

Aun furioso esperaba que pasasen los tres minutos necesarios para que su bote de ramen instantáneo estuviese listo para tomar. Impaciente golpeaba con el pie el suelo, sin saber si era por las ganas de comer o por la rabia que venia acumulando desde que salió de la casa de Sakura. Todavía no podía creerse que en un par de días la joven fuese a salir de su vida, si no era para siempre, por lo menos para mucho tiempo, o al menos, eso le había dado ella a entender.

Miró de reojo el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y comprobó con fastidio que aun quedaba casi un minuto. Resopló frustrado. ¡Al carajo! ..Se lo comería como estuviese…

Terminó de destapar el recipiente y con los palillos que ya tenia listos, empezó a comer con su velocidad de siempre, abrasándose el gaznate pero sin que eso le detuviera de deglutir como un salvaje. La verdad es que era el tercer envase que tomaba y no parecía que fuera a conseguir saciarle del todo, pero tendría que conformarse ya que era el último que le quedaba y si quería seguir comiendo tendría que comprar más o acabar como siempre en su establecimiento favorito.

Lo terminó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y lo dejó sobre la mesa con un golpe. A pesar de haberse deleitado con su comida favorita, esto no le hacia sentirse mejor. Estaba frustrado y cabreado….muy cabreado por la situación, pero por mas que quisiera no pudo hacer cambiar de opinión a la chica, a pasar de lo mucho que lo intentó y de haberle abierto su corazón…y no haber conseguido nada…

Ella lo había rechazado. De buenas maneras, pero lo había rechazado al final. Aunque, no debería extrañarse. Nunca tuvo un sentimiento por él más allá de una buena amistad. Su único amor fue siempre el teme y a pesar de que el idiota se había ido hacia mas de dos años y nunca le echó la mas mínima cuenta, ella nunca había dejado de estar loca por el.

¡Injusta que era la vida! …Siempre preocupado por ella, cuidándola y queriéndola más que a nadie y la pelirosada solo tenía ojos para el gilipollas de Saskuke que pasaba de ella totalmente y que la trataba fatal.

De pronto un extraño calor fue subiendo por su cuerpo. Un hormigueo que le recorría en oleadas por toda su anatomía y que acababa de manera mas intensa en sus manos. Agachó la cabeza para mirarlas y se levantó de un salto, haciendo caer de la silla donde estaba sentado, ante la visión de ellas.

Un aura rojiza las envolvía haciéndolas casi resplandecer. Las volvía una y otra vez para mirarse primero las palmas y luego el dorso de manera agitada. El reflejo era cada vez mas intenso y se alargaba en la punta de sus dedos, formado la forma inequívoca de unas garras. El joven, en un impulso corrió al fregadero para mojarlas bajo el grifo, pero aun así, el reflejo no se iba.

No era nada doloroso, solo sentía una rara sensación que recorría su piel y un tenue y soportable calor. Pero el suceso cuando menos era extraño y por supuesto, preocupante. ¿Tendría algo que ver con el zorro que tenía en su interior? ¡Como no tenia ya bastante con la mierda del demonio, ahora venia otra cosa nueva!..

Se fue directo al cuarto de baño para lavarlas bien con jabón y al llegar dejó correr el agua abundantemente para mojarlas bien. Con el jabón en las manos, alzó la cabeza y miró su reflejo en el espejo que tenia enfrente. Un grito se escapó de su garganta y seguido de un jadeo de sorpresa. Unos ojos burlones del color del rubí le devolvían la mirada, acompañados de una perversa sonrisa de afilados dientes dentro del rostro demoníaco de un ser que se parecía enormemente a si mismo. Con los ojos desorbitados, trastabilló hacia atrás intentado escapar de la horripilante visión. La imagen abrió la boca dejando salir una sola frase.

- ..Ya queda poco niñato,…Pronto tú y yo nos veremos las caras… por fin…

El horripilante rostro comenzó a reír hasta que un certero puñetazo, propinado por el rubio, rompió el espejo convirtiendo en trocitos el cristal y con el, la monstruosa imagen que se veía reflejada.

..//…

Sakura boquiabierta contemplaba a ambas mujeres sin saber realmente que decir. Aquello era totalmente inesperado. No sabía que tenia más familia aparte de sus desaparecidos padres y de momento se encontraba con una abuela… (Que por cierto, no tenia nada que ver con la imagen mental que todos suelen relacionar con las abuelas. Adorables ancianitas de pelo cano y que hacían calceta). La suya era una elegante y hermosa mujer, relativamente madura y con porte de saber estar en el mundo.

Parpadeó sorprendida pero sin ser capaz de articular una palabra. La mujer y su nieta se miraban fijamente pero sin decir nada, finalmente la mujer de más edad, rompió el incómodo silencio

- Veo que has heredado mis ojos…Sakura, aunque no mi color de cabello…Ese bonito tono rosado te viene de tu bisabuela materna...o sea, mi madre…

La joven enrojeció levemente. No sabía que contestar. Ni siquiera conocía a las personadas de las que estaba hablando. Todo esto era nuevo para ella.

- Perdone pero, yo…no sabia de su existencia...ni de la del resto de mi familia…

La mujer asintió con una triste sonrisa comprendiendo el embarazo que en ese momento sentía la joven.

- Bueno, no me sorprende. La verdad es que la relación entre tus padres y yo no ha sido muy buena en los últimos años…

Anduvo hasta acercarse a la joven y con suavidad acarició la tersa mejilla en un cariñoso gesto. Ante esa tierna caricia, Sakura esbozó una dulce sonrisa que conquistó el corazón de la única persona de su familia que al parecer le quedaba en el mundo. La mujer le sonrió de vuelta, rompiendo definitivamente el muro de hielo que el desconocimiento y la distancia había creado entre ellas desde antes de su nacimiento.

Tsunade viendo la situación, carraspeó suavemente para llamar la atención de ambas.

- Bueno yo me marcho al hospital para hacer unas visitas que tengo pendientes y así, las dejo a solas para que conversen tranquilamente. Por favor, siéntanse como en su casa y no se preocupen por nada. Nadie las molestará mientras estén aquí.

Después de recibir el agradecimiento de las dos, la rubia salio del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de si, pero a tiempo de escuchar el último comentario de la abuela de la chica.

- Ven querida, toma asiento junto a mí, y hablemos. Tenemos toda una vida que contarnos…

Con cuidado cerró la puerta y se encontró con una curiosa Shizune que la miraba deseando saber que ocurría en el despacho y esperando que la hokage se dignara a satisfacer su curiosidad. Aunque la rubia no parecía dispuesta a hacerlo. Pasando de largo a la morena, le habló por encima de su hombro mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

- Por favor Shizune, que nadie entre en mi despacho mientas ellas estén dentro. Si necesitas algo, estaré en el hospital y no volveré hasta dentro de un par de horas.

- ¡Tsunade!..

Esta se detuvo y se volvió para mirarla con una ceja levantada en clara interrogación.

- ¿Qué...que están haciendo?..

La mujer sonrió de lado y volvió a emprender la marcha. Su voz se escuchó lejana en el pasillo.

- Recuperar el tiempo perdido…Shizune. Recuperar el tiempo perdido…

..//…

El hombre se mesaba sus blancos cabellos con frustración, devanándose los sesos intentado buscar la manera de contestar al joven que se encontraba en ese momento sometiéndole a un interrogatorio. Los azules y brillantes ojos le taladraban implacablemente esperando por su respuesta que al parecer del rubio, se tardaba demasiado.

- Bueno entonces ¿Qué crees que me pasa, ero senin?..¿Por que cojones me sale esa extraña aura y por que mi cara parecía la de un monstruo? ¿Tiene algo que ver con el jodido zorro que tengo dentro ó qué?

El hombre se levantó del tejado donde había estado espiando a varias chicas que en un edificio cercano, tomaban el sol en una de las terrazas.

- Que quieres que te diga…Nunca había oído hablar de nada así...

El chico frunció el ceño con desconfianza. No sabía bien por qué, pero le daba la sensación de que su sensei le ocultaba algo. Estaba nervioso y notaba claramente que evitaba mirarle a la cara. Todo eso le hacia mosquearse bastante.

- ¿Seguro?..Me parece que me estas ocultando algo, viejo pervertido… ¡pero voy a averiguar que es... ttebayo!..Porque estoy seguro de que me estás engañando.

- ¡Pero que dices, atontao! ¡Yo nunca te he mentido, pedazo de ingrato!..¡Te he dicho ya que no se de que me hablas, Naruto! De verdad que no lo se. …Quizás estabas soñando…o te lo has imaginado, chico…

- ¿Imaginado?..¡imaginado!… ¡una mierda! En mi casa aun están los trozos del espejo en el suelo del baño...

Jiraya no sabía como contestarle. De lo único que estaba seguro era que no podía decirle nada al joven aun. Primero tendría que hablar con Tsunade e informarle de todo lo que el chico le había contado. El viejo sannin estaba muy preocupado. Todo estaba precipitándose y se temía que ninguno estuviese preparado para lo que al parecer se avecinaba. Intentó imprimir a su voz una despreocupación que convenciera al rubio, para evitar que este siguiera interesándose y de momento olvidara el tema.

- No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, Naruto. Estoy en medio de una misión de obtención de información importantísima para mis libros,…así que… ¡Lárgate y no me jodas mas!..

El peliblanco giró su cabeza para evitar mirarle a los ojos y sacando sus prismáticos volvió a su labor de recabar información. El rubio bufó furioso y dándose la vuelta, empezó a saltar por los tejados alejándose del lugar completamente decido a averiguar lo que quería… (si el viejo salido no le daba las respuestas que quería, ya buscaría donde encontrarlas)...

Sakura escuchaba la melodiosa y agradable voz de su abuela. Esta le contaba anécdotas de su vida y de su trabajo, pero no había tocado aun el asunto que mas le interesaba. El por qué de su distancia y su falta de relación con sus padres. La mujer no era tonta y se daba cuenta del interés de la joven por el tema.

- Sakura… ¿hay algo que quieras preguntarme?

- Pues...si- La joven tragó saliva antes de preguntar. - ¿Por qué nunca he sabido de ti?..y ¿como es que Tsunade te ha localizado?

- Verás querida,…cuando yo era poco más que una niña, fui comprometida en matrimonio con un hombre muy importante y adinerado, amigo de mi padre. Me casé cuando era mas o menos como tú, y entonces...

- ¡Espera! - la interrumpió su nieta totalmente sorprendida - ¿te obligaron a casarte?..

La mujer rió ante el asombro que mostraba la cara de la chica.

- Así es Sakura. En mis tiempos era algo bastante habitual. Las familias utilizaban los matrimonios concertados para conseguir fortuna o elevarse socialmente. En mi caso nuestra familia tenía un noble linaje pero habíamos perdido gran parte de nuestro capital y por eso me comprometieron con un respetable anticuario muy rico al que conocí el mismo día de mi boda.

- ¡Vaya!..y… ¿te gustaba?..lo digo por que si no lo conocías…bueno...al menos sería guapo ¿no?..

- Bueno,.. teniendo en cuanta que era treinta años mayor que yo, podríamos decir que para su edad era bastante atractivo...

La chica se llevó las manos a su cara por la sorpresa. ¡Era horrible!..casarse con un anciano. Sería lo mismo que si ella fuese la esposa de Jiraya sama. Solo de pensarlo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Una divertida sonrisa adornaba la cara de la mujer mientras contemplaba a su nieta. Podía leer en juvenil rostro todo lo que a la chica se le pasaba en ese momento por la mente.

- Te diré algo. Mi marido, o sea tu abuelo, era un hombre excepcional al que, aunque no lo creas, quise mucho. No puedo decirte que estuviese enamorada de él, pero llegué a quererle y respetarle por todo lo que valía.

- O sea, que tú le amabas…

- Aprendí a hacerlo, Sakura. No todo en las personas es el físico…Hay muchas cosas mas importantes y valiosas que una cara bonita…Como el valor, la lealtad, la generosidad o la ternura.

El comentario de su abuela le hizo inmediatamente pensar en el capricho de ella por el Uchiha, e inconscientemente su mente recreó la imagen de cierto amigo rubio por el que aun no tenia muy claro que sentía. Algo incomoda por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, aclaró su garganta antes de volver a preguntar.

- ya veo, pero eso no me aclara porque mi madre y tu os separasteis así…

- Bueno, pues te diré que al poco de casada, quedé embarazada de tu madre. Ambos, tu abuelo y yo estábamos encantados. Cuando nació, pensé que nada en el mundo podría acabar con tanta felicidad, pero no fue así. Apenas dos años después, mi querido esposo murió y yo tuve que hacerme cargo de una empresa gigantesca y de sacar adelante a una hija que era poco mas que un bebe.

Sakura escuchaba el relato con absoluta atención. La mujer fijó su mirada en la luz que entraba por el ventanal, y haciendo memoria continuó con la historia de su vida.

- Junto a él había aprendido a conocer el maravilloso mundo de las antigüedades y del arte, por lo que ayudada por sus fieles consejeros, a su muerte fui capaz de mantener e incluso aumentar el prestigio y el poder de nuestro emporio. Durante años todo marchaba sobre ruedas. Tu madre crecía feliz y se iba convirtiendo ante mis ojos en toda una señorita educada y saludable. Ella era el mayor de mis orgullos y toda mi vida. Adoraba las antigüedades, al igual que su padre o yo, por lo que esperaba que algún día mi hija sería una magnífica sucesora al frente de nuestro negocio…pero todo se fue al traste…

Arrastrando su silla, se acercó aun más a la mujer y con gran interés la instó a que continuara.

- ¿Qué ocurrió, abuela?

La aludida fijó su enternecida mirada sobre el bonito rostro de su pequeña. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien la llamaba así. ..Abuela…Sonriendo retomó su relato.

- Cuando tu madre tenía unos catorce años, sufrimos una serie de amenazas e intentos de robo, llevados a cabo por una banda de mafiosos que querían obtener a toda costa unos valiosísimos objetos que habíamos traído desde Europa. Nuestra guardia de seguridad no podía hacerles frente. Eran muy peligrosos y estaban muy bien entrenados. Habían incluso matado a uno de los vigilantes y herido a varios. Hasta la policía iba de cabeza. Uno de nuestros socios me aconsejó contratar los servicios de los ninjas de la Hoja. Él mismo me puso en contacto con el Hokage Un hombre llamado Sarutobi, que me atendió maravillosamente y que enseguida envió un grupo de sus shinobis para acabar con el problema. Ese grupo estaba compuesto por tres jóvenes y solo una mujer. Una joven rubia muy hermosa, de mi misma edad aproximadamente y con una fuerza asombrosa…

- ..¿Tsunade sama?.. - con gran asombro la pelirosa llegó a esa conclusión buscando la mirada del otro par de verdes ojos, esperando su confirmación.

- Efectivamente,..esa joven era tu sensei Tsunade.

- ¡Puf!..¡claro! por eso os conocíais…

La mujer asintió.

- Nos hicimos bastante amigas durante las dos semanas que estuvieron allí, ya que ambas éramos de la misma quinta y las dos habíamos perdido a un ser querido. Pero no fui la única que intimó con los ninjas de Konoha. En el grupo también venia un jovencito de unos diecisiete años. Un chico muy apuesto, que sin que yo me diese cuenta conquistó el corazón de mi pequeña y se enamoraron como solo dos adolescentes son capaces de hacer… Ese joven, pequeña…era tu padre…

Enmudeció de repente mientras los recuerdos iban desfilando por su mente como en una vieja película. Tomo aire, profundamente antes de continuar.

- Yo me tomé muy mal el asunto. El posible noviazgo de ambos era algo totalmente inaceptable para mí. Fui tremendamente egoísta y no quise aceptar el cariño que ambos se tenían. Se amaban de una manera que yo jamás pude entender y como yo no había conocido nunca. Consideraba que tu madre tenía que seguir en Tokio y casarse con alguien de su posición y quedar al frente de la empresa, como yo había hecho anteriormente. Para eso había sido educada y ese era su destino.

Sakura observó como su abuela se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar por el despacho de manera nerviosa y frustrada.

- Y... ¿que ocurrió entonces?..

- Como tu madre era menor de edad, la obligué a quedarse en casa cuando tu padre se marchó. Le dije que hasta que cumpliese 21 años, que era cuando se obtenía la mayoría de edad en aquel entonces, no podría decidir si quería irse o no. Creía que así conseguiría que ella le olvidase… ¡que necia fui! Cuando llego el momento, ella se fue y desde entonces no volví a verla.

- Pero… ¿así sin mas?... ¿se marcho y no seguisteis en contacto?..la verdad es que no me cuadra… ¿Mi madre no quise verte mas o que?..

- La culpa no fue de mi hija, sino mía. Yo fui la que se negó a volver a hablarle. Tuvimos una horrible discusión y le dije que si salía de casa era para no volver más. Tu madre salió llorando y diciéndome que nunca dejaría de quererme y que solo esperaba que algún día pudiese todo ser como antes. Yo no la escuché y mantuve mi rencor por años, a pesar de que ella me escribía a menudo e intentaba mantener el contacto.

La pelirosada aun sentada, no entendía como habían llegado dos personas que tanto se querían, a ese grado de distanciamiento. La voz triste y angustiada volvió a captar su atención.

- Ahora estoy pagando por mis grandes pecados. He perdido a mi hija por dos veces. La primera por mi absoluta culpa y la segunda por el cruel destino que me la ha vuelto a arrebatar antes de que fuese capaz de enmendar mi terrible error….solo espero que no me odiara…

Conmovida ante el llanto de la desolada mujer, Sakura se levantó y corrió a abrazarla con cariño.

- Estoy segura de que no te odiaba. Es verdad que nunca me hablo de ti, pero creo que era porque le dolía esta separación…Por favor, no llores…Ella nunca querría vernos sufrir...

Se secó con un pañuelo las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro y acarició con dulzura la mejilla de su nieta antes de volver a hablar.

- Seguro que estaba muy orgullosa de ti. En todas esas cartas que me escribía pero que nunca conteste, había fotos tuyas. Infinidad de ellas que aun tengo guardadas y que son el mayor de mis tesoros…Ahora quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido y deseo que vengas a vivir conmigo. Te prometo que no cometeré contigo los mismos errores que con tu madre…por eso quiero preguntarte… ¿aceptas la proposición de tu anciana abuela, Sakura?

La chica la besó con cariño y sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez en muchos días.

- Estaré encantada… - respondió la chica y luego guiñando un ojo añadió. -y... no eres una anciana, abuela…

Una pequeña risita salió de la boca de la mujer que acarició los rosados cabellos de la joven.

- Eso ya lo se, pero lo dije solo para conmoverte…

..//…

El enorme auto esperaba estacionado frente a la puerta de la casa de la hija del matrimonio Haruno muy temprano en la mañana. Apenas había amanecido cuando varias figuras de pie se despedían de la joven que lloraba en silencio contemplando las triste expresiones de las personas que en ese momento la acompañaban. Shizune, Kakashi, Jiraya y una extremadamente seria Tsunade, decían adiós a una apesadumbrada Sakura que con las escasas pertenencias que había metido en solo dos maletas, se preparaba para partir hacia su nuevo lugar de residencia a muchos kilómetros de allí.

Todos la habían abrazado y deseado un buen viaje. El sannin de pelo blanco enredó su rosada cabellera con afecto y su antiguo sensei kakashi la apretó en un cariñoso y protector abrazo. Shizune beso sus dos mejillas y después, mientras lloraba, apretaba a su fiel cerdito que se quejaba en los brazos de la morena. Por último le tocó el turno a su hasta ahora tutora.

Tsunade se acercó y posó una mano sobre el hombre de la que había sido su alumna más brillante. Aspiró con fuerza llenando de aire sus pulmones. No sabia que decir. La despedida era especialmente dura para ella. La joven se había convertido en algo parecido a una hija y como a tal había aprendido a quererla. Intentando mantener su postura de digna mandataria, evitaba que las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos, escaparan de ellos y fuesen vistas por los demás. Pero todo quedó en un vano intento cuando la joven de rosados cabellos, se abrazó a la rubia mujer y llorando sobre su hombro, buscó el cálido abrazo de vuelta.

Ambas se mantuvieron en esa postura durante eternos minutos hasta que la más mayor deshizo suavemente el contacto. Miró el acongojado y rostro y después besó con cariño su frente. Esa era la señal de la despedida. Ese era su mudo adiós.

Caminó despacio hasta la puerta del vehículo pero antes de entrar fijó su vista en el final de la calle, buscando desesperadamente.

No había venido… Se había despedido de todos sus amigos la noche anterior menos de él. No apareció por su casa cuando todos estaban allí. Con el corazón roto llego a la conclusión de que ya no le vería. El se lo dijo, no iría a despedirla…Tendría que aceptarlo... Había perdido al mejor de sus amigos.

El chofer metió las dos bolsas en el maletero y abrió la puerta para que la señora y la joven entrasen. La mujer se acomodó en el interior y cuando Sakura estaba por entrar, un grito la detuvo en seco.

- ¡SAKURA! ..¡SAKURA CHAN¡ …

El joven corría como un loco por la calle dando gritos que seguro despertarían a media población. Cuando llegó a la altura donde la joven esperaba se detuvo respirando agitadamente debido al esfuerzo. Sakura lo mira sonriendo. Había venido..Naruto había venido a despedirla. El chico frente a ella le devolvía la mirada sonrojado. Al final no había podido resistir y tuvo que ir a despedirla aunque el corazón se le partiese en mil pedazos al verla marchar.

- ¡Has venido!..M alegro de que lo hayas hecho…

- No podía dejar que te fueras sin darte esto…

Naruto le tendió un pequeño paquete que llevaba en sus manos, primorosamente envuelto. La joven lo tomó con manos temblorosas y lo miró para quedarse prendida de sus azules ojos.

- ..Esto..¿es para mí?

El rubio asintió.- Lo compre para tu cumpleaños…pero no pude dártelo…ya sabes porque...

- ..Si..

- Por favor, ..ábrelo – le dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano.

Las manos de Sakura desenvolvieron el paquete dejando ver la preciosa caja de música que el chico había comprado semanas atrás. La joven se quedó muda de asombro ante la visión del bellísimo objeto y nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

- ¡Oh Naruto! ..¡es preciosa!..

- Si que lo es - respondió en un susurro.

El joven miraba embelesado el hermoso rostro de la chica a la que tanto quería. Un nudo enorme le atravesaba la garganta y la pena ante su partida, le atenazaba el alma. Quería rogarle para que no se fuera. Pedirle que olvidara sus planes y que dijese que todo volvería a ser como antes. Pero sabía que era inútil. Las cartas echaban echadas y ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Se que quieres irte y dejar todo atrás, pero espero que mi regalo sirva para que te acuerdes de mi cuando la mires y no me olvides tan fácilmente.

- Naruto..no necesito nada para recordarte y mucho menos pienso olvidarme de ti jamás. Eres la persona que mas me importa de esta aldea y siempre será así.

Ante la atenta mirada de todos, guardó el obsequio en su mochila y la dejo dentro del coche. Luego, volviéndose hacia el joven, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza sintiendo como él la abrazaba a su vez como queriendo no dejarla ir jamás.

Tras unos instantes se separaron lentamente mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Azul contra verde, totalmente conectados. Naruto con un hondo suspiro dejo salir una breve frase.

- Siempre te querré ..Sakura Chan..

Totalmente enternecida, la joven en un improvisado impulso acercó su rostro al de Naruto y en con un suave roce unió sus labios a los de él, dejándolo totalmente choqueado. Entonces se separó y se introdujo en el vehículo cerrando la portezuela tras de si.

Antes de que el chico pudiese casi reaccionar, el automóvil se había puesto en marcha y se alejaba velozmente llevándose a Sakura muy lejos y dejando al rubio de pie contemplado la imagen de la chica que le decía adiós con la mano desde detrás del cristal.

…//…

**Fin del capitulo III (segunda parte) **

**Bien, ¿Qué os ha parecido? ..muy triste ¿verdad?. Bueno el próximo ya no lo será tanto. Lo prometo.**

**Un besote. Fern25 **


	6. C 4 Nueva vida y nuevos retos parte 1

_**¡Vaya siempre me pasa igual! Los capítulos se me alargan tanto, que al final tengo que dividirlos en dos. Así que aquí os dejo la primera parte de la cuarta entrega. En este capítulo ya hay algún pequeño salto en el tiempo, por lo que los chicos son ya algo más mayores.**_

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN**

**Capítulo IV - Nueva vida y nuevos retos…**

Con los ojos como platos, miraba asombrada la enorme mansión que se alzaba ante ella. Una casona rodeada de un vasto jardín y situada en la zona residencial más selecta de Tokio. Tras la ventanilla, durante el viaje había estado contemplando todo lo que le rodeaba con admiración. En todos sus viajes y misiones como kunoichi de Konoha, solo había estado en territorios cercanos a las naciones ninjas, por eso no había descubierto todo lo que el mundo exterior podía ofrecerle.

Cuando el automóvil se detuvo y el chofer bajó y le abrió la puerta, dudó por unos instantes antes de bajar. Sabía que comenzaba una nueva vida. Que a partir de ese momento, Sakura Haruno, chunnin de la villa de la hoja, dejaba de existir para convertirse en Sakura Haruno, nieta de la Sra. Erizawa, una de las personas más adineradas e influyentes de la ciudad.

Caminó tras su abuela hacia el interior del hermoso edificio y saludó cortésmente con la cabeza a todo el personal del servicio que trabaja para la su abuela y que a partir de ese momento, también se encargarían de atenderla a ella como nuevo miembro de la familia. Le resultaba extraño y algo violento, ser tratada con tanta deferencia y cortesía. Por un momento recordó a una jovencita tímida y de ojos perlados, que siempre parecía sentirse cohibida por ser el centro de la atención de su familia. Ahora empezaba a comprender como podía Hinata sentirse.

En silencio había seguido los pasos de la esbelta y elegante figura de su abuela que, con una palpable alegría por tenerla allí, iba guiándola por el interior de la vivienda mostrándole todo lo que consideraba oportuno que ella viera. Sakura que iba contemplando todo, estaba anonadada ante la cantidad de hermosos muebles y delicados objetos de arte, que seguramente serian valiosísimos y tremendamente caros.

Finalmente llegaron a una preciosa habitación del segundo piso. La mujer abrió la puerta y entró seguida de su nieta. Esta se quedó extasiada ante la vista. La habitación era muy grande y hermosamente decorada. Dos amplios ventanales proporcionaban luz a raudales y el mobiliario, cómodo y perfectamente diseñado, proporcionaban una ambiente agradable y acogedor a la estancia.

Sakura paseo su vista por toda la habitación y se acercó a la enorme cama que tenia en el centro. Deslizo con suavidad la mano sobre el cubrecama de seda apreciando su suavidad y belleza. Volvió el rostro hacia la mujer, que con una sonrisa la contemplaba apoyada sobre el escritorio.

- ¿Te gusta, querida?

- Es...maravillosa,…abuela.

La mujer se acercó y le puso una mano delicadamente sobre el hombro y con la otra apartó el rosado pelo de su cara.

- Esta era la habitación de tu madre. Pensé que te gustaría usarla,..pero si no estás a gusto aquí, puedes escoger otra. Hay varios dormitorios vacíos, así que no tendrías problema en conseguir otro cuarto si lo prefieres.

- ¡Oh, no!..esta es perfecta…de verdad.

La mujer asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando llego se volvió para mirar de nuevo a la jovencita, que de pie en el centro de la estancia, observaba todo con gran curiosidad.

- Bien, entonces te dejo para que te acomodes. - señalando hacia las dos maletas de la chica que estaban junto al armario continuó - Ahí te han dejado tu equipaje para que puedas cambiarte, aunque mañana saldremos para comprarte ropa nueva y todo lo que necesites…¿de acuerdo?

La chica asintió y la mujer salió cerrando la puerta tras de si dejando a la joven para que se habituase a su nuevo entorno. Esta se dirigió hacia la cama acarreando una de las bolsas y la abrió para sacar su contenido con cuidado. Dejó todas las pertenecías que había en su interior sobre el mullido lecho y las contempló por ultima vez. Su badana, algunas fotos de sus padres y la del equipo 7 en sus inicios, sus armas y la cajita de música que Naruto le había dado, entre otros componían la colección de objetos que ella consideraba como sus tesoros mas preciados. Con un suspiro, volvió a introducirlos todos en la bolsa y decidida se acercó al armario y los guardó en lo mas profundo del atillo de este, para no volver a verlos hasta que estuviese de nuevo preparada.

Después de una reconfortante ducha y vestida con ropa limpia se disponía a bajar a cenar cuando un repentino sentimiento de desazón se instaló en su pecho. Antes de darse cuenta, la bolsa que previamente había guardado estaba de nuevo en sus manos, mientras rebuscaba con impaciencia en su interior. Con una pequeña sonrisa, encontró lo que había estado buscando. El regalo de Naruto apareció en sus manos y con cariño lo colocó sobre su tocador, tras guardar nuevamente la pequeña maleta en el mismo sitio en el que estaba.

Acarició dulcemente la reluciente y bella tapa antes de abrirla y escuchar la suave melodía, dejando su mente recrearse en el recuerdo del infantil y dulce gesto de su rubio amigo.

..//…

Miraba su reflejo en el espejo mientras subía la cremallera de su verde chaleco de jounnin. No podía quejarse, su aspecto era impecable aunque a pesar de hacer casi un año de su ascenso a su actual categoría, aún echaba en falta su viejo y querido uniforme naranja con el que tantos momentos había vivido. Se preguntaba que pensaría ella si pudiera verle así...

Frustrado se refregó la cara con sus manos, desordenando de paso sus rubios cabellos. ¡No!..¡no debía pensar más en ella! Hacia ya un año que se marchó y solo había recibido un par de cartas suyas. Frías misivas en las cuales apenas contaba nada sobre su actual vida y en la que se limitaba a mandarle saludos y varios comentarios banales. Su vida debía seguir adelante. Tenia que recordar todo lo que se había propuesto hacer. Ella había decidido seguir con su vida sin él, y Naruto Uzumaki haría lo mismo. El actual jounnin de la hoja seguiría adelante, luchando con hacer realidad su ya único sueño. Convertirse algún día en el mejor Hokage de todos…

Se fijó de nuevo en su aspecto y una semi sonrisa orgullosa se plasmó en su rostro. Su reflejo le devolvía la imagen de un joven que había dejada atrás definitivamente la niñez. Había ganado en altura y corpulencia y sus habilidades como shinobi eran muy apreciadas y altamente valoradas. La vida le sonreía, aunque... miró con algo de aprensión sus manos esperando ver el ya habitual resplandor. Solo había algo que nublaba el horizonte de su futuro. Jiraya había hablado con él semanas atrás y por fin le dejó conocer eso que siempre le habían ocultado. Su destino era incierto y posiblemente trágico. Debía aprovechar el tiempo del que disponía, por si las cosas no salían tan bien como esperaban.

Tenía algo más de dieciséis años y sabía que muchas chicas lo encontraban especialmente atractivo, y aunque en su corazón la eterna imagen de su antigua compañera de equipo viviría para siempre, hacia algún tiempo que había decidido que ya era hora de empezar a disfrutar un poco de la vida.

..//…

Tsunade apoyada sobre el quicio de la ventana observaba el cielo tormentoso, tan gris como sus pensamientos. Sobre la mesa de su despacho un botella de Sake casi vacía había sido la única compañía que se había permitido durante toda la tarde, pero ahora su amigo de blancos cabellos sentado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, la contemplaba a ella tan absorto y con la misma atención que la mujer le dedicaba a las oscuras y tenebrosas nubes.

Jiraya, se preguntaba si lo que tanto le gustaba de la fémina que tenia enfrente era su indiscutible belleza o era algo más. Sabia que su eterna juventud se debía a un artificio creado por sus habilidades y que no era para nada real, y aunque él estaba muy acostumbrado a ver infinidad de mujeres hermosas y realmente jóvenes, ninguna conseguía conmoverle y hacer latir su maduro corazón de la manera que la irascible, medio alcohólica y ludópata Tsunade lo hacia desde que era un imberbe y atolondrado jovencito.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la silenciosa mujer. Al llegar a su espalda, contuvo el impulso de rodearla con sus brazos y sentir el calido contacto del engañosamente frágil cuerpo femenino. Sabia que corría el riesgo de encontrase estampado en la pared mas cercana. Pero no fue ese miedo el que le contuvo, sino otro más sombrío y doloroso. Era el miedo a poder ser nuevamente rechazado. Tocó suavemente su hombro para llamar su atención y espero a que ella se volviese y le devolviese la mirada.

De frente ambos se miraron intercambiando mudos comentarios, hasta que la mujer rompió el silencio.

- ¡Es tan joven, Jiraya! ¡Si aun no tiene ni diecisiete años!

El sannin asintió a lo que la mujer le decía, revelando una leve sonrisa.

- Tsunade, él está preparado. No es un jovencito indefenso. Es el mejor ninja de su generación. Un jonnin con una capacidad y nivel increíbles, que has conseguido vencer los mas difíciles retos. Hasta el mismo Kakashi reconoció que ya lo había superado con creces…

Mirando hacia el exterior, el hombre continuó. - No te preocupes,…será capaz de afrontarlo y salir victorioso...estoy completamente seguro…

- Lo sé Jiraya, pero no por eso puedo dejar de estar preocupada y no solo por su seguridad sino por la de toda la aldea. ¿Qué ocurrirá si las cosas salen mal...entonces….

El hombre la detuvo con un gesto.

- Tranquila. Ya he pensado en eso. Naruto y yo nos iremos a las montañas y allí aguardaremos hasta que llegue el momento. El ya lo sabe...y está de acuerdo…

Caminó despacio hasta su sillón y se sentó cansinamente bajo la atenta mirada de su leal acompañante. Con un ligero cabeceo, mostró su conformidad.

- Bien, os asignaré entonces un par de escuadrones ambu, para que os acompañen.

- No.

- ¿No?..No...¿Que?..

- Nada de ambus. Naruto y yo iremos solos.

- ¡De eso nada! - añadió la mujer levantándose de nuevo de golpe, para enfrentar al peliblanco. - ¿estas loco acaso, Jiraya?..

- No soy un suicida, si es lo que quieres decir. Sé muy bien el riesgo que corro pero,… es mejor así. Además siento como si se lo debiera. Su padre era mucho más que mi alumno, era lo más parecido que he tenido nunca a un hijo y yo le quería como a tal. Le prometí que cuidaría de su vástago y eso haré...

- ¡Ni hablar! ...¡No lo permitiré!..¡Aceptarás la escolta que te asigne y se acabó!

- Lo siento, pero no pienso obedecerte esta vez. No voy a consentir que todo esto se convierta en un circo. Tengo una gran responsabilidad con Naruto y por eso estaré a su lado ahora que más lo necesita,..y lo haré solo, Tsunade...

Antes de que la mujer pudiese responderle un sonido se escuchó en la habitación provinente de la ventana cogiéndoles por sorpresa.

Los dos sannin se volvieron rápidamente para ver a dos figuras que agazapadas se preparaban para entrar en la habitación. Un hombre de pelo gris y rostro cubierto acompañado del actual capitán del equipo 7.

- ¡Vaya...! Kakashi, Yamato ...adelante … - Con un ligero tono de burla la rubia Hokage les hizo el gesto de invitarles a pasar.- parece que ahora a todo el mundo le ha dado por evitar las puertas cuando vienen a verme…

Ambos saltaron al interior de la estancia algo avergonzados por la clara indirecta que acaban de recibir por parte de la mujer. Kakashi se rascó la cabeza mientras trataba de justificarse.

- Lo sentimos, mucho…pero Shizune no nos permitia pasar y debiamos hablar con Uds. cuanto antes…

- Bien, llegais justo a tiempo entonces de ayudarme a convencer a este inconsciente…

- En realidad nosotros también estamos de acuerdo con Jiraya. Por eso, venimos para ofrecer nuestra ayuda y acompañarle … Tsunade sama ..- continuó el ninja copia.

- Creemos, - añadió a su vez Yamato - que entre nosotros tres podríamos controlar mejor la situación y conseguir de paso que fuera lo menos traumática posible y no alertar o asustar a la población.

La mujer rodeada por los tres hombres que impacientes esperaban su decisión, se sentía indecisa ante la resolución que tenía que tomar. Por un lado concedía que tenían razón en algunas cosas que le habían planteado, pero como Hokage de la hoja, debía ser sobre todo precavida. Por otro lado comprendía y compartía el sentir de su viejo amigo respecto al chico...

Con un bufido de resignación, admitió que a veces había que dejar la cabeza aparte y decidir un poco con el corazón. Con una severa mirada les habló adoptando su papel mas serio como la mayor dirigente de la villa.

- De acuerdo… Vosotros ganáis. Iréis solo los tres con él.

Jiraya esbozó una amplia y satisfecha sonrisa y le hizo un guiño cómplice a la rubia. Esta añadió con un suspiro - Solo espero no equivocarme…

Corrían en silencio metido cada uno en sus propias cavilaciones. El camino era largo y pedregoso y después de más de siete horas sin apenas descansar, empezaban a denotar algo de cansancio. El mayor de todos propuso parar en un pequeño claro a descansar un poco y el resto del grupo accedió sin mucha discusión.

Tras el breve reposo en el cual aprovecharon para comer y beber algo, reanudaron de nuevo la marcha con algo más de energía. Naruto iba bastante callado y pensativo logrando que sus compañeros de viaje fueran conscientes de la preocupación y desaliento que embargaba al joven.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino. Una amplia plataforma rocosa en el interior de un valle, bordeado de altas y escapadas montañas que lo resguardaba del exterior y de miradas indiscretas. Pesadamente dejaron sus mochilas junto a unas rocas y avanzaron hasta el centro de la explanada, donde se detuvieron observando cuidadosamente todo lo que les rodeaba buscado algún signo de vida o algún observador no deseado. Cuando se aseguraron de que la absoluta soledad reinaba en aquel lugar, se miraron expectantes sin saber que decir.

En ese momento, Naruto se volvió hacia el trío que le acompañaban con una seria expresión en su juvenil rostro.

- Estoy listo...

Jiraya asintió y se acercó al joven. Este estiró sus brazos ofreciéndolos y dejó que el capitán Yamato le pusiese unos grilletes hechos de madera que invocó previamente. Cuando los ajustó cerrándolos sobres sus muñecas, estos brillaron con un extraño resplandor azulado que indicaba que habían sido asegurados con chakra del hombre clonado con ADN del primer Hokage.

El rubio abrió sus brazos lo máximo que el amarre le permitía para comprobar la resistencia y el nivel de movilidad que ahora tenia, consiguiendo solamente separar sus manos a una distancia máxima de algo mas de treinta centímetros. Los tres shinobis observaban en silencio mientras este se miraba las ataduras. Con tristeza se sentó en el suelo y cruzo los brazos sobre sus flexionadas rodillas, con aire abatido. El sannin se acercó y le puso cariñosamente una mano en el hombro en un intento de reconfortarlo, para luego apartarse a una distancia de un par de metros y empezar a dibujar con su propia sangre una serie de runas en el suelo, que rodeaban al chico dejándole en el interior del círculo.

Cuando terminó, sus manos se movieron ágilmente en una serie de sellos intrincados y extraños que consiguieron que los signos cobraran vida y se fueran uniendo formando una extraña cadena. Esta empezó a iluminarse hasta llegar a la incandescencia, para luego prenderse en pequeñas llamas que se consumieron después de unos instantes, dejando las marcas grababas a fuego sobre la roca.

Kakashi se acercó e intentó pasar una mano al interior del círculo chocando contra un muro invisible que lo repelió con chispazo. Con un ligero cabeceo hacia el sannin, le confirmó el éxito de jutsu.

Por último, Yamato de nuevo invocó una jaula enorme que dejó al chico y al protector círculo en su interior, manteniéndolo alejado de ellos.

Naruto mientras tanto, aun sentando en el suelo, observaba completamente en silencio todo lo que sus antiguos maestros iban haciendo. No se inmutaba ante las exhaustivas medidas de seguridad que le impusieron, manteniéndose extrañamente callado y tranquilo. Cada vez más a menudo su mirada se elevaba hacia el azulado cielo contemplando embelesado las nubes y comprendiendo el placer que Shikamaru encontraba en tan relajado gesto. Finalmente, el trabajo que se estaba realizando a su alrededor, dejó de tener interés para el y dejó que su mente se perdiese en vagos recueros y experiencias de su corta pero agitada vida. Los rostros de sus amigos y enemigos empezaron a desfilar ante el, creando un sinfín de emociones encontradas, hasta que un bello rostro de verdes ojos, se adueñó por completo de sus pensamientos llevando algo de sosiego a su agitado espíritu. La voz de Jiraya lo devolvió a la cruda realidad.

- Naruto, hemos terminado... Ahora todo queda en tus manos...

El joven se levantó y enfrentó a su maestro más mayor.

- Bien, pero no tengo muy claro que debo hacer,..Ero senin...

- ya te lo explique Naruto. Solo relájate y concéntrate...tienes que reunir toda tu fuerza y controlar tu espíritu...

El rubio asintió y cerro los ojos, pero los abrió nuevamente apenas un segundo después.

- Kakashi sensei, capitán Yamato… quiero pediros algo.. y sobre todo a ti…Ero senin..

- Dime...

- Si esto no sale bien…por favor no dejéis que se adueñe de mi cuerpo…

El ninja copia fue el primero en responder.

- No lo permitiremos, …tranquilo Naruto…

El joven sonrió tristemente y miró a los tres hombres por última vez. Estos sonrieron de vuelta dándole un incondicional apoyo, entonces el chico volvió a sentarse adoptando la posición del loto y empezó a regular su respiraron intentando alcanzar el estado mental necesario para entrar en trance, ante la atenta mirada de sus expectantes guardianes. Poco a poco los sonidos del mundo exterior empezaron a ser menos audibles y lo único que escuchaba era el firme, acompasado y rítmico latir de su propio corazón. La oscuridad en la que estaba sumergido, dio paso a una leve claridad que le permitió ver ante él las conocidas puertas que contenían a su demonio interior. De repente una voz áspera y ronca le habló erizando todos los vellos de su cuerpo.

- Por fin has venido, chico...

Dos ojos rojos y crueles le miraban tras los barrotes. Los mismos que poco a a poco se abrieron permitiendo ver al malvado ser en todo su esplendor.

Naruto se obligó a permanecer en su sitio sin retroceder ni un centímetro No debía mostrar debilidad ni miedo. Jiraya le había advertido que su lucha seria un enfrentamiento de voluntades y que no debía bajo ningún concepto, dejarle ver algún signo de debilidad.

El zorro avanzó despacio una monstruosa garra que quedó a centímetros del rostro del rubio, Este trago saliva y escuchó al la bestia reír.

- Tu hora ha llegado, niñato… ¿estás preparado para morir?..

…//….

**Fin de la primera parte del Capítulo VI. **


	7. C 4 Nueva vida Nuevos retos parte 2

_**La verdad es que tenía este capítulo terminado hace un par de días, pero no he podido colgarlo antes. También he tomado buena nota de que no os gusta que lo ponga por partes, pero es que me salen largísimos y me parecía que quizás os resultara pesado de leer un texto tan extenso. Así que quizás me plantee hacerlos mas cortos... (A ver si puedo).**_

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN**

**Capítulo IV – Nueva vida. Nuevos retos… (2ª parte)**

Su maltrecho cuerpo literalmente voló hasta estrellarse con estrépito con la pared, logrando sacar un doloroso gemido del exhausto rubio. Se quedó medio recostado en el suelo intentado recuperar la respiración mientras se llevaba la mano hacia el costado derecho donde recibió el mayor impacto esta vez. Un bestial zarpazo que lo había lanzado por los aires como si fuera un muñeco, había ocasionado los últimos daños que se sumaban a los que llevaba desde que la lucha comenzó.

No le cabía la menor duda, la bestia lo estaba machacando y él, por el contrario, no había conseguido ni siquiera rozarle. El maldito zorro estaba jugando con él como si fuera un gato torturando a un indefenso ratón. Su herido cuerpo era buena prueba de ello.

Apoyó sus ensangrentadas manos sobre el suelo y se fue medio arrastrando hasta conseguir dejar recostada su cabeza contra el muro y exhalar con mucha dificultad el aire de sus pulmones. Hasta el simple hecho de respirar, suponía un esfuerzo titánico por su parte. Tenia al menos dos costillas fracturadas, una brecha enorme sobre el ojo izquierdo, que no paraba de sangrar y que limitaba la visión, además de un hombro dislocado. Eso sin contar la multitud de heridas tanto internas como externas que acumulaba en su anatomía. Sin casi notarlo, los ojos se le estaban cerrando debido al agotamiento, al dolor y a la enorme cantidad de sangre perdida. La risa cruel del demonio le sacó del sopor provocándole un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

- ¡Que pasa…niñato!... ¿Ya te has dado por vencido?... ¡Que pena!..¡Con lo bien que lo estamos pasando!…¡Por lo visto al final solo eres un débil e inútil humano mas!…otro patético ejemplar de tu asquerosa raza…

Naruto sintió una ola de repentino orgullo volver él y con enorme esfuerzo, arrastrando su cuerpo sobre la pared que le sostenida, se puso de pie dispuesto a si no podía vencerle, al menos morir dando batalla.

- ¡De eso nada…escoria! ..Todavía tengo mucho que dar…

El zorro viendo la patética imagen del tambaleante y herido joven delante de él, no pudo menos que reírse mientras pasaba una larga y viscosa lengua sobre su hocico.

- ¡Eres valiente, chico! ..Al menos te reconozco eso, pero no vas a librarte de que acabe devorándote al final…

La rubia cabeza se levanto orgullosa mostrando un brillo resuelto en su azulada mirada y una sonrisa segura en su ensangrentados labios.

- Quizás…pero te aseguro que no seré un bocado fácil de digerir…

Y ante la atónita mirada del poderoso nueve colas, el joven Uzumaki, recuperó con asombrosa rapidez la fuerza suficiente como para demostrarle a su rival, el valor y arrojo heredados del su padre, el cuarto Hokage de Konoha, corriendo velozmente al encuentro de su mortal y eterno enemigo.

No terminó de cepillar su lustrosa melena hasta conseguir que brillase más que el metal pulido. Entonces dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador y se colocó los pequeños pendientes de diamantes que su abuela le regaló cuando cumplió los dieciséis, unas semanas atrás. Aliso su vestido con nerviosismo y satisfecha con el reflejó que se proyectaba sobre el reluciente espejo, sonrió a su imagen. Luego respirando profundamente salió por la puerta de su habitación para enfrentar su primera cena de gala de esta temporada.

Con algo de inseguridad caminaba por el pasillo escuchando el delicado sonido que los altísimos tacones de sus zapatos provocaban al chocar contra el marmóreo suelo. Llevaba un bonito vestido azul y largo que le favorecía y le daba un aire tan mundano y elegante, que estaba segura que nadie sería capaz ahora de relacionar a la tímida, frontuda e insegura niña con la joven en la que se había convertido. Pero en el fondo, seguía teniendo algo de aprensión ante los eventos sociales, como las fiestas tan elegantes que su abuela había organizado en un par de ocasiones. No creía estar aun lo suficientemente preparada para afrontar el lidiar con infinidad de cubiertos, los cuales aún le seguían presentado batalla.

Llegó finalmente ante las puertas del salón y se quedó muda de asombro por la cantidad de gente que allí había. Eso no concordaba con "solo algunos amigos, querida", que le había dicho la mujer el día anterior. Seguro que podrían llegar a casi el centenar de invitados. Respirando hondamente para tranquilizarse, se adentró en la marea humana.

…//….

Los tres hombres contemplaban impotentes el espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. La figura yaciente de Naruto se revolcaba en el suelo, rodando sobre sí mismo y lanzando horribles alaridos que ponían los vellos de punta a los shinobis.

Kakashi se ahogaba en la frustración sintiéndose en alguna medida culpable de todo lo que estaba aconteciendo. Como profesor había sido un autentico desastre. La única vez que había aceptado a tres genins para enseñar, todos habían acabado mal. Sakura se había marchado tras su terrible perdida y había abandonado su futuro como Kunoichi, Sasuke…mejor ni hablar; y por último Naruto. El único de sus antiguos alumnos que aun quedaba, estaba en estos momentos pasando por el horrible trance que, o bien, acababa con su vida, o lo convertía en algo de lo que no estaban muy seguros fuese a ser conveniente para él y para la aldea.

Sintió los penetrantes ojos de su antiguo subordinado clavándose alternadamente en Jiraya y en él y volvió la cabeza para ver que es lo que el hombre quería decirle, notando a su vez como el sannin de pelo blanco también hacia lo mismo, mirando interrogativamente a Yamato.

…//…

De nuevo volvía a repetirse. Otra vez había sido despedido brutalmente por un golpe de la cola de la bestia que lo hizo precipitase contra la pared contraria. Volvió a incorporarse escupiendo un nuevo brote de sangre que manchó aun mas su ajado chaleco, solo que esta vez no tuvo apenas tiempo para nada mas, ya que el golpe siguiente le cogió tan de improviso que no pudo ni prepararse y acabó estampado contra los barrotes de la celda donde el demonio había estado recluido todo el tiempo.

La feroz bestia reía mientras lo iba implacablemente triturando. Hacia tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto y ahora lo hacia con doble razón. Sentía un lujurioso placer en ver como iba quebrando poco a poco al que había sido su carcelero durante años y de paso, se vengaba del hombre que lo recluyo en aquel débil y presuntuoso contenedor.

- ¡Bueno chico! …Voy a ser generoso y no te torturaré más. Me limitaré esta vez a devorarte y luego podré dedicarme a destruir a los habitantes de la villa donde vives y todos sus repugnantes habitantes…pero tú ya no podrás verlo…¡que pena!...

Naruto apenas le escuchaba ya que estaba preso de un horrible dolor. El radio de su brazo izquierdo se había roto y salía al exterior rasgando carne, músculos y piel después de haber sido quebrado por el último golpe, convirtiendo su extremidad en una masa de carne sanguinolenta de la que brotaba sangre y alguna que otra astilla del hueso. Como pudo desató su badana y la apretó en su brazo haciendo un improvisado torniquete, apretándolo con los dientes y reprimiendo el alarido que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios.

Iba a morir, …estaba claro. Su batalla definitiva la iba a perder. Nada servía contra el Kyubi. El zorro desgraciado era mucho rival para él. Su rasengan había sido totalmente inútil. El demonio era una acumulación de puro chakra así que había sido, como intentar apagar un fuego con una cerilla. Estaba todo perdido. Su vida acabaría y con él, la de todos sus seres queridos. Iruka, Kakashi, Ero senin, La vieja Hokage, Sakura... Cerró sus ojos y recreó en su mente la dulce imagen de la chica…Bueno al menos ella estaba relativamente a salvo lejos de allí. Ya no volvería a hacerle daño como aquella vez cuando la atacó estando poseído…ahora podía recordarlo…

El zorro lo miraba expectante. El joven no mostraba ningún miedo y en el fondo eso le irritaba. Quería disfrutar del momento cuando acabase con su vida. Había deseado escucharle gritar, rogarle que le matara, pero el joven parecía dispuesto negarle ese placer. Esperaría…Tenia todo el tiempo del mundo…Total, los últimos diecisiete años los había pasado prisionero en el interior del chico, …no supondría mucho aguardar unas horas mas…

Naruto apenas podía creerlo. Los recuerdos de todo lo ocurrido cada vez que el zorro había poseído su cuerpo, volvían a su mente permitiéndole ver lo que únicamente sabía por que le habían contando. Todas las imágenes desfilaban ante sus ojos, pudiendo apreciarlas con absoluta claridad por primera vez. Como cuando agredió a Sakura y después se enfrentó a Orochimaru…y este le dejo casi clavado en aquella pared rocosa… sacando de aquella boca tan asquerosa y llena de serpientes, aquella espada tan larga …¿Espada?..

Haciendo un soberano esfuerzo, se incorporó. ¡Claro..una espada! Tenia que herir a la bestia con algo sólido y punzante…pero ¿Qué?..Un Kunai estaba descartado. No podría acercarse lo suficiente y él no usaba katanas…¡Piensa, Naruto…piensa!. Recordó las recomendaciones de Jiraya cuando le preparaba para la contienda…" _Naruto._." la voz del viejo pervertido llenó su cabeza …" _tu mente será el lugar donde se producirá el enfrentamiento...eso te dará una ligera ventaja, aprovecha todo lo que tengas..La realidad será la que tu quieras que sea"_..

El joven sacudió la rubia cabeza totalmente frustrado: ¡Joder Ero senin…! ¡No tengo ni pajolera idea de lo que quieres decirme!..Si escribieras tus libros de la misma forma en que me aconsejas a mí, no te comerías una mierda..

Al intentar incorporarse, resbaló ligeramente con uno de los destrozados barrotes de la celda. ..Un largo palo acabado en una afilada punta. Lo cogió con suavidad casi acariciando la pulimentada madera y una sonrisa perversa adornó su juvenil rostro…

…//….

Con disimulo se escabulló hacia uno de los rincones buscando la manera de poder salir de allí. Se sentía abrumada entre tanta gente, tantos diamantes y tantos prejuicios. Su abuela era una mujer bastante sencilla,…¿Por qué se relacionaba con esta panda de presuntuosos?...

Viendo a un cuarentón que la había estado casi acosando durante gran parte de la velada, se retiró instintivamente hacia atrás hasta que chocó con algo relativamente duro y cálido. Se volvió de inmediato y se encontró con un par de ojos castaños que la miraban risueños.

- ¡Vaya...Parece que no soy el único aquí que está deseando desaparecer!...aunque es extraño que las niñas bonitas no quieran ser admiradas…

La joven enrojeció ante el comentario y observó al que había dicho esas palabras. Era un joven algo mayor que ella, de pelo y ojos castaños y bastante atractivo,..todo había que decirlo. Era bastante alto y se veía que estaba en buna forma, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención, fue su sonrisa. Una sonrisa confiada y alegre que inmediatamente la cautivó.

- Lo siento, ..Yo no quería..

- No te preocupes,..el joven hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano- También es mi culpa por ocupar tu escondite…Supongo que hay muchos hombres que no entienden lo que significa un "no" - añadió observando al hombre del cual había estado escondiéndose la chica.

Luego volviendo la mirada hacia la joven y con una leve risita extendió una mano y se presentó - Soy Ginta Yumi…Y..tú eres…

Sonriéndole a su vez, correspondió al saludo del hombre.

- Sakura…Sakura Haruno..

Los castaños ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y luego una amplia sonrisa complacida adornó el rostro del joven, haciéndole aun más apuesto que antes.

- Tú eres entonces la nieta de la Sra. Erizawa..¿no es así?..- Ante el gesto de asentimiento de la pelirosada, el joven continuó. - Esto es un inesperado placer. Mi padre era un antiguo socio de tu abuelo y ahora es uno de los mejores amigos de tu abuela, por lo que espero que también nosotros podamos ser amigos.

Antes de que la joven pudiera hablar, la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia el centro del salón donde varias parejas bailaban al compás de una suave melodía. Riendo ante la expresión asombrada de la chica, el joven rodeo suavemente la femenina cintura y empezó a moverse al compás de la música, encantado al ver que su joven y bella pareja finalmente decidió unirse a él y disfrutar del baile.

..//…

Devorados por la frustración y la impaciencia se obligaban a observar como el cuerpo del joven se convulsionaba como preso de invisibles delirios. De su entreabierta y jadeante boca, un hilo de sangre cada vez más abundante, brotaba en intermitentes borbotones y sus manos trémulas arañaban frenéticamente el suelo hiriéndolas de paso con las rocas y guijarros sueltos que había en la pedregosa superficie.

Yamato se daba cuenta de cuanto sufrían sus dos acompañantes. A él también le afectaba la visión de la agonía del joven shinobi, pero a sus dos antiguos senseis les dolía especialmente ver la dolorosa imagen del chico al que habían ayudado a salir de su penosa y solitaria existencia, contribuyendo a la transformación en el joven fuerte y valiente que era ahora, y al que sin duda apreciaban como si de un hijo se tratase.

Enfocó de nuevo su vista en la figura del sufriente joven. Este había empezado a gritar y convulsionarse con mayor ímpetu que antes. Kakashi se incorporó de un salto casi dispuesto a acercarse al joven, pero Jiraya le detuvo poniendo un brazo frente a él y con una negación de su cabeza. Aun así, era visible el doloroso gesto que había plasmado en su maduro rostro.

Una duda asaltó repentinamente al antiguo ambu. ¿Podrían sus dos acompañantes hacer caso omiso de sus sentimientos y hacerlo?..¿Podrían cumplir con su promesa o mejor dicho, con su deber...? Él no estaba muy seguro. Dispuesto a averiguarlo, se volvió para mirar de frente a ambos hombres. Estos al sentir sus ojos fijos en ellos le devolvieron la mirada esperando por las palabras de Yamato, la cuales no se hicieron esperar.

- ¿Seréis capaces de hacerlo?..Si llega el momento…¿Podréis matar a Naruto?...

..//…

Tenia que distraerlo. No podía ser tan obvio y acercarse a su encuentro con la improvisada lanza en ristre como un iluminado Quijote. Con disimulo se puso lastimosamente en pie y dejó que sus dedos empezaran todo lo velozmente que su herido brazo le permitía, a moverse haciendo los sellos que lograron crear un grupo numeroso de sus famosos y inconfundibles clones, que rodaron al joven esperando sus instrucciones. El zorro esperaba relamiéndose ante la visión de un nuevo y sangriento enfrentamiento. Desde luego el humano le estaba haciendo pasárselo en grande.

Ante la señal del joven, varios de ellos se lanzaron a tumba abierta contra la bestia, gritando y atacándole de frente, mientras otros dedicaban a su retaguardia, procurando crear un clima de total confusión. Entre tanto alboroto, el demonio de nueve colas empezó a golpear a diestro y siniestro con sus zarpas y colas a todas los copias de su presa, haciéndoles desaparecer al mínimo contacto.

Cuando no quedaron ya ninguna, divertido se volvió a donde había visto por ultima vez al chico dispuesto a burlarse de él, descubriendo con sorpresa que ya no estaba. Con un rugido impaciente se giró hacia su derecha donde el rubio había aparecido apertrechado con uno de los barrotes de su celda dispuesto a clavárselo. Avanzó una de sus garras y de un golpe le arrancó su arma para luego atraparlo con fuerza por el cuello y acercarlo irritado a su cara.

- ¿DE VERDAD CREÍAS QUE CON UN TRUCO TAN BURDO PODRIAS HERIRME?..¡HUMANO INUTIL!..

El joven alzó su rostro que incomprensiblemente esta sonriendo.

- No….- dijo solamente antes de desaparecer con un sonoro plof…

Otra voz se escuchó casi a su espalda, obligándole a volverse de repente.

- Con ese no. Pero con este …si…

Antes de que se diese cuenta, el verdadero Naruto apareció sobre su cabeza y tomando un fuerte impulso hundió el afilado trozo de madera en uno de sus rojizos ojos sintiendo el peculiar chasquido producido al reventar el globo ocular, haciendo sangrar y aullar de dolor a la temible bestia.

Esta empezó a tambalearse rugiendo y golpeando las paredes con su cuerpo, levantando trozos de rocas por el impacto, mientras intentaba inútilmente arrancarse la extraña arma de su ojo. El joven aprovechando el repentino estado de debilidad de su contrincante, decidió terminar de una vez por todas ya que si no era ahora, no volvería a tener otra oportunidad. Aferró un nuevo madero y sacando fuerzas de donde ya no tenía, se acercó rápidamente, y sorteando los erráticos movimientos de la fiera, se coló ágilmente entre las patas del animal y con decisión, enterró la larga estaca con fiereza donde supuso debía estar el corazón del demonio, dejando que la sangre caliente de la bestia le bañase por completo, mientras acumulaba oxigeno en sus pulmones para gritar por última vez.

- ¡Yo voy a morir, bestia inmunda…pero tú vendrás conmigo!..

Con un estridente rugido, el Kyubi empezó a revolverse hasta chocar contra el muro y caer. Se apartó lo más que pudo para no ser aplastado con los erráticos movimientos del animal, y sin poder aguantar más se desplomó en el suelo a su vez, para sumergirse en la negrura de la inconciencia a renglón seguido, pero no antes de ver como la infame bestia se debatía entre horribles espasmos.

..//…

- Estoy encantada de que hayas venido,.. querido. Tu padre me comentó que habías vuelto hace algo mas de un año, pero no había tenido la ocasión de verte…Me has tenido algo abandonada..Ginta.

- Lo sé y lo siento Sra. Erizawa, pero desde que volví y empecé la universidad he estado bastante ocupado…¿verdad padre?

El joven miraba azorado a su padre que acompañado de la anfitriona habían acudido a ellos al verles bailar. El hombre asintió y se volvió hacia su acompañante para añadir:

- Ginta no quiso seguir estudiando en Inglaterra, a pesar de que tanto Oxford como Cambrigde le acogerían orgullosos. Decidió que quería volver a Japón y la verdad es que después de tantos años lejos de mi, le echaba mucho en falta y accedí a que hiciese su carrera aquí en Tokio.

La mujer con una sonrisa y agarrada al brazo de su antiguo socio, parecía encantada con la situación. Observaba complacida como su nieta había entablado conversación con el joven y como parecía estar a gusto con el muchacho.

- Bueno no te preocupes, supongo que no siempre es agradable venir a visitar a una anciana, pero ahora que conoces a Sakura, espero al menos verte por aquí más a menudo…

El doble sentido del comentario de la mujer, sacó a relucir un suave sonrojo en el rostro de su nieta que el joven contempló encantado.

- Por supuesto, Señora. Será un gran placer venir a visitarlas…a ambas.

Llevaban ya varias horas esperando sentados y con el alma en vilo, a que el duro enfrentamiento que el joven estaba teniendo con su oscuro y temible huésped, terminara de una vez. Esperando y temiendo a la vez, por el posible nefasto resultado que seria la victoria del zorro sobre Naruto. Haciendo tripas corazón, habían soportado estoicamente oyendo los gritos de dolor y desesperación del rubio. Forzándose a esperar y no intervenir de ninguna matera. De pronto y tras ver al joven convulsionarse por última vez, arqueando totalmente la espalda, observaron como a renglón seguido, se desplomaba en el suelo boca abajo sin haber signos visibles de vida en su cuerpo.

Apresuradamente se pusieron en pie y se acercaron con cautela lo mas cerca posible de la prisión de madera que les separaba de Naruto, para luego contemplar estupefactos, como una extraña luz bañaba el inerte figura por completa, haciéndose cada vez mas intensa y obligándoles a apartar la mirada por su brillante resplandor. Tras varios minutos, la extraña iluminación fue debilitándose y pudieron ver como la silueta del joven shinobi iba lentamente incorporándose hasta ponerse finalmente en pie de espaldas a ellos. Aunque esto no impidió que pudieran darse cuenta de los cambios que el físico del chico había sufrido.

Por otro lado, el dueño del nuevo cuerpo empezaba a experimentar las nuevas sensaciones de las que disponía. Olores que captaban sus sensibles fosas nasales permitiéndole diferenciar una multitud de aromas diferentes. Los sonidos mas leves que llegaban amplificados a sus agudos oídos, por muy lejos que estuvieran y sobre todo, la fuerza y energía que sentía correr por su musculado cuerpo y que le daba una enorme sensación seguridad y poder.

Escuchó los tenues susurros a sus espaldas y rápidamente se volvió para enfrentar a las personas que allí había. Estos se quedaron de piedra cuando sintieron sobre ellos la fiera mirada de aquellos temibles ojos rojos. En menos de un segundo, los tres se prepararon para la defensa mientras la amenazante figura de un fuerte tirón, partía las ataduras de madera y chakra que atenazaban sus manos y luego se las miraba asombrado al verlas terminadas en unas filosas garras. Levantó la mirada de nuevo enfocándola en la figura más mayor, y dejo que solo unas pocas palabras salieran de su boca:

- ¿En que cojones me he convertido,…ttebayo?..

..//…

**Fin capitulo IV- Nueva vida. Nuevos retos… (2ª parte)**

**Bien ya sabéis,..decidme que os parece. **

**Fern25**


	8. Chapter 5 El reencuentro

_**Espero que tengáis ganas de leer, por que este capítulo es bien largo. Como en el anterior os quejabais de que lo había dividido en dos, pues este lo he dejado enterito para que lo leáis todo de un tirón.**_

_**Espero que lo disfrutéis. **_

_**Un abrazo, Fern25**_

**LOS PERSONJAES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN**

**Capítulo V - El reencuentro...**

Con los ojos desorbitados, miraba al ensangrentado fardo que había sido arrojado sin muchos miramientos en el suelo, casi a lado de su mesa por la persona que lo había traído cargando.

Se levantó despacio de su escritorio y se acercó para poder verlo bien. Tras echarle un rápido vistazo se volvió de manera inquisitoria hacia el joven que estaba en pie.

- ¿Qué cojones es eso, Naruto?

El aludido se pasó una mano sobre su rasposo mentón antes de contestar, mirando al hombre que estaba en el suelo totalmente noqueado.

- Hummm..pues ..es el último encargo que me pediste. Este es…..ehh.. se llama.. ehh..

Tras unos instantes intentando recordar inútilmente el nombre de su presa, metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos para sacar un arrugado papel y leer muy atentamente el contenido.

-..Se llama Hoshino Toru.. Sip, .. eso es..Criminal de clase S. Antiguo ninja de la aldea oculta de la Hierba y un cabrón asqueroso que se dedicaba a violar a niñas…- tras decir eso miró con furia al individuo que estaba a sus pies. - No me fue difícil encontrarlo. Estaba en una casa de labranza intentando, según él, pasarlo bien con la mujer y la hija del labrador…Naturalmente, le tuvo que "enseñar" que hay otras formas de divertirse…

La rubia intentó controlar la frustración y el estado de ansiedad que el ya no tan infantil rubio le provocaba constantemente. Intercambió una mirada con su morena asistente que también se encontraba en el despacho y esta con un asentimiento de cabeza, confirmó la identidad del sujeto. Con un hastiado suspiro, Tsunade se acercó más al joven.

- Ya veo..pero, …¿Que parte de "lo quiero vivo" no entiendes, animal?

La mujer miraba con claro enojo al shinobi que impasible ante su estallido de cólera esperaba pacientemente a que esta se calmara para poder aclararle lo que le estaba preguntando.

- Pero…¡Si está vivo, ttebayo…! ..Mira- dijo dándole un suave puntapié a la inerte y sangrienta figura, que empezó a gemir y quejarse quedamente al recibir el golpe de la punta de la bota del rubio. - aun respira..y mas o menos es capaz de hablar…todavía…

Agachándose agarró al herido por el cuello y con una sola mano lo levantó a pulso y lo puso ante la cara de una sorprendida Tsunade que se encontró con una faz amoratada, desdentada y terriblemente magullada a solo unos centímetros de su rostro, haciéndola saltar hacia atrás por la impresión.

- ¿Lo ves, vieja..? ..¡Si hasta tiene los ojos abiertos…!

La Hokage sintió una extraña oleada de compasión por el despojo que el joven sacudía frente a ella y que efectivamente tenía los ojos abiertos pero porque tenía tan hinchados los párpados que apenas podía cerrarlos.

- Por favor Naruto, ¡déjale en el suelo!.. y deja que Shizune lo lleve al hospital…¡Por Dios!...¡esta más muerto que vivo…!

Ambos observaron como la morena ayudada por un ninja de la guardia de Tsunade, cargaron al hombre y lo sacaron por la puerta. Entonces la mujer se volvió para mirar al joven de nuevo.

A pesar de que habían pasado más de tres años desde que sucedió, aun no se acostumbraba del todo a la imagen del nuevo Naruto que tenía ante ella. Poco quedaba de aquel niño rubio e hiperactivo que le ganó su colgante en una apuesta. Ahora el hombre que de pie ante ella le devolvía la mirada era lo que la extraña simbiosis o mejor dicho, la derrota y posterior apropiación de la esencia demoníaca del desaparecido Kyubi, había hecho de él.

Pasando por unos meses la veintena, el joven Uzumaki era para muchos el shinobi perfecto. Fuerte, arrojado, valiente y prácticamente invencible. Tal como su padre predijo, fue capaz de derrotar al zorro que tenía sellado en su interior y apropiarse de gran parte de sus cualidades. Por eso, sus sentidos tan desarrollados, su monstruosa fuerza y su asombrosa agilidad y velocidad, le hacia ser el ninja más cualificado y poderoso, no solo de todo Konoha, si no que también de todas las naciones ninjas.

Pero eso se debía en gran parte a que Naruto después de su enfrentamiento, había a su vez renunciado a algo. Había perdido una parte de su humanidad, transformándose en lo que siempre le habían acusado de ser en su niñez. Finalmente lo era. Un ser único y magnífico. Un semi demonio.

El joven lo llevaba relativamente bien. Los cambios físicos no eran muy notables a simple vista. Su aspecto era prácticamente humano, salvo en pequeñas diferencias. Su altura era especialmente grande y su corpulencia bastante notable. Sus hombros y espalda eran anchos y fuertes y su cuerpo estaba perfectamente modelado con músculos recios y muy definidos. En resumen, tenía un físico imponente e impresionante, pero había otros hombres también muy altos y robustos en la aldea, por lo que no era tan extraño.

Lo único que lo hacía diferente eran, sus pequeños colmillos afilados, los cuales se asemejaban un poco a los habituales en todos los miembros de la familia Inuzuka, y sus ojos que tenían la extraña habilidad de cambiar de color según su estado de ánimo. Oscilando entre el azul más intenso y claro, al rojo más profundo y tenebroso.

Eso, sin contar por supuesto, con lo más llamativo de su fisonomía, y que él prefería ocultar a la vista de todos, no se sabia claramente si por evitar el posible temor que pudiese despertar, o bien, por un simple y llano atisbo de vanidad. Sus fuertes, afiladas y letales garras que mantenía oportunamente ocultas tras unos resistentes guantes de piel negra.

Tsunade después de observarle, se sentó tras su mesa y se puso a escribir. Sin levantar la mirada habló al joven que aun esperaba a las siguientes órdenes.

- Bueno Naruto, puedes tomarte unos días libres para descansar. Te llamaré cuando te necesite de nuevo.

El joven resopló con molestia. - ¡Pero si yo no estoy cansado! ¡ttebayo! ..Venga vieja, dame otra misión..Seguro que tienes por ahí más criminales que capturar…

La mujer soltó la pluma y levantó la mirada, para añadir - Casi no quedan, En unos meses has traído mas de una quincena…solo quedan unos cuantos que aun no sabemos donde están…Así que, déjalo por ahora y vete a descansar como te he dicho…

- ¡Pero es que me aburro, joder! ..¡Vamos abuela Tsunade..tienes que tener algo por ahí que yo pueda hacer!..

La mujer lanzo un gruñido por lo bajo. Este chico conseguía echar por tierra sus buenas intenciones de ser tranquila y reposada como siempre le había recomendado su viejo maestro. ..¡Pero es que el no había tenido que lidiar con Naruto..Grrr!

- Si tanto te aburres,..¿por que no ingresas en el ambu como te recomendamos todos?..¿eh? ..Ellos siempre tienen misiones peligrosas y emocionantes..Además te daría el liderazgo de un escuadrón…

El joven empezó a juguetear con el pie sobre la alfombra del despacho.

- Ya sabes que yo voy por libre…Nunca me he adaptado bien a ir en un equipo…

La mujer asintió reconociendo el dolido tono de su voz. Comprendía los motivos del joven y aceptó sus razones. Apoyó entonces su rostro sobre la palma de su mano y con una leve sonrisa intentó convencerlo.

- Está bien. Si te vas a casa y esperas solo un par de días, te prometo que buscaré algo especialmente para ti…

Los azules ojos se iluminaron y una ancha sonrisa se dibujó en el apuesto rostro.

- De acuerdo entonces. Pero dos días…solo dos días, vieja…

Y diciendo esto, desapareció tras una nube de humo rojo. La mujer suspiró con agotamiento. ¿de donde cojones sacaría una misión peligrosa para darle a este zoquete, si precisamente él había acabado ya con casi todos los criminales que pululaban por ahí?..

Miraba su hermoso y maduro rostro con tristeza. ¡Como podría ser él quién le diera la terrible noticia! Viendo sus grandes y expresivos ojos que le miraban con una clara interrogación, se afanaba en buscar la manera de hacer el que duro trago fuese asimilado de la forma más dulce posible para ella.

- Aya…- Susurró captando inmediatamente la atención de ella. Esta la devolvió una sonrisa y esperó a que el hombre terminase de hablar.

- Tengo algo importante que decirte…

La mujer se acercó y posó suavemente una mano sobre su brazo haciéndole avanzar hacia el interior del salón, pero este se detuvo haciendo que ella le mirase intrigada.

- ¿Qué ocurre Ninsei...?

Antes del que el hombre pudiera continuar, el pesado portón de entrada se abrió dejando pasar a una preciosa joven de rosados cabellos que entró en la estancia como una exhalación.

- ¡Hola abuela,..Sr. Yumi..!

La mujer se acercó a su nieta que ya iba como una bala corriendo escaleras arriba con varios libros bajo el brazo.

- ¡Sakura!...¿no ibas al teatro esta tarde?...¿como es que estás aquí todavía?

La chica se detuvo y se asomó por el barandal para ver a su abuela que le hablaba desde más abajo.

- Si, ..pero se me ha hecho tarde en la universidad y por eso vengo corriendo a cambiarme y peinarme un poco…no puedo ir con estas pintas..- añadió señalando su pantalón vaquero y su pelo recogido de cualquier manera con una pinza.- Voy a arreglarme que la función empieza en menos de veinte minutos…

- Sakura, ..¿no está mi hijo contigo? – intervino entonces la voz recia del acompañante de la Sra. Erizawa.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y siguió subiendo las escaleras antes de añadir por encima de su hombro, haciendo que su voz fuese perdiendo intensidad al alejarse de las dos personas.

- ¡Si!.. me está esperando en el coche..

La mujer rió ante la vitalidad y alegría que derrochaba su nieta. Lo más importante ahora para ella en esta vida era lograr la felicidad de la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo. Su pequeña Sakura. Se volvió hacia su amigo y se sorprendió por su adusto gesto, entonces recordó que el hombre intentaba decirle algo antes de la interrupción de su nieta.

- Por cierto, ..¿Qué me estabas diciendo antes de que Sakura nos interrumpiera?

El aludido se acercó y la tomó con delicadeza del brazo conduciéndola hacia una de las puertas que había en el amplio recibidor y que conducía al despacho de la mujer.

- Mejor hablemos en tu oficina, Aya. Lo que tengo que contarte es muy grave…

- Me estas asustando. ¿Qué ocurre..? – pregunto la mujer mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones y veía como su acompañante cerraba cuidadosamente la puerta, antes de sentarse en el sillón continuo a al suyo.

Se aclaró la garganta y miró fijamente a la sorprendida mujer. Finalmente con un hilo de voz, solo dijo un par de palabras. - Ha desaparecido…

Ello lo miró sin comprender.

- ¿Ha desaparecido?..¿quien ha desaparecido?..

El sacudió su cabeza en una negación. Mirando sus manos indeciso, solo añadió. - No es quien, sino ..qué…

- ¡Oh, por favor, Ninsei,…explícate mejor, que no te entiendo! ..¿de que estás hablando?..

La mujer se levantó de su sillón y empezó a pasear por la estancia. Le frustraba que no le hablasen claro y que se anduvieran por las ramas.

- La espada…

La femenina figura se detuvo de golpe y lentamente se volvió hacia el hombre que aun sentado miraba sus manos con gesto ausente.

- ¿Qu..que..estas diciendo…?

- Lo que estás oyendo…La espada maldita ha sido robada y no sabemos donde está ahora o peor aun, quien la tiene…

La mujer se acercó al asiento que antes ocupaba y se desplomó sobre el.

- ¿Cuándo ha sido eso?

- Nos enteramos un par de días atrás, pero parece que desapareció al menos hace casi cinco años.

- ¿Cinco años? ¿Y COMO NO NOS HEMOS ENTERADO HASTA AHORA?... ¡POR DIOS!

- Es comprensible, Aya. Los miembros de la hermandad no nos conocemos entre nosotros, así es mas fácil mantener el secreto y la seguridad, pero eso ha traído en contra partida, que la noticia del robo haya llegado tan tarde…

El hombre continúo hablando sin esperar ningún comentario por parte de la mujer.

- …Al parecer hace cuatro años un monje de la Abadía galesa donde se guardaba el artefacto maldito, fue brutalmente asesinado después de ser torturado cruelmente. Los mandos jerárquicos de la orden, decidieron mantener el secreto y ocultar el cuerpo, enviando por conductos secretos la noticia del asesinato y posterior muerte del hombre a los diferentes enlaces que se encontraba en la campiña francesa, en una aldea en los Pirineos y en la frontera Italo/Suiza. Pero, los mensajeros fueron interceptados y tanto ellos como los receptores de los mensajes, fueron también aniquilados. Por lo tanto, en la abadía pensaron que la hermandad estaba al corriente pero en realidad la noticia no había llegado a salir jamás de Europa.

La mujer no cabía en si del estupor. ¿Cómo se las habían ingeniado para conocer todos los pasos que darían? ..¿como había sorteado la intrincada y prácticamente infranqueable red de seguridad que la hermandad había tejido en torno a la maldita arma? …De pronto una idea caló en su mente.

- ¡Un espía! …Hay un espía entre nosotros…

El hombre asintió.- Si. Eso es lo que pensamos….pero eso no es lo peor…

- ¿Hay mas..?

El Sr. Yumi se levantó y se arrodilló posteriormente frente a la mujer, para luego tomar las manos de ella afectuosamente.

- La espada está aquí en Japón…creemos que llegó hace unos cuatro años..y además, también pensamos que… es la responsable entre otros del asesinato de tu hija y del marido de esta…

La mujer sintió un repentino y doloroso pinchazo en el corazón. ¡No..no era posible! ..¡no podía ser!...¡Su hija..su pequeña muerta por el diabólico artefacto!..

Una arcada le subió por la garganta, amarga como la hiel. Se puso en pie apartando a su amigo y tambaleándose se dirigió a su mesa y se apoyó sobre el escritorio, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar. La sangre que corría por sus venas, le atronaba en los oídos y la vista se le nublaba por el profundo dolor que le atenazaba el pecho. Si pudiera morir y apagar así la angustia que la asfixiaba lo haría sin dudarlo. Una mano calida se apoyó en su hombro y con delicadeza la acercó a su masculino pecho donde apoyada empezó a llorar con desconsuelo, como no lo hacia en años.

El hombre acariciaba dulcemente los castaños cabellos de la mujer, intentando brindarle el consuelo por el dolor que él mismo se había encargado de darle. Entre los sollozos, escucho la trémula voz de ella preguntarle.

- Buscaban el medallón, ..¿verdad? ..por eso mataron a mi hija…

- Creo que si…por eso, tienes que buscar ayuda, Aya. Estás en peligro. Nosotros solos no podemos luchar contra ese poder…

- ..Peligro…- Esa palabra la hizo reaccionar y apartándose del calido abrazo como un resorte, dejo que una palabra saliese de su boca mientras se precipitaba hacia el exterior del despacho.

- ¡Sakura!..

El hombre consiguió detenerla antes de que saliera de la habitación.

- ¡Tranquilízate, …ella estará bien! He puesto a varios de mis hombres para que les protejan y además..mi hijo la acompaña y jamás permitiría que nada le ocurriese, ya sabes cuanto la quiere…pero aun así, necesitamos la ayuda de alguien experto en estos temas…Por favor, hazme caso y haz lo que te pido…

La mujer asintió levemente y alzó la cabeza para quedarse atrapada en la mirada del hombre. Sintió la humedad correr nuevamente por su rostro, cuando nuevas lágrimas amargas bajaron por sus mejillas.

- Si mató a mi hija y a su marido hace más de cuatro años, ¿por qué no ha venido ya a por mi?...

- No lo se, Aya. Es posible que estuviera esperando encontrar el momento mas adecuado, o algo así. Pero ahora que sabe que le hemos descubierto, no creo que tarde mucho en intentar llegar hasta ti.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y la joven entró en la habitación después de haber cambiado su anterior indumentaria por algo más elegante y formal.

- Ya nos vamos abuela, volveremos después de cen…

La frase no terminó de salir de su boca cuando se percató de la llorosa imagen de su abuela. Dejó caer al suelo el pequeño bolsito que llevaba en la mano y se precipito al encuentro de esta.

- ¡Abuela! ..¿Que te ocurre?..¿Te encuentras mal?..¡Dime por favor…!

La mujer sacudió una mano como quitando importancia al asunto mientras usaba un pañuelo que su amigo había puesto en su mano para secarse las lágrimas.

- No es nada, hija..solo que me acabo de enterar de la trágica muerte de alguien muy querido para mi y por eso estoy así…no te preocupes de verdad. ¡Anda vete ya, que vais a llegar tarde!

La joven se negó en rotundo- De eso …¡Ni hablar!..voy a decirle a Ginta que no puedo ir y me quedo aquí contigo…al teatro podemos ir otro día..

- No Sakura por favor. ¡Vete y diviértete que yo estoy bien!..

- Pero..

- De peros, nada,... ¡Vamos obedece!...no esta bien que hagas esperar a tu pareja..

- ¡Venga Sakura! ¡Ve tranquila! Yo me quedaré con ella- Intervino el hombre mientras apoyaba la mano sobre el hombro de la mujer. Esta puso su mano sobre la masculina y sonrió de vuelta a su nieta.

- ¡Anda y apresúrate! Después me contarás como fue la velada…

No muy convencida la joven salió al encuentro de su novio que le esperaba en el interior del deportivo negro que esperaba en la puerta de la casa. Se introdujo en el vehículo y tras darle un beso al conductor, este arrancó el motor y desaparecieron de la vista de la pareja mayor que los contemplaba desde detrás del ventanal del despacho de la mujer. Tras ver como el automóvil desaparecía, la femenina mirada enfocó al hombre a su lado.

- Tienes razón. Necesitamos ayuda y ya se a quien he de acudir…

Tras estas firmes palabras, se acercó a su escritorio y sentándose con aire decidido tras su mesa, tomó papel y pluma y empezó a escribir.

..//…

Acarició con dulzura los deliciosos y femeninos labios de la joven con los suyos y se apartó finalmente de su rostro para poder contemplarlo a placer. Un hondo suspiro escapó de su boca. ¡Era preciosa! La joven más hermosa que jamás había visto y era suya. Apoyó la frente sobre la de ella y abrió su corazón.

- Te quiero…Sakura…

La joven sonrió dulcemente y deslizo una mano sobre el apuesto rostro.

- Y yo a ti,..Ginta…

Este apretó el agarre que tenia sobre la pequeña cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo para que ella notase el grado de excitación al que ella le llevaba.

- Dime entonces- preguntó entre suspiros - ¿Por qué no me dejas que te demuestre lo mucho que te quiero, ..Sakura?..¿Por que me haces sufrir así?..

Ella sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo. En sus dos años de noviazgo, no habían pasado de pasionales besos y alguna que otra caricia, pero ella no había dejado que llegasen a nada más. No tenia muy claro por que, pero algo le decía que no era lo correcto. Jamás pensó que fuese por un arrebato de mojigatería, pero lo cierto era que no se encontraba preparada para llevar su relación más allá. Amparándose en su excusa de siempre, le contestó.

- Sabes que quiero esperar hasta el matrimonio. Quizás sea algo antigua, Ginta, pero es algo que me hace ilusión.

Tomando una de sus pequeñas manos, la llevó a la boca y la besó.

- .. Y sabes que respeto tu decisión, pero no por eso dejo de desearte a cada momento.. pero no te preocupes, que no insistiré…esperaré lo que tenga que esperar..

Tras despedirse con un nuevo beso, vio al coche desaparecer tras la verja de salida y entonces entró en el oscuro recibidor de la casa cerrando la puerta y avanzando hacia las escaleras. Antes de llegar, un leve gemido captó su atención. Procedía del despacho de su abuela. Lentamente y en silencio se acercó y abrió la puerta para ver el interior. La visión le hizo precipitarse dentro mientras gritaba pidiendo auxilio.

..//…

Palmeo el redondeado y femenino trasero en un claro gesto para hacerla levantarse, pero solo recibió un adormilado gemido de respuesta. Colocando una de sus enguantadas manos sobre el suave hombro, la sacudió con delicadeza hasta que consiguió que la chica abriese sus azules ojos y lo mirase con picardía.

- Humm…¿Quieres repetir, Naruto Kun?...

- ¿No ves que me estoy vistiendo, Naoko? ..

La chica enrolló una de sus rubias trenzas y volvió a sonreírle mientras se estiraba voluptuosamente.

- Bueno,…podrías desvestirte de nuevo…¿no?..¡Vamos!..Sabes que nadie consigue hacerme sentir lo que tú..

El joven haciendo caso omiso de sus insinuaciones, le lanzó sus ropas a la cama antes de volverse y coger sus armas, entre las que se encontraba una espada que solía llevar bien sujeta sobre su ancha espalda.

- No, no puedo. La vieja Hokage me ha mandado llamar…así que mas vale que te vayas ya. Seguramente no vuelva hasta dentro de unos días.

La chica hizo un puchero que la mayoría de los hombres de Konoha encontraban irresistibles, y se levantó. Lentamente se acercó a la desnuda espalda para acariciarla sensualmente esperando volver a excitarlo para que estuviese de acuerdo en un segundo asalto, pero al rubio no parecía afectarle gran cosa. Este se volvió y con suavidad la apartó para coger su camiseta y terminar de vestirse.

Frustrada resopló con enojo. No comprendía porque el único hombre que conseguía volverla loca, lo único que buscaba en ella era darse un buen revolcón de vez en cuando y luego "si te he visto no me acuerdo". Aunque eso era mejor que nada. El sexo con Naruto era de lo mejor que había tenido jamás y ella,…sabia de lo que hablaba ya que tenia mucho con que comparar…

…//…

Sentada en la incómoda silla observaba la pálida figura que yacía sobre la cama. Con un furioso gesto, se secó las lágrimas que bajaban por sus tersas mejillas reprochándose haber salido cuando estuvo tentada de quedarse en casa. No sabia si podía haber echo mucho, pero al menos lo habría intentado.

El rítmico sonido de los aparatos médicos que habían en la habitación la estaban poniendo de los nervios. Se levantó y se acercó a la durmiente mujer y acarició su rostro con ternura. Nunca en toda su vida el recuerdo de unas palabras fue tan amargo como dos noches atrás, cuando la frase de su antigua sensei Tsunade resonó en su cabeza mientras intentaba sin éxito conseguir que el sanador chakra verdoso saliese de sus manos para curar a su abuela herida.

_- …"Quiero que algo te quede bien claro, Sakura…cuando salgas de Konoha y decidas dejar tu vida de ninja atrás, perderás todas tus capacidades adquiridas con tus entrenamientos para siempre.."_

..Y efectivamente, así ocurrió. La mortalmente herida mujer se debatía entre la vida y la muerte y ella no era capaz de salvarla. Tendría que verla morir ante sus ojos sin poder impedirlo. Pero gracias a Kami, no fue así. La ambulancia llegó enseguida y consiguieron estabilizarla. Ahora 48 horas después, había salido del peligro y se recuperaba favorablemente.

Acarició de nuevo el rostro de la mujer, cuando sintió como su mano era apresada muy débilmente. Su abuela abrió los ojos y le sonrió, consiguiendo que la joven recuperase algo de tranquilidad.

- Hola querida…me alegro de verte…

- Hola abuela - respondió la chica abrazando a la mujer. - ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

- Estoy bastante mejor, aunque estaría mejor aun si pudiese ya irme a casa…

- Bueno no te desesperes,- añadió la joven mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse hasta quedar sentada en la cama – He hablado con los médicos y me han dicho que te darán de alta en uno o dos días como mucho.

- Perfecto entonces. Estoy harta ya de tanto hospital…

- Eres una mala enferma Aya. Deberías dejar de quejarte y permitir que te cuiden un poco. Nos has tenido con el alma en un vilo.

La masculina voz que interrumpió la conversación de la mujer con su nieta, pertenecía a uno de los dos representantes masculinos de la familia Yumi que acababan de aparecer por la puerta. Ginta y su padre. La mujer sonrió al verlos y les dio la bienvenida.

- ¡Vaya no sabia yo que te preocupases tanto por mi!..Ninsei.

- Humm… Bueno, tengo que cuidar bien a mis inversores…por el negocio, ya sabes.

El más joven de los hombres le dio un cariñoso empujón a su padre antes de acercarse a la enferma.

- No le haga caso, Sra. Erizawa. Estaba insoportable por la preocupación, pero se dejaría sacar el hígado antes que reconocerlo. Por cierto, me alegro de verla ya mucho mejor..

La mujer asintió contenta y aun con la mano de su nieta cogida, se dirigió de nuevo al joven.

- Si eso estaba comentando con Sakura. Mañana probablemente me envíen a casa por lo que podremos celebrar la fiesta del sábado.

- ¡Oh no, abuela! ..La pospondremos hasta más adelante cuando tú te encuentres mejor..aun estas muy débil para tanto ajetreo..

La mujer intentó reír, pero un dolor en el costado se lo impidió. Aun así esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

- Hace falta mucho más que unos asaltantes para acabar conmigo, cariño..Nadie podrá impedir que esté en perfectas condiciones para esa fiesta.

La joven intentó protestar buscando el apoyo del joven, pero la mujer los calló con un gesto.

- No, la haremos el sábado. Cuando me den el alta y te ayudaré con los preparativos. Nadie cambiará mis planes…te lo aseguro.

El más joven de los hombres sonrió a la mujer y asintió,

- De acuerdo entonces. Parece que no se le puede llevar la contraria, pero será siempre y cuando Ud. Se encuentre lo suficientemente bien.

Sakura mientras tanto se había acercado al Sr. Yumi para preguntarle discretamente.

- ¿Le ha dicho la policía algo más sobre los atracadores? ¿Han averiguado quienes son o que querían?

Antes de que el hombre pudiese contestar, su abuela lo hizo por el.

- Cariño está claro que eran ladrones que buscaban algo valioso que poder vender en el mercado negro.

- Pero abuela, estaba todo revuelto, pero no parece que faltan muchas cosas. Así que no creo que fuesen simples ladrones…¿No es así Sr. Yumi?

La mujer alisando con sus manos el embozo de la sabana contestó con aire distraído.

- Sakura querida, tendré que hacer recuento de las pérdidas pero te aseguro que con que se hayan llevado solo una pieza valiosa, les habría merecido la pena entrar a robar.

Levantando la vista, enfrentó los ojos de su amigo con una muda súplica en ellos, para luego mirar a su nieta antes de añadir: - Eran ladrones Sakura. Solo ladrones.

..//…

Tsunade sentada frente a la barra de la pequeña tabernita contemplaba la larga hilera de vasos vacíos de Sake que habían tomado. A su lado la enorme figura de su amigo de pelo blanco disfrutaba de la misma bebida que ella y le había ayudado a casi vaciar la bodega del dueño del local. La mujer estaba especialmente contenta esa noche. Un suave sonrojo adornaba su rostro siempre joven y una sonrisilla traviesa iluminaba su cara. Jiraya a su vez empezaba a notar los efectos de la bebida en su cuerpo y su mente cada vez fantaseaba más con la posibilidad de que su rubia amiga decidiese ser algo más cariñosa con él por una vez en su vida.

Volvió su cara para mirarla y la vio perdida en sus pensamientos mientras apoyaba su cara sobre la palma de su mano en un gesto típicamente suyo. Al notar la mirada del hombre, se giró para estar de frente a él y poder hablarle mirándole a la cara.

- ¿Sabes?..Le he dado la misión finalmente a Naruto…

Jiraya tomó de nuevo el vaso y le dio el último sorbo apurándolo hasta el final.

- Bueno es lógico. Naruto es mas efectivo y demoledor que varios escuadrones ambus...eso sin contar que no veas la que armaría si se enterase de que ella había estado en peligro y no le habías enviado a ayudarla…

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza.

- Sip..Habría destrozado media aldea por lo menos, ..el pedazo de bestia…empezando por mi despacho.

Los dos sannin rieron por el comentario imaginándose al rubio emprendiéndola a patadas con todo lo que encontraba por delante.

- Si …tienes toda la razón…Tsunade.

Pasó uno de sus finos dedos por el filo del vaso y luego lo tomó mirándolo al trasluz como si fuera algo interesante, mientas Jiraya la miraba expectante sabiendo que tenia algo mas que decir.

- Me alegro de que estés de acuerdo conmigo. Eres el único que crees que he hecho bien…Shizune incluso me ha dicho que estoy loca…

- ¿Si? ¿y eso por que?..

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa con un sonoro golpe y metiéndose la mano en el voluminoso escote, sacó un pequeño pergamino que le tendió al hombre para que lo leyera. Este procurando no imaginarse el sitio donde había estado dicho pergamino, lo desplegó y empezó a leerlo soltando una carcajada cuando lo terminó.

- ¡Cuánto me gustaría ir en la mochila de Naruto para poder espiarles…! ¡Esto se va a poner muy interesante!..

Volvió de nuevo su vista hacia la rubia que sonreía con malicia.

- Se lo habrás dicho a él por lo menos ¿no?

La Hokage adoptando una dulce mirada le sonrió al su compañero con falsa inocencia,

- ¡Ay No! ¡Que despistada soy! ..¡lo olvidé! … Pero Naruto es un ninja excepcional..sabrá improvisar sobre la marcha…¿no crees Jiraya?..

El viejo sannin empezó a reír con más ganas aun, después se acercó a la mujer y con un improvisado gesto de valor, le rodeo los hombros con su brazo.

- Eres tremendamente perversa, Tsunade…¡Qué bien lo pasaríamos juntos si quisieras!..

La mujer con una sonrisa coqueta, le dio un cariñoso codazo al hombre…que le hizo atravesar la pared del local enviándole una docena de metros más allá.

..//…

Esperaba impaciente ante el hermoso portal a que alguien se dignase a abrirle la puerta. Llevaba esperando algo más de dos minutos y su paciencia había llegado a su límite. Si en treinta segundos no le abrían, tiraría la puerta abajo. . eso seguro. Por fin el chirrido dio paso a un hombre que impecablemente vestido de mayordomo lo contemplaba con ojos como platos. Y es que no era para menos. La imponente figura que se alzaba frente al pobre criado, distaba mucho del resto de los invitados que hacia algo más de dos horas habían desfilado por esa misma puerta.

Tras informarle de quien era, el hombre le hizo pasar hasta una habitación tenuemente iluminada y decorada como una práctica oficina pero con la elegancia y el lujo que tenia el resto de la casa. Esperó durante lo que le pareció una enormidad de tiempo hasta que por fin la persona que venia a ver, apareció ante él.

La recordaba bien. No había cambiado casi nada en todo este tiempo, pero ella pareció no recocerle a él en cambio. Se acercó y le tendió amablemente la mano tras leer el pergamino que traía de parte de su superiora. Le invitó a sentarse y empezó a relatarle en que consistiría su misión.

..//…

Cuando la vio con su elegante vestido, pensó que era el hombre mas afortunada de la tierra. Sus hermosos cabellos, recogidos en un intrincado y favorecedor peinado, enmarcaban su bello rostro como una aureola rosada y perfecta. Y su figura enfundada el seductor vestido, hacia que su sangre latiese fuertemente por sus venas.

La joven entre sus brazos dejaba que la condujese por la pista de baile, deslizándose al compás de la música como habían hecho por primera vez años atrás. Solo que en esta ocasión no eran dos jóvenes que se acaban de conocer y empezaban a entablar una bonita amistad. Ahora eran una pareja que se amaba y que querían crean una vida en común.

Aspirando el dulce aroma de su cabello, la acercó aun más él para susurrarle al oído, las dulces palabras que solo los enamorados comparten y después hacer girar solo por oír de nuevo el dulce sonido de su risa.

..//…

La mujer se puso de pie y miró a su interlocutor bastante asombrada. Si todo lo que aquella carta decía era cierto, el joven no era precisamente un hombre normal. Pero aun tenía sus dudas y así se las traslado a él.

- Disculpa, pero lo que me extraña es que Tsunade haya enviado a un solo ninja. Esta misión es muy peligrosa y yo puedo pagar generosamente por un escuadrón si hace falta o incluso mas.

El joven se puso de nuevo en pie y se acercó a la mujer. Esta se sintió un poco cohibida. El joven era tremendamente grande e intimidante, pero lo que mas le impresionaba era el aire de seguridad que emanaba.

- Le aseguro que yo soy todo lo que necesita, señora. Ni Ud. Ni nadie de su familia correrá peligro mientras yo esté aquí.

La mujer asintió algo turbada y se acercó a la pared para apagar la luz dejando casi a oscuras la habitación. Luego pulsó un interruptor que había sobre su mesa. En la pared que estaba a su espalda, un tapiz de algo más de un metro, empezó a deslizarse dejando ver una ventana que daba directamente al salón donde se desarrollaba la fiesta. La mujer le indicó con la mano que se acercara.

- Ven. No te preocupes nadie puede vernos. Por el otro lado, esta ventana es un espejo. Así que puedes mirar tranquilamente.

El joven se acercó lentamente mirando el espectáculo mientras buscaba desesperadamente a alguien en particular. Como dos lanza misiles, sus ojos se afanaban en la localización de su objetivo, hasta que al fin lo encontró. Una maravillosa visión vestida de blanco que le paralizó el corazón para luego volver a oírlo, con un profundo y sonoro latir.

Era ella. Sakura. Su pequeña y añorada Sakura. Solo ella tenía ese color de pelo y esos inmenso e hipnotizantes ojos verdes. Dejó que su mirada se recreara en la bella imagen de la joven durante eternos minutos donde sus ojos la devoraban con hambriento deseo. Descubrió asombrado, que la distancia y los años, no habían mermado el cariño que tenia por ella. Al contrario habían aumentado su intensidad, transformando el infantil y tierno querer de un adolescente en el pasional y posesivo amor de un hombre por una mujer.

De repente, un extraño y molesto malestar recorrió su cuerpo, como si una bestia surgiera de sus entrañas rugiendo con fiereza. Sus ojos se entrecerraron dejando ver solo dos rendijas de intenso color carmesí. Acercándose hasta casi chocar contra el cristal, preguntó entre dientes.

- ¿Quién es ese que baila con Sakura?

- ¡Oh!..es Ginta Yumi. El hijo de uno de mis socios y mi mejor amigo. Es un chico estupendo y ..

Naruto se volvió hacia la mujer y volvió a insistir.

- No he preguntado ¿Qué es?..Ya se que es un niño de papa, gilipollas e inútil. Solo quiero saber ¿Quién es y por qué baila tan pegado a ella?

La mujer sonrió y se acercó al cristal, colocándose junto al joven.

- Bueno es normal que bailen así teniendo en cuenta que precisamente hoy acaban de prometerse.

Aquello le sentó como una patada en cierta parte. ¿Ella prometida? ¿Ella iba a casarse con aquel imbecil?... ¡De eso nada!..Antes dejaría que las dos bestias verdes de Konoha le dejaran ponerse alguno de sus horribles indumentarias verdes…y por otro lado, ¿Por qué Tsunade no le dijo nada?.. Recordó las palabras de la Hokage cuando le informó de la misión: _"Sakura y su abuela están en grave peligro. Iras y las protegerás a amabas, aparte de intentar capturar al enemigo. Cuando llegues, te informarán más ampliamente…y por cierto,..Confío plenamente en tu intuición,..Naruto. ..Sé que sabrás lo que tienes que hacer"_... ¿Confiar en su intuición?... ¿Que había querido decir con eso?..

La voz de la mujer hablando por el interfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Había cerrado el tapiz nuevamente y encendió solo una pequeña lámpara que había sobre su despacho, dejando el resto de la habitación a media luz. Al parecer había mandado llamar a Sakura, así que se deslizo hacia la pared donde se recostó esperando a que la joven apareciera.

Tras unos minutos, la puerta se abrió y la chica entró cerrando justo detrás de ella. Se acercó a su abuela extrañada ante la oscuridad que reinaba en la estancia.

- ¿Qué ocurre abuela?..¿Por que me llamaste?..

La mujer se dio cuenta de que la chica no había visto al joven que estaba justo a su espalda mimetizado entre las sombras.

- Quería que vieras al nuevo guardaespaldas que nos han enviado desde tu antigua aldea.

La joven se giró lentamente hasta quedar frente a la imponente figura que vestida de negro la miraba intensamente. La joven sintió como si el aire le faltara y no fue capaz de decir una sola palabra. Pero él acortando la distancia entre ambos, se acercó lo suficiente como para que ella tuviese que alzar totalmente la cabeza para mirar sus ojos, azules como siempre, pero misteriosos como la noche. Su voz profunda y oscura la recorrió como una caricia.

- Hola Sakura. Por fin volvemos a estar juntos… otra vez..

..///…

**Fin del capítulo V - El reencuentro.**


	9. Chapter 6 La fiesta

Después de un largísimo periodo debido a problemas técnicos ajenos a mi voluntad..._ (jodido ordenador de las narices),_ he vuelto para dejaros el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Por lo menos espero que la demora haya valido la pena.

Un abrazo, Fern25

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN**

**Capítulo VI – La Fiesta….**

Frente a frente, las dos miradas se cruzaban intensamente, quedando atrapadas una de la otra. Azul frente a verde. La de ella con la de él. Durante un pequeño instante, la joven no fue capaz de articular una sola palabra. Se había quedado muda de la impresión al encontrarse delante de si con la imagen de su antiguo y más querido amigo. Pero aquel hombre tan alto y tan fuerte con ese aire de poder y seguridad que exhalaba por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo, provocaba en ella una reacción diferente. La intimidada y la sorprendía. El recuerdo de su rubio e infantil compañero de aventuras, poco tenía que ver con la persona que estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, mirándola con tanta intensidad.

Comprendía que el paso del tiempo afectaba a todos inexorablemente provocando cambios sustanciales en cuerpo y mente. Ella era una buena prueba de ello, pero en el caso del joven Naruto, el cambio había sido espectacular, cuando menos.

Consiguiendo sobreponerse a la impresión, unas palabras salieron de su boca con un hilo de voz apenas audible, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que llegara a los oídos del rubio como una dulce melodía.

- Naruto..¿Eres tú?..¿verdad?

La rubia cabeza se movió en un mudo asentimiento, sin dejar en ningún momento, que sus azules ojos se apartasen de la delicada y pequeña figura de la joven.

Ella se acercó aun más para poner delicadamente y de forma insegura, su mano sobre el fuerte torso del joven como asegurándose de que lo que estaba ahí, no era simplemente una visión o un reflejo causado por su deseo, sino algo tangible y sólido. El cuerpo del joven. El suave contacto, tan ligero como el roce de una pluma, provocó un leve y casi imperceptible estremecimiento en el rubio que instintivamente colocó una de sus enguantadas manos sobre la de ella rodeándola firmemente y permitió que una sonrisa sincera adornara su masculino rostro por primera vez en bastante tiempo.

- Si soy yo… Sakura. Como te he dicho antes…por fin nos volvemos a encontrar…

La Sra. Erizawa que contemplaba la escena desde unos pasos mas alejada, comprendió la necesidad que ambos tenían de estar un rato a solas para poder hablar y reencontrarse mutuamente, así que optó por otorgarles ese pequeño espacio y privacidad, por lo que, sin hacer ruido y con cuidado, se deslizó hacia el exterior sin ser vista, cerrado la puerta suavemente tras de si.

..//…

De nuevo en la fiesta, la mujer dejó que sus pensamientos abandonaran a la pareja que había dejado a solas en su despacho y buscó con la mirada a su acompañante. Su fiel y leal amigo Ninsei. Ensanchó una bella sonrisa en su maduro rostro cuando le vio en animada conversación con uno de los invitados y decidida se encaminó hacia ellos. Estos al verla llegar, se callaron para saludarla, y a renglón seguido, continuar después con el tema de su discusión, esta vez incluyendo a la mujer en la conversación.

Por otro lado el joven castaño buscaba desesperadamente a su recientemente reconocida prometida sin hallarla por ninguna parte. Lo último que supo fue que estaban tranquilamente bailando y la joven fue mandada a llamar por la señora de la casa y desapareció dejándole solo hacia ya más de media hora.

Miró su reloj de pulsera con impaciencia y decidió buscar a la abuela de la joven para que le diese noticias del paradero de esta, por lo que al verla en animada discusión con su padre y otro hombre, se acercó rápidamente.

- Disculpe, Aya… ¿Ha visto a Sakura?..

La mujer asintió levemente aun del brazo del padre del joven.

- Esta saludando a un viejo amigo, Ginta – contestó la mujer sonriendo al apuesto joven. – No te preocupes, volverá en seguida…

-Si comprendo, - continuó el castaño con aire algo impaciente plasmado en su cara - pero,..¡Mire la hora que es!..tenemos que proceder al brindis en menos de unos minutos y ella aun no aparece.

Girando la muñeca de su acompañante, la mujer observó efectivamente la hora que era y volviéndose hacia el joven le asió suavemente por el brazo.

- Están en mi despacho, Ginta…ven, vamos a avisarles…

Despidiéndose de uno de sus interlocutores, la mujer escoltada por el padre y el hijo, se encaminó hacia su despacho esperando que la joven pareja que había dejado en su interior hubieran tenido tiempo más que suficiente para ponerse al día después de tantos años.

..//…

Sentados en el cómodo sofá del despacho, ambos se miraban a hurtadillas sin saber exactamente que decir. ¡Tantas cosas que ambos querían saber y contar,..! pero…¡que difícil era, aparentemente recobrar esa confianza perdida, cuando al que tienes frente a ti no es en absoluto, la persona de la que te despediste hacia mas de cuatro años!..

La rosada cabecita se devanaba buscando algún punto de encuentro entre ellos. Alguna cosa que les llevase al nivel de confianza que en tiempos tenían, pero no parecía darse esa circunstancia. La joven estaba desesperada por oír un escandaloso saludo o un ¡ttebayo! Gritado a todo pulmón, o sobre todo… un cariñoso y dulce…Sakura Chan… Pero nada de eso había ocurrido. El joven se mantenía sentado a su lado, a una prudencial distancia y en silencio, contemplando el vaso lleno de un dorado licor que ella en un intento de romper el hielo, le había ofrecido y que el joven por la misma razón, había aceptado.

Pero lo que la joven no sabia era que una guerra interna se estaba debatiendo en el interior de su acompañante. El joven se moría de ganas de abrazarla, de sentir el frágil cuerpecito de ella junto a él, de hundir su nariz en el perfumado cabello rosado, con ese aroma tan peculiar y atrayente que desde el primer momento en que entró en la casa, su agudo sentido del olfato había captado inmediatamente. Pero algo le impedía cualquier acercamiento. El miedo. Si, porque Naruto Uzumaki tenia miedo, pánico,… terror. Estaba asustado pensando en como reaccionaria ella al saber en lo que su hiperactivo y alocado amigo se había convertido en estos últimos tres años.

Por que ya no era simplemente el portador del Kiuby. Ahora era el semidemonio Naruto Uzumaki…y aunque estaba acostumbrado que muchos de los habitantes de la aldea lo mirasen con horror y se apartasen de su lado asustados, nunca podría soportar ver ese temor en los verdes ojos de Sakura. ¡Eso nunca…! podría vivir con cualquier cosa, pero jamás con su miedo o su rechazo…

En un impulso la joven se volvió y colocó una de sus pequeñas manos sobre la enguantada de él y la apretó con cariño, obligándole a que le devolviese la mirada. Con una sonrisa, él devolvió el apretón provocando el acercamiento de ella, que pudo reunir el valor necesario para abrazarle diciéndole:

- ¡Te he echado tanto de menos, Naruto...!

Al sentir su cercanía, todos los miedos del joven se esfumaron como por encanto y con un suspiro de alivio, rodeó la espalda de ella con fuerza, acercándola a su cuerpo, para luego susurrar sobre sus cabellos, dejando que la suavidad de esos acariciara su rasposa mejilla.

- Y yo a ti…Sakura…Chan…

La puerta se abrió lentamente para dejar que el trío de personas pasaran al interior de la habitación donde la recién reunida pareja estaban animadamente hablando, uno junto a otro aparentemente muy entretenidos. Tanto, que apenas fueron conscientes de que habían dejado de estar a solas en el habitáculo. El más joven de los caballeros Yumi vio con algo de asombro, como su prometida estaba totalmente encandilada con la conversación que un hombre desconocido, joven y de aspecto extraño, mantenía con ella.

La abuela de la chica tosió ligeramente para llamar la atención de ambos, cosa que consiguió inmediatamente haciendo que la pelirosada se pusiese rápidamente en pie con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara. El rubio imitó el movimiento de la chica unos segundos después, alzándose en toda la magnitud de su alto continente y colocándose a la espalda de la joven observando con curiosidad a los tres nuevos integrantes de la habitación por encima de la rosada cabeza.

La mujer mayor sonrió de vuelta a la pareja y dejó que la joven se hiciera cargo de las oportunas presentaciones. Sakura agarrando fuertemente la mano de Naruto, se acercó a los recién llegados con una deliciosa sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en su cara, pero que por alguna razón pareció molestar a su joven prometido, aunque ella no fue capaz de notarlo.

- ¡Ginta, Sr. Yumi,…déjenme presentarles a un gran amigo mío..! ¡Mejor dicho…a mi mejor amigo! ..Naruto Uzumaki…

El aludido miró a las dos personas que acababan de presentarles fijándose especialmente en el más joven de los dos. Lo había reconocido nada mas entrar. Era el tipo que estaba bailando con Sakura antes en el salón, y que la Sra. Erizawa le había comentado era el prometido de la pelirosada. Desvió la atención un momento del joven para estrechar la mano que el mas mayor le ofrecía con cortesía. Después se giró para enfrentar de nuevo al castaño y durante largos y tensos momentos, ambos se estudiaron fríamente.

Finalmente, el prometido de la joven sonrió algo forzadamente y alargó su diestra en un mudo saludo. El rubio la tomó con su enguantada mano y la apretó, quizás con mas fuerza de la necesaria pero que nadie pareció notar.

- Así que un amigo de la infancia…¿no?.. – pregunto Ginta observando de arriba abajo al Uzumaki, reparando en la extraña indumentaria y en las armas que eran visibles apenas. - ¿Y …has venido por el compromiso?..

Antes de que el chico pudiese contestar, la abuela de Sakura lo hizo por él.

- En realidad, él ha venido para convertirse en el nuevo responsable de la seguridad de la familia. Naruto a partir de ahora, velará por nosotras.

El joven Yumi se volvió como un resorte hacia la mujer que se sorprendió al igual que todos, al ver el gesto desencajado de su rostro. Parecía que la noticia no acababa de gustarle y su tensa mandíbula era buena prueba de ello. Con una voz bastante agria se dirigió a la mujer.

- Aya…No creo que eso sea necesario. Si necesitas más protección, mi padre y yo tenemos hombres suficientes para adjudicaros una guardia más amplia…solo tenias que haberlo dicho..

- Gracias Ginta, pero creo que con él ya nos basta.

-No, ¡insisto!. Desde mañana tendréis mas hombres a vuestra disposición y yo mismo me encargaré de elegirlos.

La mujer fue a contestar pero el padre del chico se le adelantó.

- Ginta, esto no es asunto nuestro. Aya es quien decide lo que tiene que hacer en su casa.. – dijo el hombre poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, pero este se sacudió separándose de su progenitor y volvió a su tema.

- Perdona, pero esto también me concierne a mí. Sakura es mi prometida y no voy a permitir que alguien a quien no conozco y del cual no me fío, - dijo echándole una mirada de reojo a Naruto. - vele por la seguridad de ella…

Sakura entonces quiso intervenir pero su nuevo prometido no se lo permitió obligándola a callar con un leve gesto de la mano. Se acercó a ella y la asió con fuerza del brazo para susurrarle al oído pero lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo oyesen.

- Por favor, querida. Deja estos temas en mis manos y no intervengas.

- Pero Ginta, yo…

- Insisto, Sakura…no te metas… - continuó y volviéndose definitivamente hacia el rubio añadió. – Lo siento, chico..No es nada personal, pero no eres necesario aquí…así que ya puedes largarte…

Sakura observaba con la boca abierta el desarrollo de toda la escena. Por un lado estaba muy irritada con la actitud sobre protectora y especialmente dominante de su prometido, pero por otro lado estaba realmente sorprendida por la aparente tranquilidad de su antiguo amigo. Habría esperado un explosivo arranque por parte de este al verse de esa manera ninguneado, pero parecía que no le afectaba demasiado el obvio desprecio que Ginta le estaba obsequiando. Pero la joven estaba totalmente equivocada y pudo darse cuenta apenas unos segundos después cuando lo siguiente que todos vieron fue como el silencioso rubio había cogido por la solapa de la chaqueta al joven alzándolo del suelo y pegando su cara a milímetros de la suya.

- Escúchame bien…. Me importa una mierda lo que tú digas. Yo solo obedezco a la Sra. Erizawa y a Sakura. Por otro lado, mis órdenes son venir aquí y protegerlas con mi vida y eso voy a hacer. ..y tú tienes dos opciones. Lo aceptas por las buenas o lo aceptas… como sea….y por cierto – añadió dejándolo luego de vuelta en el suelo – tampoco es nada personal de mi parte….

El joven castaño quiso revolverse con rabia hacia el otro que lo había humillado así delante de su novia, pero su padre lo impidió, y con la ayuda de la joven pelirosada, intentaron calmarlo convenciéndole para que saliesen a formular el brindis. Medio a rastras, lograron sacarlo del despacho y cogiendo fuertemente la mano de la chica, Ginta y sus dos acompañantes se encaminaron de vuelta al salón, dejando a Naruto y a la señora a solas en la habitación. La mujer se acercó al joven y le puso una mano sobre el brazo.

- Naruto no dejes que esto te afecte. Ginta es un buen chico, pero es algo... posesivo y sobre protector... respecto a Sakura. Ya aceptará el que estés aquí.

El joven miró a la mujer y asintió con un mudo gesto. La verdad es que a él le importaba una mierda que el tío ese le aceptara o no. Si de él dependiese le pondría las pilas al gilipollas niñato y le enseñaría un par de cositas que le vendría muy bien aprender. Empezando por el hecho de que dejara a Sakura en paz y no la tratase como si ella le perteneciese, pero comprendía que el darle más problemas a la abuela de Sakura no era la solución.

La mujer volvió a dirigirse al joven para pedirle que esperase allí a que un miembro del servicio le guiase hasta su habitación donde le habrían preparado la cena y el alojamiento, y después con una amable sonrisa se despidió para volver a la fiesta.

Naruto al verse de nuevo solo, apagó la luz y le dio de nuevo al interruptor que abría la pantalla que le permitía ver lo que ocurría en el salón. Pronto la dulzona escena fue visible ante sus ojos, provocándole una repentina sensación de malestar y enojo.

Tomando fuertemente del brazo a la joven y con unas hermosas sonrisas, la pareja era la imagen del ideal del amor. Ambos jóvenes, atractivos, exitosos y enamorados eran la envidia de todos los que les contemplaban y que en esos momentos levantaban sus copas para brindar por la felicidad de la pareja.

Pero el joven rubio sabia ver tras la falsa expresión de felicidad del castaño, como una sorda rabia ardía tras sus ojos y como apretaba de manera posesiva el delgado brazo de la joven impidiéndole moverse a menos de un milímetro de su agarre. Su actitud egoísta y dominante era fácilmente visible para los agudos ojos de Naruto que no se dejaban engañar por la bonita imagen de la pareja.

El hombrecillo paseaba de arriba abajo por el oscuro callejón de manera impaciente. La noche había llegado hacia varias horas y pronto la luz del alba aparecería por el horizonte, anunciando un nuevo día., pero él seguiría esperando. El amo no tardaría en aparecer y él estaría allí para cuando eso ocurriese.

Se detuvo de pronto al escuchar un pequeño ruido que llegaba desee un rincón del sucio lugar. Dándose la vuelta atisbó con cuidado para intentan vislumbrar algo en la penumbra, hasta que su mirada captó el rojizo resplandor de unos ojillos rabiosos. Cogió una piedra y la lanzó hacia el rincón, haciendo que un cubo de basura se cayese vertiendo todo su contenido y haciendo saltar a la rata que se escondía tras el. Bufando y maldiciendo el hombre volvió su atención a la entrada del callejón, deseando y temiendo que finalmente su visitante se dignara a aparecer.

Su amo había vuelto a darle otra oportunidad y tenia que esforzarse para no defraudarle de nuevo como había ocurrido la última vez.

Aun temblaba al recordar la ira que ardía en la mirada de su señor cuando se presentó ante él para reconocer su fracaso. Había salvado la vida de milagro, pero una segunda vez no tendría la misma suerte. Aunque él no había tenido realmente la culpa. Le había dicho que la casa estaría sola y que no había nadie en el interior. Parecía un trabajo fácil y limpio. Buscar un maldito medallón y robarlo, pero todo se estropeo cuando la mujer entró en el despacho y le descubrió.

Forcejearon y la mujer se cayó golpeándose la cabeza y antes de que se diera cuenta, escuchó voces y la nieta de la dueña de la casa, estaba de vuelta y camino de encontrarles, por lo que tuvo que huir sin poder haber encontrado lo que andaba buscando y lo peor de todo fue, que había puesto en antecedentes a los dueños de la casa, lo que había propiciado que se hubiese aumentado la seguridad en toda la mansión.

Su señor montó en cólera y le castigó durante. Casi pierde una mano y eso hubiera sido una desgracia para un artista del robo como era él. Suspiró con resignación antes de dar un salto al sentir una mano pesada y fría sobre su hombro.

- Veo que has acudido a mi llamada,…eres un buen sirviente después de todo…

El hombrecillo se volvió temblando y enfrentó la oscura y siniestra figura envuelta en aquella capa oscura y oculta tras una capucha.

- S..Señor..Aquí me tenéis…¿en…en que puedo serviros?..

- Tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti..Quiero que obtengas toda la información que puedas sobre alguien…

La miserable figura asintió para preguntar después - ¿de quien se trata?

- El nuevo guardaespaldas de la familia Erizawa.

- ¿El nuevo guardaespaldas de la familia Erizawa? ¿Ellas no estaban bajo la protección de la familia Yumi?

El encapuchado comenzó a caminar despacio alrededor del otro, poniéndole más nervioso aun de lo que estaba.

- Así es. Pero al parecer esos inútiles no eran bastante buenos para ese trabajo, y me ha llegado el rumor de que Aya Erizawa ha contratado los servicios de un ninja. Un ninja de Konoha….Quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre él… quien es, cual es su especialidad, sus puntos débiles, ..En fin… todo ¿me has entendido?

- Si..

- Bien, pues hazlo y esta vez no me falles,…porque será la última vez que lo hagas…

Tras esa velada amenaza, el misterioso hombre de la capucha desapareció dejando a su interlocutor de nuevo a solas con la única compañía de las ratas que poblaban aquel inmundo callejón.

..//…

Entró en su habitación y se apoyó sobre la cerrada puerta con un hondo suspiro. Los parpados bajaron cubriendo y ocultando el verde resplandor de sus ojos, permitiendo que su mente se recreara en el recuerdo de todo lo acontecido en esa noche. La noche mas esperada por ella del último año. La noche en la cual se comprometería con el hombre por ella elegido para compartir su existencia y teóricamente, la más feliz de su vida, pero que, por que por causas del extraño y misterioso destino, ese suceso tan esperado y ansiado había sido eclipsado por la emoción de reencontrarse con su viejo amigo y querido compañero de su niñez. El rubio e hiperactivo Uzumaki.

Recordando los gestos del infantil y alocado rubio, una sonrisa se dibujó en su hermoso rostro y con lentitud se adentró en su habitación procediendo continuación, a descalzarse. Luego y con sus desnudos pies sobre el entarimado del suelo, se dirigió hacia su tocador donde viendo su imagen reflejada, se fue desprendido uno a uno de las horquillas y prendedores que habían recogido su rosada cabellera en el intrincado y hermoso peinado que había lucido para la ocasión.

Finalmente, se deshizo del último y una marea de lujuriosa seda rosada cayó suavemente como una cascada, por su espalda hasta casi alcanzar su breve cintura. Hundió los dedos entre sus cabellos ahuecándolos y dejándolos libres después de incontables horas.

Eran ya pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada y hacia ya un buen rato que todos los invitados se habían marchado incluyendo a Ginta y su padre, los cuales habían sido los últimos en salir. Ahora debería acostarse y descansar después de la agitada noche, pero no tenia ni una pizca de sueño, por el contrario estaba tensa y completamente despierta. No necesitaba dormir, solo tenia ganas de respirar aire puro y pensar.

Abrió las puertas de su terraza y tal y como estaba se asomó para disfrutar de la brisa nocturna y de la maravillosa luz que la luna llena aportaba esa noche. La calidez del brillante e iluminado cielo la envolvió creando un maravilloso y mágico efecto. Transformado su bella imagen en algo casi irreal e idílico, o por lo menos eso fue lo que el inmóvil y mudo observador pensó cuando la visión de la joven con su vaporoso vestido blanco, descalza y con su rosada melena al viento, se materializó frente a sus ojos.

Con su corazón latiendo desbocadamente dentro de su pecho. La estuvo observando recorriendo su delicada silueta desde sus rosados cabellos hasta los dedos de sus pequeños pies, que asomaban bajo el ruedo del hermoso vestido. Ya no era una niña. Era toda una mujer. Una mujer refinada e increíblemente hermosa. Pero, también fue dolorosamente consciente de que era una mujer totalmente inalcanzable para él.

Apartando sus lúgubres pensamientos, avanzó lo suficiente como para colocarse más cerca de su ventanal y suavemente desde su lugar bajo el balcón de la joven como un improvisado trovador, la llamó en voz baja.

La joven al oírse llamada, se inclinó sobre el barandal de la pequeña terraza y miró hacia abajo para descubrir la alta y fornida silueta de su rubio amigo, que la observaba con una sonrisa en su apuesto rostro...

- ¡Naruto! – dijo intentando que su voz no sonara muy alta para evitar despertar a los que ya dormían. - ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas?..Pensaba que ya estarías descansando después del ajetreado día de hoy…

Con un ligero cabeceo el joven negó. – primero me gusta reconocer bien el terreno antes de relajarme lo suficiente como para darme el lujo de dormir a pierna suelta. En un sitio nuevo…no se puede bajar la guardia, uno nunca sabe que puede llegar a ocurrir…

Sakura acarició de forma distraída la suave madera del barandal mientras contestaba al joven con una risita.

- Bueno, no creo que aquí te vaya a ocurrir nada extraño. No me imagino a mi abuela queriendo hacerte daño o…a mí atacándote por sorpresa…

Los ojos del rubio destellaron con malicia mientras intentaba buscar en el rostro de la joven una señal, por pequeña que fuese que le indicase que la joven había tenido alguna intención escondida en aquella frase en la cual él ya le había encontrado un doble sentido. Con algo de desilusión, se recriminó mentalmente por sus pensamientos pervertidos, pero era algo inevitable. El delicioso aroma de la joven le llegaba en suaves oleadas con gran intensidad como invisibles feromonas, llenando su mente de pensamientos no muy adecuados respecto a la joven prometida. Volviendo su atención a la bella joven, le preguntó:

- ¿Te apetece bajar a dar un paseo?..

La joven no se lo pensó dos veces y asintió. Se giró dispuesta a entrar de nuevo en su habitación para bajar por las escaleras al jardín, pero un sonido seco la hizo volverse para encontrase con el joven que de un salto se había encaramado en la balaustrada y acuclillado, le tendía una mano con una silenciosa invitación para acompañarle. La chica se asomó de nuevo y mirando alternadamente a su vestido y a la distancia que la separaba del suelo, volvió su vista de nuevo al rubio para decir.: - No creo estar adecuadamente vestida para hacer equilibrismos, Naruto. Me temo que tendrás que esperar a que baje por el camino mas seguro ya que no estoy dispuesta a partirme la crisma…

Aun no había terminado de hablar cuando en menos de un parpadeo, el joven se había puesto de pie y sostenía a la joven en sus fuertes brazos antes de lanzarse de un potente salto de vuelta al jardín que había bajo el balcón, con la chica fuertemente abrazada a su cuello y escondiendo su femenino rostro en el hueco de hombreo del joven, mientras gritaba quedamente.

Sonriendo con satisfacción, depositó a su preciosa carga de vuelta en el suelo aunque sosteniéndola aun de la mano. La chica sonrió nerviosamente, algo asustada por el repentino movimiento del joven. Soltó la mano que él aun le sostenía y deslizo sus pies sintiendo la húmeda hierba bajos sus desnudas extremidades y se relajó suspirando con satisfacción. Siempre le había relajado mucho andar descalza y esa costumbre no la había perdido del todo. Cogiendo el brazo que Naruto le ofrecía, comenzaron a caminar despacio por el hermoso jardín disfrutando de la calida noche de junio.

La joven era bastante consciente de la diferencia de tamaños existente entre ellos y más aun estando ella sin zapatos. El joven se había convertido en todo un hombre, grande y aparentemente muy fuerte. Le era bastante fácil percibir bajo el tacto de sus manos, la firme musculatura del brazo del cual iba asida. Él por el contrario no parecía notarlo, solo se dedicaba a echar fugaces miradas a la joven a la que había añorado tanto tiempo, tratando de memorizar en su mente los bellos rasgos de su rostro y las delicadas curvas de su grácil figura. Durante largos minutos, ambos se dedicaron a caminar en silencio disfrutando de la mutua compañía, pero al llegar a un pequeño banco y tomar asiento, la joven se estremeció inesperadamente haciendo que el joven se despojase de su oscuro gabán y lo colocase sobre los desnudos y tembloroso hombros de ella.

- No deberías haber salido así…- comentó el rubio mientras la miraba intensamente. Ella observó entonces el fuerte torso del joven cubierto de una ajustada y oscura camiseta, notando la correa que cruzaba su pecho y que sujetaba una larga katana sobre su espalda, que gracias a la gabardina que antes llevaba no había logrado ver con anterioridad.

- ¿Eres un ambu, Naruto?

El joven negó con un gesto y Sakura mas intrigada aun señaló el arma.

- Lo digo por esa espada. Tú no solías llevar armas de ese calibre antes.

- Ya…bueno…si…pero un enfrentamiento que tuve hace tres años, me hizo replantarme el tema- contestó de manera evasiva, mientras recordaba su lucha con el zorro en el pasado.

La chica lo miraba curiosa. Parecía que el joven no quería tocar ciertos temas y eso excitaba su natural curiosidad mucho más aun.

- Humm…pero ¿no te interesaría ingresar en ellos?..¿o estás en algún equipo?..¿Sigues con Kakashi?..

- No – volvió a replicar él – no me interesa estar en ningún equipo ni ingresar en el ambu., y tampoco sigo con Kakashi, ni con Sai, ni con nadie…Cuando me convertí en Jounnin hace mas de tres años, Tsunade me ofreció formar parte del los escuadrones ambu., pero yo me negué. Yo soy un …digamos…cazador solitario... – terminó con una sonrisa algo triste.

Sakura se acercó a un mas pegándose casi totalmente a su cuerpo como buscando su calor.

- ¿cazador solitario?..¿Que quieres decir?..

- Me gusta trabajar solo…ir por libre y no tener que rendir cuentas a nadie ni depender de nadie. Ya sabes, los equipos y yo nunca henos mezclado muy bien…

La hermosa joven elevó su mirada al cielo, recreándose en la contemplación de la estrellada bóveda, para luego susurrar con suave voz.

- Eso no es del todo cierto, Naruto. El equipo 7 funcionó perfectamente. Fuimos un gran equipo, tanto cuando formamos grupo con Sai, como cuando Sasuke Kun aun estaba con… nosotros….

Después de ese comentario, el silencio se hizo presente entre ambos jóvenes. Cada uno recordando a esa persona perdida y a la que tanto se habían afanado en encontrar. Naruto miró de soslayo el bello rostro a su lado intentando adivinar sus reacción, y agachando la cabeza dijo con voz muy ronca.

- Cumplí mi promesa,…Sakura Chan...traje a Sasuke de vuelta….

La joven se volvió a mirarlo con sorpresa pero el chico extrañamente no le devolvía la mirada. Colocó una mano sobre su brazo antes de preguntar.

- ¿Sasuke Kun está en al aldea?..

- Si…

- ¡Vaya! Entonces eso es que consiguió consumar su venganza... ¿no es así?

- Si…

- Y… ¿Qué ha sido de él?..¿ha reabierto el barrio Uchiha? ¿ha regenerado su clan?..

- No…

Ante la sucesión de apáticos monosílabos, la joven le obligó a volver su cara para que la mirase y se encontró con la tristeza más grande grabada en aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

- ¿Naruto?..- pregunto al silencioso joven…

- Sakura,..Sasuke mató a su hermano y volvió a la aldea…para morir horas después...

- ¿Q..qué?..

El joven contemplaba sus cubiertas y negras manos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo mientras comenzaba su relato.

- …Yo volvía de una misión cuando el sonido de una lucha llegó a mis oídos. Me acerqué rápidamente y antes de llegar, un hedor de sangre y muerte me golpeó. En un claro estaban los dos hermanos luchando fieramente. Ambos heridos de muerte. Ambos con ansias de matar. Quise intervenir pero él me rogó que no lo hiciera y yo…respeté su deseo. Finalmente, Sasuke terminó con la vida de Itachi pero él quedó también mal herido. Lo cargué y lo lleve hasta Tsunade para que le curase, pero ya nada se pudo hacer por el. Únicamente escuchar de su boca su arrepentimiento por el daño hecho a la villa y reconocerle nuevamente como shinobi de la aldea.

- ..Ahora su nombre reposa junto a muchos mas en el monumento a los caídos como uno héroe mas de la villa y como un hijo de Konoha…

La joven escuchó con lágrimas en los ojos el triste relato de final de la vida del que fue su primer amor, mientras un brazo fuerte y protector cubría sus hombros en un gesto de incondicional cariño.

Naruto la dejó desahogarse en silencio aunque algo en él se sentía rebullir en sus entrañas. Siempre había asumido que Sakura y Sasuke acabarían juntos y que él aceptaría eso por mucho que le doliese, ya que era por la felicidad de sus dos amigos. Pero ahora que el Uchiha no estaba, no entraba en sus cálculos que Sakura se uniese a ese imbecil que había conocido esa noche. Y a pesar de que su voz interior le ordenaba que se callase, las palabras llenas de amargura, pugnaban por salir de su boca.

- Sakura, me sorprendes, la verdad…no se por que lloras tanto ahora…al fin y al cabo, no has tardado mucho en olvidar al teme…

La rosada cabeza se levantó de golpe para mirar al joven.

-¿Qué intentas decir?...Naruto...

- Bueno…Teniendo en cuenta que juraste que amarías siempre a Sasuke y que no le olvidarías jamás. Recordando todo lo que pasamos para traerle de vuelta y ahora, cuando vuelvo a encontrarte unos pocos años después ya estás comprometida con otro….no se, me parece que tus sentimientos no son muy fiables ya que no has tardado mucho en buscarle un sustituto a Sasuke...

La joven se levantó del asiento y camino unos pasos dándole la espalda al joven.

- Tú no sabes de lo que hablas, Naruto…Nadie ha buscado un sustituto para nadie. Sasuke fue mi amor de juventud y siempre lo recordaré con cariño, pero la vida sigue y Ginta es la persona que amo ahora y el hombre con quien me voy a casar…

- O sea que según tú, te has enamorado de nuevo… ¿no? Ese inmenso amor que tenias por nuestro compañero ya ha quedado en el olvido y ahora tu corazón late por este…Ginta...Pues la verdad es que no pegáis para nada juntos…El es un presumido, un niñato de papa, un gilipollas egocéntrico y tú...bueno tú,..Solías ser diferente…antes

- ¿Diferente? .Por supuesto...antes era una niña y ahora soy una mujer. Todo el mundo cambia y se vuelve diferente hasta tú también lo eres ahora…a eso se le llama crecer…

- Si quizás, pero no me refiero a eso. Se que todos crecemos y maduramos pero en tu caso... ¡mírate en lo que te has convertido!..¿donde esta aquella Sakura fuerte e inteligente que era el orgullo de Tsunade? Aquella chica que luchaba por lo que quería. Dime... ¿donde está? Ahora solo eres una muñequita preciosa y engalanada oliendo a perfumes caros y vestida como una princesita…Con un novio tan perfecto y perfumado como ella….

La chica se acercó de nuevo al sentado joven para intentar hacerle comprender, pero se daba perfecta cuenta de que su nueva vida y su novio no era precisamente plato de gusto para Naruto.

- Naruto, de verdad comprendo que te choque mi nueva vida y mi nuevo status y respecto a mi novio, bueno, tú no le conoces realmente. Ginta es un hombre maravilloso que me ha devuelto la felicidad y que me quiere muchísimo. Además tenemos muchas cosas en común…Se que parece algo presuntuoso y estirado, pero te aseguro que es una gran persona…

El rubio se puso en pie y se alejó unos pasos para que ella no viese la rabia que se percibía en su rostro. No le gustaba el grado de ceguera que tenía la joven con respecto a ese tipo. A él le había bastado un vistazo para calarlo, pero Sakura estaba totalmente hipnotizada con su encantadora sonrisa.

- …Una gran persona….Ya…Lo que es: es un idota que a lo único a que aspira es a convertirte en una mas de sus valiosas adquisiciones...Te quiere para tener una esposa bella e inteligente a la que mostrar al mundo y presumir por ella, pero por la que no se preocupará más que para que le caliente la cama y le acompañe al teatro. No serás más que su puta de lujo…Sakura...

La joven se acercó con los ojos echando chispas y lo asió de la camiseta para zarandearlo por el enojo aunque no consiguió moverlo ni un ápice.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?..

El joven la asió con fuerza por los brazos y entonces fue él quien la zarandeó a su vez logrando que su propia gabardina cayese de los femeninos hombros al suelo.

- ¿Qué como me atrevo?..¡Sakura reacciona! ¡Este tío no te conviene! ¿No te das cuenta como te trata?..Para él eres una mas de sus adquisiciones, te valora como algo de su propiedad, como un objeto de lujo, pero no como a una persona con ideas e iniciativas propias. Le importa un pepino lo que tú sientas o quieras. Mangonea tu vida y decide por ti en todo. En solo unas horas observándolos ya me he dado cuenta.

La Joven se deshizo del agarre y se apartó un par de pasos. Con lágrimas en los ojos volvió a enfrentar al rubio.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? Pensé que precisamente tú serías quien más se alegraría por mi felicidad, pero por el contrario lo único que haces es criticar a la persona que he elegido.

- Pues precisamente por que te quiero y quiero tu felicidad por encima de todo. Y sé que ese tipo no va a dártela…

Naruto volvió a acercarse por la espalda y la giró para abrazarla luego con todas sus fuerzas apoyando su barbilla sobre la rosada cabeza y aspirando con deleite su perfume. Al sentirse abrazada la joven elevó su cabeza para mirarle. Él a su vez bajó los ojos y ambas miradas quedaron trabadas y un largo silencio se instaló entre ambos. Durante largo rato se miraron y compartieron mucho más que palabras, entonces Naruto cedió a un impulso que le venia tentando durante toda la noche, y suavemente bajó su cabeza para acercar su cara al rostro de la joven.

Con extrema lentitud fue acercándose cada vez más hasta que sus labios casi se rozaban y hasta que sus alientos se mezclaban junto a la humedad reinante en la cálida noche. Y así sobre su boca el joven susurró:

- El no te conoce Sakura. No sabe nada de ti, ni lo que tú necesitas… Él no te conoce como lo hago yo...

La mano del joven se enredó en los suaves cabellos y sujetando la cabeza de Sakura por la nuca, la acercó definitivamente al encuentro de sus hambrientos labios que sin esperar un segundo más se cerraron sobre la húmeda y dulce boca de la sorprendida chica.

**Fin del capítulo VI**


	10. Chapter 7

_Aquí estoy otra vez con el nuevo capítulo de este fic recien salido del horno. Siento haber tardado algo más de lo habitual, pero he estado un poquitín liada y no he tenido tanto tiempo libre como hubiera querido._

_Como siempre, también quiero agradeceros a todos los que me enviais vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo sin los que no me sería tan satisfactorio el continuar con esta pequeña historia que sale de los desvaríos de mi cabeza._

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN**

**Capitulo 7 - Aclarando situaciones…**

La joven no era capaz de reaccionar ante el repentino "ataque" que estaba sufriendo por parte de su antiguo amigo. La acción de Naruto la había cogido totalmente por sorpresa y antes de que se diese cuenta, la boca del rubio estaba literalmente devorando sus carnosos y sensitivos labios dejándola totalmente descolocada y sin saber que hacer. Por otro lado, y aunque no quisiese reconocerlo, sus sentidos estaban siendo bombardeados por una serie de sensaciones que la dejaban completamente subyugada a los demandantes labios del rubio shinobi. Sus piernas apenas eran capaces de sostenerla y a su pesar se aferraba con fuerza a la oscura camiseta que cubría el fuerte y masculino torso, sintiendo que si se soltaba caería sin remedio como un fardo a los pies del joven.

Pero la verdad es que estaba totalmente equivocada, ya que Naruto la tenía totalmente sujeta y firmemente apegada a él como si le fuese la vida en ello. Después de tantos años lejos de la joven, en el momento en que sintió a Sakura tan cerca de él, sus instintos tomaron el control total sobre su mente y su voluntad, asiendo a la suave figura y ajustando sus delicadas curvas a su cuerpo en una perfecta unión.

La mano del joven que sujetaba la parte trasera de la cabeza de la joven, hizo aun más presión intentando acercar más su rostro al suyo consiguiendo que el beso cobrara intensidad y pasión, mientras que con su otro brazo rodeaba firmemente el esbelto talle, cerrando el cerco sobre su pequeña cintura de forma posesiva. Sakura gimió suavemente al sentir como la lengua del rubio recorría el interior de su boca, probando y deleitándose con su dulce sabor y un pequeño estremecimiento llenó su cuerpo de electrizantes sensaciones que la recorrieron desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de sus descalzos pies. Jamás había sentido nada parecido con anterioridad. Los besos compartidos con su prometido habían sido agradables y llenos de cariño, pero no habían provocado en ella la cálida y ardiente sensación que sentía nacer en su vientre y que le provocaban el deseo de sucumbir en los fuertes brazos que la sostenían y perderse en los profundos ojos que la observan con intensidad y que parecían prometerle un sinfín de oscuras y excitantes experiencias.

Finalmente la falta de oxigeno los obligó a separarse apenas unos milímetros, sintiendo aun el sutil hormigueo del anterior roce de sus labios. La mano del rubio avanzó hacia la delicada mejilla en un sutil toque que le llevó a acariciar los enrojecidos labios de la joven para luego sujetar firmemente su rostro y obligarla a mirarle a la cara, mientras que la otra mano acariciaba la redondeada cadera de la joven dejando un rastro de fuego que se filtraba a través del suave tejido del fino vestido. Sakura con sus ojos cerrados evitaba el contacto visual totalmente cohibida por el pudor y la vergüenza ante lo que acaba de suceder entre ellos, pero su nombre susurrado por Naruto la forzó a enfrentar la ardiente y masculina mirada.

Los ojos del joven habían perdido su azulado color y el profundo y hondo deseo se arremolinaba en el interior de sus orbes, oscureciendo su mirada, cambiando la tonalidad de los mismos hacia un intenso violeta y alargando la forma de su pupila en una imagen totalmente felina. La joven se sorprendió ante el repentino cambio en sus ojos y en un inesperado gesto, se echó hacia atrás todo lo que el firme agarre que el chico tenia sobre ella le permitió. Su mente despejándose poco a poco, del espeso puré en el que había estado convertida minutos antes, la hizo reaccionar y apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho del joven, intentó apartarlo de ella rogándole débilmente y desviando su mirada.

- ¡Naruto! ...¡suéltame!..Por favor,… ¡déjame!..

El joven haciendo caso omiso de sus demandas volvió a aferrarla con más fuerza, acercándola más a él y obligándola a elevar la cabeza de nuevo, para enfrentar su mirada que bajaba hacia ella.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?... ¿eh?..dime por qué... Sakura…- preguntó con la voz sensualmente enronquecida.

La joven empezó a forcejear entre sus brazos tratando de apartarse del férreo cerco sin conseguirlo y frustrada enfrentó su desesperada mirada con la del joven con una palpable súplica en sus verdes ojos mientras trataba de explicarse.

- Por que,..Por que esto...esto no está bien…Naruto

El shinobi la observaba impasible ante los intentos de la chica por liberarse de su apresamiento, pero él no iba a permitir que ella se alejase así sin más. No después de tener entre sus brazos aquello tan largamente deseado. Bajando su rostro hasta rozar su blanco cuello, susurró sobre la perfumada piel:

- Esto está mejor que bien, Sakura Chan. Esto es simplemente perfecto…

La joven se sintió desfallecer cuando los afilados colmillos apenas descendieron sobre la suave epidermis y los labios del joven succionaron dejando sobre su sedoso cuello la marca de su ardor. Las piernas le temblaban, pero intentó de nuevo apartarse de su tibio contacto al sentir una punzada de remordimientos al recordar su situación actual de compromiso con el joven castaño.

- No...No… Está.. Ginta...Y yo ... yo no soy libre...

Una repentina sensación de amargor subió por la garganta de Naruto al escuchar el nombre de su rival en boca de ella. Aunque él no iba a darse por vencido tan pronto. No le iba a permitir que ella estableciese una distancia entre ambos sin que las cosas hubieran quedado antes bien claras entre ellos. Con todo el rencor que sentía en ese momento, dejó que sus sentimientos salieran como dardos envenenados por su boca.

- Ya…así que es no es por ti, por lo que me rechazas, sino que es por él. Por que no eres libre…o sea que estás intentando decirme que tú quieres seguir con esto, que tú también lo deseas, pero que no puedes porque le perteneces después de todo ¿no?.. reconoces que ese imbecil es poco mas o menos tu dueño... ¡Vaya! ¡Que decepción!..¿Donde ha quedado aquella Sakura independiente que no dejaba que nadie controlase su vida?..¿Aquella que tenía decisión propia y que era tan admirada por su valentía...?

- ¡No me líes, Naruto! – interrumpió Sakura con rabia - ¡Yo no pertenezco a nadie!..solo he dicho que estoy comprometida y que no soy libre para actuar así…además, esto no tiene sentido….¡En ningún momento he dicho que yo quiera participar en …esto!..

La chica se aclaró la garganta en un intento de acumular algo del aplomo que claramente ya había perdido y que la hacia sentirse totalmente indefensa ante él. La intensa mirada de los ojos masculinos le quemaban como si fueran dos carbones ardientes, por lo que se veía a si misma como si estuviera bajo el intenso escrutinio que un cazador sometería a su presa, que en este caso en concreto, era ella.

- Pues a mí si me lo parece…

- Ambos hemos bebido más de la cuenta y...solo no hemos dejado llevar por el momento...- añadió la joven tratando de aclarar la situación pero sintiendo como se ruborizaba cada vez más sin poder evitarlo.

- No digas sandeces, Sakura. ¡Dejarnos llevar por el momento!… ¡valiente estupidez!.. - exclamó el joven bastante alterado - Tú quieres esto tanto como yo…y a mi no puedes negármelo. He notado como te estremecías en mis brazos y como deseabas ir más allá. No se hasta que punto has llegado con ese tipo, pero no creo que te satisfaga demasiado cuando no has puesto mucho resistencia a mis…avances...

La joven sintió su rostro calentarse hasta llegar a la incandescencia. El caso es que sabía que Naruto tenía razón y ella por un momento había perdido la cabeza y se había abandonado a todo lo que el rubio le había hecho sentir con un solo beso. Con un soberano esfuerzo consiguió separarse del estrecho confinamiento en el que el joven le tenía sometida, e indignada buscó como poder salir del embarazoso momento que estaba viviendo.

- Yo...yo no se a que te…te refieres...- balbuceó tratando de esconder el inmenso bochorno que esta padeciendo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se abriese y pudiese desaparecer del lugar y no tener que enfrentar más aquellos penetrantes ojos que parecían ver en su interior.

La amarga risa del joven la cogió por sorpresa y elevó de nuevo la mirada para ver el apuesto rostro que tenia a centímetros de su cara.

- ¿Qué no sabes a que me refiero?..Ninguna mujer recién comprometida dejaría que otro hombre la besara y acariciara como yo acabo de hacer contigo sin partirle la cara. Pero tú no solo no me has rechazado, sino que has participado muy alegremente de este momento de intimidad que acabamos de compartir. Por lo que me da que pensar que, o bien este tipejo es una nulidad como amante y estás completamente insatisfecha, o bien vuestros momentos íntimos se reducen a los inocentes toqueteos que harían dos inexpertos y tímidos adolescentes... ¿me equivoco, ..Sakura chan?..

La bofetada sonó con fuerza y la mejilla del rubio se fue enrojeciendo por momentos. Naruto con una sarcástica risita se sobó la cara mirando con ojos de predador a la pequeña pelirosada.

- He debido acercarme bastante a la realidad cuando te he hecho saltar así, mi querida Sakura…

- Eres un bastardo. No sé con que derecho te crees para insultarme así. Además…lo que Ginta y yo hagamos o dejemos de hacer, no creo que sea de tu incumbencia…nuestra vida privada y nuestra intimidad es cosa nuestra y tú...tú no eres nadie para a estar metiendo las narices…- añadió la joven con voz temblorosa por la indignación y la vergüenza.

- Me importa mas de lo que crees, Sakura…- añadió el joven con un tono peligroso - y además, estas muy equivocada si piensas que no voy a saber lo que haces o dejas de hacer. Ahora que voy a ser …digamos algo así como tu "protector"… tengo que estar completamente al tanto de todos tus movimientos…como donde vas, o con quien estás ..o que estás haciendo…¿comprendes mi pequeño botón de cerezo?

La joven lo miró totalmente asombrada. ¿Qué quería decir con eso de su protector?..¿es que acaso él iba a estar siguiéndola como si fuese su perro guardián?..Estaba loco si creía que ella iba a consentirlo…

- Que yo sepa mi abuela te ha contratado para que vigiles la casa y evites algún nuevo intento de robo como el que sufrimos antes, pero eso no te da derecho para que estés vigilándome a mi todo el día. Tu misión es proteger a la familia de los posibles ladrones…no estar acosándome continuamente y no dejándome vivir en paz.

Naruto escuchaba asombrado el comentario de la joven. ¿Ladrones?..¿de verdad ella creía que él estaba allí para atrapar a unos rateruchos de poca monta?..¿Es que acaso la joven no estaba al tanto del peligro que corrían?..observándola cuidadosamente, empezó a pensar que quizás la chica ignoraba todo el asunto. Era posible que la abuela de la joven hubiera decidido mantenerla al margen como medida de seguridad, pero él dudaba de la efectividad de esa medida, ya que si ella no conocía la magnitud del problema seria más difícil la misión de protegerla. Antes de comentarle nada, decidió esperar y hablar con la mujer mayor y que esta le aclarase el asunto.

Volviendo su atención a la pelirosada, se percató de que la chica había dado por zanjada la conversación y se dirigía con paso muy digno hacia la entrada de la casa. Naruto dándose cuenta de que el enorme portón estaba cerrado y que por la hora avanzada que era, tendría que despertar a alguien para que le abriese, se acercó en un par de zancadas y ante el asombro de la joven, la alzó de nuevo en sus brazos y se encaminó hacia la parte del jardín hacia donde estaba orientada la habitación de la chica, haciendo caso omiso de las airadas protestas de ella y de los golpes que intentaba darle.

Al llegar bajo el ventanal de su cuarto, de un poderoso salto se encaramó nuevamente al balcón de la habitación de Sakura para dejarla a ella en el interior. Se separó un par de pasos para observarla mejor mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se iba dibujando en su cara.

La joven se arregló con indignación el vestido y lo miró con gesto hosco antes de hablarle con voz molesta.

- Tienes que saber que aquí no estás en Konoha y que las cosas no se hacen de esta manera. Has de intentar comportarte de una manera más…más…

- Mas ¿Qué?..Sakura…

La chica se afanaba en buscar el término mas adecuado a lo que intentaba decir, pero al ver el gesto sonriente de él y la ceja alzada con prepotencia, se decidió por lanzarle la puya que creía conseguiría molestarlo mas.

- Más civilizado, Naruto...Tienes que dejar de portarte como un bruto y un animal…

El joven soltó una carcajada y se inclinó lo suficiente como para casi pegar su rostro al de la joven.

- Por mucho que intente cambiarlo, creo que siempre seguiré siendo un salvaje. Pero no te preocupes, …ya te acostumbrarás… Sakura Chan…

E inclinándose aun mas, le dejó un suave y rápido beso antes de volver a saltar por el ventanal y desaparecer en la noche ante el desconcierto y la creciente furia de la joven.

..//…

Abrió los ojos con pereza consciente de que ya era hora de levantarse. Había pasado el medido día y el ruido de las personas que limpiaban y aseaban la mansión después del ajetreo de la pasada fiesta, llegaba a sus oídos de manera amortiguada. Miró de reojo el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita y al momento se incorporó sobresaltada. Eran casi las tres de la tarde. Había dormido mucho. Bueno eso no era del todo cierto, la verdad. Después de que Naruto la dejara de nuevo en su habitación y que pudiese finalmente meterse en la cama, descubrió con enojo que no podía conciliar el sueño. Todo lo que había pasado con su antiguo compañero de equipo, la había trastornado de tal manera, que el ansiado descanso era totalmente esquivo y vio llegar la luz del día mucho antes de que sus ojos por fin cedieran y cayesen en los brazos de Morfeo.

Se levantó de la cama y se fue directa al cuarto de baño. Necesitaba urgentemente una buena ducha que la relajara y que la ayudara a despejarse del todo. A estar lo suficiente fresca y despierta, como para poder enfrentar de nuevo al rubio que desde la noche pasada se había convertido en un autentico dolor de cabeza.

Tras el relajante baño, se vistió cuidadosamente y haciendo tripas corazón bajó para comer algo ya que no probaba bocado desde la cena de la noche anterior. Entró con paso vacilante en el comedor, deseando que el Uzumaki no estuviera en ese momento por allí rondando. La cabeza a pesar de todo, la sentía espesa y dolorida, por lo que una violenta conversación llena de comentarios con doble sentido e indirectas, no era lo que mejor le vendría en ese momento.

Con satisfacción comprobó que la habitación estaba completamente vacía y que no había ni rastro del shinobi. Se acercó al timbre y llamó al servicio. Poco después un par de doncellas entraron portando una bandeja con comida y una jarra con zumo, que la animó de manera inmediata y la hizo darse cuenta del hambre que tenia. Empezó a degustar los alimentos mientras escuchaba por boca de esas mismas doncellas que su abuela y el nuevo guardaespaldas estaban revisando la mansión y supervisando las medidas de seguridad.

Sakura alzó una ceja ante el inesperado rubor que cubrió el rostro de las joven sirvientes cuando se refirieron al "nuevo guardaespaldas" y a la pequeña risita que se le escaparon a ambas. Al parecer Naruto no solo había progresado mucho como shinobi, sino que también había incrementado sus dotes de seductor barato consiguiendo que estas dos tontas babearan al mencionar al joven, pensó la pelirosada con algo de enojo.

Sintiendo que de pronto había perdido la mayor parte de su apetito, se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo a su dormitorio dispuesta a pasar el resto del día allí y así no tener que toparse de nuevo con el rubio ni tener que escuchar mas tonterías. Tras dar las oportunas órdenes para que no la molestaran, se encerró en su habitación dejando que las horas pasaran y con ellas su tremendo dolor de cabeza.

Naruto observaba atentamente la reacción de la mujer ante la pregunta que acababa de hacerle. Estaba nerviosa pero especialmente triste. Sabia que era un tema duro para ella, pero también estaba seguro de que en este caso la indudablemente sabia mujer no había actuado de la manera mas adecuada. Ante el silencio de ella, el rubio volvió a insistir.

- Dígame por favor, ¿Por qué no le ha hablado claro a Sakura? …creo que ella merece saberlo…

La mujer se levantó del sillón donde había estado sentada y empezó a pasear nerviosamente por la estancia buscando la respuesta más adecuada. De pronto se detuvo y se volvió para enfrentar al joven que se mantenía apoyado sobre el alfeizar del ventanal por el cual entraba la luz de la tarde que iluminaba el despacho.

- Se que no lo entiendes Naruto y probablemente tengas toda la razón, pero creí en su momento que era lo mas adecuado teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias...

- ¿lo mas adecuado? – Interrumpió el joven - Mantener a Sakura en la inopia,..¿es lo más adecuado?..Señora…permítame que lo dude…

Frotándose nerviosamente las manos, la mujer asintió.

- Tienes que comprender que era algo muy difícil para mí decírselo a ella. Sakura había sufrido muchísimo y yo no quería aumentar su dolor. Era una manera de protegerla...

Naruto se acercó a la mujer y apoyó una de sus enguantadas manos sobre el hombro de ella en un gesto cariñoso. Aquella mujer fuerte y amable, le caía bien. Admiraba su temple y apreciaba el cariño y apoyo que le había brindado a la joven pelirosada, pero pensaba que en esta ocasión los sentimientos habían nublado su buen juicio y había errado al actuar.

- Sra. Erizawa…

- Aya…por favor llámame Aya…

.- De acuerdo... Aya… - El joven asintió con una sonrisa - Creo que debería hablar con su nieta y explicarle bien el tema. Si quiere que ella esté protegida debe conocer el riesgo al que ambas están expuestas…mantenerla al margen de todo y protegida dentro de una cajita de cristal o viviendo en un mundo de fantasía, no es la solución.

La mujer escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el joven le decía. Tsunade le había recomendado muy especialmente a ese ninja en concreto y le había asegurado que no encontraría a nadie tan capaz y tan fuerte como él. Le aconsejó que se dejara guiar por sus recomendaciones y que hiciera caso a todas sus propuestas.

- Tiene que confiar más en ella. Sakura es una mujer muy fuerte y muy valiente. Siempre lo ha sido y estoy seguro de que será capaz de asimilarlo correctamente. Ya lo verá.

La mujer asintió con una triste sonrisa. Su nieta le había demostrado en infinidad de ocasiones que era una joven con mucho temple e inteligencia. La prueba era lo bien que había sabido adaptarse a su nueva vida. Volviendo su atención hacia Naruto, le confirmó su intención de hablar con la chica. Este se sintió satisfecho ante la decisión de ella, pero no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de comentarle algo que le estaba quemando la sangre desde la noche anterior.

- Aya, no sabe la alegría que me dio Tsunade cuando me informó que vendría aquí y tendría la oportunidad de ver a Sakura de nuevo…

La mujer que en ese momento estaba llenando dos tazas con el te que había en una tetera que estaba sobre la mesa, levantó la mirada y le sonrió al joven.

- Me lo imagino Naruto. Se la amistad tan profunda que teníais. Yo estaba allí cuando os despedisteis, ¿no lo recuerdas?..

Tomando la taza que le ofrecían, el rubio asintió con un gesto. Después de tomar un sorbo, volvió a dirigirse a su interlocutora.

- Bueno verá, Sakura y yo por aquel entonces éramos inseparables. Ella siempre ha sido la persona más importante para mí. Yo no tengo padres y mis amigos han sido lo más parecido a una familia que he tenido nunca. Por eso cuando ella se fue, pues yo…

- Me lo imagino..Imagino como debiste sentirte e incluso supongo que debiste odiarme por alejar a mi nieta de ti.

- No..No en absoluto. Compendia que Vd. Quisiera llevarla consigo y sabia que eso seria bueno para ella. Una oportunidad única de empezar una nueva vida seguramente mejor, pero tengo que decirle que al volver a verla me he llevado la sorpresa,..la muy desagradable sorpresa -aclaró el joven - de ver que la chica que yo conocía y que era tan fuerte y tan capaz, se ha convertido en alguien a quien apenas conozco. Comprendo que su vida ha cambiado y que como ella dijo, quería dejar su pasado de ninja atrás, pero ahora es…es...no se...distinta. Y por otro lado eso de dejar que ese idiota la trate así... pues…

El rubio se afanaba buscando las palabras adecuadas que definieran lo que intentaba explicar. Estaba frustrado e irritado ante la nueva actitud de la pelirosada. Esa chica sumisa ante el gilipollas del novio que tenia, y aparentemente superficial que había visto la noche anterior, le sacaba de sus casillas y le provocaban ganas de sacudirla hasta hacerla reaccionar.

La abuela de la joven asintió de manera comprensiva. Ella sabía a lo que se refería el joven. Durante estos años había cuidado y protegido a la joven de manera quizás algo exagerada, pero quería compensar con ese exceso de celo, los años que había perdido de estar junto a ella, supliendo en todo lo posible la falta de sus padres y volcando en la pelirosada todo el amor que no pudo darle a su propia hija fallecida. Pero todo eso en contrapartida, había provocado que la chica valiente y arrojada que una vez fue Sakura, se quedase en el olvido trasformándose en una joven quizás demasiado dependiente de los demás.

- No la juzgues duramente, Naruto…Se que tienes razón pero si alguien tiene la culpa aquí,..Soy yo. Sakura quizás haya cambiado un poco su faceta exterior, pero te aseguro que sigue siendo la persona generosa y leal que conociste…y con respecto a Ginta, como ya te dije anoche…no es mal chico aunque tiene que aprender a ser menos dominante y posesivo con ella. Tanto su padre como yo, esperamos que superen esos pequeños inconvenientes y juntos aprenderán a convivir adecuadamente.

Naruto se volvió para que la mujer no viera el molesto gesto de su rostro. "_¡Si!..Seguro que él iba a permitir que la chica y el imbecil ese llegaran a convivir... ¡ja!..¡Por encima de su cadáver y del de... el tal Ginta, ..por supuesto!"_. Su misión oficial según las instrucciones recibidas de Tsunade, consistía en proteger a ambas mujeres del peligro que la amenazaba, pero él se había auto impuesto otra nueva y esta era impedir que ese tipejo se quedara con la chica. Haría lo imposible por evitar ese matrimonio y eso incluía el intentar por todos los medios que Sakura volviese con él a la villa como fuese.

..//…

La mañana amaneció brillante y despejada, con un cielo tan luminoso y azul como los ojos de alguien en quien no quería pensar, pero que a pesar de todo consiguió animarla lo bastante como para decidir enfrentar el día con mayor entusiasmo.

El día anterior había conseguido esquivar al joven y no había tenido que verlo de nuevo. Cosa que agradeció a los cielos, por que la verdad es que no se había sentido con fuerzas suficientes como para tener un nuevo enfrentamiento verbal, "o de otro tipo", con su antiguo compañero. Con un suspiro de resignación se hizo a la idea de que hoy ya no tendría tanta suerte ya que el rubio coincidiría con ella en la casa en algún momento, pero ahora con suerte saldría para la universidad y no tendría que toparse con él hasta la hora de la comida, por que desde luego, ella no iba a permitir que él la estuviese siguiendo como si fuera su sombra, tal y como le dio a entender que haría, la noche de la fiesta.

Después de arreglarse con cuidado, tomó sus libros y se encaminó al comedor para desayunar y desaparecer lo antes posible. Ginta le había dicho que iría a recogerla, así que tomaría algo ligero y lo esperaría en el portal para no peder tiempo.

Entro en la estancia y se encontró a su abuela desayunando a solas. La mujer la saludó con un a sonrisa y ella le correspondió con un beso que depositó en su mejilla antes de sentarse a la mesa junto a ella.

Feliz de ver que estarían a solas, la pelirosada se levantó para tomar una nueva taza de café y mientras vertía el oscuro líquido en la taza, sintió de momento un ligero aire que acarició suavemente su nuca consiguiendo que un pequeño escalofrió la recorriese de arriba abajo y mas aun cuando una profunda voz le susurró al oído.

- El café me gusta como el sexo,…fuerte y ardiente…Sakura Chan…

…///…

**Fin del capitulo 7**


	11. Chapter 8 un poco de sinceridad

Hola a todos. Aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo capítulo y uno bastante largo además. De hecho, estaba planteándome cortarlo en dos partes, pero viendo que las anteriores veces en las que lo hice, no pareció gustar mucho, he decidido ponerlo entero y recomendaros que os toméis una bebida fresquita, un café, os pongáis cómodos y…a leer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 8 - Un poco de sinceridad...**

Tras el "sutil" comentario que la había susurrado el rubio en el oído, la joven se volvió con la cara congestionada por la rabia y le enfrentó con el fuego de la furia llameando en sus verdes ojos. Si esto hubiera ocurrido años atrás en la aldea, el joven rubio estaría buscando en ese momento sus dientes al menos a varios metros de distancia, pero ahora ella era toda una señorita bien educada y prudente, por lo que no podía dejarse vencer por el indudable deseo de convertir a ese prepotente y ego maniático rubio, en una masa de carne picada…pero no pudo impedir que su boca dejara escapar un comentario no muy propio de una dama… "refinada"…

- Eres un cerdo asqueroso, Naruto...y para tu información tus preferencias sexuales, me importan un carajo…

Naruto sonrió con satisfacción al ver la mirada de odio intenso que se reflejaba en los orbes de la chica y a la manera como apretaba los puños, reteniendo las ganas de golpearle. ¡Por fin veía de nuevo esa Sakura que tanto extrañaba!..Aquella pequeña fierecilla, con la fuerza de un mastodonte, capaz de reducir a polvo al incauto que osara a meterse con ella. En ese mismo momento decidió que el seguir molestándola era lo mejor, si conseguía poco a poco, sacar a relucir de nuevo el volátil carácter de la pelirosada y desterrar para siempre aquella Sakura modosa y extraña que tanto le irritaba.

- Solo intentaba entablar conversación, mi querida Sakura…y quizás mis preferencias sexuales de momento no te interesen, pero mas adelante,...puede que cambies de opinión...

Sonrió con prepotencia y adelantó una enguantada mano para arrebatarle la taza de café que la joven acaba de servir para llevársela a los labios y tomar un sorbo del humeante líquido, ante la indignada mirada de ella. Después de beberlo, hizo un gesto de desagrado y le quitó esta vez, el azúcar que también había cogido y se sirvió un par de cucharadas en la bebida.

- Olvidé decirte que también me gusta...muy dulce…

La joven se giró con un gesto de enfado dispuesta a tomar una nueva taza para ella y entre dientes le susurró molesta:

-¡Eres un idiota!..y por cierto,.. ¿no hace mucho calor para ir por ahí con guantes?..te recuerdo que estamos en junio…

El joven observó sus manos con atención, para luego dejar que sus azules ojos se deslizasen lentamente por el busto de ella subiendo hasta su delicado cuello... oportunamente cubierto por un suave suéter malva de cuello alto y cerrado con una cremallera, que se adaptaba a su figura como una segunda piel, y sonriendo volvió a tomar otro sorbo de café, provocando que la joven se ruborizara ante la intensa mirada que le estaba dedicando.

- Supongo que el mismo calor que hace para llevar la cremallera de ese cuello alto tan… cerrada….- contestó el rubio soltando una pequeña carcajada. Sabía la razón de la poco apropiada penda que ella llevaba puesta. Seguramente aun se podría ver sobre su suave piel, el recuerdo que le dejó la pasada noche marcada a fuego sobre su lindo cuello.

- ¡Oh!..¡Eres, ..eres un..un..!

- ¿Si..?

- ¡Un maldito hijo de…!

- Shhh…, Sakura Chan…ese lenguaje no es propio de una dama…

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa perversa adornase su rostro viéndola dejarle con la palabra en la boca para dirigirse de nuevo a la mesa. Cuando llegó deposito con un golpe la taza sobre la tapa del mueble y se acercó a su abuela que la miraba con la boca abierta ante ese repentino mal genio mañanero.

- Sakura, cariño..¿te ocurre algo?...

Sacudió la cabeza nerviosamente en una clara negación e intentó dibujar una sonrisa sin mucho éxito.

- No, nada…es que se me ha quitado el apetito - añadió tomando sus libros de nuevo y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

- Me marcho. Seguro que Ginta debe estar ya esperándome…

El rubio dejó entonces su bebida y tomando su katana y su gabardina se dispuso a seguir a la chica, despidiéndose antes de su anfitriona.

- Bien, pues nos vamos. Adiós Sra. Erizawa…

Inmediatamente, la pelirosada se detuvo como si se hubiera tropezado con una invisible pared. Se volvió con rapidez para encontrarse con su improvisado guardaespaldas al que tenía a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

- ¡¿No pensaras venir conmigo?!..¿verdad?..

Él asintió con una amplia y confiada sonrisa.

- ¡De eso nada!- gritó completamente sulfurada - ¡Lo último que necesito es un idiota de casi dos metros, siguiendo a todas partes por la facultad! ..vamos abuela, ¡díselo tú!..

La mujer que desayunaba en completa calma miró a su joven nieta con una dulce sonrisa.

- Lo siento Sakura, pero precisamente yo soy quien mas interesada está en que Naruto te acompañe.

- ¿QUÉ?..

El rubio se sobó la oreja ante el grito que casi le parte el tímpano. La joven, que cada vez estaba más roja discutía con su abuela el hecho de que él se convirtiera en su sombra. Ante la diferencia de opiniones de ambas, Naruto le hizo un gesto a la mayor pidiéndole que recordase la conversación mantenida el día anterior entre ambos y esta con un suspiro, accedió a la muda petición.

- Sakura escúchame,..Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante…

La chica rápidamente se dio cuenta de la repentina seriedad que había adoptado su abuela. Se acercó preocupada a la mujer y se sentó frente a ella, poniendo una de sus manos sobre las suyas.

- ¿Qué pasa abuela? Dime...

Antes de que la mujer pudiese empezar a hablar, unos golpes en la puerta los distrajeron a todos. Al momento una de las doncellas se adentró en la habitación para informar que el prometido de la joven había llegado y estaba esperándola en la entrada. La Sra. Erizawa le indicó que le pidiese que entrase a donde ellos estaban y volviéndose hacia su nieta le comentó que seria bueno que su novio también lo escuchase.

Apenas un par de minutos después, la puerta volvía a abrirse para permitir la entrada del joven castaño que borró la sonrisa de su rostro en cuanto vio al ninja de la hoja en la habitación. Procurando ignorarle lo más posible, se acercó a las dos mujeres para saludar primero a la señora de la casa y luego besar suavemente los labios de su actual prometida, ante la ceñuda y relampagueante mirada de unos ojos azules.

Al no poder ignorar por más tiempo la presencia del joven rubio, le dio un rápido vistazo mientras dejaba escapar un seco: "Uzumaki", como saludo, siendo correspondido de la misma manera.

La dueña de la casa, viendo la evidente hostilidad existente entre los dos miembros masculinos de la habitación y para intentar suavizar un poco el ambiente, se dirigió con amabilidad al recién llegado.

- Ginta,..¿has desayunado ya?..o ¿quieres tomar algo?..

- No gracias Aya…solo he venido a recoger a Sakura para llevarla a la facultad - contestó el joven mirando a continuación a su novia para preguntarle después. - ¿Estas lista para irnos?..

Antes de que la chica pudiera contestarle, la abuela de esta respondió por ella.

- Verás, Sakura no puede irse aun. Y además, te he pedido que entrases porque tengo que hablar con vosotros de algo importante y a solas.

El joven asintió al ver el tinte serio que tomaba el tema y tomó asiento junto a su novia, mientras sus ojos buscaban al joven rubio para hacerle un gesto con la cabeza señalándole la salida.

- ¡Tú!... ya lo has oído. Quiere hablar con nosotros a solas, así que ahí tienes la puerta…

Naruto se incorporó en menos de un segundo de la pared donde había estado apoyado todo el rato, y dio un par de zancadas hacia el castaño dispuesto de volarle los dientes, pero una llamada por parte de Aya Erizawa le detuvo a tiempo.

- ¡Naruto por favor! …

Luego dirigiéndose de nuevo al prometido de su nieta, le habló con algo de dureza.

- Naruto se queda porque yo así lo quiero. Además, él ya está al tanto y es parte importante de lo que voy a decir.

Sakura observó a la mujer y a su antiguo compañero alternadamente. Al parecer había algo que ambos compartían y que a ella le estaba intrigando bastante. Por otro lado, su abuela no era una persona dada a ser descortés con nadie, pero a Ginta lo había puesto en su sitio en un minuto. La joven adelantó su cuerpo sobre la mesa en un signo claro de interés, enfocando su mirada en la de su abuela, esperando por que esta empezara a hablar.

Aclarándose la voz, sobre todo para darse confianza, la mujer comenzó con su relato.

- Sakura,…Ginta... La razón por la que Naruto está aquí es para mucho mas que servirnos de protección ante eventuales robos…en realidad, él ha venido para protegernos de algo mucho más grave y peligroso…

La mujer observaba las caras de los dos jóvenes que la miraban completamente atentos a sus palabras, con la curiosidad pintada en sus rostros. Volvió a coger aire y continuó con su explicación.

- Veréis...Tu padre y yo pertenecemos a una sociedad secreta muy antigua a la que denominamos "La Hermandad"...

El joven con los ojos como platos miraba de hito en hito a su interlocutora, para después rascarse la cabeza con incredulidad y preguntarle:

- ¿Me está intentando decir que mi padre y usted son miembros de una logia masónica o algo así?

- No, es algo un poco…diferente.- Aclaró con una incómoda sonrisa. Le estaba costando bastante mas de lo que creía el contar la verdad, aunque comprendía que era su obligación, pero el ver los expectantes ojos verdes calvados en ella, le restaba el valor necesario para hacerlo. Naruto, que había notado la indecisión de la mujer, se acercó colocándose detrás y posó una mano sobre el hombro femenino en señal de apoyo. La mujer giró su cabeza lo suficiente para ver al hombre detrás suyo y le sonrió en agradecimiento, ante la perpleja mirada de la joven pareja que tenia en frente. La pelirosada adelanto a su vez, su mano para tomar la de su abuela y le insto a seguir.

- Bien, como os iba diciendo, Ninsei y yo pertenecemos a la Hermandad, que es una sociedad que se dedica a proteger y salvaguardar un objeto muy... especial. Un arma,…concretamente una espada.

- ¿Una katana?

La mujer miró a su nieta que acabada de preguntarle.

- No, una espada occidental. Un arma aparentemente forjada en alguna zona de la antigua Britania durante la alta edad media.

- ¿Aparentemente? ¿Un articulo tan valioso y no pueden datarlo? - El joven castaño preguntó extrañado dejando salir el anticuario que llevaba dentro.

- Bueno, los datos que tenemos se basan sobre todo en una leyenda llegada hasta nosotros a través de unos manuscritos que fueron recuperados de las ruinas de un monasterio cercano al lugar donde apareció la espada por primera vez.

Sakura parpadeó como queriendo salir de un sueño. Ella no era una experta en antigüedades como su abuela o como el padre de su novio, pero algo del tema después de varios años viviendo en ese ambiente, se la había pegado y si algo sabia con certeza, es que ninguna antigüedad "aparecía de la nada". Normalmente su origen se documentaba y se databa lo más exactamente posible.

- Abuela,… ¿y que tiene todo eso que ver con el hecho de que Naruto tenga que protegernos?

- Creo que primero debería contarles la historia de esa espada…Aya – intervino de pronto Naruto, causando una pequeña sorpresa en la pareja que estaba escuchando.

La mujer estuvo de acuerdo y empezó su relato de manera pausada y clara.

- Tienes razón Naruto. Lo mejor será empezar por el principio…Esto... La hermandad se creó para mantener la espada oculta y aislada del mundo. Es completamente imprescindible que nadie pueda tener acceso a ella, ya que esta arma es especialmente peligrosa.

- ¿A que se refiere con peligrosa, Aya?

- Pues a que es mortalmente destructiva. Creemos que aproximadamente sobre el año 850, en la isla de Britania, el actual Reino Unido, suponemos que por la zona de Gales, una aldea de la cual no sabemos exactamente ni su ubicación ni su nombre real, fue invadida y arrasada por un ejército de seres…eh..demoníacos...

Todos miraron a la mujer con asombro, excepto por el joven rubio que se dedicaba a esperar impasible a que ella acabase con su relato.

- Cuándo dice demoníacos, se refiere a malvados ¿verdad? no creo que esté usted hablando de seres con rabo y cuernos... ¿No?

- Me temo que si, Ginta...me refiero literalmente a demonios…

El joven soltó una carcajada ante la atónita mirada del resto de los presentes.

- ¡Oh vamos Aya! No puedo creer que usted precisamente diga esas cosas… ¡demonios, ..por favor!..y ahora que va a decir, ¿que vino el hada de Blanca nieves y los salvó?

- ¡Cállate y deja que mi abuela termine con la historia! Yo si creo en lo que esta contando, además, no seas ignorante, Ginta. Blanca nieves no tenía un Hada madrina...

El repentino codazo proveniente de su pareja, sorprendió al castaño, pero más aun el airado comentario de ella.

- Sakura, ¿no me digas que tú te crees semejante cosa?

La joven con el fuego ardiendo en sus verdes ojos dirigió una colérica mirada a su pareja que lo dejó totalmente paralizado pero que arrancó una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara del rubio.

- Yo, SI creo que existen, es más, tengo constancia de que existen…- añadió mientras daba una fugaz mirada a su ex – compañero que solo él fue capaz de notar. Luego volviéndose hacia su abuela le pidió que siguiera.

- Bien, el caso es que a las manos del señor feudal de la villa, de alguna manera, llegó esta espada y le otorgó un poder infinito que le permitió acabar con la horda de estos seres con una facilidad pasmosa y en un brevísimo espacio de tiempo.

- Pero bueno, si acabó con esos demonios no puede ser tan mala…

- Me temo que si… El caso es que después de acabar con ellos, no tuvo bastante ya que la espada se nutre de sangre y cuanto más absorbe más necesita llegando a transformar a quien la esgrime en un ser aun más malvado y cruel que los monstruos a los que eliminó. De hecho, este hombre mató a decenas de personas, siendo finalmente asesinado cuando intentaba acabar con la vida de su propia hija.

- ¡Oh, que horror!...- susurró la joven llevando las manos a su rostro ante el ultimo comentario de la narradora.

- Si es horroroso, estamos de acuerdo, pero Aya, le vuelvo a hacer la misma pegunta que le hizo Sakura antes… ¿Para que necesitáis a Uzumaki?

La Sra. Erizawa levantó la vista para mirar a ambos jóvenes con mucha seriedad antes de añadir: - La espada ha sido robada y está siendo usada por alguien que ya ha matado con ella...a personas que…que conocemos…

La voz de la mujer tembló levemente al hacer el último cometario, pero solo el joven Uzumaki pareció darse cuenta.

- Creemos que volverá a hacerlo y necesitamos estar protegidos. Por eso contraté los servicios ninjas de la villa de la Hoja y me enviaron a Naruto.- finalizó de un tirón.

El joven Yumi miró con renovado respeto al joven rubio que le devolvía la mirada casi sin parpadear. El castaño tragó saliva antes de preguntarle.

- ¿Eres un ninja?

El joven asintió con suficiencia y no pudo menos que sonreír al ver el repentino cambio de actitud del novio de su amiga.

- Aja…y estoy aquí para velar por la seguridad de ellas, tal y como te dije el otro día. Así que por tu bien, no te entrometas...

Sakura mientras tanto intentaba asimilar todo lo oído aunque muchas cosas no le cuadraban del todo. Sospechaba que había mucho más de lo que su abuela les había contado. Seguro que le ocultaba algo, pero ya se ocuparía ella de averiguarlo. Lo que mas le intrigaba de momento era saber si Naruto estaba al tanto de todo, o simplemente conocía lo mismo que acababa de averiguar ella. Poniéndose lentamente de pie y siendo imitada por su novio, se dirigió a la otra mujer.

- Bueno, nos vamos ya que si no llegaré demasiado tarde. Por otro lado, abuela, si vas a estar mas tranquila pues que Naruto me acompañe a la universidad. – le dijo a la mujer antes de agacharse para besar su mejilla en un gesto de despedida.

- Iremos en el coche de Ginta – añadió después dirigiéndose al shinobi.

Salió por la puerta seguida de su pareja y con un sonriente Naruto cerrando la comitiva. La dueña de la casa con un suspiro les vio salir, satisfecha de haber salido más o menos airosa del difícil momento.

…//…

El trayecto en el automóvil fue algo accidentado y sobre todo, muy incómodo para el shinobi de Konoha. El moderno y exclusivo deportivo del vástago de los Yumi, era sin lugar a dudas, el modelo mas valioso de la gama, pero para los ojos del rubio era una especie de horrible cámara de tortura donde apenas podía estirarse lo suficiente como para evitar abrir una claraboya con la cabeza en el acristalado techo del vehiculo si se enderezaba un poco.

Era evidente que aquel coche no estaba hecho para personas de su envergadura, ya que con muchísimo esfuerzo apenas había conseguido adaptarse el pequeño receptáculo del sillón trasero sin que su espalda quedara como un acordeón. Intentando encontrar una postura mas descansada, no paraba de moverse ocasionado que el conductor bufara con molestia.

- ¡Joder Uzumaki!..¡Quieres parar de moverte!..¡No me dejas ver por el retrovisor!

- ¡Parar de moverme!..¿Como carajo quieres que deje de moverme, si en esta mierda de cacharro apenas hay espacio suficiente para sentarse? Ni siquiera se como voy a hacer para sacar la rodilla de mi boca... ¡Voy a acabar echo un nudo aquí dentro de esta especie de supositorio con ruedas!..¡ttebayo!

- Para tu información, Uzumaki. Este coche es un cuatro plazas y ahora mismo viajamos solo tres, así que no te quejes por que hay sitio de sobra.

- ¿Cuatro plazas?..Si claro, la del conductor, la del copiloto y las otras dos serán para dos hámster, por que dudo mucho que el dueño de un coche como este pudiera meter aquí una mascota mas grande que un grillo ya que no le cabria ni siquiera la jaula. Y mucho menos tener un perro..Seguro que al animalito lo tendría que llevar corriendo al lado de la ventanilla… ¡joder!

Sakura esbozó una pequeña risita al escuchar las quejas del rubio, obteniendo una mirada de enojo proveniente de su novio que con cara de malas pulgas se aferraba al volante con tartas fuerzas que dejaba sus nudillos casi blancos. Al ver el gesto molesto del chico, le acarició suavemente una de sus manos intentando animarlo y obsequiándole con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

- Vamos, no discutáis…Bastante es aguantar este calor como para estar encima escuchándoos pelear por tonterías.. – agregó mientras se abanicaba con un papel.

- Es cierto, se que estamos a principios de junio, pero este calor es excesivo - coincidió el castaño. Luego le echó una fugaz y breve mirada a su chica, volviendo su vista de nuevo a la carretera.

- ¿Por qué te has puesto ese cuello tan alto, Sakura?..te vas a asar de calor. Deberías bajar un poco la cremallera.. – añadió entonces avanzando una mano hacia el cuello del top que ella llevaba puesto en ese momento, para intentar bajarle un poco, provocando que la joven hiciese un brusco movimiento apartándose rápidamente de él, extrañando al castaño por su reacción.

- ¡NO! ..no, es..estoy bien así…. Después de todo no estoy tan acalorada…Si me bajo la cremallera es peor, el..el escote es bastante pronunciado y es muy incomodo estar en clase mientras todos te están mirando con cara de salidos…

La chica rezaba mentalmente para que su pequeña excusa hubiera sido creída por su novio, cuando un pequeño carraspeo llegado desde el asiento trasero llamó su atención. Nerviosamente sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolso y empezó a retocarse el maquillaje pero usándolo realmente para ver la imagen reflejada del rubio que estaba detrás de ella y que tenia pintada en su cara, una perversa sonrisa de que le cruzaba de oreja a oreja, mientras con un dedo señalaba su propio cuello justo en la zona donde la chica tenía su delicado y amoroso recuerdo.

Sakura se estaba poniendo morada por momentos debido a la congestión. ¡Oh..Como desearía borrarle de la cara esa sonrisa de idiota con un buen puñetazo! Al parecer, el gilipollas de Naruto disfrutaba muchísimo poniéndola en evidencia. Gracias al cielo, finalmente llegaron a las puertas de la facultad y se bajaron del coche. Naruto tuvo que contorsionarse como una anguila y apretarse contra el sillón delantero para poder salir, pero aun así no fue fácil. Maldiciendo coloridamente, dobló completamente medio cuerpo y casi se clavó la palanca de cambios en una parte muy delicada de su anatomía, lo que le hizo palidecer del dolor. Finalmente y a duras penas, consiguió escapar del claustrofóbico vehiculo donde había pasado la hora mas larga e incómoda de su vida.

Ya fuera, Ginta se volvió hacia su novia para abrazarla y despedirse, mientras el rubio volvía la cara para no ver la empalagosa escenita, aunque escuchó como el joven le decía que cuando quisiera que la recogiese, le diese un toque telefónico. La chica asintió y tras un nuevo beso, el joven se metió de nuevo en su auto y se marchó prácticamente volando.

Ahora por fin estaban los dos a solas y el joven se quedó mirando la pequeña figura que observaba totalmente ensimismada durante largos minutos, la dirección por la que el automóvil de su novio acabañaba de desaparecer. Un poco impaciente, el rubio dejaba reposar su peso de un pie al otro, mientras esperaba que la chica reaccionase y le dijese por donde tenían que ir. Esta de momento se volvió y enfrentó su mirada con una gran seriedad que sorprendió al joven.

- Naruto...

- Eh... ¿Si?..

- ¡Cuéntame ahora mismo todo lo que mi abuela estaba ocultándome!

- ¿Qué?... -Los azules ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa – No...No se a que te refieres.

La joven se acercó lo suficiente como para pinchar su duro pecho con un dedo y hacerle sentir el colérico aura que estaba generando a su alrededor.

- Mira…puede que yo haya cambiado. Que ahora no sea más una niñita superficial y tonta como tú me consideras, pero te aseguro que no soy gilipollas y se ver cuando se me está ocultando algo con suma claridad, así que…desembucha de una vez…

- Yo creo que deberías preguntárselo a tu abuela, Sakura Chan…- añadió el rubio rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso. La chica al verlo se acercó aun mas, disminuyendo al mínimo el espacio entre ellos. Levantó la mano para agarrar el cuello de la oscura camiseta del ninja y tirar de ella para obligarlo a bajar lo suficiente y tener su rostro a centímetros de distancia.

- Debería preguntárselo a ella,..es cierto. ¡PERO TE LO PREGUNTO A TI!..o sea que ya te quiero oír cantar como a Pavaroti…

- Uhmm… ¿Quién cojones es Pasmaroti?...

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Eres imposible!...

La femenina mano soltó el agarre que tenia sobre el joven y se dio rápidamente la vuelta para encaminarse hacia la calle con el brazo en alto y relatando todos los insultos que se le ocurrían contra el idiota del rubio.

Naruto sonriendo la siguió preguntándole a donde iba, pero ella le hacia caso omiso mientras intentaba localizar y parar un taxi.

- ¡Ey! Sakura... para... ¿A donde crees que vas?..

- A casa. Me vuelvo a casa para preguntar a mi abuela, ya que tú no pareces dispuesto a ayudarme. – contestó la joven sin mirarle siquiera.

- ¿Quieres ir a tu casa?...Bien pues vamos- añadió él tomando a la chica de la mano para ponerse en camino. – llegaremos mas rápido si corremos y atajamos por ese bosque.

La joven se soltó de un manotazo.

- ¿Eres tonto Naruto?..Estamos en el centro de Tokio, no podemos ir saltando por las ramas de los árboles como si fuéramos orangutanes. Tendremos que volver en taxi.

La masculina cara palideció de golpe. - ¿Qué? ¡de eso nada! Yo no pienso meterme en otra de esas ratoneras como la de antes, donde casi me quedo sin bolas... ¡ttebayo!

Sakura por primera vez sonrió alegremente al escuchar la penosa queja del joven. Se acercó y enroscó su brazo en el del shinobi mientras hacia un gesto al taxi que acababa de parar frente a ellos.

- No te preocupes Naruto, que los taxis de aquí son mucho mas cómodos que el estrambótico coche de Ginta, por lo que tú…y tus...bolas estaréis a salvo…te lo prometo… - añadió suavemente al oído del chico mientras se metía en el asiento trasero del vehiculo y le cedía al joven el sillón del copiloto.

Naruto con un suspiro se metió en el coche, aunque antes recorrió de un ligero vistazo los alrededores intentando descubrir donde podría estar escondido aquel que sabia llevaba rato vigilándoles.

...///….

Con la cabeza prácticamente sumergida entre el cúmulo de papeles que se amontonaban sobre su mesa, apenas había oído cuando la llamaron por primera vez, pero el estridente grito que se oyó de segundas la hicieron saltar en el asintió.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y una sofocada Sakura se dibujó en el hueco, seguida por la imponente figura del ninja rubio. La mujer se levantó despacio y se acercó con preocupación a su sofocada nieta.

- Sakura..¿Que haces aquí tan pronto?...- luego volviendo la mirada hacia Naruto le pregunto a su vez - ¿Ha ocurrido algo?..

Este le dio una silenciosa negación pero la chica fue quien se apresuró a contestar.

- Abuela, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que no me has dicho antes cuando Ginta estaba aquí.

-¿Qué..?

La chica avanzó con impaciencia para sentarse en uno de los sillones del despacho y palmeo en el de alado, haciendo un gesto de invitación para que la mujer se uniera a ella.

- Quiero que me digas la verdad. Se que me ocultas mucho más de lo que me dijiste, e incluso me planteo si la historia que nos contaste esta mañana era del todo cierta o no. No se porque lo haces, pero necesito saberlo.

La mujer levantó la vista hacia Naruto en una muda interrogación pero este encogiéndose de hombros solo dijo una pequeña frase.

- Yo no he dicho absolutamente nada…

Con un suspiro de resignación, Aya se dirigió al sillón que su nieta señalo antes y tomo asiento. Estaba claro que esta vez no podría esquivar el tema. Sobándose las sienes, intentó aclarar la mente y decidir como empezar.

- Sakura. Todo lo que conté sobre la espada es cierto, Todo, hasta la ultima coma. Pero tienes razón en que te oculté algo, aunque quiero que comprendas que lo que te voy a narrar es algo muy duro para mí y lo va a ser también para ti.

En completo silencio la joven esperaba a que su abuela empezara a contarle eso que tanto miedo le daba que ella supiera. Pero a pesar de la curiosidad que sentía, esperó pacientemente a que la mujer iniciara su relato.

- Sakura, lo que no te dije esta mañana fue que aparte de la espada endemoniada existe otro objeto de suma importancia y especialmente valioso. Se trata de un medallón. Un amuleto druida que combate y en cierta manera contrarresta, el poder maléfico de la espada…Ese amuleto es codiciado por la persona o personas que han sustraído el arma y están buscándolo desesperadamente para destruirlo.

- ¿El amuleto puede a su vez destruir la espada, abuela?

- No, el amuleto solo protege a la persona que lo lleve, impidiendo que la espada pueda atravesar su círculo de protección, pero permite que el protegido pueda atacar a su vez al portador del arma por lo que puede matarlo y dejar a la espada sin nadie que la empuñe en ese momento.

- O sea, a ver si lo entiendo. Quieres decir que si yo me enfrentara al que tiene la espada con otra arma pero protegida por el amuleto, yo podría herirle pero el a mi no,..¿Es así?

- Efectivamente, el círculo de protección del amuleto es totalmente infranqueable para la espada maldita. Por eso necesitan destruirlo o al menos tenerlo en su poder para que nadie este a salvo del poder destructivo de la espada.

- ¡Vaya…! ..es increíble..

- Pero eso no es todo, Sakura. Ese colgante ha estado siempre oculto bajo la fiel y celosa vigilancia de los descendientes de la gran druida Aleen. La hija ciega de la dama Aldana. Ha estado protegido en el seno de una familia que se ha encargado de su custodia durante generaciones. Esa familia es la nuestra cariño, y yo como su representante soy la actual guardiana de ese valioso amuleto.

Los verdes ojos se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa. Volviéndose hacia el joven Uzumaki que según su costumbre estaba apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana, le preguntó.

- ¿Tú sabias eso?

- Si…

- ¿Y por que no me dijiste nada..?

- Por que yo no era la persona indicada para hacerlo, Sakura Chan…

- Sakura, - interrumpió su abuela - me queda algo mas que decirte, y esto es lo mas duro…

La mujer se levantó y empezó a caminar nerviosamente por la estancia evitando encontrarse con la verde e inquisitiva mirada.

- Como ya te dije, quien tiene la espada ha asesinado a varias personas en los últimos cinco años… Pues bien,- la mujer agarró un vaso de agua que había sobre la mesa y lo apuró de un trago. Lo dejó sobre el mueble y mirando con ojos dolidos a su nieta continuó con temblorosa voz - dos de las victimas fue...fueron tus padres…al parecer creían que tu madre podría tener en su poder el amuleto o saber donde se encontraba, por eso les asesinaron... de esa manera..tan cruel…

…//…

Acariciaba la pulimentada superficie con una delicadeza casi tierna, mientras se deleitaba en el dorado reflejo que las llamas de la chimenea arrancaban del reluciente metal. Era una sensación que rayaba en la lujuria el sentir su suave tacto en sus manos y dejar que su indudable poder le atravesara todo su cuerpo.

A su espalda, la postrada figura aguardaba en silencio, conteniendo apenas la respiración para no perturbar el momento de deleite de su señor. Esperaría todo lo que hiciese falta hasta que él estuviese dispuesto a escucharle. Sin levantar sus ojos del suelo, oyó los pasos acercándose hasta situarse justo frente a él.

- ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

Alzando los ojos observó la imponente figura de su amo. Sus ojos fríos e impasibles le provocaban un terror mayor que nada en el mundo. Tragó la saliva que en ese momento se arremolinaba en su garganta y como pudo dejó que su estrangulada voz se hiciera oír.

- Amo,..He averiguado lo que me pidió…tenia usted razón. Han contratado los servicios de un ninja…

- Bien, eso ya lo sabía. ¿Tienes algo nuevo que yo no sepa y por lo que deba tolerar tu repugnante presencia?

- Per...pertenece a la villa oculta de la hoja y al parecer es un ninja muy fuerte y poderoso. Un ninja de élite. Un jonin…así creo que los llaman...

El hombre balanceó la espada que tenia en su mano, provocando un leve zumbido en el ambiente y un destello rojizo que parecía cortar el aire.

- ¿Eso es todo?...

- No, hay algo más...

Caminó de vuelta hacia la vitrina que estaba en una de las paredes de la estancia, para dejar con sumo cuidado, el arma en el interior de una urna acristalada, y sin volverse le ordenó que continuara hablando...

- Este hombre no es un ninja corriente. En realidad no es del todo humano.

Cuando dijo esto, el hombre se volvió rápidamente y se acercó en un par de zancadas para alzarlo por el cuello y ponerlo en pie frente a él, sujetándole con fuerza por su garganta.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?..¡Vamos...habla!..

Temblando como una hoja el hombrecillo intentó con la poca voz que el férreo agarre le permitía, explicar lo que había averiguado.

- Al...al... parecer cuando nació le sellaron un de ...demonio en su interior con el que convivió durante...durante… su infancia y su adolescencia y que le aportó un indudable poder, pe ...pero hace unos años, se libró del demonio y de alguna manera, él chico se adueño de sus poderes, convirtiéndose en una especie de ser mitad de..demoníaco…

- Ya veo…un semidemonio. Un monstruo. Un enemigo formidable al que tener en cuenta…hmm...esto se pone interesante… ¿Qué más has averiguado de él?.. - dijo soltando su presa y dejando que volviese a recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

- Lo siento mi amo. La información sobre los detalles de ese joven son mantenidos en extremo secreto por los responsables de la aldea. Todo lo que he podido averiguar ha sido gracias a los rumores y noticias obtenidas de mercaderes y personas allegadas a esa villa. Lo único que sé, aparte de lo que le he dicho, es que ese ninja era muy amigo de la nieta de Aya Erizawa, incluso se cree que siempre ha estado enamorado de ella pero que no le correspondía porque la chica amaba al último descendiente de un clan ya desaparecido de la aldea… No se si esto tendrá algo de relevancia para usted... – Añadió lentamente.

El hombre que había vuelto junto a la urna donde descansaba el arma, conectó un complicado sistema de alarmas y sin dignarse a mirarle le contestó.

- Uhmm… No te quepa la menor duda. Siempre es bueno conocer los puntos débiles del adversario…y quizás esa jovencita me sea útil después de todo…- Añadió mientras humedeciendo sus labios con su propia lengua, disfrutó de las imágenes sangrientamente obscenas que su perversa mente empezó a recrear.

…//…

**Fin del capítulo 8**

…//…

Espero que esta vez estéis contentos. La actualización ha sido más rápida y más extensa de lo habitual. Solo espero que no haya decepcionado a nadie.

Por otro lado, en el próximo capitulo habrá un acercamiento algo mas "intenso" entre los dos protagonistas. Aunque no sé si llegará a ser lemon o esperaré un poco mas.

Una abrazo para todos, Marina – Fern25


	12. Chapter 9 Recobrando la confianza

Nuevo capítulo y nueva actualización. Este también ha venido rapidito, aunque con el próximo, ya no creo que pueda ser lo mismo. De todos modos no me demoraré mucho.

Bueno no me entretengo más y aquí os lo dejo.

Un abrazo, fern25

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

**Capitulo 9 - Recobrando la confianza…**

Los intensos y dorados rayos solares bañaban su pequeña figura dotándola de un leve resplandor y un aura de sentimental belleza. La rojiza luz del atardecer se reflejaba sobre sus verdes y llorosas pupilas haciendo brillar las cristalinas lágrimas que lentamente resbalaban por sus mejillas y que llegando hasta sus labios, le aportaban un salino y amargo sabor. Pero ella estaba totalmente ajena a todo eso. Su melancólica mirada perdida sobre el lejano horizonte parecía llevarla a miles de kilómetros de allí, haciendo que su mente y su corazón se alejaran del hermoso atardecer, para trasportarla a algún lugar donde su pena no fuese tan intensa ni tan profunda como lo era ahora.

Después de casi cinco años, el dolor volvía. Después de tanto tiempo intentando superar la angustia, de intentar que su herido corazón sanase y la ilusión perdida volviese aparecer, el dolor retornaba de nuevo arrasando y destruyendo todo lo conseguido hasta ahora. Ese dolor que estaba de nuevo presente. No tan crudo, ni tan sangrante como entonces, pero no por ello menos asfixiante y amargo.

Los azules orbes la contemplaban en completo silencio, intentando captar algún atisbo de sus atormentados sentimientos, intentando encontrar la manera de llegar a su torturado corazón. Con un silencioso suspiró, se acercó lentamente a la pequeña figura y se sentó a su lado sobre los marmóreos escalones de la entrada que daba al jardín. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento y siguió con su triste mirada fija en el horizonte. Sin romper el silencioso momento, acercó una taza humeante a la chica, esperando pacientemente a que ella se dignase a tomarla. Tras eternos segundos, los verdes ojos se volvieron hacia él para luego desviarse hasta el recipiente que sostenía una mano enguantada. Con un ligero cabeceo, denegó la invitación.

- ..Cógelo… - con un susurro volvió a ofrecer la bebida.

- Gracias... pero no me apetece...

Bufando con impaciencia tomó su pequeña mano y la obligó a coger el tazón.

- Es solo caldo. La cocinera me lo ha dado para ti. No has tomado nada en todo el día y no puedes estar sin comer. ..Vamos,..Tómatelo, te hará bien…

Finalmente la chica lo cogió y lentamente lo llevó a sus labios para tomar un pequeño sorbo que degustó complacida, empezando a notar que estaba realmente hambrienta. Saboreó de nuevo la sabrosa bebida y volviéndose hacia su acompañante, le dedicó una triste pero agradecida sonrisa.

- Gracias...Naruto…

- De nada – contestó sonriendo a su vez y mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Un cómodo silencio se instaló a continuación entre ellos. Durante un rato se dedicaron a contemplar como el sol iba ocultándose lentamente en el horizonte sin decir una sola palabra. Cuando finalmente, el dorado astro desapareció y el cielo empezó a oscurecer, Naruto decidió hablarle.

- Tu novio ha llamado varias veces…Según tu abuela, parecía preocupado. Decía que no contestabas a sus mensajes…

La joven con la ya fría taza aun entre sus manos, bajó su rostro para mirar sus pies como si fuera algo tremendamente interesante.

- Tenía el móvil apagado. No me apetecía hablar con nadie…

- Ya...

- Es extraño, pero...- empezó a decir la joven de pronto haciendo que los azules ojos se fijaran tiernamente en ella. - A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado,..Duele. Aun duele mucho…

El joven no contestó. Simplemente dejó que la chica se desahogara y abriese su corazón.

- Hacia mucho tiempo que no lloraba tanto como hoy. Casi cuatro años…Cuando llegue aquí, intenté recobrar mi vida. Dejar mi pasado atrás…y poco a poco, lo fui logrando…empecé de nuevo…pero hoy...todo ha vuelto a mi…Sus caras, lo único que pude ver de ellos cuando me despedí…las he vuelto a ver…sus ojos cerrados, su pálida piel,..Su tacto tan frió…. – fue enumerando mientras su voz se hacia cada vez mas débil. Finalmente tras un breve silencio volvió a hablar - ¿Sabes Naruto?..Tienes suerte…

Levantó la vista para mirar el femenino y lloroso rostro que estaba vuelto hacia él.

- ¿Por qué tengo suerte, Sakura Chan...?

- Porque no has tenido que sufrir el dolor de haber perdido a tus padres como yo…

- ¿Eso crees?...- preguntó volviendo su mirada al frente – así que tú eres de las que piensa que es mejor no haber sentido el amor nunca que sufrir por haberlo perdido …¿no?..

La chica asintió diciendo - creo que hay un proverbio que dice algo parecido…

- Pues déjame decirte que estás completamente equivocada…Sakura Chan…

La firmeza con que fue dicha esta última frase la descolocó un poco y miró con curiosidad al joven sentado a su lado.

- Debe ser horrible el dolor por el que has pasado y aun estás pasando, no lo dudo...pero tienes algo maravilloso. Tienes recuerdos de esas personas que has amado. Si cierras los ojos, puedes verlos,… sentirlos… y sabes que has disfrutado de su cariño durante gran parte de tu vida. Yo en cambio, no tengo nada…Lo único que me queda de mis padres, son unas viejas fotografías con unos rostros que nunca he visto en mi vida y que significan poco o nada para mí. No puedo recordar por mucho que me esfuerce, la sonrisa tierna o el beso de una madre, ni el abrazo protector de un padre. No tengo anécdotas que contar de ellos algún día a mis hijos, si los llegase a tener, ni experiencias que compartir con nadie…Los recuerdos de mi infancia se reducen a una solitaria habitación, el odio de la mayor parte de la aldea y la mas absoluta soledad…

La joven sintió como su corazón se encogía ante la tristeza que emanaban esos hermosos ojos azules y se sintió terriblemente mal. Era una total egoísta. Naruto había sufrido tanto o más que ella y nunca había perdido su sonrisa. Al contrario, todo el tiempo estuvo dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesitase, sobre todo a ella, y ahora ahí estaba de nuevo,… a su lado,..como siempre…

Depositó la vacía taza en el suelo junto a ella y se giró para quedar de frente a él. Tomando una de sus enguantadas manos, la apretó con cariño sorprendiendo al ninja.

- Naruto,..estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí. ..Eres alguien muy especial para mi y nunca podré agradecerte lo mucho que me has ayudado siempre…y respecto a lo de no tener que contar sobre tus padres a tus futuros hijos, siempre podrás decirle que tu madre fue una ninja muy talentosa y tu padre, el mejor Hokage que nunca tuvo la aldea de la hoja,..como algún día serás tú…

Sonriendo tristemente, el rubio liberó lentamente la mano que tenia entre las pequeñas extremidades de la pelirosada y denegó con la cabeza ante el último comentario de ella.

- Eso no ocurrirá jamás..., Yo ya no seré maestro Hokage…Sakura Chan...

- No lo puedo creer... - añadió la joven esbozando una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Qué ha pasado aquí¿Tan pronto has renunciado a tu sueño?...Mi abuela me ha dicho que Tsunade sama le comentó que hoy por hoy, eras el ninja mas poderoso de la aldea…entonces,..¿por qué no ibas a llegar a ser el próximo Hokage?...

- Porque los seres como yo no pueden soñar con algo así...

- ¿Qué quieres decir con..."seres"? - preguntó la joven mirándolo seriamente y sin comprender. - ¿Es por el Kyubi...?

- El Kyubi ya no existe... - añadió sin ninguna emoción en su voz - Desapareció hace tres años…

Sakura se enderezó bastante sorprendida por el último comentario. Con una enorme curiosidad preguntó deseando saber mas sobre el tema - ¿Qué...qué ocurrió?..

El joven aspiró aire llevándolo trémulamente hacia sus pulmones. Había llegado el momento. Tendría que decirle la verdad y estaba terriblemente asustado. No podría soportar que ella lo viera como un monstruo. Preferiría morir allí mismo antes que ver el menor signo de repulsión en sus ojos, pero siempre supo que el momento tendría que llegar y nada podría evitar que tuviera que contárselo.

- …El sello se rompió y el zorro y yo luchamos…

Sakura se llevó una mano al rostro asombrada y preguntó, temiéndose lo peor - ¿Ocu..Ocurrió algo en la aldea?..¿alguien resultó herido?..

- No, la lucha no se desarrolló allí. Además el enfrentamiento entre ambos fue en mi interior. En mi mente…no se, es algo complicado de explicar…el caso es que el maldito demonio casi me mata. Le faltó muy poco para acabar conmigo, pero finalmente fui yo quien, con muchísimo esfuerzo, lo liquidé…

- ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso, Naruto?

- Al año de convertirme en Jonin. Antes de cumplir los diecisiete...

El asombro era palpable en los ojos verdes. Siempre supo que Naruto era un ninja excepcional, pero lo que le contaba era realmente increíble. El joven se dio cuenta de la admiración que había despertado en la chica y eso le calentó el corazón, pero temía que cuando supiera el resto de la historia su actitud cambiaria totalmente.

- Sakura…eso no es todo. Cuando el zorro desapareció, yo...yo absorbí parte de su esencia, aportándome gran parte de sus poderes y alguna de sus características físicas - añadió en voz baja. Ante el silencio de ella continuó hablando. - ..quiero decir que me convertí en lo que soy ahora…

- ¿Qué eres ahora, Naruto?

Con un suspiro, una sola frase salió llena de amargura de los masculinos labios . - ..Un semidemonio…

Esperó pacientemente aunque con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, por su reacción, pero ella no parecía estar demasiado sorprendida. Simplemente le preguntó - Vaya, ..y ..¿Cuáles son esas características de las que hablas?..

Tragando saliva, intentó que su voz sonase lo mas tranquila posible.

- Mis sentidos como el oído, la vista y el olfato, están mucho mas desarrollados de lo normal. Mi velocidad, mi agilidad y sobre todo, mi fuerza ha aumentado muchísimo...y... bueno...algunos rasgos físicos también han... cambiado…algo…

- Ya,.. rasgos físicos como tus colmillos que ahora son un poco más afilados, o el color y la forma de tus ojos que cambia según tu estado de ánimo... ¿no?..

En este caso el sorprendido fue él. ¿Cómo sabia todo eso? La miró expectante esperando a que ella le aclarase el punto. La joven esbozó una dulce sonrisa ante la mirada de asombro que recibió.

- Ya me había dado cuenta de todo eso, Naruto. La noche de la fiesta cuando estuvimos juntos, lo...lo noté…- dijo ruborizándose un poco al recordar en que circunstancias se percató de lo que había dicho.

Él a su vez sonrió con algo de embarazo. También recordaba las circunstancias de esa noche.

- Supongo que las manos eternamente ocultas bajo esos guantes, también tiene algo que ver... ¿no es así?..- volvió a preguntar para pedir con dulzura inmediatamente después - Vamos.. déjame verlas..

La respuesta fue seca y contundente - No...

- ¡Oh venga Naruto!..¿A estas alturas no tienes confianza conmigo?

Haciendo ademán de levantarse, el joven agregó:- No es algo agradable de ver, Sakura…

Asiéndole con fuerza del brazo, le obligó a sentarse nuevamente. Luego, tomando una de sus manos empezó a quitar la negra prenda de piel que cubría su extremidad. La respiración del joven era agitada y errática. Estaba terriblemente tenso. Pocas personas habían visto sus manos y la mayoría de los que la habían hecho, estaban muertos, ya que solo se desprendía de sus protectores guantes para luchar.

Finalmente la morena piel fue poco a poco quedando al descubierto. Al principio, Sakura pudo ver unas manos de hombre, fuertes y morenas, totalmente humanas, pero al llegar a la punta de los dedos, las uñas se transformaban en unas filosas y blanquecinas garras de aspecto intimidantes, pero de ninguna manera, repulsivas.

Sakura acarició con ternura lo que tanto reparo le daba al joven mostrar y en un arrebato tomó una de sus manos y la acercó a su rostro para depositar un beso sobre su piel y acariciar su propio rostro con ella.

Ese cariñoso gesto provocó que la sangre del rubio corriese con violencia por sus venas y su corazón se agitara como una coctelera. La chica estaba arrancándole el alma, para sostenerla entre sus pequeñas y femeninas manos, dejándole totalmente a su merced. La miró con verdadero fuego brillando en sus ahora enrojecidas pupilas y pensó que moriría allí mismo en el momento en que sus delicados y suaves labios se posaron sobre su boca en un tierno beso.

..//…

La mujer sonrió con amabilidad al visitante que acababa de entrar en el pequeño saloncito. Con la cortesía que la caracterizaba se levantó de su asiento para saludar al joven y acompañarlo hacia el sofá donde segundos antes había estado sentada. Este sonriendo a su vez, se dejó guiar y tomo asiento junto a ella aceptando después la copa de licor que le ofrecía. Tomando un pequeño sorbo, emitió un suspiro de satisfacción.

- Desde luego Aya, sus gustos eligiendo licores son tan buenos como eligiendo obras de arte.

La mujer sonrió complacida ante el cumplido.

- Sabía que no tardarías en aparecer y me alegro. Sakura no ha estado muy bien hoy. Ha tenido un pequeño disgusto y se ha sentido indispuesta durante el resto del día. Ni siquiera ha bajado a comer…pero supongo que verte le sentara bien…

- La verdad es que cuando hablé con usted me dejó bastante preocupado. ..Esto... ¿no le habrá ocurrido nada con ese tipo, verdad?..

- ¿Con quien?..¿Con Naruto?..

Ante el asentimiento del joven, la mujer emitió una pequeña risita.

- En absoluto. Él jamás le haría daño. Hay algo que quiero que entiendas,..Quizás te choque un poco su relación,..Pero ellos eran íntimos amigos desde la infancia…

- Ya,..Ya lo se…pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco…

- ¿celoso? - preguntó la mujer divertida.

- Si...

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió dando paso a una de las doncellas que la señora de la casa había mandado llamar minutos antes. Aya volvió a sonreír y se levantó de su asiento seguida del visitante y le pidió a la chica que acompañase al joven a la habitación de su nieta.

- La señorita Sakura no está en su cuarto – respondió la sirvienta.

- ¿Dónde está entonces?

- Hace un rato la vi sentada en la puerta del jardín acompañada del Sr. Uzumaki.

Ante esta respuesta el joven se volvió hacia la mujer y se despidió de ella. Luego sobre su hombro, le habló a la chica. – No es necesario que me acompañes. Voy solo.

Y ante la mirada atenta de las dos mujeres, desapareció de la vista en pocos segundos.

…//…

La dulzura que emanaban los labios femeninos lo tenía totalmente subyugado. Era mucho más embriagante que la más fuerte de las bebidas, más adictivo que una droga. Era algo contra lo que nunca podría luchar aunque quisiese. Sus manos se movieron solas y se posicionaron sobre la pequeña cintura aferrando su carne y atrayéndola hacia él. No le bastaba con sentir su boca, quería sentir su femenino cuerpo pegado al suyo.

El delicado roce de labios que había sido en un principio, poco tardó en volverse en un apasionado y ardiente beso. Y menos tiempo aun, tardó la lengua del joven en adentrarse en la húmeda y dulce boca de la chica, para recorrerla saboreándola con deleite.

Un pequeño gemido acarició los masculinos oídos, sonándole mejor que un coro de ángeles, indicándole que Sakura de alguna manera se había rendido y había aceptado lo que él podía ofrecerle. Soltando sus manos del agarre que tenia sobre su talle, las llevó a su cabeza para soltarle la coleta y dejar que la marea de seda rosada cayese por sus hombros y llenase sus fosas nasales de su excitante perfume. Enredó con fiereza sus manos en sus cabellos y la atrajo aun más cerca, obligándola después a doblar su cabeza hacia atrás para poder deslizar su hambrienta boca sobre la piel blanca y sedosa de su garganta, arrancando una nueva serie de gemidos de la joven.

Sin saber como, Sakura había terminado sentada a horcajadas sobre el rubio mientras este, de un tirón había bajado la cremallera del suéter y paseaba su boca sobre la piel del busto femenino que no cubría el negro sujetador. No eran conscientes de nada que no fuesen ellos dos, ni de que estaban en un lugar poco discreto y menos aun del par de ojos castaños que con una mirada llena de repulsión los contemplaba a unos pasos de distancia.

En un momento en que la joven despegó sus labios de los de Naruto para poder recuperar el aliento, su mirada se cruzó con la de su inesperado observador dejándola totalmente helada y choqueada.

Intentó separarse del ninja, aunque este reacio y sin saberse observado, se negaba a dejarla ir, pero al ver el rostro pálido de ella y como miraba fijamente a algo mas allá de su espalda, lentamente la soltó y se volvió sabiendo de antemano lo que se iba a encontrar.

Sakura roja de vergüenza, se subió con manos temblorosas la cremallera e intentó acercarse al castaño, pero este con un gesto la detuvo para increparla con la rabia saliendo por todos sus poros.

-¡Oh Dios¡¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?! …¿Es que nuestro compromiso no significa nada para ti?...nunca pensé que no tuvieras decencia ni honor Sakura...

Naruto inmediatamente al oírle gritar, se puso en pie dispuesto a intervenir, pero la pelirosada le frenó con la mano pidiéndole que no interviniera. Sabía que había hecho mal. Más que bien, ella estaba comprometida con él. Le había dado palabra de matrimonio hacia pocos días, y le había ofendido gravemente. Le había faltado y comprendía que el joven tenía toda la razón del mundo para estar indignado.

- Yo...lo siento Ginta…

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?..mejor por qué no me cuentas cuanto tiempo llevas revolcándote con él a mis espaldas…

- Sakura no ha hecho nada. Ella es inocente. Si quieres culpar a alguien,..cúlpame a mi…- intervino de pronto Naruto.

Con los ojos llameantes por la ira, se volvió hacia el Uzumaki deseando poder descargar todo su odio contra él. El rubio por el contrario, permanecía impasible y aparentemente calmado, cosa que irritó al castaño aun más.

- ¿Inocente?- preguntó con una amarga carcajada - No he visto que se resistiera mucho...

- Por favor Ginta, yo...yo no se como disculparme…tampoco comprendo como ha llegado a ocurrir esto. Naruto y yo…pues..no se…

Con voz titubeante la joven intentaba explicar algo que ni ella misma era capaz de comprender. Había sucumbido ante el rubio totalmente. Había sentido en los brazos del Uzumaki algo que jamás había ni siquiera soñado sentir con su actual prometido, y eso la tenia completamente confundida. Desde que Naruto había vuelto a aparecer, su vida había sido trastocada totalmente y ahora no podía asegurar que estuviese tan segura de querer unirse para siempre con Ginta. Decidió que quizás lo mejor era que su pareja y ella se dieran un tiempo para recapacitar

Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, quiso arreglar lo mejor posible la situación y hacérselo comprender de manera delicada, por eso se acercó nuevamente y puso una mano sobre su brazo. Al ver que no era rechazada se armo de valor y empezó a hablarle.

- Ginta…quiero que sepas que yo nunca he querido hacerte daño... aunque creo.. que fue un error comprometernos tan pronto…quizás deberíamos…

- ¡Cállate!..¡ni pienses que vas a romper el compromiso!...- grito mientras de un manotazo se deshacía del suave toque de la joven pero asiéndola de su brazo fuertemente a su vez. - Lo único que vas a hacer es deshacerte de este y no volver a verle mas... ¿me has entendido?..y tú – añadió dirigiéndose a Naruto - Te quiero lejos de ella…o te juro que te arrepentirás…

Dando un par de pasos, se acercó al prometido de Sakura para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

- No voy a irme y mucho menos a estar lejos de ella…Sakura ya te ha dicho que deberíais romper vuestro compromiso y creo que deberías hacerle caso…y sobre todo..creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es soltarla ahora mismo…

- Claro,.. eso quisieras tú, bastardo, pero no te voy a dar el gusto. Ella es mía y así seguirá siendo…

Ante los gritos que se estaban dando, pronto Aya y algunos sirvientes llegaron para ver lo que ocurría. Sakura ante la vergüenza que estaba padeciendo y no pudiendo ser capaz de soportar ver la angustiada cara de su abuela, consiguió deshacerse de la sujeción del joven y volviéndose hacia el rubio le pidió que le permitiera a ella aclarar la situación con su novio. Tras innumerables ruegos por parte de la pelirosada y tras asegurarle que estaría bien, Naruto accedió de mala gana a dejarlos a solas y salió del lugar seguido de todos los demás, dejando que la pareja intentara arreglar sus diferencias.

..//…

La fresca brisa que entraba por el balcón conseguía atenuar el bochorno que reinaba en el ambiente. A pesar del ligero y escueto camisón que llevaba puesto, esta ola de calor la estaba matando. Era totalmente anormal en el tiempo en que estaban y parecía que eso también repercutía en el carácter de la gente, volviéndola mas irritable y agresiva. Pensó, recordando el duro enfrentamiento que la había tocado pasar esa tarde. Con una triste risa se reprendió mentalmente. No, no era culpa del calor. La culpa era única y exclusivamente suya. Suya y de nadie más. Se había portado como una….Bueno no quería emplear esa palabra para definirse a si misma, pero su conciencia le decía a gritos que esa era la realidad.

¡Por Dios! ..¿Como había podido hacer eso?..Hacia menos de una semana que se habían prometido después de mas de dos años de relaciones, y ya le había sido infiel…Solo habían sido unos besos y algunas caricias, pero..con un hombre que no era su pareja oficial…con Naruto…

Volvió a recostar la cabeza sobre su almohada con un hondo suspiro salido del fondo de su alma mientras recordaba el cúmulo de sensaciones que sintió cuando estaba entre sus brazos. Aun ahora en la tranquilidad de su cuarto, no era capaz de comprenderse a si misma. ¿Qué demonios sentía?..¿acaso estaba empezando a enamorarse de su rubio y viejo amigo?..¡No!.¡no¡no!.¡imposible!..él era solo su amigo, su mejor amigo, pero nada mas…aunque…¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él y en todo lo que le hizo sentir?..¿Por que no podía dejar de ver su apuesto rostro y soñar con lo que seria sentir sus labios sobre su piel y pasear sus manos sobre esa piel bronceada, y sobre ese cuerpo fuerte y musculoso..?

¡Ahhh!...¡Por favor, estaba actuando como una autentica pervertida…! Con Ginta nunca le había pasado eso…Jamás había sentido esas palpitaciones en el pecho y esa sensación de angustia al no tenerlo cerca…

Con un rápido movimiento se levantó de su cama y empezó a pasear nerviosamente por la habitación. Finalmente su novio y ella habían decidido darse un tiempo. Él había accedido de mala gana, asegurándole que no renunciaría a ella de ninguna manera pero accediendo a no verse durante algún tiempo. Por otro lado, no había aceptado que ella del devolviera el anillo. Quería que lo tuviese para que eso le ayudase a recordar lo que habían compartido durante esos dos años de relaciones.

Sakura bajó su mirada hacia su mano, observando la hermosa joya que lucia su dedo. Totalmente angustiada se lo quitó y se acercó a la cómoda donde reposaba su joyero. Curiosamente la pequeña caja de música que años atrás le había regalado Naruto por su quinceavo cumpleaños. Le pareció de mal gusto guardarlo ahí, así que lo metió en una pequeña bolsita y lo introdujo dentro de un cajón. Sin saber porque, se sintió inmediatamente mas aliviada, aunque con un pequeño pinchazo de remordimientos.

Tratando de alejar esos negros pensamientos de su cabeza, se sentó frente al tocador para empezar a cepillarse su rosada cabellera. El mecánico movimiento quizás, con suerte, la relajaría lo suficiente como para poder dormir. Apenas llevaba un par de minutos cuando vio en el reflejo del espejo un par de ojos rojos que la miraban fijamente. Sobresaltada se puso de pie enfrentando a la imponente figura que se encontraba justo a su espalda.

- …Na..Naruto…- solo atinó a decir.

Como si de un imán se tratara, la femenina voz lo atrajo hacia ella y en dos zancadas esta a centímetros de su piel. Asiéndola suavemente por sus delicados hombros, la giró para que ambos estuvieran de nuevo de frente ante el espejo, y pudieran ver como las manos de Naruto, cubiertas por la negra piel de sus guantes, acariciaran el cuello de la joven para apartar la rosada cortina de cabellos y hundir su boca sobre su garganta por segunda vez en ese día.

Un ahogado y femenino gemido, que no pudo reprimir, se escuchó en la habitación calentando la sangre del rubio y afianzándole en su determinación de acabar lo que habían empezado esa misma tarde, aunque le fuese la vida en ello.

Sakura se dejaba hacer sin poner la menor resistencia. Por mucho que su cabeza le pudiese recriminar algo, su corazón le decía que era lo correcto. Había finalmente descubierto la realidad… Estaba enamorada de Naruto.

El joven despegó sus labios de la piel de su cuello y besó con delicadeza el suave lóbulo. Aun estaba a su espalda y con suavidad había empezado a recorrer el torso femenino sobre la fina tela del camisón hasta abarcar los pechos de ella, los cuales empezó a acariciar con algo más de vehemencia logrando que la joven se arqueara lo suficiente como para apoyarse jadeante sobre él. Naruto contemplaba embelesado y como en un sueño el reflejo de ambos sobre la cristalina superficie del espejo. Podía ver el hermoso rostro de ella con los ojos cerrados y su aire de abandono, mientras se dejaba acariciar por él. El deseo que había sentido esa tarde, no había disminuido ni un ápice, por el contrario no había hecho más que aumentar, haciéndole enloquecer lo suficiente como para obligarle a abandonar su propia habitación y lanzarse como un poseso al encuentro de ella para liberarse del tormento que le estaba consumiendo como una enfermedad.

Pero entonces y con un gemido ahogado, las palabras de la joven le hirieron como un rayo.

- Naruto, .. quítate los guantes. Quiero sentir tus manos…tus manos sobre mi piel..

Con algo parecido al dolor atenazándole en el pecho, el joven se apartó lo suficiente de ella negando con un gesto.

- No, Sakura…no..Son las garras de un monstruo…no puedo…

Ella se movió lentamente acortando de nuevo la distancia entre los dos.

- Son tus manos, Naruto, ..y tú no eres ningún monstruo..

Desprendiéndole de las negras prendas, dejó que sus garras vieran nuevamente la luz. Alzándose de puntillas, enroscó sus brazos sobre el cuello del joven para obligarle a bajar lo suficiente como para encontrar sus labios por primera vez esa noche. El rubio no se hizo de rogar y unió su boca con la de ella, mientras las manos del joven, libres ya de toda barrera se deslizaban con una ruda caricia sobre los hombros de Sakura, arrastrando y rasgando de paso los tirantes de su fino camisón hasta que este no fue mas que un montón de seda blanca sobre el suelo.

Fin del capítulo 9


	13. Chapter 10 Una noche ajetreada

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

Siento muchísimo la demora pero unos inesperados imprevistos me han quitado mas tiempo del que pensaba. Para compensar traigo un largísimo capitulo que espero como siempre que os guste.

Un abrazo, Fern 25

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 10 – Una noche ajetreada…

La brisa que entraba por el abierto balcón, movía y ondulaba los blancos cortinajes permitiendo a la escasa luz del estrellado cielo que iluminara la estancia, dejando ver el contorno de dos personas estrecha e íntimamente abrazadas. Los hondos y dulces suspiros femeninos, mezclados con los susurros apasionados de la enronquecida voz de Naruto eran lo único que rompía el tenue silencio nocturno, llenando el interior de la oscura y amplia habitación de calor. Ese cuarto donde los dos amantes bajo la pálida luz de la luna, habían decidió entregarse mutuamente, tras un largo periodo de incertidumbre, alejamiento y vidas separadas que pocos días atrás habían terminado cuando el destino los había vuelto a reunir.

Las circunstancias de ese nuevo encuentro no tenían importancia. Las situaciones individuales de cada uno, tampoco. Ambos habían perdido la conciencia de quienes eran, sumidos como estaban en disfrutar del momento, de la pasión que les desbordaba y el deseo que les consumía. Mucho menos se planteaban si lo que hacían estaba bien o mal. No había remordimientos ni dudas. No podía haberlas. Sus cuerpos se sentían tan atraídos el uno por el otro como un trozo de hierro por un imán. Era imposible separarse y marcar una distancia o espacio entre ellos. Se deseaban. Se deseaban desesperadamente. Se necesitaban…más que al aire que respiraban. En resumen…se querían. Y contra eso, no había nada que hacer. No se podía luchar. Nunca se podría ganar. Esa batalla estaba perdida de antemano.

Sakura no quería pensar en nada. ¡Todo había ocurrido tan rápido! En un escaso momentos de cordura que había tenido durante un ínfimo momento, se preguntaba ¿Qué había ocurrido con ella?..¿Como había conseguido su antiguo compañero meterse de esa manera bajo su piel y transformar algo que comenzó como la dulce amistad y cariño de la adolescencia en el intenso sentimiento que ahora les unía, en la pasión descarnada y real que estaban experimentando?..¿Como estaba consiguiendo hacerla vibrar y estremecerse de esta manera como si solo fuese un títere en sus manos?

Su siempre analítica y racional mente no le servia de mucho ahora. En realidad parecía que sus neuronas habían caído todas en una especie de largo letargo, ya que apenas eran capaces de establecer una orden para impedir que su tembloroso cuerpo se desplomase o que sus extremidades se moviesen por si solas. Se sentía desarmada y ansiosa. Dolorosamente expectante por todo lo que su rubio acompañante quisiera hacerle y que aceptaría sin poner ninguna clase de reparo.

La joven sintió las manos del joven deslizarse suavemente sobre su piel desnuda arrancando espasmos de placer y un delicado escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo. En ese momento ya era consciente de que se estaba entregando de manera incondicional al que había sido su atolondrado compañero de equipo y su mejor amigo de la infancia. Ahora solo era capaz de sentir y dejar que su cuerpo disfrutara de las sensaciones que provocaban ese sutil ardor que amenazaba con ahogarla.

Naruto, por su parte solo podía cerrar los ojos y dejar que sus ahora sensibilizados sentidos, tomaran el control disfrutando de todo lo que estaba ante él. La fragancia y suavidad que desprendían los rosados cabellos, la tersura y satinada piel que poco a poco iba dibujando bajo el roce de sus dedos, el sonido de sus deseosos gemidos y como no, el sabor único y adictivo de su boca y sus labios que lo habían vuelto loco desde que pudo probarlos por vez primera. Cuando sus garras terminaron de desprender todo resto de ropa que cubría a la joven, se separó apenas unos centímetros para poder contemplar a placer la imagen de su adorado tormento.

La joven solo cubierta ya por el amarillento y tenue resplandor del astro lunar, era la viva imagen de la sensualidad. Su maravillosa silueta se recortaba sobre el fondo ajardinado del exterior que se veía través de la abierta balconada, proporcionándole un marco que acrecentaba aun más si cabe, la increíble belleza de la mujer, sobre todo, ante los enamorados ojos del joven Uzumaki.

Volvió a acercarse lentamente hasta Sakura, mermando la distancia que les separaba al mínimo y sujetando con un brazo, en un impulsivo movimiento, la breve cintura de ella, dejando que ambos cuerpos se tocasen en un pleno contacto. Luego clavando sobre la joven su intensa y rojiza mirada, posó sus labios con suavidad sobre los cabellos de Sakura y dejó que las yemas de sus encallecidos dedos se deslizasen con suavidad por su torneado busto, disfrutando de la suavidad y pureza de su piel. Recorría con angustiosa lentitud el perfil y contorno de cada uno de sus erguidos pechos, rodeándolos, acariciándolos y rozando cuidadosamente con sus afiladas garras, las rosadas y sensibles cimas, arrancando una serie de espasmódicos gemidos por parte de la joven que lograban que su sangre bullese con violencia en el interior de sus venas.

La pelirosada, poniéndose de puntillas comenzó a besar y morder con suavidad el masculino mentón, sintiendo la aspereza de incipiente barba que lo cubría, hasta que en un impulso, el joven la aferró con fuerza por su talle para elevarla aun más y ajustar más cómodamente la postura, antes de proceder a devorar sus carnosos labios.

Durante interminables momentos disfrutaron del mutuo sabor. La boca del joven buscaba ahondar en el interior de Sakura como necesitando absorber su esencia y alimentarse de su aliento cálido y sutil. Su mano izquierda aferrada a la pequeña cintura la acercaba hacia él con arrebatada fuerza, mientras su derecha se dedicaba a vagar ansiosa sobre la suave y nívea piel descubriendo y conquistando los adorados contornos y hendiduras mas intimas de la silueta femenina, llevándola hacia los extremos del delirio y recibiendo en su propia boca, los entrecortados jadeos de placer.

Pero Sakura no podía ni quería quedarse atrás. Ella necesitaba descubrir todo lo que el rubio podía ofrecerle. Se sentía ardiente, febril. Necesitaba unirse a ese hombre que en poco tiempo había hecho nacer en ella una sensualidad hasta ahora aletargada y hacerle sentir lo mismo que ella estaba experimentando, sin sospechar que poco necesitaba hacer, ya que el joven estaba literalmente consumiéndose por el deseo que lo había arrastrado ciegamente hasta su habitación en plena noche.

Por ello, sus pequeñas manos, que de alguna manera había conseguido también hacer desaparecer las ropas que cubrían el cuerpo de Naruto, acariciaban codiciosamente el fuerte y tonificado torso del joven, sus anchos hombros y sus musculosos brazos. Sus uñas arañaban la piel firme y morena llenando de electrizantes sensaciones el cuerpo del joven y acrecentando aun más el fuego que ardía en él. Alentada por los guturales sonidos que escapaban de la garganta de Naruto, fue bajando con suaves caricias, sobre su trabajado abdomen cada vez mas abajo buscando con sus traviesos dedos, la henchida virilidad masculina. Pero antes de llegar, una mano fuerte se cerró sobre su muñeca impidiéndole el avance, mientras una voz ronca susurraba en su oído.

- No... Sakura...no...

La joven lo miró sin comprender ese repentino rechazo, pero el rubio sin aclarar nada, la sujetó con firmeza. No podía permitir que ella le tocase allí. No quería que todo acabase tan pronto y en el grado de excitación en el que estaba, sabía que no aguantaría mucho más si sentía las manos de ella acariciar su hombría. Antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar y sin soltar el apresamiento de su muñeca, enredó sus garras en la rosada seda de sus cabellos obligándola a inclinar la cabeza para dejar expuesta esa delicada garganta que tanto le enloquecía y que empezó a delinear con su lengua, aspirando y succionando la blanca piel que la cubría hasta hacerla olvidarse momentáneamente de un intención anterior.

Finalmente y ante la aparente y dócil entrega de la joven, Naruto la alzó en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la amplia cama que en el centro de la habitación, esperaba para que los jóvenes pudiesen cumplir sus más hondos anhelos.

Cómodamente relajada en su lecho y con sus gafas apoyadas sobre el puente de su nariz, intentaba concentrarse en la lectura del libro que tenía apoyado sobre su regazo, pero eso parecía una tarea imposible. Su mente no dejaba de divagar recreando la situación que había presenciado esa misma noche. Aun podía oír los gritos y reclamos que el hijo de su querido amigo le hacia a su nieta ante su aparente traición. ..Bueno,..¿a quien quería engañar?..ella sabía que Sakura y el joven ninja de la hoja habían compartido mucho más que palabras esa tarde, y la verdad es que no le sorprendía en absoluto.

En el momento que Naruto llegó a su casa, pudo darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tenia el joven por su nieta, aunque no le preocupó demasiado pensando que a Sakura no le afectaría por que realmente estaba enamorada del joven Ginta. Pero fue un gran error. La joven cayó irremediablemente rendida ante el rubio en poco tiempo.

De un fuerte golpe movida por la frustración, cerró el libro y lo colocó en su mesilla, para luego desprenderse de las gafas y ponerlas en el mismo lugar. Suspirando se deslizó hasta quedar completamente tumbada sobre el mullido colchón, intentando que sus pensamientos fueran lo mas racionales posibles.

Había algo que estaba claro. Sakura no tenía por su prometido los mismos sentimientos que albergaba por su antiguo amigo. Este había sabido ganar el corazón de la pelirosada a base de amor incondicional y cariño. De alguna forma, ella siempre lo había sabido. Aun recordaba el enorme dolor plasmado en los azules ojos de un muchachito que despedía con tristeza varios años atrás, a su nieta cuando se marchaba junto a ella, de la aldea que la vio nacer.

Y ahora se preguntaba, ¿Qué podía hacer?..o mejor dicho... ¿debía hacer algo? Ya había tenido la amarga experiencia de lo que podía ocurrir cundo intervenías en la relación de una pareja que se quiere. Volteó la cabeza para mirar al pequeño marco de plata donde la imagen de una bella joven muy parecida a su nieta pero con el pelo castaño, aparecía sonriente y feliz. Con una triste sonrisa, la mujer volvió a incorporase para tomar entre sus manos la fotografía, acariciarla y acercarla a su pecho. Después, apartándola de nuevo, la miró fijamente.

- No voy a cometer el mismo error, hija mía. No esta vez. La felicidad de Sakura siempre será prioritario para mi…Tu hija será completamente libre para elegir su camino...y su abuela estará siempre ahí para apoyarla…Te lo prometo.

Abrazando nuevamente el pequeño portarretratos, alargó el brazo para apagar la luz y cerrando los ojos, intentó conciliar el sueño.

Los dos cuerpos entrelazados se deshacían en caricias, roces y besos. Las revueltas sabanas hacia tiempo que estaban en el suelo, sin que ninguno de ellos lo hubiese notado siquiera. Las pieles de ambos ardían bajo el mutuo contacto de la otra y el sonido de sus jadeantes respiraciones resonaba en sus oídos.

Naruto estaba totalmente extasiado besando y lamiendo toda la piel que encontraba a su paso. Se deslizaba por el femenino cuerpo saboreando y palpando la suave epidermis con fruición. Intentando mantener un mínimo control sobre su propia excitación, procuraba no herir la tierna carne con sus garras, reprimiendo las ganas de apresar con fuerza las tentadoras curvas que embellecían el pequeño cuerpo de la joven. Por eso dejaba que su boca y su lengua hicieran la mayor parte del trabajo. Había disfrutado como nunca cuando probó la tersura de su pecho. La piel que se erizaba bajo el contacto de su lengua, le parecía el manjar mas delicioso que jamás había probado y su increíble y fragante aroma, le embotaba totalmente los sentidos.

Sus manos mientras tanto, acariciaban con ansias las redondeadas caderas bajando perezosamente por sus sedosos muslos y marcando un tortuoso camino hacia el interior. Sakura al sentir el tacto de los dedos del joven acercándose a su intimidad, notó como una creciente y hasta ahora desconocida ansiedad se iba apoderando de ella totalmente. Inconscientemente arqueó su cuerpo facilitando la llegada de las manos del joven a su ya húmeda intimidad, esperando y deseando por esa caricia que Naruto no tardó en otorgarle.

Un agudo gemido llegó a los oídos del joven cuando sus dedos alcanzaron el punto más vulnerable de ella. Animado ante la sucesión de suspiros y jadeaos que Sakura dejaba escapar de su garganta, se lanzó de nuevo a besar con ardor sus labios mientras procedía a acariciar con mayor vehemencia su sexo hasta conseguir que la pelirosada tensase su cuerpo y se deshiciera en un profundo orgasmo, yaciendo después entre sus fuertes brazos invadida por una deliciosa laxitud.

Naruto apoyando su frente sobre la de ella, buscó la dulce y enturbiada mirada de sus verdes ojos. Los sentimientos que albergaba por ella, le quemaba en el pecho como una llama. ¡Dios…cuánto la amaba! Al verla en sus brazos, saciada y entregada, sintió como una nueva erupción de deseo le recorría como un vendaval. Ahora era el momento de hacerla suya. Ya no dudaba de que ella estaría dispuesta. De que le había aceptado y que le correspondía, pero quería estar seguro. Necesitaba oírle decir que lo amaba y que quería unirse a él. Deseaba como nada en el mundo escuchar su dulce voz diciéndole un simple…te amo.

Subió una temblorosa mano para acariciar el bello rostro de la joven y captar su atención. Sakura lo miró con un suave y bello sonrojo y le sonrió dulcemente consiguiendo que el corazón del Uzumaki diese un agitado vuelco. La pequeña mano femenina, subió hasta su mentón y le acarició a su vez en una muda pregunta.

- Sakura…yo necesito saber…yo quiero que tú…

- Ssshhh, no digas nada Naruto…solo…bésame...

El joven no se hizo de rogar, y unió sus labios. Sentía las manos de Sakura acariciar su rubia melena y la base de su cuello sensualmente, mientras su corazón parecía desangrarse poco a poco y su hombría palpitaba dolorosamente. Tras unos eternos minutos, ambos se separaron para respirar. El rubio no aguantaba más. Necesitaba sentirla, tenía que unirse con ella, hundirse en su cuerpo y morir…

- Sabes que te quiero, Sakura Chan, pero necesito saber que tú sientes lo mismo que yo y que esto no es simplemente un juego para ti…

Asiendo el rostro del rubio, la joven susurró sobre su boca antes de besarle nuevamente.

- Yo también...Naruto. Yo también…

Y con esas simples palabras, le dio paso para que el momento tan deseado diera comienzo.

Posicionándose con cuidado sobre ella, se acercó lo suficiente como para que su miembro entrase en contacto con la cálida intimidad femenina. Resbalando sus manos sobre el talle en una tierna caricia, llegó hasta la suave cadera que sujetó con firmeza para ayudarse mientras entraba con lentitud y todo lo delicadamente posible en el interior de Sakura. Una sensación electrizante de sumo placer, le recorría en oleadas, haciéndole jadear mientras no perdía de vista el rostro de su pareja. Esta mordía levemente su labio inferior, en un gesto de dolor que intentaba controlar pero que no pasaba desapercibido para el joven, que empezaba a plantearse si el ir tan despacio era una buena idea. Enseguida notó la pequeña barrera que protegía la inocencia de Sakura, y sin darle tiempo a pensarlo demasiado, embistió con fuerza traspasándola de un golpe. Al oír el quejido de dolor de ella y al ver las cristalinas lágrimas que caían sin remedio de sus ojos, sintió un pequeño pinchazo de culpa que sin embargo se desvaneció en cuanto el inmenso placer de estar dentro de ella se hizo presente, desbordándolo y anulando todo pensamiento coherente.

Tras breves instantes de espera, percibió como el cuerpo de Sakura empezaba a relajarse, y con una cadenciosa lentitud comenzó a moverse incrementando poco a poco la intensidad y rapidez de las embestidas, hasta alcanzar el punto en el que la joven se unió a él y empezó a disfrutar de la unión de ambos.

Nuevamente se besaban y acariciaban con ímpetu. Nuevamente las manos de Naruto acariciaban con ansiosa lujuria la pequeña silueta de su amada arrancando suspiros de placer. El joven sentía que su culminación estaba cerca y solo esperaba que ella pudiese acompañarle a la vez

Mientras sentía bajo su propio cuerpo, el tembloroso de la joven, Naruto respiraba agitadamente intentando mantenerse bajo un mínimo control. Quería que este instante durase eternamente. Deseaba tener todo el tiempo del mundo para pasarlo enterrado en ella. Sentir su sedoso canal rodeándole por siempre y consumirse en el fuego que les rodeaba hasta convertirse en cenizas. No podía creer que su más profundo y arrebatado sueño se estuviese convirtiendo en realidad esa noche oscura y cálida. Durante la mayor parte de su vida, había amado a la joven de rosada cabellera hasta la adoración. Su mayor secreto había sido arrancado de su corazón para ser ofrecido en bandeja a la joven de ojos verdes.

Las paredes de Sakura se contraían espasmódicamente, apretando el miembro de Naruto haciéndole enloquecer. Este ya casi no podía aguatar más y cuando la joven se estremeció compulsivamente gimiendo su nombre, dejó que su pasión se liberase y vació su esencia dentro de la chica perdido en el éxtasis del clímax y apenas oyendo el ronco sonido que salió de su propia garganta.

Aun jadeantes y saciados, Naruto giró sobre si mismo arrastrando a Sakura con él para dejarla a ella arriba apoyada sobre su pecho. Rodeándola con un firme abrazo, se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que ambos fueron capaces de respirar con algo más de normalidad.

Suavemente empezó a acariciar los rosados cabellos con ternura, mientras Sakura apoyada sobre el torso de su pareja escuchaba el firme y aun agitado latir de su corazón. Parecían tener una eternidad para ellos. Una en brazos del otro, dejaban que los minutos pasasen sin decir nada, solo disfrutando de los efectos de la pasión compartida anteriormente.

Finalmente Naruto rompió el silencio para preguntar a la chica. - ¿te arrepientes, ..Sakura?

- ¿Te arrepientes tú?- quiso saber ella a su vez alzando levemente la cabeza.

Una alegre y espontánea risa precedió a la respuesta del joven. – Sabes lo que siento y siempre he sentido por ti..¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?

- Y ..¿Como puedes preguntármelo tú a mi?..

Girándose hasta quedar frente a ella, acercó su rostro para rozar su pequeña nariz y esbozar una maliciosa sonrisa.

- Pues..Porque no era yo quien hace apenas una semana estaba comprometiéndose con alguien que no es el hombre con el que acaba de de hacer el amor y entregarle su virginidad…

Incorporándose rápidamente e intentando cubrirse con la sabana que estaba enrollada en un lateral de la cama, trató de evitar la inquisitiva mirada azul antes de contestar sintiendo como se ruborizaba por momentos.

- Precisamente por eso, deberías saber bien la respuesta. ¿Creer acaso que yo seria capaz de entregarme a un hombre por primera vez sin sentir algo por él o en un acto alocado del que me arrepentiría después?..creí que me conocias mejor... Naruto

El joven se incorporó también y rodeó cariñosamente los hombros de la chica, dejando un suave beso sobre su blanco cuello.

- No, no lo creo, pero..quería oírtelo decir..

La joven suspirando ladeó su cabeza permitiendo más fácil el acceso para su cariñosa muestra de afecto, haciendo sonreír con malicia al joven.

- y ahora..¿que vamos a hacer?..

- Pues..a mi se me ocurren muchas cosas…Sakura Chan.. - respondió con sensualidad. Ella lo miró con sus verdes ojos muy abiertos, captando la atención de él.

- Me refiero a todo el asunto del medallón…

- Bueno..- empezó a decir Naruto apartándose un poco de la chica - es evidente que antes que nada, tengo que dar caza al portador de la espada…

- Pero de eso se encargan los miembros de esa hermandad de la que habla mi abuela. Tú solo debes protegernos a nosotras.. - añadió la joven.

- ¿Quien? ¿esa panda de ineptos que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que les habían birlado el arma en sus propias narices? ¿de verdad crees que van a conseguir algo?... Sakura, la mejor manera de salvaguardar vuestra seguridad es atrapando a quien os amenaza, y eso es lo que voy a a hacer y lo que Tsunade me ordenó que hiciera…

- Pero… ¿entonces no deberías pedir ayuda a Konoha?..Es muy peligroso aparte de que no podrás tú solo. No sabemos donde se esconde ni cuantos son...Tampoco sabemos...

- Sshhss. Eso déjamelo a mi, Sakura Chan… ¿de acuerdo? - preguntó el shinobi con una sonrisa prepotente y colocando suavemente un dedo sobre los labios de la chica para hacerla callar, que indignada intentaba rebatirle de nuevo.

Con un leve suspiro resignado, se dio por vencida y apoyó su rosada cabeza sobre el joven, encogiéndose bajo su protector abrazo. Suavemente empezó a juguetear con el colgante del primero que aun pendía del cuello del rubio perdida en sus pensamientos. Al no oír su respuesta, este agachó su cabeza para enfrentar su mirada y volver a preguntar.

- ¿Sakura?..

- De acuerdo…- contestó con resignación.

Bajando su cabeza, depositó un suave beso sobre los labios de la chica mientras la volvía a recostar sobre el mullido lecho. Acariciando con suavidad el sedoso costado, susurró sobre la curva de su cuello.

- Ya que ha quedado todo claro, podemos seguir con lo que estábamos antes…Sakura Chan…

Las tres silenciosas figuras avanzaban velozmente por el frondoso jardín que rodaba la mansión. Con gran habilidad habían sorteado las medidas de seguridad que protegían la casona y como tres espectros se acercaban hacia uno de los ventanales de la planta baja. Sabían perfectamente por donde tenían que ir. Conocían con todo lujo de detalles las medidas de seguridad que protegían la vivienda. Tenían en su poder los códigos de desactivación de las alarmas, sabían el enclave de cada cámara de vigilancia y el horario de los guardas de seguridad que custodiaban las entradas. En resumen, todo lo necesario para poder entrar y buscar lo que querían.

Sorteando al último vigilante que hacia la ronda, llegaron bajo la ventana que andaban buscando. Esta a unos dos metros de altura respecto al suelo, estaba totalmente cerrada y conectada a un sistema de infrarrojos, pero eso no era impedimento para tres expertos en allanamiento como eran ellos. En menos de dos minutos habían desactivado los controles, abierto la puerta y entrado en la estancia.

Sigilosos y eficaces, empezaron a registrar cada palmo de la oficina de la mujer, tratando de localizar el objeto en cuestión. Abrieron la caja fuerte aunque sabían de antemano que allí no estaría. Pero no podían dejar un centímetro de la habitación sin mirar. Los cajones fueron forzados. Los archivadores y estanterías vaciados y todos los posibles escondites comprobados. Empezaban a desesperarse. Quizás sus fuentes estaban equivocadas y la mujer no tuviera el colgante en su poder o quizás lo tuviese escondido en cualquier otro lugar de la casa y no en su oficina como su confidente les había informado.

Tendrían que recorrer las otras habitaciones, pero eso era una misión prácticamente imposible. A pesar del exhaustivo registro, no habían hecho el más mínimo ruido, pero vagabundear por el resto de la casa ya era otro cantar. Podrían encontrase con parte del servicio o peor aun, con ese ninja que ahora vivía con las mujeres y que seguramente no sería tan fácil de evitar.

Dos de los hombres se volvieron hacia el que hacia las veces de líder esperando por sus instrucciones pero este rápidamente les hizo un gesto de silencio. Se volvió hacia la puerta expectante. Había escuchado algo.

Se despertó súbitamente notando una extraña sensación de frialdad y vacio en su interior. Recordando todo lo acontencido apenas unas horas atrás, sin abrir lo ojos, alargó su brazo tanteando sobre amplia cama esperando encontrar el cuerpo firme y fuerte de su acompañante pero asiendo solamente las revueltas y solitarias sabanas de su lecho. Se sentó de improviso y recorrió con la mirada la habitación buscando algún indicio de la presencia del rubio a tiempo de ver como este vestido solo con sus pantalones y portando su espada en una mano, se deslizaba silencioso como la muerte a través de la puerta de su dormitorio hacia el exterior del pasillo.

Rápidamente se incorporó del lecho y se dispuso a seguir al joven, pero entonces se percató de su desnudez y paseó la vista por la habitación buscado hasta hallar su camisón que estaba en el suelo a un par de metros de la cama. Se acercó para cogerlo y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que los tirantes estaban rasgados y un repentino sonrojo bañó su cara al recordar como había ocurrido. Con un gesto lo tiró al suelo y se dirigió hacia su armario para coger una fina bata de seda y tapar su desnudez con ella. Anudándola con premura, se dirigió hacia la puerta y al pasar frente al espejo se dio cuenta de que esta no le tapaba demasiado y que se podía deducir al verla que no llevaba nada debajo. En un momento de indecisión se planteó buscar algo más discreto pero recordando a Naruto saliendo con la espada le hizo pensar que quizás el joven estuviera en peligro y sin pensarlo dos veces se precipitó fuera de la habitación buscándole.

Naruto corría en silencio por las escaleras con la agilidad y velocidad de un felino. Al llegar frente a la puerta del despacho, esperó durante varios minutos con la oreja pegada para escuchar los leves ruidos que se oían en el interior, tratando de averiguar algo. Al darse cuenta de que los intrusos no se comunicaban entre ellos con palabras, decidió no esperar más. Agarrando fuertemente su espada se disponía a entrar cuando el repentino sonido de pasos a su espalda le sobresaltó. Se escondió en la penumbra y esperó para cazar al nuevo intruso.

Sakura bajo todo lo rápidamente que pudo hasta el piso de abajo buscando al rubio que parecía haberse esfumado como una voluta de humo. Llegó hasta el rellano y buscó con la mirada cualquier rastro de él. Desesperada, decidió seguir con su búsqueda cuando de repente una fuerte mano le tapó la boca y se vio estampada contra la pared.

- ¿Qué cojones haces aquí…ttebayo?- preguntó Naruto en voz baja pero con un claro enojo.

- Na..Naruto…¿Qué está pasando?..¿por qué has bajado así?.. la joven jadeando intentaba recuperarse del susto al haberse visto acorralada de esa manera.

- Sshhs..¡Calla y vuelve a tu habitación ahora mismo!..

- No hasta que me digas que pasa…

El joven impaciente la enfrentó con una mirada que poco a poco iba tornándose rojiza.

- Hay alguien aquí…en la oficina de tu abuela…intrusos..así que vete ya que yo me encargo de ellos…¿entendiste?- susurró empujándola levemente escaleras arriba de vuelta hacia los dormitorios mientras él se volvía para dirigirse de nuevo hacia el despacho.

- Pero yo..

Girando levemente la cabeza, Naruto le señaló las escaleras con la mano mientras movía sus labios para decirle sin voz-…¡vete!

Sakura lo vio desaparecer de nuevo pero no hizo caso y cuando pensó que ya no la vería, volvió sobre sus pasos siguiendo el camino que había tomado el rubio.

Antes de llegar escuchó un pequeño estrépito y se lanzó desesperadamente hasta llegar al despacho, quedándose de piedra cuando vio lo que allí había.

La estancia estaba totalmente patas arriba con el suelo cubierto de papeles y documentos. Los armarios, los cajones y archivadores habían sido vaciados y su contenido esparcido por toda la habitación e incluso los sillones habían sido rajados y su relleno sacado del interior de los asientos y regado por todas partes. Pero lo que más la impresionó fue ver a las cuatro personas que estaban en el interior de la habitación.

Dos individuos vestidos de negro y con el rostro parcialmente cubierto, yacían inconscientes y fuertemente atados sobre la alfombra y el tercero, firmemente sujeto del agarre que Naruto le tenía en el cuello, se agitaba a varios centímetros del suelo mientras su rostro se amorataba por momentos. El joven al oírla entrar, se giró aflojando la sujeción de su presa y soltándole, permitiendo así, que este volviera a recuperar parte del oxigeno que antes no podía obtener. Con un gesto de furia plasmado en su cara, increpó a la chica al verla aparecer.

- ¡Te dije que te fueras a tu habitación…joder!...

- Yo… quería saber que pasaba...- respondió ella titubeante, pero segundos después se irguió orgullosa y ajustando fuertemente su ligera bata alrededor de su cuerpo añadió - además, esta es mi casa y puedo ir donde me de la gana...

Naruto apretó los puños dispuesto a para discutir con la chica, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio como el sujeto que tenia minutos atrás agarrado, intentaba escabullirse aprovechando la distracción. Con una rápida zancada, se plantó de nuevo delante del escurridizo hombre y volvió a agarrarle con fuerza.

- ¿Dónde te crees que vas…imbecil?..Aun no he terminado contigo. Hay varias cosas que tienes que decirme…

Antes de que pudiese contestar una nueva presencia se presentó en el despacho. La dueña de la casa observaba todo con los ojos como platos al igual que le había pasado a su nieta poco antes. Con la boca abierta, observaba alternadamente el destrozo de la habitación, el tipo que el rubio tenia fuertemente sujeto y a las dos figuras inconscientes del suelo.

- ¿Q..Que..? - fue la única palabra que su aturdida mente le permitió articular.

Sakura se acercó a la mujer y le puso una mano sobre el brazo tratando de llamar su atención. Esta se volvió para mirarla y su cara enrojeció de pronto.

- ¡Sakura..Por Dios! ..¡Cúbrete!.. –le espetó a la chica para luego volverse hacia el ninja demandando una explicación.

- He atrapado a estos tres revolviendo su despacho, Aya..y ahora me disponía a interrogar a este…- añadió mientras sacudía al sujeto.

- ¿Son ladrones?..

Naruto negó con la cabeza – No lo creo…

-¿Qué andabais buscando?- preguntó a continuación la mujer dirigiéndose al presunto ladrón.

- So…solo queríamos el dinero y las joyas… - contestó con un hilo de voz.

- ¿El dinero y las joyas?…Entonces por que no os habéis limitado a vaciar la caja fuerte en lugar de destrozar el despacho?..- preguntó la pelirosada a su vez, consiguiendo que la mirada del hombre se posase en ella.

- Parece que estabais muy entretenidos y os hemos interrumpido.. ¿no preciosa?..

El tipo sonrió de medio lado y le lanzó una mirada lujuriosa turbando totalmente a la chica que se escondió detrás de su abuela.

- ¿Por eso estas tú tan cabreado? ..¿por que os hemos cortado el rollo, tío? – preguntó entonces mirando a quien le apresaba. La respuesta fue un certero puñetazo que le partió la nariz haciéndole aullar de dolor.

- ¡Dime algo que me sirva y que me convenza de no matarte ahora mismo...escoria! - Las palabras salieron entre los apretados dientes de Naruto como un veneno, mientras sus ojos de rubí se clavaban con un deseo asesino en su presa.

- Yo...Yo no se de que me hablas…tío. Nosotros solo nos metimos en esta casa porque sabemos que la dueña es una viuda muy rica…y pensamos que tendría mucho dinero...

- Mientes… - siseó mientras apretando su mano y hundiendo sus garras en el cuello, haciéndole brotar un pequeño hilillo de sangre.

- Puedo apretar más aun... añadió mientras acercaba su rostro a la asustada cara del hombre que empezaba anotar la falta de oxigeno. Finalmente y con la palidez extrema del miedo, accedió con un nervioso movimiento de su cabeza.

- D..de..a..acuerdo.. - pudo articular con gran esfuerzo – ha..hablaré..

Naruto lo soltó y el hombre se desplomó en el suelo jadeante. Todos esperaban en silencio a que este empezará a hablar.

- Mi señor me matará – afirmó con voz trémula.

- Bueno, si no hablas, lo haré yo y te aseguro que no soy más compasivo que él. Así que ..¡desembucha!

- Mi ..mi amo me envió a buscar la joya…

- Te refieres al medallón..¿no?..

- Si..él la necesita desesperadamente. No se bien por qué. Pero sabe que está aquí…

- Bien…vamos bien. Ahora dime ¿Quién es tu amo?..

- Yo no lo se..

- Esa respuesta no me vale – dijo el Uzumaki dando un paso hacia el sujeto y provocando que este se arrastrase hacia atrás por el miedo.

- ¡No lo se!..de verdad. Yo..nunca le he visto la cara… lo juro. Solo sé que está desesperado por conseguirlo y que probablemente hará todo lo posible por obtenerlo. Incluso aseguró que vendrá el mismo a buscarlo si nosotros no se lo llevamos.

Un silencio se adueñó de la habitación después de estas palabras. Estaba claro que el portador de la espada y el amo de este infeliz eran la misma persona. Mientras trababan de asimilar la poca información que habían recibido, la apagada voz del interrogado se escuchó en un susurro.

- Probablemente me matará si averigua que os lo he dicho…

Naruto se volvió y dándole la espalda enfrentó a amabas mujeres.

- Tenemos que sacar la piedra de aquí, Aya. En este lugar ya no está segura.

- Pero, Naruto. Nosotros siempre hemos sido sus guardianes. No podemos abandonar su custodia..además..¿donde la llevaríamos y quien lo haría?

- Yo lo haré. Buscaré un lugar seguro y la ocultaré. Mañana mismo partiré al alba.

- De acuerdo…- asintió la mujer con un suspiro. En eso oyeron un ruido y se volvieron justo a tiempo para ver como el intruso se escapaba por la ventana y desaparecía en la oscuridad.

Sakura gritando se precipitó hacia la ventana pero la mano de Naruto la detuvo.

- Déjale Sakura Chan..

- Pero se ha escapado. Se lo dirá a ese hombre..Conocerá nuestros planes…

- Sip..- afirmó con una amplia y confiada sonrisa.

La abuela de Sakura se acercó a la pareja bastante asombrada.

- Naruto, no lo entiendo. ¿No te importa que nuestro enemigo sepa lo que planeamos hacer?

- La única forma de hacerle salir de su escondite, es tentándole con cebo y ¿Qué mejor tentación que lo que tan desesperadamente busca?. No podemos seguir así. Hay que cazarle de una vez….

La mujer lo miró pensativa durante un momento como estudiando y valorando su propuesta. Finalmente tras un pequeño espacio de tiempo accedió.

- Vale..tú ganas. Tsunade me pidió que confiase en tu criterio y eso haré…Espero no arrepentirme.

Con esta frase la mujer se dio la vuelta para salir del despacho y volver a su dormitorio dejando la pareja en su oficina. Sakura se fijó entonces en las dos figuras que quedaban maniatadas en la habitación. – No te preocupes – escuchó decir al joven, - No se moverán en toda la noche. Mañana les entregaremos a la policía.

Sakura asintió con una leve sonrisa y se giró para salir en pos de su abuela pero Naruto la sujetó de la muñeca.

- Me alegra ver que te preocupas por mi lo suficiente como para venir a comprobar si estaba bien…Sakura chan.

Los verdes ojos chispearon al mirarle. – Siempre me preocuparé por ti Naruto.

Este sonrió y se acercó a ella hasta quedar a milímetros de distancia.

- Cosa que te agradeceré, pero cuando lo hagas, asegúrate de ponerte algo más encima. No me gusta que otros vean lo que solo quiero para mi.

La chica le echó los brazos al cuello y alzándose de puntillas le susurró sobre los labios antes de darle un tierno beso.

- Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez…Naruto Kun.

Fin del capitulo 10

La verdad es que no estoy demasiado satisfecha de este capítulo en especial, pero bueno no siempre salen las cosas como uno quisiera. Así que no seáis malos conmigo.


	14. Chapter 11 La busqueda

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO Y SU MUNDO NO ME PERTENECEN

Bien, aquí tenéis otro capítulo. Este no es tan tórrido como el anterior, pero es que hay que darles a los chicos un pequeño descanso…

Quiero agradeceros como siempre a todos los que me dejáis vuestros comentarios. Siempre es agradable conocer vuestra opinión.

Bueno, la próxima actualización, no se si podré tenerla la semana que viene, pero intentaré no demorarla demasiado. Así que ya os dejo para que lo leáis tranquilos.

Un abrazo, Fern25

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.

Capítulo 11 - La búsqueda.

Observaba como su impasible compañero iba preparando su mochila aun siendo plenamente consciente de que este no le hacía demasiado caso a pesar de los sonidos exasperados y los mohines que se dibujaban en su bonito rostro. El joven continuaba tranquilamente con su labor de ir introduciendo con sumo esmero en su macuto, todo lo que consideraba necesario y que posiblemente requeriría más adelante para esta nueva misión. Mientras tanto y con una pequeña sonrisa, echaba algún que otro disimulado vistazo a la joven que sentada sobre su propia cama lo miraba fijamente y con un gesto enfurruñado que le hacia recordar a una niña pequeña y caprichosa.

- ¿Por qué...eh?..A ver… ¡Dime por que no puedo ir!..

Sin levantar la rubia cabeza mientras revisaba el filo de algunos kunais, pasando suavemente el pulgar sobre su hoja, le contestó con firmeza.

- Porque no...

- "Por que no", no es una razón convincente..Naruto..

- Pues a mi me vale.

- ¡Oh..vamos!..¿Que te cuesta?..te prometo que no estorbaré y haré caso a todo lo que me digas…¡anda, venga…! ..no seas así..

Con un suspiro exasperado, levantó por fin su mirada para enfocar a la joven que lo contemplaba impaciente.

- Es muy peligroso Sakura Chan. No se que me voy a encontrar. Estaré mas tranquilo si te quedas aquí.

De un salto se bajó de la cama y se acercó hasta la mesa donde el joven estaba preparando su equipo. Lentamente tomó uno de los shurikens que estaban sobre ella y lo observó con detalle, haciendo amago de pincharse en el dedo con una de sus puntas mientras decía casi en un susurro. - Huumm…Te puedo ser de mucha ayuda...

Con un rápido gesto, tomó la pequeña estrella de las manos de la chica y la metió en el bolsito donde guardaba el resto de las armas arrojadizas

- No juegues con esto…te podrías hacer daño

Sakura estada furiosa. ¡Muy furiosa!. Le cabreaba sobremanera la actitud paternalista del rubio con ella. Parecía que ya no recordaba la cantidad de aventuras y misiones que habían compartido en el pasado y ahora se limitaba a tratarla como si fuera una débil princesita a la que había que proteger. Se sentía como una indefensa niñita y eso no lo soportaba. Empezó a recordar aquellas veces en las que Sasuke se limitaba a llamarla molesta y débil, o cuando Kakashi y el mismo Naruto se empeñaban en sobreprotegerla sin tener en cuenta su valía. Cierto era que ella por propia decisión había abandonada su vida como ninja, pero eso no quería decir que le gustase que la tratasen como a una inútil. Sintió como la rabia se iba adueñando de ella mientras su mano vagaba para asir otra de las pequeñas armas que aun quedaban en la mesa.

Apenas había girado la espalda cuando una de las afiladas estrellas volaba directa hacia su cabeza la cual atrapó rápidamente entre dos de sus dedos casi sin volverse. Lentamente ladeo su cabeza y enfocó su curiosa y azulada mirada en la pequeña e irritada figura que lo miraba con ojos llameantes.

- Como puedes ver,..aun recuerdo como se utilizan y por supuesto, se todavía como defenderme… Naruto...Kun - afirmó casi escupiendo sus palabras.

- No lo dudo, pero esto es un trabajo para ninjas y tú, sino recuerdo mal …ya no lo eres…Sakura… Chan.. – contestó él volviendo segundos después a su casi acabada labor de empaquetamiento.

Cuando todo estuvo dentro de su mochila. Se la cargó al hombro con un airoso movimiento y tomando en una de sus manos su katana, se encaminó hacia la salida de la habitación, sin hacer mucho caso a los reclamos de la pelirosada.

Fastidiada ya hasta el extremo ante la aparente falta de interés del rubio por todos los argumentos que le estaba dando para convencerle de que la dejara acompañarle, le cogió con fuerza del brazo para obligarle a mirarla y prestarle así algo de atención.

- ¡Naruto...no me ignores, ..joder! estoy intentado ofrecerte mi ayuda y ni siquiera te tomas la molestia de hacerme el más mínimo caso.

- Sakura Chan…ya te he dicho que prefiero que te quedes aquí en la seguridad de tu casa. Esto me corresponde a mí hacerlo y… ya te dije en una ocasión que yo siempre trabajo solo.- añadió seriamente.

Sin decir más salió de la habitación seguido de cerca por la chica que aun no estaba conforme con la decisión del rubio. Bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja donde estaba la puerta principal. Al abrir el pesado portón, los primeros y débiles rayos solares iluminaron levemente a la pareja haciendo relucir los rubios cabellos del joven como si fueran de oro pulido. Este se volvió hacia la chica que a su lado lo miraba con mohín enfurruñado que provocó una sonrisa en la cara del chico.

- Anda...Quita ya esa cara y dame un beso antes de que vaya...Sakura Chan,

Esta con una postura algo infantil se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

- No quiero. Si no me necesitas para nada... ¿para que quieres que te bese?..

Las enguantada manos del joven se posaron sobre los femeninos hombros y la giraron de vuelta hasta quedar de frente al rubio. Este ese agachó para quedar a la misma altura de ella y rozando su nariz con la de Sakura, le susurró mientras le sonreía aun más ampliamente.

- Nunca me oirás decir que no te necesito. Por el contrario, no te imaginas lo equivocada que estás.

Enderezándose de nuevo pasó un brazo sobre la cintura de la joven y alzándola hasta que ella quedó de puntillas, se inclinó y besó con dulzura los femeninos labios, encantado al ver que casi de inmediato ella empezó a responder. Tras largos minutos, ambos se separaron y el joven la soltó lentamente para luego de un salto bajar los escalones de la entrada y desaparecer en la cada vez menos profunda oscuridad.

../…

Las dos mujeres desayunaban en un completo y pesado silencio. Apenas hacia media hora que los guardas de seguridad habían entregado a los dos ladrones a la policía y ellas podían disfrutar con algo de tranquilidad del primer alimento del día. Sin embargo, las dos estaban nerviosas y expectantes ante la partida del joven ninja y solo intercambiaban fugaces miradas como queriendo evitar hablar del tema. Sakura, aun dolida por la negación del joven a que le acompañase, trataba de mantener su irritación bajo control y evitar que su abuela se diese cuenta de lo afectada que estaba, pero a la mujer no se le pasaba nada y sabía leer en los gestos de su nieta, su alterado estado de ánimo.

- Así que finalmente no pudiste convencerle y se fue solo… ¿eh?..

Era más una afirmación que una pregunta, pero pretendía de esa manera romper el tenso silencio que ya le estaba resultado demasiado largo.

- No...no pude convencerle... – contestó en apenas un susurro la más joven.

- Querida, debemos respetar su decisión. Él sabe lo que se hace.

- No, no lo sabe. Lo que pretende hacer es peligroso y la verdad es que no estoy tranquila quedándome aquí. Debería haberme dejado acompañarle.

- Bueno – continuó la mujer – Naruto se preocupa muchísimo por tu seguridad, eso salta a la vista, y es bastante lógico que quisiera mantenerte a salvo aquí en casa. No debes enojarte con él por eso, Sakura.

- ¡Pero es que me revienta que me sobreproteja de esa manera! - respondió la joven saltando de pronto como si le hubiesen aplacado un hierro al rojo. - Siempre ha sido igual. Dejándome al margen de todo. Pero esta vez yo puedo serle de gran ayuda. Conozco muy bien el terreno de toda esta zona. Ya sabes la cantidad de veces que hemos ido Guinta y yo con todos nuestros amigos de acampada...

La mujer la miró sorprendida ante ese súbito arrebato, para sonreír después con ternura al oírla murmurar tristemente - No iba a ser un estorbo…

Alargando una mano sobre la mesa, acarició con dulzura la mano de su nieta hasta conseguir que los verdes ojos se posaran en los suyos.

- Sakura, no creo que Naruto necesite un guía y tampoco creo que no quisiese que le acompañases porque piense que seas un estorbo. Habrá tenido sus razones para no llevarte con él, así que no le des mas vueltas... Solo ten un poco de paciencia y espera a su regreso... ¿vale?

La chica asintió con un ligero cabeceo y tomó despacio un nuevo sorbo de su humeante café. Hacia ya algo mas de una hora desde que había amanecido y que Naruto había partido con destino desconocido dejándola con la angustia de la espera.

- Ni siquiera me dijo que camino tomaría – apuntó la chica con voz apagada después de un breve silencio. – solo se despidió y se fue sin mas.

Si es cierto, - afirmó a su vez Aya – tampoco a mí me dijo donde iría cuando hable con él.

- ¿Le viste esta mañana?- Preguntó la joven mirando con curiosidad a su abuela.

- Si – respondió esta mientras untaba la mantequilla en su tostada – Le vi cuando le llame para darle el medallón. Que por cierto rechazó y no se ha querido llevar al final, alegando que aquí estaría mas seguro... –terminó de decir antes de hundirle el diente al pan.

- ¿No se lo llevó? – volvió a preguntar algo extrañada. Luego bastante mas preocupada aun, añadió viendo como su abuela negaba con la cabeza... - ¡Es un completo idiota!..

- Sakura, él...- empezó a decir la abuela de la joven, pero fue interrumpida por un furioso golpe dado por la pelirosada sobre la mesa mientras exclamaba con furia. - ..¡A saber porque hizo semejante estupidez…!

-Bueno, - dijo la mujer tragando rápidamente - me comentó algo de que ya él era suficiente señuelo y que seria mejor que la joya continuara aquí oculta... Yo le insistí para que se la llevara ya que le protegería... - añadió rápidamente viendo el gesto ceñudo de su nieta. - pero estaba muy seguro de que no la iba a necesitar, y se negó en redondo…La verdad es que la seguridad que tiene en si mismo no para de sorprenderme.

-¿Seguridad?..¡Ja!..¡De eso nada!..no se trata de seguridad, es simplemente que es un presumido y un idiota prepotente…eso es... - soltó la pelirosada completamente furiosa, apartando su desayuno hacia un lado de la mesa - Siempre ha sido un impulsivo y un tonto temerario, pero ahora lo es incluso mas…

Bajando entonces un poco el tono, añadió casi para si misma - Supongo que será por sus nuevos poderes demoníacos…

- ¡Ahhh...abuela!,..¿que haces?..¡me has puesto perdida! - dijo de pronto Sakura levantándose del asiento al ver como la mujer frente a ella había escupido bruscamente el café que tenia en la boca y la miraba con ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho, Sakura?.. - Preguntó encarando a su sorprendida nieta.

- ¿Yo?..¿eh?..pues...

- ¡CONTESTA!..¿que es eso de que Naruto tiene poderes demoníacos?

La orden gritada por su abuela la dejó talmente estupefacta. Nunca antes le había gritado de esa manera. La verdad es que nunca la había visto tan alterada con anterioridad y eso la sobrecogió. No quería contarle el secreto de Naruto. No todo el mundo estaba familiarizado con el tema de demonios y posesiones como ella y no sabía como la mujer iba a reaccionar. Por nada del mundo quería que su abuela fuese a sentir algún tipo de rechazo por su querido rubio.

- Abuela verás...eh...bueno...lo que quiero decir es que...los poderes que él tiene...no quiere decir que... él sea maligno ni...ni nada... - empezó a decir de manera titubeante, pero con un gesto su abuela la cortó.

- Eso ya lo se, Sakura…lo que quiero que me aclares es si Naruto tiene sangre o alguna relación con algún demonio. ¡vamos Sakura, esto es muy importante! - apremió al ver como la joven aun no se atrevía a contestarle sinceramente.

- Si...Naruto tuvo a un demonio zorro, sellado en su interior desde que nació pero hace unos años al parecer lo derrotó y lo absorbió de alguna manera. El caso es que ahora tiene sus poderes…

Aun no había terminado de hablar, cuando su abuela la cogió con fuerza de una mano y la arrastró literalmente fuera del comedor camino hacia su despacho. Al llegar, la empujó dentro de la caótica habitación y mientras ella se ponía a revolver entre los trastos que había regados por toda la estancia.

La mujer al ver a la joven de pie mirándola totalmente estática y con la boca abierta, se volvió para gritarle.

- ¡Sakura joder…muévete y ayúdame a buscarlo!

La voz alterada de su abuela la hizo reaccionar y se acercó a ella rápidamente para preguntarle.

- ¿Qué...que tengo que buscar?

- Un libro forrado en piel verde y con cantos dorados, con un grabado de un símbolo parecido a una cruz rodeado por un ovalo sobre su tapa…Un libro de este tamaño – añadió después dejando entre sus manos un espacio de unos 15 centímetros para mostrarle las dimensiones aproximadas que tenia lo que andaban buscando.

- ¿Qué tiene ese libro de especial abuela? ¿para que lo necesitas?- Preguntó la joven apartando cajas y papeles hacia un lado mientras sus ojos recorrían toda la oficina atentamente.

- Ese libro en cuestión es como un manual para los miembros de la hermandad, como un reglamento, una guía, si quieres entenderlo así. En el se explica todo lo relativo a la espada y como se debe actuar en cada caso. A mí como guardiana del medallón, no me afecta mucho, pero tengo un ejemplar por si tuviera algo que consultar. Hasta ahora solo lo había ojeado por encima pero en este momento necesito consultar algo con urgencia. La vida de tu amigo puede depender de ello…

Sakura al oír esto último, se afanó con mayor ímpetu en la búsqueda tanto como su abuela, la cual apartaba los trastos maldiciendo en voz baja a los intrusos que la noche anterior había puesto su oficina patas arriba. Finalmente, Sakura lanzó un grito de júbilo cuando el ejemplar cayó en sus manos al apartar una pesada estantería. Era un libro de aspecto muy antiguo y algo estropeado por el tiempo. Aya, se acercó casi volando para cogérselo de las manos. Con un brazo apartó todo lo que cubría su escritorio tirándolo al suelo, y encendiendo la lámpara que de milagro aun estaba sobre la mesa, se puso como loca a pasar las amarillentas paginas rápidamente buscando con ansiedad lo que tanto deseaba saber. Su nieta a su lado esperaba impaciente hasta que vio como la mujer lanzando una exclamación apoyó con un fuerte golpe el libro sobre la mesa, llamando la atención de su nieta sobre un párrafo en particular.

- Mira, aquí lo dice…yo recordaba haber leído algo al respecto y me tenia que asegurar...

Sakura se lo arrebató a su abuela y se puso a leer donde ella le había señalado. La hoja manchada de oxido por el inexorable paso del tiempo, aun era legible y aunque el texto estaba manuscrito, su contenido era bastante claro.

"…_El poder de este maldito artefacto radica en la capacidad que tiene de absorber toda la fuerza de su oponente, dejándole totalmente débil e indefenso. Esta particularidad lo hace muy efectivo contra las seres malignos del inframundo, ya que al despojarles de sus poderes infernales y de toda su energía vital, los demonios quedan a la total merced del portador de la espada, el cual puede eliminarlos sin ningún esfuerzo…" _

El libro resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo. Sakura blanca como el papel solo pudo articular una palabra.

- Narurto…

…/..

El paisaje era verdaderamente hermoso y a pesar de lo alerta que se mantenía, disfrutaba de la vista que se presentaba ante él. Recorría el bosque saltando sobre las ramas de los altos y frondosos árboles, escuchando el canto de los pájaros que trinaban al romper la mañana. Iba relativamente despacio. No tenía prisa. Tampoco se escondía o trataba de pasar desapercibido, por el contrario tenia que dejar un buen rastro. De eso se trataba. Tenia que facilitarle a su posible captor el poder seguir sus pasos y dar con él. El era el cebo y como tal hacia muy bien su papel.

No dudaba de que tarde o temprano el sujeto aparecería. No tenia muy claro si vendría solo o traería a mas gente. Pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que vendría en persona. Ante los fracasos anteriores, no perdería esta oportunidad.

Por eso no había dejado que Sakura le acompañase. En realidad le habría encantado tenerla cerca. Pero sabía que esta no era la ocasión adecuada. Por otro lado estaba contento. Más que contento, estaba feliz. La disposición de ella a acompañarlo, le demostraba que la chica sentía algo fuerte por él y que no le importaba enfrentar el peligro solo por estar a su lado. Esto facilitaba mucho las cosas, con miras a convencerla de volver con él a Konoha cuando todo esto terminase. Si todo salía bien, en poco tiempo Sakura volvería para compartir su vida con Naruto Uzumaki en la villa oculta de la hoja.

../…

El corazón le subió de golpe a la garganta ante el terror que atenazó su cuerpo. Volviéndose rápidamente hacia la mujer, la cogió fuertemente por los hombros y la sacudió.

- ¡El colgante!..¡¿Dónde está el colgante abuela?! - preguntó con la angustia plasmada en su rostro.

- ¿El colgante?..

- ¡Si!..¡Tengo que llevárselo inmediatamente!..¡Tengo que llevárselo a Naruto, abuela!.. – le gritó volviendo a sacudirla.

La mujer pareció salir del trance en el que había caído y mirando a los ojos de su nieta tan parecidos a los suyos asintió con la cabeza. - Si...claro...el colgante...tienes que llevárselo. Es lo único que puede salvarle.

La joven asintió y agarró a su abuela por el brazo instándola a salir de la habitación.

- ¡Vamos!... ¿donde lo tienes?.. está en tu cuarto... ¿no?.. - preguntó sorprendida al ver como esta no avanzaba y la detenía con un gesto.

- No, Sakura está aquí… - contestó señalando la habitación en la que se encontraban.

- ¿Aquí? – volvió a preguntar la chica. – Pero,..¿donde?..¿Como...como no lo han encontrado?

No cabía en si de asombro. Los asaltantes de la noche anterior habían literalmente destrozado todo el cuarto. No podía creer que la piedra estuviese allí y no la hubieran visto.

La mujer sonrió y sin decir palabra se dirigió hacia una estantería que aun quedaba en pie y tomó en sus manos una caja rectangular de madera de unos 25 centímetros de larga por 20 de ancha, hermosamente labrada y cubierta con una tapa de cristal que estaba rota por un lado. Entonces se volvió para ensañársela a su nieta que la miraba con ojos como platos.

- Aquí está, querida.

La joven fijó su vista en el objeto y luego miro nuevamente a la mujer que la sostenía en sus manos.

- Abuela,..No quiero desilusionarte, pero este trasto esta vacío…

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa más amplia ante el comentario de la chica.

Este..."trasto" como tú lo llamas es una antigua caja de cigarros que pertenecía a tu abuelo. Yo se lo regalé en uno de nuestros aniversarios…Por favor, levanta la tapa.

La joven hizo lo que le pedían y miró atentamente en el vacío interior que ya había visto antes a través del roto cristal.

- Sigue estando vacío… - añadió impaciente.

- Introduce una mano en su interior y dime que notas.

Con un suspiro de fastidio, la chica accedió a la petición de su abuela e introdujo su mano derecha dentro de la caja. Inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente al notar el tacto frió de una piedra. Su abuela amplió su sonrisa al ver la sorpresa de la joven.

- Vamos... ¡cógelo Sakura!..

La joven rodeo con su mano usando solamente el sentido del tacto ya que no era capaz de verlo, el redondeado objeto y tiro de el. Sintió un pequeño chasquido y de pronto una tenue luz azulada se fue perfilando hasta formar la imagen de una bellísima piedra de aspecto cristalino que pendía de un cordón el cual estaba sujeto al interior de la caja de madera.

Ante el pasmado gesto de la joven, la mujer decidió aclararle un poco la situación.

- Esta joya es un amuleto druida. Creado por una gran sacerdotisa de la antigua diosa. Como tal, su poder reside en los poderes de la naturaleza y que mejor refugio para ella que una caja hecha de madera noble. Este material conserva sus propiedades por siempre. El talismán se protege a si mismo, ocultando su presencia valiéndose del contacto con algo tan mágico y natural como la esencia de los árboles, por eso nunca lo han encontrado ya que la madera lo aísla del exterior.

- Pero... ¿por qué dejarlo en tu oficina, abuela? ¿no hubiera estado mejor en otra parte de la casa?

- Observa a tu alrededor Sakura. Mira bien esta habitación… ¿Qué tiene de diferente del resto de la casa?

La joven recorrió con su mirada la desordenada estancia. Todo estaba aun más revuelto que antes tras la desesperada búsqueda de ellas dos. Las estanterías estaban todas prácticamente ya en el suelo y solo las paredes de madera estaban a la vista….las paredes...

- La habitación esta forrada en madera...- dijo lentamente…

La mujer sonrió afirmativamente. - En efecto. Aquí nunca nadie que no fuese un miembro de nuestra familia podría dar con el. Deshaciendo el nudo que lo tenía sujeto, lo soltó y lo puso en la mano de la joven que inmediatamente sintió el tenue calor que desprendía.

- Tienes que llevárselo cuanto antes. Naruto podría morir si no lo tiene. Llévate la caja ya que si no lo ocultas, el portador de la espada notará su presencia e irá a por ti.

- Pero abuela esta caja es muy grande. Me resultara muy difícil trasportarla.

- Es necesario, pequeña. Tiene que ir encerrado en un envoltorio de madera. Es por tu seguridad.

Una repentina luz se encendió en la cabeza de la chica. Rápidamente dejó el colgante en las manos de su abuela y salio de la habitación para lazarse escaleras arriba camino de su dormitorio. Al llegar, se acercó a su tocador y cogió el objeto que iba buscando. Lo abrió y esparció el contenido sobre la cama. Oro, plata y piedras preciosas brillaron al darle la luz, pero el valioso contenido no era lo que ella quería. La hermosa cajita de música que años atrás le regalase Naruto iba a ser el estuche de la joya mas preciada. El medallón que salvaría la vida al hombre que ella amaba.

../…

Llevaba varias horas de camino y aun no había sentido ninguna presencia extraña ni se había topado con nadie, cosa que ya le estaba desesperando. Empezaba a plantearse si había sido buena idea el alejarse de la mansión para intentar echarle el lazo a su esquivo enemigo. Una parte de él comenzaba a sentir una extraña y molesta sensación de angustia y preocupación al pensar en las dos mujeres que había dejado atrás. A pesar de todas las medidas de seguridad que rodeaban la casa y el personal que vigilaba la residencia, podrían estar en peligro en ese mismo instante mientras él se encontraba a bastante distancia de ellas.

Se detuvo en seco sobre la rama de un árbol y miró hacia atrás oteando el camino que acaba de recorrer, dudando si emprender el regreso y llegar hasta la casa para asegurarse de que nada les había ocurrido. Sacudió la cabeza con frustración, intentando aclarar su mente. Una parte de él luchaba contra ese impulso de acabar con esta misión y tomar el camino de vuelta. Intentó serenarse e impedir que el temor por la seguridad de las mujeres le hiciese tomar una decisión precipitada. Recordó que había dejado el amuleto en la casa, con lo cual les daba una protección extra y se obligó a si mismo a confiar en la capacidad de ellas, pero aun así, no lograba estar tranquilo del todo. No estaba seguro de las intenciones del maldito sujeto que andaba buscando y tampoco sabia hasta donde podría llegar para conseguir sus oscuros objetivos.

Un pequeño chasquido lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos y en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, desapareció y se emboscó para sorprender a quien estaba rondándole. A unos diez metros de distancia, vio como la espesura se movía apenas y un tenue aroma le llegó hasta su nariz. No pertenecía a ningún animal, eso estaba claro. Era olor humano y pertenecía a dos personas diferentes.

El sonido de unas voces fue audible segundos después y al abrirse un poco las altas hierbas que cubrían el camino, la imagen de un hombre adulto acompañado de un chico de unos ocho años, se materializó ante él. La pareja cargaba unas cañas y entre risas rivalizaban para ver quien había pescado el pez mayor. Naruto recordó haber visto un río un par de kilómetros atrás. En silencio los estuvo observando hasta que ambos se perdieron de nuevo en el interior del bosque y con un suspiro de alivio, se puso de nuevo en camino.

../…

El viento le mecía la coleta haciéndola bailar tras de ella. Se había recogido su rosada melena para estar más cómoda pero a pesar de eso, sentía como debido al calor y al sudor, algunos mechones se le pegaban al cuello incomodándola bastante.

Corría todo lo que sus piernas daban de si, satisfecha de ver que podía resistir más de lo que creía. Tras varias horas casi sin descansar, aun era capaz de aguantar el ritmo por algún tiempo más. Lamentaba no poder ir saltando por las ramas como solían hacer cuando aun formaba parte del equipo 7, pero ahora, al no poder modelar chakra como antes, no se atrevía a saltar desde los árboles por miedo a caerse y fracturarse algún hueso.

No le estaba siendo difícil seguir el camino de Naruto. Al parecer el joven, no hacia nada por ocultar su rastro. Suponía sin temor a equivocarse que estaba facilitando a su perseguidor la posibilidad de encontrarle. Ante este pensamiento, un pinchazo de angustia la sobrecogió y aumentó la velocidad que llevaba.

Mientras corría, recordaba como se había preparado para salir. Las bolsas que cinco años atrás había guardado en el altillo de su armario con las escasa pertenencias que había traído de Konoha, estaban ahora esparcidas sobre su cama. Intentó ponerse su vieja ropa de misiones, pero desistió nada mas verla de nuevo. Cinco años no pasan en balde, y aunque apenas era tres o cuatro centímetros mas alta que entonces, era evidente que su figura había cambiado demasiado y ya no entraría en las infantiles prendas. Por eso se colocó unos shorts, una camiseta y las botas que solía llevar cuando iba de acampada, se recogió el cabello y metió la caja con el medallón en la mochila, antes de abrazar con cariño a su abuela y volar detrás de Naruto.

Solo había una cosa que lamentaba enormemente no tener en ese momento. Y eso era sus armas ninjas. La colección de shurikens y kunais que había dejado en la casa de sus padres cuando abandonó la aldea. Se sentiría mucho más segura si las tuviera en ese momento. Suspirando palpó de manera distraída su cadera donde iba fuertemente sujeto un cuchillo de monte, de dimensiones considerables que tendría que suplir a sus añorados Kunais.

De repente, una extraña sensación la recorrió haciéndola detenerse. Se sentía observada pero no era capaz de ubicar a quien lo hacia. Retrocediendo suavemente, acercó su mano al afilado cuchillo y lo sacó de la funda para poder defenderse en caso de ataque. Siguió caminando hacia atrás lentamente, recorriendo el terreno con su mirada atentamente tratando de localizar a un posible enemigo. El latir de su pulso le resonaba en los oídos pero se obligó a mantener la calma. Un pequeño ruido procedente de su derecha capturó su atención. Se giró deprisa para enfrentar a quien allí estuviese, sin darse cuenta de que una forma oscura se materializó a su espalda hasta que fue demasiado tarde y mano grande aferró con fuerza su muñeca obligándola a soltar el arma mientras una voz susurraba en su oído:

- ¿A quien buscas...preciosa?...

../…

Fin del capítulo


	15. Chapter 12 Encuentros inesperados

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

Capitulo 12 – Encuentros inesperados…

Sentado sobre la rama más alta de un viejo árbol, oteaba los alrededores buscando algo, cualquier indicio que le señalase alguna presencia amenazante o cuando menos, extraña. Pero hasta el momento no había percibido nada. Se había topado con varios excursionistas, pescadores, turistas, cazadores e incluso alguna parejita que merodeaba por los alrededores ansiosos por encontrar algo de intimidad, pero del único del que le interesaba saber el paradero,…nada de nada.

Metió la mano en su mochila para sacar el agua y bebió un buen trago del refrescante líquido. Había rellenado la cantimplora en el río que serpenteaba a poca distancia de donde se encontraba. Lo único bueno de la "excursión" que estaba haciendo, era el disfrutar de la indudable belleza del paisaje. El frondoso bosque que estaba cruzando era verdaderamente hermoso y estaba poblado de una gran variedad de fauna y flora que al menos hacia más llevadero la aburrida mañana que estaba teniendo. Después de haber pasado varios días y sobre todo, una noche… mejor dicho, una intensa noche en compañía de Sakura, la jornada de hoy se le estaba haciendo especialmente dura y tediosa. No podía creer como la estaba echando de menos si apenas hacia unas horas que no la veía. No dejaba de pensar en ella continuamente y cualquier detalle, por pequeño que fuese, se la recordaba constantemente.

Totalmente frustrado sacudió levemente la cabeza, mientras reconocía interiormente que se estaba comportando tan patéticamente como un adolescente enamorado.

Estos pensamientos le hicieron llegar a una dura pero acertada conclusión. Desde que Tsunade le encomendó este trabajo y había salido de la aldea, había albergado secretamente la esperanza de llevar de regreso a Sakura cuando finalizase con esta dichosa misión. Y ese deseo se había visto incrementado y reforzado al ver como había ido desarrollándose la relación entre ellos. Así que si la joven aceptaba todo volvería a su cauce original, por lo menos para él. Pero si por el contrario ella finalmente decidía continuar quedándose a vivir donde estaba con su abuela y no volver a la aldea, o en el peor de los casos, retomaba su relación con el gilipollas del novio, seria un durísimo golpe que no sabía como iba a poder soportar.

Estar de nuevo sin ella no entraba para nada en sus planes y perderla ante otro, muchísimo menos. Los años que habían pasado separados no habían conseguido hacerle olvidarla y ahora después de haber compartido mucho más que palabras con la joven, ya no estaba dispuesto a dejarla salir de su vida así sin más. Tendría que buscar la manera de que ella aceptase volver, por que si no, su vida nuevamente dejaría de tener sentido.

Suspirando cerró sus ojos y apoyó su cabeza sobre el tronco del árbol mientras dejaba que su mente se recreara en los recuerdos de todo lo vivido la noche anterior. Los momentos pasados con ella entre sus brazos y en los cuales ambos se demostraron todo lo que sentían, los atesoraría celosamente en su memoria para siempre. Volvió a escuchar el sonido de su voz y a percibir el suave tacto de su piel. Sintió de nuevo el calor que desprendía su pequeño cuerpo pegado junto al suyo y el perfume de sus hermosos cabellos. Ese aroma que sentía llegar de nuevo a su olfato inundando sus sentidos y que era tan real…

Rápidamente sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y en menos de un parpadeo, saltando de su improvisado asiento, emprendió una veloz carrera sobre las altas ramas recorriendo de vuelta el camino por el que había venido horas antes.

…/…

Un sonoro jadeo de sorpresa escapó de sus labios mientras forcejeaba agitadamente para soltarse del fuerte agarre. Totalmente frustrada y sobre todo enojada consigo misma, se rebullía como una serpiente entre los fuertes brazos que la sujetaban con brutalidad. Al estar a su espalda no era capaz de verle, pero el pestilente aroma a alcohol que desprendía, le llegaba desagradablemente hasta sus fosas nasales indicándole que su captor indudablemente había consumido gran cantidad de licor. El ruido que había escuchado anteriormente a su derecha volvió a repetirse captando momentáneamente su atención y girando levemente la cabeza pudo ver como dos figuras más se materializaban frente a ella.

Eran dos hombres bastante jóvenes. Uno de ellos incluso no llegaría a la veintena. Se les veía claramente ebrios aunque a pesar de eso, se mantenían relativamente erguidos y parecían ser capaces de coordinar bastante bien sus movimientos. Seguramente estos dos junto con el que la estaba sujetando, eran tres imbéciles que habían salido a divertirse cogiendo una buena cogorza de camino. Les miró de manera desafiante tratando de amedrentarlos pero no pareció causar mucho efecto ya que ambos le devolvieron la mirada con una sonrisita que le puso los pelos de punta.

- ¡Hey!... ¿habéis visto que cosita mas bonita he encontrado perdida por el bosque?..

La voz pastosa de su captor resonó junto a su oído cuando al hablar había hundido la cara en el cuello de Sakura para oler su piel. Ella inmediatamente giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado con un gesto de asco, huyendo del nauseabundo olor que desprendía el aliento del hombre. Este soltando una de las manos que tenia sobre su garganta se fue directo hacia su cabellera para acariciar uno de los rosas mechones que se habían soltado de su coleta después de la larga y agitada marcha.

- ¡Mirad que color de pelo mas raro…! Me pregunto… ¿tendrá el mismo tono en el resto del cuerpo?..

Las risotadas de los otros dos sujetos la molestaron incluso mucho más que el obsceno comentario del asqueroso borracho que la estaba sujetando. En ese momento las ganas de patearles en cierta parte de sus anatomías con saña, se le estaba haciendo irresistible.

Sentía la ira correr por sus venas como si fuera fuego. Estaba furiosa. Naruto podía estar en peligro en ese mismo instante. Podría incluso estar a punto de morir mientras ella estaba allí varada por culpa de estos tres repugnantes tipejos que la estaban entreteniendo e impidiendo que pudiera ir a socorrer al rubio. Forcejeando nuevamente, intentó por segunda vez soltarse del férreo agarre consiguiendo solamente que el borracho la sujetara con mayor fuerza, apretando sus grandes manos sobre la tierna carne de la joven.

Los continuos comentarios groseros y las claras miradas lujuriosas que le lanzaban le dieron una clara muestra de lo que iban a intentar hacerle. Tragando saliva Sakura intentó pensar como salir del atolladero en el que estaba. Ya no era la que solía ser, pero eso no quería decir que fuese una chica indefensa. ¡Hasta ahí podíamos llegar! Estos tres indeseables no iban a forzarla sin que ella pusiese todo de su parte para impedirlo. Analizando fríamente la situación, sopesó los pros y los contras del momento. Ellos eran tres y más fuertes que ella, mientras que ella estaba sola. Pero por otro lado, estaban borrachos lo que quería decir que no estaban al cien por cien de sus capacidades, además ella en tiempos había sido una ninja talentosa y muy fuerte. De hecho, la mas fuerte de la aldea después de Tsunade. Humm...Algo de eso aun le quedaría…

Unas manos grandes y sucias empezando a tocarla por donde no debían, la obligaron a tomar una rápida decisión y en un momento en que estaban distraídos riéndose de la ultima cochinada que había dicho uno de ellos, aprovechó para dar un fuerte codazo a su captor en el estómago que le obligo a soltarla al dejarle sin resuello. Esto le dio tiempo a la chica para que se adelántese un par de pasos y rápidamente le arrease un rodillazo con todas su fuerzas en la entrepierna al que tenia mas cerca dejándolo revolcándose en el suelo por el dolor, ante la atónita mirada del mas joven de los tres que aun no se creía que aquella joven pequeña y de aspecto frágil fuese capaz de noquear a sus dos compañeros de aquella manera.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, los furiosos ojos verdes de la joven estaban a escasos centímetros de su cara. Parpadeó rápidamente intentando espabilarse pero sin la rapidez suficiente como para evitar que el puño que venia directamente hacia su cara le golpease con tal fuerza y velocidad que lo siguiente que supo es que estaba prácticamente volando hacia atrás hasta caer inconsciente sobre la hierba.

Sintiendo una enorme satisfacción, se miró los sangrantes y lastimados nudillos de su mano derecha para después agitar la mano intentando aliviar un poco el dolor, aunque eso no mermaba el regocijo del momento. ¡Qué bien se sentía ahora! ¡Hacia tiempo que no recordaba la alegría que le daba partirle la jeta a un indeseable…! Lentamente se acercó al que se revolcaba en el suelo lamentándose después de recibir su certero puntapié, para observarle detenidamente. Una maliciosa sonrisilla se dibujo en su rostro. - Indiscutiblemente... ¡no había nada en el mundo mejor que patear los huevos de un gilipollas!...

Los gemidos que daba mientras se encogía en posición fetal, distrajo su atención lo suficiente como para no percatarse de que al primero que agredió ya se había recuperado y se lanzaba en ese momento contra ella como una locomotora y lanzando maldiciones, con el cuchillo que ella misma había dejado caer al ser apresada fuertemente agarrado en su mano derecha. La joven se preparó mentalmente aunque esta vez sabia que lo iba a tener mucho mas difícil ya que no contaba con el elemento sorpresa aparte de que este era el mas fuerte y grande de los tres.

Buscando desesperadamente, localizó una rama que había a un paso de ella y la cogió para que al menos le ayudara a contrarrestar el golpe mientras se apoyaba fuertemente sobre sus pies para aguantar la embestida. Pero no hizo falta, ya que antes de llegar a menos de un metro de ella, una alta y oscura figura se interpuso plantando una mano negra y grande sobre la congestionada cara del individuo y empujándolo hacia atrás, lo envió a varios metros de distancia haciéndole aterrizar con un fuerte golpe de su espalda sobre uno de los árboles de la zona.

Antes de que Sakura lograra articular una sola palabra, a su inesperado defensor este la miró furiosamente con sus ojos rojos haciéndola sentirse algo cohibida, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada ya que fue apartada rápidamente hacia un lado para evitar el ataque del tipo al que ella había pateado con anterioridad que nuevamente se había levantado para lanzarse contra ella y el rubio furiosamente. Pero ese arrebato de furia no le sirvió de mucho porque un fuerte golpe propinado con el revés de la enguantada mano lo hizo caer con la boca ensangrentada y los ojos en blanco.

El único que quedaba, era el mas joven que apenas podía incorporarse después del puñetazo que Sakura le había dado. Medio arrastrándose se acercó a sus dos inconscientes compañeros, pero sin apartar la asustada mirada de la pequeña pelirosada y de su intimidante compañero de pelo rubio que lo miraba con ganas de asesinarlo. Tragando saliva intentó que la voz saliese por su garganta que el miedo apretaba hasta casi asfíxiale.

- P..po..por..fa..vor…no..no me ha..hagais..na..nad..a..

El rubio se limitó a mirarlo sin decir nada y solo después de agarrar la muñeca de la joven para obligarla a andar a su lado, le habló por encima de su hombro.

- Lárgate...y llévate a esa escoria contigo…

El tembloroso joven asintió con la cabeza viendo marchar a la extraña pareja con la que había topado en el bosque y que había mandado al traste su ebria diversión.

Sakura caminaba al lado de un visiblemente molesto Naruto que a grandes zancadas la obligaba a casi correr para mantener su paso. Hizo el intento de hablarle para que fuese más despacio o se detuviera pero no obtuvo más que un tenso y mohíno silencio. Finalmente hasta que pasó un buen rato y estuvieron a una prudencial distancia de donde habían dejado a los tres asaltantes, el joven no se detuvo y enfrentó a la irritada joven.

- ¿Se puede saber que cojones haces aquí?... ¡Creí haber sido bastante claro cuando dije que te quedaras en tu casa!...

- Tenia que venir, Naruto. Escucha estás en peligro…- empezó a intentar explicarse Sakura, pero fue interrumpida por un gesto impaciente del joven.

- ¡No! ..¡Tú eres la que estás en peligro aquí!.. Dime..¿que hubiera pasado si yo no llego a parecer hace un rato?..¿eh?..

- Me hubiera defendido como había estado haciendo hasta que tu llegaste…- contestó la joven indignada. - No creas que te necesitaba para nada. Se defenderme bien solita, como ya te dije. No es la primera vez que me tengo que librar de algún baboso. Así que no te la des de tan importante porque yo…

- Me da igual Sakura Chan…Si no hubieran sido esos tíos, podría ser cualquier otra cosa, eso sin contar que podrías haberte topado con el asesino de la espada que estoy buscando….y entonces dime... ¿que hubiera ocurrido?..

¡Ahí estaba! Ya la estaba de nuevo menospreciando. Dando por hecho que ella no era capaz de cuidar de si misma. Su amor propio se sentía agredido ante su falta de confianza en ella, aunque en su fuero interno reconocía que sintió un inmenso alivio cuando lo vio aparecer. Primero por ayudarla con esos tres gusanos, pero principalmente y sobre todo por saberlo a salvo. Eso le hizo recordar de golpe el motivo de su búsqueda.

- Naruto, deja eso ahora. La razón por la que he venido a buscarte es muy importante.

- ¿Tan grave es como para no poder esperar y arriesgarte a venir hasta aquí?- preguntó entonces con curiosidad el joven.

- Si… es que te he traído la piedra...

El joven abrió los ojos asombrado para luego bufar con impaciencia.

- ¿Y solo para eso has venido? ¡Eres tonta, Sakura Chan!..la dejé allí apropósito…

- Ya lo se, pero la necesitas Naruto. Necesitas la protección que la gema puede darte…por eso te la he traído...

- Has hecho el viaje en balde, No la necesito. Te has arriesgado para nada y ahora tendré que anular la misión y llevarte de vuelta a tu casa – añadió el joven pasándose una mano sobre sus encrespados cabellos con un gesto de clara frustración.

- No.

Enfrentó los verdes ojos que lo miraban llameantes para preguntar. - ¿No?..no...¿que?

- Que no pienso volver. Me quedaré contigo y juntos buscaremos a ese bastando…

- De eso ni hablar. Volvemos a casa de tu abuela.

- ¡Ja!..No pienso moverme. Así que ya lo sabes. Y no creas que puedes obligarme.

Al oír esto, Naruto se giró con un movimiento impaciente y tomando por sorpresa a la chica de nuevo, la alzó y se la echó al hombro comenzando a saltar por las ramas mas altas pasando olímpicamente los gritos e insultos que Sakura le lanzaba desde su incomoda posición sobre el hombro del joven. Cada vez mas furiosa empezó a golpearle para que le hiciera caso, pero el joven se limitaba a ignorarla con el ceño completamente fruncido.

- ¡Naruto...joder!..¡Suéltame ahora!..

- ¿Qué quieres?..- preguntó finalmente harto de oír los berridos que la pelirosada lanzaba en sus oídos. - ¿Es que no ves que tengo que llevarte de vuelta a tu casa?… Así que...cállate y quédate quieta…

- ¡Quiero que me escuches de una puta vez y que me bajes!..¡animal!.. lo que tengo que decirte es muy grave...- volvió a gritar la joven totalmente fuera de si mientras golpeaba la espalda del rubio al ver la actitud de este.

Desesperado, se detuvo en un claro y la depositó en el suelo de no muy buenas maneras consiguiendo una furiosa mirada de la pelirosada.

- Y...bien... ¿que eso tan importante?...- preguntó armándose de una paciencia que habitualmente no tenia.

- La espada absorbe la fuerza vital y todos los poderes del adversario dejándolo totalmente indefenso…por eso es necesario llevar el medallón como salvaguarda… - recitó la chica como si lo estuviera leyendo. – Lo hemos averiguado en un antiguo libro que tiene mi abuela…- terminó de aclarar al ver la cara de perdido que ponía Naruto.

El rubio alzo una ceja con gesto incrédulo. – ¿Todo esto por algo que habéis leído en un libro viejo?

- ¡No idiota!..¡todo esto porque lo hemos leído en un manual de la hermandad que tiene mi abuela y que es totalmente fiable!...y por cierto...no es un libro viejo… ¡pedazo de ceporro!…

- Me da igual lo que ponga sobre el medallón…no lo necesito y no lo pienso llevar… Lo guardareis vosotras. Estaré mas tranquilo si se que os protege en lugar de a mi. – dijo finalmente como una sentencia.

- Pero…- intentó replicar la chica siendo interrumpida por Naruto.

- Pero nada…además ahora volvemos a tu casa. Tengo que llevarte de vuelta.- Dijo dando por terminada la conversación e iniciando de nuevo la marcha, pero Sakura no iba a dejarse convencer así. Remoloneando un poco empezó a comentar que estaba cansada y que necesitaba descansar un poco. Naruto finalmente accedió después de oírla quejarse durante varios minutos y se acercó a la chica que se había quedado rezagada varios metros atrás.

- Esta bien…Mira, a menos de medio kilómetro hay una explanada de piedra cerca de una cascada. Allí pararemos para descansar un poco… ¿De acuerdo?..

Sakura asintió con una bella sonrisa que encandiló al rubio devolviéndole de nuevo el buen humor. Sonriendo para si mismo reconoció en su interior que había cosas contra las que era mejor no enfrentarse ni luchar ya que nunca se ganaba, y una de ellas era una chica bonita que sabia como utilizar una simple sonrisa para desarmarle totalmente.

…/….

El tamborileo de los dedos femeninos sobre la mesa era el único sonido que se escuchaba en el amplio despacho del la Gondaime, mientras esta ojeaba atentamente el delicado documento que estaba sobre su mesa y que había sido entregado por el capitán del escuadrón ambu que pacientemente y en completo silencio esperaba a que la mujer terminase de estudiarlo.

Afuera, la tarde se iba poco a poco oscureciendo dando paso a lo que seria una nueva y bochornosa noche de junio. El joven lanzó una rápida mirada hacia el ventanal que quedaba justo a su derecha para ver como el sol terminaba de ocultarse en el horizonte y el cielo empezaba a teñirse de un tono añil. Acababa de llegar después de más de una semana fuera de la aldea y aunque moriría antes de reconocerlo, la verdad era que el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en él y deseaba llegar a casa para descansar y poder ver y abrazar a su familia.

Finalmente la rubia levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente el cubierto rostro del muchacho. Con una leve y satisfecha sonrisa enrolló el pergamino de nuevo con muchísimo cuidado y lo colocó en el interior de uno de los cajones de su mesa, cerrándolo con llave después.

- Habéis hecho un magnifico trabajo. Este pergamino es muy valioso y lo habéis recuperado antes de lo previsto y sin padecer ninguna baja. Os felicito, aunque la verdad es que no esperaba menos de ti.

- Gracias Tsunade sama – La profunda voz del joven se oyó amortiguada por la mascara que aun cubría su rostro. – simplemente cumplimos lo mejor posible con nuestra misión.

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa y luego le dio permiso para marcharse, pero el ninja aclarándose la voz, se dirigió de nuevo a ella.

- Tsunade sama…me permito recordarle lo que le solicite hace un par de semanas…

La rubia le escuchó algo perdida. Una simple y rápida mirada le indicó a Shizune que ese momento no recordaba que era lo que el joven le había pedido, así que esta haciendo un pequeño gesto disimuladamente con su mano a la altura de su vientre, le dio una pista sobre el tema.

La morena asistente de la Hokage miraba disimuladamente al joven capitán que estaba de pie ante Tsunade sin mover ni un músculo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. El chico mantenía su orgullosa apostura, impasible y recto como un poste a pesar de estar ansioso y desesperado. Pero no podía mostrar debilidad ni mucho menos su impaciencia, aunque esta le estuviese devorando por dentro. ¡Eso jamás! Su orgulloso apellido y posición se lo impedía. Pero la verdad es que se estaba cansando de esperar. No creía que lo que había solicitado necesitara tanto tiempo de meditación. ¡Por Dios, solo era unos días de permiso…! Además de ser por una causa más que justificada…

Su propia respiración detrás de la máscara resonaba fuertemente en sus oídos mientras los minutos corrían y la Hokage no mostraba el más mínimo signo de querer darle una respuesta. Compadecida del pobre muchacho, Shizune tosió ligeramente para captar la atención de su maestra, consiguiendo que esta, levantando la cara de los papeles en los cuales había estado sumergida, observara nuevamente al shinobi y con un ligero cabeceo accediera a sus demandas.

El joven agradecido se inclinó en un a respetuosa reverencia y segundos después desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a ambas mujeres de nuevo a solas.

- Es increíble como puede una persona cambiar tanto…- comentó entonces la mas joven contemplando los restos del humo que aun quedaban en la habitación, y recordando al joven que acababa de desaparecer.

- Dicen que el amor mueve montañas, Shizune…y en el caso de este y mas bien diría que ha movido cordilleras enteras… - le contestó Tsunade con una risita mientras se reclinaba perezosamente en su sillón.

…/…

Sentados sobre una piedra plana y caldeada por el sol, la pareja contemplaba extasiada el hermoso en el que estaban. Un amplio claro, rodeado por una serie de frondosos y enormes árboles, que prácticamente lo ocultaban del exterior. Por el centro serpenteaba un pequeño río que terminaba en una cascada que caía aproximadamente unos cincuenta metros más abajo y que llenaba el aire del fuerte pero relajante sonido del agua. Por otro lado, el frescor que la humedad otorgaba al ambiente, era un cambio muy agradable y sobre todo muy bien venido, después de la ajetreada y calurosa jornada que habían padecido.

Naruto miraba a hurtadillas a la joven que estaba a su lado. Le hacia gracia verla en ese estado. Con sus rosados cabellos desordenados y sus vestiduras ajadas y sucias, no tenía lo que se dice muy buen aspecto. Por otro lado, sus ropas tampoco eran precisamente las más apropiadas para una misión ninja. Con esos shorts tan cortos y esa camiseta tan ajustada y tan sexy, tenia mas aspecto de una modelo de un catalogo de viajes que de una aguerrida kunoichi. Aunque,… ¡bueno...era lógico!..después de todo, Sakura ya no era una ninja …

Reprimió una sonrisa al verla soplar sobre sus heridos nudillos después de haberlos limpiado con el agua del arroyo, tratando de aliviar el escozor. Buscando en el interior de su mochila, sacó un pequeño envase redondeado que le puso en una de sus pequeñas manos. - Es un ungüento curativo – le aclaró al ver como alzaba una ceja de manera interrogante. - póntelo en las manos. Verás como te aliviará…

Abrió con cuidado la tapadera y lo acercó a su cara para olerlo. Inmediatamente arrugó su nariz ante el desagradable olor que desprendía.

- ¡Puaff...que peste!..¿con que está hecho?..¿con extracto de calcetines sucios?..

- No lo sé...la verdad – contestó Naruto riéndose – tendrás que preguntárselo a Hinata. Ella es quien lo prepara y quien me lo pone en la mochila cada vez que se me acaba. Pero te aseguro que a pesar de lo mal que huele, es muy eficaz…

Sakura que había empezado a aplicarlo sobre sus nudillos, se detuvo inmediatamente al oír el nombre de la joven Huyga y sobre todo al escuchar que ella le preparaba la mochila. Un pequeño resquemor se le enroscó en el pecho al recordar como la chica de ojos perlados siempre había estado enamorada de Naruto y por eso le chocaba muchísimo el grado de intimidad que al parecer compartían. Intrigada decidió averiguar más al respecto.

- ¿Hinata lo prepara?..no sabía que se había convertido en ninja médico…

- No...no lo es. Ella es una de las nuevas profesoras en la academia ninja…Trabaja con Iruka sensei...

- Ahh... ¡que bien!..y... ¿como está ella? - preguntó fingiendo un cordial interés. - ¿Sigue teniendo problemas con su familia?..

- Bueno, realmente ya no. Hinata ha cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste. No la reconocerías…Ya no es tan tímida como solía ser ni tan insegura…ahora no deja que la mangoneen y es capaz de mantenerse en su sitio - contestó Naruto mientras buscaba afanosamente algo en el interior de su mochila. - Esa manada de amargados que tiene por familia dicen que en parte la culpa de su cambio de actitud es mía y que yo he sido una mala influencia para ella…que antes era mas dócil - añadió entonces entre risas.

Sakura intentaba tragar la bilis que le iba subiendo por la garganta. ¿Qué relación tenían?..Oyendo hablar al joven al parecer era bastante estrecha…, pensó con algo de angustia.

- Supongo que estará mas fuerte.- insistió en el tema - Ahora será una magnifica kunoichi… ¿no?..¿hacéis muchas misiones juntos?

- ¿Misiones?..Nah,…Además ahora con el embarazo no puede…Es muy peligroso… ya sabes…- le respondió sin mirarla. Seguía con su infructuosa búsqueda y no se había dado cuenta del cambio en la cara de la pelirosada ante su último comentario.

- ¿Em...embarazada?..- preguntó cuando consiguió que la voz retornara de nuevo a su garganta.

- Si…mejor yo diría embarazadísima. No sabes lo gorda que está, pero está preciosa. La barriga le sienta maravillosamente…- aclaró a continuación. Bufando con rabia vació el contenido de su bolsa sobre la hierba desesperado al no encontrar la cantimplora, ajeno totalmente a la palidez que mostraba el rostro de Sakura.

- Estoy muy impaciente por que el bebe nazca de una vez…Ya sabemos que será un niño – continuo comentando mientras se dedicaba a vaciar los bolsillos laterales. - En el momento en que pueda empezaré a entrenarle. Pienso convertirle en el shinobi más fuerte de su generación. ¡Ya lo verás! Por mucho que digan esos estirados de los Hyugas, haré valer mis derechos sobre él y no podrán negarme eso. Además sé que Hinata estará de acuerdo… ¡joder! ¿donde estará esa maldita cantimplora?..tengo que rellenarla de nuevo…

Sakura estiró el brazo y la puso delante de sus narices con gesto ausente mientras se levantaba de su asiento, sorprendiendo al joven que no recordaba que se la había dejado a ella para que se terminase el agua que contenía. Con una amplia sonrisa la tomó de sus manos pero esta se congeló en su cara al ver la dura expresión que se reflejaba en rostro de la chica que inmediatamente después se giró y se alejó de él. Despacio se puso de pie y con un par de zancadas le dio alcance, obligándola a darse la vuelta y a devolverle la mirada.

Sorprendido observó las lágrimas que bañaban el bonito pero sucio rostro de Sakura y la dolida expresión que portaba. Cuando quiso preguntar el motivo de su tristeza, la respuesta le llegó en forma de un fortísimo puñetazo que no se esperaba.

- ¡Joder Sakura!..¿Que te pasa?...¿por qué me pegas?...¡ttebayo!.. – Con una mano se limpió la comisura del labio desde donde un pequeño hilillo de sangre había empezado a brotar.

- ¡Eres un cabrón!...¡Un cabrón y un hijo de puta!...- fue la contestación que una sulfurada Sakura le escupió con toda la ira que en ese momento la consumía.

- ¿Qué?...

-¡Lo que oyes! …¡Qué eres un mal nacido y que nunca…- la voz le falló y algo parecido a un sollozo salió de su boca antes de terminar la frase.

Totalmente choqueado y sin saber realmente que había pasado, Naruto hizo el amago de acercarse a la llorosa joven pero esta se revolvió con rabia antes de que pudiese ni siquiera dar un paso.

- ¡No me toques!..¡No vuelvas a tocarme nunca mas en toda tu puta vida!,

- Sakura…creo que tengo derecho a saber a que viene todo esto. Dime, ¿He hecho algo mal?..- preguntó verdaderamente preocupado. El solo pensar que la precaria relación que habían comenzado pudiera irse al traste, le volvía loco. Lo que hubiera hecho, se encargaría de remediarlo y si tuviera que disculparse, lo haría sin dudar durante horas si fuese necesario con tal de que la chica dejase de estar enojada con él.

Sakura se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de él. Con el fuego ardiendo en su mirada le contestó. - ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?...¿Cómo has podido estar conmigo habiendo dejado embarazada a Hinata?..¿Como has podido hacer eso sabiendo que vas a tener un hijo?..Contéstame…¿a cual de las dos ibas a abandonar?...

Con los azules ojos abiertos como platos, contemplaba a la iracunda joven de hito en hito hasta que al cabo de un minuto cuando procesó lo que acababa de oír, empezó a reír cada vez más fuerte hasta que casi se partía de la risa. Sakura sintió que su enojo cedía ante la inmensa tristeza y sin preocuparse de enjugar las lágrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas, tomó apresuradamente su bolsa y se dio la vuelta para marcharse de allí y de la vida de Naruto para siempre.

No había dado un par de pasos cuando unos brazos fuertes la atraparon por la cintura impidiendo que siguiera adelante.

- No creo que al marido de Hinata le haga gracia que digas que el niño es mió… - le susurró suavemente al oído. - Yo nunca he tenido nada con ella. La única mujer con la que he querido tener hijos, siempre has sido tú, ..Sakura Chan…

- Entonces… - preguntó insegura -¿Por qué hablabas de tus derechos sobre el niño?..- Sakura aun seguía dándole la espalda a Naruto, aunque dejándose abrazar por él.

- Por que voy a tener el honor de ser su padrino…- Tomándola suavemente por los hombros la giró y la miró sonriente. – No deberías estar celosa, Sakura Chan…

- No estoy celosa….y además…¿Quién es el marido de Hinata?- volvió a preguntar sorbiendo las lágrimas.

- No te lo imaginas..- le dijo limpiando con su enguantada mano el rastro de suciedad que habían dejado las lágrimas sobre su cara.

- ¿Kiba?..,¿Shino?... preguntó obteniendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza como respuesta.

- Neji. Hyuga.

- ¿Neji "iceberg" Hyuga?..

- El mismo. Solo que ya no es un iceberg precisamente….sobre todo con ella – le aclaró antes de contarle como se había producido la historia entre sus dos amigos.

Después de un buen rato en el que todo había quedado aclarado, Sakura bastante mas tranquila se acercó al borde de la cascada y miró hacia abajo sorprendida.

- ¡Vaya..desde luego la caída desde aquí es mortal!..¡Si no te mata el golpe abajo, te destrozas con los picos que sobresalen de la pared!..¿Has visto Naruto?

El joven se acercó para mirar y asintió. – No me extraña que este lugar esté vallado y no se permita la entrada. La verdad es que es muy peligroso.

- Si, pero es verdaderamente precioso. Pocas veces había visto un paisaje tan bonito. Es un lugar increíble…¿no crees?- preguntó la chica alzando su mirada para buscar los azules ojos, pero estos no la miraban si no que por el contrario habían perdido su color y ahora convertidos en dos fuegos rojos recorrían el perímetro buscando desesperadamente. Hasta que una voz desconocida se dejó oír a su espalda.

- Cierto. Un lugar maravilloso e increíble. Especialmente para morir…

………../……………

Aquí os dejo una nueva entrega. Como tenia prisa por subirlo, no he tenido tiempo de repasarlo bien, así que sed un poquito comprensivos y si veis muchos errores no seáis duros, que ya lo editaría mas adelante para corregirlo.

Un abrazo, fern25


	16. Chapter 13 Desvelando las incógnitas

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

Como ya dije, lamento mucho la demora en esta actualización, pero por mas que lo he intentado no he podido hacerlo antes. En fin, espero que para el próximo capítulo no esté tan agobiada como hasta ahora y pueda actualizar como he venido haciendo anteriormente.

/

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

**Capítulo 13 – Desvelando las incógnitas…**

………………………………………………

El sonido de las últimas palabras pronunciadas en el pequeño claro, resonó en un suave eco que retumbando contra los perfiles afilados de las paredes rocosas que les rodeaban, retornaba de nuevo hasta sus oídos, una y otra vez, en sucesivas olas de menor intensidad pero igualmente aterradoras.

Una velada amenaza que pronunciada por una voz masculina, melodiosa y suave, puso los vellos de la piel de la joven, completamente de punta, a pesar de la falsa dulzura que impregnaba aquella voz. Lentamente giró su cuerpo hasta poder quedar de frente a la persona que había lanzado la sutil frase premonitoria de su muerte y poder mirarla abiertamente. Sin soltar la fuerte mano de Naruto que mantenía firmemente agarrada como un fiel soporte para su esquivo valor, por fin ante sus verdes ojos se hizo palpable la figura dueña de aquella voz.

La imagen correspondía a una persona alta y esbelta que se encontraba de pie a una prudencial distancia de varios metros de donde ellos estaban. Su cuerpo encapuchado y completamente envuelto por una capa de suave lana negra, no dejaba ninguna parte de su fisonomía al descubierto incluyendo sus manos, las cuales, al igual que un improvisado monje, las llevaba oportunamente ocultas en las bocamangas de sus cruzados brazos. Su pose tranquila y reposada ocultaba, no obstante, una clara e intimidante aversión hacia ellos, o al menos eso le pareció a la joven pelirosada que lo miraba enmudecida pero resguardada desde la calidez y seguridad que el firme cuerpo del rubio le brindaba oportunamente colocado delante de ella.

A pesar de no poder verle el rostro, sentían la mirada de sus ardientes ojos clavados en ellos y penetrando hasta el fondo de su alma, como buscando su mas mínima debilidad. Manteniendo su firme postura, parecía estar esperando a que alguno de los dos jóvenes rompiesen el pesado silencio. Pero en lo que se refería a Sakura, podría esperar eternamente ya que la joven apenas era capaz de articular un simple sonido, pues desde que el misterioso personaje había aparecido en el claro frente a ellos, el aire pareció hacérsele mas pesado en cuestión de segundos limitando considerablemente su capacidad respiratoria y cargando el ambiente de un espeso y negro aura de maldad que se le colaba por cada poro de su piel, llenando de un irracional terror el espíritu de la joven.

Naruto que de pie frente al intruso no parecía estar tan afectado como Sakura, se adelantó un par de pasos para acercarse, mientras hacia un gesto de protección con la chica, empujándola nuevamente hacia atrás y cubriéndola gentilmente con su propio cuerpo.

Durante varios minutos todos se estudiaron sin hablar. Aunque la pareja estaba en clara desventaja, ya que poco se podía averiguar de aquella camuflada figura.

Finalmente perdiendo la poca paciencia que solía tener, Naruto rompió el silencio para dirigirse hacia el intruso.

- ¿Quién eres y por qué nos amenazas así?... Dime… ¿Qué carajo quieres de nosotros?...

Una pequeña carcajada brotó de los ocultos labios, ligeramente opacada por la gruesa tela que cubría su rostro.

- Eres impaciente… Tal y como me dijeron…

Naruto volvió a acercarse un paso más hacia el hombre con los dientes rechinando.

- ¡Contesta de una puta vez!..

El claro gesto amenazante de su rostro, hubiera intimidado a cualquiera pero no pareció afectar a la cubierta figura que lo contempló sin inmutarse ni un ápice.

- Impaciente e impulsivo…- dijo el hombre casi para si mismo - …mala combinación… - añadió después con un ligero cabeceo contemplando como el rostro del rubio se congestionaba por la ira.

Con la voz cargada por rabia, Naruto apretó los puños mientras intentaba controlarse y no lanzarse contra el sujeto.

- ¡Déjate de gilipolleces y dinos que quieres!...

- Querer...querer…hummm…quiero muchas cosas…- afirmó acercándose un par de pasos hacia ellos. – Pero lo primero que quería era enfrentarte, de una vez… Uzumaki….

Sakura al oír esto se sintió invadir por un malísimo presentimiento y aferró fuertemente la mano del rubio impidiendo que este avanzara aun más hasta llegar al encapuchado. Sintiendo el miedo que atenazaba a la chica, apretó ligeramente su mano para infundirle valor pero sin dejar de mirar al enemigo en frente.

- Me conoces… - dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

- Por supuesto…eres Naruto Uzumaki. Ninja de la aldea oculta de la hoja. Jonnin, por más señas…Antiguo portador del zorro de nueve colas- empezó a relatar de forma cansina ante el asombro de los dos jóvenes. - y actualmente…- siguió diciendo haciendo una pequeña pausa teatral queriendo captar toda su atención. - …un monstruo, un engendro…un semidemonio…

La última frase de su pequeño discurso, había sido dicha con una voz airada que destilaba un claro desprecio hacia el joven ninja. También su cuerpo parecía haberse tensado, abandonando la relajada postura que había mantenido casi todo el tiempo.

Sakura, ante el cambio de actitud del encapuchado sintió crecer su aprensión, pero Naruto no pareció demasiado sorprendido.

- Ya me suponía que intentarías averiguar todo lo que pudieras de mí…y por lo que veo te han informado muy bien.

El aludido, sacó la manos del interior de la mangas, para cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho, dejando ver de paso sus manos cubiertas por unos extraños guanteletes de cuero con aplicaciones metálicas, que recordaban bastante a los usados por los caballeros medievales.

- Estás en lo cierto…Uzumaki…Sé todo lo que necesito saber sobre ti...

El rubio sonrió de manera maliciosa antes de contestar.

- Ya…Supongo entonces que también sabrás que voy a acabar contigo ¿no?.. Porque para eso estoy aquí… ¿sabes? – Alzando su rostro le miró con toda seguridad que solía ser tan habitual en él.

- ¿Eso crees...?

Haciendo caso omiso del tono de burla de la pregunta, Naruto asintió con la cabeza. - Si...Porque si no me equivoco tú eres el hijo de puta que está detrás del robo de la espada y de todos esos crímenes… ¿no es así?...

- Yo no la robé. - respondió lentamente. - Solo me limité a cogerla de donde había sido absurdamente ocultada y abandonada.

El rubio alzó sus cejas en un gesto de absoluta incredulidad ante el comentario de este.

- ¡Esa estúpida panda de patéticos cobardes!…Una pieza tan maravillosa y con tanto poder y la dejan perderse en el olvido, escondiéndola en un oscuro agujero. - continuó el encapuchado con una risa amarga como queriendo justificar sus acciones.

Luego retomando su anterior seriedad, volvió a dirigirse a ellos. - Yo solo la rescaté y la devolví a la vida. Le hice recuperar el esplendor que se merece…y ahora... simplemente me pertenece…

- Si...lo que tú digas… - la voz del rubio sonó algo aburrida a pesar de estar convencido del peligro que representaba los desvaríos de esa persona que a su entender no estaba en su sano juicio. - En el fondo solo eres es un jodido loco que decidiste robarla, asesinando de paso a gente inocente…y punto. Te la llevaste del lugar donde había estado guardada durante generaciones por seguridad, solo para servir a tus fines egoístas.

- Eres un idiota, Uzumaki.- contestó al rubio con la voz cargada de un palpable veneno. - Esta maravilla no ha sido hecha para estar oculta y guardada por unos monjes inútiles. Su misión es otra muy distinta. Algo grandioso y magnifico. Esta espada regirá el mundo,… y para eso me necesita a mí…

- Tú si que eres un idiota…Esa espada acabará contigo también, como hizo con quien la tuvo antes que tú…Antes de que puedas hacer nada por evitarlo…te habrá destruido.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Eso no ocurrirá jamás! Yo no caeré en lo mismo que mi antecesor…y por cierto, esto me recuerda la razón por la que he venido hasta aquí. – añadió acercándose aun más a ellos hasta quedar a apenas un par de metros de distancia. – Tú, Naruto, tienes algo que yo quiero…. añadió alargando su enguantada mano - Así que… ¡quiero que me lo entregues!...

Sakura observaba el desarrollo de la conversación desde detrás de la ancha espalda de Naruto. Ese tipejo le infundía una clase de terror como pocas veces había sentido en toda su vida y no sabia exactamente porqué. Analizándolo bien, solo era un hombre al parecer relativamente normal. Su estatura era alta, no tanto como su rubio amigo, pero si algo más de la media y su figura era esbelta. Ella calculaba que debería ser joven, pero no lo podía asegurar, sin embargo no eran ninguno de esos detalles lo que la aterraba, era mas bien esa sensación maligna y poderosa que le rodeaba y que emponzoñaba con su maldad todo el perímetro.

Naruto bajó la vista hacia la mano extendida del hombre y luego volvió a subir sus ojos buscado la oculta faz de este.

- Supongo que te refieres al medallón ¿no?...

- Bueno para ser franco hay dos cosas que quiero….- respondió la figura retirando la mano que tenia extendida. – primero quiero como tú bien has dicho que me entregues el talismán de la dama Alhana, y segundo…- continúo mientras sus manos subían hasta el filo de su capucha para cogerla entre sus dedos e ir bajándola lentamente. - …quiero que me devuelvas algo…

Finalmente su rostro fue descubierto totalmente, haciendo que Sakura lanzara una aguda exhalación de sorpresa y Naruto esbozara una torcida sonrisa.

- …Quiero que me devuelvas ahora mismo a mi prometida… Sakura….

…/…

El constante y rítmico sonido que llevaba un buen rato escuchando, no le permitía disfrutar de la bendita y reparadora siestecita que estaba echando, aparte de estar taladrándole cruelmente la cabeza. Y la verdad era que esta no estaba precisamente en su mejor momento. La resaca de la borrachera que se pilló la noche anterior cuando estaba con Jiraya celebrando algo que ni siquiera ya recordaba, le estaba provocando una migraña bestial y el tamborileo de los finos dedos de la joven sobre una de las carpetas que llevaba abrazada sobre su pecho, la estaba poniendo especialmente nerviosa.

-¡Grrr! ¡Shizune!.. – rugió haciendo saltar en seco a la chica - ¡Deja la jodida musiquita de una puta vez!...que me estás reventando los sesos…

La morena se detuvo rápidamente y dejó los documentos que portaba con un sordo sonido sobre la mesa donde Tsunade acababa de apoyar nuevamente la dolorida cabeza, mientras se disculpaba. Pero no contó con que el golpe dado por las carpetas al golpear el escritorio, acabaron por destrozar la jaula de grillos en que se había convertido la testa de la rubia.

Esta levantando levemente el rostro le permitió a la joven asistenta ver la mirada asesina y el hilillo de baba que caía de la boca de la rubia, como si de una fiera rabiosa se tratara. La joven tragó saliva con dificultad al sentir la ira que desprendían los marrones ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces, se disculpó nuevamente y se dispuso a salir como una bala del peligroso espacio en que se había convertido el despacho de la mujer. Rápida como un relámpago, ya casi tenia medio cuerpo fuera, cuando la potente voz de la Hokage la obligó a detenerse.

- ¡Shizune…!

La joven que ya se veía felizmente a kilómetros de su iracunda jefa, sintió como empezaba a sudar frío antes de volver a introducir en la estancia la otra mitad de su anatomía que había conseguido salir del punto de mira.

- ¿S..Ssii…T..Tsunade sama?...

La mujer que hasta ese momento había tenido los ojos cerrados como si estuviese en un profundo estado de meditación, los abrió y la miró de manera somnolienta pero algo más calmada, mientras dejaba descansar su barbilla apoyada en sus manos.

- Discúlpame… - dijo entonces sorprendiendo totalmente a su asistente. - Dime... ¿Qué querías antes?...

- Oh no tiene importancia… - respondió la morena todavía algo temblorosa - solo te traía los informes de las ultimas misiones terminadas y las solicitudes de las nuevas…

- ¡Ah bien…! dámelos... – respondió la mujer desperezándose y enderezándose en el sillón. Luego, mientras la chica se acercaba a su mesa, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó un pequeño frasquito de color azulado, bebiéndose el interior de un solo trago.

- ¡Aghh!..- exclamó la rubia paladeando los restos de la amarga poción que acababa de tomar pero sabiendo que era lo más eficaz para eliminar los restos de la festiva velada que había tenido la noche anterior. Bastante mas despejada, empezó a ojear las diferentes carpetas y rollos que la morena había traído consigo y acababa de colocar en frente de ella.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron intercambiando opiniones y analizando uno por uno todos los casos. Cuando hubieron terminado, la rubia miró fijamente a su asistente, como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo.

- Humm… ¿Todavía no sabemos nada de Naruto?...

La morena negó con la cabeza.

Tsunade se levantó de su sillón y comenzó a pasear por la habitación como solía hacer cuando quería pensar con claridad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se fue?..

- ¡Oh!..Apenas una semana, Tsunade.- respondió la chica mirando a su jefa. -¿No estarás preocupada…verdad?..No es mucho tiempo para resolver una misión de ese tipo …

- Para Naruto… si. – contestó la mujer. – Esto no me da buena espina…

- Pero Tsunade, - intervino nuevamente Shizune - hace apenas un par de días recibimos una misiva de la Sra. Erizawa en la que nos ponía al corriente de todo, y al parecer Naruto esta desenvolviéndose bastante bien..

- Si,..lo se, pero hay algo en todo esto que no me gusta... ¿Por qué él no ha reportado nada?...

- No sé, …puede que no haya tenido tiempo y le haya pedido a ella que escriba. Además, ya sabes que él no es muy dado a dar detalles. Actúa y listo.

- No se Shizune. Tengo un mal presentimiento…creo que voy a enviar a alguien mas…

- Pero, Tsunade, siempre has tenido mucha confianza en las capacidades de Naruto. ¿No deberías darle un margen de actuación?..¿Darle más tiempo?..

La rubia escuchaba en silencio los razonamientos de la más joven, sopesando lo que le iba diciendo.

- ¿Quizás como Sakura está allí con él por eso está un poco mas distraído?..- aventuró entonces la joven captando inmediatamente la atención de la Hokage.

La mujer detuvo su caminar y miró fijamente a su ayudante durante varios segundo en silencio. La otra esperaba pacientemente sabiendo que su jefa estaba pensando y dejándose llevar por su intuición y que esta pocas veces fallaba. Finalmente volvió a hablar para decir una sola frase.

- Sigue sin gustarme…Dile a Kakashi que venga….

…/…..

La leve brisa que movía apenas las hojas de los árboles, provocaba un suave murmullo que unido al trinar de los pájaros, eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en todo el claro. La pareja de jóvenes miraban al recién descubierto Ginta mientras asimilaban lo que acababan de averiguar.

Sakura observaba al que durante dos años había sido la persona más cercana a ella y con el que apenas una semana atrás había pensado compartir su vida totalmente atónita. Mirando sus ahora fríos ojos castaños, no podía creer que fuese la misma persona que tantas veces la había hecho reír o con la que compartió tantos momentos en sus recientes años de vida. Si no fuese porque el joven estaba frente a ella a escasos metros, no seria capaz de ni siquiera imaginarlo.

Apretando sus puños hasta casi clavarse sus uñas en las palmas, trataba de asimilar y aceptar la realidad, pero le estaba costando…y mucho. Aspiró aire bruscamente para llenar sus pulmones. El terror que había sentido antes, no era comparable a la ira que poco a poco iba surgiendo en su pecho hasta alcanzar límites insospechados.

La dulce y amigable personalidad que demostraba, al parecer solo había sido una fachada. Una máscara tras la que se había ocultado un monstruo. Un asesino a sangre fría que había aniquilado cruelmente a cuantas personas habían tenido la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino. Ese pensamiento, le llevó repentinamente a un horrible descubrimiento que la hizo jadear de dolor. Llevándose la mano al pecho como si una punzante herida se hubiese abierto de repente, cayó en la cuenta de que la persona que había jurado amarla y hacerla siempre feliz, era la misma que le causó la mayor de sus desgracias. Su antiguo prometido, Ginta, era el asesino de sus padres.

Sus pálidos e inexpresivos rostros se materializaron en su mente, trasportándola de nueva a aquella silenciosa y fría sala donde los vio por última vez. En aquella desoladora habitación donde les dio su ultimo abrazo y su ultimo adiós. Donde tomó la gélida mano de su madre y la llevó a sus labios para depositar un beso sintiendo la frialdad de la muerte y la soledad mas profunda que jamás había sentido en toda su corta vida. Aquella mañana en la cual su existencia cambió para siempre.

Con un rugido de rabia saliendo de su boca, la joven se lanzó ciegamente hacia su antiguo novio dispuesta a acabar con él como fuese ante la sorpresa de los dos hombres. Sin armas, sin posibilidad de vencer, pero con la decisión y el valor que le otorgaba el dolor por la pérdida de sus seres queridos y el hondo deseo de venganza que anidaba en su pecho, se abalanzó hacia el castaño como una furia, completamente decidida a arrancarle la vida como anteriormente había hecho él mismo con otras personas inocentes.

Ginta sorprendido por el súbito arranque de su antiguo amor, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Por lo que simplemente alzó el brazo dispuesto a golpearla pero no tuvo ocasión ya que fue interceptado por el rubio que prácticamente se materializó frente a él para apartar a la joven de la trayectoria del golpe y detenerle con su antebrazo. Luego, aprovechando el momento de desconcierto de este, le propinó un par de fuertes puñetazos que lo envió volando varios metros hacia atrás.

Naruto, entonces se giró hacia la chica para detenerla ya que esta se lanzaba nuevamente hacia su ex-prometido como una fiera, dispuesta a volver a intentar agredirle con uñas y dientes. El rubio sospechaba que este no iba a ser un objetivo fácil y temía por la seguridad de una Sakura iracunda pero totalmente cegada por la rabia.

Difícilmente consiguió calmarla y convencerla de que se mantuviese al margen. Fue una ardua tarea conseguir que la chica se tranquilase. Un odio inmenso la dominaba y su único pensamiento era hacerle pagar todo el dolor que había causado.

Finalmente y cuando se aseguró de que la pelirosa estaba mas serena, se volvió para enfrentar de nuevo a su enemigo que a duras penas se había nuevamente incorporado. En un parpadeo el joven ninja se había despojado de sus guantes y se encontraba en frente del castaño al que noqueó en cuestión de segundos dejándole sin conocimiento y bocabajo en el frío suelo.

Naruto se acercó a la figura tendida y le dio suavemente con la punta de su bota para asegurarse de que estaba inconsciente. Apenas un leve quejido pudo escuchar del caído. Lo observó durante unos instantes en silencio. La verdad es que estaba algo sorprendido de lo aparentemente fácil que había resultado vencerle. Esperaba algo más de resistencia por un enemigo tan potencialmente peligroso, pero al parecer lo había sobrevalorado.

Se agachó junto a él para registrarle y buscar la dichosa espada entre los pliegues de su gruesa capa, cuando escuchó los desgarradores sollozos de la joven. Rápidamente se incorporó y la vio arrodillada, golpeando el suelo con sus puños y llorando desconsoladamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia ella para consolarla consciente de la pena y la frustración que atenazaba el corazón de Sakura. Durante un buen rato, la sostuvo en sus brazos permitiendo que se desahogara y dándole el calor que ella tanto necesitaba. En silencio escuchó el relato de los sentimientos que la inundaban y la ahogaban, y que tanto necesitaba compartir con alguien. Arrullándola en silencio, la consoló hasta conseguir que algo mas tranquila, se recostara sobre su pecho.

- ¿Estas mejor?- le preguntó acariciando dulcemente sus rosados cabellos.

- Si…Lo siento. Yo...yo...no se que me pasó…- contestó aun hipando quedamente.

- Tranquila...Es natural…En algún momento tenia que salir todo lo que llevabas dentro de ti…Supongo que al tenerle en frente,… el dolor y la ira te dominaron…

- Sip…Puede que tengas razón…pero...Ginta…Aun no puedo creer que fuese él… ¿Cómo...como ha podido engañarme así?... ¿Como pudo sabiendo que había asesinado a mis padres,…intentar algo conmigo?...y...lo peor es... ¿Cómo pude yo…?

- Shhhss...no te atormentes mas...Ya todo acabó…tranquila…

Tomando la cantimplora de agua se la acercó para que bebiese, pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que aun estaba vacía. Con una sonrisa y un suspiro, besó suavemente su frente y se incorporó para acercarse al río y obtener el agua. Arrodillado en la orilla mientras esperaba que se fuese llenando, oyó un quejido lastimoso a su espalda que lo alertó. Rápidamente se incorporó y volviendo su mirada lo suficiente pudo ver como la pelirosada completamente pálida, se desplomaba sin remedio, quedando casi tendida en la tierra jadeando trabajosamente para conseguir oxigeno.

Inmediatamente se olvidó de su misión con el agua y se precipitó junto a Sakura para socorrerla, pero de pronto y antes de haber conseguido llegar hasta ella, sintió como todas sus fuerzas le abandonaban de repente y sus piernas se debilitaban tanto que ya no eran capaces de sostener su propio peso, obligándole a arrodillarse en el suelo.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que le estaba resultando también a él respirar. Como pudo se fue medio arrastrándose hasta a la chica intentando alargar su mano para tomar la pequeña de ella, pero cuando sus dedos estaban ya casi rozándose, escuchó una macabra risa que le puso los pelos de punta. Con un gran esfuerzo de su parte, levantó la cara lo suficiente como para divisar al joven castaño que se acercaba con lentitud hacia ellos.

Enfocando trabajosamente los ojos, pudo ver con mayor detalle, como en la mano derecha portaba una antigua espada, enjoyada y magnifica que resplandecía de manera poco natural.

Cuando estuvo frente a ambos se acuclilló para quedar a la altura de los dos caídos.

- Ya te lo advertí...Uzumaki…Si te cruzabas en mi camino lo pagarías muy caro… - le dijo limpiándose la boca que aun sangraba debido a los golpes que le había propinado con anterioridad el rubio. - Mientras yo tenga esta belleza – continuó alzando la espada – nadie puede hacer nada contra mi.

Pasando sus dedos con suavidad por su hoja, volvió a hablarles con una maliciosa sonrisa en su cara.

- Por si aun no lo sabes, esta espada absorbe toda la fuerza vital de mis enemigos dejándoles totalmente a mi merced como indefensos y patéticos corderitos…- continuó diciendo mientras agarraba al joven por sus rubios cabellos y le obligaba a mirarlo. - A todos…por muy poderosos y fuertes que estos sean. Naruto…incluso a ti.

Luego giró su rostro para mirar a la joven que con la mano sobre su garganta hacía titánicos esfuerzos para llevar el precioso oxigeno a su pulmones. Naruto viendo el maligno brillo que había aparecido en sus ojos, consiguió que su voz roncamente saliese de su boca.

- A...apártate de...ella…

Sin hacer caso a la amenaza del rubio, Ginta se acercó a la chica y la tomó por la barbilla obligándola a mirarle.

- Sakura…Sakura... ¿Que voy a hacer contigo?...- le preguntó como si le hablara a un niño – Me has traicionado, pequeña…Tú que me juraste fidelidad te has estado revolcando con este engendro…Me abandonaste para convertirte en la zorra de una asquerosa bestia...

Sakura intentó apartarse de su contacto, pero el castaño no se lo permitió. Asiéndola fuertemente por su cabello, acercó aun más su cara a su femenino rostro.

- ¡Mírale! – le gritó mientras giraba la cabeza para que pudiese ver a Naruto - ...ni siquiera es totalmente humano…solo es un monstruo…

Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, la joven le escupió a la cara ante la sorpresa de él.

- E...el único...mon...monstruo aquí...eres…t...tú, maldito… – le contestó jadeante. Ante su respuesta, la mano del castaño se soltó y la abofeteó con fuerza.

- Está visto que me equivoque contigo, querida…No eres más que una puta…

Alzando la mano se dispuso de nuevo a golpear a la pelirosada pero Naruto que había conseguido milagrosamente ponerse en pie, se lanzo sobre él apartándola de la chica y tirándole al suelo. Forcejearon durante un tiempo, pero el rubio apenas podía sujetarle. Finalmente, Ginta consiguió separarse e incorporarse aun con la espada firmemente sujeta en su mano. Pateándole con fuerza en el costado, dejaba así salir toda su rabia.

- Eres mas fuerte...- decía entre golpe y golpe – de lo que creía,..animal…

Naruto en el suelo, recibía estoicamente las patadas que el castaño totalmente invadido por la furia le estaba propinando sin piedad. De pronto en un descuido de este, le agarró con fuerza la pierna y torciéndola lo derribó y aprovechó ese instante para levantarse con sumo esfuerzo. Maldiciendo Ginta se incorporó a su vez y se abalanzó sobre el maltrecho ninja derribándole nuevamente y empezaron a rodar intercambiando golpes.

El castaño no podía creer como su oponente tenia siquiera fuerzas para no solamente aguantar la brutal paliza que estaba recibiendo sino que incluso era capaz de golpearle de vuelta aun estando bajo el poderoso influjo de la espada. Totalmente fuera de si, acabó por dejarse llevar por la ira y lanzó varios tajos hiriendo gravemente al ninja.

Sakura impotente lloraba mientras veía como Ginta se cebaba en el rubio, que sangraba profusamente por sus ya numerosas heridas.

Oyendo los sollozos de la chica, volvió su furiosa mirada hacia ella y sin despegar la vista de Sakura, levantó la espada para luego hundirla con furia en un costado del joven que quedó inerte sobre la tierra, escuchando de fondo el alarido de dolor que lanzó pelirosada al verlo.

Luego levantándose lentamente, se acercó hacia ella y agarrándola del cuello con la mano que tenia libre, la obligó a ponerse en pie...

- Ya has visto lo que le pasa a los que se cruzan en mi camino…Ahora te toca a ti…mi pequeña traidora...

Medio arrastrándola la acercó al filo del precipitó sin importarle la desolada y llorosa mirada de la chica. Cuando estuvieron justo en el borde, la obligó a mirar hacia abajo.

- Hay mucha altura… ¿verdad?.. – preguntó susurrando en su oído. - ¿crees que serias capaz de sobrevivir a la caída?...

La joven giró su cabeza intentando apartarse de su captor, pero él volvió a acercarla a su rostro.

- ¡Ruégame!... ¡ruégame por tu miserable vida y quizás te deje vivir!...- le dijo con su boca sobre sus labios…- Ofréceme algo que me haga cambiar de opinión y me ayude a olvidar lo rastrera y sucia traidora que eres….

Asiendo con fuerza sus rosados cabellos, la besó con fuerza pero al momento se apartó con un rugido cuando sintió como la chica le mordía con saña obligándole a empujarla de nuevo al suelo para separarla de su cuerpo.

Limpiándose la sangre que resbalaba por sus labios, la miró con desprecio.

- Está bien…maldita. Tú lo has querido…

Rápidamente y sin envainar la espada que le proporcionada todo su poder, se acercó hacia donde estaban las mochilas de la pareja y cogió la de Sakura. Vaciando el contenido sobre la hierba, halló una delgada cuerda que la joven había traído consigo y la tomó. Luego en un par de zancadas se acercó de nuevo a la chica que sin fuerzas en el suelo, intentaba desesperadamente vislumbrar algún movimiento por parte del rubio. Con solo una mano la alzó lo suficiente para rodear su fino cuello con la cuerda que había cogido y luego poder atar el otro extremo de la soga al tronco de un árbol que crecía sobre el filo del acantilado.

Sin más miramientos, arrastró nuevamente a la joven con rabia hacia el borde del precipicio.

- Observa querida Sakura. Tienes dos posibilidades. Cuando te deje caer, la cuerda puede romperse y acabarías despeñada, o bien la soga aguanta tu peso y simplemente mueres ahorcada... ¿Que te gustaría mas?.. – preguntó con burla. – Da igual… - continuó con rabia. - Cualquiera de las dos opciones es lo menos que te mereces…puta.

En menos de un minuto, terminó de afianzar bien la cuerda y sin pensárselo dos veces la empujó con fuerza para hacerla caer.

Sakura, sin motivos ya para seguir luchando se abandonó a su suerte, convencida de que el joven había muerto. Al sentirse empujada, consciente de que su fin había llegado, cerró sus llorosos ojos y con infinita tristeza recreó en su mente la figura de Naruto, imaginando el dorado de sus cabellos, sus azules ojos y su luminosa sonrisa, mientras su cuerpo se precipitaba sin remedio en el oscuro abismo.

Fin del capítulo 13.


	17. Chapter 14 Frente al abismo

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

Siento mucho la tardanza. Se que dije que intentaría actualizar en el fin de semana, pero no recordaba que teníamos un compromiso con unos amigos y al final con el capítulo casi terminado no pude hacerlo. De todas maneras, tampoco he tardado demasiado esta vez… ¿no?..Solo un par de días más de lo previsto.

Bueno, finalmente aquí os dejo la siguiente entrega. Espero que os guste.

Saludos, Fern25

…………………………………………………………

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

Capitulo 14

Una helada brisa azotaba su rostro sin piedad sacando su mente de la semi inconsciencia en la que se encontraba. Un suave quejido salió de sus resecos labios debido al dolor. Agrietada y ensangrentada, la piel de su rostro le escocia intensamente haciéndole aun más penoso el despertar.

Con lentitud abrió sus ojos, dejando que la luz del día le hiriese como un rayo sus aletargadas retinas. Poco a poco, la claridad fue llegando a su conciencia despejándola, mientras la situación se iba haciendo mas real llenando de inquietas preguntas su cabeza. ¿Dónde se encontraba?...o mejor aun… ¿había muerto?..

Sin saber a ciencia cierta donde estaba, recorrió con su vista los alrededores lo poco que su entumecido cuello le permitía girar, intentando descubrir algo que le ayudara a saber lo que habia ocurrido. La nebulosa que le rodeaba, producto sin duda de su aturdimiento, apenas posibilitaba averiguar mucho más.

De pronto sintió como un intenso dolor alcanzaba su hombro derecho, haciéndose cada vez más insoportable y provocando que un profundo gemido de dolor saliese de su boca. Con gran esfuerzo giró su cabeza intentando localizar el motivo del daño pero solo alcanzó a ver como este o estaba dolorosamente girado en una posición imposible y su brazo tensamente extendido hacia arriba.

Subiendo entonces lentamente la vista, su mirada captó solo una cosa. Otro brazo fuerte y musculoso que con firmeza y seguridad, la mantenía suspendida en el aire, sujetándola fuertemente por la muñeca, mientras que su desmadejado y dolorido cuerpo se balanceaba sobre el profundo abismo que se abría a sus pies.

…/……

Después de recorrer incansablemente una gran distancia, se detuvieron e hicieron un pequeño alto en el camino para descansar, y poder reponer fuerzas tomando algún alimento. Llevaban muchas horas de viaje y el cansancio y el hambre empezaban ya a hacer estragos en ellos.

Sabían que nunca podrían igualar la velocidad que Naruto había empleado en hacer el mismo trayecto días atrás, pero los dos viajeros iban lo mas rápidamente que podían y esperaban con suerte, poder alcanzar su destino esa misma noche. Razón por la que se habían estado esforzando al máximo y corriendo como almas que lleva el diablo. Sin embargo ahora completamente extenuados y necesitando ese pequeño descanso, habían aprovechado ese momento para sentados sobre un tronco oportunamente caído que les servia de improvisado asiento, abrir sus mochilas y sacar las diferentes viandas que sin palabras empezaron a compartir.

El peliplateado observaba en silencio y de reojo a su compañero que parecia ajeno al repentino interes que habia suscitado en su antiguo sempai. Aunque la realidad, era otra muy diferente. Muchos años juntos compartiendo buenos y malos momentos, le habia enseñado a captar y descifrar las escasas emociones que el único ojo visible del rostro de Kakashi podía mostrar…y en este momento casi juraría que podía oír las maliciosas risitas a kilómetros de distancia.

Resoplando con impaciencia y tras beber un buen sorbo de agua de su cantimplora, le preguntó sin rodeos.

- ¿Qué..?

Kakashi giró su rostro hacia su compañero y alzando su única ceja que dejaba al descubierto, con un gesto de curiosidad, respondió a su pregunta con otra.

-¿Qué?..¿de qué?...

- ¡Oh…!- resopló nuevamente con fastidio - ¡Venga ya Kakashi!.. ¡Que ya hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos!... ¡No me jodas y suéltalo ya!..

El ninja copia se inclinó para sacar un paquete muy bien envuelto de su mochila en el que llevaba algo parecido a unos panecillos de carne que tenían muy buen aspecto, y amablemente alargó el brazo para ofrecerle a su compañero.

- Hummm…que suelte ¿Qué?...-volvió a preguntar con su habitual tono de indeferencia que tanto solía sacar de nervios a muchos, entre los que sin duda se destacaba su eterno rival de peinado a tazón.

El aludido alargó una mano para tomar uno de los panes y tras darle un furioso bocado intentó hablar con la boca llena.

- Pueff..qwwe..baa..feerr..

Disimulando un gesto de asco, el peliplateado contestó empleando el habitual tono que solía usar con sus antiguos alumnos. - Creo que si primero tragaras lo que tienes en la boca, entendería lo que quieres decirme…

Vaciando casi media cantimplora de un trago, le dirigió a su compañero esa mirada tan siniestra que a cierto rubio le solía dar verdadero pavor, pero que a Hatake solo le provocó mayor hilaridad haciendo que por fin estallara en risas.

- Te lo estas pasando en grande ..¿Eh?...

- Un poco…- reconoció entre carcajadas…- La verdad es que ha sido mejor que el especial del Icha Icha…

Si fuera un adolescente seguramente se hubiera ruborizado por la vergüenza, pero a estas alturas de la vida, lo único que estaba era jodido por la coña que el peliplateado se estaba tirando a su costa.

- Soy un hombre normal, joven y sano, Kakashi…y tengo… pues mis necesidades…

- Ya...ya me di cuenta… como todos - respondió entre risas.

El enojo se hacia cada vez mas grande y dando un nuevo mordisco a su pan comenzó a masticarlo furiosamente.

- Si...pero a diferencia de otros a mi no me resulta suficiente con estar leyendo siempre pornografía…

Tras el ultimo comentario, miró la cara de Kakashi que con la mascara bajada y aun con la risa bailando en su ojo, devoraba el último trozo de su comida.

- ¡Joder… Kakashi, no se que le ves a esa mierda de libro!..- apuntilló desando hacer saltar al otro.

Este que parecia no sentirse afectado por esa indirecta, se limitó a esbozar una amplia y maliciosa sonrisa que iluminó su atractivo rostro.

- ¡Qué sabrás tú...Tenzou!...Estos libritos son una maravilla. Una obra de arte. Todos están perfectamente documentados y narrados. Además son estupendos para asesorarte en muchas cosas que luego puedes poner en práctica…si tienes la ocasión…y por supuesto… siempre en privado, claro está. – le contestó al antiguo ambu con una pequeña carcajada.

Este solo movió la cabeza intentando no caer en la provocación de los comentarios mordaces de su antiguo superior, aunque preguntándose interiormente si lo que le decía no estaría falto de razón. No le cabía duda de que el ninja copia a pesar del tono jocoso que estaba empleando era todo un experto en el tema, ya que era conocido por la mayoría de los habitantes de Konoha, que el numero de conquistas que Kakashi tenia dentro y fuera del país de fuego era mas larga y numerosa que la lista de acreedores que podía tener Tsunade. Su renombre como ninja y su indudable atractivo para las féminas, le abría muchas…"ejem… puertas"...

- Deberías probarlo,…quizás te fuese mejor...que hasta ahora…– añadió Kakashi con burla.

Yamato se levantó furioso escuchando nuevamente las carcajadas de su compañero como sonido de fondo. Suponía que ese martirio duraría todo el viaje. Pero no podía quejarse. En realidad la culpa habia sido solo y enteramente suya. "Todo esto me pasa por gilipollas"… se reprochó mientras rememoraba como habia ocurrido todo lo que le habia llevado hasta este punto.

Recordó como siendo ya bastante tarde y estando con Kakashi y Gai tomando una copa, llegó el aviso de que el peliplateado era requerido por Tsunade para una encomendarle una nueva misión. El inmediatamente, viendo la ocasión y asegurando que tenía algo que preguntarle a la Hokage, le propuso acompañarlo y allí fue donde todo comenzó…

Con frustración se paso las manos por la cara. ¿Por qué tenia todo que complicarse así?...Solo quería poder tener la ocasión de verla….solo eso. No sabia cuando habia empezado a sentirse así, pero el caso es que desde algún tiempo atrás, se habia visto a si mismo observando a hurtadillas a la joven asistente de la Hokage, por la cual habia empezado a interesarse mucho mas de lo normal y en la que constantemente se encontraba pensando.

Le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Era una chica indudablemente mona y que estaba muy bien, pero no era solo su físico lo que le gustaba de ella. Era algo más. Algo en ella que le atraía muchísimo,..aunque aun no sabia muy bien...qué.

El caso era que esa parecia ser una buena oportunidad de poder por lo menos volver a verla. Así que había acompañado a su amigo al despacho de Tsunade y después de ser informados de la misión encomendada a ambos… (ya que al verle allí, la rubia aprovechó y le pringó también en el tema), la mujer los despidió y se marcharon cada uno a su casa, incluyendo a la rubia, o al menos eso fue lo que dijeron, ofreciéndose él amablemente para ayudar a Shizune a recoger y así tener la oportunidad de acercarse mas a la joven.

Cuando estaban en su labor de adecentar el despacho de la rubia, encontraron algunas de las botellas de sake que esta solía guardar en su despacho como un tesoro. Shizune enfadada quiso deshacerse de ellas, pero él viendo que eran de buena calidad la convenció para tomar un pequeño vasito, que fue seguido por otro, y luego otro más y así … hasta que vaciaron las botellas completamente y sin darse cuenta, mientras hablaban y reían…volvían a hablar y volvían a reír…

Después de eso y sin saber muy bien como, pues… la cosa se salió de madre y terminaron sobre la mesa de la Hokage desnudos y en una posición muy comprometida que fue como los encontró una rabiosa Tsunade acompañada de un sorprendido Kakashi, que habían vuelto para recoger algo y los miraban desde la puerta.

Suspirando cerró los ojos recordando la terrible escena que luego se desató. Nunca imaginó que la vena de la frente de Tsunade pudiese hincharse tanto…Supuso que el hecho de que el sujetador de Shizune estuviese colgando de la foto del tercero y que la chica tuviera sus calzoncillos en la boca, no ayudó mucho…

Lo siguiente que recordaba era que iba inconsciente sobre el hombro de su antiguo comandante camino de la misión que le habían encomendado y con un chichón del tamaño de un coco sobre la cabeza.

…/…

Sakura se balanceaba precariamente intentando separarse lo más posible del bordo rocoso. Sabía que si se acercaba lo suficiente acabaría herida por la afilada superficie. Pero esto era más fácil de decir que de hacer, ya que su posición no era la más apropiada y sin contar que el dolor de su hombro la estaba matando. Con una soga amarrada su cuello amenazando con ahorcarla si se soltaba de su agarre y con unos picos afilados como cuchillos a apenas centímetros de su cuerpo, no habia muchas opciones.

Pero todo eso en ese momento no le preocupaba demasiado, ya que su mente solo habia procesado una cosa que le habia devuelto repentinamente a la vida, y esa era el reconocer a la persona a quien pertenecía el brazo que la sostenía y los mechones de rubios cabellos que podía ver por encima del reborde de las rocas.

Naruto…Era él. Estaba vivo y solo eso era motivo más que suficiente para seguir luchando.

Alejada algo mas del perímetro de influencia de la espada, la joven habia al menos conseguido restaurar algo el normal ritmo de su respiración y también sentía como poco a poco sus fuerzas iban retornando a su maltrecho cuerpo.

Al parecer, no habían sabido interpretar bien los efectos del arma que se detallaban en el libro. El maléfico poder de la espada afectaba a todos por igual. A humanos y a demonios. A todos los debilitaba y los dejaba sin energía. No importaba cuanto poder pudiese tener su adversario. Acababa estando totalmente indefenso ante su presencia. Por eso a ella también le habia afectado.

Cerró sus ojos con rabia ante la evidencia. Vino para ayudar a Naruto y al final como siempre, fue el joven quien acabó defendiéndola a ella.

…/…

Ginta apenas poda creer lo que veía. Cuando empujó a la chica, un inesperado malestar le invadió momentáneamente y sin saber por qué se tuvo que volver y alejarse para no verla morir. Supuso que por algún extraño motivo quizás aun guardaba parte de los sentimientos que habia albergando anteriormente por ella, provocándole un leve pinchazo de culpa. Así que se alejó para aplacar esos remordimientos y no ser testigo del final de la chica.

Pero cuando creyó que toda habia terminado y se giró nuevamente para buscar con su mirada al rubio, no lo vio. Solo encontró un amplio reguero de sangre que siguió con su curiosa mirada hasta hallarlo mortalmente herido pero semi inclinado en el filo del precipicio, sujetando con un brazo extendido hacia abajo a la joven, impidiendo que esta se despeñara.

Abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, sorprendido de la resistencia del ninja. Debería estar muerto… ¡Tendría que estar muerto!..- pensó con los puños apretados. Las heridas fueron mortales y la cantidad de sangre vertida era buena prueba de ello. Le volvió a mirar y un jadeo de sorpresa escapó de sus labios. Asiendo fuertemente la espada, se acercó despacio hacia la reclinada figura que levantó su mirada para enfocarlo con sus rojizos ojos y una sonrisa desafiante en su cara. Firmemente sujeta en su puño, una preciosa gema que brillaba con una luz azulada, generaba un protector resplandor que envolvía al joven por completo.

- Así que la tenias tú después de todo… - siseó con desprecio. - debí haberlo imaginado…

El rubio no contesto. Simplemente se limitó a ampliar su ya confiada sonrisa, enfureciendo aun mas al otro que dominado por la rabia, alzó su arma en un de intento agredirle, pero que fue eficazmente repelido por el protector escudo.

- Ya veo…. - masculló cuando se incorporó del suelo asta donde se habia visto lanzado. - El talismán es muy efectivo. Tal y como se decía,… pero lamento decirte que solo sirve como protección. Si en verdad quieres acabar conmigo, deberás usar tu espada y luchar contra mí. – añadió lanzando una mirada hacia el arma del joven que aun portaba en su espalda.

- Pero para empuñarla necesitas una de tus manos y por lo que veo,…tienes ambas ocupadas...- terminó con una cruel risita.

Naruto lo miraba con un odio tal que el castaño juraría que…podía sentirlo como abrasándole la piel, pero siguió sin moverse ni un ápice. Ginta completamente irritado por la situación se acercó hasta quedar a medio metro de distancia.

- Solo tienes dos opciones,…Naruto….

El castaño se acuclilló despacio ante él, para poder hablarle a la cara.

- Si sueltas la gema no tardaré mi medio segundo en atravesarte con mi arma y morirás…Ambos moriréis. – añadió desviando nuevamente sus ojos hacia la chica. - pero… si la sueltas a ella tú al menos, tendrías una posibilidad.

Miró de nuevo a los ojos de Naruto, que en silencio le devolvió la mirada, pero apretando con mas fuerza el agarre que tenia sobre el brazo de la joven pelirosada, dándole a entender la firmeza de su postura.

- Eres un completo idiota, Uzumaki.- le insultó ante su terco silencio. - Te estás muriendo y cuando eso ocurra, ella también lo hará. – afirmó finalmente como una sentencia.

Con la voz ronca y débil, Naruto solo esbozó una pequeña frase que confirmaba la actitud protectora que siempre habia mantenido con respecto a la chica, desee que ambos solo eran poco mas que unos críos cuando formaron el equipo siete.

- No pienso soltarla…jamás…Si es nuestro destino es morir, pues moriremos juntos…

- ¡Mírate! ¡Imbécil!

El castaño estaba totalmente enloquecido de rabia y frustración.

- No tardaras mucho en desangrarte y entonces tendrás que soltar la piedra…y a Sakura. Vais a morir a menos que puedas matarme tú antes…pero como no te decides a hacerlo, esta visto que tendré que ser yo quien finalmente tome la decisión y rompa este circulo vicioso. – dijo girando su vista hacia la joven.

- ¿Q...qué va a hacer?

Del rostro de Naruto desapareció la confianza que hasta entonces habia mantenido, para ser reemplazada por la incertidumbre y un repentino temor. No le habia gustado para nada la mirada que el castaño estaba dirigiendo hacia a Sakura.

Inclinándose hacia el borde lo suficiente como para poder mirar completamente la figura de una balanceante Sakura que le devolvió una furiosa mirada, se dirigió nuevamente a ella.

- Los siento nena, pero como tu amigo no quiere soltarte, tendré que cortar tu brazo para que pueda quedar libre de tu peso….No creas que es nada personal...cariño.

Riendo ante su propio comentario, se recreó contemplando como los verdes ojos trasformaban su mirada anterior a una de completo terror. Relamiéndose los labios ante el inesperado placer, estiró su brazo para poder alcanzar el de ella y desprenderlo de un tajo.

Sakura viendo el filo rojizo del arma acercarse a ella, cerró los ojos instintivamente presintiendo su final. Pero este definitivamente no llegó. Después de interminables instantes, la chica abrió sus ojos para ver como Ginta caía de manera poco ceremoniosa sobre Naruto, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio y medio apoyado en su espada que estaba casi clavada en el suelo.

Naruto no lo habia pensado. No tenía tiempo. Cuando vio como el castaño se inclinaba para seccionar el brazo de la chica, solo reaccionó según sus instintos. Con el talismán aun dentro de su puño, entreabrió lo que pudo sus garras para evitar que la gema se cayese y la dirigió con decisión hacia el pecho de Ginta, para atravesarlo e incrustar la azulada piedra en su oscuro corazón.

Este solo siguió con vida unos instantes. Los necesarios para ver sorprendido como una garra atravesaba profundamente su pecho y su sangre se vertía sin control sobre el suelo mezclándose con la del semidemonio que tanto despreciaba.

- S..son..ig..guales..- empezó a decir trabajosamente debido a todo el liquido vital que inundaba sus pulmones y salía lentamente por su boca mientras iba arrebatándole la vida... - T... tu... sa... sangre... y... la... mi... mía... tienen el...mismo...co...color...

Y con ese último comentario, acabó desplomándose sin vida sobre el rubio que con gran esfuerzo lo apartó de si mismo. Después, soltando el valioso talismán que lo protegió en sus últimos momentos, utilizó el brazo que ya le quedaba libre para ayudar a la joven a subir hasta arriba.

Nada mas alcanzar la parte superior, Sakura se abalanzó sobre Naruto con desesperación abrazándolo y besando su rostro mientras lo llamaba una y otra vez, ante la alegría de saberlo con vida. Pero sorpresivamente el joven apenas hacia intento por corresponderle. Preocupada ante la languidez de su cuerpo se retiró lo suficiente como para poder mirarle con atención y se horrorizó ante lo que lo vio.

El aspecto que presentaba era terrible. Multitud de heridas cubrían su maltrecho su cuerpo, resaltando especialmente el horrible tajo de su costado, que aun abierto continuaba sangrando. Su respiración errática y la palidez extrema de su rostro debida principalmente a la perdida de sangre, le indicaban la gravedad del estado de Naruto. Con gran esfuerzo Sakura le ayudó a recostarse del todo en el suelo e intento evitar que perdiese la conciencia, sin conseguirlo.

Completamente angustiada lo llamaba zarandeándolo intentando que volviese en si. No sabia que hacer. Desesperada recorrió con la vista el perímetro buscando su mochila en la cual debía estar su teléfono móvil. Quizás el lugar tuviese cobertura y pudiese llamar pidiendo auxilio. Su mirada se topó con la figura inerte de su antiguo prometido, al que solo dedicó una fugaz mirada, para luego seguir buscando hasta localizar su teléfono. Gateando se acercó y lo tomo esperanzada, pero tras infructuosos intensos desistió al no conseguir conectar. Volviendo junto al joven, tomó sus manos entre las suyas mientras amargas lágrimas salían de sus ya enrojecidos ojos.

Iba a perderle. Como habia perdido a tantos….Llevó trémulamente sus fuertes y ensangrentadas garras hasta sus labios y las besó con dulzura. "No puedes morir...Naruto"..."No puedes dejarme...no ahora…que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar"...

- S...Sakura…

El quejumbroso sonido de su voz la devolvió a la realidad. Inclinándose miró el pálido rostro del joven buscando la azulada luz de sus ojos sin conseguirlo ya que estos estaban totalmente cerrados.

- ¿Naruto?..¿Me oyes?...por favor dime algo…

- …Sa…kura...no…no llores…no...Me gusta…verte…llo...llorar...

Y con estas palabras su cabeza se giró hacia un lado y cayó en un nuevo estado de inconsciencia.

Con desesperación buscó en su pecho el familiar latido de su corazón o algún indicio de que el joven seguía aun con vida. Tanteando su cuerpo, observó sus propias manos teñidas por el rojo vital de su sangre que poco a poco iba saliendo de su cuerpo llevándose su último aliento. Desesperada comprendió que nadie iba a ayudarles. Nadia vendría a socorrerles o que si alguien lo hacia seria ya demasiado tarde.

Sin pensarlo dos veces jugó su última carta. Cerrando los ojos y rogando a todos los dioses que pudieran estar escuchándola, colocó sus manos sobre la herida del joven y acompasó su respiración lo suficiente k.o. para relajarse e intentar que lo que no habia hecho durante años, fuese capaz de realizarlo en ese crucial momento a pesar de creer que no iba a ser posible.

Las últimas palabras de su maestra y mentora Tsunade volvieron a su mente al igual que ocurrió cuando intentó curar a su abuela, llenándola de tristeza.

_- …"Quiero que algo te quede bien claro, Sakura…cuando salgas de Konoha y decidas dejar tu vida de ninja atrás, perderás todas las capacidades adquiridas con tus entrenamientos para siempre..."_

Un sollozo salió de su boca. No iba a poder salvarle. Naruto iba a morir delante de ella. Llorando se apoyó en el pecho del herido lamentando su estúpida decisión de aquel día. De pronto como una luz, un recuerdo llegó a repentinamente su cabeza.

En aquel entonces no lo comprendió pero ahora recordó completamente como fue la conversación mantenida con ella:

"…_perderás todas las capacidades adquiridas con tus entrenamientos para siempre…o hasta que decidas recuperar tu espíritu ninja de nuevo…_

_- No me importa ya que no pienso volver a Konoha jamás, Tsunade sama…así que no los necesitaré…"_

Las ultimas frases se repetían constantemente en su mente: _"…decidas dejar tu vida de ninja atrás"…_ _"decidas recuperar tu espíritu ninja"_**…**

¡Claro! ¡Eso era!..¡Como podía haber sido tan idiota! Volver a desearlo simplemente. Tsunade en ningún momento dijo que perdería sus poderes por marcharse de Konoha. Sólo que estos desaparecerían al renunciar a su condición de ninja. En el momento que ella volviese a estar dispuesta a reconocerse como shinobi, su capacidad para sanar volvería…_o debería volver_…pensó con inquietud.

Aspirando lentamente para dar tranquilidad a su alma y recuperar su confianza, volvió a colocar sus palmas a milímetros de la horrenda herida pero procurando no tocarla y cerrando otra vez sus ojos, se concentró en su labor sin dejar que sus miedos interfirieran esta vez.

Un suave calor la fuue envolviendo suavemente llenandola de una reljante paz. Lentamente abrió sus ojos para contemplar con una sonrisa como un verde y conocido resplandor brotaba de sus manos y se estndia por la inerte figura cerrando la herida y regenerando los tejidos dañados. Se mantuvo inmóvil durane largo rato, sintiendo coo poco a poco sus fuerzas la iban abandonando pero viendo como el color se iba instaurando de nuevo en la cetrina piel de Naruto.

"Solo un poco mas", se dijo a si misma, forzandose a continuar extrayendo chackra curativo de su persona. Finalmente la herida se cerró y la respiración del joven parecio vlver a la normalidad.


	18. C15 Viejos amigos y nuevos enemigos

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

Bueno de nuevo por aquí después de un largísimo tiempo. Lo siento mucho, de veras, pero cada vez me está costando mas encontrar tiempo suficiente para escribir. Espero que dentro de poco las cosas en mi trabajo retornen a su viejo cauce y de nuevo vuelva a disponer del tiempo que tenia antes.

De momento aquí os dejo la siguiente entrega. Espero como siempre que os guste y que me dejéis vuestros comentarios. Para bien o para mal, siempre son bien recibidos.

Un abrazo, Fern25

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

**Capitulo 15 – Viejos amigos y nuevos enemigos…**

Un suave gemido de satisfacción se escapó de sus labios al sentir el gratificante calor de la mullida manta que la cubría. Era una sensación tan reconfortante y calida, que aliviaba eficazmente el profundo malestar de su maltrecho cuerpo. Sin abrir aun sus ojos, se rebulló perezosamente acurrucándose más para disfrutar del tibio y suave nidito que la prenda le proporcionaba.

Moviéndose para conseguir una postura cómoda, intentó recuperar el sueño perdido resistiéndose a salir del tranquilo estado de ensoñación, pero los casi imperceptibles susurros que se escuchaban a su alrededor, acabaron por sacarla de su semi letargo. Cuando su mente se aclaró lo suficiente, pudo recordar vagamente todo lo que habia acontecido y se incorporó con presteza para quedar sentada sobre el frío suelo, sintiendo como la protectora cubierta caía de sus hombros hasta su regazo, mientras abría sus verdes ojos.

La oscuridad profunda y densa, solo era aliviada por el tenue resplandor de una pequeña fogata. Forzando su vista lo suficiente para intentar captar todo lo posible sobre lo que le rodeaba, solo conseguía ver los rebordes rocosos de una pared de piedra de lo que parecia ser el interior de una cueva. Fuera, el rítmico sonido de la lluvia, se escuchaba lejano y constante. Antes de que pudiera reconocer el espacio en el que se encontraba, su campo de visión fue interceptado por un par de ojos oscuros y profundos, que la contemplaban preocupados.

Sorprendida, se retiró hacia atrás sobresaltada hasta que fue capaz de relacionar ese familiar rostro con un nombre. Yamato…

- ¿C..Capitán Yamato…?

Una amplia sonrisa adornó el rostro del hombre mientras asentía con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Sakura. Esta lo observó durante un minuto, antes de devolverle una sonrisa confiada. Sin decir ni palabra, el hombre se apartó para acercarse al fuego y tomar el recipiente que pendía sobre la hoguera vertiendo después, parte de su contenido en una pequeña taza para ella. La mirada de la pelirosada estaba fija en él, pero sin verlo realmente, ya que estaba intentando lograr que su cabeza dejara de ser lo más parecido al espeso puré que era en esos momentos.

Apenas podía recordar mucho de todo lo que habia pasado, ni de cómo habia acabado así. Alzó su mano para refregarse los ojos, cuando captó un brillo azulado que pendía de su pecho. El talismán… Con mano temblorosa lo cogió. Al tomarlo, de inmediato los recuerdos inundaron su mente clarificándola y provocando que su corazón empezara a latir agitadamente.

Veloz como el rayo, intentó incorporarse mientras decía el nombre del rubio llamándole, pero un par de fuertes manos la sostuvieron por los hombros con firmeza impidiendo su movimiento y obligándola a mantenerse en su sitio. La chica empezó furiosamente a forcejear intentando soltarse, pero le fue totalmente imposible librarse del férreo abrazo. Desesperada, levantó la vista para rogar por su libertad pero se encontró con un rostro enmascarado, tremendamente familiar.

- Ka..Kaskahi sensei…

- Tranquilízate y descansa. Aun estás muy débil Sakura..

El peliplateado sostenía fuertemente a la joven, intentando que volviera a reclinarse en su antigua posición. Bajando los ojos se encontró con el verde intenso y descorazonado de su mirada.

- Pero…¿Naruto?- preguntó dolorosamente, temiendo por la respuesta.

- Él esta bien…Sakura. - le contestó el ninja copia con la chica aun entre sus brazos. - Mírale tú misma.

Desviando sus ojos hacia donde su antiguo sensei le señalaba, vio como efectivamente Naruto se encontraba sentado, apoyando su espalda sobre la pared, cerca de la entrada y con su rubia cabeza sobre sus rodillas, aparentemente dormido.

- Ahora está descansando…

La mirada de Kakashi se desvió hacia la figura del ninja rubio, volteando después de unos instantes para clavar su ojo visible en el rostro preocupado de su antigua alumna.

- Pero te aseguro que está perfectamente. – añadió finalmente con una sonrisa que no era perceptible bajo su enmascarado rostro, pero que todos los que le conocían bien, sabían adivinar por el simple tono de su voz.

No habia terminado aun de decir estas palabras, cuando el peliplateado se vio sorprendido ante el arrebatado abrazo que recibió de la chica. Sakura se aferraba a él, llorando quedamente contra su pecho, buscando un claro consuelo. El endurecido ninja se dejó enternecer por esa impulsiva muestra de cariño de la joven que en tiempos pasados fue su pequeña alumna. Comprendía los duros momentos que habia vivido y lo necesitada que estaba de un gesto de apoyo amigo. En completo silencio e intentando recordar que la preciosa mujer que tenia entre sus brazos era su pequeña Sakura, correspondió al femenino abrazo arrullándola quedamente, mientras acariciaba con dulzura los enredados y rosados cabellos.

Cuando los sollozos de la chica se fueron acallando y percibió que se iba poco a poco serenando, se separó lo suficiente de ella, como para poder mirarla a la cara.

- Humm …creo que deberíamos dejar de abrazarnos así…No me gustaría que Naruto me volara los dientes de un puñetazo…¿sabes?

Sakura soltó una pequeña risita ante el tono jocoso de su comentario y se volvió para agradecer con una sonrisa, la humeante y apetitosa taza de caldo que Yamato, quien acababa de acercarse nuevamente a ambos, ponía delante de ella. El hombre esperó a que la chica acercase el recipiente a sus labios, para sentarse después junto a Hatake.

- ¡Puf…vaya nochecita! No ha dejado de diluviar desde hace varias horas.- comentó el antiguo ambu mientras bebía de su propia taza. - Aunque claro, con ese bochorno que hacia es normal que luego rompiese a llover… añadió después de dar un nuevo sorbo a su bebida.

Kakashi de nuevo hizo un gracioso comentario sobre el tiempo sin mayor relevancia pero que logró arrancar otra sonrisa de Sakura. La intranscendente conversación poco a poco conseguía hacerla sentir mas relajada en la compañía de sus antiguos líderes.

- ¿Cómo nos habéis encontrado? O mejor dicho… ¿Qué hacéis aquí?...- preguntó mirando a la cara de los dos jonnin pero sin hacer la pregunta directamente a ninguno de ellos.

- Bueno...Tsunade sama estaba preocupada y nos envió para investigar. En eso estábamos cuando de camino hacia tu casa, nos encontramos con vosotros.- le contestó el ninja copia, rascándose detrás de la nuca.

- Erais una bonita y romántica estampa… Ambos inconscientes, abrazados…y hechos unos zorros…

Todos sonrieron ante el comentario y especialmente la joven. Se alegraba enormemente de tener a sus viejos camaradas cerca. Los dos hombres estaban consiguiendo que su estado anímico mejorase por momentos.

- Bueno, pues gracias…supongo que si no hubierais aparecido lo habríamos pasado bastante mal…Podríamos incluso haber muerto.

- De hecho…no en realidad…- respondió Yamato - Es cierto que estabais ambos inconscientes pero Naruto estaba prácticamente recuperado de sus heridas y recobró el conocimiento al poco de llegar nosotros. Tú en cambio estabas tan agotada que te trasladamos hasta aquí sin que despertaras…Naruto nos comentó que hubo un momento terrible para él, en el que temió profundamente por tu vida…

- El también estuvo en peligro y a punto de morir…

- Cierto, pero ya le conoces…para él la vida de los otros es mas importante que la suya propia y en este caso, siendo tú, mucho mas aun…Supongo que el enfrentamiento tuvo que ser duro…

- Si…fueron unos momentos…muy duros…

La joven se perdió de nuevo en sus propios pensamientos y terribles recuerdos hasta que se sobresaltó un poco cuando Yamato tomándola con dulzura por la mejilla la obligó mirarle a la cara.

- Bueno, sabemos que Naruto esta bien, pero… ¿Y tú?..¿Cómo estás?...

La preocupación en la cara de los dos hombres era palpable. La chica con la mirada perdida en el fondo de la humeante taza, solo levantó la vista cuando una mano se posó sobre su muñeca.

- ¿Sakura…?

- Mis heridas no son graves…

- Eso ya lo sabemos – La profunda voz de Kakashi la sorprendió, por su repentina seriedad.

- Me refiero a …como te sientes. Naruto ya nos ha contado todo lo relativo a la espada y a ..él… - añadió mientras que con la cabeza señalaba a un bulto cuidadosamente envuelto en una manta a unos metros de distancia de donde estaban ellos sentados.

- ¿Es...es Ginta?.. apenas esbozó con la garganta apretada como si tuviera una mano apretándole e impidiéndole respirar.

Un ligero cabeceo por parte de su antiguo sensei le dio la respuesta. Tras contemplarlo durante pocos segundos, apartó finalmente la mirada. Los verdes ojos se opacaron por una repentina tristeza que no pasó desapercibida por los dos experimentados ninjas. A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar sentir un repentino pinchazo de dolor al recordar la amistad que compartió con el castaño.

- Creímos que lo mejor era cubrirle antes de que tú despertaras.

Esta vez fue el turno de Yamato de hablar. La joven bajó nuevamente su mirada antes de contestar.

- Si …bueno…gracias…

Durante un buen rato, nadie dijo nada más. Sakura rememoraba en silencio los momentos, muchos de ellos felices, pasados junto a su antiguo novio aun casi sin poder creer que fuese la misma persona a la que habían enfrentado horas antes Naruto y ella. Al instante, pareció recordar algo y alzó otra vez sus ojos para preguntar con curiosidad. - ¿la espada?..¿Que habéis hecho con ella?..

- Yamato ha construido una especie de caja para transportarla, así ninguno de nosotros tendrá que tocarla…ni nos veremos expuestos a su poder…otra vez…

La conocida voz de Naruto se escuchó a su espalda y la joven volteó inmediatamente para recrearse en la imagen de su querido rubio con las ropas hechas jirones, sucio, lleno de sangre y barro, pero con la amplia y confiada sonrisa que solo él era capaz de tener.

Sintiendo como nuevamente las lagrimas surcaban por sus mejillas, la chica se apoyó sobre el cálido y conocido pecho del joven, que arrodillado junto a ella, la abrazaba con cariño.

Los dos ninjas mayores se miraron con complicidad y sin decir palabra, se retiraron prudentemente para dejarles algo de intimidad a la recién reencontrada pareja. Ya habría tiempo mas adelante para plantear las inevitables preguntas.

../…

Las dos oscuras figuras rebuscaban con verdadero interés en el embarrado entorno. Con sus afiladas armas, sacudían matorrales y apartaban arbustos de manera impaciente. Incluso, en su desesperado afán, levantaban grandes piedras para buscar debajo de ellas…pero nada. Llevaban así más de dos horas, pero sus pesquisas habían sido estériles. No habia hallado lo que estaban buscando y un irrefrenable temor se estaba adueñando de ellos.

El más alto de los dos, se volvió hacia su compañero para ordenarle que dejara ya la búsqueda definitivamente. Sabia que era inútil seguir y que ya no habia nada allí. Tendrían que enfrentar al amo y hacerle partícipe de su fracaso. Solo de pensarlo, el sujeto se estremeció violentamente.

Pesadamente, se encaminaron hacia su nuevo destino. La morada de su señor. Debían notificar lo ocurrido y lo que habían averiguado. Mucho se debía a simples suposiciones que habían deducido a tenor de los restos de sangre y jirones de ropa que habían localizado en el claro. De algo estaban seguros. Allí se habia desencadenado un enfrentamiento. Una lucha sin lugar a dudas, sangrienta, cruel y brutal, pero la espada y su portador habían desaparecido, así como las otras dos personas que se habían enfrentado a él.

Por las huellas, vieron como el rival Ginta habia salido andando por su propio pie y como pisadas de otras personas inundaban el terreno. No habia que ser muy listo para averiguar lo que habia ocurrido. El espadachín habia muerto y se habían llevado su cuerpo con ellos.

De la espada y del medallón no habia ni rastro.

…/…..

- Gracias…

La mujer acercó a sus labios la relajante y caliente bebida que una doncella acababa de traerle, para tomar un pequeño sorbo. Sus manos temblorosas aferraban el recipiente con fuerza mientras sus ojos no se despegaban del teléfono móvil que tenia ante ella. Hacia ya muchas horas que habia oscurecido y Sakura no habia dado señales de vida aun.

La preocupación le estaba provocando un terrible dolor de cabeza y su estómago sufría por los nervios acumulados. La joven habia partido temprano en la mañana para encontrar a Naruto, pero ni su nieta ni el ninja, se habían puesto en contacto con ella.

¿Habría encontrado Sakura al joven?...¿Se habrían topado con el asesino de la espada?...¿habrían..?..¡Dios!..No quería ni pensarlo. Sobre todo tenía que tranquilizarse. Seguro que Naruto no dejaría que a ella le ocurriese nada malo. Estaba complemente segura de que el joven la protegería con su vida si fuese necesario.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, apenas escuchó a la sirvienta que le anunciaba la visita. Por eso cuando alzó la mirada se sorprendió al ver a su amigo Ninsei en su casa a esas horas de la madrugada.

- Buenas noches…Aya..

Con suavidad depositó la bebida en la pequeña mesita auxiliar que habia junto al sofá donde se encontraba sentada y se levantó para saludar al visitante.

- Ninsei..¿Que haces aquí a estas horas?..¿Ha ocurrido algo?..

La verde mirada de la mujer recorrió la figura del hombre con detenimiento, asombrándose al ver el mal aspecto que este presentaba. Sus ropas estaban arrugadas y mal colocadas, algo completamente inusual en él, y su habitual apostura erguida y orgullosa habia desaparecido por completo, transformándolo en una persona alicaída y de aspecto cansado. Con lentitud, subió su mirada buscando hasta hallar su rostro, que sin duda fue lo que mas le impresionó. Las grandes ojeras que se dibujaban bajo sus enrojecidos y hundidos ojos y su mentón sombreado por la naciente y oscura barba, la hacia aparentar mas años de los que tenía, confiriéndole una expresión de absoluto agotamiento. Tal y como si hubiera estado batallando contra algo durante horas.

- No..No pasa nada. Solo venia a ver como te encontrabas. Eso es todo…

En un par de pasos se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su brazo, intentando captar su atención. Con un pequeño movimiento, el hombre se apartó y se volvió para darle la espalda.

- A mi no puedes engañarme, querido. Son muchos los años que han pasado desde que nos conocemos.- le dijo la mujer algo sorprendida por el repentino gesto de rechazo del hombre hacia ella. Suponiendo que quizás se debiera al pasado altercado que habían tenido los jóvenes el día anterior, se aventuró a preguntar.

- ¿Estás aquí por la pelea de los chicos? ¿Estas preocupado porque mi nieta y Ginta han discutido…?..Porque si es por eso no creo que ni tú ni yo deberíamos inmis…

- ¿Ha vuelto ya Sakura?.. – interrumpió el hombre con brusquedad.

- Pues…no. No ha vuelto y estoy muy preocupada.. – comenzó a decir hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo y miró atónita al hombre. Acercándose despacio, le rodeó hasta quedar de frente.

- ¿Cómo sabes que Sakura no está aquí?..- le preguntó entonces sin despegar sus ojos de su rostro. El hombre no contestó y ella volvió a tocarlo para instarle a responderle. Unas gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer de los masculinos ojos, sorprendiendo aun más a la mujer.

- ¿Ninsei…?

- Mi hijo ha muerto…Aya. Ginta ha muerto…

Ella retrocedió horrorizada con la mano sobre su boca, hasta desplomarse en el sillón que tenía justo detrás.

- ¿Q…que?..

- Murió hace unas horas…- replicó sin desviar la mirada de la mujer que silenciosamente comenzaba a llorar ante la triste noticia.

- No…no es posible.. – argumentó entre sollozos - Co..cómo ha ocurrido?..

Mas lagrimas brotaron de los ojos del entristecido hombre durante un rato en el cual se mantuvo en silencio sin contestar a la pregunta. Pero al volver a escuchar la voz de Aya, apretó con fuerza los puños para aclarar con rabia. - Lo han asesinado…

- ¿A…asesinado…?

La mujer apenas podía articular palabra por la sorpresa y por el dolor. Habia visto crecer al joven y sentía un particular cariño por el hijo de su mejor amigo. Las lágrimas corrían sin control por su rostro al pensar en el sufrimiento que acosaría al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

- Si…

- No..no..no. No puedo creerlo. Tiene que ser un error…¿Quién querría hacer algo así?..- Aya negaba con la cabeza ante la imposibilidad de creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-No hay ningún error. Está muerto..

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Pobre Sakura..!- dijo entonces la mujer entre sollozos sin darse cuenta del repentino temblor que invadió a su amigo. - ¡Quedará destrozada cuando se entere!..

- Lo dudo mucho…Ya que fue su amante quien mató a mi hijo…- contestó Ninsei con rabia mientras se volvía para enfrentar a la llorosa mujer. Luego en dos zancadas se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia. Ella le apartó la mirada para enfocar el paisaje que veía tras la ventana, negando lo que estaba escuchando, pero el volvió a insistir.

- El asesino de mi hijo Ginta es tu ninja de la hoja. Ese maldito Naruto Uzumaki.

…/….

Tecleaba por enésima vez con rabia los botones de su teléfono pero sin conseguir el resultado esperado. Con frustración lo apretó en su mano con fuerza hasta que este quedó reducido a polvo ante la asombrada mirada de todos incluyendo a ella misma.

El rubio se acercó para susurrar sobre su hombro – Creo que ahora si que definitivamente está sin cobertura…¡ttebayo!.

Los verdes ojos lo miraron de manera asesina causando que el rubio tragase saliva dolorosamente. Se estaba rifando un buen golpe y él llevaba todas las papeletas. La oportuna intervención de Kakashi, salvó al rubio de volver con la frente adornada por un bonito chichón.

- No te preocupes, Sakura…seguro que estará bien…

- Si lo se. Pero no puedo dejar de estar preocupada. Mi abuela estará volviéndose loca al no tener noticias nuestras. Ya hace casi un día que nos marchamos y no he podido ponerme en contacto con ella…Estoy deseando verla..

El ninja copia se frotó de manera indecisa su cubierta barbilla mientras observaba la evidente preocupación de su ex alumna.

- Bueno, yo pensaba iniciar el regreso al amanecer, pero si te encuentras con fuerzas, podríamos partir ahora mismo.

No necesitó decirlo dos veces. La joven se puso de pie como un resorte y tomando lo que quedaba de su ajada mochila, la colgó de su hombro y miró desafiante a los tres hombres.

- Yo estoy mas que lista.

Naruto se acercó en un par de zancadas y puso una de sus manos sobre el femenino hombro.

- ¿No deberías descansar algo mas?...Estabas hecha un trapo hace apenas un par de horas.

Con suavidad y una sonrisa, apartó la mano de su hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva sin decir nada. Los otros tres, se miraron y en silencio empezaron a recoger sus propios bártulos. Naruto entonces se acercó al envuelto cadáver y tras contemplarlo durante unos segundos, suspiró y lo cogió para echárselo al hombro. No le apetecía para nada hacerlo, pero sabía que tenían que llevarlo con ellos para entregárselo a su padre. Quizás el castaño no se lo mereciera pero el Sr. Yumi querría darle un entierro digno, ya que al fin de cuentas…era su hijo.

Cuando los tres ninjas salieron de la cueva, vieron a la chica que a varios metros de distancia esperaba por ellos para emprender el camino de vuelta hacia su hogar.

…/…

La mujer abrió los ojos como platos ante la frase que acaba de oír. No podía ser cierto. Naruto no podía ser el asesino de Ginta. De hecho el ninja rubio ni siquiera estaba en Tokio. Habia salido para darle el encuentro al asesino de la espada. Seguramente estaba por algún recóndito paraje en la montañas y con Sakura a su lado (o por lo menos eso esperaba). Si Ginta se habia cruzado con él era porque habia ido a buscarlo y en ese caso…

La ágil mente de la mujer rápidamente llegó a una concusión que su corazón le ordenó rechazar pero que su mente se obstinaba en poner delante de sus ojos. ¿Tendría Ginta algo que ver con la espada?...No, no quería ni podía pensar eso del muchacho. Pero muchos piezas empezaron a encajar rápidamente en su cabeza.

La lluvia empezaba a arreciar mas fuertemente llegándose a convertir en una tormenta. Luminosos relámpagos cruzaban el cielo llenando de luz la oscura noche. La cortina de agua que caía, apenas dejaba ver a pocos metros de distancia y desde detrás de los cristales, los arbustos del jardín se desdibujaban en siniestras y aterradoras formas.

El viento se sumó al temporal que se desataba en el exterior, golpeando las ventanas y arrancando lúgubres sonidos a la noche. Un repentino escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la mujer inundándola de un irrefrenable temor.

- ¿Qué ..qué me estás ocultando Ninsei?...- se atrevió a preguntar. Aun no habia terminado de salir las palabras de su boca, cuando un relámpago restalló cerca sumiendo a la vivienda en una profunda oscuridad. De momento, todo quedó en silencio. El ruido de la lluvia pareció desaparecer. Los gemidos del aire se atenuaron y solo el latir de su propio corazón era perceptible para la asustada mujer. A tientas consiguió ponerse en pie y caminar por la habitación. Un repentino frío inundó el cuarto como si de momento hubiera descendido la temperatura varios grados. Los cristales de la ventana empezaron a cristalizarse con escarcha y el sonido de una respiración profunda y errática comenzó a sonar cada vez con mayor intensidad.

- ¿Ninsei…? – llamó a su amigo sin obtener respuesta. Volvió a insistir en su llamada escuchando solo una palabra que pronunciada por una voz rota y dolida, la llevó al borde del colapso.

- Huye..Aya…

Aterrorizada, avanzaba a trompicones con desesperación en busca de la puerta pero un cuerpo la interceptó de pronto, asiéndola con brusquedad por los brazos. En el instante en que alzó su cabeza, un rayo rompió el cielo iluminando el interior de la estancia y dando por completo en la cara de su captor. El rostro de su otrora amigo la observaba desde lo que en tiempos fueron unos dulces ojos castaños que ahora completamente transformados, se habían convertido en unas cuencas negras y siniestras.

El profundo alarido de terror rasgó el silencio de la noche mientras una mujer se desvanecía en los brazos de la peor de sus pesadillas.

…/…

Fin del capitulo XV-


	19. Chapter 16 La espera

Capitulo XVI

Después de un largo,..no largísimo tiempo, estoy de nuevo por aquí para traeros otro capitulo. Sé que he tardado muchísimo esta vez, pero he tenido problemas "técnicos". Es decir, que con el capitulo prácticamente terminado, no se que porras hice, pero el caso es que se me borró casi al completo. Así que después de llorar, lamentarme y gritar, tuve volverlo a escribir.

En fin, ya no vale la pena lamentarlo. Con respecto a la próxima actualización, me temo que ya no será hasta finales de agosto, porque la próxima semana me marcho de vacaciones a la playa y allí no tengo apenas acceso a Internet. Por lo tanto aprovecho para desearos felices vacaciones a todos y como siempre desear que os guste.

…/…

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

**Capitulo XVI - La espera…**

El camino se le hacia cada vez mas largo y penoso, pero aguantaba estoicamente todo lo que podía el paso que los tres ninjas que caminaban junto a ella, iban marcando. Se esforzaba al máximo, sintiendo como su corazón y sus pulmones trabajaban a destajo, aun a sabiendas de que de vez en cuando aminoraban el ritmo solo para facilitarle a ella el poder seguirles. Los años de sedentaria vida y la ausencia de cualquier ejercicio físico mas allá de sus semanales practicas de tenis o sus salidas dominicales para hacer senderismo, le estaban pasando una durísima factura.

Yamato, que seguía sus pasos a poco mas de dos metros de distancia, cerraba la pequeña comitiva que cruzaba rápidamente el frondoso bosque apenas iluminado por los tenues rayos del amanecer. Sentía la serena presencia del antiguo capitán ambu vigilando sus espaldas y asegurando la retaguardia, llenándola de tranquilidad. Unos metros mas adelante, el ninja copia avanzaba de forma decidida abriendo la marcha, seguido de un incombustible Naruto, que cargando con el peso muerto del cadáver de Ginta y pesar de apenas haberse recuperado del duro enfrentamiento vivido varias horas antes, aun tenia fuerzas mas que suficientes como para adelantarse o atrasarse según le conviniese, solo para estar a su lado.

La joven con tales compañeros y con sus antiguas habilidades retornando poco a poco a ella, se sentía en la cima del mundo y capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa, por eso ahora, forzaba al limite su resistencia para llegar cuanto antes junto a la única familia que le quedaba y corroborar por sus propios ojos que la mujer estaba bien y que todo definitivamente habia acabado. Sin embargo, una oscura y desconocida desazón se clavaba en su pecho. En un principio lo achacó a la muerte de Ginta y a todo lo que ello conllevaba, pero en estos momentos no estaba tan segura y deseaba poder volar para llegar cuanto antes a su casa.

Girando la cabeza hacia su derecha, observó como su rubio compañero la miraba con gesto preocupado, pero ella se limitó a sonreírle de manera tranquilizadora y apretando con fuerza el medallón que colgaba de su cuello imprimió mayor velocidad a sus piernas para reducir el tiempo al máximo.

…/…

La oscuridad que la rodeaba era tan densa y profunda que no conseguía ver nada en absoluto. Al principio pensó que tenía sus ojos cerrados o incluso vendados pero con suavidad tocó su propio rostro para descubrir que nada tapaba su visión y que sus parpados se movían con total libertad.

Bajó sus manos para tantear tímidamente el suelo donde se sabía sentada. Una lisa y fría superficie le indicó que estaba sobre un suelo enlosado, probablemente de algún material duro como el mármol, y el suave y tintineante sonido metálico que escuchó al moverse, le confirmó que estaba encadenada de alguna forma. Intentó ponerse de pie y avanzar, pero fue inútil, ya que un suave tirón en su cuello se lo impidió.

Con resignación se volvió a sentar y se palpó su propia garganta. Estaba atrapada. Un frío aro colocado sobre su cuello y unido a una fina pero firme cadena, la mantenía sujeta a menos de medio metro de la pared. Con suavidad deslizo sus dedos sobre el contorno de su improvisado collar, para luego seguir el perfil de su atadura hasta llegar a la pared, donde esta estaba profundamente clavada. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para tirar e intentar liberar el agarre sin conseguirlo. Estaba fuertemente sujeto. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la pared y suspiró. Al menos, sus manos, a pesar de estar rodeadas por un par de grilletes que apresaban sus muñecas, tenían mayor libertad de movimientos ya que las cadenas de férreos eslabones eran bastante mas largas que la que tenía alrededor del cuello.

No le quedaba otra que esperar. Esperar por su segura muerte. Amargas lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de la mujer, que aun sentía como el terror le oprimía el pecho. Casi no podía creer lo que habia pasado. Un estremecimiento y un repentino temblor, la recorrió cuando recordó el horrible rostro de Ninsei. Se abrazó a si misma en un gesto de autoprotección ante el miedo que la atenazaba. Aquellas cuencas negras y vacías que estaban donde debiera haber unos cálidos ojos, le producirían horribles pesadillas por el resto de su vida. Esa mirada muerta y sin brillo. Esas oscuras profundidades que solo albergaban odio y muerte…Sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar la espeluznante visión de su memoria. De algo estaba segura. Aquel ser no podría ser su antiguo amigo. ¡Jamás!..Ni en un millón de años…

…/…

El sol estaba ya alto en el cielo cuando las cuatro figuras llegaban a los límites de la mansión Erizawa. Sakura con el corazón latiéndole como un tambor se adelantó para llegar la primera pero nada mas ver la puerta principal de la casa, se detuvo en seco.

Varios coches de policía estaban estacionados frente a la entrada y una docena de personas entre agentes de la autoridad y empleados de la vivienda, se desperdigaban nerviosamente por las inmediaciones.

Kakashi hizo una seña a Naruto y este se detuvo de inmediato. Intercambiaron un par de palabras y el rubio asintió con la cabeza. Luego el joven realizando unos sellos hizo aparecer un clon al que entregó el cuerpo de Ginta, ordenándole que se escondiera en el tejado de la casa. Segundos después, los tres ninjas se precipitaron tras Sakura que ya se encontraba buscando desesperadamente entre las personas que allí estaban.

La joven con el alma en vilo se abalanzó sobre una figura femenina y delgada que se estremecía presa del llanto. El ama de llaves de la mansión. Una mujer de mediana edad y rostro apacible que desecha en lágrimas se abrazó a la chica en cuanto la vio aparecer.

- Señorita Sakura… ¡Gracias a Dios que llega!... ¡que desgracia!..¡Por Kami…que horror!..

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?..¿Por qué está aquí la policía?..Y ¿Donde está mi abuela?...- preguntó la pelirosada apartado y zarandando a la pobre mujer, demandando una respuesta.- ¡Contesta Hotaru!...

- La luz se cortó durante la tormenta y después…oímos un… un grito horrible...mi niña, y un ruido de cristales rotos que venía de la planta baja…- explicó la mujer llorosa aun sostenida fuertemente por la joven que la escuchaba con los ojos desorbitados. - cuando…cuando bajamos al despacho de la señora…ella…ella ya no estaba…

Sakura volvió a zarandarla con mayor vehemencia.

- ¿La buscasteis?... ¡Dime!... ¿habia alguien con ella?... ¡RESPONDE POR DIOS!..

Antes de que la mujer fuese capaz de contestar de nuevo, un hombre de mediana estatura y vestido de paisano, acompañado de dos policías uniformados, se identificó y se dirigió a ella.

- Supongo que usted es… la señorita Erizawa, ¿no? … ¿la nieta de Aya Erizawa?..- preguntó el hombre con curiosidad, mirándola de arriba abajo atentamente y alzando la ceja ante su deplorable y sucio aspecto.

Sakura se separó de la mujer, para volverse y fulminarle con la mirada antes de contestar.

- Así es. Soy Sakura Haruno… Erizawa - contestó haciendo hincapié en su primer apellido. - …Dígame… ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?... ¿por qué esta la policía en mi casa? Y sobre todo…- añadió cada vez más nerviosa e irritada - ¿donde está mi abuela?...

- La Sra. Erizawa…me temo que ha sido secuestrada esta noche…

Sakura se tambaleó víctima de un inesperado mareo, al oír la respuesta pero fue sostenida rápidamente por un par de fuertes brazos que aparecieron a su espalda en el justo momento.

- ¿Secuestrada?...

La voz de Naruto interrumpió la conversación captando la atención de los policías. Estos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante la imagen que se plantaba frente a ellos. Por si no fuera poco el ver aparecer a la heredera de una de las familias mas importantes y adineradas de Japón, sucia, completamente llena de barro, sangre y con la ropa hecha andrajos; los tres individuos que la acompañaban completaban el peculiar cuadro.

Tres hombres de aspecto intimidante, vestidos de manera extraña, también sucios e incluso uno de ellos con su ropa hecha jirones y bañado en sangre seca, les devolvían la mirada parados justo a la espalda de la joven en una postura totalmente protectora.

El que estaba al mando de la policía, se aclaró la garganta para preguntar.

- ¿Y… ustedes son...?

Ninguno de ellos contestó en un principio y el hombre paseó su nerviosa mirada por los tres, esperando una respuesta y sin poder decidir cual de ellos le parecia mas extraño. Si el alto y musculoso rubio lleno de sangre que abrazaba de manera posesiva a la joven, el que llevaba esa especie de casco y que lo miraba de manera tenebrosa o por el contrario, el individuo que con complejo de Dick Turpin, mantenía su rostro completamente cubierto para dejar solo un ojo a la vista, el cual se clavaba en ellos como si pudiera ver a través de sus cabezas.

Intercambiando una mirada con sus dos compañeros y tragando saliva, volvió a insistir en la pregunta.

- Ellos son… amigos míos.- respondió la joven aun apoyada en Naruto y completamente pálida después de la noticia recibida. Luego echando un vistazo a las fachas que presentaban todos y comprendiendo la mirada de asombro que despertaba en sus interlocutores, amplió su aclaración mientras se refugiaba más en el cariñoso abrazo del rubio. – Salimos de excursión y…y tuvimos un accidente…por eso tenemos este aspecto…

- Ya veo...- musitó el hombre mientras volvía a recorrer con su vista a las cuatro figuras hasta que su mirada se posó definitivamente en el ninja copia.

- Y usted… ¿Por que lleva la cara cubierta? – le preguntó acercándose un paso hacia el peliplateado.

- Hummm…porque tengo…los dientes muy feos debido a las caries…

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos ante la contestación de su antiguo sensei, mientras que el rubio disimulaba una pequeña risita. Kakashi no era precisamente un "portento" inventando excusas.

- No le haga caso…- intervino la chica mientras se separaba de su calido refugio en los brazos de Naruto, para colocarse rápidamente entre el sorprendido hombre y su viejo maestro. – la verdad es que… ti...tiene alergia al polen…y necesita llevar máscara para evitar las partículas…en suspensión del ambiente…

El hombre asintió lentamente ante la última respuesta, la cual era bastante más coherente que la primera, sin tener muy claro si el extraño grupo le estaban tomando el pelo o era verdad todo lo que le estaban diciendo. Después de un pequeño silencio, el hombre continuó manteniendo la conversación con la joven, decidiendo ignorar al resto de los presentes.

Kakashi respiró quedamente e intercambió una mirada cómplice con sus compañeros, mientras Sakura contestaba a la preguntas del policía. Se alegraba que la joven no los hubiera presentando como lo que eran, ninjas de Konoha, su instinto le decía que lo mejor era mantener su identidad en secreto de momento.

…/…

Los dos ninjas mayores observaban atentamente como todo el dispositivo policial terminaba de desaparecer de las inmediaciones, dejando solamente al personal de la casa y a ellos cuatro.

Los agentes habían hecho un arduo trabajo de investigación, peinando todo el perímetro y buscando pistas o huellas por todas partes y durante horas, pero las pesquisas habían sido totalmente infructuosas. No habían hallado nada. La mujer parecia haberse evaporado por completo. Lo único que les indicaba que habia sido llevada a la fuerza eran la destrozada ventana y el grito que habían oído los sirvientes. Además de que como en la ocasión anterior, ninguna de las muchas piezas de valor que estaban en la casa, habían sido sustraídas.

Apenas el último coche desapareció de la vista, Sakura presa de los nervios se volvió hacia Naruto.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?..Tenemos que encontrarla…

- Hola nena…cuanto tiempo sin verte…

La joven se calló inmediatamente y se volvió al escuchar la extraña voz que la saludaba para encontrarse con la imagen de Kakashi acuclillado en el suelo junto a un perro pequeño de aspecto feo que la miraba atentamente.

- ¿Pakkun…?

- Si soy yo preciosa…- contestó el animal mientras se acercaba a la joven que se arrodilló para acariciarlo entre las orejas. Este gruñó satisfecho, mientras movía el rabo contento y se acercaba más a la chica contoneándose junto a su muslo. - ¡Vaya cuanto tiempo sin verte!...estás muy crecidita…dime… ¿has tenido ya tu primera camada?..

- ¡Sakura...!- la voz de Kakashi captó la atención de la joven, que alzó su cabeza para mirarlo - ¿podrías traer alguna prenda de ropa de tu abuela? …por favor...

La joven asintió y dejando de acariciar al perro salió disparada escaleras arriba mientras el ninja copia levantaba al pequeño animal por el collar para dejarlo suspendido en el aire frente a su cara, observando su gesto de fastidio.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo...macho?- preguntó sacudiéndolo y obteniendo un gruñido molesto ante la divertida mirada de los otros dos hombres. - ¿tan desesperado estás que no distingues ya una chica de una perra?

- ¡Ja! Lo que te pasa es que estás celoso Kakashi…porque a diferencia de ti, no hay fémina sea de la raza que sea, que no caiga rendida ante mis numerosos encantos…como mis suaves patitas…

Suspirando con resignación y escuchando de fondo las risas de los otros dos ninjas, el peliplata lo dejó finalmente en el suelo y se volvió para ver como la pelirosada entraba de nuevo en la habitación portando una suave bufanda azulada que tendió a su antiguo sensei.

- Gracias...- dijo el hombre antes de volverse y ponerla frente al hocico del animal. – Vamos…demuestra que vales para algo y busca el rastro de este olor.

Al momento, Pakkun salió como una bala atravesando el destrozado ventanal, ante la atenta y esperanzada mirada de todos.

…/…

Sentados frente a la gran mesa del comedor, tres de las cuatro figuras terminaban de dar buena cuenta de los sabrosos alimentos que tenían frente a ellos. Bueno, en realidad todos no. Sakura, al igual que Kakashi que permanecía de pie junto al ventanal, apenas habia probado bocado limitándose a beber un par de tazas de humeante té, mientras su mirada permanecía completamente perdida.

Naruto le acercó un plato con comida para que comiese un poco, pero ella ni siquiera lo miró. Bufando molesto el joven pinchó con el tenedor un trozo y se lo metió en la boca a la sorprendida joven.

- Pero... ¿Que coño haces, Naruto?...

- Tienes que comer. No has probada nada desde ayer...

- Lo siento pero no tengo hambre... – respondió molesta apartando de un manotazo el tenedor que nuevamente estaba frente a ella.

- Naruto tiene razón, Sakura. No seas niña…Con esa actitud solo conseguirás enfermarte, aparte de que el hecho de no comer, no ayudará a encontrar antes a tu abuela.

La joven enfrentó los ojos de Yamato dolida por las palabras de este, pero el duelo de miradas solo duró unos segundos hasta que finalmente la chica se dio por vencida y empezara a comer lentamente.

- Eso está mejor…-escuchó decir al rubio mientras volvía a meter un trozo de carne en la boca, que a pesar de estar muy sabroso a ella le supo a cartón.

Después de un tenso silencio en el que solo se oían los cubiertos chocar contra la vajilla, la joven dijo en apenas un murmullo.

- No comprendo como ha podido desaparecer así…ni siquiera Pakkun ha podido detectar ningún rastro…

La paciencia de Sakura se iba agotando por minutos y la tensa espera no hacia más que agravar la situación. Cálidas lagrimas brotaban de sus verdes ojos causadas por la pena y el miedo que sentía por la perdida de la mujer y por el cansancio que acumulaba desde hacia dos días

Los tres hombres la miraron en silencio, comprendiendo la desesperación que la embargaba, pero sabían que no podían actuar a la ligera. Kakashi se sentó a la mesa antes de preguntar al rubio.

- ¿Cuándo crees que tu clon llegará a Konoha... Naruto?

- Hace algo más de un par de horas que se fue y eso es lo que yo tardé en llegar hasta aquí cuando vine la primera vez. Así que… supongo que estará al llegar.

- Bien. Entonces en cuanto vea a Tsunade sabremos qué órdenes tenemos. Solo nos queda esperar…

El rubio se acercó aun mas a la joven para rodear sus hombros en un cálido abrazo.

- ¿Por qué no subes a descansar un rato?..Te ira bien dormir un poco…

- No creo que pueda, Naruto. Ella está en peligro...Quizás al borde de la muerte…yo...yo no puedo…

- A ella no le van a hacer nada de momento, Sakura. Probablemente se la han llevado para intercambiarla por las dos reliquias. La espada y tu medallón. Por lo que les interesa mantenerla con vida...por ahora.

Esta vez fue Yamato quien habló y a quien Sakura dirigió su mirada. La joven acarició con su mano el cristalino colgante antes de volver a preguntar.

- ¿En…en que os basáis para decir eso?..

- Bueno…- suspiró Kakashi. - Es mucha casualidad que haya ocurrido justo ahora, después de que hayáis matado a ese chico y le arrebatarais el arma. Está visto que quieren recuperarla y que mejor manera que con el chantaje.

- Aun me cuesta creer vuestra hipótesis. Nosotros acabamos con…Gin... Ginta. Él era el portador de la espada y ahora está muerto… y como prueba tenemos su cadáver en el congelador de la casa.

- Lo se, Sakura Chan…- intervino entonces Naruto, mirando fijamente a los verdes ojos de ella – pero me temo que él no era realmente el cabecilla de todo esto…posiblemente haya alguien mas peligroso detrás...

…/…..

El capitán instaba a su escuadrón a avanzar con la mayor rapidez. Tenía una desesperada ansiedad por llegar, ya que cuanto antes alcanzaran su destino, antes emprenderían el regreso.

No esperaba esta misión de última hora. Apenas hacia un par de días que habia vuelto y la Hokage le habia prometido un descanso, pero al parecer era algo importante relacionado con Naruto y el joven no lo habia pensado dos veces. El rubio se habia convertido en un gran amigo y aparte de ser su obligación obedecer las ordenes de Tsunade sama, en esta ocasión también le motivaba el ayudar a un viejo amigo.

A pesar de todo le dolía la separación. En estos momentos nada era tan importante para él como lo que habia dejado en casa. Un dulce resquemor anidaba en su pecho cuando recordaba la dulce imagen del rostro de su esposa.

Con un sonrisa recordaba la despedida que le habia proporcionado horas antes.

" …_.- ¿Dónde vas?..._

_La suave y dulce voz le detuvo y le obligó a girarse para enfrentar la adormilada mirada que le contemplaba desde la cama. A medio vestir se acercó para reclinarse y depositar un beso sobre los femeninos labios que lo recibieron con cariño._

_- Sshhh…Descansa…tengo una misión pero volveré en un par de días._

_La mujer se incorporó con lentitud al tener que moverse con un cuerpo que portaba un peso extra que limitaba enormemente sus movimientos. Al mirarla, el joven no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura. Era un inexplicable placer para él verla maniobrar con dificultad debido a su avanzado estado de gestación. El pequeño cuerpo de la joven, adornado con su abultado vientre, le inspiraba un sentimiento tan profundo como jamás habia imaginado. Pero es que en ella se reunían las dos personas que más amaba y amaría en su vida. Su esposa y su futuro hijo._

_- ¿quieres que te prepare algo de comer?..._

_El joven se acercó y la obligó de nuevo a echarse en la cama, para taparla después._

_- No. Sólo acuéstate y descansa. No debes agitarte demasiado…_

_La joven esbozó una dulce sonrisa. Le enternecía ver como su marido, tan frió a la vista de todos, era luego tan dulce y atento en la intimidad._

_- Estoy embarazada, Neji…no inválida._

_- Lo sé, Hinata. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti. Por favor no hagas tonterías en mi ausencia. Ya sabes que me enteraré…_

_La pelinegra no le contestó, solo se limitó a enroscar con cariño los brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo para fundirse con él en un arrebatado beso."….._

El capitán ambu, introdujo sus dedos por debajo de su mascara para palpar sus labios donde juraría que aun perduraba el calor de los labios de Hinata, mientras avanzaba rápidamente por el bosque camino de su destino, seguido de los hombres de su escuadrón.

…/….

Sakura veía caer la tarde desde detrás del cristal de la ventana de su habitación, sintiendo como su ánimo se volvía tan negro como la noche que se avecinaba. Si ella moría, volvería a quedarse sola. Sola como aquella vez en que ellos murieron y por la misma causa. La espada maldita que habia destrozado a su familia al completo.

Un odio intenso la asaltó, acompañado de unas ansias enormes de acabar con el responsable con sus propias manos. El dolor que sintió cuando averiguó que su antiguo novio habia sido el responsable de la muerte de sus padres, volvía de nuevo así como el miedo de perder a su abuela esta vez.

Su mente recreaba los momentos pasados junto a la increíble mujer que la habia recogido y amparado estos últimos años. La que le habia abierto las puertas de una nueva vida y de un mundo desconocido hasta ahora, y la que le habia dado un cariño incondicional y un amor desinteresado. No podía permitirse perderla a ella también. Era su única familia. La última persona de su misma sangre que le quedaba en el mundo.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus tristes pensamientos. Lentamente se acercó para abrirla y aunque ya imaginaba quien seria, no pudo evitar que una triste sonrisa se plasmase en su rostro, cuando vio la figura del rubio que con un vaso de leche caliente, esperaba ante su puerta.

- Servicio de habitaciones, señorita.

La joven bajó la mirada hasta la bebida en la mano del hombre.

- ¿Un vaso de leche caliente...?

Naruto sonrió ampliamente mostrando toda su blanca dentadura y sus afilados comillos.

- El vaso de leche… y la compañía…

Sakura sonrió aun más mientras se apartaba de la puerta para permitir el paso el joven. Este después de ducharse y asearse, se habia puesto unos simples pantalones holgados y una camiseta sin mangas que dejaban sus fuertes brazos al descubierto. Ambas prendas, al igual que siempre eran de riguroso color negro.

- ¿No tienes ropa de otro color, Naruto?- preguntó la joven mientras tomaba asiento en su propia cama. - Se me hace raro verte así. Antes utilizabas colores más…llamativos.

- Bueno…antes era un niño y ahora no. Además creo que el negro me hace parecer más... interesante. – respondió con un guiño que arrancó una pequeña risita en la joven. Después de un corto silencio, el rubio dejó el vaso sobre la cómoda y se sentó en una de las sillas.

- Me alegro de ver que estás mas tranquila. – dijo mientras sus azules ojos la miraban con fijeza.

Sakura enroscó las manos sobre su regazo con un poco de nerviosismo., pero suspiró profundamente tratando de relajarse.

- Sigo estando muy preocupada, Naruto, pero sé que no podemos hacer nada por ahora. Así que, no me queda otra que intentar sobrellevarlo. Seguramente ni siquiera podré dormir….- añadió finalmente mientras desviaba su verde mirada hacia la ventana.

El ninja se puso de nuevo en pie y tomó el vaso que anteriormente habia dejado sobre el mueble.

- Pues para eso estoy yo aquí…no hay nada mejor que la leche caliente…

Naruto le alargó el recipiente y la joven agradecida lo tomó mientras él se sentaba a su lado y la veía beber. Cuando la joven vació el contenido, se giró para dejarlo sobre la mesilla. Luego enfrentó nuevamente la mirada de su antiguo amigo.

- Gracias….

El rubio sonrió ampliamente al ver el bonito rostro de la chica adornado por un lindo bigote blanco. Esta al verlo tan risueño se imaginó la razón y se pasó un dedo tentativamente sobre sus propios labios.

- Tengo restos de leche… ¿no?

No recibió ninguna contestación a su pregunta. Para su sorpresa, solo sintió como la lengua del joven se paseaba por sus labios llevándose todo el sobrante que se habia quedado sobre su boca.

- Siempre pensé que el ramen era lo más delicioso que habia en el mundo, pero creo que tengo que empezar a probar cosas nuevas. – ronroneó junto a al oído de una sorprendida Sakura.

La joven se quedó completamente estática ante el inesperado gesto y no supo ni que decir, pero a renglón seguido, el joven la acercó un poco mas, para seguir delineando el contorno de sus labios con desesperante y erótica lentitud, hasta que poco a poco la joven fue entregándose al maravilloso placer que la lengua del rubio le daba. Al notar como la pelirosada se abandonaba al momento, Naruto mordisqueó con suavidad el labio inferior obligando de manera instintiva a que la chica abriese la boca para permitirle ahondar en su interior.

Con insistencia recorría completamente la húmeda y cálida boca de la joven, enviando electrizantes sensaciones por todo su cuerpo e inundándola de un súbito y delicioso calor. En un impulso, Sakura subió sus manos para aferrar los rubios cabellos y acercarlo mas ella tomando en ese momento el control. Pero el joven no se iba a quedar atrás. Aferrándola con fuerza, se apartó de la calida boca para recrearse en el blanco y tentador cuello dejando después, que sus ávidas manos dibujaran los contornos de su cuerpo, que estaban grabados a fuego en su memoria, mientras la empujaba con suavidad para recostarla sobre la cama.

Lejos de allí, en el horizonte, el sol que terminaba de desaparecer se llevaba el último resquicio de luz, llenando de oscuridad lo que iba a ser una larga noche.

…/…

**Fin del capitulo 16**


	20. Chapter 17 Volviendo a Casa

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo por la demora. Creí que podría ponerlo antes pero no ha sido así. Teniendo el capitulo casi terminado, cuando no era una cosa, era por otra, pero el caso es que siempre habia algo que me impedía darle los últimos toques. Pero al menos, ya está aquí.

Quiero decirle a todos los que me habéis dejado mensajes pensando que habia abandonado el fic, que eso no sucederá. No dejo nada sin terminar y si a veces me retraso mas de lo habitual es por problema de tiempo, no porque haya decidido dejarlo. En mis anteriores fics actualizaba mas seguido, pero este año tengo bastante más ocupaciones y eso me deja menos tiempo para dedicarlo a escribir.

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.

**Capítulo XVII – volviendo a casa **

La oscuridad ya estaba completamente instalada en el cielo y las sombras cubrían todo con una falsa calma. La luna en su fase menguante apenas aportaba claridad bastante como para iluminar las formas vagas y sombrías que habitaban en el jardín que rodeaba la casa, pero en el interior de la habitación de Sakura, la tenue luz de una pequeña lámpara que habia sobre la mesita, era más que suficiente para que Naruto pudiese vislumbrar las sinuosas formas del torneado cuerpo de Sakura que se retorcía debajo del suyo.

Una parte de su mente aun se preguntaba como habia llegado a esto. Cómo volvía a estar abrazando y sintiendo junto a su cuerpo la febril silueta de la chica mientras le hacia por segunda vez el amor esa noche. Se habia presentado en su cuarto apenas un par de horas antes movido por su eterna preocupación por ella y apertrechado con un inocente vaso de leche, pero finalmente, habia terminado sin darse cuenta, devorando ansiosamente su boca y recorriendo con desesperadas manos su figura, en un abanico de apasionadas caricias, como ya hiciera con anterioridad apenas unas noches atrás.

No sabía a ciencia cierta que tenia esa mujer que lo volvía loco y que le hacia perder el control de esa manera. Siempre que estaba junto a ella acababa haciendo alguna estupidez. Y no es que pensara que amarla como lo hacia fuese algo estúpido, sino que el momento quizás no era el mas propicio para ello, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que se les venia encima. Pero lo cierto era que él no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser una persona demasiado reflexiva, tal y como demostró en el preciso instante en que la volvió a ver después de todos esos años, ya que sin tener mucho en cuenta el hecho de su compromiso, habia ido a por todas arrollando a su paso, con tal de recuperarla.

Ella se habia convertido en una obsesión para él. Le quitaba el sueño y se adentraba continuamente en su mente sin darle un segundo de paz. La prueba era que ahora mismo no era capaz de apartarse de ella ni aunque le fuese la vida en ello.

Ella era la razón de su existencia y por la que se dejaría arrancar el alma del cuerpo, y conocía exactamente la razón. Porque la amaba. Como la habia amado desde que apenas no era mas que un mocoso escandaloso e imberbe.

Sin dudarlo, habia dedicado la mayor parte de su vida, a conseguir su felicidad y cuidarla con ahínco. Se habia sacrificado por ella sin pedir absolutamente nada a cambio, aun sabiendo de antemano que ella jamás le correspondería y que nunca le consideraría como algo mas que un buen amigo. Pero a pesar de eso, jamás dejó de estar a su lado, siendo su apoyo incondicional y arriesgando su propio pellejo por la joven en incontables ocasiones, obteniendo tan solo como recompensa una fraternal y sincera preocupación junto a un simple "gracias".

Aunque, para ser sinceros, en aquellos tiempos habría hecho lo imposible por conseguir de ella una sonrisa. Una sonrisa dedicada única y exclusivamente para él. Con eso se habría sentido más que satisfecho. Y ni que decir tiene que, por supuesto, habría muerto feliz a cambio de un simple beso.

Pero ahora todo aquello quedó atrás. Habían vuelto a reunirse, superando un sinfín de obstáculos y finalmente ella era suya. Completamente suya. Tanto que en estos precisos momentos la joven presa de su propio delirio, se deshacía en sus brazos mientras él apresaba su cuerpo con sus manos y buscaba su respiración como si fuese el preciado oxígeno que necesitaba para vivir.

Ambos sudorosos y con la piel ardiente se entregaban a mutuas caricias y a húmedos besos. El cálido aliento se condensaba entre sus labios mezclados con los susurros de delirantes palabras de amor. Besando y mordiscando su boca, Naruto acariciaba fervorosamente los costados de la joven, subiendo por la aterciopelada superficie y alcanzando sus redondeadas cimas, las cuales, en un derroche de ternura las rozaba y oprimía hasta sentirlas erizarse bajo su impaciente toque.

Completamente extasiado continuó deslizando las yemas de sus dedos sobre su figura lentamente, sintiendo la satinada suavidad de su piel y delineando sus contornos y hendiduras para arrancar quejidos y suspiros de ella. Sumergido en el remolino de placer, apenas notaba las femeninas uñas que se clavaban con fuerza sobre la carne de sus hombros provocándole pequeñas líneas rojizas donde se agolpaba su sangre. Pero no podía notarlo. Estaba totalmente inmerso en el tórrido momento. Su rojiza mirada se clavaba en su bello rostro, contemplándolo con adoración y buscando sus más ínfimos gestos. Perdiéndose en los verdes ojos que eran los únicos capaces de hacerle sucumbir sin remedio y perder totalmente el norte.

El joven disfrutaba observando el evidente placer que consumía a su pareja. En sus pupilas se grababa a fuego la imagen de su cara sonrojada y estremecida ante sus caricias. Enardeciéndole el hecho de que única y exclusivamente él era quien se lo proporcionaba. Que eran solo sus manos las que tenían el inmenso privilegio de acariciar esa blanca piel.

Un primitivo y posesivo sentimiento le dominaba, instalándole a cercarla en un férreo abrazo que la hizo suspirar. Cegado y con el sonido de su propio latir resonando en sus oídos, recorrió pegando su nariz a la perfumada piel, un camino descendente hasta su pecho donde su lengua y sus labios se deleitaron ávidamente con su delicado sabor, sin poder evitar que su propia la piel se erizara y su cuerpo se estremeciera ante el suave roce de las palmas de Sakura. La joven deslizaba sus dedos con delicadeza sobre su fuerte espalda, palpando y tratando de memorizar cada marca, cada músculo y cada cicatriz que el joven tenia grabadas en su cuerpo fruto de sus innumerables batallas.

Aferrado a su carne, dibujó una senda de ardientes besos desde su mandíbula hasta el suave lóbulo. Sakura le obsequió con un profundo gemido que llevaba impreso su nombre y que le hizo hervir la sangre, provocándole buscar con fervor la blanca y tersa garganta para poder hundir suavemente sus dientes en ella.

La joven sumida en el delicioso placer de sentir los labios de rubio sobre su cuello, era consciente de estar viviendo un momento único e irrepetible. Por muchas veces que hicieran el amor, jamás seria igual. Siempre seria algo mágico y distinto. Solo Naruto era capaz de elevarla hasta las más altas cumbres y dejarla sin aliento sin demasiado esfuerzo. Pero ella no quería quedarse atrás. Necesitaba sentirlo gemir por ella, vibrar por ella, de la misma forma que ella lo hacia por él.

Guiándose únicamente por su instinto, deslizó sus pequeñas manos descendiendo ávidas por su musculoso torso, reconociendo su marcado abdomen y buscando el lugar donde se concentraba el deseo de Naruto mientras sus labios recorría el fuerte cuello del joven. Este tembloroso, expectante y con la respiración contenida, esperaba ansioso por sentir los sedosos dedos de la joven acariciar su sexo.

Pero eso parecia no llegar nunca. La chica en una sutil caricia apenas llegaba a rozar la pulsante hombría del rubio volviendo a subir hacia el abdomen o desviándose hacia sus costados, mientras que alzando su propia pierna facilitaba el contacto, rozándose junto a él y haciéndole sentir el húmedo calor que su propia intimidad exhalaba. Provocándole, deslizaba con lentitud sus uñas, arañando con suavidad la piel de su pelvis y torturándole para hacerle desear más de lo que en un principio estaba dispuesta a darle.

Sakura lo sentía temblar bajo su caricia desesperándose y sonrió satisfecha. Se sentía en cierta manera poderosa, sabedora de que no era la única que sentía ese febril deseo que parecia consumirla por completo.

Durante unos interminables minutos mantuvo el "inocente" jugueteo avanzando apenas, hasta que el frustrado ninja no pudo aguantarlo más y en un rápido movimiento, tomó con fuerza sus manos y las colocó a cada lado de su cabeza para mirarla fijamente. La imagen que vieron sus ojos acabó por desarmarle completamente.

La chica con su cabello desparramado sobre la almohada como una lujuriosa marea de seda rosada, sus sonrientes labios enrojecidos por los besos y sus increíbles ojos enturbiados por el deseo, era una visión que acabaría con cualquiera.

- E…eres mala…Sakura… chan… - pudo decir de manera entrecortada.

La joven amplió su sonrisa y se lamió suavemente los labios sin dejar de mirarle.

- ¿Humm…eso crees…Naruto Kun?...

Suspirando el joven apoyó su frente con suavidad sobre la de la chica para poder mirarla atentamente y perderse en esas profundidades verdes mientras se introducía en su estrecho interior con angustiosa lentitud. Se deleitó con el sonido de los femeninos gemidos sin ser apenas consciente de los suyos propios, a la vez que su cuerpo se estremecía violentamente al sentir tan profundamente la unión de sus cuerpos y el íntimo contacto de su sexo.

A pesar de la neblina de placer en la que esta inmerso, una parte de su conciencia le obligó a buscar su reacción. Se mantenía algo tenso mientras esperaba. Aguantando y controlando en lo posible sus ganas de continuar adentrándose y fundiéndose en ella, pero necesitando ver nuevamente la mirada que se ocultaba tras sus parpados cerrados, que ella habia bajado inconscientemente en el momento en que entró en ella. Después de interminables segundos en los que Naruto observaba atentamente su rostro, la joven abrió nuevamente los ojos permitiéndole ver el brillo de sus hermosos orbes, y con dulzura acarició suavemente el mentón del rubio, esbozando una leve sonrisa. Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces, enredó sus garras con fiereza en la rosada seda de los cabellos, afianzando su agarre para poder fundirse en la suave humedad de su boca y compartir un arrebatado beso, mientras se hundía nueva y profundamente en su interior...

…**/…**

Los tenues rayos del amanecer comenzaban a clarear el cielo cuando un pequeño grupo ambus alcanzaban finalmente y después de más de un día de agotador viaje, los limites de la propiedad de la familia Erizawa. Avanzaron por el extenso jardín levemente iluminado y penas unos minutos mas tarde, se encontraban frente al enorme y lujoso portón de entrada de la elegante mansión, donde otros tres hombres los esperaban desde hacia rato claramente impacientes.

El líder del pequeño escuadrón se acercó y se presentó ante ellos. Luego de intercambiar unas breves palabras, todos se introdujeron con rapidez en el interior de la casa, a salvo de posibles ojos y oídos indiscretos.

…/….

El sabor de sus labios aun permanecía en su boca y juraría que el tacto rugoso y áspero de sus manos seguía grabado a fuego sobre su blanca piel.

Se habían amado intensamente durante las primeras horas de la noche, para luego caer rendidos uno en brazos del otro. Naruto habia llegado a su habitación para llevarle el consuelo y amparo que tanto necesitaba finalmente habia terminado haciéndole el amor, de la manera tan tierna y apasionada como solo él sabia hacer.

Sin salir del estado de ensoñación que aun conservaba, buscó a tientas en la cama el firme cuerpo de su acompañante, pero por segunda vez solo encontró un vacío. Naruto no estaba.

Se incorporó en la cama y lo buscó con la mirada pero evidentemente se habia ido de la habitación. Las revueltas sabanas en su lado estaban frías, signo evidente de que hacia algún tiempo que se habia levantado. Esto de que desapareciera después de estar juntos se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre, pensó algo fastidiada. Su vista entonces se dirigió hacia la ventana donde la claridad que se colaba tras las cortinas, le indicó que ya habia amanecido.

Decidida, se levantó del cálido lecho y se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una refrescante ducha y hacer desaparecer los restos de su apasionado noche. Luego podría bajar a buscar a sus compañeros y ver si habia alguna novedad sobre su desaparecida abuela o por el contrario habia llegado alguna noticia de Konoha.

Tras acabar de asearse, se vistió con rapidez y bajó al comedor pensando en que sus amigos estarían allí, pero antes de abrir la puerta escuchó el sonido de varias voces desconocidas y sin pensarlo dos veces, giró el pomo y entró en la habitación.

Todos los presentes se giraron para verla y de pronto se encontró bajo la atenta mirada de sus tres compañeros y de un grupo de ambus que conversaban con ellos. Sin poder evitarlo, se sintió algo cohibida al ser el centro de atención de tantos pares de ojos, pero antes de poder abrir la boca, la voz de Naruto capturó su atención.

- Sakura Chan…

Se giró hacia donde procedía la voz y le vio. Este se encontraba de pie junto a Kakashi y el líder del escuadrón que inmediatamente la saludó con un cabeceo. Ella entonces se acercó a los tres hombres dispuesta a enterarse de las últimas noticias. Cuando llegó junto a ellos, sintió la intensa mirada del capitán ambu que estaba justamente al lado del rubio, el cual con una inmensa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, solo dijo una frase:

- Sakura chan… ¡volvemos a casa!

…/….

Un fuerte golpe propinado con un puño resonó sobre la mesa, asustando al hombrecillo y a los otros tres individuos que se arrodillaban a su lado.

- ¡¿COMO QUE SE HAN MARCHADO?!

Con el miedo atenazándole en la garganta, el asustado subordinado apenas se atrevía a alzar la cabeza para mirar a su encolerizado amo.

- Amo…sa...salieron esta ma…mañana… hace poco más de una hora…

El hombre se levantó de la silla y bordeando la mesa se dirigió hacia ellos. Con la mirada respetuosamente bajada, solo oían sus pasos acercándose llenándoles el alma de un irrefrenable temor. Y la verdad es que tenían motivos pare ello, ya que nada más llegar a su altura, el que habia hablado se vio repentinamente alzado por el cuello y con su rostro prácticamente pegado al de su airado señor.

- Eso no era lo que me dijiste que harían… siseó peligrosamente mirándolo con esas cuencas negras y vacías. – Me aseguraste que esperarían a que nos pusiésemos en contacto con ellos para intercambiar la vida de esa mujer por mi espada…

- L...lo...se…a...amo…yo...tam...tampoco...lo...lo entiendo…

El agarre se volvía cada vez mas apretado y el oxígeno apenas llegaba a sus pulmones. Con el rostro amoratado intentó una vana súplica, pero su señor no parecia dispuesto a perdonar el error. Después de interminables momentos, el férreo agarre se soltó y la figura cayó como un inerte fardo a los pies de su captor. La mirada negra se desvió hacia los otros tres que temblando mantenían su postrada posición.

- ¿Habéis puesto a alguien para vigilar sus movimientos?..

El que se encontraba más cercano, levantó apenas la mirada y reuniendo todo el valor que aun le quedaba contestó a las demandas de su jefe

- Si,… señor. Aunque no…no hacia falta. Lo cierto es que no han hecho nada para ocultar su marcha. Al parecer querían que supiésemos que se iban.

Sin esperar respuesta, se giró para volver a sentarse en su sillon, pero antes de llegar un repentino espasmo le recorrió y tuvo que apoyarse sobre el filo de su escritorio para evitar caer al suelo. Sus subordinados inmediatamente se acercaron para socorrerle pero un fiero rugido les detuvo en seco.

- ¡No me toquéis!..¡Este maldito cuerpo no lo soporto mas!...

Tambaleándose y con la mano aferrando sus ropas a la altura del pecho, se desplomó sobre el sillón. Durante varios segundos se mantuvo jadeando entrecortadamente bajo la atenta mirada de sus vasallos. Después con la respiración algo mas normalizada, fijó su vista en la figura caída que poco a poco se iba levantando del suelo.

- ¡Tú!… ¿Cuándo podrás hacer el ritual?... ¡necesito desprenderme de esta patética y ajada envoltura ya!..

- Paciencia, mi señor. Mañana por la noche no habrá luna y sin ella los poderes druidas pierden gran parte de su poder, por lo que será el momento propicio para realizarlo. - respondió el aludido sujetándose con la ayuda de uno de sus compañeros.

- Bien…

Con dedos temblorosos tomó una copa que habia sobre una esquina de su mesa y la apuró de un golpe sin importarle que parte del rojizo contenido se derramara y cayese por las comisuras de su boca.

- ¿Sabéis a donde se dirigen? – preguntó entonces mientras limpiaba con el dorso de su mano los restos de líquido.

- Vuelven a su aldea.

- A Konoha... ¿eh?...Así que regresan a su madriguera. Quieren llevarnos a su terreno para atrincherarse y presentar batalla allí…- comentó levantándose nuevamente de su sillon y acercándose al ventanal que se ocultaba tras oscuros cortinajes. De un tirón descorrió la gruesa tela permitiendo que la luz del día entrara a raudales en la hasta entonces oscura habitación.

- Bien pues si es lo que quieren, eso tendrán. Iremos a Konoha y una vez allí, si no se avienen a razones, arrasaré la aldea y con ella a todos sus habitantes…

…/…

El viento en su cara era una sensación reconfortante y muy familiar. Algo que recordaba cuanto habia añorado hasta que nuevamente lo volvía a sentir. Saltando ágilmente entre las ramas, iban devorando kilómetros ansiosos por llegar a su destino. Ella no sabia realmente cual de los múltiples sentimientos que en ese momento la embargaban era el mas fuerte. Independientemente del profundo dolor y miedo que sentía por el secuestro de su abuela, la idea de volver a Konoha la llenaba de extrañas mariposas que revoleteaban en su interior.

A su alrededor ajenos a sus agitados pensamientos, el grupo avanzaba decidido. El líder del escuadrón iba en cabeza y el resto de sus hombres se mezclaban con sus tres compañeros y con ella. Con disimulo los observaba intentando averiguar si conocía alguno de ellos. Justo a su derecha unos metros mas adelante, iba un ambu que la llenaba especialmente de curiosidad. Era una mujer. De hecho la única del grupo. La observó con atención, evaluándola como solo una mujer sabe hacer con otra.

Era esbelta y muy alta. Como mínimo le sacaba más de media cabeza. Una larga y oscura trenza bailaba en su espalda a medida que la joven avanzaba. Sus movimientos fluidos derrochaban una elegancia más propia de una delicada modelo de pasarela que de una aguerrida ninja. Pero las dos espadas cortas que llevaba a la espalda, desmentían esa posible imagen de fragilidad. Aunque por otro lado, su cara cubierta por una mascara con forma de gato, tapaban un rostro que Sakura sin saber bien por qué, estaba segura de que seria indudablemente hermoso.

Un ruido a su derecha la obligó al volver la cabeza para mirar a la persona que se posicionaba en ese momento a su lado. Otro ambu. Esta vez un hombre de pelo oscuro y corto.

- Que no te engañe su aspecto. Aunque no lo parezca tiene muy mala baba y es casi tan bruta como tú.

Sorprendida le miró con mas atención.

- ¿Me conoces?

- Sip…

- ¿Te conozco?... – volvió a preguntar observándole mas detalladamente buscando algún detalle relevante. Pero nada a destacar. Solo vio que era alto y delgado, cosa que no aclaraba mucho.

- Ajá… - añadió mirándola a su vez de arriba debajo de manera poco discreta, para luego añadir ante la perpleja expresión de la chica. - La gente cambia,…Sakura. Tú tampoco eres ya la misma.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?...- preguntó sintiendo como su mal genio empezaba a surgir y las ganas de golpear al idiota enmascarado, se le hacían repentinamente enormes.

- Bueeeno… - respondió riéndose – Pues por ejemplo, que ya no podré llamarte "cara de perro" nunca mas…

Sin darle tiempo a responder, se alejó rápidamente riéndose quedamente, mientras la joven con una sonrisa en su cara, solo susurró una palabra… - Sai.

…/….

El ruido del cerrojo descorriéndose la sacó de su estado de duermevela. Antes de poder incorporase unas manos la levantaron en vilo y soltando las cadenas que la apresaban a la pared, la arrastraron fuera de su celda, no sin antes cubrirle la cabeza con una negra capucha.

A trompicones la sacaron para meterla seguidamente en otro cubículo aun mas pequeño que el anterior donde, tras quitarle la capucha, la empujaron haciéndola caer. Sin mediar una palabra la volvieron a encerrar dejándola nuevamente a solas y casi a oscuras.

Arrastrándose se acercó a una de las paredes y se sentó apoyada sobre ella. Al menos esta vez no la habían encadenado. Despacio recorrió con la vista su nuevo "aposento" observando cuidadosamente su alrededor. Era un pequeño receptáculo de apenas dos metros de largo por uno y medio de ancho. Tanto las paredes como el suelo estaban opuestos por toscos tablones de madera unidos burdamente con clavos mayoritariamente oxidados, pero precisamente gracias a las pequeñas aberturas que habia entre las tablas, podía ver mejor por la claridad que se filtraba entre ellas.

En una esquina descubrió una botella de agua y un plato con un mejunje poco apetitoso, que preferiría no probar ni aunque se muriese de hambre. Despacio recorrió con la mano una de las grietas mayores. Sin pensar demasiado en el dolor que sentía por las astillas que se clavaban en sus dedos, empezó a quitar todos los trocitos de madera que pudo para ampliarlo lo sufriente y luego poder pegar la cara intentando ver algo del exterior. Lo único que vislumbro la dejó totalmente asombrada. Un grupo de personas cubiertas con capas y capuchas se agrupaban al otro lado de la pared de su prisión sobre lo que parecia ser una gran explanada yerma. Algunos sujetaban caballos por las bridas mientras colocaba las monturas sobre ellos, y otros pertrechaban pequeñas carros con cajas y bultos tapados con lonas.

El sonido de los cascos de un caballo llamó su atención, y desviando un poco la vista hacia la derecha vio un hermoso semental tan negro como la noche que se acercaba al grupo de hombres. Pero solo cuando vio la cara del jinete, sintió como su corazón se paralizaba en su pecho. La figura de su amigo Ninsey se encontraba sobre el animal cubierto pon una capa oscura. Desesperadamente buscó sus ojos para encontrar solamente las frías y negras cuencas que vio la última vez.

Con la mano crispada por el miedo sujetando su propia garganta, se volvió a sentar de espaldas a la pared intentando procesar lo que habia visto. Pero su línea de pensamiento se fue al traste cuando un repentino temblor le indico que su celda se movía. Girando rápidamente, pegó nuevamente el ojo a su improvisada ventana para ver como el paisaje iba cambiando a medida que avanzaba. Se marchaban. Se iban de donde quiera que la hubiesen tenido prisionera, alejándola de paso de su hogar y de la posibilidad de volver a ver nuevamente a su querida nieta.

…/….

Finalmente el perfil de la aldea se definió frente a ellos. Los enormes monumentos de piedra que representaban los rostros de los dirigentes de la villa, eran claramente visibles ante sus ojos y el apagado sonido del bullicio de la pequeña población, llegaba hasta sus oídos.

Sakura se detuvo ante las inmensas puertas de Konoha, las cuales abiertas y acogedoras como siempre invitaban al visitante a traspasarlas y adentrarse en su interior.

En silencio las miraba con aprensión dejándose embargar por un infantil miedo. Habia salido hacia una eternidad de allí, o al menos eso le parecia, renegando de ella y dispuesta a dejarla atrás, pero ahora volvía porque necesitaba su ayuda y de alguna manera se sentía ingrata y fuera de lugar al buscar de esa manera su protección.

Todos los demás integrantes del grupo ajenos a sus pensamientos, la adelantaron y entraron en la aldea, ignorando su postura tensa e indecisa. Iban deseosos de reunirse con sus familiares y de llegar nuevamente a sus hogares. Todos menos uno. Naruto, el cual junto a ella esperaba pacientemente a que la joven diese el primer paso y se decidiese a traspasar el umbral como uno más. Durante largos minutos esperó, pero viendo que no se decidía, se colocó finalmente delante de ella, obstaculizando su visión y obligándole a mirarle.

Sakura reaccionó y bajó la mirada. Frente a ella, una firme y enguantada mano se tendía con una muda invitación. Subiendo la vista se perdió en el increíble azul de sus ojos y en la deslumbrante sonrisa que estaba pintada en su cara, mientras su voz áspera pero llena de cariño, resonaba en sus oídos.

- Vamos Sakura Chan…volvamos a casa…

Fin del capitulo.

…./…..

Bueno aquí os lo dejo. Espero que la espera os haya merecido la pena. Como siempre ya sabéis, para bien o para mal, espero vuestros comentarios.

Un saludo, Fern25


	21. C 18 Enfrentando el pasado

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

Siento muchísimo la tardanza. Esto se está convirtiendo definitivamente en costumbre, pero como ya sabéis, el tiempo manda y por mucho que una quiera, no puede estirarlo como si fuese chicle. Para compensar, esta vez he traído un capítulo bien largito, extenso e intenso. Por otro lado, los dos últimos días me han cundido bastante por lo que he podido aprovechar el tiempo al máximo y he empezado el siguiente, del cual llevo escrito al menos un par de hojas.

En esta entrega ya aparece la chica que compartía mucho más que palabras con Naruto, coincidiendo con Sakura en algún momento. Lo que saldrá de ese encuentro lo dejo a vuestra imaginación. Pero sin más historias, os dejo ya para que podáis leer tranquilos.

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

**Capitulo 18 – Enfrentando el pasado.**

Los blancos dedos tamborileaban sin descanso sobre la pulimentada madera del alfeizar, provocando un sonido rítmico y constante que no lograba perturbar en absoluto a la distraída mente de la dueña de esos dedos. Por el contrario sus ojos de un límpido color ámbar contemplaban tranquilos el horizonte, con la vista perdida en el azulado cielo estival que cubría la bulliciosa villa.

El ruido de los habitantes de la aldea llegaban a sus oídos, como consecuencia del atareado ir y venir de sus pobladores, los cuales cercana ya la hora de la comida, se afanaban en sus tareas deseosos de acabarlas y poder regresar a sus hogares donde disfrutar de la compañía de sus familiares y poder llenar sus hambrientos estómagos.

Un sonoro golpe sobre la puerta le anunció la llegada de su asistente. Sin abandonar su puesto de vigía, le dio permiso para entrar en su despacho. Los pasos de la morena resonaron sobre el entarimado suelo de la habitación, mientras la chica avanzaba hasta colocarse a un metro de su espalda. Sabia a lo que venia. Lo llevaba esperando impacientemente, desde hacia varias horas. Nunca imaginó que se sentiría de esa forma. Pero hasta cierto punto era de total lógica. Hoy seria el día en que la volvería a ver. Después de casi seis años, Sakura volvía a casa….

Ella habia sido su mas brillante discípula. Su mayor éxito como sensei y su mayor fracaso como tutora. Habia sentido un profundo afecto por la chica de la melena rosada, llegado a conquistar el puesto de la hija que nunca tuvo. Junto a Shizune, a la que consideraba como a una hermana pequeña, se habían convertido en lo mas parecido a una familia, llenando el vacío de su corazón que la pérdida de su hermano menor y de su querido Dan habían dejado en su alma.

Aprisionando con fuerza el marco de la ventana, esperó a que la morena hablase.

- Ya han llegado.

Aun dando la espalda a la joven, asintió con un ligero cabeceo.

- ¿Cuándo?..

- Hace un momento atravesaron las puertas de la aldea, así que no tardaran en llegar hasta aquí.

- Bien…y…y ¿vienen...?

La pregunta sin terminar hizo sonreír a Shizune que avanzando unos pasos se colocó al lado de la rubia.

- Todos…Han llegado todos…Tsunade.

…/…

Decenas de ojos se clavaban en su espalda siguiendo todos sus movimientos y escrutando cualquier posible signo que pudiese expresar su rostro. Con gesto indiferente sorteaba la creciente expectación que causaba, aferrada a la seguridad que la firme mano de su rubio acompañante le daba. Tenia que reconocer que era algo molesto ser observada tan atentamente, pero intentaba sobrellevarlo dignamente comprendiendo en gran medida la curiosidad que algunos tenían ante su presencia.

Tenues murmullos y susurros acompañaban sus pasos. A su alrededor se podían oír frases que cuestionaban su identidad o que se preguntaban el motivo de su regreso. Pero lejos de hacerla sentir incómoda o violenta, se sentía por el contrario animada y expectante. Impaciente ante la vuelta a su hogar.

Apretando fuertemente la mano de Naruto y escoltada a ambos lados por su antiguo sensei y por Yamato, se dejaba guiar camino de la torre de la Hokage donde tendría que hacer frente a su último trámite. Hablar nuevamente y después de varios años con su maestra, Tsunade, pero antes de llegar a su destino, una figura bloqueó su paso colocándose justamente frente a ella. La pareja se detuvo y Sakura elevó su mirada para ver a un par de ojos azules, tan claros como el cielo, que la miraban llorosos. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la pelirosada mientras se dejaba aplastar en el fortísimo abrazo de su rubia y llorosa amiga de la infancia.

Otros ojos tan azules como los de Ino, pero mucho más fríos, la miraban desde un par de metros atrás, con odio. Se habia acercado a la entrada de la villa, al escuchar que el joven Uzumaki volvía de su misión. Estaba impaciente por verlo. Todos esos días que habían pasado separados habia sido una tortura para ella. No sabia en que momento se habia quedado tan colgada del joven rubio, pero el caso es que habia descubierto que no podía estar sin él. Necesitaba sentir sus brazos en torno a ella. Su piel y su aroma al que se habia vuelto adicta y que la volvían loca cuando hacían el amor. Porque si. Para ella era hacer el amor, aunque él nunca le hubiera dicho que la amaba.

Pero ahora, medio escondida entre la gente, su mirada se deslizaba sobre la pelirosada intentando descubrir que tenia esa joven que conseguía sacar esa deslumbrante sonrisa y ese brillo ilusionado en la mirada de Naruto, que ella en todo el tiempo que habia estado con él no habia logrado nunca.

Apretando fuertemente los puños, dejó que los celos la recorrieran en una rabia ardiente y devastadora. Sus ojos, clavados ahora en el joven rubio, seguían sus movimientos y gestos, percatándose con dolor del cariño que Naruto derrochaba hacia la chica.

Ajena a lo que le rodeaba, no notó una presencia que se situó justo a su espalda, hasta que una mano sinuosa recorriendo su cadera la obligó a volver la vista. Un sujeto con una sonrisa lasciva en su cara, se pegaba a ella como una lapa.

- ¿Qué quieres Shiro?

Un gruñido acompañó al manotazo que le dio para apartarlo de ella.

- Ya sabes…hacerte compañía Naoko...bonita.

Dando un pequeño paso hacia un lado, aumentó la distancia entre ellos.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero..."tu compañía?..¡Estúpido!- preguntó con asco.

- Bueno…- insistió el hombre tironeando de un filo de la ajustada blusa de la chica… - Ahora que la chica Haruno ha vuelto, el demonio no querrá nada contigo…y supongo que necesitaras a otro que caliente tus noches…pequeña.

Olvidando momentáneamente la repulsión que el individuo le causaba, se giró completamente para encararle.

-. La chica Haruno... ¿Eh? – dijo esbozando una sonrisa que mas bien parecia una mueca distorsionada.

- Sip..

- Bien...Y ¿Quién es ella?...y ¿Qué te hace pensar que puede ser importante para mi Naruto?

El tono posesivo de la chica provocó una burlona risa el hombre que la hizo enojar aun más.

- ¿Tú Naruto? – preguntó con burla. -¡Claro!..olvidé que tú llegaste aquí hace solo tres años…por eso no lo sabes…

- ¿Qué mierda es lo que no se?...

La impaciencia la estaba consumiendo y bien, o el tipejo ese no parecia darse cuenta, o lo estaba haciendo aposta para cabrearla aun mas y eso era algo que ella no iba a permitir. Acercándose al sujeto, lo agarró por la pechera de su camisa y lo acercó hasta pegar su rostro al de ella.

- Te he hecho una pregunta…así que desembucha…

El hombre a pesar de que no era un ninja, no se dejó intimidar y enseñando su dentadura en un amago de sonrisa le contestó.

- Esa bonita chica de pelo rosa…- empezó mientras señalaba a una emocionada Sakura que conversaba animadamente con Ino y con el joven Nara, - … fue y según creo, sigue siendo el gran amor de "tu Naruto"… y ¡en fin!...ella ha regresado así que tu amorcito no se lo pensará dos veces…ya me entiendes… - terminó de decir chasqueando los dedos en un gesto claro que provocó unos celos rabiosos en la rubia.

Dándole un fuerte empujón que hizo trastabillar al hombre, la rubia lo apartó de ella antes de escupirle en la cara.

- Eso no pasará nunca… ¡Me oyes!... ¡nunca!..Naruto me quiere a mi… ¡a mi! Y ninguna pija estúpida me lo va a quitar jamás…

El hombre sentado en el suelo donde habia caído tras el empujón, la miró nuevamente sonriendo perversamente.

- Sigue soñando…guapa, pero para él nunca serás nada más que una chica que pasó alguna vez por su cama, y… por muchas otras…- añadió con malicia. – y por mucho que te empeñas… nunca podrás cambiar eso.

Digiriendo apenas el veneno que le subía por la garganta, se dio la vuelta y alejándose de la pareja y de los que les rodeaban se dirigió a su casa, rumiando lo que habia oído y consciente a su pesar de que el rubio siquiera se habia percatado de su presencia, tal y como estaba perdido en el rostro de la chica de rosada melena.

…/…

De nuevo ante ella se erguía la majestuosa torre en la que tanto tiempo habia pasado años atrás. Allí donde habia estudiado y se habia formado como medico ninja y en la que tan buenos y malos momentos habia vivido. Alzando la mirada, recorrió con la vista el edificio buscando cambios en el, entonces sus ojos descubrieron el balcón del despacho de la Hokage, el mismo en el que tantas veces la habia visto asomarse. Suspirando intentó acopiar fuerzas para la reunión que le esperaba cuando llegase arriba, pero sin apenas dejarla un minuto para hacerse a la idea, Naruto la arrastró prácticamente por las escaleras camino del despacho de Tsunade al cual entró tras saludar rápidamente a Shizune y golpear con fuerza la puerta.

Inclinada con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas y jadeando para recuperar el aliento, levantó los ojos para darse cuenta de que se encontraba ya en el interior de la habitación, donde los ojos de una silenciosa Tsunade la miraba fijamente.

No sabía bien que decir. Un repentino mutismo la habia invadido y era totalmente incapaz de articular una mísera palabra. Esperó a ver si su antigua maestra rompía el silencio pero esta apartando la vista de la joven se volvió hacia los otros tres ninjas que habían entrado tras ellos.

- Y bien… ¿ha habido algún incidente durante el regreso?..¿Algo que destacar?

Kakashi se acercó a la mesa en la que la mujer se encontraba sentada negando con la cabeza.

- Nada en absoluto. Ni siquiera podemos asegurar que nos hayan seguido y eso que nos marchamos a plena luz del día.

- Lo harán…tenlo por seguro…- le contestó la mujer. Luego volviendo sus ojos hacia el rubio le pregunto a su vez. - y respecto a la Sra. Erizawa… ¿alguna noticia?

Al oír hablar de su abuela, Sakura se tensó de inmediato e hizo el intento de hablar, pero la rubia la mandó callar con un gesto de su mano.

- No…Desde que desapareció no hemos tenido ninguna información. Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Al escucharle, Sakura chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia captando la atención de Tsunade, que lejos de prestarle mayor interés, continuó hablando tranquilamente.

- Aquí tampoco nos ha llegado nada. Aunque, bueno, es pronto aun. Supongo que tendremos que esperar.

- ¿Esperar?... ¡como que esperar!... ¡mi abuela puede estar en peligro en algún lugar remoto y quiere que espere…!

Finalmente el explosivo carácter de la pelirosada habia salido a la luz y sin importarle nada mas se enfrentaba con los ojos llameantes a su antigua maestra.

- La paciencia es una gran virtud, Sakura. – le respondió mirándola sin inmutarse consiguiendo que la furia de la chica se engrandeciera aun mas. Durante breves segundos ambas se miraron como midiendo sus fuerzas, ante la atenta mirada del resto. Finalmente Sakura acercándose decididamente a la mesa, se apoyó sobre ella clavando su verde mirada en la Hokage.

- Tsunade sama… ¡He venido hasta aquí por que Vd. lo decidió así! - comenzó a decir con una peligrosa y pausada voz que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

- Me he dejado convencer para abandonar mi casa donde mi abuela fue raptada y a donde creo que podrían intentar contactar conmigo para negociar su rescate. Accedí a ello, para ser arrastrada hasta aquí porque me aseguraron que me ayudarían a salvarla y finalmente cuando llego… ¿me pide que tenga paciencia?..

La hokage se incorporó lentamente y saliendo detrás de su escritorio se acercó hasta la chica situándose a escasos centímetros de distancia.

- Sakura, escúchame bien. Cuando digo que hay que esperar, es que no queda otra. – dijo con firmeza. – comprendo tu angustia, pero desearía que no cuestionaras mis decisiones.

- Pero…

La joven fue interrumpida nuevamente por la mujer que levantando un dedo lo colocó sobre sus labios pidiendo silencio.

- Te aseguro que haremos todo lo posible por ayudarte y no solo porque tu abuela es una mujer excepcional que merece nuestro auxilio, sino porque tú eres parte de nosotros y la villa nunca deja desamparado a uno de los suyos.

Ante el pequeño discurso, la joven agachó la cabeza algo turbada, dejando que parte de sus desordenados y rosados cabellos cubriesen su rostro.

- No creo que tarden mucho en intentar ponerse en contacto con nosotros para arreglar el intercambio, Sakura – le dijo de manera mas dulce. - pero mientras tanto….- continuó tomándola de la barbilla y alzándole el rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos... - no hay que desesperarse…Sakura.

-¿Como puede estar segura de que harán eso?.. – Preguntó entonces la joven sintiendo como las traicioneras lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos. – No quiero arriesgarme. Está en juego la vida de mi abuela…

- Lo se, pequeña y también comprendo tu inquietud, pero en estos momentos es cuando debes demostrar mayor entereza. Estoy segura, conociendo como conozco a tu abuela, que es lo que ella querría.

- Pero... ¿Y si estamos equivocados?... ¿y si piensan que no la necesitan con vida?...

- Tenemos algo que ellos desean mas que nada…- intervino entonces el rubio acercándose y poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de ella. – Harán lo que sea necesario para recuperarlo. Así que,… tranquila Sakura chan…

Durante un minuto el silencio se instaló en la sala, hasta que fue roto por Shizune que abrió la puerta para entrar en la habitación.

-Eso me recuerda… ¿Dónde está el artefacto? – preguntó entonces la mujer volviendo a sentarse en su sillón.

Yamato se acercó portando una gran caja de madera que depositó delante de la mujer. Esta se dispuso a abrirla pero antes de poder hacerlo Shizune la interrumpió.

- Tsunade sama,..Tenga cuidado…

La rubia retiró inmediatamente las manos de la tapadera como si quemara, pero Yamato se inclinó y la abrió por ella.

- No se preocupe…al parecer solo es peligrosa cuando alguien la empuña. Si no se toca, nada ocurrirá.

Mientras decía esto último desvió la mirada casi imperceptiblemente hacia la morena asistente pero el tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiese ver el pequeño brillo que resplandecía en sus ojos. La chica al verlo no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la divertida mirada de Kakashi que no habia perdido puntada de nada de lo que habia pasado entre la pareja.

Tsunade con la vista fija en el arma y teniendo un especial cuidado de no tocarla, la estudiaba muy atentamente. Era una obra espléndida. Maravillosamente trabajada y espectacularmente hermosa, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era el indudable poder que emanaba. Podía sentir el negro aura que la rodeaba y que sin duda se acrecentaría exponencialmente en las manos menos adecuadas.

Con cuidado volvió a taparla y cogiendo la caja se la entrego a Shizune.

- Llévala al laboratorio y ordena que nadie la toque bajo ningún concepto.

La chica la cogió con aprensión sin saber bien como sujetarla. Viendo esto la rubia se volvió hacia Yamato que inmediatamente se cuadró ante ella.

- ¡Yamato!..Acompáñala y asegúrate de que se cumple lo que he ordenado.

- A la orden, Tsunade Sama.

- Y tú Shizune… esto…ten cuidado con el artefacto…

- Por supuesto...- asintió la joven asegurando la sujeción sobre la caja. – lo agarraré con todas mis fuerzas…

- Bien…pero el de metal…no el de madera…- finalizó la rubia con una sonrisa perversa.

Ante este último comentario, Kakashi no pudo evitar la carcajada ni la pareja el hecho de que sus caras se pusiesen del color de los tomates maduros al captar el malintencionado doble sentido del comentario de su jefa.

Naruto y Sakura que nos sabían bien de que iba el tema, miraron curiosos al peliplata esperando por una aclaración que este encogiéndose de hombros, no parecia dispuesto a dar.

La pareja por su lado, no salieron sino que volaron fuera del despacho tratando de evitar la enorme vergüenza que la Hokage les habia hecho pasar.

Observando divertida la nube de humo que la precipitada huida de sus subordinados habia provocado, Tsunade le dio permiso para marcharse a todos excepto a Sakura, a la cual pidió que se quedase en su oficina un rato mas.

Kakashi fue el primero en desaparecer seguido de Naruto que tras comentarle que la esperaría fuera, se despidió con un guiño de apoyo.

Cuando ambas estuvieron solas, de nuevo el incómodo silencio llenó la estancia. Silencio que solo era roto por el sonido que hacia la rubia al golpear con la punta de la pluma sobre su mesa.

- Dime Sakura… ¿Encontraste aquello que tan desesperadamente estabas buscando?...

La joven miró a su maestra y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió una repentina sensación de paz y bienestar. Sonriendo levantó orgullosamente sus ojos que brillaban con un claro resplandor.

- Creo que lo que encontré fueron algunas respuestas.

- Y... ¿Cuales son?...

- Que lo que tanto anhelaba, ya lo tenia. Solo debía abrir los ojos y permitirme ver.

La mujer apoyó su rostro sobre su mano y la miró con comprensión.

- ¿Y que has visto?

- Lo que soy. Lo que fui y lo que siempre seré…- respondió para luego añadir ampliando su sonrisa - Una ninja de Konoha.

Tsunade levantándose de su escritorio se encaminó hacia uno de los sillones que habia en un rincón de la estancia, junto a la pequeña mesita donde varios años atrás, la joven habia charlado por primera vez con su hasta entonces, desconocida abuela. Palmeando en el sillón cercano a ella, la rubia la invitó a sentarse para poder charlar tranquilamente. Sakura con una tímida sonrisa se acercó para tomar asiento y comenzar una conversación que dejaron inconclusa años atrás.

…/…

Sakura se limpió las lagrimillas que escapaban de sus ojos fruto de la risa que le provocaban los extravagantes comentarios de su rubia amiga. Y es que Ino estaba pletórica. Encantada y feliz por haberse reencontrado con ella, charlaba sin cesar contando anécdotas y situaciones que habia vivido a lo largo de estos años en los que habían estado separadas.

Ambas sentadas en la mesa de aquella pequeña tasca, con dos vasitos de sake frente a ellas, se dedicaban a ponerse al día en todo lo relacionado a sus respectivas vidas. Juntas rieron, juntas lloraron compartiendo sus penas, y juntas volvieron a fomentar su aletargada, pero nunca desaparecida, amistad. Al lado de la rubia, Sakura sentía como su angustia y preocupación por su desaparecida abuela, se tornaba, si no más leve, al menos más llevadera.

Se habia encontrado sorpresivamente con que la chica la estaba esperando cuando terminó de hablar con la Hokage. Naruto entonces decidió dejarlas a solas a sabiendas de que las dos jóvenes tendrían mucho de qué hablar. Besando suavemente los labios de la pelirosada ante la divertida mirada de Ino, le pidió que se reuniera después con él en el Ichiraku para llevarla a su propio apartamento donde la joven se instalaría mientras estuviera en la aldea. Por eso, tras pasear por la villa y visitar algunos viejos lugares llenos de recuerdos, habían acabado compartiendo sake y unas risas en una pequeña tabernita que la joven no conocía, pero que Ino solía frecuentar con los miembros de su antiguo equipo.

Escuchando su último improperio sobre su especial novio Shikamaru, Sakura apenas fue consciente de una presencia que se acercó a ellas hasta que la sombra se cernió sobre la mesa.

- ¡Vaya!...ya decía yo que me habia llegado olor a puta…

El comentario de Ino hizo que la pelirosada abriese los ojos como platos y mirase a la intrusa que lograba sacar la faceta más grosera de su antigua compañera.

Una ninja rubia con una falsa sonrisa plasmada en su cara, las miraba atentamente a unos dos pasos de la mesa.

- Yamanaka…tú siempre tan agradable… - contestó la rubia acercando un taburete y tomando asiento junto a ellas, ignorando el hecho de que nadie la habia invitado.

Ino la miró arrugando la nariz como quien mira a un insecto repugnante y viscoso que pareció no afectar a la otra, ya se limitó a devolverle la mirada enseñándole los dientes. Después se giró hacia Sakura para tenderle una mano.

- Siento presentarme yo misma, pero aquí…- dijo lanzando un fugaz mirada hacia la Yamanaka - la gente es bastante grosera. Soy Naoko, ninja de la aldea de la Hierba.

Sakura le tendió a su vez la suya propia, diciendo su nombre aunque algo reacia ante la actitud poco amigable de su amiga con ella. Naoko apretó con fuerza la mano de la pelirosada, mientras con un suave tirón la acercaba un poco a ella.

- Encantada…Sakura…Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte. Espero que seamos grandes amigas.

- Claro….- respondió la joven soltándose del agarre de la rubia. No sabia por qué, pero aquella chica no le gustaba ni un pelo y no solo era por la clara aversión que Ino le tenia, sino porque habia algo en ella que le resultaba totalmente desagradable. La observó con atención mientras esta se levantaba para pedir una bebida para ella. Era alta y rubia, pero a diferencia de su amiga florista, su color de pelo era mas claro, de un rubio pajizo, el cual llevaba recogido en dos largas y apretadas trenzas que le daban un aspecto de falsa inocencia, que chocaba de frente con sus provocativas ropas y sus voluptuosas curvas que no se molestaba en ocultar. Sus ojos eran azules y fríos, y su rostro aunque indudablemente atractivo se distorsionaba en un mohín caprichoso y despectivo.

Sentándose nuevamente junto a ellas, sonrió ampliamente a la joven de ojos verdes mientras jugueteaba con una de sus coletas.

- ¿Sabes? Hay una gran expectación con tu vuelta...pero yo hasta ahora no habia oído hablar de ti…nunca…

Los verdes ojos la miraron con dureza sabiendo que habia algo tras ese comentario que aun no era capaz de ver. Tomó un pequeño sorbo de su bebida antes de contestar.

- No se porque tendrías que haber oído hablar de mi…Al fin y al cabo yo tampoco te conocía a ti…

- Bueno eso se comprende. Yo no soy de aquí.

- Cierto…eres de la Hierba… ¿no?

- Ajá...- afirmo inclinando su silla hacia atrás y colocando sus pies sobre la mesa, obligando a las otras dos chicas a apartar sus vasos para que que estos no fueran al suelo.

- ¡Oye!..¿que haces?.. ¡estúpida!

Ignorando el grito de Ino, se miró las uñas mientras se reclinaba aun más en la silla que se balanceaba sobre sus patas traseras en un perfecto y precario equilibrio.

- Llegue hace algo más de tres años como parte de una delegación diplomática de mi aldea para estar unas semanas, pero finalmente… ya ves, acabé quedándome aquí.

- Para nuestra desgracia – apuntó Ino apurando otro trago de sake.

- Este lugar me encanta- comentó haciendo caso omiso nuevamente de lo que habia oído., - y aunque hay algunas personas bastante bordes… - continuó mientras le lanzaba una mirada retadora a la otra rubia. - también existen otros…uhmm... alicientes…

Sakura disimuló una risa al escuchar el bufido que escapó de la boca de su amiga después del comentario de Naoko.

- Te comprendo. Konoha es un lugar muy agradable…

- Tienes toda la razón…Es un lugar muy …acogedor y la gente es muy atenta. He hecho grandes amigos que se han mostrado muy cariñosos conmigo, y eso es algo muy importante y de agradecer, sobre todo para alguien como yo…que viene desde otra aldea..y que puede sentirse algo …sola.

Ino rodó los ojos exageradamente cuando escuchó lo último. Incapaz de morderse la lengua por mas tiempo, se giró para evitar mirarla mientras murmuraba por lo bajo.

- Amigos…Si como no, la legión de babosos que te has cepillado, guarra…

Haciendo como la que no la habia escuchado, la rubia volvió de nuevo su atención hacia la pelirosada.

- Y…¿Qué hay de ti? ….Sakura, ¿Qué te trae de nuevo por la aldea?...

- Lamento no poder contestarte, pero es un tema privado.

Sakura no estaba dispuesta a saciar la curiosidad de la otra. No podía confiar en ella y el tema era bastante delicado para hablarlo abiertamente. De hecho, Tsunade les habia ordenado no hablar del asunto y exceptuando a Ino y a Shikamaru, no habia hablado con nadie mas del tema.

- Bueno…lo siento. No quería molestar – aclaró la rubia alzando sus manos en un gesto de paz al notar la repentina frialdad de la pelirosada. – solo quería entablar conversación.

- Pues ya ves…- tercio de nuevo la Yamanaka. – A nosotras no nos interesa conversar contigo…

- De acuerdo entonces…- dijo levantándose de la silla tras palmear sus propias piernas. – mejor me marcho ya que no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Después de todo, estos inútiles parece que también se han olvidado de mi bebida.

Las dos chicas desviaron la mirada hacia la barra de la taberna donde el tabernero se entretenía limpiando unos vasos sin hacer mucho caso de las tres mujeres.

- Así que…adiós…Sakura…ya nos veremos.

La joven le respondió con una simple inclinación de cabeza y la observó mientras se giraba dispuesta a irse, pero apenas se habia alejado un par de metros, cuando volvió sobre sus pasos y tomando el vaso de sake de la pelirosada, lo apuró de un solo trago ante la estupefacta mirada de ambas.

- ¡Uf que bueno que estaba! Espero que no te moleste…pero me apetecía muchísimo. Este sake es excelente.

Las dos kunoichis de la hoja observaban con los ojos como platos como se relamía los labios saboreando el resto del líquido en un gesto cargado de sensualidad, que atrajo la atención de los dos únicos clientes masculinos del local.

- Parece que tú y yo tenemos los mismos gustos...Sakura… - comentó después mientras se apoyaba sobre la mesa acercando su cara a la de la joven mientras colocaba el vaso vacío lentamente frente a ella.

- Así que no te extrañe si alguna vez tenemos que compartir alguna cosa…más.

Antes de que la aludida pudiese contestar, la rubia haciendo un guiño, desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo dejándolas con la boca abierta.

- Y esta tía… ¿Quién…? - empezó a preguntar la pelirosada antes de girarse para mirar a su amiga. - ¿Quien es esta loca…Ino?

- ¿Loca?...¡¿loca?!. ¡Ja! ¡Una zorra como no hay otra en kilómetros, es lo que es!

- ¡Uy!..Parece que no le tienes demasiado aprecio…

- Ni yo, ni ninguna mujer de la aldea. Si no me crees, pregunta por ahí y ya

verás que te dicen de ella.

Sakura apoyó los codos sobre la mesa acercándose más a la rubia con una sonrisilla perversa en su cara.

- Cuenta…

La Yamanaka ante la oportunidad de despellejar a la rubia sonrió ampliamente.

- Esta tía, como te ha dicho ella, vino hace poco más de tres años con varios ninjas más de su aldea. Venían para no se que rollo diplomático. En fin, el caso es que estuvieron unos meses y luego se marcharon, pero ella volvió para quedarse como representante de su aldea y de paso para pasarse por la piedra a todo bicho viviente al que le colgase algo entre las piernas.

- ¿A todos?...

La rubia se removió algo incomoda en su asiento temiendo contestar a la pregunta.

- Bueeno… a algunos más que a otros.

- Ya veo..¿A Shikamaru también?

-¡¿Qué?!...¡Antes lo capo como a un cerdo..!

- Bueno entonces no entiendo porque ese odio visceral que le tienes, Ino cerda.

- Es que no sabes lo golfa que es. Se ha metido con todo el mundo, sin importarle nada. Le daba lo mismo si era viejo o joven, si estaba casado o no. No respetaba nada. Si hasta le tiró los tejos a mi padre…

- ¡Joder! ¡no me digas! ¿A tu padre?... – preguntó asombrada a lo que la otra le contestó con un cabeceo.

- ¡Vaya…menuda guarra!.. Y dime… ¿Cómo ninja? ¿que tal es…?

- Bueno. Es una jonin y la verdad es que no su puede decir que sea una inútil.- Respondió la rubia de mala gana - Es buena. Bastante buena en realidad. Es una maestra de taijutsu. De hecho, Lee la tiene en un pedestal. Afirma que la llama de la juventud arde fuertemente en ella, pero yo creo que lo único que le arde es la hoguera que tiene "allí" donde tú sabes.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse ante la indignada parrafada de Ino, que la miró enarcando una ceja.

- Yo que tú no me reiría tanto, frentona.

- ¿No? y ¿eso...por que? – replicó riendo aun.

- Porque no te imaginas quien es su más oscuro objeto de deseo….

- ¿Quién? – preguntó entonces algo mosqueada, pero Ino se limitó a tomar el vaso que habia dejado vacío sobre la mesa y lo movió delante de la cara de Sakura.

- Ella misma te lo ha dicho, tonta.

Sakura le arrebató el vaso a la rubia y lo miró como buscando desentrañar los misterios del universo en el. Pero entonces las últimas palabras de Naoko llegaron a su memoria_. "Parece que tú y yo tenemos los mismos gustos...Sakura…Así que no te extrañe si alguna vez tenemos que compartir alguna cosa…mas."_

De pronto se puso de pie y danto un fuerte puñetazo partió la mesa donde se encontraban por la mitad, haciendo dar un salto a su amiga que la veía ponerse cada vez mas roja mientras apretaba los dientes.

- Esa puta… - fue lo único que le escuchó decir mientras estrujaba el vaso hasta hacerlo estallar. Sintiendo que ahora era el turno de ella para reírse, no podía dejar de fantasear con la imagen de Naoko completamente sin dientes después que una furibunda Sakura se los volara de un puñetazo._ "Solo por eso ya vale la pena que hayas vuelto, Sakura…"_

…/….

El día se le habia pasado volando y el cansancio hacia mella en ella. Apoyándose en el brazo de Naruto paseaba por la aldea disfrutando del bello atardecer que coloreaba de oro las tranquilas calles de la villa.

Habían cenado temprano y con los estómagos llenos del incomparable ramen del Ichiraku, se dirigían finalmente a la casa de Naruto para poder dormir después del intenso día que habia tenido.

Durante el camino le habia puesto al día de todas sus peripecias. Le habia contado con todo lujo de detalles, la emotiva charla que habia tenido con su vieja maestra, aguantando las risotadas del joven que no se imaginaba a la vieja ludópata y alcohólica, en plan sensiblero. También le enseñó las llaves de la vivienda de sus padres que Tsunade se habia encargado de custodiar durante todo ese tiempo y que habia aprovechado para entregarle. Al verlas en las manos de ella fuertemente apretadas dentro de su puño, el ninja arqueó una ceja y deteniéndose frente a ella, se agachó lo suficiente como para estar a la altura de su cara.

- ¿Quieres ir, Sakura chan?

La perspectiva de entrar en aquella casa donde tenia tantísimos recuerdos, no le resultaba demasiado tentadora y menos en estos momentos en los cuales no se encontraba del mejor de los ánimos.

- No…ahora no..No puedo. Quizás mas adelante…

Naruto observando atentamente su rostro, asintió en silencio. Comprendía que tenía que ser duro para ella, pero también sabia que tarde o temprano debería enfrentarlo. Aunque de momento, no debía forzarla. Él le daría el apoyo que necesitara cuando llegase la ocasión o cuando ella lo considerase oportuno, pero ahora disfrutaría con la increíble oportunidad que el destino le brindaba, pudiendo compartir por un tiempo su hogar con la chica que amaba.

Sonriendo la tomó del brazo alegremente y continuaron caminando y charlando como una pareja normal. Habían recorrido varias calles y ya estaban prácticamente a la entrada de la casa del joven, por lo que Naruto empezó a buscar trabajosamente las llaves en su mochila.

- Por cierto, ..¿Que tal con Ino?.. – preguntó mientras rebuscaba en uno de los bolsillos.

- Pues muy bien. Hemos pasado un rato muy bueno juntas…

Naruto por fin las encontró y haciendo un gesto triunfal, introdujo la de la puerta principal en la cerradura.

- Ya imagino. Criticando a todo el mundo…¿no?..

Un suave puñetazo impactó en su brazo.

- ¡Ey! Eso no es cierto…solo estuvimos hablando, aunque…ahora que lo pienso, tambien conocí a una tía muy rara…Una que creo que te conoce.- añadió con malicia frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

- ¿Ah si?...y ¿quien es?…- preguntó el rubio mientras abría la puerta y cedía el paso a la joven, sin haberse percatado del repentino mal humor de la pelirosada.

- Pu…pues…pues…ella….

Ante el tono sorprendido de la chica, Naruto levantó la vista y dirigió su mirada hacia donde Sakura con el brazo extendido señalaba. Justo frente a ellos, una Naoko totalmente desnuda sonreía apoyada lánguidamente en el dintel de la puerta del salón, mientras jugueteaba como solía hacer habitualmente, con una de sus rubias trenzas.

- Llegas tarde Naruto kun…- ronroneó sensualmente mientras caminaba hacia ellos contoneando exageradamente sus caderas.

- Pero como puedes ver – añadió mientras resbalaba sus propias manos sobre su cuerpo. – Yo ya he ido adelantando parte del trabajo…

Naruto con la boca totalmente abierta apenas era capaz de articular una palabra, sin ser consciente de que a su lado, se fraguaba la tragedia. Una encendida Sakura iba acumulando un cabreo de tal magnitud que amenazaba en estallar en cualquier momento. Tan solo salió de su estupor cuando sus oídos captaron un único y familiar sonido.

- ¡¿QUE COÑO PASA AQUI? …¡¡SHANARO¡¡

…/…

Fin del capitulo 18.

Bueno, esto terminó por hoy. Para la próxima…más. Ya veremos que pasa entre las dos chicas y se llegará a correr la sangre. Vosotros ya sabéis, dejadme vuestros comentarios y así sabré que os ha parecido.

Hasta la próxima, un abrazo.

Fern25


	22. Chapter 19 Recuerdos y sangre

_Aquí estoy de nuevo. Esta vez he tardado menos y eso que traigo un capitulo bien extenso. La mitad de este lo tenia escrito cuando colgué el anterior, pero decidí no ponerlo porque se hacia muy largo. También estuve tentada de dividir este en dos, pero sabiendo que eso no os gusta demasiado, pues lo he dejado así. (Espero que no os resulte muy cansado de leer…)_

_Besos, Fern25._

**Capitulo 19 – Recuerdos…y sangre.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

El sol de la tarde entraba a raudales por la ventana iluminando la pequeña estancia donde dos mujeres compartían unas tazas de aromático té de hierbas. El ambiente era calmado y tranquilo, o al menos eso parecia, pero realmente no era así, ya que una pequeña lucha de voluntades se desarrollaba en su interior.

- ¡Venga ya Tsunade…!... ¿Que te cuesta?... ¡vamos!.. ¿Por qué eres así?..

La morena inclinada hacia delante, la miraba expectante con los ojos como platos mientras la curiosidad la carcomía, pero la rubia aspirando con deleite el humo que salía de la taza la ignoraba a propósito.

- ¡Y tú...! ¿Por qué eres tan chismosa?..Shizune…

Con un mohín de molestia, la joven se echó para atrás llevando con un brusco movimiento la propia taza a sus labios. Después de sorber ruidosamente, la dejó con un brusco golpe sobre la mesa.

- ¿Sabes?..No eres la única que la aprecia y se preocupa por ella,…por eso quiero saber que va hacer finalmente cuando todo esto acabe….

- Bueno, esa será única y exclusivamente su decisión, Shizune...y nosotros no podemos intervenir…ya lo sabes…

- Si, pero tú podrías…

- Pero yo nada…No lo hice entonces y no lo haré ahora.

La más joven de las dos giró su melancólica mirada hacia la ventana donde los dorados rayos casi se perdían ya por el horizonte.

- Entonces volverá a irse de nuevo…

Su voz sonó tan triste y pesarosa que la mujer no pudo evitar sentir lástima por su joven amiga y un pequeño ramalazo de culpabilidad. Sonriendo volvió a tomar otro trago de su té.

- Eso no lo sabes, Shizune. Quizás ella tenga otros planes…

La morena, amplió su sonrisa al observar atentamente el gesto misterioso de la rubia a la que tan bien conocía.

- Tú sabes algo….

- Es posible…- contestó la rubia de manera vaga, mientras recordaba la charla que mantuvo con la chica de rosada cabellera apenas unas horas antes.

…"_Sentadas de nuevo frente a frente se miraban en silencio durante un largo momento. Sakura no sabía bien por donde empezar y parecia que su antigua maestra estaba esperando que fuese precisamente ella quien rompiese el silencio. La joven dudaba entre disculparse o no. Recordaba verdaderamente avergonzada el comportamiento tan grosero e infantil que tuvo con sus amigos y especialmente con la rubia, a pesar de que la mujer habia tenido una actitud con ella lo mas parecido a la de una madre durante aquellas durísimas semanas que le tocó vivir después de la muerte de sus padres._

_Manoseando sus sudorosas manos, no encontraba las palabras que sonaran más oportunas ni que considerase que fuesen las correctas. Por otro lado, ese sentimiento de estar abusando de la confianza de sus amigos, seguía acuciándola y no podía quitárselo de encima, por mucho que Naruto hubiese intentando convencerla de lo contrario. Recordaba cómo renegó de todos para luego esta allí, tragándose su orgullo y solicitando ayuda para salvar a la mujer que mas quería en el mundo y la única familia que le quedaba. _

_Con la mirada bajada, se devanaba los sesos buscando, cómo empezar. A pesar de que habían pasado varios años y ya era toda una mujer, se seguía sintiendo como una niña delante de la rubia. Tsunade, que a pesar de ser alcohólica, irritable, ludópata y extremadamente bruta en ocasiones, no por ello dejaba de ser la mujer mas formidable que habia conocido en toda su vida y a la que a pesar de todo, admiraba por encima de cualquier cosa._

_La hokage comprendiendo su turbación, se inclinó y puso una mano cariñosamente sobre las suyas consiguiendo que la chica elevase su mirada hacia la de ella._

_- Sakura…no tienes que sentirme mal, puedes hablar con total libertad..._

_- Yo Tsunade sama…lo..lo se. Pero primero quisiera disculparme. Disculparme por todo. – añadió observando como la mujer alzaba una ceja con curiosidad. _

_- Mi actitud en aquellos días fue del todo imperdonable. Ahora me doy cuenta. Fui cruel y desagradable con los que me rodeaban, sin apreciar la sincera preocupación que todos tenían por mi, y el cariño que se esforzaban por brindarme, pero…pero yo en ese momento no era capaz de ver mas allá de mi propio dolor._

_La chica enmudeció de pronto, recordando aquellas tristes circunstancias que tanto la marcaron y que aun dolían al recordar. Tsunade conmovida en lo mas hondo se levantó y tomó asiento justo al lado de la chica pasando un consolador brazo por sus hombros._

_- Lo sé pequeña y no tienes porqué disculparte. Comprendo como te podías sentir…Recuerda que yo pasé por lo mismo que tú._

_La chica con los ojos cristalizados observaba a la rubia que se mantenía a su lado y que en una de esas raras ocasiones, demostraba una dulzura tan poco habitual en la dura mujer._

_- Cuando todo eso ocurrió- empezó a relatar la rubia con la voz llena de melancolía captando la atención de la chica. - en cierta manera volví a revivir mi pasado. Tu dolor hacia eco en mi alma de una manera que no serias capaz ni de imaginar. La frustración y la pena ante la pérdida, estaban presentes de nuevo en mi vida, pero viéndola a través de tus ojos. _

_La joven alzó aun más su rostro permitiendo a la mujer ver como las lágrimas caían sin reparo de sus verdes ojos. Tsunade con dulzura, acercó una mano a la cara de la chica para poder secar sus húmedas mejillas._

_- Pero no fue eso todo. Mi frustración alcanzó límites insospechados, cuando vi como movida por el dolor, ibas a tomar las mismas decisiones equivocadas que yo tomé en el pasado. Seguías mis pasos uno tras otro, y posiblemente acabarías arrepintiéndote como yo. Por nada del mundo quería que terminases tu existencia vagando de villa en villa malviviendo como hicimos Shizune y yo, a la cual movida por mi egoísmo, arrastré conmigo; por eso estaba tan decidida a intentar que te quedaras en Konoha como diese lugar. Quería protegerte y pensaba que si te quedabas aquí seria mucho más fácil conseguirlo. Pero creo que tampoco estuve muy acertada en la forma de convencerte. Cuanto mas intentaba hacerte comprender mi punto de vista, mas te alejaba y mas te afianzabas en tu postura de marcharte…y eso me frustraba muchísimo. Quería ayudarte pero no encontraba la forma. _

_Sakura asintió con un leve gesto de comprensión. Recordaba las frecuentes discusiones que tuvo con su maestra en aquellos aciagos días._

_- Yo tampoco estuve muy fina. Ni con usted ni con Naruto…_

_- Cierto. Con él también fuiste muy injusta, Sakura; y Naruto estaba tan preocupado por ti como yo, o incluso mas. – admitió la rubia. – En fin…El caso es que comprendí finalmente que no conseguiría hacerte cambiar de opinión, por lo que opté por variar de estrategia. Sabía que al final tendría que dejarte marchar, así que decidí ponerme en contacto con Aya, la cual tuve el gusto de conocer varios años atrás. Le conté lo sucedido y le pedí que accediera a hacerse cargo de ti. Naturalmente cuando supo del tema, no tardó nada en presentarse y acogerte…el resto de la historia la conoces mejor que yo._

_La chica parpadeo tratando de despejar sus ojos, mientras aspiraba por la nariz. Tsunade sonriendo, le acercó una caja de pañuelos de papel que tenia junto al sillón. Sakura tomó uno y se sonó ruidosamente haciendo sonreír aun más a la mujer._

_- Y ahora soy yo la que necesito ayuda para salvarla a ella…._

_- La cual te daremos…no lo dudes…pero ahora solo quiero que me respondas a algo... ¿Eras feliz en tu nueva vida?... ¿Valió la pena la decisión que tomaste?_

_Sakura esbozó una tímida sonrisa._

_- Hasta hace unas semanas, creía que si. De hecho estaba mas que convencida. Tenia todo lo que una chica podía desear.- empezó a enumerar contando con sus dedos. - Un hogar confortable y amoroso, una posición social y económica elevada y un novio maravilloso que cualquier chica envidiaría…Pero todo eso desapareció de la noche a la mañana, para encontrarme con que mi maravillosa vida se fue al traste._

_Tsunade se acomodó en su asiento escuchando atentamente a la pelirosada, que habiendo dejado de llorar parecía haber recuperado parte de su confianza._

_- Primero atacan y raptan a mi abuela- continuó relatando la chica. -, Después descubro que el asesinato de mis padres se debió a una espada endemoniada que un loco quiere encontrar y que de alguna manera está relacionada con mi familia. Intentan matarme a mi también tirándome por un precipicio, y todo eso, sin contar por supuesto, que me recuentro con mi antiguo compañero de equipo la misma noche de mi compromiso, me enamoro de él como una quinceañera y acabo siéndole infiel a mi novio que como colofón de la historia, resuelta ser el asesino chiflado... _

_Tomando un vaso de agua que habia sobre la mesita frente a ella, lo apura de un sorbo bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia._

_- En fin...- añadió después de dejar el recipiente nuevamente en su sitio. – no sé si me dejo algo en el tintero… _

_- Todo eso es muy interesante, pero no responde a mi pregunta…_

_Con un movimiento nervioso, se colocó uno de sus mechones rosados tras la oreja, apartándolo de su cara, y en silencio se mordió un labio pensativa._

_- ¿Sakura?.._

_- ¿Qué quiere que le diga?...Durante estos años, tuve una vida tranquila y pacífica…_

_- Bien…Eso era lo que querías… ¿no es así?...Una vida sin sobresaltos y sin que el peligro te estuviera acechando a ti o a tus seres queridos… ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste?.._

_Desviando la mirada, enfocó sus verdes ojos en la vista que se alcazaba a ver a través del amplio ventanal._

_- Si…- admitió en un susurro._

_- Entonces…eras feliz…_

_La voz de Tsunade le sonaba fría y carente de emoción, como esperando que ella le diera la razón a sus comentarios._

_- Supongo…_

_- ¿Supongo?...Esa no es la respuesta que debería oír… ¿o hay algo mas que no has dicho?..._

_La chica alzó la mirada que segundos antes habia bajado hasta sus entrelazadas manos que reposaban sobre su falda._

_- ¿Quizás - continuó preguntando la rubia – esa maravillosa y relajada vida no cumplía tus altas expectativas?..¿Habia algo que te impedía sentirte del todo completa?... _

_La joven miró con fijeza a su maestra asombrándose de lo perceptiva que esta mujer podría llegar a ser._

_- Tiene razón, Tsunade sama…- admitió finalmente con voz apagada. – Podría decirse que yo era relativamente feliz con la vida que llevaba. Vivía segura y cómoda dentro de mi pequeño mundo perfecto, pero…entonces todo cambió. Una nueva amenaza se cernió sobre lo que quedaba de mi familia y me di cuenta de la peor manera que intentar estar apartado del peligro no significaba que este no pudiera encontrarte. No me habia servido de nada huir de aquí. La muerte seguía rondándome por mucho que me escondiese._

_- Eso intenté explicarte por aquel entonces. Huir no sirve de nada, Sakura. Solo enfrentándote a tus miedos los vencerás._

_- Así es.- asintió la pelirosada. – Pero necesité de todo este tiempo para comprenderlo…y aceptarlo. Hasta hace poco, me limitaba a ver pasar mis días sin preocuparme de nada más que construirme ese futuro perfectamente planeado que tenia en mente, pero entonces – añadió con una sonrisa. - apareció Naruto nuevamente en mi vida poniéndola patas arriba y haciéndome comprender lo tremendamente vacía que era y lo mucho que necesitaba algo que allí no encontraba…ni encontraría nunca._

_Mirando nuevamente a la mujer, esbozó una nueva sonrisa tan amplia y sincera que contagió a su interlocutora._

_- Naruto trastocó mi mundo y me hizo ver las cosas de manera muy diferente…_

_Tsunade se levantó y caminó hacia su escritorio donde de espaldas a el, se apoyó cruzando sus brazos._

_- Él suele tener ese efecto en las personas – añadió recordando su propia experiencia años atrás con el rubio. – Sabe sacar lo mejor de cada uno y revelarlo al exterior. No me cabe duda de que será una maravillosa influencia para ti. Eres la persona que mas quiere en este mundo, solo espero que sepas darle el valor que merece…_

_- Lo sé. Tsunade sama…_

_- Eso espero, Sakura. No me gustaría verle sufrir…ya sufrió demasiado en el pasado cuando te fuiste la primera vez. Por eso ahora me gustaría que fueses sincera especialmente con él. No se merece que lo ilusiones si piensas abandonarle nuevamente._

_Sakura se puso en pie y se acercó a la mujer decididamente._

_- No pienso dejarle nunca. Le quiero y jamás me apartaré de él. Por eso me gustaría pe…pedirle…permiso para volver a la villa cuando todo esto termine. - Añadió la chica titubeante._

_- ¿Estás segura de que es lo que realmente quieres?- preguntó la mujer. _

_- Si…_

_En un par de pasos, Tsunade acortó la distancia que las separaba y encerró a la chica en un cariñoso abrazo._

_- No necesitas mi permiso, Sakura. Ya te lo dije en una ocasión,…Este siempre ha sido y será tu hogar."…_

Al salir del ensueño provocado por sus recuerdos, se dio que cuenta de que Shizune la miraba atentamente, taladrándola con la intensidad de sus negros ojos. Sonriéndole decidió satisfacer su curiosidad dándole un suave golpecito en el hombro que la hizo tambalearse.

- No te preocupes, Shizune. Sakura ha vuelto para quedarse.

…//…

Jiraya que habia sido testigo presencial de la entrada del grupo en la aldea, apenas si salía de su asombro cuando vio a la chica de rosada melena que caminaba tomada de la mano de su joven pupilo. La miró de arriba abajo para asegurarse de que era ella, pero no habia dudas. Nadie que él conociera tenía ese extraño color de pelo ni esos ojos tan verdes. Era la chica Haruno, la ex-alumna de Tsunade y el amor imposible de Naruto.

Ese último pensamiento le hizo recapacitar. ¿Imposible?...Por la manera en que ambos iban agarrados, no lo parecia. En un par de zancadas se posicionó junto a ellos para saludarles, pero alguien se le habia adelantado. Una chica rubia que tenía fuertemente sujeta a Sakura y que lloraba y reía a la vez mientras la estrujaba en un fuerte abrazo. Naruto por encima de las cabezas de las dos jóvenes, divisó a su antiguo maestro y esbozó una radiante sonrisa que le dio a entender al hombre muchísimas cosas. Así que alzando una ceja con picardía, le preguntó sin palabras al rubio lo que quería saber y este con un ligero cabeceo le respondió. Tantos años entrenando juntos habían creado entre ellos un vínculo en el cual no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse y que en esta ocasión le servia especialmente.

Apartándose hacia un lado, dejó pasar a la pequeña comitiva mientras los seguía con la mirada. El rubio estaba exultante. Cómo hacia años que no lo veía. Sonriendo el hombre se rascó la cabeza. Parecia que venían por fin tiempos mejores.

…//…

El peliblanco salió del local después de haber tomando un par de copas y de haber disfrutado de un buen rato de charla con Kakashi, el cual le puso al día de todo lo que habia pasado desde que fueron al encuentro de Naruto. Jiraya escuchaba con atención interesándose sobre todo en lo relacionado con la situación de la pareja, pero ahí el Ninja copia no le aclaró demasiado. O bien no sabia mucho, o por el contrario, sabia mas de lo que parecía pero no estaba dispuesto a saciar la insana curiosidad del viejo sanin. Así que, viendo que no conseguiría obtener mayor información del Hatake, decidió dedicarse a investigar por su cuenta.

Recorrió la villa entera buscando al rubio sin encontrarlo. Incluso subió a lo alto de las cabezas de piedra de los Hokages, sabiendo que era uno de los sitios favoritos a donde el chico iba cuando necesitaba pensar o quería estar solo…como aquella vez…tres años atrás…

…"_El golpetazo de la puerta al abrirse la sobresaltó de tal manera, haciéndole dar un salto que el contenido del vaso que tenia entre sus manos se derramó sin remedio sobre su atestada mesa de trabajo. _

_- ¡Aghh!..¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que llames a la puerta antes de entrar?!...¡Pedazo de diota!- gritó hirviendo de rabia al darse cuenta de quien era el inoportuno visitante._

_El joven a unos pasos de la mujer, observaba divertido como esta se afanaba patéticamente intentado secar el líquido que se esparcía sobre la madera de su mesa, usando desesperadamente la manga de su propio vestido._

_Inclinándose hacia atrás, el chico se apoyó sobre la pared y esbozó una malintencionada sonrisa ladeada._

_- Lo siento vieja…- dijo intentado esforzándose para que su disculpa sonara lo mas sincera posible, aunque sin conseguirlo realmente. – No quería molestarte, pero necesito que me des una nueva misión… ¡ya!_

_La mujer con una vena saltada sobre su frente veía con furia como la mayor parte de los pergaminos que habia sobre su mesa se estaban empapando poco a poco con su preciado sake, que por culpa del escandaloso rubio habia vertido sobre casi todos los papeles._

_- ¡Naruto!... – ronroneó amenazante mientras levantaba la cabeza lo suficiente como para poder para enfrentarlo con esa mirada que hacia temblar a la mayor parte de los shinobis de la aldea. Pero este abriendo su boca en una amplia sonrisa que dejaba ver sus blancos dientes, pareció no estar afectado por la implícita amenaza que llevaba impresa los almendrados ojos de la furiosa mujer._

_- Vamos abuela…necesito algo de acción. Sabes que llevo mucho tiempo aburrido… ¡ttebayo!_

_Tsunade haciendo una bola furiosamente con los inservibles y mojados papeles, los tiró con frustración a la papelera que tenia junto a su escritorio._

_- No tengo nada para ti…_

_- ¡Qué!... ¡como que no tienes nada!..._

_- Ya me has oído._

_El joven iba a protestar nuevamente cuando un golpe seco proveniente desde un lado la habitación llamó la atención de ambos. La pareja de rubios se volvió hacia la ventana para ver como Jiraya acababa de hacer su estelar aparición, obviando la puerta como de costumbre. La mujer que habia vuelto a sentarse, hizo girar su sillón para poder quedar de frente a su antiguo compañero de equipo._

_- ¡Vaya!...así que ya estás de vuelta…¿Eh?…Antes de lo que esperaba. ¿Qué tal te fue?.._

_- Pues bien, como siempre…ya sabes... – respondió el viejo sanin sin profundizar en la respuesta, mientras pasaba sus largas piernas por encima del alfeizar para poder entrar al despacho._

_- Si...ya imagino. Persiguiendo a todas las chicas que se cruzaban por delante tuya… ¿no viejo verde?_

_Naruto se habia acercado en un par de zancadas hasta su viejo maestro para saludarlo con un fuerte golpe en el hombro que consiguió desestabilizar al pobre peliblanco haciéndole caer de bruces y estrellarse estrepitosamente contra el entarimado suelo del despacho._

_- ¡Pero mira que eras bestia…mocoso!… un poco mas y me partes la espalda…¡animal!. _

_El hombre a duras penas consiguió levantar un poco la cabeza dejando ver una pequeña herida que tenia sobre la ceja izquierda y que lentamente iba dejando caer un hilillo de un brillante color carmesí._

_- Lo siento viejo…ya sabes que veces me cuesta medir bien mi fuerza… - añadió el joven con un casi imperceptible tinte de tristeza en la voz, que no pasó desapercibido para ambos sanins. Gentilmente se agachó para ayudar al peliblanco a levantarse, pero este rechazando su ayuda se puso finalmente en pie._

_Tsunade que habia estado observando en silencio la escena, se reclinó sobre el respaldo de su sillon y cruzando los brazos miró fijamente al ninja mas joven. _

_- Naruto... - Si tantas ganas tienes de acción,..¿Por qué no te unes definitivamente al ambu?...Sabes que podría arreglarlo._

_- No…ni hablar..._

_- Pues yo creo que es una buena idea. – intervino Jiraya, que sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, se frotaba con saliva el raspón que tenía en la frente. - Ellos siempre tienen misiones, y por supuesto son las más emocionantes.- añadió con un guiño hacia el joven rubio que lo escuchaba en completo silencio - Seria algo ideal para ti, Naruto. Además volverías a tener compañeros con los que trabajar. _

_- No me gusta. Yo prefiero trabajar solo._

_- Creí que Kakashi te habia enseñado las ventajas de trabajar en equipo…- terció Tsunade que se habia levantado de su mesa y tras quitar la mano de jiraya, se dedicaba a curar la pequeña herida que este tenia en la cabeza._

_- Ya, pero yo ya no tengo equipo.- respondió con una voz tan seria que los dos mayores se volvieron para mirarle._

_- Pues por eso mismo, baka. En el ambu formarías parte de uno nuevo._

_- Gracias, pero no. Como he dicho antes, prefiero estar solo._

_Durante unos minutos, nadie volvió a hablar. Tsunade enfrascada en la curación de Jiraya y de espaldas al joven, de vez en cuando cruzaba una mirada cómplice con su antiguo compañero, intercambiando sin palabras lo que ambos pensaban. Cuando finalizó, se dirigió hasta su mesa y rebuscando entre unos pergaminos que se habían salvado milagrosamente del desastre de sake derramado, encontró uno que le lanzó a Naruto, el cual lo cogió al vuelo._

_Mientras los azules ojos recorrían ávidamente el contenido del pergamino, la sonrisa se amplió en la cara del joven. _

_- Ahí tienes tu misión, Naruto.- escuchó decir a la hokage. - Tendrás que salir mañana a primera hora. No me falles, es una misión extremadamente importante y delicada..._

_- No lo haré, Tsunade obachan. Cumpliré como siempre….- replicó el joven de manera entusiasta antes de desparecer en una nube de humo._

_- Eso lo sabemos, Naruto… contestó la mujer al vacío que segundos antes habia estado ocupado por el joven ninja. Después volviéndose hacia Jiraya, esperó la respuesta a la petición que sin hablar estaba haciendo a su mas leal amigo. Este suspirando asintió con la cabeza._

_- No te preocupes…hablaré con él._

_Horas después y sentado sobre la cabeza de piedra del segundo hokage, Naruto miraba de manera ausente el rojizo atardecer que se cernía sobre los edificios de la aldea. Con el corazón latiendo furioso sobre sus costillas, apretaba fuertemente sus puños dejando así ganar terreno a su frustración. El leve chasquido de la piel al rasgarse le obligó a bajar la mirada hacia sus manos para ver como sus negros guantes habían sido traspasados por sus filosos dedos. Con un sonido de fastidio saliendo de sus labios, se sacó los guantes pensando que eran los terceros que destrozaba en los últimos diez días, y arrojándolos a un lado, examinó atentamente sus extremidades._

_A pesar del tenue resplandor aun fue capaz de verlas con claridad. Sus fuertes y masculinas manos que terminaban en unas afiladas garras tan peligrosas como intimidantes. Tan capaces de desgarrar y destrozar como el mas afilado de los kunais._

_De pronto levantó la cabeza y sin volver la mirada se dirigió al silencioso espía que tenia a su espalda._

_- Sal de una vez…Ero senin…ya se que llevas un buen rato ahí..._

_- ¡Vaya chico! ¡Cuanto has avanzado! ¡Hasta eres capaz de sentir mi presencia a pesar de haber ocultado totalmente mi chacra! – contestó en tono jocoso el peliblanco apareciendo justamente por detrás._

_- No hacia falta... el olor a orines ya te había delatado, viejo._

_Con un potente zape, saludó a su descarado alumno mientras tomaba asiento junto a él._

_- ¡debería darte vergüenza...hablar así de tu viejo mentor...! ¡Mendrugo!_

_Unas sonoras carcajadas fueron la respuesta que recibió, pero el hombre se dio por satisfecho al oírle reír, sobre todo después de haberlo estado observando y verle tan decaído. Cuando las risas se fueron acallando, un cómodo silencio llenó el lugar. Sentados uno al lado del otro, observaron como el sol desaparecía completamente y las primeras estrellas surgían en el abovedado cielo._

_- Naruto…_

_La voz de Jiraya, resonó en el oído del joven._

_- ¿Por qué esa negativa a formar parte del ambu?...Sigo creyendo que seria lo mejor para ti…ya que no quieres formar parte de otro equipo._

_- Ya os lo dije antes. No quiero y punto. _

_El viejo ninja se rascó la cabeza pensativo._

_- Sigo pensando que es una estupidez que intentes alejarte de todos…tienes que darles una oportunidad..._

_El peliblanco no pudo terminar porque fue abruptamente interrumpido por un gesto del joven._

_- ¡No...Ero senin! ..Es completamente inútil. Todos me ven como ya sabes tú. Antes me despreciaban por ser el contenedor del zorro, pero ahora me temen, cosa que no se que es peor. Les aterra estar a mi lado y no confían en mí. No quiero trabajar con gente así…_

_- No todos te tienen miedo, Naruto. Algunos te aprecian realmente y lo sabes... – replicó Jiraya, pero él denegó con la cabeza._

_- Si, posiblemente tengas razón, pero... - añadió en un susurro dejando la frase a medias._

_- Pero..¿Que?...Naruto._

_- No me interesa formar parte de otro equipo. Yo ya tengo un equipo. El equipo siete es "MI equipo"._

_- El equipo siete ya no existe…chico._

_Con los ojos llameantes y el brillo rojizo haciéndose cada vez más notable en ellos, se volvió hacia su maestro, provocando que este instintivamente se echase hacia atrás._

_- Sasuke algún día, logrará su venganza y regresara a la aldea y …en cuanto a ella…_

_La voz se le quebró y el viejo ninja sintió una punzada de compasión por el joven al que habia educado como a un hijo._

_- Naruto…- le llamó poniendo una mano sobre el fuerte brazo del rubio. – tienes que hacerte a la idea de que Sakura tiene ya otra vida lejos de aquí y que posiblemente no…_

_- ¡Cállate!…¡No lo digas!...¡Yo se que ella volverá algún día!..Este es su hogar…solo necesita tiempo…pero se que volverá aquí… - replicó con fiereza mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban perdiendo el tono carmesí que los habia inundado segundos antes, para volverse de límpido azul que era su seña de identidad mayor. _

_- Ella regresará a su hogar…regresará a mí.._

_Suspirando con pesar, Jiraya se dejó caer sobre la piedra para poder mirar mas cómodamente el cielo, mientras pensaba en lo injusta que habia sido la vida con su joven pupilo. Observando el oscuro cielo nocturno, deseó que el chico se hubiera enamorado de cierta jovencita de cabellos tan negros como la noche que seguramente le hubiera hecho muy feliz. Pero él sabia bien que en el corazón no se manda y que a veces este se empeña en amar a quien no nos corresponde…¿Verdad Tsunade?. Le preguntó mentalmente a la imagen de la mujer que desde niño se le aparecía en sus mas recónditos sueños durante la mayor parte de sus solitarias noches."_

El hombre sonrió al recordar esos momentos pasados. Su joven alumno habia tenido una vida dura y había sido tratado injustamente, pero su fuerza y su espíritu inquebrantable habían logrado dar sus frutos, consiguiendo que sus más hondos deseos se hicieran realidad. Por eso ahora, desde su oculto lugar de espionaje donde observaba y escuchaba la conversación que las dos jóvenes mantenían, se sentía feliz de saber que los días de soledad de Naruto parecían haber llegado a su fin. Totalmente concentrado en intentar escuchar lo más posible, le cogió tan de sorpresa como a ellas la llegada de la ninja de hierba que sabia habia sido compañera de cama de su joven pupilo en más de una ocasión.

Con lo ojos desorbitados por el entusiasmo y en precario equilibrio sobre el alerón del tejado, se inclinaba lo mas posible para no perderse ningún detalle del momento. Y es que el tema prometía…y mucho…Las imágenes de dos chicas agarrándose de los pelos y revolcándose por el suelo…le hacia babear..Literalmente.

Frustrado, medio se dejó caer por el lateral del edificio buscando una posición mejor ya que el cuerpo de la chica de trenzas le tapaba el rostro de Sakura y así difícilmente podría captar la expresión de la pelirosada cuando la otra le reclamara por el amor del joven. No cabía duda de que en esa ocasión sacaría un material de un valor inigualable para sus escritos. Frotándose las manos de la emoción, buscó su catalejo dentro de su mochila y acuclillado sobre la pequeña montera de una ventana se dedicó a observar. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que la ninja de la hierba se marchó sin que hubiera estallado ningún altercado entre ellas.

Totalmente defraudado siguió observando a las dos kunoichis que nuevamente se habían quedado solas. Durante unos minutos de escaso interes, nada fuera de lo normal pareció suceder, así que cansado de esperar, se puso de pie dispuesto a irse para buscar mejores puntos de recolecta de información, pero apenas habia iniciado el camino, cuando un golpe fortísimo seguido de una potente vibración hizo tambalear de pronto el edificio en el que se encontraba, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y mandándolo finalmente a volar derechito al suelo donde quedó incrustado en el acerado a varios centímetros de profundidad. Apenas conciente tras el duro porrazo y con un pulsante chichón del tamaño de un melón en la cabeza, que iba creciéndole por momentos, solo atinó a escuchar a la pelirosa gritar…" ¡Esa puta!...

…///….

Naruto abría la boca como un pez fuera del agua incapaz de decir nada coherente. Justo en frente de él, Sakura y una "muy" desnuda Naoko se asesinaban con la mirada dentro de la sala de su pequeño apartamento. Los verdes ojos fulminaban a la rubia mientras los puños de la chica se apretaban hasta quedar blancos. El joven sabía lo que venia. Si no actuaba rápido, ambas se sacarían los ojos en menos de un santiamén,

- ¿Qué coño significa esto?

La voz falsamente tranquila de Sakura, se escuchó en la habitación haciendo sonreír perversamente a la rubia.

- ¿Qué crees tú que puede significar…Sakura?

La chica se acercó a la rubia hasta quedar a menos de dos palmos de distancia de la otra y subiendo un poco los ojos la miró severamente.

- Así que a esto te referías con lo de compartir… ¿no es así?..

La chica de las trenzas adelantó una mano y tomó un pequeño mechón de rosados cabellos de su rival y empezó a enroscarlo en uno de sus dedos.

- En realidad preferiría tenerlo para mi sola, pero podríamos llegar a un acuerdo…

Este momento podría ser el sueño de cualquier pervertido. Ese pensamiento le hizo recordar inmediatamente a su maestro, que estaba mas que seguro deliraría de placer con solo estar allí presente. Pero a él en particular, la situación no le agradaba en absoluto. Conocía bien a la rubia y sabia de lo que era capaz. Era una mujer sin mucho sentido de la moralidad. Perfecta para disfrutar de un buen revolcón, pero para nada mas. En silencio se maldijo por no haber pensado en que todo esto podía pasar en cuanto volviera a la aldea y no haber previsto antes como solucionarlo.

Adelantando un paso se colocó junto a ellas para poder intervenir. Quería a la rubia fuera de sus vidas y especialmente lejos de la pelirosada. Por nada del mundo permitiría que algo pudiese estropear la relación que habia comenzado con la chica a la que siempre habia querido.

- Esto…Naoko yo creo que mejor...

El ninja no pudo terminar su frase, ya que en menos de un segundo, la rubia ya se habia colgado de su cuello para pegársele como una ventosa. Ante la furiosa mirada de Sakura, Naoko comenzó a restregarse y a buscar furiosamente su boca para besarlo, mientras Naruto totalmente apurado intentaba apartarla sin mucho éxito.

De pronto, la pelirosada que habia empezado a resoplar como un toro furioso, extendió el brazo y cogiendo a la chica por una de sus trenzas, la apartó de su novio girándola y arreándole tal guantazo que la hizo atravesar con la cabeza la pared mas cercana. Luego volviéndose hacia el rubio que con las manos en alto intentaba en vano explicarse, le dio un certero puñetazo en los morros que lo envió volando hasta la cocina donde quedó empotrado dentro del horno.

Cuando pudo salirse de allí, medio arrastrándose y cubierto de hollín, volvió hasta el salón a tiempo de ver como la rubia con la nariz chorreando sangre, se lanzaba como un tren expreso contra la pelirosada que la esperaba con esa cara de poseída, que solía poner cuando se enfadaba y que Naruto habia aprendido a temer especialmente. Tragando saliva, decidió no intervenir por su propia seguridad y se dedico a observar desde detrás del sofá en silencio como se desarrollaba la pelea, ajeno a otros ojos que entusiasmados vigilaban desde la ventana.

Es silencioso espía, acuclillado en su escondite no perdía detalle de nada. Mirándolas fijamente, cualquiera diría que Sakura llevaba las de perder. La rubia era más alta y aparentemente más atlética. Una ninja de élite, como él sabía bien, pero por otro lado, la furia de la pelirosada era temible y la fuerza bruta que era capaz de desarrollar haría temblar al más experimentado luchador. No por nada habia sido la aprendiz mas aventajada de Tsunade, reconocida como las mas bruta entre las brutas de todas las tierras ninjas.

Con una sonrisilla perversa, sacó una pequeña y vieja libretita y una pluma para empezar tomar notas como un poseso. Si no se equivocaba, la pobre rubia terminaría como si le hubiera pasado por encima una manada de rinocerontes en estampida.

Naruto cerraba los ojos ante cada golpe que la ninja de la hierba recibía por parte de su "dulce amada". Por un lado sintió lastima de la chica, pero _"mejor ella que yo"_...- no pudo evitar pensar al ver como quedaba despatarrada sobre el montón de astillas que antes era uno de sus sillones.

Moviéndole un repentino pinchazo de compasión, creyó que era el momento detener aquella masacre, pero no pudo llegar a evitar que Sakura arrojara a la otra por la ventana.

- Pe...pero…pero no puedes echarla así a la calle, Sakura-chan… Está completamente desnuda…¡¡Auch!!...

La respuesta le llegó en forma de bota voladora que recibió en plena frente haciéndole un nuevo chichón.

- ¡Y qué mas dará si seguro que su culo está mas visto que el monumento de las cabezas de los hokages!... ¡idiota!... pero si tanto te preocupa, ahí tienes su ropa… ¡Dásela y que se tape la muy guarra! – respondió la chica mientras le arrojaba con furia un atillo de prendas para que se las tirase por la ventana.

Naruto se asomó y vio como la rubia molida aunque de pie y furiosa, insultaba e intentaba taparse ante las risas y los comentarios de los curiosos.

Cuando recibió su ropa, la cogió y dándole a Naruto una mirada de puro odio, desapareció tras una nube de humo. El joven entonces se volteó lentamente para enfrentar a la chica de pelo rosa, que lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y rechinando los dientes.

- Y tú… ¿Qué tienes que explicarme…Naruto Kun?..

El joven Uzumaki sintió la sangre helarse en sus venas y erizarse los vellos de su nuca. Jamás en toda su vida habia sentido tanto miedo….

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Finalmente no he puesto una pelea de chicas en el barro, como le hubiera gustado a Kurahara, pero espero que no os haya defraudado. **

**También quiero agradecer a ale.21 frog, dannya6, Stephy-NejixHinatafan, Leonardo, Loquin, rlmileneos por sus comentarios sin los cuales no me sentiría tan inspirada para escribir.**

**Fern25 **


	23. Chapter 20 El final de la espera

Finalmente parece que puedo actualizar el fin de semana como prometí….Y que conste que me ha costado. En este capítulo ha habido partes que se me han resistido un poco, pero finalmente he decidido dejarlo tal como está.

Así que ahora os dejo para que podáis leerlo y me digáis que os ha parecido.

Besos, Fern25

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

**Capítulo 20 - El final de la espera **

No podía evitarlo. Por mucho que quisiera no podía evitar la sutil sonrisilla que aparecía en su bello rostro ante la imagen que tenia ante si. Una imagen poco habitual, pero no por ello menos sorprendente.

Nuevamente desvió su mirada de los aperitivos que estaba preparando para mirar hacia el centro de la habitación donde con los codos sobre la mesa y aguantando una bolsa de hielo apoyada descuidadamente sobre su tremendamente hinchada mejilla, un rubio alto y fuerte se encontraba sentado con un aire compungido en medio de su cocina.

Sobre la misma mesa, acababa de poner tres tazas de humeante té que esperaban para ser tomadas, junto a un enorme y sangrante filete que después de haber estado un buen rato colocado sobre el ojo del joven para evitar el moretón, habia sido devuelto nuevamente al plato.

La morena se acercó a la mesa para dejar una bandeja de fino cristal cubierta con pastas y dulces de tentador aspecto, que servirían para acompañar a las infusiones, y después, de manera bastante trabajosa intentó acomodar su pesado y voluminoso cuerpo en una de las sillas. Su marido en un gentil movimiento, la ayudó retirando un poco hacia atrás el mueble y ella con una dulce sonrisa le agradeció el gesto. Mientras tanto, el rubio aun sumido en sus meditabundos pensamientos, dejaba su perdida mirada reposar sobre las delicadas figuras que las volutas de humo dibujaban sobre las tres tazas.

El castaño alargó su mano para tomar una de las bebidas y acercarla a su mujer, mientras aproximaba el plato con los pasteles hasta su meditabundo huésped.

- Toma y come. ¡A ver si así cambias esa cara de una vez!...

- No me apetece…gracias…

Los dos Hyugas se miraron sorprendidos. Muy mal tenia que estar el rubio para no querer comer…

- Son tus pastelillos favoritos, Naruto kun. Esos de crema que tanto te gustan..

- Gracias Hinata, pero estoy desganado.

El castaño bufó y suavemente le dio una palmada de ánimo en el hombro.

- ¡Venga ya, tío!..Tampoco es que sea para tanto…¡Estas haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena!

La rubia cabeza se alzó de repente dejándole ver a los otros dos jóvenes, el brillo inigualable de sus azules ojos y de paso, el intenso morado que adornaba uno de ellos.

- ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?!…¡Joder Neji!..¡Si casi se ha armado la tercera guerra mundial en medio de mi apartamento..

El hyuga se reclinó hacia atrás haciendo equilibrios con las patas traseras de su silla mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

- Bueno…eso era de preverse…conociendo a Sakura y estando la otra por medio pues… ¡tú veras!..

- Vale, ¡pues que lo pague con Naoko!...aunque eso ya lo hizo y... ¡de qué manera! - reconoció en voz baja recordando el estado en que quedó la rubia. - ¡Pero no conmigo que no tengo culpa de nada...! – añadió después.

Un silencio leve siguió a sus palabras interrumpido solo por el monótono sonido de las uñas de Hinata tamborileando sobre la mesa con impaciencia.

- Bueno… solo una pequeña parte de la culpa. - rectificó el rubio viendo como las cejas de la joven se elevaron en un gesto de incredulidad ante sus palabras.

- Esta bien… ¡gran parte de culpa, pero no toda! ¿De acuerdo?..- Estalló finalmente preguntando a la chica que lo miraba achicando los ojos. La morena asintió sonriendo mientras pasaba suavemente una mano sobre su prominente barriga. Naruto viendo el dulce gesto sintió su enojo desaparecer en un momento y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- Tienes mucha suerte, Neji. Casado con una mujer maravillosa, que te quiere y que pronto te va a dar un heredero – dijo entonces volviendo su mirada hacia el heredero del clan Hyuga. - Espero que sepas valorar lo que tienes.

El castaño adornó su cara con una de sus escasas sonrisas mientras apretaba suavemente la mano de su esposa.

- Eso hace mucho tiempo que lo sé, Naruto. Pero no soy el único afortunado. Tú también lo eres…Estoy seguro de que Sakura te quiere. Si no, no te aguantaría tío…

- Si, supongo que tienes razón, pero… ¿Por qué Sakura no podía ser un poquito más…? no sé…… ¿tierna?.. – preguntó en voz baja el rubio, dando un pequeño suspiro.

- Porque entonces no la querrías como la quieres. – respondió la chica a su vez...

- Vale de acuerdo. Tenéis razón. Admito que siempre me ha gustado su carácter…explosivo. Pero esta vez hubiera preferido que hubiera sido algo mas reposada.

Neji dejó escapar una risita que hizo bufar una vez más al rubio.

- ¡Joder Neji, ponte en mi lugar...! no sabes la que organizó en mi casa. Cuando acabó de vapulear a Naoko, se enfrentó a mí hecha una verdadera furia. ¡Empezó a revolearme un montón de cosas mientras me gritaba una sarta de improperios que habrían enorgullecido a Kiba si la hubiera escuchado! Y luego cuando creí que se le habia pasado, ¡se acercó sutilmente para después darme más palos que a una estera! ...No pude decir ni "mu", simplemente me dejó hecho un trapo antes de sacarme de mi casa de una patada… ¡de mi propia casa…ttebayo!

Hinata le acercó nuevamente la taza de te y uno de los dulces, acompañándola esta vez de una de sus mas tiernas sonrisas.

- ¿Y no intentaste hablar con ella?...no sé..¿explicarle?

- ¡Ja! No hubo forma…Hina chan…- respondió el rubio mientras finalmente cedía ante el hambre y se metía de un solo bocado el pastel entero en la boca provocando un gesto de desagrado de Neji, que le tiró inmediatamente una servilleta para que se limpiase.

- Mmmm …como ya te he dicho, ni siquiera me dejó hablar… – continuó masticando ruidosamente y tragando de golpe el contenido que tenia en la boca ayudándose con un sorbo de té. - Simplemente me arrió con lo primero que tenía a mano con todas sus ganas y que para mi desgracia era una sartén de hierro que pesaba como tres toneladas…y me dio la del pulpo. Y eso no es todo…ha dejado la casa como si fuera un derribo…

- Vamos Naruto kun…ya verás como pronto se le pasa… - añadió la joven conmovida ante el aspecto desolado del rubio. - ¡dale tiempo! … seguro que solo ha sito un pequeño arrebato…

El rubio rió con amargura.

-¡No lo creo… tú no viste su cara ni como rechinaba sus dientes mientras me golpeaba!... ¡Daba miedo!...

Hinata no pudo reprimir una risita que hizo que Naruto desviara su desamparada mirada hacia ella.

- Eso... ¡ríete tú también...Hinata chan!...al final voy a ser el cachondeo de toda la aldea…

- Y eso seria terrible…- terció el moreno entre risas. – el gran Uzumaki molido por una mujer…y echado a la calle por putero…

- ¡Déjalo estar Neji! – intercedió suavemente Hinata intentando hacer callar las carcajadas de su marido cuando vio como Naruto apoyó su derrotada cabeza sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo.

- Pero todo eso en el fondo no me importa. ¡Total estoy acostumbrado a sus golpes!...Lo que no quiero es que ella esté enfadada conmigo. No soportaría que no quisiera verme mas… - sonó tristemente la voz del joven haciendo que el matrimonio lo mirara esta vez algo mas preocupados.

- Todo lo que hemos pasado, todo por lo que hemos luchado, para que esto acabe así. Solo por una tontería…- continuó quejándose el joven

- Tú lo has dicho, Naruto. Es una tontería – intercedió el Hyuga tratando de levantar el ánimo de su amigo. - y creo que Sakura caerá por su propio peso y se dará cuenta mas tarde o mas temprano de que ha sacado las cosas de madre y de que ha exagerado bastante…

- No estoy del todo acuerdo contigo, Neji y tampoco creo que sea una tontería…- terció entonces la morena, captando la atención de los dos hombres. – Y a ti… - añadió entonces dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Naruto. - ya te avisé hace tiempo lo que podría ocurrirte si seguías con tu relación con esa….uhmmm…mujer.

- Pero cariño…él no es culpable de que esa joven se resistiese a dejar la relación…

La joven volvió sus blancos ojos hacia los de su marido tan iguales a los suyos, pero con un gesto tan serio pintados en ellos, que provocó que Neji tragase saliva con dificultad.

- Esto…Parece que no agrada, ¿no querida?..

La chica giró la cabeza haciendo ondular la negra seda de sus cabellos.

- No se trata eso. No estamos hablando de una antigua novia que aparece y por la cual Sakura le monta una escena de celos infundados, estamos hablando de una…tipa- añadió la joven con un tonito sarcástico en la voz. - con muy mala reputación y bien ganada por cierto, que se presenta desnuda, monta un show en casa de Naruto y que le dice a Sakura que mas o menos pretende que hagan un arreglito entre todos…mientras tú te quedas alelado…¿no es así, Naruto kun?

El joven solamente asintió en silencio. Entonces la morena se volvió hacia su marido.

- Si algo así te hubiera pasado a ti, cariño…- añadió con intención poniendo los vellos de punta al genio de los Hyugas. - yo también te hubiera dejado las cosas bien claritas, antes por supuesto, de haberte puesto directamente las maletas en la calle. Así que no digas que no es su responsabilidad. Gran parte de culpa la tiene Naruto por no haber dejado en claro las cosas con esa ...chica, mas aun sabiendo como es.

- Eso ya lo sé, Hinata chan. Ya he reconocido mi estupidez. – reconoció Naruto tristemente. - pero lo principal y lo único que importa es… ¿Qué voy a hacer si ella no quiere perdonarme?...

…//….

El bamboleo del carro se detuvo repentinamente sacándola del duermevela en el que habia caído. A duras penas consiguió espabilarse y medio arrastrándose se acercó a la grieta mas grande que le servia de improvisada ventana para atisbar al exterior. La tarde esta cayendo y los dorados reflejos del sol alumbraban lo suficiente como para poder ver la actividad que habia empezado a su alrededor.

El sonido de unos pasos la alertó e inmediatamente se apartó de la pared de su celda y se volvió hacia la puerta que segundos después se abría para dejar ver a un individuo encapuchado que haciéndole señas la obligó a salir.

Ya a fuera puedo observar mas detalladamente a su alrededor. Tal y como supuso una expedición de aproximadamente una treintena de personas acompañaban al carromato donde ella iba confinada. Multitud de monturas y carros se encontraban en medio de un pequeño claro donde parecia que iban a asentar un campamento. Varias personas se afanaban montando tiendas y acondicionando el espacio. Con los ojos como platos, se dedicaba a obtener la máxima información pero un brusco empujón en la espalda la obligó a echar el paso y caminando la llevaron hacia un recodo medio oculto por la vegetación donde un pequeño riachuelo hacia un remanso.

Uno de sus vigilantes resultó ser un mujer y esta la acompañó mas adentro en la foresta donde le permitieron que hiciera sus necesidades y se aseara un poco. Le dieron ropa limpia y luego la acompañaron nuevamente hacia su celda donde la volvieron a encerrar después de hacerle llegar un nuevo cuenco con comida y agua.

Sentada sobre la basta madera de la tarima escuchaba el ruido del exterior y ojeaba por el agujero de vez en cuando, pero nada fuera de lo normal parecia suceder. Terriblemente cansada cuando la noche finalmente llegó, se arrebujó en la manta que le habían facilitado e intentó dormir un poco, pero unos lejanos cánticos la sorprendieron y nuevamente volvió a su posición de vigía. Una enorme y brillante luna llena iluminaba el cielo con un extraño y tétrico resplandor, creando sombras difusas que junto a los extraños ritos que parecían estar celebrando, le pusieron los vellos de punta.

Entre los participantes que se agrupaban en circulo alrededor de una hoguera, pudo ver a su antiguo amigo Ninsei que desprendiéndose de su capa se quedaba frente al fuego con el torso completamente desnudo y en el cual se podían apreciar uno serie de extraños símbolos pintados. Sus cuencas oculares tan negras y vacías como la vez en que las vio tan de cerca, estaban mirando al vacío como si pudieran ver más allá y su cabeza levemente levantada permitía ver un escalofriante gesto de éxtasis plasmado en su faz.

El sonido de los cánticos de repente cesó y uno de los encapuchados se acercó hasta él portando una pequeña urna de metal. En una de sus manos un puñal enjoyado resplandecía a la luz de la hoguera y tras recitar una breve letanía en un lenguaje desconocido, lo deslizó sobre el pecho de Ninsey haciendo brotar una delgada línea de sangre que fue recogida por otro individuo en un cáliz de plata.

Aya reprimió un jadeo al ver la escena. Por un momento temió que el hombre hundiese el puñal en el pecho del que fuera su amigo. A pesar de saber que en ese cuerpo el que habitaba era alguien desconocido, no podía evitar sentir un sentimiento de angustia por él.

Sin embargo ese pequeño alivio solo le duró unos instantes porque un minuto después, vio con tristeza como un pequeño cervatillo era trasladado a una especie del altar donde con un certero tajo en el cuello, era sacrificado. La sangre del animal que aun se movía entre espasmódicos gemidos, fue utilizada para dibujar unos extraños símbolos y runas en el suelo rodando la hoguera, justamente en frente de Ninsei y sobre el pecho de este, mezclándola con la suya propia. Este ajeno a todo, se mantenía inmóvil mientras todos los presentes empezaban a entonar nuevamente una monótona letanía.

Durante varios minutos estuvieron orando en ese desconocido lenguaje mientras un par de encapuchados llevaban con gran esfuerzo hasta el interior del círculo, un brasero de metal, el cual llenaron con el resto de la sangre del desdichado animal.

Al poco rato la sangre comenzó a hervir llenando de un repugnante olor el aire. Esa pareció ser la señal para que uno de los hombres vertiese el contenido de la urna sobre la marmita, provocando que una espesa y densa humareda de color rojo se elevara profusamente sobre el recipiente formando intrincadas volutas.

Aya debido a la distancia, no había podido ver bien que era lo que contenía la caja, pero parecia ser algún tipo de sustancia polvorienta. A renglón seguido, otro de ellos se acercó portando la copa que tenia la sangre de Ninsey. En ese momento todos se callaron y el silencio invadió el lugar. La mujer desde su oculto puesto de vigía, sentía la garganta secarse en parte por el miedo y en parte por el asqueroso humo que se le introducía por la boca y la nariz.

Con dedos temblorosos, desgarró un trozo de la manta que tenia para taparse y se la puso sobre la mitad inferior de la cara para evitar el pútrido olor. Con el trapo anudado sobre la cara, se acercó nuevamente al orificio en la madera a tiempo de ver como después del haber volcado el rojo contenido de la copa sobre la hirviente sangre, una forma cada vez mas tangible empezó a formarse en el interior del espeso humo. Horrorizada contempló como finalmente la figura de un hombre se materializó delante de Ninsei que con la boca abierta dejaba escapar un halo de blanquecina niebla que era absorbida por el hombre misterioso. Ese proceso duró escasamente un minuto, tras el cual todos empezaron a gritar un nombre mientras se postraban a sus pies. Todos excepto Ninsei, que tras tambalearse por unos segundos cayó aparentemente sin vida en el suelo.

…//…..

Algo mas animado después de su charla con la pareja, salió a la calle dejando que la fresca brisa nocturna despejase su mente y dispuesto a ver como podría arreglar las cosas con Sakura, pero nada mas avanzar un par de pasos un repentino escalofrió le recorrió de inmediato haciendo que todos sus extremadamente agudizados sentidos reaccionaran al unísono.

Un nauseabundo olor a muerte flotaba en el aire, así como un extraño silencio. El cielo de un apagado negro no dejaba vislumbrar ni una sola estrella y un tibio y pegajoso aire envolvía el ambiente. Una sensación vagamente familiar le recordó donde habia sentido eso antes y su corazón momentáneamente se detuvo.

De inmediato sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre y sus instintos mas primitivos despertaron. El mal rondaba muy cerca y su presencia era cada vez más fuerte y poderosa. Como una bala se dirigió a lo que quedaba de su apartamento buscando su bien mas preciado para asegurase de que se encontraba a salvo. Casi volando por los tejados su figura era apenas visible para el ojo humano, convirtiéndose apenas en algo mas que un rápido borrón.

En menos de un minuto llegó hasta su casa entrando sin muchas ceremonias por una de las ventanas del piso superior. Rápidamente bajó las escaleras hasta el salón para ver como una Sakura con los ojos desencajados miraba hacia la tétrica luna desde uno de los ventanales antes de volver la vista de sus desencajados ojos verdes hacia el joven.

- Puedes notarlo… ¿verdad? – preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz.

En menos de un parpadeo él estaba junto a ella rodeándola en un protector y fuerte abrazo.

- Si…

- Es igual que aquella vez…La misma sensación que esa vez en que ambos estuvimos a punto de morir. - añadió apretándose mas contra el firme torso del rubio buscando inconscientemente su protección.

- Pero la espada esta ahora aquí,… a salvo… ¿Qué es entonces?...- preguntó elevando su asustada mirada hacia su pareja.

El rubio suspiró sobre sus rosados y perfumados cabellos, para apoyar después su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la joven.

- Pues creo que nuestra espera ha llegado a su fin. Al parecer su legítimo dueño ha decidido finalmente venir por ella…

…//….

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Perdonad lo posibles errores. He querido subirlo cuanto antes, ya que de no hacerlo hoy seguramente no podría hasta dentro de unos días.**


	24. Chapter 21 El principio del fin

Después de una eternidad, he vuelto. Casi me da vergüenza pensar en el tiempo que hace que no actualizo. Pero en fin, ya no tiene remedio. El caso es que no me habia muerto, ni estaba desaparecida por ahí. Simplemente me habia tomado un pequeño descanso, en el cual, me he dedicado a otros menesteres y obligaciones pendientes. Además por otro lado también tenía muchos magníficos fics pendientes de leer y con los que quería ponerme al día.

Pero ahora ya estoy aquí e intentaré ir actualizando este y mis otros fics con mayor frecuencia.

LOS PERSONAMES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

**Capitulo 21 – El principio del fin. **

Titiritando a causa del irrefrenable terror que la consumía, se enroscó sobre sí misma en posición fetal, como vana protección. En su fuero interno sabia que nada podría evitar, su ya segura muerte. Ese…ser…que habia surgido del extraño y terrorífico ritual no era humano y podía sentir la maldad que exhalaba incluso desde aquella prudencial distancia. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo le quedaría de vida y como acabarían con ella. Terribles imágenes de horrorosas torturas inundaban su mente, pero sin duda lo que mas dolería era saber que nunca volvería a ver a su querida nieta y que la dejaba en un mortal peligro.

Acurrucándose en los restos de la manta, intentó reprimir los sollozos sin conseguirlo. La fortaleza le abandonaba y fue plenamente consciente de que, definitivamente, este seria su fin.

El sonido de unos apresurados pasos la alertaron haciéndola entrar un estado de terror total. Con los ojos desorbitados miró hacia la entrada esperando a que esta se abriese y su potencial asesino entrase por ella. Con los latidos de su propio corazón atronando en sus oídos, vio como la puerta se abría lentamente y en silencio, dejando ver claramente dibujado en el hueco que quedaba, el contorno de una silueta que resaltaba contra la penumbra que la pálida luna otorgaba al exterior. Con la boca completamente seca y en un movimiento desesperado, se alejó arrastrándose hasta que su espalda chocó violentamente contra la pared opuesta en un inútil intento de fuga. La figura entró en el cubículo y se acercó como un rayo hasta ella que instintivamente abrió su boca para dejar salir un grito, pero este no llegó a formarse ya que una mano grande se posó con fuerza sobre sus labios taponándole la boca e impidiéndole chillar. Luego un leve susurro pidiéndole silencio y unas palabras dichas por una voz conocida, le pararon literalmente el corazón.

- Shss...Tranquila Aya…soy yo.

…///…

Con un sutil movimiento Neji cambió de postura, al sentir el leve hormigueo en el hombro que le provocaba el haber estado un buen rato en la misma postura y apoyado sobre la dura pared. Sin hacer ruido, enderezó la espalda y disfrutó del repentino alivio que le produjo el destensar sus agarrotados músculos. Apenas habia podido descansar un par de horas a gusto, cuando uno de sus propios hombres se habia presentando en su casa con un recado de Tsunade sama. Como líder de los Hyuga, habia sido convocado de urgencia al despacho de la hokage, y esa era la razón por la que habia tenido que abandonar el calido lecho y la dulzura de los brazos de su esposa para estar allí esperando, con el resto de personas que también habían sido llamados por la rubia mandataria.

Sin apenas inmutarse y con la frialdad que le caracterizaba, su blanca mirada recorrió la sala observando a todos los presentes y analizando cada una de sus reacciones.

Shikamaru, a su lado y con aspecto adormilado conversaba en voz baja con Kakashi, Yamato, Inoichi y Chouza, mientras Jiraya en su lugar favorito sobre el marco de la ventana observaba a su vieja amiga en silencio. El gesto de Neji cambió a uno de total desagrado cuando sus ojos se posaron por un segundo en los ancianos del consejo, pero inmediatamente se desvió hacia Sakura, que sentada frente a la mesa de su antigua maestra y mortalmente pálida, se mordía las uñas de forma nerviosa sin percatarse de Shizune, que a su lado le acercaba una taza de té. Naruto, por el contrario se paseaba impaciente dentro del espacioso despacho de Tsunade mientras el resto esperaban a que esta tomara la palabra.

Finalmente la rubia cabeza se alzó desviando sus ojos del documento que atentamente habia estado estudiando.

- Ya tengo el informe del escuadrón de rastreo que envié anoche…

Naruto detuvo sus agitados pasos y junto con el resto, clavó su mirada en ella ansiosa y llena de curiosidad.

- Están acampados a pocos kilómetros de aquí y tal y como pensábamos.

- Estupendo, pues entonces solo hay que ir a por ellos. ¿no?... - dijo alegremente Kiba que se encontraba junto a su hermana mayor, entusiasmado ante la idea de una buena pelea.

- Bueno…la cosa no es tan fácil. – respondió Tsunade mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba hasta colocarse junto a su amigo de blancos cabellos. Este se hizo a un lado para dejarle sitio junto a la ventana y retomó la palabra donde la habia dejado la mujer.

- El escuadrón ambu ha traído mucha información. Aya Erizawa esta viva y como nos temíamos, es su prisionera.

Saura dio un respingo y por primera vez levantó la vista para fijar sus verdes ojos en su maestra.

- ¿Ella está…está bien?..

Tsunade asintió con una leve sonrisa.

- Aparentemente está ilesa. No te puedo decir mucho más pero al menos sabemos que camina por sus propios pies y no parece estar herida.

Un hondo suspiro de alivio escapó del pecho de la joven y una esperanzada luz brillo en sus ojos embelleciendo aun más su rostro. Desde que habia llegado al despacho no se habia atrevido ni a preguntar. El miedo que tenia de saber que su querida abuela hubieras sufrido algún daño o que hubiera muerto, le atenazaba el corazón y le desgarraba el alma. Cruzó su mirada con Naruto que le devolvió a cambio un guiño travieso y una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, que consiguió que su corazón se agitara y su cabeza empezara a dar vueltas. La voz áspera voz de Jiraya la sacó de su ensueño y la devolvió a la cruda realidad.

- …Se trata de un grupo de no mas de una treintena de personas. Esto no representaría ninguna clase de problema para nosotros, pero…

- Ya sabia yo que habría algún pero…- apostilló nuevamente Kiba, recibiendo un zape de su hermana que le obligó a callar. Jiraya, ignorando al joven Inuzuka, retomó la conversación.

- Al parecer cuentan con apoyos inesperados.

- ¿Qué clase de apoyo, Tsunade sama?

Shikamaru fijó sus oscuros ojos en su suegro que era quien habia realizado la pregunta, para después desviar la mirada hacia la mujer, en espera su respuesta. Lentamente tragó saliva intuyendo la información que iban a recibir no le iba a gustar para nada.

- Pues que al parecer el líder no es…precisamente…humano.

- ¿Y qué es…precisamente? – preguntó entonces el joven Nara.

- No lo sabemos exactamente…pero creemos que es algún tipo de entidad espiritual. Posiblemente la reencarnación de un demonio o algo así…

Un repentino murmullo llenó la sala. La cabeza de Tsunade se movió lentamente agitando sus rubias coletas.

- Además, tampoco estamos seguros de que sea un solo demonio el que está en ese grupo. Es posible que haya alguno más.

La noticia no les hacia ni pizca de gracia. El tratar con seres sobrenaturales no era lo mejor que les podría pasar. La sombra y los recuerdos de las veces que habían tenido que enfrentarlos, sobrevoló sobre el ánimo de todos. Y si encima eran mas de uno, la cosa se ponía aun peor. Los ojos de Naruto, por el contrario brillaron con una furiosa pero ansiosa luz que los dos sannin captaron inmediatamente, pero que el joven rubio ocultó oportunamente instantes después cuando acudió junto a una aun más pálida Sakura para pasarle un protector brazo sobre sus hombros.

- Si, ya lo habíamos notado, Tsunade sama. – intervino entonces la hermana de Kiba, intentando ocultar sin conseguirlo el temblor de su voz. - Hasta aquí llega su repugnante olor... – Añadió arrugando su nariz con un gesto de asco.

Todos se miraron unos a otros en silencio sin hacer ningún comentario. Cada uno perdido en sus propias meditaciones hasta que Kakashi se adelantó hacia el centro y tomó la palabra.

- Pero bueno, no sé porqué esas caras de asombro si desde un principio ya lo sospechábamos. Si no me creéis, pensad en el origen de todo esto. La propia espada, que es en si un objeto maldito. Todo lo que ha acontecido alrededor de ella está relacionado con ese mundo. No tenemos que sorprendernos por eso a estas alturas. Además…- terminó lanzando una dura mirada. - ni que fuese la primera vez que luchamos contra seres así...

- Eso es cierto. – apostilló Chouza. – Ya tenemos experiencia en ese campo…

Varias voces se alzaron apoyando la opinión de Kakashi y Naruto finalmente focalizó su azulada mirada para preguntar a la mujer. - Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer vieja?...

La mirada de Tsunade se centró en la pareja que formaban su antigua alumna y Naruto, que acuclillado a su lado la abrazaba con fuerza. Después de meditarlo un momento, le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Sakura y le contestó al joven.

- Bien…enviaremos una fuerza de asalto y les presentaremos batalla...

Todos acogieron sus palabras y asintieron conformes a su decisión, especialmente la chica de rosada cabellera que exhaló un enorme suspiro de alivio. Tsunade entonces se dispuso a dar las órdenes oportunas, pero fue repentinamente interrumpida por la voz de uno de los ancianos.

- Creo que te equivocas en tu decisión, querida.

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia donde los miembros del consejo permanecían sentados. Tsunade se acercó a su mesa y se apoyó contra ella.

- ¿Si?...y eso... ¿por qué?

- Por que en base a la información que tenemos, debemos tomar otra postura más…prudente…

Por nadie era ignorado que para la quinta hacia mucho tiempo que el trato con los miembros del consejo habia colmado su paciencia. A duras penas podía soportar su presencia y mucho menos sus inoportunas opiniones. Por eso prácticamente le costaba la misma vida tener que escuchar sus comentarios, máxime cuando sabia que iban a ser contrarias a sus propias decisiones. Por eso, no pudo evitar el tono de hastío que se impregnó en sus palabras al contestar al hombre.

- ¿Y cual seria esa postura?..si puede saberse...

- Pues está claro, Tsunade. No creo que sea prudente dejar que la aldea corra ningún peligro.- empezó a decir con sus nudosas manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas. - Hay que negociar con ellos. Llegar a un acuerdo y si eso implica que debamos devolverles el artefacto, pues se hace y dejamos que se vayan en paz…

- Pero… ¿qué está diciendo este viejo?... ¡Está loco!.. – Respondió el rubio furioso mientras se levantaba con la mano de Sakura aun fuertemente apretada entre las suyas. – ¿Por qué cojones le tenemos que escuchar?

- ¡Naruto!...¡Cállate! ¡Deja que Tsunade lo solucione!… - le amonestó Jiraya intentando calmar un poco los ánimos que se estaban empezando a caldear mas de la cuenta.

Todos miraban al consejero que impasible ante las serias miradas de las que era objeto, parecia mantenerse en su postura. Tsunade se alejó de la mesa donde estaba apoyada y de manera decidida dio un par de pasos hacia su interlocutor dispuesta a dejar las cosas claras de una vez, pero antes de llegar otra figura se interpuso rápidamente delante de ella, cortándole el paso y con el cuerpo temblando de rabia..

- Creo que se le olvida que aun tienen a mi abuela de rehén- empezó diciendo Sakura mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños.- Si le damos lo que piden, no tendremos con que negociar y su vida valdría menos que nada…La matarían…

- Bueno, sabemos que estas cosas ocurren. Aparte de que esta no es nuestra guerra. Este asunto no nos concierne para nada.

La joven con un rugido de rabia se abalanzó hacia delante dispuesta a golpear al hombre pero su maestra la sujetó con fuerza y dejó que Naruto que se habia acercado raudo junto a ella, se la llevase pataleando entre gritos e insultos de nuevo hasta su sitio, Después, Tsunade se irguió amenazante frente al hombrecillo.

- Aya nos contrató para protegerla- comenzó a decir con voz serena pero fría. Muy en su papel de alta dignataria. - Y nos pagó muy generosamente para hacerlo. Konoha nunca ha dejado una misión sin acabar y esta no va a ser la primera vez…

- Pues me temo que tendrá que ser así, querida. – Intervino la miembro femenina del consejo. – Porque yo estoy plenamente de acuerdo con Homura. No nos queda otra opción…Y tú, como hokage tienes que saberlo mejor que nadie.

- Si la dejamos a su suerte, morirá- Añadió en un susurro tratando de evitar que su comentario fuese oído por su alumna, que de pie y en el otro extremo de la sala escuchaba a Shizune que hacía un esfuerzo titánico por intentar calmarla.

- Eso no lo sabemos con certeza, pero si ocurre, pues mala suerte. Así es la vida. A todos nos llega nuestra hora. En las refriegas siempre por desgracia hay alguien que perece. Las cosas son así. La Sra. Erizawa ha tenido la desgracia de estar en medio.

El joven Uzumaki en menos de una milésima de segundo habia abandonado su lugar junta a su chica y habia prácticamente volado hasta posicionarse frente al consejero con una ira homicida pintada en el rostro. Poco después, Neji, Kakashi, Jiraya y Yamato aunaban fuerzas para intentar sujetarlo, esta vez a él, y evitar que le arrancara la cabeza.

La voz de Koharu se dejó oír por encima del escándalo que se habia organizado en medio del despacho.

- ¡Tsunade. Eres la Hokage de Konoha!. ¡Haz valer tu posición y pon orden aquí.!

Un fuerte golpe consiguió calmar repentinamente los ánimos y a duras penas Naruto se serenó lo bastante como para que lo pudieran soltar.

- Tienes razón. Yo soy aquí la Hokage y mi decisión es ley.

Sus duros ojos castaños se clavaron desafiantes en los ancianos y tras un leve silencio cargado de intención, continuo hablando.

- Iremos a rescatar a Aya Erizawa y si hace falta lucharemos hasta el final. Somos ninjas de Konoha y nunca abandonamos a uno de los nuestros. Sakura nos necesita y le brindaremos todo el apoyo que precise, y no hay nada mas que decir.

La anciana abrió la boca dispuesta a decir algo, pero un gesto de la rubia la hizo desistir.

- Esa ha sido mi última palabra. Podéis marcharos.

Con la cara descompuesta por la rabia y la frustración, los miembros del consejo se levantaron y en silencio abandonaron el despacho ante la atenta mirada de todos. Tsunade los vio salir sin despegar sus labios y casi sin respirar. Una mano grande y cálida se posó en su hombro dándole un suave pero incondicional apretón. Sin volver la vista sabía a quien pertenecía esa mano. La misma que habia estado siempre para ella. Con un gesto ausente colocó la suya mas pequeña sobre la masculina y le correspondió con una suave caricia.

…/…

Medio a rastras consiguió sacarla de la carreta, a pesar de que la mujer casi colapsó en sus brazos. Se alejaron en silencio del bullicioso campamento procurando pasar lo mas inadvertidos posibles y evitando mirar atrás. Con la femenina mano apretada firmemente en la suya, tironeaba de ella obligándola a avanzar. Le habia costado la misma vida convencerla para que volviese a confiar nuevamente en él. Y la verdad es que no podía culparla. En menos de 48 horas habia pasado de ser su mejor amigo a su peor pesadilla, para luego pretender retomar el puesto de más fiel compañero.

Después de interminables y angustiosos minutos, consiguieron salir del cerco de luz que producían las fogatas. Arrastrándose entre los matorrales y sobre el pedregoso terreno llegaron hasta la relativa seguridad del bosque, donde pudieron respirar algo más tranquilos. Durante un breve lapso de tiempo, descansaron con sus espaldas apoyadas el grueso tronco de un árbol. Aya con su pecho aun congestionado por los profundos jadeos se volvió hacia el hombre y lo observó largamente en silencio. Él sintió la aguda mirada de la mujer y las preguntas que se agitaban en su mente. Con una triste sonrisa hizo un gesto de negación.

- Luego, Aya. Cuando estemos a salvo te diré todo lo que quieras saber…

Apenas unos minutos mas tarde, la obligó a levantarse y apoyándose uno en el otro continuaron avanzaban penosamente a través del bosque. Ninsei se tambaleaba debido a que apenas le quedaban fuerzas. El durísimo ritual al que habia sido sometido, habia mermado su resistencia hasta mas allá del límite. De hecho, estaba convencido de que debía su salvación en gran parte, a que probablemente le habían dado por muerto cuando cayó sin sentido junto a la hoguera. Pero gracias a que estaban bastante entretenidos adorando a su nuevo amo, no se percataron cuando consiguió arrastrarse fuera del círculo y poder finalmente escapar de sus captores. Luego el llegar hasta la improvisada prisión de Aya y poder liberarla, fue relativamente más fácil.

Llevaban casi dos horas caminando y por una vez agradecía el tiempo que estuvo poseído por ese maldito, ya que esto le permitió conocer el camino y facilitarle la huida, pero por otro lado, Aya estaba casi en estado de shock, y prácticamente habia que cargarla ya que apenas podía caminar por sus propios medios. Esto era un gran problema. Maldecía en silencio el estar tan débil, pero sacaba los arrestos necesarios para seguir e intentar salvar la vida de la única persona que le que le importaba y que le quedaba en su solitaria existencia.

…//…

El movimiento de las hojas era apenas imperceptible. Solo un ojo agudo y experimentado habría notado que no habia brisa suficiente como para agitar las ramas aunque fuese de manera tan leve, sino que era provocado por algo más. Pero eso nadie lo percibiría jamás y los causantes seguirían en su perfecto anonimato y continuarían pasando totalmente desapercibidos tal y como habían sido entrenados para ello.

Los observadores pares de ojos contemplaban todo el proceso en completo silencio. Nada escapaba de sus atentas miradas. Todos los datos eran sistemáticamente archivados en sus memorias para ser notificados a su líder en cuanto acabaran con su misión. La primera información ya habia sido enviada con éxito y lo que recabaran a partir de ahora sería para ampliar los datos que ya tenían.

Después de unas horas viendo las interminables muestras de sangrienta exaltación por fin averiguaron lo más importante. Con los ojos como platos fueron testigos de algo nunca antes visto. Un indescriptible temor se adueñó de ellos y rápidamente se pusieron en camino hacia la aldea. La Hokage debía conocerlo cuanto antes. La vida de todos dependía de ello.

Saltando con la agilidad mas propia de ardillas que de humanos, avanzaron por el bosque angustiados deseando llegar a su destino cuanto antes, pero faltando escasos kilómetros, escucharon ruidos de alguien que avanzaban penosamente entre la foresta. Se agazaparon y ante sus sorprendidos ojos aparecieron una pareja con las ropas raídas y en estado lamentable que caminaban con gran esfuerzo. No hizo falta mucho para que adivinaran quienes eran y en décimas de segundo se presentaron ante ellos para auxiliaros y llevarlos a salvo.

…//…

- Voy a ir con vosotros…

La frase dicha con una convicción extrema hizo que los tres pares de ojos se volvieran hacia ella.

- No..

La rosada cabeza se giró rápidamente y enfrentó la azulada mirada con decisión.

- Perdona, pero es mi decisión y ..VOY… a ir con vosotros. – replicó la chica haciendo especial hincapié en la frase.

El joven dio un par de pasos y se colocó frente a ella intentado intimidarla con su altura, pero ella mantenía su firmeza y no se aminaló ante su seria mirada.

- De eso nada. TÚ.. te quedas aquí y esperas que todo haya acabado.

Naruto habia empleado el mismo tono que ella para intentar zanjar la discusión, pero Sakura no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ahí. Alzando su cabeza le dirigió una expresiva mirada mientras apretaba los puños con frustración.

- No creo que tú tengas mucho que opinar al respecto. Si Tsunade sama me lo permite, pienso ir…

- En esta ocasión, a mi pesar y sin que sirva de precedente, creo que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Naruto. – intervino entonces la aludida. -Lo más conveniente es que permanezcas aquí y esperes. Estás demasiado involucraba en el tema para participar en esta misión.

- Pero Tsunade sama… - La joven se acercó a su maestra con la angustia dibujada en su rostro. - Yo..yo necesito ir…¡tengo que ir…!..¡no puedo permanecer mas tiempo aquí sin saber nada!..

Antes de que la mujer pudiese replicar, la puerta se abrió repentinamente y Shizune entró como una bala en el despacho sorprendiendo a todos. Tras intercambiar unas palabras con la rubia, salió nuevamente como una exhalación. Tsunade con una enorme sonrisa en la cara se volvió hacia su aluna.

- Querida, no va a hacer falta que vayas a ninguna parte. Los ambus han encontrado y rescatado a tu abuela y a otro hombre que iba con ella con vida y acaban de entrar con ellos por las puertas de Konoha.

**Fin del capitulo.**

Bueno aquí os dejo esta entrega. A partir de ahora empieza la parte final de esta historia. Supongo que será cuestión de dos o tres capitulo como mucho. Espero también que me perdonéis los posibles fallos, pero no he tenido tiempo de repararlo ya que quería subirlo cuanto antes.

Y ya sabéis,…Para bien o para mal, espero vuestros comentarios.

Un abrazo, Fern25


	25. Chapter 22 Conociendo al enemigo

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

**Capítulo 22 - Conociendo al enemigo.**

Los verdes ojos no se despegaban ansiosos de la figura de la mujer que recostada sobre un cómodo sillon y con los ojos cerrados, respiraba entrecortadamente. De rodillas a su lado y tomando firmemente su mano en la suya, la observaba con insistencia recorriendo su agotado rostro y apartando con cariño los castaños cabellos de sus sudorosas sienes.

- Sakura…

La voz cansada apenas era algo más que un leve susurro pero a la chica le hizo palpitar el corazón con el retumbar potente de mil tambores. Acercándose aun más, colocó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de la mujer en una cariñosa caricia.

- Estoy aquí abuela…justo a tu lado.

La mujer alzó sus párpados y un verde tan intenso como el de su nieta, brilló en sus cansados ojos.

- Creí que nunca volvería a verte, querida…Temí que mi vida habia llegado a su fin sin darme la oportunidad de poder verte otra vez…

- No pienses en eso ahora…Ya estas a salvo...- respondió mientras acercaba su propia cara al rostro de la mujer para rozar su mejilla con cariño. - … De nuevo estamos juntas y nunca volveremos a separarnos...Te lo prometo…

La tierna escena era contemplada por varios pares de ojos que, en un respetuoso silencio, dejaban que las dos mujeres pudieran expresar lo que sentían al reencontrarse tras el angustiante y penoso tiempo que habían estado separadas.

Apenas habían pasado quince minutos desde que la puerta del despacho de la Hokage se habia abierto para permitir el paso de dos fornidos ambus que escoltaban a la pareja formada por Aya y Ninsei. Ante la sorpresa de todos, los dos civiles claramente cansados y destrozados, entraron tambaleantes y apoyándose mutuamente en el interior de la estancia.

Sakura nada mas verlos, se lanzó con un grito hacia ellos y encerró a la mujer en un férreo abrazo que casi la deja sin conocimiento por falta de aire. Llorando y riendo a la vez, la obligó a sentarse en uno de los sillones para inmediatamente arrodillarse a su lado y abrazarse con fuerza a su regazo. Durante largos minutos estuvieron en esa postura bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, que algo avergonzados ante la intimidad de la escena, agradecieron el gesto de Tsunade indicándoles que abandonaran la estancia para darles mayor privacidad en su reencuentro.

Finalmente solo Naruto, Tsunade y Jiraya, que se mantenía a cierta distancia junto a la ventana y por supuesto Ninsei, permanecieron en la habitación con ellas. Este último en silencio y con el gesto pesaroso, las contemplaba con un inmenso dolor plasmado en sus ojos. Dolor que no pasó desapercibido por Naruto, que bastante incómodo y sin poder demorar más la situación se acercó al hombre.

- Sr. Yumi…yo quería…

Los aguados ojos del hombre se elevaron para mirarle y el rubio sintió aun más profundamente esa sensación de malestar. Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y retomó la palabra.

- Esto…Puede que sea difícil que me crea,…ya que fui precisamente yo quien…bueno…ya sabe…- el rubio vacilaba procurando encontrar las palabras mas adecuadas que le permitieran explicarse, pero le estaba resultando tremendamente difícil.

- Esto…Sr. Yumi… en realidad lo que yo quería… – dijo intentándolo nuevamente. - …pues era…era darle mi pésame…

Ninsei sacudió despacio la cabeza y alzando una mano lo hizo callar.

- Sé lo que intentas hacer. También adivino que quieres disculparte por la muerte de mi hijo Ginta, pero… no es necesario.

El dolor y la angustia era tan profunda en su voz, que todos incluyendo a Sakura y su abuela se giraron para prestarle atención.

- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Naruto. En realidad hiciste lo que debías….yo...yo no puedo culparte. – dijo girándose y dándole la espalda al shinobi rubio.

- Sr. Yumi…

Naruto se acercó un paso y extendió una mano enguantada hacia él. El hombre ladeó el rostro para mirarle y después negó con la cabeza. Durante interminables minutos se mantuvo en silencio con la cabeza agachada mientras todos se mantenían callados esperando. Finalmente se volvió de nuevo hacia el rubio.

- Si alguien aquí es el culpable de lo que ha pasado, ese he sido yo…Toda la culpa es mía y solo mía. Yo soy el único responsable y quien debe cargar con la culpabilidad de la muerte de mí…mi... único hijo…de mi Ginta...

La última parte de su monólogo se quebró en un amargo sollozo que no dejó indiferente a nadie. Sakura con la mirada prendida en el que podía haber sido su suegro, no notó como su abuela intentaba separarse de su abrazo hasta que sintió como soltaba una de sus manos.

- Ninsei…

La dulce voz de Aya llamándole le obligó a alzar la cabeza para mirar a la mujer que se había puesto en pie y apoyada en su nieta se acercaba lenta y dificultosamente hasta ellos.

- Por favor, déjalo. No te atormentes mas…

En un par de pasos, Aya completamente conmovida se encontraba a su lado y pasando una mano por su cara secaba las calientes lágrimas que mojaban el dolorido rostro de su amigo.

- No, Aya. Tengo que contarlo. Tengo que sacar todo esto de mí. Me hace daño mantenerlo y callarlo,… aparte de que deben saber lo que se les viene encima. No solo se trata de mi obligación, sino que se lo debo a la memoria de mi hijo.

- Bien entonces. Si tiene que hacerlo, hable que le escuchamos. - intervino Tsunade seriamente haciendo uso de toda su autoridad mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente en su sillon tras su imponente mesa.

Naruto se acercó hasta el hombre y tomándolo del brazo lo acompañó hasta uno de los sillones que quedaban libres y le obligó a tomar asiento, quedándose él de pie justo detrás. Aya se acomodó nuevamente en el que ocupaba antes y Sakura arrastró una silla para sentarse junto a su abuela, ya que no pensaba apartarse de ella por nada del mundo. Finalmente Jiraya se apoyó en el filo del escritorio de la rubia atento a lo que iba a escuchar.

- Todo esto comenzó hace poco mas de seis años…- empezó a decir cerrando los ojos para evocar mejor todos sus recuerdos. - Mi hijo Ginta siempre fue un chico aplicado y estudioso. Era bueno en casi todo…- añadió sin esconder el orgullo que rebosaba en su voz. – Pero se decantaba por el estudio del arte, la arqueología y la Historia. Tenia toda su habitación llena de fotos de excavaciones y recortes de periódicos sobre hallazgos encontrados en cualquier parte del mundo. Se entusiasmaba con los libros y relatos de viajes y con las historias de civilizaciones ocultas o desconocidas. En los veranos siempre viajaba a países remotos para conocer de propia mano las tradiciones y culturas más exóticas y vivir en carne propia las experiencias más emocionantes.

Sus ojos llorosos se posaron sobre la rubia dignataria que a su vez lo miraba fijamente.

- Era un aventurero nato. Un idealista y un soñador….A veces cuando era niño solía decir que él no debería haber nacido en esta época, que se sentía desfasado. Por el contrario, le hubiera gustado ser un explorador, o guerrear en las cruzadas, o incluso...- añadió el hombre con una triste sonrisa. - un conquistador de nuevos e inexplorados territorios. Sus infantiles sueños de grandeza me hacían reír y nunca me preocupé de que hubiera nada más detrás de aquellas ideas, que los alocados sueños de un chiquillo.

- Todo eso es muy bonito……- intervino Jiraya impaciente. - pero ¿qué tiene que ver con lo que nos atañe?…

Tsunade le propinó un buen golpe para hacerlo callar y después hizo un gesto cortés a Ninsei para que continuase su relato, dándole a su vez a su ex-compañero una mirada de advertencia.

- Lo siento, me estoy yendo por las ramas. Pero solo quería ponerles en antecedentes del carácter que tenia mi hijo…- aclaró el hombre con pesar.

- No te preocupes, Ninsei…- intervino entonces Aya.- Te escuchamos. Sigue por favor…

- El caso es que cuando tuvo que empezar la universidad me dio a entender que quería cursar su carrera en Oxford, al igual que hice yo. El hecho me llenó de orgullo y accedí a pesar de entristecerme la idea de separarnos por tanto tiempo…

Repentinamente se quedó en silencio y desvió la mirada para enfocarla en un punto alejado a través de la ventana.

- Debería haberme negado…quizás así nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

- ¿A que se refiere?..

El hombre miró a Sakura antes de responderle en un susurro.

- Por que allí fue donde Ginta encontró la espada.

…///…

- ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

La joven se sobresaltó al no esperar encontrarse con él a esas horas de la mañana, plantado en su cocina.

- ¡Dios!...me has asustado…- dijo poniendo una de sus manos en el pecho, como queriendo aguantar su desbocado corazón. Luego tomando un sorbo de agua, para ayudarse a tragar lo más rápidamente posible lo que tenia en la boca, añadió. - Simplemente me dio hambre y pensé en levantarme a desayunar. Pero...y tú... ¡Que rápido has vuelto!...

- Tsunade nos dio un rato libre y vine a echarte un ojito…- respondió enarcando una ceja y dejando escapar una pícara sonrisa al observar los restos del desayuno que adornaban los labios de su esposa. Ella al darse cuenta, se giró rápidamente dándole la espalda mientras trataba de limpiar frenéticamente los restos de la roja mermelada con una servilleta.

Divertido ante el gesto de pudor de su esposa, el joven rodeó su cintura en un veloz movimiento, abarcando con sus fuertes brazos el abultado vientre femenino.

- Solo estaré poco rato. Tengo que volver en media hora. - respondió haciéndola girar y posando sus labios sobre los de ella.

- Humm… ¡Neji!... ¡estoy tra...tratando de desayunar y tengo la boca llena!...- dijo intentando apartarlo con una mano, mientras sostenía una tostada en la otra.

- No me importa…- respondió el castaño saboreando con deleite el dulzor de la mermelada que manchaba una de las comisuras de la femenina boca de su bella esposa. - uhmmm…De frambuesas…Me encanta…

Con un sensual ronroneo, volvió a apresarla en un abrazo cálido y siguió besándola con ternura.

- Te he echado de menos…

Hinata rió con una risa leve y cantarina, a la vez que hacia un movimiento para apartarse un poco de su efusivo marido y acercarse hasta la encimera de la cocina.

- Pero si solo has estado fuera un par de horas…

- Lo sé. - reconoció Neji observándola mientras la chica apartaba una humeante tetera del fuego y la colocaba en la mesa junto a dos tazas. - pero supongo que a estas alturas ya debes saber que no sé estar lejos de ti.

La joven Sra. Hyuga alzó las cejas divertida y esbozó una preciosa y deslumbrante sonrisa que hizo aletear el corazón del joven.

- Anda, toma- le dijo mientras le hacia llegar una taza humeante. - Aquí tienes un poco de te. Está recién hecho.

El ambu sonrió y se sentó a la mesa junto a ella, para degustar la aromática bebida. Durante unos minutos estuvieron en silencio, disfrutando de la mutua compañía, pero Hinata notaba que su estoico marido estaba nervioso e inquieto, a pesar de que lo escondía casi perfectamente debajo de su fría fachada…pero solo..."casi".

- He estado pensando…- dijo de pronto el joven dejando la taza vacía sobre el platillo. - Hace mucho tiempo que no ves a la familia de tu madre... ¿verdad?...Deberás echarles de menos. Sobre todo a esa prima tuya con la que tenias tanta afinidad... ¿como se llamaba?... ¿Sayuri? …

- Si…Sayuri-chan.- afirmo Hinata con una sonrisa. - Aparte de ser mi prima favorita, también puede decirse que fue mi mejor amiga por mucho tiempo.

- Ya...y… ¿Cuanto hace que no la ves?

- …Uhmm... Casi dos años…- respondió después de pensarlo durante un momento. – Si la verdad es que es bastante tiempo, pero espero que ellos puedan venir a vernos cuando nazca nuestro bebe... ¿Por qué lo preguntas...?

- Bueno he estado pensando…

- Eso ya lo has dicho…- le cortó la joven con una risita.

- No me interrumpas, por favor. – replicó el joven. - Decía que quizás podrías ir a visitarla tú antes del nacimiento de nuestro hijo…

- ¿Visitarla?... ¿yo?... ¿Ahora? - La joven lo miró con sorpresa e incredulidad. Neji asintió con una sonrisa y ella le señaló su abultado vientre alzando una ceja.

- ¿Te olvidas que llevo el equipaje a cuestas, Neji?... ¿cómo se te ocurre?..Estoy a dos semanas de salir de cuentas.

- Ya lo sé. – respondió él levantándose de la silla para colocarse a la espalda de su mujer. - Pero creo que te vendría bien un cambio de aires…- Con dulzura apoyó sus fuertes manos sobre los femeninos hombros empezando a masajearlos con cariño.

- … aparte de que por supuesto no viajarías sola. Varios de mis hombres te escoltarían durante el trayecto y...

- ¿Qué me estás ocultando, Neji?...

Al oír el tono serio de la voz femenina, las manos del joven Hyuga se detuvieron inmediatamente, dejando de lado las suaves caricias que estaba dando a su mujer.

- Pero… ¿Qué dices, mujer?...Solo creo que sería bueno que visitaras a tus parientes…Sé que pasas mucho tiempo sola, sobre todo cuando Hanabi y yo estamos de misión...

Hinata se levantó de la silla y miró seriamente a su esposo que mantuvo su impenetrable semblante frente a ella. Pero tanto tiempo juntos no era en vano. Ella sabía leer cada gesto y cada mirada, y no le resultaba difícil descifrar lo que el joven ocultaba.

- Estás preocupado por mi seguridad y quieres alejarme de la aldea, ¿verdad?...

El silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo pero la joven no se dio por vencida.

- ¿Qué está pasando?... dime

Neji desvió finalmente la mirada para posarla en la luz que empezaba a filtrarse través de las blancas cortinas de la espaciosa cocina.

- La aldea va a ser atacada…

- Eso ya ha pasado otras veces…

- Si…pero esta vez es distinto. No sabemos la magnitud del peligro que nos acecha y además, tú…

La voz se apagó y las palabras no terminaron de salir por la boca del castaño.

-…estoy embarazada…- finalizó Hinata la oración que su esposo habia dejado inconclusa.

- Si…

- Bien…Estoy embarazada, es cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que esté inútil. No pienso irme. Esta aldea es mi hogar y yo soy una ninja más de…

- Tú eres mi esposa y la madre del futuro heredero del clan Hyuga. – le interrumpió Neji con dureza. - Tu lugar es manteniendo a salvo tu vida y la de nuestro hijo y si eso es a mil kilómetros de aquí, así será.

Los ojos pálidos de Hinata resplandecieron con un sorprendente brillo de resolución. Apretando con fuerza sus puños y alzando la barbilla replicó.

- Efectivamente, soy la esposa del líder de mi clan y la madre del heredero, por lo tanto mi sitio está junto a mi esposo y mi familia. Y…no pienses ni por un momento que me harás cambiar de opinión. Si quieres que me vaya tendrás que obligarme por la fuerza…

Neji la escuchaba con la boca abierta, asombrado ante su repentino arranque de decisión.

- Y no creo…- continuó diciendo con una maliciosa sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. - que quede muy bonito que el líder de un clan tan prestigioso como el nuestro sea visto llevando a rastras a su embarazada esposa mientras intenta deshacerse de ella… ¿Verdad?...

- ¡Tú...no...!...

- ¡Yo si!..- cortó rápidamente la joven el posible mandato de su esposo. - No pienso dejar de ninguna manera que me saques de aquí. Así que… ¡puedes quitarte esa estúpida idea de la cabeza, porque no me pienso ir!..Si hace falta, gritaré como una salvaje alertando a todos los vecinos…te lo advierto...

Hinata se acercó a su marido y tras ponerse de puntillas para besarle, le guiñó un ojo con picardía y salió de la cocina dejando a un perplejo Neji intentado digerir las palabras de su dulce y "obediente" esposa.

…///….

Todos esperaban impacientes a que el hombre continuase con su relato, pero este parecia tomárselo con calma. Eran unos recuerdos dolorosos y le costaba casi la misma vida el ir poniéndolos en palabras.

- No sé exactamente de qué manera supo de la existencia de la espada, - dijo continuando con su penoso relato. - pero el hecho es que se las ingenió para obtener bastante información sobre su posible paradero y junto con sus alocados amigos de la facultad, se lanzaron a su búsqueda pensando que iban a vivir una gran aventura…¡que ilusos!...

Sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza, el hombre la bajó apesadumbrado. Tras un tenso silencio, Aya tomó suavemente su mano y se la apretó con cariño para darle ánimos. Él a su vez, le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué sucedió después?...

- Tras varios meses de intensa búsqueda, localizaron su emplazamiento exacto, y después de preparar concienzudamente el viaje, llegaron hasta el monasterio donde estaba escondida. Los monjes no sospecharon de ellos en ningún momento ya que se presentaron como unos inocentes excursionistas perdidos. Les dieron alojamiento y comida, y cuando los religiosos dormían se pusieron a buscarla ayudados de un viejo mapa.

- Pero… ¿Cómo podía estar un arma tan peligrosa tan escasamente vigilada?...¿No se suponía que vuestra organización se encargaba de su custodia?..Entonces…¿Cómo estaba en poder de unos monjes? - preguntó Tsunade aun sin comprenderlo. - Era una autentica irresponsabilidad por vuestra parte.

- Entiendo que piense así, pero creíamos que la mejor manera de mantenerla oculta era precisamente esta. Alejándola del mundo y que nadie supiese de su existencia. Casi todos los monjes ignoraban que semejante artefacto estaba enterrado prácticamente bajo sus pies. Solo el viejo abad era conocedor del secreto, al habérselo trasmitido su antecesor.

- Y... ¿donde estaba exactamente?...- intervino el sanin de pelo blanco tan asombrado como su compañera ante lo que estaba oyendo. - ¿Debajo del colchón del abad? ¿Dentro de un barril de harina?...o ¿quizás la usaban para cortar el queso?… Me parece increíble la falta de sesos de esta gente. Se hacen cargo de algo tan peligroso y luego se la dan a un puñado de viejos frailes para que la custodien…. ¡Es el colmo de la estupidez!

- ¡Jiraya!.. – le llamó la atención nuevamente la mujer pero este se volvió para mirarla, sin flaquear ante sus ojos llameantes.

- Tsunade... ¡no me mandes callar! Tú sabes también como yo que son una panda de aficionados. ¡Por culpa de su irresponsabilidad, esa…cosa… ha sido la culpable de que hayan muerto personas inocentes¡

- Ero senin…Eso lo sabemos, pero no creo que cargar a nadie con la culpa arregle ahora mismo nada…

En un alarde de inesperada madurez, el rubio cortó la perorata de su viejo sensei después de ver la cada vez más descompuesta cara de Ninsei.

- No te apures, Naruto. En el fondo sé que tiene razón. Con el paso de los años la hermandad se fue relajando y prácticamente nos olvidamos de lo peligrosa que era.

- Volviendo a la historia, Ninsei…- intervino entonces Sakura. - ¿Qué pasó cuando Ginta encontró el arma?...

El hombre sonrió levemente a la chica y volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Tal como como dije, no les fue difícil hallarla. Estaba escondida en una pequeña y oculta cripta a la que solo se tenía acceso por una entrada secreta que habia bajo uno de los altares de la vieja capilla. Justo al lado de la imagen de un ángel custodio. – aclaró mirando a ninja de pelo cano. – Aprovechando la noche, se adentraron en ella y llegaron hasta la estancia donde estaba guardada. Allí encontraron una hornacina tallada en la piedra en cuyo interior reposaba un viejo arcón de madera de cedro asegurado con una cerradura de plata.

- No diga mas….Dentro estaba la espada…¿Cierto?

Naruto se había aproximado más aun al hombre debido a su curiosidad. Este asintió en silencio.

- Así..¿Sin mas?...- volvió a preguntar el joven perplejo. – ¿sin ninguna protección?..¿Ningún jutsu?..¿Ningún hechizo?..¿Nada?...

- En la pared habia talladas unas runas druidas que creaban un campo de protección, pero al parecer con el pasar de los años perdieron su efectividad.

- No puedo creerlo… - Esta vez fue Sakura quien intervino, levantándose también y acercándose a su novio. – Es cierto que son unos auténticos irresponsables. ¿Cómo no se les ocurrió tener una vigilancia mas estrecha sobre ella?...

- Sakura…- La chica se volvió para mirar a su abuela que la llamaba en voz baja. - Déjale seguir hablando. No es momento para reclamos…

- Así es…- intervino nuevamente Tsunade. - Siga por favor…

- Pues…como decía, encontraron el arcón con la espada dentro. Sin pensar en el posible peligro, hicieron saltar la cerradura y abrieron la caja. Inmediatamente quedaron deslumbrados por ella y de manera inconsciente Ginta la cogió…y esa fue su perdición. Él mismo me confesó hace poco que solo quería verla y que ni por asomo se le pasaba por la cabeza sacarla de su lugar de custodia, pero cuando la vio, no resistió la tentación y la tomó. A partir de ahí. Todos quedaron bajo su embrujo y se convirtieron en sus sirvientes.

- Hasta ahí quedó bastante claro, pero..¿Como llegó la espada hasta Japón y por qué permaneció aquí?

- Evidentemente mi hijo la trajo. Al final de su primer año de universidad, me hizo saber su deseo de volver a nuestro país, alegando que no se encontraba a gusto en Inglaterra. Yo no vi ningún inconveniente y accedí a que terminara sus estudios aquí. Durante estos últimos años, su conducta era bastante normal. Tenia un grupo de amigos, tenia una novia a la que adoraba….- al decir esto último sus ojos se desviaron a Sakura que apartó la mirada algo incómoda. – y tenia la vida típica de un joven de su edad, pero hace un par de meses empecé a notar un cambio en su actitud. Estaba violento y bastante nervioso. Me ocultaba cosas y salía a horas intempestivas de la casa, inventando falsas excusas. Por un momento llegué a pensar que andaba con algo de drogas…pero finalmente descubrí la razón.

Al decir esto último, todos se dispusieron a prestar aun mas atención. Tsunade incluso, se adelantó poniendo los codos sobre la mesa con un gesto de interés.

- Un día le hice creer que me iba de viaje por negocios sin ser cierto. Le habia oído quedar con un amigo en la cabaña de caza que tengo en una propiedad cerca de las montañas, y le conté esa historia para que se sintiese mas confiado. Por eso no sospechó cuando me acerqué esa noche para espiar lo que hacían. No me fue difícil entrar. Apenas habia vigilancia. Me colé por una puerta trasera y me adentré en el salón donde estaba mi hijo reunido con una decena de personas. Lo que vi me dejó con la boca abierta. Estaban realizando algún tipo de ritual alrededor un objeto que estaba sobre una mesa. Cuando me acerqué sentí como se congelaba la sangre en mis venas. Era la espada y lo que estaban haciendo era una ceremonia para liberar el espíritu del verdadero dueño del arma.

- ¿El verdadero dueño?...¿no estarás hablando de…?

- Si Aya. Estaban tratando de sacar el alma del caballero Uskull que se encontraba retenida en el interior de la espada.

- y… ¿lo...lo consiguieron?

- Me temo que si.

- Entonces…- preguntó Naruto. – ¿Está diciendo que el líder de esa panda de asesinos que está acampado ahí fuera, que ordenó que mataran a los padres de Sakura, y que intentó acabar con ella y conmigo, es un tío que lleva varios siglos muerto?

- Básicamente…si. Es su alma corrupta y malvada la que sigue aquí.

La tensión era tanta que casi se podía palpar. Todos lo miraban con los ojos fuera de las órbitas, ante lo que acababan de oír. Ya no solo se trataba de artefactos diabólicos y demonios. Ahora también intervenían fantasmas…

- La espada estaba íntimamente ligada al alma del caballero.- empezó a aclarar el hombre, viendo la perplejidad reflejada en los rostros de sus oyentes. - A fin de cuentas fue forjada para él. Por eso al ser puesta nuevamente en circulación, ella instintivamente buscó a su legítimo dueño.

- Pero un espíritu no puede estar sin un cuerpo físico…Eso lo sabemos todos.

- Cierto, Hokage sama. El ritual era para que mi hijo se convirtiese en el contenedor del alma de ese monstruo hasta que pudieran crear una envoltura corpórea permanente para él.

- ¡Esperen un momento!...

Todos miraron nuevamente al Naruto que se habia adelantado hasta el centro de la habitación.

- Si yo liqui…, bueno…si Ginta murió..- rectificó sobre la marcha sintiendo sobre su cogote la mirada de advertencia de Sakura. - ¿Cómo puede estar el alma por ahí todavía flotando como un globo?...Debería haber desaparecido otra vez… ¿no?

- No, porque mi hijo nunca llegó a recibirlo. Otra persona lo hizo en su lugar.

- Ah..¿Si?...Entonces… ¿Quién?...

Ninsei levantó la mirada y la clavó en los azules ojos del Uzumaki.

- Yo…Yo fui el receptor del espíritu de Uskull.

…//….

Apenas habia transcurrido una milésima de segundo, cuando un kunai estaba sobre su cuello. Rápidamente Jiraya se posicionó a la espalda de Naruto, mientras Sakura y Tsunade se colocaron a sus flancos. La joven puso una mano sobre el fuerte antebrazo del rubio intentando llamar su atención, pero este seguía con su fiera mirada sobre el hombre al que tenia agarrado por el cuello y al que amenazaba con el filo de su arma.

- Naruto… ¡Suéltalo!..

- No voy a hacerlo. Este tío es un asesino. Y todos lo habéis oído al igual que yo.

- He dicho que lo liberes… ¡ahora!...

Los azules ojos se desviaron hasta la rubia que con voz imperativa le ordenaba la liberación de su presa.

- Pero...vieja… ¿No lo entiendes?..Él es…es…- titubeando sin encontrar el término adecuado que definiera lo que quería decir, el joven trataba de hacer comprender a los demás su postura.

- No, Naruto. Te equivocas. El es otra victima más. Te lo aseguro…- intervino la abuela de Sakura que preocupada por el bienestar de su viejo amigo, se habia acercado a ellos.

- ¿Otra victima?... ¡ja!..Permíteme que lo dude…Seguro que estaba compinchado con su hijo desde el principio.

- El me salvó…

- ¿Quién sabe si todo este rollo de liberarla, Aya, era solo una trampa para meterse en la aldea?...No podemos fiarnos…

- Nunca lo sabremos si no lo dejas explicarse… ¿no crees?..

Las palabras de Jiraya parecieron meter algo de cordura en la cabeza del shinobi, que lentamente empezó a liberar su fuerte agarre. Jadeando e intentando coger aire, el hombre se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo. Aya se agachó y puso un protector brazo sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?...

Ninsei asintió como pudo ya que apenas tenía resuello para hablar. Durante unos minutos se mantuvieron en esa postura, arrodillados en el suelo mientras Aya le abrazaba para reconfortarle.

- ¿Se encuentra mejor? – Preguntó la rubia al rato.

- si…gracias...

- ¿Podemos seguir entonces?

- si…

- Bien…Entonces díganos… ¿Cómo ocurrió Sr. Yumi?..- volvió a preguntar Tsunade. -¿Cómo tomó posesión de usted y no de su hijo?

- Pues...cuando me di cuenta de lo que iba a pasarle a Ginta, no lo pensé. Lo aparté de un empujón, me coloqué en su lugar y antes de darme cuenta, habia absorbido la esencia maligna de ese sujeto.

- Sr. Yumi...

Todos se volvieron para ver a Sakura que con la cara más blanca que el papel miraba sin casi parpadear al hombre arrodillado.

- ¿Fue usted?... ¿Ordenó usted matar a mis padres?

Lentamente este se puso de pie apoyándose en la mano de Aya.

- No, Sakura.- le respondió mirando con franqueza los verdes ojos de la joven. - Yo no fui. Ni siquiera sabia en las condiciones que habían muerto hasta hace dos meses. Lo supe en el momento en que el alma de ese maldito entró en mí.

Aya lo ayudó a sentarse nuevamente y le alcanzó un vaso de agua. Tras dar un largo sorbo, continuó.

- Durante el tiempo que albergué en mi interior el alma de Uskull, este intentaba poseer completamente mi consciencia pero yo no se lo permitía. Luchaba con todas mis fuerzas aunque cada vez me debilitaba más. Mientras…por decirlo de alguna manera, "compartimos" mi cuerpo, averigüe todo y así supe la verdad sobre la muerte de tus padres.

Los verdes ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, pero a pesar del dolor, se mantuvo en silencio escuchando atentamente.

- Él quería obtener el amuleto a toda costa y creía que estaba en poder de tu madre. Envió a mi hijo a que los asaltara cuando iban de regreso a la aldea para sonsacar toda la información posible, pero tus padres no lo tenían ni sabían nada al respecto y por eso… les mató.- Sus ojos se empañaron mientras hablaba pero siguió hablando de forma mecánicamente. - Luego, al tener acceso a mi mente, adivinó que quien lo guardaba era tu abuela, por eso ordenó que entraran en su casa aquella noche. Sin embargo, como yo no sabía exactamente el lugar donde tu abuela lo tenía escondido, no pudieron hallarlo. De hecho, el único dato que conocían era que ella lo guardaba en su despacho, por eso fueron directamente allí a intentar localizarlo.

- Y si como dice, ese… ente o espíritu…o como quiera llamarlo, estaba en su interior pero más o menos, era capaz de mantenerlo a raya, ¿Cómo se las ingeniaba para ponerse en contacto con sus seguidores y con su hijo?

Ninsei se rascó el mentón y devolvió la mirada a Jiraya que esperaba impaciente por la respuesta a su pregunta.

- A pesar de mis intentos, habia veces en que el cansancio y el sueño me vencían, y entonces yo ya no era dueño de mi cuerpo. Él aprovechaba esos momentos y tomaba totalmente el control. Yo conocía este hecho, pero poco podía hacer. Por eso le aconsejé a Aya que recurriera a vosotros. Sabía que necesitaría protección y yo no podría dársela. Tampoco podía contarle nada mas, ya que de hacerlo, descubriría a Ginta, y él a fin de cuentas,…era mi hijo.

- Lo comprendemos…Ninsei, y nadie te culpa. Por los hijos se deben hacer todos los sacrificios…

Sakura se aproximó a su abuela y le tomó la mano con cariño. Entendía el doble sentido de sus palabras y la abrazó con fuerza tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. Tsunade las miró en silencio pero no dijo nada, después instó a Ninsei para que acabara su relato.

- Cuando Ginta murió, él me permitió ver su muerte, obligándome a presenciar todos y cada uno de los más escabrosos detalles una y otra vez. El dolor me consumió por completo, y aprovechando mi debilidad, tomó posesión de mi cuerpo, haciéndose el dueño y señor. A partir de ahí, lo último que recuerdo es que todo a mi alrededor se volvió negro y me desplomé en el suelo de mi habitación.

Después, cuando recobré la consciencia de mis propios actos, me encontré casi al límite de mis fuerzas y tirado en el pasto a poca distancia de donde, para mi horror se encontraba la más siniestra y perturbadora figura que habia visto jamás. Con cenizas obtenidas de su sepulcro y con sangre de ciervo y la mía propia, habían realizado el ritual y Uskul habia vuelto a la vida. Supongo que me dieron por muerto, porque después de utilizarme, me dejaron allí tirado. Todo lo que ocurrió desde el momento en que se apoderó de mí cuerpo, lo conozco por que lo he visto en el interior de su mente. El secuestro de Aya, el viaje hasta el lugar donde acamparon y el ritual para su reencarnación. Todo. Así como el resto de sus planes…

Todos los ojos se clavaron en él cuando dijo la última frase. Devolviendo la mirada uno por uno, fue recorriendo todos los rostros hasta que llegó al de Tsunade.

- Planea crear un ejército completamente invencible para atacar y asolar la aldea. No va a dejar a nadie vivo, ni piedra sobre piedra. No tendrá piedad.

- Un ejército… ¿de ninjas?... – preguntó finalmente Naruto.

Ninsei negó con un ligero cabeceo.

- Peor aun. De demonios.

…//…..

- ¿Cómo estás?...

La chica alzó sus verdes ojos para mirar el rostro preocupado de su acompañante. Este la observaba con atención tratando de descifrar lo que ocultaba el gesto de su bello rostro. Sakura, apretando con fuerza su brazo, le devolvió una dulce sonrisa.

- ¡Oh!..Estoy bien. No te preocupes. Solo me preguntaba si debería quedarme con ella en lugar de irme…

- Sakura Chan…Ellos estarán bien y tú también necesitas descansar. En el hospital les atenderán y estarán pendientes de cualquier cosa.

- Lo sé, pero…

- Pero nada…Recuerda que son ordenes de la vieja. Así que, vamos a casa. Tenemos unas cuantas horas por delante y debemos aprovecharlas para descansar.

Rodeando sus hombros con uno de sus fuertes brazos, el joven la instó a caminar junto a él por las solitarias calles de Konoha. Al cabo de un rato llegaron frente a las puertas de la antigua casa de la chica. La casa de sus padres. Se detuvieron frente a ella y la observaron en silencio.

Sakura recorrió con la vista toda la fachada de la vivienda y el resto de la calle. Poco o nada parecia haber cambiado en estos años. Las mismas tiendas, las mismas casas vecinas e incluso juraría, que las mismas macetas con flores adornaban la ventanas de su cuarto. Sorprendida se volvió hacia su acompañante con un mudo asombro plasmado en su cara.

- Me limité a echarles agua de vez en cuando...- aclaró encogiéndose de hombros. - y a llevárselas a Ino, para que las abonase y las podase. Me daba pena que se marchitaran. Eran muy bonitas.

Un ligero pero encantador sonrojo adornó las mejillas de la joven. Poniéndose de puntillas, dejó un suave beso en los labios de Naruto.

- Gracias…

- Sonriendo ampliamente, acercó su cara hasta que su nariz chocó con la de la fémina.

- De nada…- susurró sobre sus labios. - ¿Quieres entrar?..- preguntó tanteándola. - la vieja Tsunade me dio las llaves….

La joven se volvió para mirar nuevamente la fachada de la casa. Durante unos instantes pareció meditarlo indecisa, pero finalmente denegó con un gesto.

- Mejor… ¿Podríamos ir dormir a tu casa?...

La voz era poco más que un susurro, pero el rubio la escuchó perfectamente.

- Claro…Ya sabes que mi casa, es la tuya…Sakura chan.

En silencio se encaminaron hacia el domicilio del shinobi, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Durante un buen rato caminaron sin decir palabra. Simplemente abrazados. Pero cuando llegaron frente a la puerta del edificio donde el joven tenia su apartamento, este se volvió y sonrió a la chica enseñando todos sus dientes.

- Hummm…Esto…Solo tengo una cama…

- Bien…Pero tienes un sofá... ¿no? – respondió ella siguiéndole el juego.

- Es muy pequeño…

- Puedes dormir en el suelo.

- Es muy incomodo…

Sakura frunció el ceño y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- …y frío, y…y...solitario…

Con ojitos tiernos miraba a la joven esperando que se ablandara, pero parecia que no iba por buen camino. Se acercó en un paso y le dio un empujoncito cariñoso.

- Anda…vamos…podríamos compartirla…

Ella se apartó para lanzarle una mirada furibunda.

- De acuerdo. Pero ni te creas por un momento, que me he olvidado del numerito que montó aquí tu amiguita la rubia, ni de que te prometí que no volverías a tocarme en lo que te quedaba de vida…Así que no intentes nada, sin en algo aprecias tu pellejo….

- Por supuesto…- replicó levantando las manos como signo de paz. – Te prometo que no intentaré nada, _nada que tú no quieras, claro._ Solo dormiremos…

- Bien. Eso espero…

Con la cabeza muy alta, la joven entró en el interior del apartamento cuando Naruto abrió la puerta. Él la siguió sonriente y sin apartar la mirada del sugerente e hipnotizante movimiento que hacían las caderas de Sakura al andar.

Fin del capítulo

…//…

_Bien, otra entrega más. Ya por fin nos estamos acercando al desenlace. Quizás dos o tres capítulos mas y llegaremos al final. Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado y que por supuesto, me lo hagáis saber. Todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos. Los buenos y los "no tan buenos"…_

_Ahora quiero agradecer especialmente a Rokudaime Naruto, Leonardo, MNKAlejandra, el ángel de la oscuridad, Loquin, Alee, Ambusoldier. Ahsayuni15f, dannya6,____StEpHy-NejixHinatafan y Susan, por haberse tomado la molestia, de no solo leer sino también de dejar sus amables comentarios. Por otro lado también me gustaría dar las gracias a todos aquellos que han añadido esta historia a sus favoritos o a sus alertas. Gracias de nuevo._

_Un beso, Fern25_


	26. Chapter 23 Un momento en el tiempo

_¡He vuelto!... ¿A que ya no lo esperabais?..Pues sí, estoy aquí otra vez. Yo nunca dejo una historia sin terminar y esta no va a ser la primera. Aun así quiero disculparme por la tardanza. La verdad es que no tengo excusa. Simplemente es que otro fic, que no es de Naruto, me tenía enredada y me he dedicado por completo a el en estas últimas semanas. Ya sabéis que cuando la inspiración llega hay que darle salida, y en este caso eran las aventuras y desventuras de los chicos de Nerima lo que me rondaba por la mente. De todas maneras aquí tenéis la siguiente entrega. Este capítulo era mas largo, pero decidí cortarlo, por lo que ya tengo un trozo del siguiente escrito. _

_Os aclararé que en este capítulo hay lemon…Y creo que me he pasado un poquitín, pero en fin, si no os gusta siempre podéis saltároslo. _

_Ahora os dejo para que podáis leerlo y de paso si podéis, me dejéis un comentario para decirme que os parece. _

_Besos, Fern25_

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 23. – Un momento en el tiempo.**

Sus hombros se tensaron y exhaló furiosamente todo el aire que retenían sus pulmones por la nariz. Su malestar aumentaba por momentos hasta que con exasperación, bufó y girándose enfrentó ferozmente a su pesadilla.

- ¿Podrías hacer el favor de dejar de tocarme el trasero?..

Los verdes ojos relampagueaban con rabia mirando al que, por desagradables circunstancias ajenas a su decisión, era su actual compañero de cama. Este sonrió perversamente enseñando toda una hilera de blancos y deslumbrantes dientes.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo. Es que lo tienes tan redondito y firme que se me van las manos solas…

- Pues a ver si voy acabar cortándotelas…- replicó furiosa arrugando el ceño. Estaba muy cabreada. A su pesar finalmente habia acabado acostada en la cama junto a Naruto, el cual parecía estar pasándolo en grande fastidiándola continuamente. El lecho era bastante amplio por lo que no había necesidad de que estuvieran tan juntos, pero por mucho que ella se alejara de él, el rubio parecía no tomar en cuenta la indirecta y se pegaba a ella como una ventosa, poniéndola mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

- Y por cierto...- continuó diciendo enrojeciendo levemente y apartando su vista del bronceado y trabajado abdomen que la sábana dejaba para su desgracia, al descubierto... - al menos podrías haber tenido la decencia de ponerte algo encima para dormir…

- Hace mucho calor, Sakura chan y además, yo siempre duermo desnudo…

- Si- respondió ella entre dientes. - pero da la causalidad que no estás durmiendo solo…

- ¿Te pone nerviosa verme en bolas…?- preguntó con una risita. – No deberías, ya me has visto más de una vez…

Lentamente y de manera premeditada se acercó a ella enganchando un dedo en el filo de la sabana justo por la parte que la cubría a la altura del pecho, pero Sakura con un brusco movimiento, se la quitó y se apartó nuevamente de su cercanía.

- No vuelvas a acertarte, o te juro que de verdad de parto los dedos uno a uno y no podrías volver a tocar "nada" en toda tu vida… - En su mirada la amenaza era latente, pero su rival no pareció sentirse intimidado, por el contrario se inclinó hasta ella susurrando frente a su cara: - Sería una pena, pero todavía me quedaría la lengua….

**- **También podría arrancártela de cuajo…

- Cierto, podrías…- admitió sonriendo de forma seductora.- Pero mientras tuviera…- se calló súbitamente lanzado una significativa mirada hasta la parte inferior de su cuerpo y ampliando aun mas su maliciosa sonrisa.

- ¡Oh!..¡Cállate! …- La cara de la chica se crispó y de un golpe lo mandó callar. - ¡Mejor duérmete de una vez!

Furiosamente se volteó dándole la espalda, apartándose del cuerpo masculino y aproximándose peligrosamente al filo de la cama. Si se movía unos centímetros mas acabaría sin remedio con sus huesos sobre la alfombra. Durante un buen rato ambos permanecieron en silencio. Ella de lado mirando a la pared y él bocarriba con el brazo bajo la cabeza y la mirada perdida en el techo. El sonido de los grillos era lo único que rompía el profundo silencio, hasta que…

- Sakura Chan…

La chica no se movió ni contestó a pesar de que él era consciente de que estaba despierta. Sin apartar la mirada del techo volvió a insistir.

- Sakurita…

Esta vez la sintió gruñir por lo bajo furiosa pero se mantuvo en su mutismo. Divertido ante la actitud femenina, dejó escapar una risita entonando su nombre y llamándola nuevamente.

- Sakuriii…

La joven harta dando un bufido se sentó y lo miró sin disimular las enormes ganas de asesinarlo.

- ¡¿Qué coño quieres?!

El chico le devolvió la mirada con una beatífica sonrisa en su cara.

- Nada…solo quería saber si estabas dormida…

- ¿Cómo quieres que esté dormida si no dejas de darme el coñazo?... ¿Por qué no te duermes de una puta vez?...

- Porque no puedo dormir…Tengo insomnio…

- Pues tómate un vaso de leche caliente. - replicó apretando los dientes con frustración. – Eso siempre funciona…

- No es buena idea. Si bebo me dan ganas de hacer pis…

- No me lo puedo creer…-_ ¡Este idiota puede acabar con la paciencia de un santo! ¡No me extraña que Tsunade se dé a la bebida!_ Se puso las manos en la cara frotándolas con frustración sin poder decidirse por reírse o bien darle un buen golpe que lo dejara inconsciente durante al menos unas cuantas horas.

- Tienes ganas de dar por saco… ¿verdad?... –preguntó entonces mirándolo a la cara y percibiendo el brillo característico y travieso, que a pesar de la profunda oscuridad reinante en la habitación, era claramente visible en sus azulados ojos.

- ¿Yo?...- Incorporándose se sentó frente a ella y tomando entre sus dedos un mechón de sus rosados cabellos, lo llevó hasta colocarlo bajo su nariz y lo olió con deleite. - De verdad que no, Sakura chan… Lo que pasa es que estoy algo tenso. Han sido muchas emociones seguidas y eso me ha alterado un poco…Casi como si me hubiera bebido un litro de coca cola…

Ella lo miraba de hito en hito y con una vena amenazando con saltarse justo sobre su ceja izquierda, pero él ajeno al tic que ya empezaba a aletear en uno de los femeninos párpados, seguía con su fervorosa retahíla.

- …pero si me dieras un besito y un mimo cariñoso, te aseguro que me relajaba y me dormía como un bebe…Te lo prometo, Sakura chan…

Después de contar mentalmente hasta diez para calmarse y evitar así la tentación de estrangularlo, levantó la diestra y de un manotazo liberó su pelo que Naruto aun mantenía cogido. Sin decir ni media, se giró y se volvió a acostar dándole nuevamente la espalda resoplando por bajines. Sin embargo, no había pasado ni tres segundos cuando un dedo osado se empeñó en pasearse temerariamente por uno de sus desnudos hombros, pero un rugido semejante al de un tiranosaurio con dolor de muelas, lo detuvo de inmediato.

- ¡Grrrrr! ¡Naruto!… ¡Déjame dormir o te aseguro que te arrepentirás!..

La advertencia era clara e intimidatoria y solo un tonto o un inconsciente no la tomarían en cuenta, pero claro se trataba de Naruto por lo que la sensatez brillaba por su ausencia. El joven suspiró y se tendió sobre la cama, aunque ahora en la misma posición que la chica. Ella ingenuamente presupuso que ya se había dado por vencido y cerró los ojos dispuesta a conciliar el sueño, pero lejos de eso, el rubio esperó unos minutos, los suficientes para que ella se confiase y lentamente se fue aproximando hasta quedar literalmente pegado a su espalda. La sintió rebullirse, pero esta vez no podía apartarse ya que no tenía más colchón que cubrir. Sonriendo perversamente se acopló al cuerpo femenino y tal y como suponía al minuto la escuchó lanzar una airada exclamación.

- ¡Naruto!..¡Te he dicho que apartes tus manos de mi culo!...

- Esta vez no son mis manos... – contestó con una maliciosa risita y moviendo sus manos frente a su cara, mientras ella volvió a sentir una firme y dura presión sobre sus nalgas.

- ¡OH!...¡¡NARUTOOO!!...

…//…

Los ojos le pesaban y el cansancio estaba haciendo estragos en ella. A pesar de una indudable fortaleza, estaba al límite de su resistencia. Shizune la había estado observando preocupada y en silencio, pero harta de verla cabecear en su sillon se acercó en un par de zancadas.

- Deberías ir a descansar. Hasta los Hokages necesitan dormir, Tsunade.

Los adormilados ojos de la rubia se alzaron para ver la turbia imagen de su asistente. Durante unos minutos se observaron en silencio, hasta que la mayor se enderezó en su asiento y bostezó pesadamente.

- Tienes razón. – admitió refregándose los ojos. - Llevo muchas horas sin descansar. Todo este asunto de la espada, el secuestro de Aya y el regreso de Sakura ha sido demasiado.

- Cierto, hace casi dos días que no descansas. Deberías irte a tu cuarto. Si hay alguna novedad, yo misma me encargaré de avisarte.

- De acuerdo…- Se levantó pesadamente y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Antes de llegar, se detuvo y sin volverse se dirigió a la morena.

- Es bueno que haya vuelto… ¿verdad?

Shizune sonrió ampliamente. Sabía a lo que se refería su mentora.

- Si, es estupendo. Nada era lo mismo sin ella.

La vio asentir en silencio y salir de la habitación. La sonrisa de Shizune se amplió aun más. Tsunade habia extrañado mucho a la joven de rosada cabellera. A pesar de la gran amistad que la unía con ella misma, nadie pudo reemplazar en su corazón el vacío que la marcha de la chica habia provocado. Cuando decidió entrenarla, Sakura habia adoptado el rol de la hija que nunca tuvo, y la dura mujer encontró en la mas joven de sus alumnas el calor de una familia. Durante los largos años de ausencia, había evitado nombrarla, pero estaba segura de que jamás había dejado pasar un solo día sin recordarla.

…///…

Naruto usó un trozo de sábana para limpiarse la sangre que brotaba como una incesante cascada de su nariz mirando por encima de la tela el rostro airado de su pareja.

- Sakura chan…tampoco es para que te pongas así…

La chica lo miró durante unos segundos y luego tras suspirar con resignación, le quitó la sábana de las manos de un brusco tirón y empezó ella misma a limpiar la sangre que manchaba su cara.

- No sé como tengo la santa paciencia de aguantarte… - dijo apretando con demasiada fuerza el ensangrentado paño bajo la nariz del rubio.

- Será porque me quieres y no puedes vivir sin mi... – replicó el rubio sonriendo confiado y con voz nasal antes de que ella apartara la tela para poder inspeccionar mejor la herida.

- Seguramente- replicó entre dientes. – Y eso es otra cosa que no comprendo.

Sakura se levantó de la cama y se encaminó hacia el baño para buscar lo necesario para curarle dejando al rubio intrigado ante su última frase, pero sobre todo ante su tono de voz. Estaba seria y tranquila y eso era mucho mas preocupante que verla hecha una furia.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? - preguntó cuando la vio volver con algodón y un tarro de desinfectante en sus manos. La joven se sentó en la cama y tomándolo con fuerza de la barbilla lo obligó a enfrentar su cara.

- Pues... ¿qué va a ser?..La razón de porque te quiero...A veces me lo planteo seriamente y me pregunto qué coño hago contigo.

Inmediatamente los azules ojos se enturbiaron y perdieron su deslumbrante brillo. Un gesto de tristeza y de angustia se adueñó de su cara mientras clavaba su dolida mirada en ella.

- Nunca pensé que necesitases buscar una razón que justificara el quererme o tu deseo de estar conmigo. Creí que ya habíamos superado esa fase…

Sakura levantó el rostro y observó el gesto apesadumbrado del joven, conmoviéndola profundamente y haciéndola sentir un pequeño resquemor de culpabilidad.

- Yo… lo siento. No quise decir eso… - Le dijo suavemente. El rubio la miró. Su disculpa sonaba sincera pero en sus ojos estaban carentes de esa luz tan peculiar que tenían sus verdes orbes y que él tanto amaba. Viendo como el joven aun conservaba el gesto adusto, la chica le acarició con carió el recio mentón.

- No… no me hagas mucho caso, Naruto. También estoy tensa y cansada y a veces no sé bien lo que digo. …- Añadió en un intento de justificarse. Suspirando nuevamente, tiró a la papelera las gasas usadas y tomó una nueva del paquete, con la que terminó de limpiar la herida.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, el rubio aun algo tenso esbozó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. - No te preocupes, te entiendo. Sé que todo esto ha sido demasiado, especialmente para ti…

Los masculinos ojos seguirán todos sus movimientos ávidamente, observando como recogía los enseres que había estado utilizando y como finalmente se ponía de pie para llevarlos al armarito del baño de donde los sacó en un principio.

- Pero, no creo que sea justo que lo pagues conmigo.- continuó atrayendo inmediatamente su mirada. - Estás tan fría y distante, Sakura chan… Apenas me dejas acercarme a ti…No haces más que rechazarme. - El un ágil movimiento se incorporó de la cama y se acercó en dos zancadas hasta ella y antes de que pudiese contestar intentó abrazarla, pero Sakura en un esquivo movimiento se apartó de su contacto... - ¿Lo ves? Cuando intento aproximarme a ti, te apartas rápidamente. ¿Por qué no dejas que te toque?

Intentó acercarse nuevamente en un renovado intento de rodear con sus brazos la esbelta cintura femenina, pero la joven puso firmemente sus manos sobre su torso a modo de barrera e impidiéndole el avance.

- Por favor Naruto…

Naruto esbozó una mueca con fastidio ante el obvio rechazo aun sin comprender exactamente el porqué. Después en uno de sus escasos y poco habituales estados de lucidez, creyó comprender la cosa y esbozó comprensiva sonrisa.

- ¿Todavía estás mosqueada por lo de…Nao…?- Apenas terminó de decir nada mas cuando ya se había percatado de su error. Sakura se erguía frente a él rodeada y envuelta en un negro y pesado aura que amenazaba con sofocarlo. Con los ojos como platos tendió una mano hacia la pequeña figura de la chica de rosados cabellos que con los puños fuertemente apretados se encontraba justo en frente.

- Pe...Pe...Pero...Sakura Chan…- empezó a decir con un hilo de voz. - Ya te di...dije que no significó nada…No tienes porqué estar celo…

- ¡¡Yo no estoy celosa!!...!! – gritó ella que para temor del rubio avanzaba decidida y despidiendo rayos por los ojos. - ¡¡y menos aun de una golfa como esa!!

_¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¿Por qué habré tenido que nombrarla? ¡Mira que soy torpe! ¡Dios es que cada día estoy mas agilipollao!..._pensaba Naruto reculando hacia atrás viendo a su novia acercándose con claras intenciones de hacerlo puré cuanto menos…_ ¡De esta me mata, seguro o como mínimo me corta los huevos y me los pone de corbata! ¿Dónde está la caballería cuando se la necesita? ¡Qué venga alguien, por Dios! Pero ¡Mírala...si hasta le rechinan los dientes!_ _¿Estará poseída como la niña aquella con voz de Tsunade borracha y que le daba vueltas a la cabeza mientras vomitaba esa asquerosa pringue verde?... _

- ¿Sa…Sakura chan…? – preguntó en voz baja y temerosa cuando retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la pared y sin poder seguir, presintió que su fin estaba próximo. Pero para su sorpresa, Sakura se detuvo a unos pasos y pudo ver entonces su postura abatida.

- Sakura… ¿qué...? – preguntó nuevamente acercándose a ella, esta vez mas preocupado que otra cosa.

Al oír su llamado, ella elevó la cabeza y lo miró con una sombra de tristeza empañando sus bellos ojos.

- No estoy celosa… ¿Entiendes? Simplemente estoy… decepcionada. – aclaró finalmente desviando la mirada y sentándose en la cama. Naruto tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la garganta y en silencio se sentó junto a ella.

- Decepci… - empezó a murmurar intentando comprender la razón. - ¿decepcionada por qué?..

- Cuando tu yo volvimos a estar juntos me aseguraste que nunca habías sentido nada por nadie mas que por mí.- empezó a decir jugando con el filo de la enorme camiseta de Naruto que llevaba puesta y que le servía de improvisado pijama. – Que yo era y había sido la única para ti.

El joven la miró con fijeza, asintiendo con un gesto y sonrisa.

- Y así ha sido. Nunca ha habido en mi corazón nadie más que tú. Ya te lo dije cuando nos separamos aquella vez…"Te querré siempre"- afirmó poniendo su mano grande sobre su corazón como una promesa. -..Esas fueron mis palabras.

- Si, pero eso no te ha impedido revolcarte con esta guarra y quien sabe con cuantas mas.

El shinobi abrió los ojos como platos digiriendo el último comentario.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver…Aquello fue simplemente sexo. Nunca hubo amor por mi parte. Solo desahogaba una necesidad física mientras mi corazón te añoraba. – replicó pasando valientemente un brazo por los delicados hombros femeninos.

- ¿No?...entonces dime... – El rostro de la chica se volvió hacia él taladrándole con su intensa y verde mirada. - ¿Cómo te hubieras sentido si hubiera sido al revés? ¿Si hubiera sido yo la que me pasara por la piedra a todo aquel que tuviese algo que valiese la pena dentro de los pantalones?

El joven se envaró y sus azules ojos brillaron con un leve pero intenso tono rojizo cuando las palabras salieron atropelladamente por su boca.

- Te recuerdo que no era yo precisamente quien me iba a casar con un psicópata…

- Si, pero no me acostaba con él, aparte de que yo no te juré amor eterno. Fuiste tú el que rompiste esa promesa de quererme siempre, cepillándose a toda arrastrada que paseaba su contoneante trasero frente a tus narices mientras según tú "me añorabas".

Con un movimiento, Sakura apartó el protector brazo de sus hombros y se alejó unos centímetros de su pareja. Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, el pensativo y ella con un airado mohín. Observando el azulado cielo por la ventana, Naruto finalmente se decidió a hablar. Tenían que poner punto y final a esa situación. El futuro no era nada halagüeño y él no quería dejar las cosas como estaban. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas con ella de una vez y que todo volviera a la normalidad. Con un apenas imperceptible suspiro, se movió hasta quedar nuevamente pegado a ella.

- Sakura… ¿Por qué me reclamas todo esto ahora?... – La chica se giró apenas mirándole por el rabillo del ojo pero le dejó continuar. - No puedo borrar el pasado y tampoco quiero darle más importancia de la que tiene. Sabes que te quiero más que a nada en el mundo y que para mí no existe, existió ni existirá nadie más que tú. Entonces… ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerlo mas difícil? ¿No ves que estamos perdiendo un tiempo precioso para estar juntos? Tenemos la amenaza a nuestras puertas y no quiero desperdiciar un segundo más sin ti.

Con delicadeza pasó un dedo por el suave ovalo del rostro de la chica provocando que ella se encogiera por el cariñoso gesto.

- Vamos, Sakura chan…- le dijo envalentonado ante la reacción femenina y cercando el delgado talle con un brazo de acero para aproximarla mas a él. - No me rechaces mas…- añadió suspirando sobre sus sedosos cabellos.

La respuesta le llegó con un suave roce de labios por parte de la chica sobre los suyos. Ella tampoco quería mantener más tiempo aquella situación. Comprendía que se estaba portando como una niña, pero por alguna razón el hecho de saber que el rubio había compartido alguna clase de intimidad con alguien mas, la hizo sentirse más que celosa, insegura, instándole a adoptar esa postura caprichosa que había mantenido a pesar de reconocer que el joven no tenía toda la culpa. Lentamente se retiró apenas lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo a la cara.

- Tienes razón, lo siento Naruto. Me he portado como una estúpida. Mejor dicho, como una niña estúpida…

Los verdes ojos lo miraban insistentes, buscado su mirada. El joven sonrió y llevando una de sus manos a la nuca de ella, la afianzó dejando a sus dedos enredarse en las rosadas hebras.

- Si, te has portado muy mal, Sakura chan. Has sido una niña muy mala…

Esta sonriendo se puso de puntillas y posó sus labios sobre el fuerte cuello del rubio, para poder susurrar sobre su piel.

- ¿Ah si?... ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – preguntó juguetona.

Naruto reprimiendo el repentino temblor que le produjo la sensual caricia, sonrió con malicia.

- Me parece que tendré que castigarte…- remarcó con voz ronca y profunda que erizó todos los vellos del cuerpo de la chica. Dejando escapar una risita nerviosa la chica le ofreció sus labios dócilmente, ajena al brillo perverso que inundaba los azulados ojos de Naruto mientras que bajando la cabeza volvía a apoderarse de la tentadora boca.

…///….

Un tembloroso quejido escapó de los labios de Sakura mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba levemente. La venganza estaba siendo devastadora. Su amante se la estaba haciendo pagar y de qué manera. Naruto le había prometido cobrarse el mal rato y la joven estaba descubriendo cuan vengativo podía ser.

Con un lastimoso gimoteo intentó llamar su atención y conseguir que se apiadase de ella, pero al parecer él no estaba por la labor.

- Naruto… - lloriqueó apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino cuando las afiladas garras bordearon su centro por enésima vez rozando apenas y dejándola con las ganas.

- Dime….

- Por favor…necesito…

- ¿Qué necesitas Sakura chan?…- preguntó maliciosamente susurrando junto a su oreja mientras su mano derecha no dejaba de jugar con la sensible y húmeda piel cercana a su intimidad consiguió un nuevo temblor por parte de ella.

- Y...ya...ya lo sabes…idiota…

Naruto soltó una risotada y lamió desde atrás el blanco cuello hasta llegar justo al lóbulo de la oreja, donde mordisqueo levemente la tierna carne.

- No lo sé, Sakura Chan…– replicó perezosamente mientras su mano izquierda subía hasta uno de sus pechos donde acarició con rudeza, pellizcando con suavidad el erecto pezón. - dímelo tú.

Con la sinfonía de suspiros y gemidos de fondo, su mirada se desvió nuevamente hacia la pared de enfrente donde un espejo reflejaba la erótica visión de ellos dos sobre su revuelta cama. Sus enrojecidos ojos recorrieron lentamente la sugestiva imagen grabándola a fuego en su memoria para siempre.

En el brillante cristal podía ver con claridad diáfana a Sakura que reclinada desmayadamente de espaldas y apoyada sobre su torso, se dejaba explorar y recorrer entera por sus afiladas y expertas garras, con una sensual sumisión tan cargada de erotismo que le volvía loco y le hacia hervir su sangre mezclada poniendo al limite sus mas bajos instintos. Sin embargo recurriendo a todo su autocontrol, se dedicaba a reconocer y acariciar toda la extensión de su sedosa piel centímetro a centímetro, para ir haciéndola sucumbir cada vez más en un profundo y entregado deseo.

Le estaba costando la misma vida contenerse al verla tan entregada. Apretando los dientes y respirando con fuerza trataba de dominar a duras penas las enormes ganas de tumbarla de una vez y entrar en ella con fuerza cuando sentía como el trasero femenino se frotaba insistentemente contra su dureza. Pero antes, deseaba sentirla temblar y agitarse a la espera de ese anhelado orgasmo que él se había propuesto no otorgarle tan pronto. Quería escucharla rogar y pedir. Oírla llamarle pidiéndole que le hiciera el amor. Por eso estaba aguantando estoicamente su propio deseo. Por eso era necesario ese sacrificio.

La joven siseó y se rebulló nuevamente clavando sus uñas el en recio antebrazo que la sujetaba por la cintura y que la mantenía erguida, cuando la mano derecha abandonó su cintura y bajó deslizándose suavemente sobre su pubis hasta introducir repentinamente un par de dedos en su interior. Con torturante lentitud los movió suavemente, rozando apenas su clítoris con una de sus garras. El clímax era casi inminente y la joven se tensó expectante pero Naruto abandonó la intima caricia bajando la mano nuevamente a su muslo.

Inmediatamente y gimoteando una frase surgió de los labios de la chica. – Naruto, por Dios. Te necesito…a ti...ahora…

Ante sus palabras, Naruto decidió dar por terminado su atormentador juego y le giró la cabeza lo suficiente como para poder alcanzar su boca, saborearla y degustarla a placer. Con deleite fue deslizando su húmedo apéndice por sus labios recreándose en el inferior, al que luego mordisqueó y succionó repetidas veces hasta acabar introduciendo su lengua en el interior de la femenina boca, donde se enredó con la de una deseosa Sakura.

Aun enredados en su beso, Naruto se puso totalmente en pie atrayendo a la chica consigo. Las manos de ella buscaron entonces desesperadas el poder abarcar el cuerpo de su compañero, pero en un rápido movimiento él las atrapó con una mano mientras la tumbaba sobre la cama posicionándose a continuación sobre ella. Ella quería tocarle. Desfrutar de la dureza de sus músculos bajo sus manos, pero Naruto no se lo permitió. Sabía que si sentía las pequeñas y ágiles manos femeninas sobre su piel, no tardaría ni un segundo en perder el exiguo control de sus instintos. Girándola en un solo movimiento la puso arrodillada boca abajo y sujetándola de las caderas volvió a retomar su labor de masturbar a la joven solo que estaba vez usando su boca. Sakura que sudorosa y acalorada se arqueaba bajo su atormentador toque ya no podía evitar los reveladores jadeos que escapaban de su garganta.

Nuevamente ella estaba llegando a su límite, pero esta vez él se limitó a cambian su lengua por su miembro entrando en su mojada cavidad de una violenta estocada y haciéndola gritar de placer. En apenas un par de movimientos, la joven se deshacía en el deseado orgasmo que gracias al desesperante jueguecito al que su pareja la había estado sometiendo, le llegó con una intensidad jamás imaginada.

Una cuantas embestidas mas fueron las únicas que necesito el joven para unirse a ella, que apenas había salido de la nebulosa del primer orgasmo, se encontraba sumida ya en el segundo.

**Fin del capitulo.**

Bien… ¿qué tal?...¿os gusto o me dedico a hacer sudokus? Venga…Espero vuestras opiniones y también quiero recordaros que para adelantos, aclaraciones y otras cosas podéis pasaros por mi blog. La dirección está en mi profile.


	27. Chapter 24 La hora de la verdad

Hola mis queridos lectores:

Nuevamente por aquí para traeros otra entrega de este fic. Esta vez aunque he tardado, creo que no ha sido tanto como la última vez. Aparte de que espero que a partir de ahora, pueda volver a actualizar mas seguido como solía hacer en un principio cuando empecé a publicar mis primeros fics.

Este capitulo quizás sea un poco mas corto, pero prefería no alargarme mas y poder colgarlo cuanto antes. De todas formas tampoco es que sea demasiado corto, solo es algo menos de lo que habitualmente suelo escribir.

Bien os dejo ya para que podáis leerlo tranquilitos.

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.

**Capitulo 24 – La hora de la verdad.**

La visión era enternecedora y se le partía el corazón solo de pensar en despertarla, pero debía hacerlo. No tenía otra opción. Unos minutos antes, un ambu había llegado a su apartamento para hacerles llegar las últimas ordenes de Tsunade, y estas eran incuestionables. Ambos tenían que personarse en su despacho a la mayor brevedad.

Con un suspiro resignado, el joven se sentó en el filo de la cama y la observó en silencio. _¡Era tan injusto_!…pensó con tristeza. Apenas habían vuelto a encontrarse después de tanto tiempo, y cuando por fin parecía que podrían tener un futuro juntos, el destino se empeñaba en ponerles las cosas mas difíciles enfrentándoles a un peligro del que quizás no salieran con vida.

_Bueno, ella sí_…decidió observando su hermoso perfil. Ya se encargaría él de que así fuera. Nadie le arrebataría ni un segundo de vida mientras él aun fuese capaz de respirar y mientras su corazón latiese. A fin de cuentas, su vida siempre había tenido una única justificación, velar por el bienestar de "_su Sakura chan"_.

Con lentitud adelantó una de sus afiladas garras y con una suavidad impropia de una extremidad tan temible, apartó un rosado mechón de su cara, permitiéndole deleitarse con la belleza de la joven. Con casi religiosa devoción deslizó las yemas de sus dedos, recorriendo sus facciones con extrema delicadeza hasta hacerla suspirar y abrir los ojos. El verde resplandor de sus pupilas se vislumbró a través de los entrecerrados párpados mientras posaba su somnolienta mirada en el rostro masculino.

- ¿Naruto?...- preguntó aun medio dormida. - ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama y ya vestido? …

Él le sonrió con calidez y se inclinó para besar su frente con cariño.

- Tienes que levantarte. La vieja Tsunade nos ha convocado.

Al oír sus palabras, la joven inmediatamente se incorporó bastante mas espabilada. Posando sus ojos expectantes en el joven rubio estudió atentamente su expresión.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?..

- No lo sé. Lo único que me han notificado es que debemos ir cuanto antes. - replicó levantándose de la cama para dejarle sitio para salir. – Puedes ducharte mientras yo preparo algo rápido para comer.

- De acuerdo. No tardaré.

Sakura antes de salir de la cama empezó a tironear con fuerza de la sabana hasta sacarla completamente. Naruto que estaba ya casi en la puerta de la habitación de camino hacia la cocina, la observó extrañado.

- ¿Por qué sacas la sábana, dattebayo?- peguntó enarcando una ceja con curiosidad.

Ella al principio no le contestó, por lo que él volvió a insistir. - ¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakura chan?

- ¿No lo ves? Me estoy tapando…- replicó la joven mientras que con un ágil movimiento comenzaba a enredar la sábana completamente en torno a su cuerpo con habilidad.. - ¿No pensarás que voy a pasearme desnuda por tu casa, verdad? - En cuando terminó se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia el baño avanzando a trompicones.

- ¿Y por eso te tapas como una momia? … -preguntó sonriendo divertido al verla caminar con dificultad hacia el baño. - Por si no te acuerdas, ya no queda nada de ti que yo no haya visto…

Sakura se volvió apenas echando sobre su hombro el trozo de tela que hasta entonces había llevado arrastrando, y con una pícara sonrisa añadió. - Es posible, pero así te evito la tentación…

Con una leve carcajada el shinobi se adentró en la cocina y mientras escuchaba el ruido del agua de la ducha al caer, empezó a investigar en la despensa buscando algo para comer. A pesar de sus deseos, desechó el ramen inmediatamente. No tenían tiempo para sentarse y disfrutarlo. Así que se decantó por preparar unos sencillos sándwiches que a unas malas, podrían ir comiéndolos por el camino. Preparando el último escuchó a su novia entrar en la cocina. Se volvió para verla y su mandíbula se desencajó por completo.

- ¿Qu..qué te has puesto?…- preguntó cuando fue consciente de que podía salir de su estado de idiotez y articular una frase coherente. La chica se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa y se movió intranquila bajo el dintel de la puerta sin atreverse a entrar en en la cocina.

- ¡Oh por favor, no me digas nada! Ya es bastante bochornoso sin tus comentarios…

Naruto evaluó el aspecto de su novia dejando que su mirada vagara por el ajustado y escotado top negro que dejaba gran parte de su busto al aire y por la escueto short que a duras penas conseguia taparle el trasero.

- Solo iba a decirte que estás..

- Indecente…sí, lo sé. – le cortó rápidamente con las mejillas muy rojas. - pero por desgracia no tengo otra cosa que ponerme.

Viéndola tan sonrojada y por el tono de su voz, el joven dedujo que ella estaba mas que avergonzada, pero en su opinión no tenía porqué. Cualquier mujer con su aspecto debería sentirse muy, pero que muy orgullosa.

- No, en realidad quería decir que te ves… sexy. - La mirada de Naruto la recorría de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba, haciéndola enrojecer aun mas. - No te conocía ese conjunto. ¿De donde lo has sacado?

- No es mío. Ino me lo prestó…- replicó haciendo una mueca como si eso explicara todo. -¿o acaso crees que yo tenía un vestuario ninja guardado en la manga?

- Ya imagino que no - Naruto se rascó el mentón mientras disfrutaba de la sugerente vista de las largas piernas de la chica. - pero ¿Dónde está el resto?..

Sakura sonrió aun mas incómoda - Me temo que no hay mas…

Los azules ojos se abrieron como platos mientras procesaba la información. - ¿No hay mas? - preguntó visiblemente nervioso - ¿ni una chaqueta larga o una falda? … o mejor aun, un abrigo que te tape desde el cuello hasta los tobillos? Porque …¿No pensarás ir así, verdad?

- No me queda otra, Naruto. La ropa que traía puesta está hecha jirones y no tuve la precaución de traer de repuesto. Por otro lado el vestuario mío que pueda quedar en la antigua casa de mis padres ya no queda bien. Así, que esto es lo único que puedo llevar.

La rubia cabeza se limitó a negar con un gesto.

- Puedes ponerte algo mío…- replicó acercándose hasta quedar frente a ella.

- Si claro, alguna de tus enormes camisetas que tendría que llevar arrastrando ¿Verdad? - Era un poco exagerado, pero la verdad es que la ropa de Naruto no era una opción a tener en cuenta, así que no le había quedado otra que aceptar la "amable" oferta de su rubia amiga.

- Al menos te taparía bastante mas que eso…- comentó él mientras intentaba estirar el tejido para cubrir parte del revelador escote de la chica sin conseguirlo. - O también podrías cubrirte con el edredón de mi cama como si fuera una capa. Cualquier cosa antes que pasearte por delante de todos así…

El hecho de que considerara que su chica se veía estupenda con esa indumentaria, no quería decir que estuviera dispuesto a que otros pudieran tener el lujo de disfrutar del espectáculo. Tras varios intentos de ajustar el atuendo para adecentarlo un poco, ambos se dieron por vencidos y Sakura se dio la vuelta para mirarse en el espejo de la pared.

- Si no fuera por lo ajustado que es, podría arreglarlo un poco, pero con tan poca tela no hay mucho que hacer…- dijo tironeando del corto pantaloncillo. - Esta Ino es un caso, no sé como puede ponerse este tipo de ropa…

- Ya sabes cómo es. Le gusta llamar la atención, por mucho que eso le joda a Shikamaru.

Sakura resopló resignada mientras se acercaba hasta la mesa y tomaba uno de los bocadillos que el joven había preparado, momento que el shinobi aprovechó para hacerle una "exploración completa"

- Bueno, por otro lado hay que reconocer que te queda muy bien…- dijo mientras observaba la sugerente retaguardia. - Esa ropa te convierte en un arma letal…- añadió finalmente con una risita.

Sakura tragó de golpe el bocado que tenía en la boca y lo miró ceñuda. - ¡Mira que bien! - admitió con sarcasmo. - Así podré matar a cualquier enemigo que vea arrancándole el pene y apuñalándolo con su propia erección.

El rubio hizo un gesto de desagrado cuando la escuchó tratando de no imaginarse la escena. La chica mientas tanto apuraba furiosamente un vaso de zumo que colocó con un fuerte golpe sobre la encimera cuando lo dejó vacío.

- No te cabrees, …ttebayo. Creo que tengo algo que quizás te sirva después de todo.

La chica lo vio desaparecer por la puerta de su habitación y volver apenas un segundo después con una bolsa en las manos que le tendió con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas. Sakura lo cogió extrañada y lo miró interrogante antes de abrirlo.

- Puede que huela un poco a naftalina- le dijo de forma entusiasta viendo como ella sacaba la prenda del interior del envoltorio. - pero creo que esto si te puede ser útil.

Una enternecida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ella cuando tuvo entre sus manos el llamativo conjunto de color naranja.

- Esto es…

- Si, era mi vieja ropa de cuando estábamos en la academia. Aun no sé porque la guardé ya que ahora me sería imposible ni siquiera pensar en ponérmela, pero supongo que me dio pena tirarla.

Sakura la llevó hasta su nariz y aspiró con fuerza.

- Huele a ti…

Naruto se rió con fuerza. - Pues te juro que la lavé antes de guardarla.

La joven se puso el pantalón y se lo ajustó a la cintura. Luego tomando la chaqueta se la probó también.

- Bueno…¿qué tal?…preguntó girándose sobre sí misma.

El pantalón se le ajustaba un poco en la cadera y las mangas de la chaqueta le quedaban un pelín cortas. A fin de cuentas Naruto era solo un niño de doce años cuando la usaba, pero en conjunto le estaba bastante bien.

El rubio se acercó y le subió la cremallera de la cazadora agachándose después para besarla en la nariz.

- Estás estupenda. - Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y él se acercó para abrazarla por la cintura. - ¿Preparada para la lucha, Sakura Chan?

Ella se arrebujó en su abrazo. - A tu lado, siempre.

…///…..

- Bien nos dan de plazo hasta media noche. A partir de ese momento:…" atacaran y aplastaran a la aldea y a todos sus habitantes.." - Leyó Tsunade el pergamino que tenía justamente en ese momento entre sus manos.

- Eso nos deja un margen de apenas cuatro horas.

Todos la escuchaban en completo silencio. Estaban reunidos en uno de los amplios salones del cuartel de los ambus, ya que era el único lugar donde todos los jonins, gran parte de los chunins y los lideres del ambu podrían reunirse sin tener que estar aplastados unos contra otros.

- ¡Vaya estos no se andan por las ramas! - Jiraya se cruzó de brazos en su típica postura justo al lado de su antigua compañera, que sin mirarle siquiera, asintió con un cabeceo.

- Tienen claro lo que quieren, pero ya sabéis que no podemos acceder a sus demandas. Si le entregamos la espada seria el fin de todos nosotros y del resto del país.

- Eso esta claro, así que…¿Cuáles son su órdenes, Tsunade sama? - preguntó una voz desconocida para la chica. Sakura se volvió para averiguar quien podría haber preguntado, pero no le sirvió de nada ya que la cara del sujeto estaba oportunamente cubierta por la blanca máscara de porcelana.

- Activaremos un plan de defensa.- respondió la mujer avanzando hacia el centro de la estancia. - Quiero a todos los escuadrones ambu, excepto a tres, resguardando todo el perímetro de la aldea. El resto se dividirán para vigilar el hospital y el refugio de los civiles. Mientras tanto los jonins se repartirán por las puertas y los accesos de entrada a la aldea. Quiero un mínimo de cinco en cada una. El resto junto a los chunin estarán preparados para acudir a donde hagan falta. Los genin se distribuirán en grupos de diez, liderados por un chunin y se encargaran de llevar a cabo la evacuación de los civiles y las tareas de logística necesaria. Cómo organizar todo esto lo dejo en vuestras manos. - Finalizó dirigiéndose a Jiraya, Kakashi, Gai, Ibiki, Genma y Shikamaru que de pie justo a su derecha esperaban pacientemente. Inmediatamente después sus ojos se desviaron buscando al antiguo portador del Kiuby. Este negó con la cabeza antes de que ella pudiese decir ni una palabra.

- Yo voy por libre.

La rubia asintió. - Cuento con eso…

A un gesto de Jiraya, todos empezaron a salir `para tomar posiciones y ejecutar las instrucciones dadas por la alta mandataria. Sakura de pie al lado de Ino esperaba pacientemente para ver donde la ubicaba a ella

- Sakura, espero que no hayas olvidado todo lo que aprendiste sobre jutsus médicos. Cualquier ayuda nos hará mucha falta.

La chica sonrió confiada. - Le puedo asegurar que me he puesto al día hace muy poco, pero daré lo mejor de mí.

- Estoy segura de eso. - Le respondió su antigua maestra palmeando su hombro. - en principio creo que deberías ir al hospital...

- Por favor. - la interrumpió la joven de rosada cabellera. - Déjeme estar en la contienda. No me encierre en el hospital. También en medio de la refriega hacen falta médicos. Hay gente que sale herida…- dijo con voz pausada mientras sus ojos se desviaron inmediatamente buscando al rubio shinobi que conversaba animadamente con Kakashi y Yamato. Tsunade siguió el rumbo de su mirada y frunció el ceño.

- No vas a estar con él, Sakura. Naruto va a su aire y nadie le sigue el ritmo, así que olvídalo. Te quedarás en el hospital que buena falta va a hacer.

La chica iba a replicar pero la mano de su rubia amiga se posó con firmeza en su brazo.

- Vamos Sakura, como en los viejos tiempos. Tenemos que estar donde mas se nos necesita. Tú solías ser la mejor, no les niegues a los heridos tus capacidades.

La chica miró los azules ojos de Ino y finalmente asintió. Era una ninja de Konoha y como tal acataría las ordenes.

Cuando todos despejaron el edificio Sakura tuvo que despedirse de Naruto que con una sonrisa de suficiencia esperaba junto a la puerta.

- Ten cuidado por favor. - los verdes ojos le miraban con súplica, pero él se limitó a ampliar su confiada sonrisa.

- Tranquila. Tú solo debes preocuparte de tu propia seguridad y de ayudar en lo que puedas. No olvides que eres la mejor, Sakura Chan. - le contestó acariciando con dulzura el hermoso rostro de la chica. - Yo se cuidarme. Siempre lo he hecho. Aunque no lo creas no soy un imprudente ni un loco.

- Yo no estaría tan segura de eso. A pesar de todo sigues siendo un baka cabeza de chorlito.

La rubia cabeza se echó hacia atrás lanzando una sonora carcajada y ella lo miró furiosa. El joven entonces la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hasta sí para susurrarle al oído antes de besarla intensamente. - Ahora tengo mucho por lo que vivir, nena. Nada ni nadie va impedir que vuelva a ti. Es una promesa de por vida, Sakura chan…

**Fin del capítulo 24. - 30/06/09**

**Eso es todo por hoy. Espero que me disculpéis las posibles faltas. No he tenido tiempo de repasarlo, por lo que es posible que encontréis algún fallo. Mañana lo repasaré y lo corregiré, pero ahora son casi las dos de la mañana y tengo un sueño que casi ni veo lo que escribo.**

**Besos, Fern25**


	28. Chapter 25 sangre, sudor y lágrimas

Hola queridos lectores:

Septiembre llega, empieza el curso y todos volvemos a nuestras obligaciones de estudios y trabajo. Atrás ha quedado el verano y las vacaciones, pero al menos tenemos el consuelo de pensar que pronto, antes de que nos demos cuenta, llegaran las Navidades y nuevamente …¡vacaciones! (¡Puff que mal me ha caído tener que volver al trabajo!).

¡En fin! dejando atrás las ensoñaciones vacacionales, aquí estoy de nuevo para traeros la siguiente actualización de este fic. La verdad es que tengo que reconocer que lo tenía bastante abandonado, pero ya he retomado el hilo y espero poder acabarlo pronto. La continuación está ya en proceso y en breve la tendré tambien. 

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.

CAPITULO 25 - Sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

…_.El sol se puso finalmente y la mas profunda y densa oscuridad dio paso al horror. La noche mas terrorífica había dado comienzo…._

_Horribles alaridos y desgarrados rugidos invadieron el aire llenando el ambiente de un profundo terror que caló en el ánimo de todos los habitantes de Konoha. Los civiles habían sido puestos a salvo, custodiados por la mayoría de los genins y un par de chunins, el resto se preparaba para luchar como nunca lo habían hecho…_

….///…..

De un brutal zarpazo tumbó a la siguiente bestia que apareció en su camino, sintiendo como la fría y negra sangre del ser, bañaba todo su brazo quemando la ropa como si fuera ácido. De un salto se apartó de otras dos que aparecieron por su flanco y tras girar en el aire, hizo zumbar su katana cortando a ambas fieras por la mitad.

Durante un segundo pudo disfrutar de un breve descanso, hasta que vio a otro grupo que se acercaba rápidamente. Con desenvoltura adoptó una posición de defensa esperando a que llegasen a su altura para poder atacarlas. Casi no podía calcular el numero de alimañas que llevaba aniquiladas. Parecían salir de debajo de las piedras y por muchas que matara, siempre parecía haber mas esperando.

Nunca imaginó que la batalla fuese así. El maldito demonio había convocado a un ejercito de seres del inframundo. Monstruos de baja estofa que sedientos de sangre, atacaban con saña, destrozando y devorando todo a su paso.

Cuando hundió sus garras en el cuello del último, casi arrancándole media garganta, se detuvo a contemplarlos por un momento. Durante las horas que llevaba luchando se había cruzado con varios tipos de ellos. Estos últimos que acaba de exterminar eran algo parecidos a una repugnante mezcla entre ratas y perros. Sus cuerpos de un tamaño algo superior a los de un lobo, eran musculosos y presentaban una piel rala y negra, acabando sus cabezas en unas fauces desproporcionadas y gigantescas, llenas de venenosos dientes capaces de seccionar el brazo de un hombre de un solo mordisco. Tambien había luchado contra los goblins. Unos seres de piel correosa como corteza de árbol, pero que sin ojos en el rostro eran capaces de localizar a sus víctimas por el olor y con manos huesudas de afiladas garras arrancarles la piel para beber su sangre con deleite; y por último los mas fuertes. Unos bestiales y gigantescos entes de mas de tres metros de altura, con apariencia simiesca y brazos como troncos. que completaban el grupo de ataque. Cubiertos de una lanuda pelambre de un repugnante color pardusco atacaban golpeando con sus monstruosas garras de tres dedos o mordiendo con su ahusado hocico provisto de cuatros enormes y afilados colmillos de mas de veinte centímetros de largo. 

Sin embargo ni estos, ni los canes infernales, ni los goblins, eran los mas peligrosos. Por el contrario a quien mas había que temerles eran a los temibles y crueles Nigromantes. Humanos practicantes de magia negra, que controlaban a las bestias y que no tenían ningún escrúpulo en manipular las mentes y en torturar de la forma mas cruel e inimaginable a los pobres desgraciados que caían en sus manos.

Naruto había tenido tiempo de estudiarlos a todos mientras luchaba contra ellos. Eran enemigos formidables y muy peligrosos ya que no tenían nada que perder. Su amo los había liberado del inframundo para soltarlos en un lugar donde tenían acceso a lo mas deseado por ellos: Humanos a los que dar caza y devorar sin límite. 

Un aterrorizado grito le hizo girarse rápidamente para ver como dos extenuados y heridos ambus eran acorralados por varios goblins mientras un tercero era desmembrado vivo ante la horrorizada mirada de sus compañeros. El joven rubio no se lo pensó un segundo y como un huracán se apareció en medio del grupo sorprendiendo a todos, para luego haciendo uso de sus formidables garras, despedazar a las bestias liberando a los tres ambus. Los dos que estaban mejor se acercaron deprisa a su compañero para comprobar que aun vivía a pesar de tener una pierna desgajada a la altura de la rodilla y haber perdido la mano y parte del antebrazo derecho.

- Llevadlo al hospital ahora mismo. - ordenó Naruto dándoles la espalda y vigilando los escombros en los que se había convertido la puerta este de la aldea. - Creo que aun puede salvarse. Yo me quedaré aquí defendiendo esta posición.

- Pero Uzumaki san, no puede quedarse solo... Aquí corre peligro. Venga con nosotros.

- No…¡Haced lo que os he dicho! ¡Ahora!

Los dos ambus cargaron como pudieron al herido mas grave y desaparecieron mientras el hijo del cuarto Hokage se aprestaba para soportar la nueva horda que se precipitaba contra él.

…///…

El estridente sonido de las explosiones no parecían incomodar a todo el personal que en las ya abarrotadas salas del hospital iban atendiendo a la multitud de heridos que empezaban a hacinarse en el lugar. Sakura ignorando el sudor que empapaba los rosados mechones de su largo flequillo, vendaba con seguridad el destrozado hombro de una jovencísima genin que había tenido la mala suerte de estar en medio de un brutal ataque, salvada en el ultimo momento por un enardecido Choji que apareció de la nada apartando a la chica con la velocidad del rayo. El leve sonido de un sollozo apagado la obligó a bajar la vista para observar los azulados ojos de la pequeña, que empañados por el dolor no podía evitar que se humedeciesen por la lagrimas.

- Llora si te apetece… .- Sakura sonrió con dulzura a la chica acariciando co dulzura los castaños cabellos. - No te avergüences. Sé que tiene que dolerte.

- No lloro por eso, Sakura san. Lo que ocurre es que mi hermano estaba conmigo cuando recibimos el ataque y no sé que habrá sido de él.

- ¿Quién es tu hermano? A lo mejor tambien está aquí.

La niña elevó una mirada esperanzada.

- Se llama Ryo, tiene catorce años y es como usted de alto. - explicó con ansiedad. Sakura la escuchaba con atención mientras seguía con su trabajo. - Y ya es chunin. - añadió finalmente con orgullo.

Sakura correspondió a su sonrisa. - Bueno si te tranquilizas intentaré averiguar algo cuando termine aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

La genin asintió y la joven médico finalizó la cura. A renglón seguido se despidió de ella y se encaminó rápidamente hacia un nuevo grupo de heridos que acaban de ser llevados por varios chunins. Ino ya estaba allí atendiendo a un hombre que presentaba un horrible aspecto. La mitad de su rostro estaba en carne viva, así como parte de su tórax en el cual la falta de carne dejaba ver el blanco hueso.

- Dios..¡que horror! - exclamó la rubia tratando con gran esfuerzo de taponar la hemorragia. Sakura se prestó a ayudarla uniendo sus manos sobre el herido, cuando se vieron sorprendidas por una nueva explosión, muy cercana esta vez, que hizo temblar violentamente el edificio estallando la mayor parte de los cristales de las ventanas en cientos de pedazos y desgajando enormes trozos de pared y techo que se desplomaran sobre ellos. Inmediatamente los gritos de horror se escucharon por el destrozado hospital y decenas de personas asustadas intentaron salir por cualquier hueco, arrastrando y pisando a otros en su despavorida huida. En medio del caos, el personal del hospital trataba de poner orden sin conseguir gran cosa. El terror que sentían era tal, que nada podría hacerles entrar en razón.

Las dos jóvenes se vieron sumergidas en la marea humana que se desbordó y a duras penas pudieron apartarse de ser pisoteadas. Inútilmente se unieron al personal sanitario que trataban de detener la estampida, pero comprendieron enseguida que era inútil. El terror que sentían era mayor que cualquier otra cosa y era completamente imposible hacerse oír en medio de la vorágine.

La gente estaba aterrorizada. El horror que habían visto fuera era mas poderoso que el razonamiento y solo el instinto de supervivencia les motivaba para intentar escapar.

- Por favor vuelvan…- se oía gritar desesperadamente a Ino tratando de detener a todo aquel que pasaba cerca de ella. - No salgan. Tenemos que bajar al sótano. Ahí estarán mas seguros…

- Es inútil Ino. - intervino de pronto Shizune que acababa de aparecer a su lado sorteando a la gente y cubierta de sangre. - El sótano está inundado. Tsunade ordena que evacuemos inmediatamente y llevemos a los heridos a la torre de la Hokage. Es el único edificio que sigue complemente en pie.

- De acuerdo.- Asintieron las dos chicas. Inmediatamente todo el personal se puso en marcha y con gran esfuerzo consiguieron encauzar a la gente y convencerlas de abandonar el derruido hospital de forma ordenada. Dos escuadrones ambus los escoltaron durante el corto trecho que a todos se les hizo eternamente largo.

Sakura ayudando a caminar a una mujer con la pierna rota, miraba para todos los lados buscando entre la humareda y los escombros algún atisbo de rubia cabellera pero solo vio sangre y destrucción.

…///…

Sai sobrevolaba la aldea montado en uno de sus monstruos alados de tinta, interviniendo dónde veía que hacía mas falta. Hasta el momento podía considerarse afortunado, ya que no había salido mal parado de los enfrentamientos. Apenas algunos rasguños sin importancia a pesar de haber acabado él solo con mas media docena de criaturas. Había descubierto que aunque eran enemigos extremadamente fuertes y muy peligrosos, sus ataques eran lentos y a veces descoordinados, especialmente cuando olían la sangre y perdían totalmente el control, volviéndose entonces mas salvajes pero a la vez mas vulnerables. El ambu descubrió ese detalle y supo aprovecharlo de la mejor manera.

En la ultima pasada había visto a un grupo de jonins entre los que destacaban Kakashi, Yamato, Gai y a su alumno favorito luchando valientemente contra un grupo de canes infernales. Decenas de cadáveres de esos seres se amontonaban a los pies de los esforzados ninjas, pero estos ya estaban al límite de su resistencia y poco a poco se iban desplomando uno a tras otro, mientras que los seres seguían apareciendo por cualquier esquina.

Haciendo una sutil maniobra, hizo descender a su transporte y cuando estuvo a un par de metros de altura, saltó para unirse a los que aun resistían.

…///….

Shizune apareció por la puerta de la pequeña sala sorprendiendo a Tsunade y a varios mandos que junto a ella planificaban sobre una mesa todas las estrategias posibles. La morena observó el agotado rostro de su mentora, la cual tras haber estado al frente de las líneas de defensa como una mas, había sido reclamada para comentarles los avances y las pérdidas de sus guerreros. Esperó unos instantes a que la mujer acabara con los que estaba reunidos y cuando estos se marcharon habló para dar su informe.

- Tsunade sama. La evacuación del hospital ya está hecha. Todos están instaladas entre la planta baja y el primer piso de la torre.

- Bien…¿algún contratiempo? - pregunto sin levantar la vista de un plano que tenía bajo la nariz.

- En absoluto. Solo un par de las bestias mas grandes hicieron el intento de atacarnos, pero fueron repelidas inmediatamente por los ambus que nos escoltaban.

- Perfecto…

La mujer levantó la vista para contestar y en ese momento se fijó en el lamentable aspecto de su subordinada. Arrugó el ceño con preocupación antes de preguntar:

- Shizune..¿Estás herida?

- No...- sonrió levemente la morena. - Esta sangre no es mía. No te preocupes.

La rubia cabeceó mas tranquila. - Bien, puedes irte entonces. Regresa con los heridos y ayuda en lo que puedas. No creo que los médicos den abasto con todo lo que hay.

La morena desapareció en una nube de humo y la dignataria se volvió nuevamente para seguir estudiando los documentos que estaban sobre la mesa, pero un ruido a su espalda la obligó a girarse para enfrentar al nuevo intruso.

- Tsunade…- La voz del consejero sonó impaciente. - Esto se está yendo de las manos. Las pérdidas humanas son muy numerosas y los daños materiales son incalculables. Tienes que hacer algo ya… 

- Hago todo lo que puedo- replicó frustrada. - y nuestros ninjas están dando todo de si. No se les puede exigir mas…

- No me refiero a eso. Tienes que darle lo que quieren o exterminaran la aldea. 

La mujer lo miró sorprendida y furiosa. - ¿Has perdido el juicio?- preguntó irguiéndose y encarando al anciano. - Si le damos la espada nos aniquilan igualmente y luego no habrá quien pueda detenerlos. Lo sabes igual que yo. ¿Cómo pretendes que hagamos eso?…Nosotros somos lo único que hay entre ese ser y sus planes para exterminarnos a todos…

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Te has aferrado a tu estúpida idea de enfrentarlos y ya ves los resultados. Yo creo que si accedemos y les entregamos el artefacto, nos dejarían en paz y no tendríamos que sufrir mas esta tragedia.

El anciano la miraba con fijeza y un frío glacial en sus ojos, pero ella no se dejó aminalar.

- Hemos discutido esto hasta la saciedad. - replicó con firmeza devolviéndole una dura mirada. - y la decisión está tomada. Resistiremos hasta el final. Es mi última palabra.

El consejero dio un paso y bajando el tono de voz, habló casi en un susurro. - Todos vamos a morir aquí, Tsunade si no lo evitas, y si eso ocurre será tu responsabilidad. Tú como Hokage de esta aldea tienes el deber de velar por la seguridad de tus ciudadanos y no lo estás haciendo. Estás anteponiendo tu orgullo al bienestar general. Konoha sucumbirá por tu culpa.

La mujer dio un fuerte golpe con el puño sobre su mesa, astillando la madera. - ¡No vuelvas a repetir eso! Mi primordial interés es velar por mi aldea y sus habitantes. ¡No oses insinuarlo siquiera!

- ¡Pues demuéstralo!- replicó el hombre acércanse un paso mas y metiendo las manos en las bocamangas de su tunica. - ¡Entrégales la espada!..- ordenó con un extraño e hipnótico timbre en la voz.

- Yo…- Empezó a decir la mujer sintiendo repentinamente su voluntad flaquear. Su primera decisión empezaba a no parecerle tan buena y la idea de claudicar frente a los invasores comenzaba a cobrar fuerza en su cabeza. - Yo… no sé…

- ¿Dónde está, Tsunade?…¿dónde está la espada?

La mano huesuda del hombre estaba acariciando levemente el rostro hermoso de la rubia mientras le preguntaba con insistencia. La imagen de la reluciente arma y su escondite conocido solo por ella y por Shikamaru, se coló en su mente y titubeante ya estaba por decir su localización cuando un desgarrador alarido la sorprendió, sacándola de su letargo. Mirando con ojos desorbitados vio como a través del tembloroso cuerpo del consejero, a la altura del pecho asomaba una mano grande y masculina rodeada de un chakra azulado. Inmediatamente la figura empezó a cambiar, mutando a un ser envuelto en una capa roja que se desplomó a los pies de la mujer.

- ¿Naruto?…- preguntó cuando relacionó la técnica con el rasengan.

- No… soy yo. Tsunade.

-¿Jiraya? ¿qué..? - empezó a preguntar mirando nuevamente sorprendida al hombre que estaba muerto a sus pies.

- Es uno de esos brujos. Ha matado al viejo y ha tomado su lugar para tener acceso a ti e intentar convencerte para que le entregues la espada. - explicó mientras de un puntapié lo volvía para verle el rostro. Su piel pálida y blanquecina parecía relucir a la luz del fluorescente y sus ojos hundidos y enrojecidos se abrían fijando su mirada sin vida en el techo.

La quinta se desplomó sobre una silla repentinamente agotada. 

- ¡Dios! He estado a punto de revelar el escondite…

- Lo sé. Pero no ha sido tu culpa. Son expertos en manejar la voluntad de la gente. Cualquiera hubiera caído.

Ella cabeceó asintiendo. - Debemos estar alertas. No podemos estar seguros en ningún lado. Al parecer pueden llegar a cualquier parte.

- Tienes razón. - concedió Jiraya tomando a la mujer por el brazo y obligándola a andar. - pero ahora tenemos que salir de aquí.

…//….

- ¡Sakura!

La joven se volvió hacia donde venía la voz que la llamaba para ver como Sai entraba en la sala cargando a un ensangrentado Kakashi. Gai le seguía llevando sobre los hombros a su querido alumno completamente inconsciente y con la cara completamente compungida. Tras ellos cuatro o cinco jonins llegaban apoyándose unos en otros para poder andar. La chica se acercó corriendo seguida de un par de médicos mas.

- ¡Kakashi sensei! - gritó preocupada cuando estuvo junto a él. Luego desviando la mirada hacia el pintor preguntó: - Sai ¿que ha ocurrido?

- Han luchado mas allá de sus limites. Kakashi sempai ha liderado el enfrentamiento y se ha llevado la peor parte. Pero…- Sai sonrió con una sonrisa sincera. - su esfuerzo ha dado sus frutos. La puerta norte ya es segura. 

Con cuidado recostaron al ninja copia en una camilla mientras Gai depositaba a Lee en otra donde uno de los doctores estaba ya empezando a reconocerlo. Sakura rasgó el chaleco y la camisa de su antiguo sensei, dejando su torso al descubierto. Una horrenda visión de carne desgarrada y sangre fue lo primero que vio.

- Uno de los bichos mas grandes le atacó por sorpresa. Casi no lo cuenta. - Explicó Genma apareciendo justo a su lado. - aun así, consiguió liquidarlo. Este Kakashi es mucho kakashi…- terminó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Sakura se volvió para echarle una ojeada y descubrió su rostro terriblemente magullado.

- No te preocupes por mi. - Dijo el jonin viendo el rostro preocupado de la chica. - Atiende primero a kakashi y luego podrás curarme.

La joven puso toda su atención en el peliplateado limpiando y descubriendo bajo toda la sangre tres grandes tajos que le atravesaban el pecho de parte a parte. Uno de los profundos surcos había rozado un pulmón y Sakura temió lo peor.

Gritando pidiendo ayuda comenzó a emanar chakra sanador por sus manos rezando para que fuera suficiente para salvar la vida de su esforzado maestro.

…//….

Naruto corría como una exhalación, saltando y casi volando, destajando a todo enemigo que encontraba por delante. Los monstruos empezaban a apartase de su presencia ya que habían empezado a respetarle por no decir, temerle. Podían captar la esencia demoníaca del joven y sabían reconocer su poder. Este no era un humano normal, sino alguien especialmente poderoso y mortalmente peligroso para ellos.

El joven estaba desesperado buscando a su principal objetivo. Quería encontrar al responsable, ya que sospechaba que si acababa con él, todos los seres desaparecerían y la masacre terminaría de una vez. Sin embargo el caballero Uskrull no daba señales de vida. Tenía que estar bien oculto esperando que sus horda hicieran el trabajo sucio para luego no tener mas que entrar y conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba.

Pasando junto a unos depósitos de agua que milagrosamente aun se mantenía en pie, vio un pequeño escuadrón ambu que se enfrentaban a un grupo de bestias gigantescas. A pesar de que llevaban sus caras cubiertas y estar algo alejados supo reconocer el grupo de inmediato. El escuadrón de Neji.

Antes de tener tiempo para llegar hasta ellos, una de las bestias de un tremendo golpe, destrozó uno de los pilares que sostenían los depósitos haciendo que estos se derrumbaran sobre los shinobis sepultándolos bajo toneladas de escombros.

Con un grito de angustia, el rubio se abalanzó hacia el lugar dispuesto, si no podía salvarlos, al menos vengar sus muertes.

…///….

La angustia le impedía respirar y el calor la asfixiaba. Sentada sobre un improvisado futón acariciaba su prominente vientre intentado calmarse. Tenía un mal presentimiento y la desazón no la dejaba en paz. Su familia al completo y sus amigos estaban fuera luchando por sus vidas mientras ella se encontraba oculta en un húmedo y oscuro pasadizo junto a la mayoría de los civiles, custodiados por una docena de genins que aparentemente, estaban tan asustados como el resto.

Suspirando reposó la cabeza sobre la pared y cerró los ojos mientras una muda plegaria por el bienestar de los suyos salía de los mas hondo de su corazón. Al rato escuchó como alguien tomaba asiento justo a su lado y abrió los perlados ojos para mirarla. Una joven de rojizos cabellos le tendía un cuenco con arroz y un vaso con zumo.

- Gracias, Sora, pero no tengo apetito.

- Pero Hinata sama, debe tornar algo. Lleva varias horas sin ingerir ningún alimento y en su estado debe mantener las fuerzas.- replicó la chica aun sosteniendo ambos recipientes frente a la morena. Esta le devolvió la mirada algo molesta y pero la joven sirvienta se mantuvo en su postura con ojos anhelantes. - Neji sama se enfadará si se entera que no come…- apostilló por último intentando convencerla.

Hinata finalmente accedió y tomando el arroz empezó a comerlo despacio, intentando tragarlo a pesar del nudo que le taponaba la garganta.

- ¿Has averiguado algo, Sora?- preguntó tragando con esfuerzo un trozo de verdura.

La chica le tendió el vaso con el zumo y esperó hasta que vio como la mitad del contenido era bebido por su señora.

- Hay muchas bajas..- comenzó a explicar en voz apenas audible. - pero al parecer la aldea aun resiste. Nuestras fuerzas están luchando valientemente y según dice el chunin que ha traído los víveres, Uzumaki san está en todas partes…

Hinata rió cuando escuchó el comentario, imaginándose a su rubio amigo arrasando por donde pasaba como un potente huracán. - Me lo imagino, pero ¿Y de mi familia?... ¿Sabes algo de ellos?

La chica bajó la mirada evitando los agudos ojos de Hinata. Esta dejó el recipiente vacío en el suelo y tomando a la chica por la barbilla, la obligó a devolverle la mirada.

- ¿Sora?

- Hanabi san y Hiashi sama están vivos. Su padre fue herido en una pierna, pero nada de gravedad…

- ¿Y Neji?

La chica no contestó e Hinata sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho causada por el miedo. Agarrando a la joven por los hombros la sacudió levemente.

- ¿Qué hay de mi marido?...¡Dime!

- El escuadrón de nuestro líder fue sepultado por un derrumbamiento… No se sabe nada de ellos desde entonces.

…//…

- Sensei… kakashi sensei ¿me oye'

La voz dulce y cariñosa le llegaba en oleadas sacándolo del profundo sopor. Intentó responder pero su garganta estaba en llamas. Sobreponiéndose al dolor, consiguió finalmente que algo parecido a un graznido saliese de su boca.

- Sa… Sakura..

Abrió el ojo y vio una difusa silueta rodeada de rosa. Focalizando algo mas consiguió centrar la sonriente y bella pero cansada faz de su antigua alumna.

- ¿Cómo se siente?

- Co..como si m… me hubiera atropellado un tren…

La mano de la chica acarició cariñosamente la frente apartando los ensangrentados cabellos.

- Creíamos que le perdíamos… tambien.

Los verdes ojos estaban húmedos y el ninja copia sintió una dolorosa presión en el pecho que no tenía nada que ver con sus heridas.

- ¿Naruto? - Su voz sonó apagada pero ansiosa por lo que la rosada cabeza se agitó como negación. - Por lo que sabemos él está bien, pero otros…

La joven dejó la frase sin terminar y Kakashi la miró con tristeza.

- ¿Hay muchas bajas? - preguntó en apenas un susurro.

Gai que estaba junto a la joven asintió con un silencioso cabeceo. - Aun no se han contabilizado pero son demasiados… y la cosa sigue.

- Bien…- dijo mientras empezaba a levantarse trabajosamente. - entonces debemos volver…

- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? - lo detuvo la chica poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del Hatake impidiéndole levantarse. - No está en condiciones. Acabo de terminar de cerrarle las heridas. Tiene que descansar…

- Estoy bien.

- No, no lo está. - replicó ella volviendo a empujarle sobre la camilla. Kakashi sonrió tristemente y apartó las manos de la joven con suavidad pero con firmeza.

- Sakura. La guerra es así. - empezó a explicarle como si aun ella fuese su pequeña alumna y él siguiese siendo su sensei. - Si puedes estar de pie, puedes luchar. Y si puedes luchar tienes que estar en el frente. No puedo dejar a mis compañeros ahora.

- Pero..

- Déjale.- interrumpió Gai. - Él tiene razón. Debemos volver. 

Tomando a su rival y amigo por el brazo lo ayudó a incorporarse y así juntos salieron por la puerta ante la asombrada mirada de Sakura.

- ¿Qué esperabas?… - Sonó la voz de Ino a su lado siguiendo con la vista la imagen de los dos jonins desapareciendo de la sala. - Son los mejores shinobis de Konoha. Lucharán hasta su último aliento…

…///…

Jadeante corría por los pasillos sujetando su vientre con las dos manos. Había conseguido burlar la vigilancia y ya solo le quedaban unos metros para poder alcanzar la deseada salida. El hecho de estar embarazada no había anulado sus capacidades ninjas, por lo que haciendo uso de ellas fue capaz de escabullirse sin que nadie lo notara.

Tenía que salir. Salir como diese lugar y buscar a Neji. Conocía bien a su esposo y esta segura que estaría en el lugar mas peligroso y arriesgado que hubiera; luchando ferozmente para defender su hogar y el de su familia; porque ella no quería ni pensar que él hubiese muerto. ¡Eso jamás! Le dijeron que su escuadrón había desaparecido bajo un montón de escombros, pero en las batallas mucha información que llegaba era errónea y conociendo a Neji daba por sentado que él nunca hubiera sucumbido de una manera tan absurda.

Finalmente vio la luz. Apenas una rendija de un brillante rojizo se colaba por las rendijas del enorme portón. Asombrada lo abrió con gran esfuerzo consciente de que fuera debería estar completamente oscuro, pero un gemido de sorpresa salió de sus labios cuando vio su aldea siendo mayoritariamente pasto de las llamas.

Fin del capítulo.

…///….

Esto ya se acabó por hoy. Pensaba actualizar el fin de semana pero he podido acabarlo antes, así que lo he puesto ahora. Perdonad las posibles faltas y fallos que pueda tener. Es de madrugada y estoy que me caigo de sueño, por lo que no he podido repasarlo bien. Mañana le echaré un ojo y rectificaré lo que sea preciso.

Ahora solo quiero dar las gracias a todos los que como siempre habéis estado ahí, leyendo y apoyándome, sobre todo dejando sus comentarios que tanto nos animan a los que escribimos fics. Quisiera haber podido contestaros uno a uno a todos los que me habéis dejado algún review, pero esta vez no ha sido posible por lo atareada que he estado, pero a partir de ahora haré todo lo posible para contestaros como os merecéis. 

Muchas gracias de nuevo y hasta la próxima.

Fern25


	29. Chapter 29 sangre, sudor y esperanza

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN**

Capítulo 26 - Sangre, sudor y… esperanza.

"…_La noche seguía avanzando implacable y la aldea de Konoha soportaba estoicamente el brutal ataque que sufría por medio de las sanguinarias bestias del caballero Uskrull. La sangre bañaba las calles y la desolación y la angustia hacían presa fácil en el castigado ánimo de sus habitantes, que basaban sus escasas esperanzas en el esforzado y valiente grupo de Shinobis que aun resistían…"_

Enloquecido por la rabia golpeaba y rasgaba la carne putrefacta de la inmensa bestia que le enfrentaba, descargando así su frustración y su dolor. Neji, junto al resto de sus hombres, yacían sepultados bajo toneladas de escombros y cascotes probablemente muertos. El joven que fue uno de sus mejores y escasos amigos en estos últimos años de soledad, había sucumbido a causa de ese repugnante ser que se retorcía de dolor delante del rubio y que finalmente moriría a sus manos

Con inmensa pena recordó el estoico rostro del joven, así como la dulce faz de Hinata. Ambos leales amigos y soporte de su hasta entonces, dura existencia. Al pensar en la joven, recordó su estado y el hecho de que su hijo nacería sin un padre. Este pensamiento tiñó de rojo sangre sus ojos y con feroz rugido enterró una de sus filosas garras en el abdomen del demonio, desgarrando la piel y los tejidos lo suficientemente hondo como para que sus vísceras cayeran en cascada sobre el suelo teñido ya con su propia y oscura sangre.

La bestia aulló salvajemente y entre espasmos de agonía se desplomó en el suelo haciéndolo retumbar. Naruto lo contempló en silencio con las garras manchadas y goteantes de negra sangre. Un repentino gritó lo alertó de otro ataque y volviéndose rápidamente se preparó para enfrentarle a pesar de que su enemigo ya estaba prácticamente encima. Sorprendido observó al inmenso monstruo que se mantenía estático en una extraña postura, aunque sin atacarle. Una sonrisita se dibujó en el atractivo rostro del rubio cuando descubrió el rastro de una sombra que inmovilizaba a la criatura impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

- Shikamaru… - Le nombró viendo al moreno a través de las piernas de su presa. - ¿no deberías estar con los otros jonins en una de la puertas?

- No te apures. De momento no me necesitan. - Contestó el Nara manteniendo, no sin esfuerzo, la sujeción sobre la bestia. - Ya tienen la ayuda que necesitan.

El crujido del cuello al ser roto, quebró el silencio de la noche y tras liberar al ser de su agarre, este se derrumbó en el suelo junto a los otros dos ensangrentados cadáveres que Naruto acaba de liquidar. El moreno se acercó hasta él y lo miró de arriba a abajo reparando en su horrible y sangriento aspecto.

- ¿Estas bien?

El joven cabeceó en una silenciosa afirmación para luego volver a preguntar:

- ¿qué decías de una ayuda?

- ¡Ah si! Los ninjas de la arena que acaban de llegar para unirse a nuestras tropas. En estos momentos están apoyando a nuestros hombres a reforzar las defensas.

-¡Puff! ¡Menos mal!… Por un momento llegué a creer que Gaara no vendría.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que nosotros dejamos de lado a nuestros amigos?… Idiota.

Los dos shinobis de Konoha se volvieron para ver a la solitaria figura del líder de Suna que lo miraba con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

La sonrisa del rubio se amplió mostrando una hilera de deslumbrantes dientes.

- ¡Ya! Pero a buenas horas aparecéis, cuando ya casi lo tenemos todo hecho.

El Kazekage enarcó una ceja sin abandonar su habitual y típica postura de brazos cruzados.

- No presumas tanto Naruto. ¡Que si no llega a ser por Shikamaru, no sales de esta! Además nosotros somos como los héroes de las películas, llegamos en el último momento para salvar a la chica guapa.

- ¡Ja! Y… ¿Quién es la chica guapa aquí?..

- Dese luego con esas piernas seguro que tú no.

La risa de los tres jóvenes resonó extraña en el desolado paraje. Rodeados de escombros y sangre, parecía fuera de lugar el hecho de que estuvieran compartiendo una pequeña broma.

- Me alegro de que estés aquí. - soltó de pronto Naruto dándole una palmada amistosa en un hombro. - Esto es una masacre. - añadió segundos después con un triste susurro recorriendo con la mirada el desolado entorno. Gaara asintió pero se separó levemente del rubio.

- Os ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos, ya lo sabes. Pero antes tengo que hacer algo.

Alzando y cerrando un puño, el pelirrojo cerró los ojos concentrándose e inmediatamente gran parte del suelo comenzó a elevarse descubriendo una pequeña cúpula arenosa de unos cuatro o cinco metros de diámetro. Bajo ella, un grupo de ambus se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo.

Shikamaru y Naruto se precipitaron hasta ellos para comprobar sus constantes. Aliviados comprobaron que todos estaban vivos. Algunos en peor estado que otros, pero vivos a fin de cuentas.

- No pude evitar la explosión, pero al menos pude impedir que quedaran sepultados y aplastados por el derrumbamiento. - escucharon decir al joven dignatario. Naruto que en ese momento apartaba la destrozada máscara del rostro del líder Hyuga sonrió sin mirarle. - No te preocupes, al menos los has salvado. - respondió agradecido comprobando la fea herida que Neji tenia en un lado de la cabeza. - Los llevaremos al hospital y allí Sakura chan cuidará de ellos.

…///….

Hinata observaba horrorizada el aspecto que presentaba la aldea. Cientos de cascotes y piedras se amontonaban por doquier donde antes se asentaban edificios y viviendas, mientras que retorcidos y humeantes hierros se asomaban entre las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue la zona residencial de Konoha.

El calor y el rojizo resplandor de las llamas la dejó momentáneamente en estado de shock y sin saber qué hacer, pero el fragor de la batalla que se desarrollaba a escasos metros de su posición la sacó de su letargo y agachándose como pudo para esconderse, se escabulló entre las sombras buscando desesperada a la persona que tanto anhelaba encontrar, a su esposo Neji.

Lentamente y con suma cautela avanzó, atenta a cualquier movimiento extraño y que pudiese constituir alguna amenaza, y gracias a eso, durante algún tiempo pudo arreglárselas evitando a las huestes enemigas; no obstante, al acercarse a un par de chunins que vigilaban para preguntar si sabían algo sobre el paradero de su esposo, apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse antes de que una de las bestias con aspecto de lobo les atacara de frente. Los dos shinobis se aprestaron para luchar cubriendo el cuerpo de la joven embarazada a la que instaron a escapar cuanto antes. Hinata se debatió entre ayudarles y huir, sobre todo para salvar la vida de su futuro hijo. Finalmente viendo que los dos jóvenes se las arreglaron bastante bien para someter al demonio, la joven huyó en dirección en las que según le habían indicado, se encontraba el escuadrón que lideraba el jefe los Hyugas la última vez que los vieron.

…//…

El agua estaba caliente y turbia pero a la chica le supo a gloria. Apuró un nuevo vaso dejando que el líquido aliviara la sequedad de su garganta. Llevaba horas sin descansar acudiendo a todo aquel que la necesitara. A unos metros de ella, Ino se afanaba reconstruyendo la destrozada rodilla de Choji, mientras que preocupada le regañaba como si aun tuviese doce años. Sakura sonrió viendo la perorata que la rubia le soltaba a su antiguo compañero de equipo, el cual la escuchaba sin rechistar. El inmenso ninja era consciente de que la bronca que su antigua compañera de equipo le estaba soltando, solo era una manera de aliviar la tensión que sentía y sacar a fuera el miedo que había padecido al verlo llegar herido.

El jaleo producido por un nuevo grupo de heridos que entraba en la sala, captó la atención de la chica, que cansada desvió la mirada hacia la puerta para ver quienes serían esta vez los que iban a precisar de sus servicios. Inmediatamente los ojos se le desorbitaron al máximo y su boca se abrió en un silencioso jadeo. Una ensangrentada y alta figura hacía su aparición llevando sobre uno de sus hombros a un ambu inconsciente mientras que tras de él, Shikamaru ayudaba a caminar a un herido Neji.

Antes de que pudiese llegar hasta ellos, dos médicos ninjas ya estaban atendiendo a los heridos y Naruto libre de su carga se precipitaba hasta ella para encerrarla entre sus fornidos brazos.

- Sakura Chan… - Susurró sobre sus rosados cabellos. Sakura se dejó envolver en su cálido abrazo sin importarle el que estuviera completamente manchado de sangre, simplemente sintiéndose enormemente aliviada de tenerlo junto a ella y a salvo. Tras unos instantes se separaron lentamente y aprovecharon para observarse mutuamente.

- ¿Estas bien, Naruto? - La femenina voz sonaba angustiada mientras sus verdes ojos lo escaneaban buscando posibles heridas. El rubio negó con una amplia sonrisa.

- Estoy perfectamente, y ahora mas que antes al poderte abrazar de nuevo.

Delicadamente pasó una de sus afiladas garras con sumo cuidado por el cansado rostro de la chica limpiando un rastro de sangre que había quedado adherido a su piel tras el abrazo. Ante el suave contacto, cerró sus ojos y se deleitó en la tierna caricia.

- Yo tambien me siento aliviada al verte. No sabes lo preocupada que estaba sin saber nada de ti. - respondió tomando entre sus manos la extremidad del shinobi y llevándosela a sus labios para depositar un beso. - Han sido tantos los heridos que han pasado por aquí, que yo…

Su voz se quebró y el joven la abrazó nuevamente para reconfortarla.

- Sshhh… tranquila. No va a pasarme nada… Soy duro de pelar, ya lo sabes.

- No estés tan seguro, por mucho que te la des de duro, no eres inmortal. ¿Sabes? Además, no solo me encuentro mal por ti, ¿Qué hay de los otros habitantes de nuestra aldea? ¿Cuántos tendrán que sucumbir antes de que todo esto acabe?

Con un brusco movimiento se separó de él y recorrió con su triste mirada las decenas de heridos que se hacinaban en la sala.

- A veces pienso que mi abuela no debería haber recurrido a vosotros… Hemos sido terriblemente egoístas e irresponsables. Os estamos condenando por un problema que realmente nos os concierne. - añadió con voz apagada.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así? ¡Konoha siempre defiende a quien lo necesita, más aun si es alguien de nuestra propia aldea como lo eres tú! Aparte… - El frágil cuerpo se vio nuevamente envuelto por su protector abrazo. - sabes que yo he nacido para protegerte y conseguir tu felicidad y si para eso he de dejarme la piel, así será, Sakura chan…

…//….

- ¡Neji, estate quieto de una jodida vez y déjame que acabe contigo! ¡No podré cerrar esta herida si no paras de moverte!

La rubia impaciente lo sentó de golpe otra vez en la camilla y siguió con su curación, pero el joven intentó de nuevo incorporase ante la enojada mirada de la mandataria.

- Hokage sama… Tiene que enviar un escuadrón médico a la posición donde nos encontraron. - pidió a la antigua sannin que seguía impasible emanando chakra verdoso sobre la herida que el ambu tenía en la sien. - Justo detrás de los depósitos que se derrumbaron se refugiaban un grupo de civiles que no habían llegado a los refugios. Estábamos intentando socorrerles cuando nos atacaron, pero ellos deben de seguir allí y probablemente mal heridos.

Los castaños ojos de la mujer lo miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Civiles?

- Si, y algunos no eran mas que niños. - añadió con tono lúgubre.

- ¿Cuántos eran?

- No sabría decirle con exactitud, pero más de una docena seguro.

La mujer se pasó una mano sobre los cabellos con frustración, después de meditarlo por unos segundos, volvió a fijar sus agudos ojos en el rostro del Hyuga.

- No puedo prescindir de un escuadrón completo, aquí hacen mucha falta como puedes ver. - explicó haciendo un gesto con la mano que abarcaba la atestada habitación. - Lo único que puede hacer es enviar a un par de médicos. Con ellos debe bastar.

La mujer se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentada y buscó por la sala buscando a quien estuviera libre. En ese instante sus ojos se fijaron en la Yamanaka que acababa de terminar de recomponer una pierna fracturada.

- ¡Ino! - la chica rubia giró la cabeza para ver a su maestra. - Busca a alguien que te acompañe ahora mismo y dirigiros a la posición que os indicará Neji. Hay un grupo de civiles a los que tenéis que socorrer.

- Bien, llamaré a Sakura.

Shikamaru entraba en la sala a tiempo de escuchar las instrucciones de la Gondaime y desvió su mirada para fijarla en su novia. - Tsunade sama, debería enviar a alguien con ellas.- empezó a decir fijándose en cómo la rubia se acercaba a la pareja que se despedía junto a la puerta. - No pueden ir solas, es peligroso.

La aludida lo miró con el ceño fruncido. - Me habéis dicho que el lugar está asegurado ya.

Shikamaru esbozó una mueca - Bueno, el Kazekage y algunos de sus hombres está allí, pero el camino es peligroso. Algunas de esas bestias aun pululan sueltas por ahí.

Ino ya había llegado hasta ellos y Sakura tras despedir a su rubia pareja con un beso y verla partir nuevamente, se acercaba tambien dispuesta para oír las instrucciones de su antigua maestra.

- Yo podría acompañarlas. - escuchó decir a sus espaldas. Shikamaru giró la cabeza para lanzarle una hostil mirada al intruso, a pesar de ser consciente de que no obtendría una reacción visible por su parte; y no solo por la máscara que le cubría, sino por la habitual e inexpresiva sonrisa que llevaba perennemente plasmada en su rostro.

- No es necesario; yo iré con ellas. - replicó Shikamaru.

- Pero yo puedo llevarlas en una de mis bestias aladas y llegaríamos antes.

- No está tan lejos como para necesitar uno de tus monigotes de tinta. Mejor vete a seguir patrullando como hacías hasta ahora.

- Creo que corresponde Tsunade sama decidir quién va o no. - la voz del moreno sonaba monocorde y apática tras la mascara y eso enfurecía aun mas al joven genio. - aparte de que seguro necesitan a tu privilegiada mente en otro lado.

- Como bien has dicho,- replicó el castaño entre dientes acercándose hasta quedar frente al ambu. - Tsunade sama es quien decide, no tú. Así que ahórrate tus comentarios, Sai.

La voz agria del de la coleta sorprendió a la Gondaime, pero no así a Ino la cual conocía la razón de la acritud de su novio. Ocultando una sonrisilla perversa se volvió con gesto inocente para mirar a la rubia que los fulminaba a ambos con la mirada.

- No tengo tiempo de escuchar tonterías… ¡Sai! Tú las escoltaras y te asegurarás de mantenerlas a salvo, respecto a ti, Shikamaru: - la mirada de la rubia mayor se posó en el joven. - Te necesito para que acudas al cuartel ambu. Allí te explicaran.

- Pero Tsunade sama… yo…

Un airado gesto por parte de la mujer, cortó de golpe cualquier intento de replica por parte de ninguno, dejando muy claro que no estaba dispuesta a dialogar. Sus órdenes eran incuestionables y no les quedaba otra que obedecer. Shikamaru resopló con fastidio y miró a Ino que haciéndole un guiño, se acercó y besó con dulzura sus labios.

- No te preocupes, Shika. Estaremos bien.

- Si, no te preocupes Nara. Cuidaré de tu novia como si fuese mía…

Sakura que estaba junto al ambu se llevó una mano al rostro cuando escuchó el comentario y vio la cara que se le quedó al manipulador de sombras. Por muchos años que pasaran estaba claro que Sai no había aprendido nada sobre el comportamiento humano.

….///…..

Naruto con el corazón saltando de júbilo corría por las devastadas calles de Konoha. Neji estaba vivo y lo más importante, había podido tener nuevamente entre sus brazos a su chica. Hundiendo su nariz en su rosada cabellera y disfrutando de su embriagadora fragancia, había recabado nuevas fuerzas para seguir luchando y defender lo que mas quería en el mundo, sus amigos, su aldea y su amada Sakura chan.

Así que ahora, con renovadas energías, avanzaba casi a la velocidad de la luz, ya que apenas era algo más que un rapidísimo borrón a los ojos de quienes se cruzaba. Prácticamente volando recorría el amplio perímetro de lo que quedaba de aldea prestando su apoyo y su descomunal fuerza allí donde lo precisaban. Bien para reforzar una defensa, o acabar con alguna de las repugnantes bestias o simplemente para levantar pesados restos derruidos y socorrer a los que hubieran quedado apresados; sin embargo esto no lo distraía de su principal misión: buscar al jefe de toda esa horda de alimañas. El amo de la espada. Pero este andaba desaparecido, o mejor dicho, nunca había llegado a hacer acto de presencia. Se valía de sus secuaces, los nigromantes, para dirigir a su ejército, desgastando a la población de Konoha que se dejaba la piel para repeler los ataques de los maléficos seres.

Sin embargo, el rubio no cejaba en su empeño y con mayor ahínco que nunca se esforzaba para intentar llegar hasta el escurridizo demonio.

Desesperado y viendo que el sol estaba comenzaba a salir, Naruto llegó hasta una solitaria explanada donde apenas quedaban los humeantes restos de una batalla. El hedor a muerte era el mismo que se percibía en cualquier zona de la villa, sin embargo para el fino olfato de semidemonio de Naruto, un peculiar y diferente olor flotaba en el ambiente. Oteó el lugar con atención buscando con sus agudos ojos. Su sexto sentido le decía que había algo diferente en aquel lugar. Una sensación extraña que erizaba los vellos como si fuese un perro que presiente el peligro.

De pronto sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo y sus afiladas garras se tensaron mientras su cuerpo se preparaba para la lucha, adoptando una postura medio agazapada dispuesta para saltar sobre una posible presa. Antes de que su mente procesara la información, su cuerpo se había dispuesto para el enfrentamiento. Sus fuertes instintos heredados del zorro salieron a la luz y cuando la figura de Uskrull fue finalmente visible, Naruto ya estaba más que preparado para presentarle batalla.

Una sonrisa fría y maléfica se dibujó el pálido rostro del antiguo caballero.

- Parece que me buscabas, bestia. - dijo avanzando un par de pasos hacia el rubio. - Dime… ¿Tanta prisa tienes por morir?

…///….

Fin del capítulo.

_**Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Esta vez no me he demorado tanto, ¿Verdad? He decidido que voy a dedicar más tiempo a esta historia que a ninguna. Lo cierto es que llevo mucho tiempo con ella y ya va siendo hora de que la termine, así que espero poder ir actualizándola mas seguido, aunque lo cierto es que ya le queda bien poco para acabar. **_

_**Ahora solo quiero agradecer a todos los que me habéis dejado algún comentario. Gracias por vuestro apoyo. Sabéis bien que esto no sería lo mismo sin vosotros.**_

_**Un beso y hasta la próxima.**_

_**Fern25**_


	30. Chapter 27 En manos del destino

_LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN_.

**Capítulo 27. En manos del destino**.

El viento agitaba ferozmente los cabellos de ambas chicas mientras sobrevolaban los humeantes restos de la aldea. Sai sentado justo delante de ellas sobre el lomo del águila de tinta, no despegaba la vista del frente guiando hábilmente a la bestia alada. En pocos minutos llegaron a su destino y de un ágil salto abandonaron su medio de transporte y aterrizaron sobre la ruinosa explanada.

Los verdes ojos de Sakura escanearon el lugar buscando a los supervivientes civiles de los que Neji habló, sin embargo fue su rubia amiga quien los localizó al resguardo de lo que quedaba de un alto muro.

- ¡Por aquí! - escuchó decir a la chica, viéndola correr hacia el lugar. El ambu y ella la siguieron y enseguida llegaron hasta el grupo de personas que se amparaban detrás de la pared de piedra. Eran cuatro a lo sumo. Solo un adulto y tres niños. Todos estaban relativamente sanos, salvo alguna que otra herida sin demasiada importancia. Era mucho mas el miedo que tenían que la gravedad de sus heridas.

- ¿Dónde está el resto de vosotros? - cuestionó Ino a la única mujer adulta del grupo, mientras se arrodillaban junto a ellos. - Nos informaron que pasabais de la docena.

- Escaparon…- Respondió ella observando atentamente y aliviada cómo las chicas empezaban a reconocerlos a los niños.

- ¿Por qué no os fuisteis con ellos?- Sakura que estaba limpiando la herida del hombro de la niña desvió la mirada un segundo para mirar a la mujer esperando su respuesta, pero antes de que esta pudiera hacerlo, una vocecilla gritó sorprendiendo a los tres ninjas.

- ¡No podemos abandonar a mi papá!

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia el pequeño que acaba de hablar con tanta vehemencia. Una rubia cabecita y unos ojos celestes llorosos aparecieron a la espalda femenina, dejando ver a todos a la personita que hasta entonces había permanecido oculta tras el cuerpo de la mujer. Esta sonriendo tiernamente acunó en sus brazos al pequeño limpiando con cariño la mocosa naricita.

- Mi marido está ahí abajo. - aclaró señalando unos cascotes y unas vigas que se apilaban a varios metros de distancia. - El suelo se abrió y él cayó por la abertura. Sabemos que está vivo pero no podemos llegar hasta donde se encuentra. Estábamos esperando a que alguien viniera a ayudarnos.

Sai se levantó inmediatamente y se dirigió al lugar; Sakura se apresuró a seguirle dejando a Ino al cuidado del grupo. Entre ambos despejaron un poco apartando parte de los restos y habilitando espacio sufriente como para que un cuerpo pudiese pasar. Sakura se asomó en el hueco y miró buscando algún indicio.

- ¿Puedes verle, fea?

Haciendo caso omiso del "cariñoso" apelativo, la chica se inclinó aun mas metiendo la mitad de su torso dentro del oscuro agujero quedando colgando sobre un vacío de varios metros de profundidad. Forzando la vista al máximo consiguió divisar en la penumbra el cuerpo del hombre a 5 o 6 metros de su posición.

- Le veo… Está inconsciente, pero creo que aun sigue vivo, aunque está atrapado por las piernas. - explicó observando un enorme trozo de pared que le tapaba las dos extremidades desde la mitad de los muslos.

Durante unos segundos sopesó la situación. - Voy a bajar para intentar liberarlo. - dijo finalmente forcejeando para intentar pasar por la estrecha abertura. El ambu la vio desaparecer y esperó durante unos larguísimos minutos. Finalmente la rosada cabellera reapareció por el hueco.

- ¡Puff! No puedo hacerlo. - El rostro de la joven estaba sudoroso por el esfuerzo y lleno de suciedad, la misma que extendió aun más al pasarse la mano por la frente con frustración. - La piedra está taponando una herida horrible que tiene en la pierna izquierda. Debo intentar detener la hemorragia antes de levantar esa piedra o moriría desangrando en unos minutos.

Los verdes ojos se clavaron en la blanca máscara del ambu.

- Llévate a todos de aquí, Sai. Yo mientras me quedaré e intentaré estabilizarle antes de liberarlo. Sería peligroso hacerlo de otra manera.

- Bien, entonces esperaremos a que lo hagas y nos iremos todos.

- No, mejor márchate ahora y vuelve por nosotros después. No sé cuánto tiempo me llevará el hacerlo. Pon a su mujer y a los niños a salvo. No tiene sentido que se queden aquí mientras tanto. Además, mírales… - añadió desviando la mirada hacia el agotado grupo. - Los niños están exhaustos y asustados. Llévales al hospital y haz que les atiendan.

Sai denegó con la cabeza. - No puedo dejarte sola, fea. Podría ser peligroso…

- No me pasará nada, idiota. Sé defenderme, ahora lárgate y haz lo que te digo de una vez.

- Pero…

- Yo me quedaré tambien. - Ino que acababa de llegar seguida del resto de la familia del herido, le interrumpió acuclillándose junto a Sakura. - Te ayudaré con él.

- No es necesario, cerda.

- ¡Cállate, frente! Tú sola no podrás hacerlo todo y vigilar por si viene el enemigo. Entre las dos nos cubriremos las espaldas.

Sai las miraba indeciso. Sabía que tenía que poner a salvo a los civiles, pero no quería dejar a las dos chicas solas. Se debatía entre el deber y lo que realmente su conciencia le dictaba.

- No sé, no me fío de dejaros aquí. Aunque teóricamente esta zona es segura, alguna de esas bestias podría aparecer y…

- ¡Vamos vete ya! ¡Joder! - Sakura estaba impaciente y ver las caritas asustadas de los tres niños la estaba poniendo de los nervios. - Cuanto antes te vayas, antes podrás volver por nosotras. No lo pienses más y mueve el culo…

Suspirando con resignación el joven ayudó a la mujer y a los pequeños a subir al pájaro de tinta y tras acomodarlos en el lomo de la bestia, se subió de un ágil salto y le hizo despegar, no sin antes mirar preocupado a las dos chicas que se quedaban en tierra.

- Tened cuidado, por favor. Volveré tan pronto como pueda.

Ellas se limitaron a despedirle con la mano y a renglón seguido despejaron el hueco un poco más para permitirles entrar y descender hasta el herido.

…////….

_- Parece que me buscabas, bestia. - dijo avanzando un par de pasos hacia el rubio. - Dime… ¿Tanta prisa tienes por morir?_

Naruto se enderezó en toda su estatura y enfrentó la negra y vacía mirada de su enemigo.

Uskrull no era lo que él se había imaginado. Sin saber bien porqué había construido la imagen mental de un ser horripilante y deforme. Un hombre con aspecto monstruoso y repugnante, pero el amo de la espada distaba mucho de esa recreación.

Tenía la figura y el aspecto de un caballero de la antigüedad. Alto y fornido, se movía con el porte y la elegancia de alguien entrenado en la batalla. Su rojiza cabellera y su cuidada barba aportaban un extraño atractivo a su faz, que a pesar de todo, mostraba una sonrisa cruel y despiadada.

- ¿Qué miras, engendro? ¿Te sorprende mi aspecto? - Una risotada acompañó a su comentario. Dando un par de pasos se acercó a un mas al inmóvil Naruto.

- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Algo como eso? - añadió señalando los restos retorcidos y quemados de una de las bestias del averno. - Siento desilusionarte, pero no olvides, que yo soy un caballero. Un hombre de noble cuna, no un ser repugnante como ellos… o como tú.

El joven apretó los puños con rabia, clavándose las garras en las propias palmas, aunque sin importarle ni el dolor ni la sangre que corría libremente entre sus dedos.

- ¡Cállate! No me compares con eso.

- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Por tus venas corre sangre demoníaca, por mucho que te empeñes en ocultarlo. Eres un monstruo, una alimaña sedienta de sangre, al igual que mis mascotas…

- Te he dicho que no me compares con tus fieras. Yo soy un hombre, no una bestia.

- Ja, ja… ¿Te han ofendido mis palabras? Pues no deberías. A fin de cuentas y aunque lo niegues, tú eres igual que estas criaturas. Una monstruosidad. Un ser mezclado con un demonio. Solo tienes que mirarte… Garras, colmillos… Solo eres una abominación. Ni siquiera los habitantes de esta villa, a la que defiendes con tanta vehemencia, quieren nada contigo. Les repugnas. Solo eres un instrumento letal del que se sirven…

- Eso no es cierto. - escupió con rabia. - Ellos son mis amigos, mi familia. Gente que me importa y las que les importo. Personas por las que estoy más que dispuesto a dar mi vida…

- ¡Que tierno! - le interrumpió con una risita. - Bonitas palabras salidas de la boca de monstruo.

- Aquí el único monstruo que existe eres tú. Tú si que eres un demonio. Eres incluso peor que tus bestias. A fin de cuentas, ellas se mueven por instintos. Matan porque esa es su naturaleza y no pueden hacer otra cosa, pero tú, como bien dices, naciste hombre y te transformaste por propia voluntad en el horrendo ser que eres ahora.

El viento sopló con fuerza arremolinando densas capas de tierra en torno a las dos figuras que se miraban implacablemente, pero ninguna cedió ni un ápice. Naruto se adelantó un paso y añadió: - Eres de lo peor que ha existido sobre la faz de la tierra. Fuiste cruel y despiadado en vida, masacrando a tu pueblo de la manera mas vil e incluso intentando acabar con la vida de tu propia hija…

- Por lo que veo estás bien informado sobre mí.

- Sé más que suficiente.

- ¡Vaya! Pues si es así, entonces sabrás qué es lo que quiero y por qué estoy aquí.

- Si, buscas esa maldita espada. Por eso has organizado todo esto.

- Efectivamente. Esa arma me pertenece- replicó mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo codicioso. - y la quiero de vuelta. Si Dudáis mas en entregármela, todos pereceréis.

- ¡Olvídalo! No te la entregaremos jamás.

La fría sonrisa de Uskrull se ensanchó aportando una máscara de crueldad a su rostro, para después empezar a transformarse rápidamente ante los ojos de Naruto. El hombre de aspecto noble con el que se había enfrento, mutó en un ser de casi tres metros de altura con membranosas alas a su espalda y cubierto de una escamosa y negra piel. Sus ojos que fueran dos cuencas negras y vacías, ardieron con el rojo fuego del infierno y su cuerpo de hombre cambió en cuestión de segundos, a uno de terrible de aspecto, que podrían bien haber salido de la peor y más oscura de las pesadillas.

- Entonces, reza lo que sepas - escupió através de su hocicuda boca de afilados colmillos. - porque tus minutos de vida están contados.

…//…

El hombre estaba inconsciente y había perdido mucha sangre. A la luz de la linterna que portaba Ino, Sakura pudo ver fugazmente la gravedad de sus heridas.

- Tenemos que hacer un torniquete en la pierna cuanto antes… - afirmó con rotundidad secándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano. - si no corre el riesgo de desangrarse.

- Pues date prisa y hazlo ya, Sakura. - Ino paseaba nerviosa la mirada por las paredes y sobre todo por el techo de la estancia. - Esto podría derrumbarse de un momento a otro.

Su compañera ni siquiera le contestó. Hábilmente improvisó con un trozo de la manga de la naranja chaqueta de Naruto que llevaba puesta, el torniquete y luego haciendo uso de su descomunal fuerza, levantó la pesada piedra que apresaba al hombre.

Un fuerte crujido las alertó a tiempo de ver como un enorme trozo de la parte superior se precipitó sobre ellos. Velozmente ambas chicas tomaron al herido cada una por un brazo y dando un salto escaparon del derrumbe. Con gran esfuerzo lograron sacarlo a la superficie donde apoyándole justo sobre la pared en la que antes habían estado resguardados su mujer y sus hijos, pudieron verlo con claridad.

- No está tal mal como pensaba. - Ino apartó parte del ensangrentado flequillo permitiéndoles ver una pequeña herida que tenía en la cabeza.

- Tienes razón. No está tan mal. Lo peor es la pierna que la tiene rota por dos sitios. El resto son heridas sin importancia. Le haremos los primeros auxilios aquí y esperaremos a que venga Sai a recogernos.

Las dos jóvenes aunaron esfuerzos para sanar al hombre. Concentradas como estaban no se percataron de unos pasos que se acercaban hasta donde ellas se encontraban. Ni como un par de ojos ansiosos las observaban desde un par de metros de distancia.

Un cascote rodó causando un pequeño ruido apenas audible, pero Sakura lo captó y se giró rápidamente para enfrentar al intruso. Tan pronto como sus verdes ojos localizaron la inesperada visita, su rostro palideció por la sorpresa.

- ¿Pero que demo…?

Ino al escuchar hablar a su amiga se volteó tambien para ver a quién se dirigía y la mandíbula prácticamente se le desencajó.

- ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Qué cojones estás pensando al aparecer por aquí?!

Antes de esperar respuesta, la rubia se levantó y se apresuró a llegar junto a la persona que tambaleándose se acercaba hasta su posición…

- Lo si… siento. Pero no podía permanecer más tiempo en la incertidumbre. Tenía que saber si…

Un sollozo cortó la explicación e Ino conmovida abrazó con fuerza el tembloroso cuerpo y la obligó a sentarse.

- Hinata… - la llamó alzándole la cara. - Es una imprudencia del tamaño de una casa el que hayas abandonado el refugio en tu estado. Dime… ¿Por qué no estás a cubierto? Me extraña que Neji te haya permitido estar en un sitio peligroso.

- No, él me obligó a resguárdame con el resto de los civiles, y allí estaba. - empezó a explicar la morena acomodándose mejor sobre el duro asiento que le proporcionaba un bloque de piedra y sin dejar de llorar. - pero me dijeron que había sufrido un accidente y que estaba desaparecido… por eso tuve que venir.

Ino secó las lágrimas de la chica y le levantó el rostro para obligarla a que le devolviese la mirada.

- Neji esta vivo y bien, Hina. Ahora mismo está en el hospital discutiendo con Tsunade sama.

Hinata comenzó a sollozar mas fuerte aunque esta vez de puro alivio. La rubia la cobijó en sus brazos durante un largo rato hasta que sintió como la joven se fue calmando poco a poco.

- ¿Estás mejor?

Los blanquecinos ojos enfocaron el rostro de la rubia y asintió con un leve cabeceo mientras sorbía ruidosamente.

- Bien. Así me gusta.

Sakura las contemplaba de hito en hito. A la joven esposa del líder del clan Hyuga no la había visto desde que llegó y la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos distaba mucho de la que recordaba cuando se marchó de la aldea. Ahora la morena era toda una hermosa mujer, y una mujer embarazadísima, pensó observando el prominente vientre que se adivinaba bajo el ajado y sucio kimono oscuro que llevaba puesto. La Hyuga le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió con dulzura entre lágrimas.

- Hola Sakura. Me alegro mucho de volver a verte, aunque sea en un momento como este.

Esta se acercó a su vez y sonrió de vuelta. - Yo tambien me alegro, Hinata. Tenía muchas ganas de verte. Naruto me ha hablado muchísimo de ti y de tu futuro bebe. Está ilusionadísimo con la idea de ser tío. - añadió riéndose.

La morena a su vez tambien rió bajito y asintió con la cabeza. - Si, nos trae locos a todos contándonos los planes para su ahijado. No te imaginas lo que discute con Neji sobre cómo será su entrenamiento…

- Si, ya me imagino… y con cabezota que es, supongo que no dará su brazo a torcer…

- Pues no, la verdad. Mi padre ya lo ha dado por imposible, pero Neji aun sigue presentando batalla. Todavía no quiere reconocer que es un caso perdido…

Las dos chicas se echaron a reír mientras Ino las miraba alternadamente durante un minuto hasta que finalmente bufó indignada.

- Bueno ya que estamos tan contentas todas de vernos y nos hemos puesto al día con nuestras emocionantes vidas… ¿Por qué no pensamos un poquitín con la cabeza?… ¡¡ ¿o es que soy yo la única que ve el peligro aquí?!!

Las dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron ante el estallido de la Yamanaka y Sakura se volvió hacia la rubia haciéndole una mueca.

- No te sobresaltes, Ino cerda, que te pones más fea de lo que ya eres. Sólo tenemos que esperar a que Sai vuelva y nos iremos de aquí todos. Tranquilízate y vamos a resguardarnos ahí mientras...

- ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío!

El grito de Hinata cortó las palabras de Sakura e inmediatamente las dos kunoichis se volvieron a verla. La imagen quedó impresa en las claras retinas de las dos chicas. La joven Hyuga de pie miraba espantada el charco de líquido que se había formado a sus pies.

- ¡Oh Dios! - volvió a repetir llevando las manos a su rostro. - Lo siento, lo siento tanto… pero creo que he roto aguas.

**Fin del capítulo.**

_**Bueno la cosa se pone interesante, no me digáis que no… Esta Hinata es un poquitín inoportuna… Pero claro también en las guerras vienen niños al mundo. Ahora nos queda por ver cómo resolverán las dos chicas la papeleta. Aunque eso será en el próximo capítulo. De todas formas pondré un adelante en mi blog en unos días, así que pasaros por allí si queréis saber mas.**_

_**Ahora os dejo, despidiéndome hasta la próxima y dando como siempre las gracias a todos aquellos que os tomáis un tiempito para dejarme vuestros comentarios. Sabed que os los agradezco de todo corazón.**_

_**Un besote, Fern25**_


	31. Chapter 28 Lucha sin tregua

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 28 - Lucha sin tregua.**

**El civil herido que habían curado hacía poco permanecía inconsciente a escasa distancia de ellas pero a salvo, dentro de una cavidad de unos cuatro metros de diámetro, formada por lo que quedaba de uno de los depósitos de agua que se habían desplomado tras la explosión. El espacio no era mucho y estaba algo oscuro, pero justo cuando Hinata rompió aguas y se puso de parto, decidieron refugiarse allí para estar más protegidas en caso de un ataque. **

**Las expertas y ágiles manos de Ino exploraban a la parturienta mientras el sudoroso rostro de la joven se contraía por el dolor. Los calambres que la recorrían eran intensos, pero no se quejaba apenas, manteniendo un estoico silencio. Una gran parte de ella se sentía culpable por la situación que había creado debido a su irresponsabilidad, pero el dolor de creer a su esposo muerto, la había orillado a lanzarse desesperada en su búsqueda sin pensar en las consecuencias.**

**Sakura secaba las gotas de traspiración que poblaban su frente, ayudándose de una de las pocas gasas limpias que le quedaban de su botiquín, tratando a su vez de dar todo el consuelo posible a la futura madre.**

**La cosa no pintaba nada bien. Al parecer el parto se había complicado y por la cara de Ino se podía deducir que el alumbramiento no iba a ser nada fácil para Hinata.**

**- Chicas… - La voz de la joven Hyuga sonó débil, aunque clara y decidida. - Lo siento. Por mi culpa estáis aun aquí…**

**- No digas tonterías, Hinata. De todas formas teníamos que esperar a Sai-Kun. - la interrumpió Ino. - solo nos estás dando algo con qué entretenernos, ¿Verdad frente?**

**- Ino-cerda tiene razón. Sin ti nos hubiéramos aburrido mucho. - Bromeó Sakura sonriendo con dulzura a la chica. Hinata sonrío de vuelta con dificultad ya que una nueva y mas intensa contracción la estremeció completamente. Sakura buscó la azulada mirada de su compañera y esta negó con un movimiento. Hinata no dilataba lo suficiente y la criatura y su madre estaban ya corriendo peligro. Sakura cerró los ojos implorando por ayuda. **_**"Sai baka, ¿dónde coño estás?"**_

…**///…..**

**Mordió con fuerza el mango de su kunai para evitar gritar de dolor mientras aplicaba como podía con una sola mano, un torniquete en su brazo izquierdo. La imagen que le presentaba su extremidad era deplorable. El hueso astillado asomaba por su antebrazo, el cual se doblaba en ángulo imposible. Ahora estaba en inferioridad de condiciones, pero al menos su brazo derecho no estaba tan dañado, por lo que aun podría dibujar algo. Con un hondo suspiro reposó su cabeza sobre el árbol en el que estaba apoyado y tras tomarse unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, sacó uno de sus pergaminos y con dificultad empezó a trazar unas líneas.**

**El monstruoso ser avanzaba obligando a su enorme cuerpo a deslizarse entre la poblada arboleda buscando implacable a su presa. El nigromante que lo dirigía había conseguido derribar al humano que volaba sobre aquella extraña bestia pintada y así él pudo darle un buen golpe antes de que desapareciera rápidamente. Sabía que había conseguido herirle. El olor de la sangre se lo decía. Ahora su amo le había ordenado encontrarlo y liquidarlo, algo que sería muy placentero. Ya se relamía solo de pensar en devorarlo…**

**Sai consiguió a duras penas esbozar a una de sus bestias. Envió un mensaje alertando de la situación de las dos chicas, que era lo que más le preocupaba, ya que era consciente de que no llegaría a tiempo de socorrerlas. Al menos, pensó con una sonrisa, los críos y la mujer ya estaban a salvo en el hospital y muchas de aquellas bestias habían sucumbido a sus manos. Si moría ahora, no lo haría en vano.**

**Una enorme sacudida casi lo tiró de la alta rama en la que había buscado refugio. A unos cuatro metros por debajo, la bestia sacudía el tronco hasta prácticamente arrancarlos de sus raíces. El ambu sin pensarlo dos veces saltó sobre el lomo del ser y clavó con fuerza su katana en la base del cuello, haciéndolo bramar de dolor. Durante varios minutos el monstruo alzando sus brazos, trató de apartarlo y sacar el afilado instrumento de su carne, pero el joven se mantuvo firme en su lugar, hundiéndolo hasta la empuñadura con fuerza hasta que finalmente la bestia se desplomó. **

**Jadeando por el esfuerzo, se dejó resbalar por el lomo del monstruo, cayendo de rodillas después de haber recuperado su arma, pero no pudo disfrutar de su triunfo ya que otra de las bestias se plantó frente a él dispuesta a destrozarlo.**

…**.///…..**

**El gruñido les puso los vellos de punta y las dos médicos se volvieron hacia la entrada de su refugio. A varios metros de distancia, cuatro o cinco de los seres conocidos como Goblins acechaban anhelantes. Seguramente el olor de la sangre los había atraído como moscas a la miel, y la ocasión era perfecta para ellos. Hasta sus limitadas mentes eran capaces de ver que un hombre inconsciente, dos jóvenes y una parturienta eran una presa muy fácil y tentadora.**

**Sakura se levantó inmediatamente y sacando sus guantes de uno de los bolsillos, se los puso dispuesta a luchar.**

**- Ino, encárgate de Hinata. Yo me ocuparé de estos…**

**- ¿Estás loca? No podrás sola con ellos. - La rubia se llegó a su lado rápidamente y adoptó una pose de defensa. - Lucharé contigo.**

**- ¡Ni hablar! Vuelve con ella, Ino. Sabes que no puedes dejarla sola. Los entretendré hasta que el idiota de Sai llegue. - replicó adelantándose hasta la entrada. - No creo que ya tarde mucho… **_**"por cierto, Sai, te voy a cortar los huevos en cuanto te vea… ¿Por qué cojones tardas tanto?"**_

_**- **_**¿Estás segura? - preguntó la rubia no muy convencida.**

**La rosada cabellera se sacudió en una clara afirmación e Ino comprendiendo que no tenían otra opción, asintió sin decir palabra y tras echarle una última ojeada a su amiga, volvió con la morena que apenas estaba consciente.**

**Sakura aguardó con las manos apretadas en puños hasta que una de las criaturas atacó con un estridente chillido. La chica sonrió y adelantando el puño, disfrutó con el sonido de los huesos del Goblin al astillarse. Apenas un segundo después un par de seres se abalanzaron contra ella desde diferentes ángulos. Eran muy rápidos, pero esperó hasta el último segundo para saltar con agilidad esquivando el feroz ataque. Cuando las bestias se percataron de que había logrado escabullirse, se lanzaron furiosos contra ella de nuevo. Sakura pensó con rapidez. Debía salir de allí, pero si se alejaba del hueco de entrada, dejaría paso libre aquellos que intentaran adentrarse en el refugio dejando a Hinata e Ino completamente desprotegidas y a su merced. Sacudió la cabeza en negación. No, esa no era una opción. Debía mantenerse en su puesto y cubrir la entrada. No dejaría pasar a ninguna de esas asquerosas bestias, así le costara la vida. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como otro par se acercaban rápidamente aumentando el número de atacantes y disminuyendo sus posibilidades. Sonrió con tristeza y abriendo un poco las piernas, afianzó su posición. **_**"Este seguramente será mi fin, pero sé que estarás orgulloso de mi… Naruto" - **_**pensó consciente de que quizás no disfrutaría de otro amanecer. **_**- "Sólo te ruego que por favor no sufras."**_

**Con un brillo de determinación en sus hermosos verdes ojos, se lanzó contra sus enemigos que la esperaban hambrientos.**

…**///…..**

**El horripilante ser era sin duda uno de los rivales mas fuertes de todos los que había llegado enfrentar en su dilatada carrera como shinobi. Pocos enemigos habían sido tan formidables como este, solo quizás el zorro le presentó igual batalla, pero en aquel entonces no tenía las capacidades con las que contaba ahora, pensó jadeante mientras saltaba ágilmente para esquivar un poderoso coletazo. "**_**Así que no creas que voy a ser una presa fácil, maldito" **_**le dijo mentalmente "**_**Te voy a hacer sudar gotas de sangre…"**_

**El potente rugido resonó con un potente eco cuando el demonio se lanzó por enésima vez sobre Naruto. Este se defendía con igual fiereza, lanzando golpes de sus afiladas garras que conseguían traspasar y herir la escamosa y dura piel del ser, aunque desgraciadamente, parecía no ser suficiente para acabar con él. **

**- ¿Estás sorprendido verdad cabrón? - le preguntó con burla el rubio shinobi cuando con un hábil giro se libraba de las afiladas fauces y conseguía a su vez hundir su katana hasta el mango en un flanco desprotegido. - ¿No pensabas que te fuera a costar tanto acabar conmigo, cierto? Pues déjame decirte que esto no ha hecho más que empezar… - añadió moviendo con saña el filo clavado, abriendo aun más la profunda herida. La bestia se rebullía intentando zafarse, pero el joven con su garra libre laceraba la piel que tenía a su alcance haciendo brotar torrentes de sangre. El otrora caballero aulló de dolor por el daño recibido, pero revolviéndose con extrema rapidez finamente logró sorprender al joven y cogerlo desprevenido. El violento golpe de una de sus negras alas lo lanzó a una decena de metros, estrellándose contra un muro de piedra y derribándolo por el choque. Los cascotes cayeron sobre él enterrándolo casi por completo. Le bastó apenas unos segundos para surgir de debajo de las piedras, ensangrentado y herido, pero presto a presentar batalla nuevamente. **

**Esta vez la fiera lanzó su aliento de fuego y ácido, unido en poderosas llamaradas que arrasaban lo que tocaban. Naruto, que había conseguido recuperar su preciada arma, corría y saltaba evitando el contacto, buscando refugio tras cualquier cosa e intentando encontrar un hueco donde colarse para atestarle un buen golpe, pero la bestia, gracias a su capacidad para volar, le seguía de cerca, salpicándole a veces con su mortífero fuego. Una de las llamaradas le había llegado al alcanzar, dándole de lleno en la mitad del pecho y en gran parte del hombro izquierdo. El ácido desintegró la tela y llegó hasta la piel, dejándole llagado y en carne viva toda esa zona. El dolor era tan agudo, que tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar gritar de dolor. Resguardándose tras el grueso tronco de un árbol, despejó con cuidado los restos calcinados de tela que quedaban adheridos a la carne quemada. Era una muy fea herida, pero el joven haciendo caso omiso del daño, rasgó la manga que le quedaba entera para usarla como improvisada venda y tapar la horrenda llaga como pudo. **

**Respirando agitado se permitió unos segundos para analizar la situación. Varios Rasengan habían impactado contra él pero no parecía haberle afectado demasiado. Le había herido con la katana en infinidad de ocasiones y la mayor parte de sus armas arrojadizas estaban ya incrustadas sobre su carne pero estas, comos si fueran macabras medallas apenas hacían mella en el maligno ser.**

**- ¡Tú, escoria!… ¡no te escondas y lucha! - escuchó rugir a la llamándolo. Despacio se inclinó para observar desde su escondite. El monstruo avanzaba destrozando un gigantesco y centenario árbol que se encontraba en su camino y tras el que había visto desaparecer al ninja. - sabes que acabaré encontrándote y entonces lamentarás haberte cruzado en mi camino. **

**Naruto cerró los ojos un momento meditando y cuando los abrió, se apresuró con destreza a esbozar unos sellos y de inmediato una treintena de Narutos aparecieron. Avanzaron rápidamente rodeando a la criatura. Todos enarbolando sus respectivas katanas y dispuestos a aniquilarle. Como uno solo se lanzaron sobre su objetivo, pero apenas dos clones lograron llegar hasta él, ya que la mayor parte fueron eliminados con celeridad.**

**- ¡Estúpido! - rugió nuevamente tratando de alcanzar uno de los dos escurridizos clones. - ¡no eres nada contra mí! ¡Yo soy un ser superior! ¡Un elegido para dominar a todas las bestias! ¡Te aniquilaré como a un insecto y entonces nada se interpondrá en mi camino! **

**Los dos clones desaparecieron de su vista en un parpadeo enfureciéndole aun más.**

**- ¡Sal de una puta vez, cobarde! - berreó buscándole mientras que de su terrorífica boca se desprendían hilillos de ácida baba que hervían al caer a la tierra, estallando en ardientes llamas al contacto con la reseca hierba. - ¡Si no apareces…! ¡Exterminaré a toda esta miserable aldea empezando por la maldita guardiana del medallón y acabando con su nieta, esa zorra de pelo rosa que te follas!**

**- ¡Si piensas que voy a permitirte acercarte a alguna de ellas, es que eres mas estúpido de lo que pareces! - respondió el verdadero joven apareciendo finalmente a varios metros frente a él, armado con su espectacular Fūton: Rasen Shuriken y flanqueado por dos de sus copias. La bestia lo miró ampliando con placer su sádica sonrisa de afilados y letales colmillos. Al verlo en estado tan deplorable, ensangrentado y bastante mal herido, se deleitó con su imagen saboreando de antemano su muerte.**

**La deslumbrante técnica le impactó de lleno provocando un potente estallido. El aullido del la criatura se escuchó a kilómetros a la redonda, sorprendiendo a aliados y enemigos. Naruto se desplomó de rodillas completamente agotado pero satisfecho. Lo había hecho. Lo había derrotado. Sin fuerzas para seguir, se inclinó hacia delante apoyándose sobre las palmas de las manos. Agradecía a los cielos el que todo hubiera terminado ya.**

**Durante unos segundos disfrutó de la calma, recuperando su resuello, pero de pronto sus ojos se abrieron tanto por asombro como por dolor. Bajando apenas la mirada, su nublada vista puso vislumbrar como un escamoso y negro apéndice le aparecía por medio del pecho. La cola de la bestia le atravesaba de parte a parte.**

…**//…**

**Ya no podía más. Estaba al límite de su fuerzas. Las laceraciones de su piel eran incontables y ardían como el mismo fuego. Las garras de los Goblins desprendían una sustancia anticoagulante que impedían la cicatrización por lo que sus víctimas se desangraban lentamente. Sakura averiguó eso cuando intentó cerrarlas con su chakra y vio que era casi imposible. Solo con mucho esfuerzo consiguió detener a duras penas, la hemorragia de las más grandes. **

**Aspirando con fuerza, lograba retener el preciado oxígeno. Pero ya no tenía resuello para más. Había liquidado unas cuatro criaturas. Dos estaban mortalmente heridas pero el resto, otras cuatro aun resistían. A lo lejos divisó otras tantas que se acercaban hasta su posición. Tardarían a lo sumo un o dos minutos en unírseles al resto. Esta vez ya no podría resistir el envite. Ella primero y sus amigas después, sucumbirían ante el ataque. Un fuerte gemido de dolor proveniente de su espalda captó su atención haciéndole girar instintivamente la cabeza durante milésimas de segundos desviando su vigilancia de sus enemigos, aunque fue lo suficiente para darle tiempo a uno de ellos de abalanzarse y derribar a la despistada chica dispuesto a arrancarle la piel del rostro. Ella en un gesto instintivo alzó el brazo para cubrirse y esperó el dolor de la laceración, pero este no llegó; por el contrario una lluvia caliente le salpicó la cara cubriéndola por completo.**

**Abrió los ojos para ver a una alta y delgada figura delante de ella cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Con la mirada algo desenfocada solo distinguió un uniforme ambu.**

**- ¿Sai?…**

**- No. - respondió una voz femenina. - Ese inútil está herido y no pudo venir por vosotras, por eso estoy yo aquí.**

**Sakura se levantó apartando de un empujón los restos de goblin muerto que aun estaban sobre ella. Desvió la mirada hacia el exterior del refugio y vio como el resto de criaturas se había alejado prudencialmente al ver al nuevo enemigo, manteniéndose a la espera. Volviendo su atención nuevamente hacia la ambu, la observó de espaldas por unos segundos. Bastante más alta que ella, esbelta y con una larga trenza negra. Entonces la reconoció. Era la misma chica que vino en el grupo de apoyo con Sai. **

**- Necesitarás mi ayuda… - empezó a decir mientras se sacudía la ropa aun tambaleante.**

**- No. - respondió sin volverse. - Vuelve con Yamanaka y ayúdala.**

**- Ino se las arreglará sola, pero tú no podrás contra todas esas alimañas. Así que luchemos juntas.**

**- Te he dicho que no hace falta. ¡Así que haz lo que te digo y vuelve ahí dentro! ¿No eres una ninja médico? Pues demuéstralo…**

**El tono imperativo de su voz, la sorprendió al principio, pero segundos después el volátil genio de la joven médico salía a relucir.**

**- ¡Oye! ¡¿Quién cojones te crees que eres para darme órdenes?! - espetó con los puños apretados por la furia. Nadie se atrevía a mangonearla y mucho menos una niñata presuntuosa.**

**La chica entonces volvió la cabeza permitiendo a Sakura verle el rostro que no llevaba cubierto por la habitual máscara. La Haruno se quedó sorprendida ante lo que vio: Un rostro particularmente hermoso, de facciones finas y elegantes solo distorsionado por una pequeña cicatriz en la sien izquierda de unos dos centímetros de largo. Pero no fue su particular belleza, ni la cicatriz lo que le llamó la atención, sino el par de impactantes ojos tan blancos y claros como la luna que le devolvían suplicantes la mirada.**

**- No te estoy ordenando nada, Sakura san. - replicó con un tono de voz suave y conciliador. - Solo te suplico que los salves. Ayuda a Hinata a traer el heredero de los Hyugas al mundo. Por favor, ayuda a mi hermana. No la dejes morir…**

**- Hanabi… - susurró Sakura sorprendida. **

**- Si, soy yo. - admitió ella con una sonrisa triste pintada en su preocupado rostro. - Por favor, haz lo que te pido. Te lo ruego, sálvalos a ambos. Son mi familia y lo único que tengo en el mundo.**

**Sakura conmovida por sus palabras aceptó pero mirando nuevamente hacia el exterior, sintió renacer la duda. - Pero tú no podrás sola contra todos ellos…**

**La chica se giró de medio lado con una sonrisa prepotente en su rostro. **

**- ¿Eso crees?… - preguntó sacando dos afiladísimas espadas de tamaño medio que llevaba sujetas en su espalda. - Te aseguro Sakura que mi maestro supo enseñarme muy bien. Neji nunca deja nada a medias…**

**En un parpadeo la joven desapareció para reaparecer un segundo después en medio de las sorprendidas bestias que no se esperaban el ataque. Los chillidos de dolor llenaron el are cuando Hanabi, moviendo los dos peligrosos filos como si fueran molinetes, empezó a despedazar a las criaturas, con mortífera precisión, lanzando trozos de sus aberrantes y repugnantes cuerpos a metros de distancia.**

**...//…..**

**La kunoichi combatía como uno mas en medio de la refriega. Había abandonado su puesto en el hospital un rato dejando la labor en manos de sus hábiles ayudantes para acudir a uno de los puntos más conflictivos, la defensa de la puerta principal.**

**A pesar de tener entre sus tropas a los mejores jonins de la aldea, todos se asombraban al verla combatir. Pocos luchadores tenían su fuerza y su pericia. La mujer hacía honor al titulo que ostentaba, la Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, Tsunade. **

**Después de destrozar de un solo y certero golpe la cabeza de una de las bestias más grandes, la rubia aterrizó de un salto en medio de una escaramuza que mantenían tres chunins contra varios perros infernales. De una fortísima patada le quebró la columna a una de las fieras, mientras apretando el gaznate de la siguiente, disfrutó al oír el crujido de su cuello al romperse. El resto fue liquidado por los shinobis. La quinta se volvió para verles con su ojo profesional, escaneando sus heridas.**

**- ¿Estáis todos bien?**

**Los tres asintieron aun boquiabiertos. Asombrados.**

**- S… si, Hokage sama.**

**- Bien, pues entonces asegurad la zona. Aún hay mucho por hacer. - replicó antes de desparecer en una nube de humo. Los chunins se unieron a otro grupo de ninjas liderados por la Genma y se prepararon para defender la puerta ante una nueva oleada de bestias, pero sorpresivamente antes de llegar hasta ellos, las criaturas empezaron a desvanecerse y desaparecer ante la sorpresa general.**

**- Pero ¿Qué demonios…? - exclamó el shinobi dejando caer por a sorpresa el eterno sebón de su boca.**

**- Parece que se están evaporando… - apuntilló otro.**

**Iruka que estaba en el grupo inicial, se acercó despacio hasta el lugar donde habían desaparecido los atacantes; solo los cadáveres continuaban en su logar. A apenas de un metro de su posición reposaban los restos de una bestia muerta. Con la punta de un kunai lo tocó y en un segundo los despojos se desmoronaron convirtiéndose en un montón de polvo.**

**- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?**

…**.///…..**

**Hanabi repartía estocadas con letal precisión. Los Goblins que tenían la desgracia de acercarse demasiado, veían con horror sus miembros desprenderse de sus cuerpos presos de la voraz ansia de las espadas de la joven. Por alguna desconocida razón, sus extremidades no se regeneraban una vez cortadas como solía ocurrir; algo les decía que la extraña y brillante luz azulada que recubría el filo de las armas, tenía mucho que ver.**

**Dentro del pequeño cubículo Hinata finalmente no pudo resistir mas y lloraba abiertamente. El bebe no venía bien. La ansiedad y la angustia habían precipitado el parto y al parecer la criatura pagaría las consecuencias.**

**Las dos chicas se afanaban tratando de ayudar a la joven madre. Sabían que de seguir así tendrían que practicar una cesárea, pero el lugar no reunía las condiciones necesarias y hacerlo allí podría plantear serios problemas. **

**- Sakura, tenemos que hacerlo. No hay otra opción.**

**La voz de Ino era poco mas que un susurro pero en la oscura cueva sonó ato y claro.**

**- Es muy peligroso, Ino. Hinata podría morir. **

**- Pero si esperamos mas la criatura podría ser quien no salga de esta.**

**- Ya lo sé, pero…**

**La joven médico no pudo terminar su frase porque la mano de Hinata apretó la suya con fuerza.**

**- Sa… Sakura… Salva… Salva a mi be… be. Por favor. No te… te preocupes por mi…**

**- Hinata…**

**- Yo no importo. Sal… sálvale a él. Salva a mi niño, por favor. - imploró entre llantos.**

**Sakura se inclinó y secó con suavidad el sudor que perlaba la frente de la mujer y las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro.**

**- Os salvaremos ambos. No te preocupes. Tu hijo y tú pronto estaréis juntos y a salvo. Te lo prometo.**

**Alzando la vista intercambió una mirada con su rubia compañera que asintió con un leve gesto. Tocando un punto de presión en la sien, Ino sumió a la morena en un profundo sueño; a continuación Sakura hizo aparecer un bisturí de chakra en su mano derecha y tras abrir el ajado kimono que cubría a Hinata, procedió sin dudar a cortar la piel del abultado vientre.**

**Acababa de seccionar una pierna de una de las bestias cuando escuchó el agudo llanto del bebe. Enormemente aliviada, arremetió con mayor ahínco contra sus enemigos cortando cuellos a diestro y siniestro con una sonrisa feliz pintada en su bello rostro.**

**Pocos quedaban ya con vida pero para su sorpresa los Goblins repentinamente detuvieron su ataque y mirándose entre si sorprendidos, empezaron a desvanecerse. La chica se detuvo y los contempló indecisa. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando todos los seres habían desaparecido de su vista.**

…**.//…**

**Con los ojos casi entornados se entregaba poco a poco a la inconsciencia. A perdida de sangre era brutal y el dolor prácticamente insoportable. La muerte le acechaba expectante para llevarle a sus dominios. **

**El joven bajó la vista hacia su tórax por donde el negro y repugnante apéndice sobresalía en medio de**__**un reguero de sangre. "**_**Me estoy muriendo, mierda. Este cabrón al final va a acabar conmigo si no hago algo ya…" **_**Los ojos se le cerraron nuevamente, pero haciendo un descomunal esfuerzo consiguió abrirlos otra vez. **_**"¡Vamos!… ¡Espabila idiota! ¡Tenemos que seguir como sea, no podemos defraudarla!**_** - se dijo refrenando en su mente el hermoso rostro de su amada Sakura. - **_**¡No ahora! Ella nos necesita…**_

**Jadeando con esfuerzo apretó sus afiladas garras en la carne de la cola del demonio intentando desgarrar una parte y poder desprenderla de su cuerpo. Sin embargo al hundir sus uñas en la piel notó como esta poco a poco se hacía mas intangible volviéndose casi translúcida y con escasa consistencia.**

**Al quedar sin el soporte que lo atravesaba, Naruto se desplomó en el suelo, pero no sin antes ver como la bestia gritaba con frustración al verse desaparecer.**

…**///….**

**Fin del capítulo 28**

**N&S N&S N&S**

_**Hola a todos. Esta es la nueva entrega de este fic. Cada vez lo estoy enrevesando mas, pero ya sabéis que así es mi naturaleza; me encanta complicarlo todo…**_

_**Ya he empezado el siguiente. Ahora voy a buen ritmo por lo que el próximo no creo que tarde demasiado, pero nunca se sabe, quizás pueda tenerlo antes de irme de vacaciones.**_

_**Ahora como siempre agradeceros a todos por vuestros comentarios. A algunos he podido contestaros personalmente, pero otros como Loquin no he tenido la oportunidad por no tener una dirección dónde hacerlo. Así que tengo que hacerlo desde aquí. Tambien, como no, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me habéis incorporado a vuestras alertas o a la lista de favoritos. Es un honor para mí saber que estáis interesados en mi historia.**_

_**Ahora si que ya me despido hasta la próxima. Sólo me queda daros un besote muy fuerte para todos y desearos una Feliz Navidad.**_

_**Fern25.**_


	32. Chapter 29

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.

**Capitulo 29**

Los brillantes y claros ojos de la joven contemplaron con amorosa devoción al pequeño fruto de su vientre. El bebe reposaba tranquilo en los brazos protectores de su madre, ajeno a la turbulenta forma en la cual había llegado al mundo.

Sakura se lo había entregado a Ino en cuanto lo sacó del interior de Hinata, para luego proceder a cerrar la herida de la parturienta, mientras la rubia se dedicaba a atender a la criatura. Las dos médicas se afanaban en su trabajo tratando de obviar los sonidos de la cruenta batalla que se desarrollaba a escasos metros.

- Es la cosa más bonita que he visto en toda mi vida. ¿No crees frentona?

Hinata levantó el agotado rostro agradeciendo con una débil sonrisa el cumplido. Sakura desvió un segundo la mirada de su tarea para fijarla en el pequeño bultito que se cobijaba en el regazo de la Hyuga.

- Tienes toda la razón, cerda. - la sonrisa se amplió en el sudoroso rostro de la atareada chica. - Es una auténtica preciosidad.

En ese mismo instante un ruido procedente del hueco de entrada captó la atención de las tres mujeres que rápidamente se voltearon hacia el lugar. Dos de ellas dispuestas para luchar con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban, y la joven madre con auténtico pavor pensando en la seguridad de su vástago; sin embargo la defensa no fue necesaria, ya que la figura que se perfiló por el hueco no era en absoluto amenazadora. Con un anhelante brillo en su perlada mirada, Hanabi escaneó el lugar hasta encontrar el motivo de su ansiada búsqueda. Allí estaba, la madre y su hijo. Su hermana y su recién nacido sobrino.

Tambaleante por el cansancio pero con impaciencia, se aproximó con rapidez, arrodillándose al lado de ambos. Hinata le sonrió con dulzura mientras los ojos de la más joven de las dos hermanas se clavaban en la pequeña carita del nuevo miembro de su familia.

- Toma; cógelo Hanabi.

La ambu se retrajo instintivamente. - ¿Yo? No, no sé…

Incorporándose con dificultad y ayudada por Ino, tendió al bebe hacia Hanabi.

- Si, vamos…

Ante la insistencia de su hermana, adelantó indecisa los brazos para acoger a su sobrino. Estaba algo asustada. Era tan pequeño y tan frágil que temía apretarle demasiado o dejarlo caer si no lo sujetaba con cuidado. Sin embargo Hinata no cejó en su empeño y colocó con decisión la criatura en sus brazos.

El corazón de Hanabi aleteaba violentamente a punto de explotar, pero cuando acunó el tibio cuerpecito contra su pecho, su aprensión desapareció cómo por encanto y sintió una inexplicable sensación que no había experimentado jamás. Su corazón se derritió literalmente en su pecho, mientras se juraba a si misma, que moriría mil veces antes de permitir que ni el viento le rozara. La mano de su hermana mayor acarició su rostro secando las lágrimas de alivio que ni siquiera había notado surcar por su bello rostro.

…///…

Cuando Sakura pudo cruzar el umbral de hospital, casi no podía creerlo. El grupo había sido finalmente rescatado por un grupo de shinobis de la arena capitaneados por Kankuro que apareció por el lugar cuando todos los monstruos habían desaparecido y sólo quedaban los restos humeantes de los cadáveres de las víctimas de Hanabi, los cuales empezaban rápidamente a descomponerse. Sin embargo, al verlos llegar respiraron aliviadas. Por fin podrían sacar a Hinata y a su bebe de ese infierno y llevarles al hospital donde serían debidamente atendidos.

Atravesando las diferentes salas, buscaba a su maestra. Finalmente la vio en medio de un grupo de refugiados que se agolpaban cerca de una de las puertas, atosigándola a preguntas.

- ¡Tsunade sama!

La mujer se volvió para ver quién la llamaba. Cuando sus ojos la localizaron dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Gracias al cielo que estáis ya aquí! ¿Qué tal está Hinata? - preguntó avanzando hacia ella y dejando que Shizune se encargara del grupo de civiles con su habitual eficiencia.

- Bien, ella y su bebe están perfectamente. Tuvimos que practicar una cesárea de urgencia pero al final no hubo mayores problemas.

- Estupendo… - La mirada de la rubia recorrió la figura de la joven denotando su lamentable aspecto. - ¿Y vosotras? ¿Estáis heridas Ino o tú?

La joven esbozó una leve sonrisa. - No, solo un poco agotadas.

- Lógico. Ha sido una experiencia bastante tensa, por lo que sé. - La mano de la Hokage se posó con cariño sobre el hombro de la más joven. - aunque ha sido una hermosa manera de retomar tu posición como médico ninja, Sakura. Trayendo un nuevo Hyuga al mundo.

- Si… - La sonrisa de la joven se plasmó hasta en el deslumbrante brillo de sus ojos. - No solo he visto muerte y desolación esta vez… Un nacimiento siempre es algo maravilloso, y aun más cuando estamos entre tanta miseria y horror.

- Cierto, es un cambio agradable. - asintió Tsunade acercándole una botella de agua que Sakura bebió con avidez. - Bueno, ahora podrás descansar un tiempo. ¿Sabes que las bestias han desaparecido, verdad?

- Si, Hanabi nos lo contó y Kankuro san corroboró lo mismo. ¿Saben por qué…?

- Ni idea, Sakura. - Tsunade no la dejó terminar. - Esta es la primera vez que batallamos con algo como esto. En cuanto acabe aquí iré al refugio para hablar con tu abuela y con el Sr. Yumi a ver si ellos pueden aclararnos algo. Tal y como estamos ahora es como si diéramos palos de ciego y no podemos confiarnos, podría ser un error fatal y costarnos muy caro…

Las dos mujeres se apartaron un poco para dejar pasar una camilla empujada por dos sanitarios.

- …- pero al menos esta aparente tregua nos dará un leve respiro que tanto necesitamos.

- Si… - Respondió Sakura de forma distraída mientras desviaba su mirada buscando por la sala con la angustia plasmada en su cara. - Esto, Tsunade sama… - La mujer la miró esperando por su pregunta. - Me dijeron que Naruto está aquí…

La Quinta asintió con un gesto y con un hondo suspiro de hastío.

- Si, para mi desgracia. Acabo de dejarle en la segunda planta…- respondió sobándose las sienes con un claro agotamiento. - Pero no te apures, está relativamente bien. - aclaró rápidamente viendo la cara asustada de su alumna. - De hecho lo dejé berreando y encabronado porque le obligué a que se quedase guardando reposo. Creo que la idea no le gustó demasiado… Cuando salí lo escuche pelear con los sanitarios que intentaban convencerlo para que se quedara tranquilo en la cama, aunque sin mucho éxito, la verdad… - añadió con voz cansada. - Después de esto tendremos que remodelar el hospital. Él por si solo es peor que todas las bestias juntas.

Sakura disimuló una risita y tras agradecer la información, se despidió de la mujer y veloz como el rayo salió en busca de su particular tormento.

…//…

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Sai abrió uno de los ojos y esbozó su sonrisa patentada.

- Bastante jodido.

Ino rió y le hizo una seña a la enfermera que le atendía, dándole a entender que ella seguiría con la cura. La mujer accedió con un gesto y se marchó dejando sola a la pareja. Sai se incorporó levemente en la camilla con esfuerzo y refrenando un gemido de dolor. La rubia se acercó para ayudarle y tras acomodarlo mejor, le apartó el pelo de la cara para poder suturarle la fea herida de la ceja. El joven hizo una leve mueca pero aguantó estoicamente el dolor.

- Por lo que veo a vosotras al final no os fue del todo mal. ¿No?

Ino dejó un momento la aguja de suturar en la bandeja y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa. - bueno, si consideras no ir mal a que estuviésemos atrapadas en un agujero con un herido, rodeadas de bestias sedientas de nuestra sangre y con una parturienta dando a luz, pues… podríamos decir que no estuvo tan mal.

- Siento no haber podido ir a socorreros… - contestó el ambu con voz apagada. Ino supo inmediatamente que el joven se culpaba por no haber estado con ellas, así que la chica amplió su sonrisa mientras acariciaba con dulzura el rostro sucio del joven.

- Hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tu mano, no eres Dios. No puedes estar en todas partes…

- Ya, pero podríais haber muerto y yo…

- Shhsss… Nada de eso ocurrió así que no te culpes. – La joven retomó la aguja para seguir suturando la herida. - Además, finalmente pudiste enviar ayuda, ¿no? Hanabí llegó como un ciclón y nos salvó el culo. No dejó de esos monstruos ni el polvo.

La risa del moreno sorprendió a la médico que lo miró con curiosidad.

- Ya imagino. No sabes lo bestia que es… A mí también me salvó ella, por eso supo dónde estabais.

La rubia asintió con una sonrisa, la cual amplió aun más cuando le escuchó decir en apenas un susurro. - Esa chica es única.

- ¡Con que única! ¿Eh? - Ino terminó con la sutura y comenzó a emanar chakra curativo sobre la última herida que le quedaba por atender. - Me parece a mí que me ocultas algo… ¿me equivoco, Sai Kun? - preguntó agachándose y poniendo su sonriente rostro a centímetros de distancia del estoico ambu.

El joven se ruborizó levemente aunque sonrió falsamente como solía hacer.

- Todos tenemos nuestros pequeños secretitos, belleza. - replicó apartando apenas la mirada. - Todos sin excepción.

…//…

El sanitario por primera vez en su vida envidiaba a los shinobis que estaban luchando fuera. Se cambiaría sin dudar por cualquiera de ellos aunque supusiera tener que luchar con esas bestias de las que había oído hablar. Seguro que por muy peligrosas que fueran no serían peores que el intimidante sujeto rubio que lo miraba con unos salvajes ojos rojos y con intenciones claras de reducirlo a polvo si no le dejaba pasar.

- Uzumaki san… de… debe recostarse de nuevo o sus he… heridas volverán a abrirse. - imploró intentando esconder el temblor de sus manos y lanzando una desesperada mirada hacia su compañero que se mantenía a una prudencial distancia y que lo miraba sin intervenir. - La Quinta así lo ha ordenado. Por favor, le ruego que vuelva a la cama.

- No necesito acostarme. Lo único que quiero es salir de aquí. - respondió arrancándose de un tirón la vía y los cables que tenía sujeto a su pecho. Los arrojó al suelo y tomando su andrajosa camiseta se la colocó de nuevo ante la atónita mirada de los dos enfermeros.

- No puede hacer eso… - Rápidamente el otro compañero se puso delante del joven cuando este se levantó de la cama con intención de marcharse de la habitación. - Aún está débil...

Nada mas decir la última frase, el pobre hombre se arrepintió de inmediato. El denso y furioso aura que se creó en la habitación, pesaba como toneladas de hierro sobre sus hombros asfixiándoles.

- ¿Débil?… ¿Débil has dicho?

El pobre sanitario levantó la mirada ante el salvaje rugido y un repentino escalofrío recorrió su espaldas.

El paciente lo miraba desde su altura, una cabeza mas arriba e irradiando verdadera cólera de sus orbes carmesíes. Dando un paso, se acercó aun más hasta que el hombre maldijo en silencio a la Hokage por ponerles en aquella difícil situación.

- Apártate… - añadió simplemente en un oscuro susurro que le puso inmediatamente los vellos de punta. - o tendré que quitarte yo, y te aseguro que no te gustará… nada.

El hombre tragó saliva. - Pe… pero Tsunade sama dijo…

- ¡Me importa una mierda! - bramó al borde de su autocontrol. -¡Quítate de en medio de una puta vez o te juro que te estampo contra la pared! La vieja Tsunade no está aquí, así que…

- Cierto, Tsunade sama no está aquí ahora, pero yo si… - intervino de pronto una tercera voz. - y aunque ella no esté, hay que respetar sus órdenes. ¿Me explico?

Los dos hombres miraron hacia la entrada de la habitación donde se recortaba la estilizada aunque sucia silueta de una joven kunoichi conocida por ambos.

- ¡Sakura san! - exclamó uno de los enfermeros con un indescriptible alivio en la voz y casi con lágrimas en los ojos de agradecimiento. Nunca en toda su vida había estado tan feliz de ver a alguien como ahora. Haría ofrendas a los dioses durante un año entero por la oportuna aparición de la joven.

- ¡Gracias a Kami que ha venido! - le dijo sabiendo que si había alguien en el mundo capaz de contener la iracunda y enorme masa de músculos, esa era la pequeña y hermosa mujer de rosada cabellera. - Uzumaki san pretende salir del hospital desaviniendo las órdenes explícitas de Tsunade sama. - añadió ignorando temerariamente el bajo gruñido que salió de la garganta del rubio.

- Si, ya lo sé. – La verde mirada se clavó en la figura de Naruto y ya no la desvió ni para hablar con los enfermeros. - No os preocupéis, yo me encargo. Podéis iros ya. En la planta baja hay mucha faena. Seguro que agradecerán vuestra ayuda.

- Si, claro. Ahora mismo vamos.

El hombre salió con rapidez seguido de su compañero, encantado de poder librarse de tener que lidiar con ese salvaje, aunque con un leve dejo de remordimientos por dejar a una joven tan encantadora con semejante bestia. Sin embargo el chispazo de culpabilidad le duró poco, y entusiasmado se precipitó por la puerta deseando no volver a encontrarse con el semidemonio nunca mas.

Sakura cerró la puerta en cuanto salió e inmediatamente se vio alzada en volandas y presa del fuerte abrazo de rubio.

- No sabes lo preocupado que estaba. - susurró con ronca voz enterrando su rostro entre los rosados cabellos. - Ahora mismo iba a salir a buscarte. En cuanto pudiera convencer a ese idiota de que necesitaba salir.

- Si, ya vi tu poder de convicción… - respondió la joven con sarcasmo. - Un poco mas de convicción de tu parte y el pobre se lo hace en los pantalones.

Él rió ante su comentario haciéndole cosquillas sobre la sensible piel de su garganta.

- Y a ver… ¿A qué venía esas prisas por salir? ¿Tsunade no te dijo que ya había enviado gente a recogernos? - preguntó mientras sentía los labios del joven recorrer ansiosos su blanco cuello.

- Si, pero no podría respirar tranquilo hasta veros aparecer. Sólo de pensar que podría perderte… Me volvería loco.

La joven sonrió y se dejó abrazar y mimar durante unos minutos, luego se rebulló hasta que él la soltó nuevamente en el suelo. Alzando una mano, apartó los rubios cabellos de su rostro para verle bien.

- Estamos bien. - le dijo con suavidad. - Los pasamos un pelín mal, pero al final estamos a salvo.

El joven no se pudo contener y la abrazó de nuevo. Ella hundió su cara en el fuerte pecho masculino acariciando a su vez la fuerte espalda de Naruto. Durante largos instantes disfrutaron del mutuo contacto; sintiendo el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del otro y regodeándose al saberse a salvo.

- Por cierto… - Sakura se apartó un poco alzando la cabeza para mirarle. Una inmensa sonrisa se dibujó en el femenino rostro. - No sé si lo sabrás, pero ya eres oficialmente tío.

La sorpresa se plasmó en el rostro de Naruto, pero no fue capaz de articular ninguna palabra. Sakura rió nuevamente.

- Sip, el bebe de Hinata ya nació.- dijo pasando suavemente una mano por su torso. - Yo tuve el honor de traerle al mundo y será un gran ninja ya que nació en medio de la batalla.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿El bebe? ¿Hinata? ¿Cómo…?

Sakura lo empujó hasta que ambos quedaron sentados sobre la cama.

- Cuando fuimos a socorrer a los civiles, Hinata apareció por allí

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué cojones hacía ella allí? ¿Y Neji, sabía algo de eso?

Sakura le puso una mano sobre los labios para hacerle callar y obligarle a escucharla.

- Calla y escucha, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió con un gesto y la joven retomó su relato.

- De alguna manera ella se enteró de que él había sido herido y abandonó el refugio donde Neji la había obligado a resguardarse y salió a buscarle.

Naruto cabeceó. - Está loca… ¿Cómo se le ocurre? Neji se va a poner bueno cuando se entere… - fijando su mirada en ella la instó a continuar. - ¿y qué pasó?

- Llegó hasta el lugar dónde estábamos nosotras atendiendo a un herido y esperando por Sai, entonces unas bestias nos atacaron y ella se puso de parto. ¡Vamos que tuvimos el lote completo!

- Ya imagino… Pero todo salio bien ¿verdad? ¡Tú no estarás herida! ¿No? - preguntó entonces obligándola a ponerse en pie para poder verla mejor.

- No, todos estamos bien e Hinata y su hijo están ahora recuperándose del esfuerzo del parto. Ahora quién me preocupa eres tú. Tsunade me dijo que te habían herido gravemente en el pecho.

- Bueno, si… la cola del monstruo me atravesó.

Los ojos de la joven médico se desorbitaron y de un empujón lo tumbó en la cama, para después con movimientos desesperados rajarle lo que le quedaba de camisa para verle. Una fea herida adornaba el centro de su pecho. Aunque era grande y aparentemente letal, no sangraba. Atónita observó como poco a poco la carne y la piel iba cicatrizando por los bordes y cubriendo el horrendo agujero.

- ¿Pero…?

Naruto se incorporó hasta quedar sentando de nuevo.

- Antes me curaba rápido. Ahora mucho más… - Una desvergonzada sonrisa adornó su apuesto rostro. - Ventajas de ser lo que soy…

Sakura subió su mirada y se quedó trabada con sus azules ojos. - Pues no sabes lo que me alegro… En otras circunstancias, esa herida te habría costado la vida.

- Lo sé. No es la primera vez que me pasa. Al principio era raro, incluso me hacía sentirme inmortal, aunque he de reconocer que no me gustaba. Era otro de los aspectos de ser un monstruo…

La joven lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.- Pero luego acepté que era una magnifica ventaja con la que contaba y que me daba más oportunidades en mi vida de shinobi, así que después de todo, tengo que agradecer ser así. Sobre todo ahora… - replicó pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su chica y besando sus rosados cabellos. Ella recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho nuevamente y suspiró.

- Tsunade quiere ir a ver a mi abuela y a Ninsei. - dijo entonces cambiando el tema de conversación y buscando sus ojos nuevamente. - Para ver si pueden aclararle algo de lo que ha pasado con la desaparición de esas bestias.

- Si ya me lo comentó. También estoy interesado en hablar con ellos. Realmente no sabemos qué ha pasado. Es muy raro que hayan desaparecido así como así. Puede ser una estrategia o una trampa ¿quién sabe? aunque a mi me ha venido de perlas. El tío raro ese casi me mata.

La joven se separó del joven de un salto.

- ¿Qué tío?

- Pues quien va a ser… El apolillado ese. El caballero como se llame. – respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio. Sakura lo veía con los ojos desorbitados de la impresión y él añadió. – El que organizó todo esto, el cabrón ese que tenía la espada.

- ¿Lo has visto?

- ¿Qué si lo he visto? ¡Joder, he luchado con él! ¿No te he dicho que casi acaba conmigo?

- Dijiste que te atravesó la cola de un monstruo…

- Si es que ese mamón se transforma en algo asqueroso, pero que es casi indestructible. Aunque cuando me enfrentó al principio tenía apariencia humana.

- ¿Se los has contado a Tsunade sama?

Naruto gruño por lo bajo y apartó la mirada.

- Cuando me encontraron herido y tirado en la calle, me trajeron aquí para curarme. Yo no lo recuerdo, estaba inconsciente. Por lo que sé. Ella llegó y me atendió personalmente. Cuando abrió los ojos y estuve lo suficientemente despejado para hablar, ni siquiera me escuchó. Se largó dejándome al cuidado de esos dos inútiles que viste. Así que, no he tenido la oportunidad de que esa vieja malhumorada me escuche.

Sakura se levantó y tomándole de la mano lo instó a moverse.

- Pues venga. Debemos reunirnos con ella e ir a ver a Ninsei inmediatamente. Quizás él pueda aclararnos algo.

…///….

¡¿Qué mierda ha pasado?!

El rugido retumbaba por las paredes de la oscura cueva provocando un eco lúgubre y siniestro que hizo temblar hasta la más valiente de sus seguidores.

- ¡Dime! – demandó vociferante, asiendo al hombre por el cuello de su túnica y alzándolo con agarre de acero. - ¡¿Por qué ha ocurrido esto?! ¡¿Cuándo apenas estábamos a un paso de la victoria?!

- N… No… lo… lo... sé, mi a… amo.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el agónico sonido del hombre cuado su cuello fue roto. Con un rápido movimiento, se desprendió de cuerpo lanzándolo contra una de las rocosas paredes. Su rojos ojos escanearon buscando entre las temblorosas figuras, su siguiente víctima.

- Amo…

El nigromante se acercó dando un paso valientemente hasta el iracundo caballero y cortando momentáneamente sus ansias homicidas.

- Creo saber la razón de lo sucedido.

El monstruo lo miró con sus ojos de fuego y el brujo tragó saliva antes de hablar.

- Esta noche hay luna llena.- empezó a hablar con algo de reticencia. – Co.. como usted ya conoce, el poder druida nace y se intensifica bajo el influjo del blanco astro. El talismán de la dama Aleen recoge ese poder y… y lo esparce protectoramente sobre sus seguidores.

El hombre tembló ligeramente cuando sintió incrementar el aura furiosa de su amo al oír el nombre de la antigua sacerdotisa.

- La actual guardiana del talismán y su nieta están el villa; su estirpe sigue viva - continuó explicando. - por lo que la aldea está bajo su protección mientras la luna brille en el cielo.

Alzando con precaución la mirada, clavó sus pupilas en su señor.

- Por eso las bestias fueron devueltas al abismo. De momento y mientras el poder del cristal sagrado les proteja, no podemos hacer nada.

La cólera de Uskrull inundó el lugar. Con salvaje rabia procedió a volcar su frustración sobre todo y todos lo presentes. Los que pudieron ponerse a salvo de su ira, contemplaban el espectáculo horrorizados. Varios cuerpos de los que habían sido compañeros estaban ahora despedazados y esparcidos por el suelo. Tras el salvaje arrebato, Uskrull se volvió hacia el brujo preparado para desahogar su cólera en él.

- Dije que teníamos que apoderarnos del talismán y fracasasteis.- La saliva chorreaba de su boca como si fuera una fiera infectada por la rabia. - Dejasteis escapar a la guardiana y ahora estamos así.

En dos pasos se acercó al hombre y lo tomó con fuerza del cuello.

- Busca la solución o tu cabeza dejará de estar unida a tu miserable cuello.- siseó con furia. - Quiero la espada y toda esta mierda me lo está impidiendo.

El rostro del hombre se amorataba por segundos por la falta de oxígeno. El caballero lo soltó y el cuerpo cayó de rodillas al suelo jadeante.

- Tienes esta noche para encontrar la solución. Mañana al alba invocaremos nuevamente a mis ejércitos y atacaremos. Cuando el sol esté en lo más alto, tendré la espada y esta maldita villa solo serán escombros humeantes o tú pagaras las consecuencias y te arrancaré la piel a tiras.

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

_**Hola a todos:**_

_**Primero que nada, daros las gracias por vuestra paciencia y por los comentarios que me dejasteis en el capítulo anterior. Sé que en esta ocasión he tardado bastante, pero en mi defensa os diré que lo tenía terminado desde hace mas de diez días, pero por diversas causas que no viene a cuento ahora, no pude colgarlo hasta hoy. La verdad es que lamento la tardanza, pero esta vez ha sido por algo ajeno a mi voluntad.**_

_**Bueno al menos ya está aquí. En esta entrega la acción se ha ralentizado un poco. Ahora tendrán un leve respiro, aunque apenas unas horas antes de que llegue el final.**_

_**Cómo podréis ver el fic ya está terminando, (¡ya era hora, por Dios!) Quizás uno o dos capítulos mas, aun no lo sé pero desde luego no mucho mas.**_

_**Ahora si ya os dejo para que lo leáis tranquilos y me despido como siempre.**_

_**Un saludo y hasta la próxima. Espero vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Marina.**_


	33. Chapter 30 La revelación

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN**

**Capítulo 30 - La Revelación.**

- ¡Abuela!

La mujer de verdes ojos se levantó como un resorte del sillón donde estaba sentada al escuchar la voz de su joven y querida nieta. Buscando desesperada no respiró hasta que la vio aparecer al final del largo pasillo en compañía de Tsunade y escoltada por su fiel e imponente guardián.

La mujer sonrió aliviada y abrió los brazos para acoger amorosamente a la joven que se precipitaba hacia ella.

- ¡Sakura, Gracias a Dios! ¡Estás viva! No sabes la angustia que he vivido estas últimas horas… - la abrazó con fuerza y emoción durante unos momentos. - No tenía noticias tuyas y nadie podía darme ninguna información sobre ti. Pensé que me iba a volver loca…

- Lo siento abuela, pero ahí fuera todo es un verdadero caos y no hay forma de hacer llegar información a nadie; pero no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Estoy bien, como puedes ver.

La chica se alejó a la distancia de un brazo para que pudiera verla bien. La mujer la observó ansiosamente. Con la mirada preocupada detalló sus ropas ajadas, la suciedad, las manchas de sangre reseca que la cubrían y los innumerables raspones que adornaban su piel de porcelana.

- A mí no me parece que estés demasiado bien. - replicó preocupada acariciando con suavidad su mejilla.

La joven inclinó su rostro y cerrando los ojos, disfrutó de la amorosa caricia. - Son heridas sin importancia, abuela. Ya te he dicho que no quiero que te preocupes.

Aun no había terminado de hablar, cuando se vio nuevamente dentro de un apretado abrazo y con las manos de la mujer acariciando cariñosamente su rosada cabellera.

- No puedes prohibirme que me preocupe por ti, cariño. - replicó la mujer con voz emocionada. - Es mi derecho de abuela.

Una tosecilla detrás de ambas las obligó a separarse para mirar a la rubia dirigente que las contemplaba a un par de metros de distancia franqueada por un inmóvil Naruto.

- Siento tener que interrumpirles, Aya, pero necesitamos hablar con usted urgentemente y con usted tambien Sr. Yumi. - añadió desviando su atención por vez primera hacia el hombre que se mantenía sentando y en silencio en una esquina de la habitación.

- Por supuesto… - Ninsei se levantó pesadamente y caminó hacia ellos. Naruto lo observó con ojo crítico y se quedó asombrado. Parecía haber envejecido veinte años. Su pelo estaba completamente cano y sus ojos habían perdido totalmente su anterior brillo, devolviendo la vista con una mirada triste y opaca.

- Cuenten conmigo para lo que sea.

Aya se acercó y tomó su mano para apretarla con cariño. Él la miró le obsequió una sonrisa triste aunque sincera.

Tsunade tomó entonces asiento indicando a todos que la imitaran. Sakura se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón de su abuela y el Sr. Yumi volvió a su propio asiento. El Uzumaki, por el contrario prefirió permanecer de pie tras la quinta, mientras que esta en pocas palabras relataba lo acontecido ante la asombrada mirada de Aya y de Ninsei.

- ¿Saben que puede haber ocurrido para que hayan desaparecido de esa manera?

Aya Erizawa denegó lentamente con la cabeza. - Lo siento, pero no tengo ni la más remota idea. Aunque no lo crean todo esto es tan nuevo para mí como para ustedes. Mi participación en este asunto se ha limitado a guardar el talismán por años desde que se me fue entregado, y durante todo este tiempo nunca ha sucedido nada relevante respecto a el, incluso a veces he llegado a olvidar que lo tenía.

Todas las miradas entonces se voltearon hacia Ninsei, que acariciándose la barbilla con gesto pensativo, parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Ninsei? - la voz de la chica le hizo girar la vista para enfocarla y sonreír apenas. - ¿Y usted, tiene alguna teoría al respecto?

El aludido desvió la vista durante un instante hacia su vieja amiga, pero luego volvió a mirar la chica de verdes ojos, que esperaba anhelante su respuesta.

- En cierto modo, quizás si. Pero no puedo asegurar que sea la correcta o no sea más que una locura…

- No importa. Hable, por favor. - demandó la rubia apoyando sus codos sobre sus propias rodillas. - Cualquier cosa podría sernos de ayuda, por muy disparatada que suene.

Él asintió y levantando la vista, enfocó sus opacos ojos en la quinta.

- Me inclino a pensar en que el medallón puede tener bastante que ver…

- Bueno, todos sabemos que el talismán protege a quien lo lleve del poder la espada; yo mismo he podido comprobarlo en mis propias carnes, - intervino Naruto por primera vez, recordando aquella vez que a punto estuvieron él y Sakura, de perder la vida… - pero en este caso, no creo que tenga relación. No luchábamos contra nadie armado con esa jodida espada.

- De hecho, esa arma está en nuestro poder y a buen recaudo. - terció Tsunade. - ni siquiera apareció en el campo de batalla.

- En efecto, por lo que no creo que tenga razón en lo que dice, Sr. Yumi. Además durante mucho tiempo nos enfrentamos a un ejército de bestias que campaban por toda la aldea a sus anchas y que nos estaban haciendo polvo. Si el talismán podía protegernos como usted cree… ¿Por qué no actuó antes? - El rubio se rascó la barbilla pensativo. - ¿Sabe? Durante horas luchamos sin descanso, sufriendo y muriendo a manos de esas criaturas y no obtuvimos ninguna mísera ayuda, no creo que ese amuleto sea como una radio que se enciende y se apaga, y sin embargo sorprendentemente, cuando casi dábamos todo por perdido, empezaron a desaparecer… vamos que literalmente se esfumaron.

- Además, yo llevaba el medallón y también he sido atacada por esos monstruos. - intervino la joven médico apoyando la versión de su rubio compañero. - por lo que la joya no protege de esas bestias, así que no sé que tendrá que ver.

- Mas de lo que pensáis… - respondió el anticuario.

Todos lo miraron curiosos y él se enderezó en su sillón antes de hablar. - A ver… ¿Qué día es hoy?

- Domingo, bueno ya es la madrugada del Lunes… - respondió el rubio rascándose la sien.

- No, no… - Ninsei se levantó nervioso y empezó a caminar por la habitación. - me refiero a la fecha, el día.

Sakura intercambió una mirada con su maestra y luego volvió a fijar la vista en el hombre. - Pues como ha dicho Naruto, ayer fue domingo 20, o sea que hoy es…

- 21 de Junio. - terminó Ninsei con una sonrisa mirando hacia la abuela de Sakura. Esta se quedó pensativa unos instantes hasta que de repente se puso en pie entusiasmada.

- ¡Oh, tienes razón! Pero ellos parece que no…

- Efectivamente, no han contado con ello… - le contestó él a su vez.

El resto de los presentes les miraban con el ceño fruncido sin saber de qué demonios estaban hablando.

- Creo que sería buena idea que compartieran sus maravillosos descubrimientos con nosotros ¿no creen?

La voz de Tsunade resonó fuerte y molesta ante la falta de deferencia que estaban teniendo con ella. El Sr. Yumi se volvió hacia la mujer e inclinándose se disculpó.

- Perdonen. Nos hemos dejado llevar por la emoción…

- ¿La emoción de qué? – gruñó Naruto con la paciencia totalmente perdida. - ¿Es acaso el aniversario de alguien? Porque yo no veo qué interés puede tener que sea 21 de Junio o catorce de marzo, el caso es que estamos jodidos y tenemos que encontrar una solución ya.

Aya sonrió y abrazó cariñosamente a su nieta que seguía sentada junto a ella, para luego mirar hacia Tsunade.

- El 21 de Junio es el Solsticio de verano. Una de las fiesta mas celebradas por los druidas. Es cuando el día es mas largo y el sol brilla con su máximo esplendor, dotando de fuerza y poder a sus seguidores. - relató la mujer con entusiasmo. El rubio frunció el ceño y se rascó furiosamente el mentón donde la barba comenzaba a picarle.

- Todo ese es muy bonito, pero ¿qué coño tiene que ver?

- ¡Cállate, Naruto! Deja que se explique. – le reprendió Sakura un dándole una mirada intimidante. Luego apretó con cariño la mano de Aya. - Sigue abuela, por favor.

- Pues bien, como decía para los Druidas el Sol y la Luna tenían una importancia vital. El sol era el padre o dios y la luna era la representación de la madre y del origen de la vida. El solsticio de verano era la unión de ambos, y para ellos era la fecha en la cual reponían todo su poder.

- Según habéis dicho, las bestias inesperadamente empezaron a desaparecer. ¿cierto? - preguntó entonces Ninsei.

- En efecto. De pronto comenzaron a volverse intangibles y a desaparecer, no quedando nada de ellos. Incluso los cadáveres se hicieron polvo. – Explicó la rubia.

- Ya veo… y ¿sobre qué hora?

- ¡Y yo que sé! Ese bicho me acaba de atravesar el pecho con un tentáculo monstruoso ¡no iba a ponerme a mirar el reloj!

- Medianoche…

Todos miraron a la chica que como en un sueño, susurró la respuesta. - Era medianoche - repitió. - Lo recuerdo bien. Minutos antes Hinata había dado a luz y miré la hora para apuntarla cuando hiciera mi informe.

El hombre sonrió. - Exactamente.

Todos lo miraron curiosos y él amplio su sonrisa. - El día del solsticio comenzaba… - explicó - … y las bestias perdían su fuerza ante el poder protector que comenzaba a irradiar el talismán.

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos, hasta que él lo volvió a romper llamando a la chica. - Sakura… ¿Tienes el amuleto contigo? - Ella asintió con un simple gesto. - ¿Puedes enseñarlo?

La joven hurgó debajo de la anaranjada chaqueta encontrando el cordón que llevaba al cuello. De este pendía una pequeña bolsita de cuero marrón anudada con una cinta. Con dedos temblorosos deshizo el nudo y sacó el colgante. La piedra se iluminó en su mano con un cálido y tenue resplandor.

Tsunade se levantó de golpe y se acercó a la chica para mirar la gema de cerca. Naruto, a su vez tambien se aproximó en un par de zancadas. Todos contemplaban la joya asombrados.

- Nunca la había visto brillar así. - Susurró Aya con sus verdes ojos clavados sobre la hermosa pieza.

- Nunca había precisado ejercer todo su poder… - respondió Ninsei. La quinta desvió entonces su mirada hacia él. - ¿Pretende decir que este medallón ha derrotado a todo ese ejercito? ¿qué ya todo ha acabado?

- No… - Ninsei se levantó tambien. - no quiero que confundan las cosas. Por desgracia, esto no ha terminado aun. Ese demonio quiere la espada y no se detendrá hasta conseguirla. Lo que he dicho es que durante todo este día, el talismán de la dama está dotado de un poder especial, que protege de la fuerza maligna, pero debo deciros que en cuanto este día termine, esa influencia finalizará y esa bestia resurgirá con todo su poder.

- Bien, entonces debemos aprovechar estas horas para reorganizarnos y planear una estrategia de defensa. - Tsunade se giró y se dirigió hacia la salida con rapidez. – ¡Naruto, Sakura! ¡Vamos, no tenemos ni un minuto que perder!

Sakura aun con la piedra entre sus manos parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y no atendió a la llamada de su maestra. La mujer volvió a insistir, pero la chica parecía no escucharla. Con sus ojos casi opacos observaba ensimismada la pequeña gema en su palma. Aya la tocó en el brazo para llamar su atención y finalmente ella parpadeó como despertando de un profundo sueño.

- Sakura… ¿me estás oyendo? Tenemos que irnos.

- Si, lo siento, Tsunade sama… Estaba… estaba distraída. - respondió poniéndose en pie pero aun algo confundida. Naruto se acercó y la tomó por el brazo preocupado. - Sakura Chan ¿estás bien?

Los verdes ojos enlazaron con la azulada mirada y sonrió. - Si, no te preocupes, estoy perfectamente. Solo me he desconcentrado un poco. Será por el cansancio.

Tras despedirse de la pareja, los tres ninjas salieron del refugio de los civiles cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Tenían que analizar lo que había averiguado y ver la forma de aprovechar el tiempo de respiro que se presentaba ante ellos.

…/…

El joven se arrodilló junto a la cama y tomó la pálida mano entre las suyas. Suavemente y con amorosa devoción la besó.

La mujer le sonrío con dulzura y subió su otra mano para acariciar los largos mechones de su marido.

- Gracias… - susurró con voz enronquecida. - Me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo. - añadió antes de inclinarse y posar sus labios sobre la frente del bebe y mas tarde sobre los de la joven.

Desde la puerta de la habitación, Hanabi y su padre observaban la escena. El aparentemente duro e inflexible patriarca del clan esbozaba una de sus escasas sonrisas. Cuando vio a su sobrino y yerno besar a Hinata, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su otra hija para que le acompañara fuera de la habitación y darle así a la pareja la intimidad que precisaban.

Ya en el pasillo, el hombre se volvió y enfrentó a la joven ambu.

- Podría decir, que nunca he estado tan satisfecho como hoy.

Hanabi sonrió aunque no pudo esconder un brillo de desilusión en su blanca mirada. - Lo sé, padre. Es maravilloso tener un nuevo heredero en la familia…

Hiashi la miró durante un segundo con una extraña mirada que la hizo sentir algo incómoda.

- Por supuesto. - asintió. - hoy ha nacido un nuevo Hyuga, un nuevo miembro de nuestra familia. - añadió con orgullo. Hanabi se sorprendió de que no utilizara el término heredero, pero no dijo nada. Su padre entonces la sorprendió a un mas cuando colocó cada una de sus grandes manos sobre sus cansados hombros.- Pero ¿sabes una cosa? la razón de mi felicidad hoy no solo es esa. Tú tambien has contribuido a ello, Hanabi.

La chica lo miró sin comprender y el hombre amplió su sonrisa. - Tu hermana me ha dado algo maravilloso, un hermoso nieto que perpetuará nuestra estirpe y que alegrará nuestro hogar, pero tú también me has dado algo. Luchaste con todas tus fuerzas y arriesgaste tu vida por defenderles y sé que en ese momento no te movió tu sentido del deber. Cuando enfrentaste a esas bestias para defenderles no viste al hijo y la esposa del líder de nuestro clan, sino a tu hermana y a tu pequeño sobrino y fue tu amor por ellos lo que te motivó a luchar con tal bravura.

La chica enrojeció y elevó la mirada hacia su progenitor si saber qué decir, y aun mas cuando se vio apresada en un fuerte abrazo. - por eso estoy tan feliz, porque he vuelto a recuperar mi pequeña de nuevo. Gracias hija, nunca me he sentido tan orgulloso como hoy.

…/….

- Entonces tenemos solamente unas horas de margen para elaborar una estrategia. No es mucho, la verdad… - shikamaru soltó con parsimonia el humo de su cigarrillo creando onduladas formas.

- Lo sé, pero algo habrá que podamos hacer. Tenemos que aprovechar cualquier ventaja, ya que una próxima oleada de ataques acabaría por exterminarnos. - Replicó Tsunade paseando nerviosa por su despacho ante la atenta mirada de sus mas fieles consejeros.

- Si como dice ese hombre, el influjo del talismán nos protege durante unas horas, tenemos que elaborar rápidamente una defensa infranqueable. - Intervino uno de los ancianos. - Atrincherarnos bien y buscar la forma de resistir hasta que...

- Hasta que ¿qué?… ¿hasta que vengan de nuevo y nos masacren? - Jiraya golpeó con fuerza sobre la madera de la mesa de Tsunade. - No tenemos ninguna oportunidad contra ellos si pueden invocar a esos seres de nuevo. Tenemos que aprovechar ahora que están mas débiles y atacarles.

Un murmullo acogió las palabras del sannin de blanca cabellera mientras Tsunade tomando asiento, intercambiaba con él una mirada cómplice

- Ero Senin tiene razón. - intervino entonces Naruto acaparando todas las miradas. - Según nos ha dicho el Sr. Yumi durante el día de hoy no pueden invocar a sus bestias, por otro lado hemos acabado con un buen numero de sus brujos así que en este momento solo está ese ser y un grupo bastante reducido de sus seguidores. Es el momento de dar el golpe de gracia y acabar con esto. Si lo dejamos no tendremos otra oportunidad. Hay que aprovechar ahora y liquidarlo ¡ttebayo!

La carcajada del anciano hizo cambiar el gesto a la mayoría. - Y ¿Quién va a ser el estúpido que se preste para semejante idiotez? ¿tú acaso? - preguntó mirando fijamente a Naruto. Por si tu estrecha mente aun no se ha dado cuenta, es un autentico suicidio.

- Bueno, supongo que la palabra estúpido concuerda muy bien conmigo ¿no cree? A fin de cuenta es como siempre se me ha considerado. - el Uzumaki escupió las palabras para temor de Sakura que ya se imaginaba algo así.

- Y no lo haría solo, por supuesto. - intervino por primera vez Kakashi. - Creo hablar en nombre de todos cuando afirmo que estamos con él para luchar a su lado.

- Te recuerdo chico. - apuntó nuevamente el consejero algo mas irritado, obviando el comentario de Kakashi y bajando la vista hacia su propio regazo. - que según la teoría de ese tal Yumi, mientras dure la protección de los druidas no podrán entrar en la aldea, por lo que no tendremos opción de enfrentarles hasta que inicien un nuevo ataque y eso ocurrirá mientras no hayan recuperado todo su poder. Así que dime ¿cómo piensas llevar a cabo tu maravilloso plan?

El anciano desvió los ojos de sus manos hacia el rostro de Naruto sin ocultar el profundo desprecio que sentía por el antiguo jinchuuriki. El rubio le sostuvo la mirada durante un segundo y luego esbozó una desganada sonrisa. - Pues fácil, hay que salir a buscarles.

Nuevos murmullos acogieron las palabras del rubio, pero el anciano consejero levantó la voz haciendo callar inmediatamente a todos.

- ¡Eso es una locura! ¡no podemos dejar la aldea desprotegida, así que olvídalo!

- No estaría desprotegida - Tsunade se levantó nuevamente y se acercó a su antiguo colega para situarse junto a él. - tú mismo has dicho que no pueden entrar en la aldea, así que no veo el problema.

- Habéis olvidado que aunque no estén las hordas de demonios, ese ser sigue ahí y es un monstruo inmortal con un poder casi infinito. No creáis que podréis acabar con él así de fácil. Antes os mataría uno a uno hasta no dejar a ninguno vivo y entonces, ¿qué sería de nuestra villa?

- Disculpe consejero sama, pero por desgracia no tenemos mas opciones. - intervino nuevamente el ninja copia. - es ahora o ya no tendremos otra oportunidad.

Una cacofonía de voces entonces inundó la habitación, tratando todos de hacerse oír sobre los otros. La mayoría opinaba como el ermitaño sapo. Sabían tras haberse enfrentando con sus enemigos, que no tendrían otra ocasión si las huestes infernales volvían a atacarles, por eso estaban dispuestos a hacer valer la única oportunidad que tenían.

Shikamaru por el contrario, había permanecido sentando en el suelo y en silencio todo ese tiempo. Sus oscuros ojos aun fijos en las volutas de humo, siguieron una en particular que giraba en un aro perfecto.

- No es inmortal… - dijo en apenas un susurro pero que logro que todos volvieron la vista para fijarla en el Nara. - Simplemente está muerto, y no se puede matar a un muerto, pero quizás se pueda acabar con él de otra manera.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Los verdes ojos de Sakura lo miraron expectantes. - ¿tienes alguna idea?

- Aun no lo tengo muy claro, pero creo que hay algo que se nos escapa. Tsunade sama… - llamó fijando su mirada en la rubia. - Necesitaría hablar con la abuela de Sakura y con su amigo. Necesito tener mas datos de toda esta historia.

- Por supuesto, ve inmediatamente. Están en el refugio número cuatro.

El joven salió y la rubia se dirigió al resto de los presentes.

- Bien ya sabéis lo que tenemos que hacer. Aun nos quedan unas horas para que este paréntesis de respiro se acabe. Aprovecharlo para recomponer las defensas y ayudar a los heridos. Kakashi, tú quédate por favor.

Todos salieron excepto el nombrado. La mujer tomando asiento le dio las últimas instrucciones.

- Kakashi quiero que escojas un grupo de diez shinobis, los mejores que puedas reunir y formes un escuadrón. Seréis los encargados de acompañar a Naruto a las afueras de la aldea para buscar y eliminar a nuestro enemigo. Esperaremos un par de horas para darle margen a Shikamaru a ver si puede aportar algo mas a lo que ya sabemos, pero si por desgracia no averigua nada, tendréis que improvisar e intentar aniquilarlo como sea.

El ninja copia asintió con un ligero cabeceo. - No la desilusionaremos, Hokage sama.

- Estoy convencida de ello.

…/…

Sakura aun sentía el leve hormigueo de los labios del rubio sobre los suyos. Apretándola en un fuerte abrazo, fundió su boca con la suya en un demandante y apasionado beso antes de despedirse y marcharse para cumplir su misión. Las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos desbordándolos sin control alguno. Dos horas habían pasado y a pesar de que Shikamaru no había sacado nada en claro, el grupo de valientes abandonó la seguridad de la villa para perderse en los frondosos bosques a la búsqueda de su objetivo.

La chica notó un brazo protector que le cubrió los hombros con cariño. Alzando la vista su mirada se cruzó con la de su maestra que tan preocupada como ella, se mantenía de pie a su lado a pesar de que hacia ya tiempo que las figuras de los shinobis se habían perdido entre los árboles.

- Tranquila, sé que lo conseguirán. Son los mejores y ese cabeza hueca de tu novio, es incluso mas bestia que ese monstruo. No dudes de que saldrán victoriosos.

Ella se sorbió ruidosamente los mocos y sonrió con dificultad. Tenía el corazón completamente oprimido por el miedo y el dolor. ¡Cuánto hubiera dado por ir con ellos! Pero sabía que eso estaba fuera de discusión. Aun en el hipotético caso de que su maestra le hubiera dado permiso, el rubio se habría negado en redondo.

Lentamente caminó de vuelta al hospital. Tsunade se había marchado ya no sin antes ordenarle que se tomara un descanso, pero ella haciendo caso omiso, se había limitado a quedarse por mas de una hora contemplando el lugar donde había visto a Naruto por última vez. Suspirando decidió que ya era hora de marcharse y dejó que sus pies la guiaran. La noche estaba en su plenitud y aun faltaban varias horas para el amanecer. Caminando entre las derruidas calles llegó sin darse cuenta hasta lo que quedaba de lo que fuera una hermosa y florida glorieta. En el centro solía haber una pequeña fuente de donde brotaba una fresca y cristalina agua procedente de un manantial cercano y varios bancos donde las parejas acostumbraban a sentarse a solas. Ahora solo quedaban un montón de cascotes amontonados.

Sakura se acercó al centro donde debería estar la fuente y apartó varias ramas descubriendo asombrada como aun permanecía casi intacta. Solo la figura del centro había sido dañada.

Los ojos de la chica contemplaron embelesados como el agua brotaba del pequeño surtidor y caía sobre la pila. Despacio sumergió las manos en la fresca y cristalina agua y acunándola, la llevó a los labios para beber. En ese mismo momento comenzó a sentir un tenue calor sobre la piel de su pecho que iba incrementándose cada vez mas hasta casi convertirse en un ardor abrasador. Instintivamente llevó su mano al lugar topándose con la pequeña bolsa de cuero que llevaba colgada. Al asirla un latido profundo la sacudió y jadeante dio un fuerte tirón arrancándolo de su cuello.

La bolsita de cuero desprendía ese calor que ahora caldeaba su mano. Temblorosamente la abrió y sacó al exterior la gema que se guardaba dentro. Al darle el reflejo de la luna, brilló con una extraña luz azulada, mas potente que la que tenía cuando la vio junto a los demás en el interior del refugio. Un extraña sensación la instó a introducir la mano que sujetaba la piedra bajo el aguay como en un sueño, deposito su palma abierta debajo del refrescante chorro. Inmediatamente un deslumbrante resplandor salió expedido del amuleto y la chica a causa de la sorpresa, la dejó caer en el interior de la pila de la fuente.

Con ojos desorbitados fue testigo de cómo el agua comenzó a burbujear cada vez con mayor intensidad hasta parecer una caldera hirviente. Inconscientemente dio un par de pasos atrás, pero sin apartar los ojos del espectáculo, por eso casi se quedó sin respiración cuando una esbelta figura se fue materializando frente a ella, pasando de ser un mero reflejo hasta convertirse en la imagen traslucida de una hermosa joven de claras vestiduras que parecía flotar sobre la líquida superficie.

La sorprendida kunoichi detalló el rostro de la joven, notando en primer lugar los blancos ojos. Se preguntó si sería alguien relacionado con los Hyugas, pero una mirada mas atenta, le confirmó que no era posible. Los ojos de la figura no tenía el perlado y luminoso aspecto de los portadores del Byakugan, por el contrario el blanco lechoso y apagado solo confirmaba la falta de vida y luz de esos ojos, negadas por una inclemente ceguera.

- Eres… eres tu… - La voz ahogada de Sakura afirmó mas que preguntar y la respuesta la obtuvo en forma de dulce sonrisa.

- Soy Aleen. La primera portadora y estoy feliz de que por fin hayas acudido a mí.

Sakura no entendía gran cosa y menos aun que le diera a entender que ella la había convocado, por eso apenas supo qué contestar. - Yo no, no… vamos que no…

- No lo has hecho conscientemente. - replicó con una sonrisa. - pero a fin de cuentas aquí estoy para apoyarte en estos momentos en que mas desvalidos estáis.

La joven la miró incrédula.- ¿Has venido por eso?

La larga y sedosa cabellera de fuego se balanceó al asentir la mujer.

- ¿Podrías ayudarnos a enfrentarnos a ese monstruo? ¿Has venido para luchar a nuestro lado? - Sakura por primera vez sintió renacer las esperanzas y la alegría le desbordó por los ojos, pero la pelirroja cabeza se movió nuevamente en una clara negación.

- No soy luchadora ni guerrera, lo siento - Sakura dejó caer los hombros abatida cuando la escuchó, pero inmediatamente elevó la mirada esperanzada cuando oyó su siguiente frase. - pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda ayudarte, solo digo que mi ayuda es de otro tipo.

A pesar de que no corría ni una pizca de aire, las vaporosas vestiduras de la joven doncella se agitaba envolviéndola con suavidad como si una ligera brisa las moviese.

- ¿Cómo puedes ayudarnos?

La sonrisa se amplió otorgando al ya de por si hermoso rostro, una belleza sublime casi irreal.

- Puedo darte la información que precisas. Tu compañero dijo algo antes muy acertado cuando habló sobre la falsa inmortalidad de Uskrull.

- ¿Nos oíste?

- Llevo oyendo desde siempre…

Los verdes ojos de la kunoichi parpadearon sorprendidos. - ¿Eso quiere decir que vives en el medallón?

- No exactamente. Yo también estoy muerta desde hace mucho. Solo una parte de mi esencia vive en la piedra, la cual se materializa cuando es necesario, como ahora. Me he aparecido para aconsejarte y darte toda la información precisa para terminar con esto.

- Bien pues vamos a hablar con todos para que les cuentes…

- No, querida, solo tú puedes verme y oírme. Como actual guardiana del talismán es frente a ti donde únicamente puedo materializarme, así que escúchame bien.

La joven asintió y se acercó un paso hacia su interlocutora. - De acuerdo. Dime qué podemos hacer para detener a esa bestia… ¿Cómo podemos matarlo?

- ¿Matarlo? No, no podéis. Uskrull efectivamente no es un ser inmortal. Como bien dijo ese chico, ya está muerto. Ni siquiera es un demonio como muchos de vosotros creéis. Simplemente es un alma podrida y corrupta que se ha materializado nuevamente.

- Pero aunque solo sea un espíritu, ahora tiene un cuerpo físico propio. Te lo aseguro, Naruto tiene una buena prueba de ello.

- Lo que tú llamas cuerpo solo es un burdo recipiente creado con magia negra. Esa envoltura en el momento en que su alma deje de cobijarse en ella, desaparecerá convirtiéndoos en simple polvo, aunque tengo que advertirte que mientras Uskrull habite en ese cuerpo será prácticamente imposible destruirlo.

- Entonces lo que debemos hacer es eliminar su alma primero, ¿no es así'

- Ningún alma puede ser "eliminada" joven guardiana. - apuntó Aleen con una sonrisa.

- Pues.. ¿qué hacemos? - gruño la joven irritada. - Si la única forma es sacando el alma de ese cuerpo, pero el cuerpo no se puede matar porque ya está muerto y por eso es indestructible ¿cómo coño acabamos con él? Esto es un círculo vicioso. - añadió desesperada. La joven druida volvió a sonreír y alargó la mano en un intento de acariciar su rostro, pero la delicada mano traspasó la figura de la kunoichi como si fuera un holograma.

- A veces olvido que la materia abandonó mi ser hace mucho…

Sakura observó a la aparición en un consternado silencio. - Tú… ¿tú también eres como él? - preguntó finalmente.

- Si y no. Ambos estamos unidos a un objeto y por eso aun no abandonamos del todo este mundo, pero nuestros fines y nuestros destinos son complemente opuestos.

- Ya imagino…

- Uskrull, mi padre, fue dominado por la fuerza y el poder maligno de la espada. Nadie supo nunca cómo apareció ni quien la trajo, pero el hecho es que lo consumió por completo transformándolo en el monstruo que llegó a ser. Pero así como mi padre necesitaba enfermizamente a la espada, ella le rechistaba también a él para subsistir.

Los ojos ciegos se focalizaron con tal intensidad en Sakura que la chica se preguntó si no sería capaz de verla a pesar de su ceguera, pero al momento olvidó el tema cuando volvió a quedar completamente extasiada con la historia que le iba contando la mujer.

- Cuando mi madre por defenderme le mató,- continuó narrando con voz pausada. - acabó con su vida mortal y teóricamente su alma debería haber abandonado este mundo para ir a donde correspondiera; en su caso supongo que teniendo en cuenta todas las maldades que cometió, el inframundo debería haber sido su destino final… pero la conexión que tenía con el arma y el pacto de sangre y muerte sellado entre ellos, le permitió retenerse entre los dos mundos a la espera del momento de poder regresar.

- Y ese momento ha sido ahora…

- Si. - La dulce voz de la doncella adquirió un triste tono que contagió a su joven oyente, sintiendo el aura depresiva que la envolvía. - Por desgracia, el joven Yumi se sintió atraído por la leyenda y buscó el artefacto afanosamente hasta dar con él. En el momento en que sus manos la tocaron, estuvo perdido para siempre y sin remedio. El arma lo dominó y le obligó a cometer todos aquellos crímenes, incluyendo el asesinato de tus padres.

- Eso es algo que no llegué a entender bien. ¿Por qué ese afán por buscar el talismán con tanto ahínco? La defensa que hace el talismán solo abarca a quien lo lleve, por lo que no es una amenaza demasiado importante para ellos. Así que no veo la razón de esa obsesión y de tantas muertes inocentes. La de mis padres fue… por esa causa…

La joven no pudo evitar que amargas lágrimas corrieran por su sucio rostro al recordar aquel horrible suceso.

- Siento mucho todo el daño que has sufrido, joven guardiana. A veces la carga es demasiado dolorosa…

- Por favor, ¿podrías dejar de llamarme así? Mi nombre es Sakura, no joven guardiana. - La voz le salió mas furiosa de lo que pretendía, pero estaba tan herida que no pudo evitarlo.

- Por supuesto, Sakura…

Secándose los ojos de un manotazo, volvió a mirar a su interlocutora.

- Bien, entonces contesta a mi pregunta, por favor.

- Al igual que él estaba ligado a la espada, yo lo estoy al talismán y en el momento en que su espíritu tomó conciencia de que había vuelto a renacer, sintió mi presencia al igual que yo sentí la suya. Por lo que supo que yo también estoy aquí… y si se hace con el medallón, me tendría en su poder.

- O sea que es como una especie de venganza. Un odio irracional hacia ti.

- No, el puede que me odie, seguro que si, pero no quiere venganza.

- Sigo sin entender…

La sonrisa de la druida se amplió.

- Me tiene miedo.

- ¿Miedo? ¿Pero si me dijiste que tú no lucharías contra él?

- Pero conozco la forma de darle fin y derrotarlo por siempre.

-¡¿Qué? - gritó la chica perdiendo totalmente el control. - ¡¿Y por qué no apareciste antes? ¡¿sabes cuantos han muerto y han sufrido mientras tú te quedabas… donde, donde quiera que estuvieses? ¿es que acaso no te importaba la seguridad de tantos inocentes?

- No puedes culparme, joven guar… Sakura. - replicó rectificando a tiempo con el nombre de la kunoichi. - No puedo aparecer a menos que se me invoque.

- Eso es mentira, pues yo no lo he hecho y tú has aparecido.

- Hoy es una fecha muy importante. Gracias al influyo de la luna, tengo fuerzas suficiente para hacerme notar. He intentado varias veces captar tu atención y establecer algún tipo de vínculo contigo, pero no lo he conseguido hasta ahora, aunque gracias a los cielos finalmente me has escuchado. Luego al introducirme en el agua has realizado la última parte del ritual, por eso estoy aquí.

Las piernas de Sakura parecían haber recuperado parte de su resistencia, ya que la joven se paseaba nerviosamente por delante de la fuente tratando de procesar toda la información que acababa de recibir.

- Bien, entonces resumiendo: tú sabes como acabar con ese… ser. - preguntó deteniéndose frente a ella.

- Si. Solo hay una forma, aunque es bastante arriesgada.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron expectantes y ansiosos por conocer la respuesta.

- Hay que cortar el vínculo entre la espada y él, pero solo existe una manera. Una horrible y peligrosa manera…

…./….

La rabia le inundaba como un virus y con igual virulencia. El cuerpo del infeliz que había tenido la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino y contarle la situación actual, yacía sin vida y desmembrado a pocos pasos, tiñendo el suelo de rojo con su propia sangre vertida. Pero eso a él no le importaba en absoluto. Había sido alguien prescindible, solo un peón mas en su macabra partida, sin embargo el matarle con tal saña no había mermado un ápice su furia, la cual desbordaba su cuerpo por todos los poros.

- ¡Maldita bruja! ¡Maldita sea su desgraciada estirpe por toda la eternidad! - aulló preso de la rabia. - ¡Debería haberla matado cuando tuve la oportunidad, a ella y la zorra de su madre! ¡Esa maldita ramera pelirroja que me embaucó y que me traicionó vilmente!

Los dos nigromantes lo escuchaban desde la relativa seguridad de un escudo protector que ambos habían invocado. Eran poderosos y muy hábiles con la magia negra, pero no eran rivales para su amo si este decidía acabar con ellos, por eso decidieron aunar fuerzas para crear la barrera, aunque esta no fuese lo suficientemente resistente como para detener de darse el caso, la furia homicida de su señor.

Las negras cuencas se volvieron buscando a una nueva presa y las encontró parapetadas tras una barrera de luminosa luz roja.

La boca se abrió en una cruel sonrisa. - ¿creéis que eso me detendrá?

Los dos hombre se miraron y uno de ellos, el mas viejo y astuto contestó.

- No, amo. Solo nos resguardábamos de las rocas y temblores que su furia ha provocado. Sabemos que si su deseo era acabar con nosotros, nada lo detendría y mucho menos nuestra voluntad…

La protectora barrera desapareció y los dos brujos se postraron ante él en sumisa posición.

Uskrull los miró durante unos momentos debatiéndose entre arranarles la cabeza o dejarles vivir. Lo primero le daría mayor satisfacción sin duda, pero lo segundo era la mas conveniente ya que para su desgracia, aun los necesitaba.

- Decidme. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¡¿Cómo no sabíais que esto podría ocurrir? - gritó finalmente aporreando la pared.

- No contábamos con que la dama fuera tan poder… - Los negros y vacíos ojos relampaguearon. El hombre tragó saliva nervioso. - ejem… que pudiera irradiar tanto poder sobre toda la aldea… Ese escudo protector que cubre la villa es infranqueable por cualquier cosa que posea una energía maligna, aparte de que de alguna manera ha conseguido cerrar el portal con el inframundo y no es posible convocar ninguna de sus bestias.

- Esa maldita siempre fue muy hábil… - Masculló para si. El suelo temblaba provocado por la violenta ira que sacudía el cuerpo de Uskrull.

- Pero hay una buena noticia, señor… - dijo entonces el otro hombre captando la atención del resto. Pasando nerviosamente la lengua sobre sus resecos labios, avanzó un solo paso en su dirección.

- La dama Aleen solo podrá ejercer su poder durante este día. Mañana al dar la medianoche, su luz se apagará y podremos retomar nuestra posición.

- Mi intención era acabar hoy mismo con todo esto… - rezongó aun con un tinte de irritada impaciencia en la voz.

- Pero amo, solo serán unas horas, ya está próximo el amanecer y un día pasa rápido. Déle tiempo para que se laman sus heridas, intenten recuperarse y recobren las esperanzas. Luego la caída será aun mayor..

- Si… - admitió con una leve sonrisa. - tienes razón. Les dejaré que crean tener una oportunidad, que piensen que pueden salir airosos de todo esto. Luego yo llegaré y arrasaré con todo… Y su aniquilación será mas horrible de lo que jamás pudieran imaginar y de lo mas satisfactoria y placentera para mí… - finalizó con un luz de locura alumbrando su oscura mirada.

…/…

Sakura corría sacando fuerzas de donde ya no tenía. Jadeante subía las escaleras de la torre de la Hokage buscando a la mujer desesperadamente, voceando su nombre por los solitarios pasillos a la espera de ser oída. La puerta del despacho de la Quinta se abrió frente a ella y la rubia dirigente se dibujó en el dintel.

La mujer a diferencia de lo que se esperaba, la recibió seria pero calmada. Sin decir palabra se apartó y le hizo un gesto para que entrase. Sakura aun casi sin resuello se adentró en la habitación descubriendo a Shikamaru y a Jiraya sentados en dos de los sillones con gesto serio.

- ¡Tsunade sama! ¡escúcheme! ¡yo sé cómo…

- Tranquila, ya lo sabemos, Sakura. - le cortó la mujer.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó buscando la respuesta en los rostros de los allí presentes.

- Estaba seguro de que algo se nos escapaba, por eso con la ayuda de tu abuela y del Sr. Yumi estuvimos estudiando todo lo que teníamos sobre este asunto y hemos llegado a una conclusión. - Shikamaru se había puesto en pie y caminó hacia la asombrada joven. - Pero antes dime Sakura, ¿La has visto, verdad?

La joven esbozó una esperanzada sonrisa y asintió con un gesto. - Ella me ha hablado, Shikamaru, y me lo ha contado todo, pero no imaginaba que tú ya lo supieras.

Él a su vez también sonrío con tristeza. - Probablemente no sé tanto como tú ni conozco la historia, pero creo haber averiguado la manera de poner fin a todo esto.

Sakura lo miró expectante esperando una aclaración, sin embargo el solo se limitó a dar una fuerte calada a su cigarrillo.

- No hay otra manera, ¿no es así? - Peguntó entonces el Nara tras haber apagado el cigarrillo sobre el cenicero y apartando la mirada de la joven, sabiendo de antemano que era una pregunta sin respuesta.

Ella negó con la cabeza y en ese preciso instante, tocaron a la puerta del despacho. Jiraya la abrió y en el hueco se vio a Shizune con cara de circunstancias y escoltada por cuatro ambus. Sobre sus brazos cargaba una caja de madera alargada y protegida con un sinfín de sellos.

En tres zancadas colocó el paquete cuidadosamente sobre la mesa del despacho y se apartó varios pasos.

- Bien, el momento ha llegado. Es ahora o nunca. - dijo Tsunade mientras se acercaba y empezaba a liberar uno a uno todos los sellos. Al acabar levantó despacio la tapadera dejando el interior visible para todos. Dentro del receptáculo reposaba envuelta en un lienzo de color vino el arma mas mortal que jamás había conocido el mundo, esperando para bañarse en sangre una vez mas.

Fin del capítulo.

***/***

Esto ha sido todo por ahora y el inicio del desenlace. Comprendo que habéis esperado mucho pero un pequeño accidente de mi muñeca, demoró algo mas de lo previsto el final de este capítulo.

Ahora si quiero como siempre agradecer a todos por vuestros mensajes de apoyo.

**n1ka-Chan: **Tienes razón, a partir de aquí la cosa se pone candente…

**Herms-Haruno:** gracias por tus palabras y si, que le vamos a hacer, todo tiene un final y a este también le toca ya.

**ahsayuni15f: **Siento haber tardado tanto, pero como ya dije no he estado al cien por cien, de todas formas me alegra seguir contando con tu presencia en mis historias. Gracias guapa.

**Crbxmlp: **Pues si, según tus propias palabras: "era muy pronto para cantar victoria" No iba a ser tan fácil salir del atolladero, pero eso lo veréis en el próximo capítulo que creo que será el último. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo como hasta ahora. Gracias por estar ahí.

**Loquin:** ¿Qué puedo decirte a ti que siempre estás entre mis mas fieles lectores? Pues que me alegra muchísimo ver tus comentarios y saber que sigues mis historias con interés. Gracias de corazón.

**tonga979**: a veces pasa que cuando una historia nos gusta no queremos que termine, pero eso es algo inevitable. De todas formas gracias por tus comentarios**.**

**Leonardo: **al igual que a Loquin, tú eres uno de mis mas fieles lectores y ver gente como tú leyendo mis fics hacen que la satisfacción de escribir sea aun mayor. Siempre tienes una palabra de ánimo y un comentario oportuno. Muchas gracias por todo.

**hermis'lu: **Gracias linda por tu apoyo. Espero no estés decepcionada con este capítulo. Te prometo que nuestra pareja favorita tendrán un final feliz, tal y como ellos se merecen.

Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos y hasta la próxima.

Saludos, **Agadea**


	34. Chapter 31La maldición de la espada

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

Capítulo 31 - La maldición de la espada.

Nada mas liberar los sellos y alzar la tapa, Tsunade ordenó salir a los ambus del despacho dejando entrar entonces a Shikaku, Inoichi, Chouza Hiashi Hyuga y el resto de los líderes de los diferentes clanes de Konoha, que desde hacía unos minutos esperaban pacientemente fuera del despacho.

Tras cerrar la puerta y asegurar las ventanas, la Quinta quitó despacio el lienzo que cubría la espada permitiendo a los presentes verla en su máximo esplendor. Era sin duda alguna, un arma digna de ser contemplada; de hermosa manufactura, su simple visión dejaba a todos literalmente boquiabiertos, sin embargo al poco tiempo de ser expuesta a la vista, el aire se volvió repentinamente pesado, un sordo y vibrante zumbido comenzó a taladrarles los oídos y un olor rancio como a podredumbre, se esparció por la estancia como un cáncer. Todos hicieron ademán de cubrirse la nariz para tratar de evitar el nauseobundo olor y retrocedieron unos pasos, excepto Sakura, la cual envuelta en una azulada y resplandeciente luz observaba fijamente el arma a apenas una mínima distancia.

El oxigeno empezaba a escasear y todos, inundados por repentinos mareos, empezaron a notar una fuerte presión en el pecho que amenizaba con asfixiarles. Las nauseas se multiplicaban y el malestar se incrementaba por segundos.

- ¡Aghh! ¡Es insoportable! - Jiraya trastabilló al intentar retroceder haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por contener las arcadas. - ¡Por favor Tsunade, tápala! ¡Cubre esa mierda de una puta vez!

Shizune con la parte inferior de su rostro cubierta con una de sus largas mangas, se acercó tambaleante y ayudó a su mentora a cubrir nuevamente el arma con el lienzo y a volver a poner la tapa en su lugar. Cuando la espada estuvo al fin totalmente oculta, todos respiraron aliviados.

- ¿Qué era esa peste? - preguntó Chouza apoyado contra la pared y con la cara aun de un pálido color verde. - Era totalmente repugnante…

- Es el olor de la muerte. - respondió una voz extraña y desconocida para todos. - El olor del dolor y el sufrimiento. De las lágrimas vertidas por el miedo y el horror. El pútrido aroma que desprende toda la sangre inocente derramada en asesinatos y torturas. Ese es el olor que produce.

Shikamaru al oírla levantó la vista y esbozó una mueca ladeada. - Gracias por la aclaración, dama Aleen, y… bienvenida.

Al escucharle todos voltearon buscando a quien el joven Nara parecía hablar. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando solo vieron a la joven discípula de Tsunade parada frente Shikamaru. Sin embargo había algo extraño en ella. Al observarla más atentamente descubriendo asombrados como los verdes ojos habían tornado en unas blancas y opacas pupilas que miraban sin ver el interior de la caja.

Tsunade asustada se acercó en dos rápidas zancadas hasta su alumna y la tomó de los hombros obligándola a girarse de frente a ella.

- Sakura. - la llamó sacudiéndola un poco. Los lechosos ojos se giraron hacia la mujer haciéndole comprender inmediatamente que otro ser cohabitaba en ese instante en el cuerpo de la joven médico. Mas asustada que sorprendida, apretó con fuerza su agarre sobre la chica dejando seguramente las marcas de sus dedos sobre su tierna piel. - ¿Qué le has hecho?- preguntó con rabia siseando entre dientes.

El rostro de la Haruno seguía impasible pero contestó con un tono especialmente dulce y comprensivo que contrastaba con la falta de expresión de su bonito rostro. - No se preocupe, Lady Hokage, ella está perfectamente. Solo utilizo su cuerpo para poder establecer contacto con ustedes. No la he poseído eternamente, se lo aseguro. Esto es algo temporal y por supuesto, lo he hecho con el beneplácito de la joven guardiana. Así que puede estar tranquila. Además, ella también puede oír todo lo que aquí se diga.

Las manos de la rubia soltaron con lentitud el agarre que mantenía sobre la chica y se alejó un par de pasos sin dejar de mirarla. La boca de Sakura se curvó en una dulce sonrisa.

- Sé que la aprecia como si fuera una hija. No tenga miedo, jamás le haría daño. - añadió ampliando su sonrisa. Sus ojos níveos se giraron entonces buscando al joven Nara. - Tienes una mente preclara, por lo que veo has sabido encontrar las respuestas.

- Solo era necesario analizar los datos y unir las piezas. - replicó Shikamaru enrojeciendo ante el elogio. Su padre sonrió a su vez orgulloso de su vástago, pero se mantuvo en silencio al igual que el resto atentos a la conversación.

- Desde el principio sabía que tenía que haber una razón para esa obsesión de recuperar el talismán por parte de Uskrull y que no debía ser solo porque podía proteger a su portador. Eso no era una verdadera amenaza para él. Tenía que ser algo mas… y eso me dio mucho que pensar, así que busqué toda la información que pude sobre antiguos objetos malditos, especialmente entre los antiguos celtas y di con algunas cosas muy interesantes, como por ejemplo la vinculación existente entre las almas con dichos objetos.

La dama Aleen sonrió nuevamente, cabeceando con suavidad. El resto de los integrantes del grupo escuchaban sorprendidos y tan ensimismados como un grupo de niños escuchando un cuento, y realmente lo parecía. A pesar de estar habituados a convivir con demonios y seres extraordinarios, aquello incluso superaba lo visto por la mayor parte de ellos.

- Así que deduje que si la espada estaba ligada a él, probamente el talismán tambien lo estaría con usted y comprendí que a lo que temía no era al objeto en si, sino a usted, dama Aleen. ¿Me equivoco?

- Solo en una pequeña parte, joven Nara. Él no me teme a mí, sino a lo que represento. Yo no puedo enfrentarle y vencerle y él lo sabe, pero puedo dar la clave de su derrota, por eso ansía el medallón, para poder evitarlo.

El silencio se hizo aun mas intenso y no se oía casi ni la respiración de los presentes, atentos como estaban a las palabras de la mujer. Ella volvió a sonreír con un bello y dulce gesto.

- Pero lo que no sabe, es que para asegurarnos dejamos pistas e información en los documentos de la hermandad, por si llegaba el caso de que hubiera conseguido tener el amuleto en sus garras. Solo había que buscarlas, como hiciste tú. - añadió clavando de nuevo su vacía mirada en Shikamaru.

- Fue bastante problemático. Me llevó horas de intenso estudio y trabajo - admitió el joven genio. ´- Pero supongo que cualquiera podría haberlo descubierto antes que yo. - añadió en un improvisado ataque de humildad.

- No tan fácil, joven. Tu capacidad es sorprendente incluso para las mentes mas despiertas.

Él sonrió complacido. - Solo una cosa me pregunto. ¿Por qué no lo dejaron mas claro? ¿Por qué ese empeño en enrevesar las cosas y no decirlo desde un principio? Tuve que leerme toda la información que tenían el Sr. Yumi y la abuela de Sakura para dar con las claves.

- Ay joven… No podíamos hacerlo. Todo este asunto siempre fue muy peligroso pero tambien muy atractivo para cualquiera sediento de poder. Hablamos de una entidad del otro mundo que podía satisfacer los más bajos instintos de aquel que cayese en sus redes. Es una monstruosidad capaz de traer la oscuridad para siempre a nuestras vidas pero tremendamente tentadora. Debíamos ser muy cautelosos y que la información no trascendiera, por eso tratábamos de mantenerlo lo mas en secreto posible, haciendo ver incluso que la espada había desparecido. Si dábamos la información precisa cualquiera podría sospechar que el arma aun existía y que estaba en nuestro poder, y entonces, ¿qué impediría que intentasen hacerse con ella?

Todos los presentes la escucharon en silencio comprendiendo la verdad de su razonamiento, aunque los líderes de los clanes que Tsunade había mandado llamar aun no lo tenían demasiado claro. Solo sabían lo que Shikamaru les había revelado cuando los convocó. Por eso esperaban que en esta reunión pudieran sacar algo más de información.

- Pero si llegaba el caso, como ha ocurrido ahora, alguien debería saber qué hacer, ¿no cree dama Aleen? - escucharon decir a Jiraya. Se le notaba irritado y su gesto normalmente afable estaba esta vez contraído por una molestia que no era capaz de ocultar. - Porque de haber sido así quizás hubiéramos evitado muchas muertes.

Los vacíos y secos ojos buscaron al Sannin de blanca cabellera.

- El abad del monasterio donde se guardaba siempre lo supo, pero fue asesinado antes de pasar la información. Era el único que lo sabía. Esa fue una de las normas impuestas por la Hermandad, que solo el líder de la comunidad de monjes conociera la historia. La información iría pasando solamente a su sucesor cuando llegara el momento. Era una medida de seguridad, pero desgraciadamente fue asesinado antes de poder transmitir sus conocimientos.

La rosada cabeza se inclinó con tristeza y todos pudieron ver como una solitaria lágrima corría por el bonito rostro de Sakura. Una lágrima sin embargo, derramada por el dolor de la dama druida. Durante unos segundos nadie dijo, solo la joven volvió a hablar con tristeza.

- Lamento muchísimo todas las muertes acontecidas y el dolor de los que ha sido alcanzados por esta desgracia. Quizás nos confiamos demasiado. Sinceramente esperábamos que nunca llegara el momento de que esto ocurriese…

- No se lamente ahora, señora. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. - intercedió Inoichi conmovido por la pena que percibía en la mujer. - Ahora solo queda intentar acabar con esto de una vez, aunque aun no veo cómo vamos a poder hacerlo.

Shizune escuchaba la conversación sin saber de qué hablaban, lo único que sabía es que le habían ordenado traer la espada y que ahora, dentro del despacho de Tsunade la conversación iba por unos derroteros desconocidos para ella.

- Tsunade sama. - La mujer se giró para verla. - ¿Para qué me pidió que trajera el arma hasta aquí? ¿No pensarán entregarla a ese monstruo, verdad? -preguntó harta de estar en tinieblas.

- No, Shizune. - respondió Jiraya que algo mas calmado, había vuelto a su habitual posición sobre el alfeizar de la ventana. - No te preocupes, no entra en nuestros planes hacer algo tan inconsciente, simplemente te pedimos que la trajeras porque la necesitamos.

La asistente se quedó en silencio esperando una aclaración más amplia, pero nadie parecía dispuesto a dársela. Impaciente se giró buscando nuevamente a su maestra.

- ¿Y?… ¿Para qué la necesitan?

- Para derrotar al monstruo. - todos volvieron a posar su atención sobre la poseída Sakura, esperando una aclaración mayor pero esta se mantuvo luego en silencio con el gesto desolado. En vista de que no pensaba volver a hablar, la morena buscó ansiosamente los castaños ojos de la Gondaime con la pregunta plasmada en su rostro.

- Pero… ¿cómo? - Esta vez fue el líder de los Hyugas quien expresó la curiosidad de todos. - ¿en qué forma puede ser esta aberración la ayuda que necesitamos? Si no recuerdo mal, precisamente el traerla a la aldea es lo que ha ocasionado el lío en el que estamos metidos.

- Por lo visto la única manera de acabar con ese monstruo es atravesando su corazón con su propia espada. Esta espada… - Jiraya había avanzado unos pasos en la habitación hasta colocarse junto al embalaje donde reposaba el arma para echarle una mirada sin esconder el gesto de repulsión que le inspiraba.

-Pero eso… eso es imposible… - La joven asistente pasaba su mirada de uno a otro Sannin creyendo haber oído mal. Rogando mentalmente haber oído mal. Tsunade suspiró. - No, no lo es. Si el arma sega la vida de su portador, corta el vínculo que les une y su alma desaparece de este mundo.

La mirada de la morena se iluminó con un atisbo de esperanza. - ¡Bien, entonces solo hay que ir y enfrentarlo! Si podemos matarlo acabaremos con todo esto de una vez.

- No es tan sencillo, Shizune. Hay más…

La voz de su sensei la devolvió a la realidad. - Si alguien esgrime la espada y vierte sangre, quedará poseído por ella, al igual que le ocurrió a su actual dueño, así que nuevamente tendría un portador homicida y sediento de sangre y todo volverá a empezar.

Un tenso silencio llenó el despacho hasta que Inoichi lo rompió al hablar con voz trémula. - ¿Quiere decir que si matamos a ese ser con la espada nos desharíamos de él pero otro le sustituiría?

- Efectivamente. Es como una cadena. El primero desaparece para ser relevado por su asesino.

- Eso es horrible, pero este nuevo amo de la espada sería mortal, - intervino nuevamente Shizune. - es decir, que no supondría ningún problema someterlo…

El ermitaño sapo se giró apartando su cansada vista del arma y caminó hacia la joven.

- No, no se podría. Habría que matarlo. - sentenció con voz grave. - sus instintos asesinos jamás desaparecerían y la única solución sería acabar con su vida. Así que dime: ¿A quién le darías ese encarguito, Shizune? Contesta… ¿a quien enviarías a una misión que aparte de ser casi suicida, tiene el "premio" de ser poseído por un entidad demoníaca y consecuentemente, ajusticiado después para evitar que asesine a mas gente?

La joven apartó la mirada desolada. No había pensado en eso. Quien fuese elegido para llevar a cabo la misión moriría irremediablemente. Como dijo Jiraya, era una misión suicida.

- Esa es la verdadera maldición de la espada. - La voz de la dama druida volvió a escucharse en la habitación. - El arma en si en un poderoso ente demoniaco. Un artefacto con vida propia que se nutre de quien la maneja y de las muertes que le obliga a cometer. Nunca desaparecerá, ya que quien la desligue de su portador, se convertirá irremediablemente en el siguiente. Por eso nunca se dijo nada. Como ya ha comentado el joven Nara, solo se dieron algunas vagas pistas en los legajos de información que eran custodiados por la Hermandad.

- Entonces todo está perdido. - el suspiro de la asistente se sumó al ambiente depresivo que reinaba en la habitación. - no podemos enviar a nadie para que lo haga ya que eso le condenaría y…

Shikamaru apagó el cigarrillo y se adelantó un par de pasos. - Yo lo haré. - dijo con voz clara. - Soy consciente de los riesgos y este tipo de trabajo solo puede hacerlo alguien voluntariamente. Sería injusto obligarle a nadie el hacerlo.

- ¡No! - Shikaku saltó como un resorte. - Yo lo haré… - afirmó mirando fijamente a su hijo. No iba a permitir de ninguna manera que su hijo se sacrificase así. ¡Jamás! Antes daría gustoso la vida mil veces.

- Pero padre… - La respuesta de Shikamaru no se completó ya que la Quinta lo hizo callar con un gesto de su mano.

- Eso es muy valiente de tu parte, Shikamaru, y te honra; y a ti tambien Shikaku, pero no creo que tuvieseis suficiente poder como para enfrentaros a Uskrull. Os mataría antes de que tuvieseis oportunidad de acercaros siquiera y sería como entregarle la espada en bandeja. Lo siento pero no puedo aceptarlo.

- Pero Gondaime quizás entre todos…- intervino entonces la Inuzuka por primera vez. La mujer la miró y negó con la cabeza. No hacían falta palabras, estaba más claro que el agua. Todos callaron y esperaron en silencio. Tsunade entonces miró impaciente el reloj que colgaba en la pared.

- Naruto y su grupo deben estar al llegar a su destino. Le dije que antes de atacar me enviase una de sus invocaciones para darle las últimas instrucciones. - dijo casi ausente.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Tsunade? - Jiraya se acercó y puso una de sus grandes manos sobre el femenino hombro. La mujer se mordió el labio y movió la cabeza lentamente.

- No hay otra opción. Me enfrentaré yo.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! - replicó el Sannin con el rostro congestionado solo de pensar en su rubia compañera enfrentándose a ese peligro. - No lo permitiré de ninguna manera. Si alguien ha de hacerlo seré yo.

- Soy la Hokage y es mi deber, Jiraya, lo sabes también como yo. - adelantando una mano acarició el brazo del hombre con cariño. Luego alzando la vista buscó sus ojos. - Pero tú vendrás conmigo. Cuando llegue el momento quiero que seas tú quien me mat…

- ¡No pienso hacerlo! - le cortó el hombre fuera de si y apartándose de ella. - Seré yo quien se enfrente a ese bicho y no hay más que hablar. La aldea te necesita a ti, mujer. Yo soy prescindible pero tú no.

La rubia iba a contestarle pero fue interrumpida nuevamente por la druida hablando por boca de Sakura.

- Quizás no todo esté perdido…

Varios pares de ojos se posaron sobre la kunoichi de pelo rosado.

- Si hubiera alguien que fuera inmune al poder de la espada, no sería necesario que os sacrifiquéis ninguno de vosotros…

- ¿Cómo dice? - Shikaku reprimió el escalofrío que sintió cuando los ciegos orbes se posaron sobre él, haciéndole sentir que podían ver dentro de su alma.

- Hablo de encontrar a alguien con la fuerza y resistencia suficiente como para aguantar el embate de la bestia. Alguien a quien el poder demoniaco no le sea ajeno y se pueda medir de igual a igual con este monstruo. Quizás en ese caso hubiese una oportunidad. Decidme… ¿conocéis a alguien así? - preguntó.

- ¿Naruto? - La voz de Tsunade sonó casi afónica, sin poder creerse que la mujer estuviese hablando del atolondrado rubio. - ¿Estás hablando de Naruto? - preguntó nuevamente.

El bonito rostro de Sakura se desvió para enfrentar nuevamente a su maestra y su sonrisa se amplió. - Por lo que puedo ver por los recuerdos de la joven guardiana, a quien llamáis Naruto no es humano, es un semidemonio, ¿Cierto?

- Si… - Jiraya se acercó posesionándose al lado de la rubia y frente a la joven. - Pero él no es un ser maligno y no pensamos sacrificarlo. - dijo despacio, recalcando bien las palabras. - Nunca haría daño a nadie que fuera inocente. No lo compares con esa bestia.

- No lo hago, solo digo que él puede resistirse a la influencia de la espada y no ser dominada por ella. - contestó la mujer con dulzura. - Un demonio no puede poseer a otro. Es imposible. Solo puede ejercer su dominio sobre un humano o sobre seres diabólicos de baja estofa que le hayan jurado servidumbre, como las bestias que invocó, pero nunca sobre un demonio de la categoría de un bijuu. Por esa razón creo que vuestra única oportunidad es que ese joven sea vuestro paladín en esta lid.

Un repentino murmullo recorrió la sala. Los dos Sannin se miraron sin saber qué decir. Obviamente era una opción, de hecho, en un principio él y los que lo acompañaban eran los designados para intentar acabar con el enemigo, pero darle el arma y esperar que la blandiera en esas condiciones…

Un repentino pluf les avisó de la llegada de un nuevo visitante. La rubia bajó la vista y miró consternada la a rana de color pardusco que con ojos como pelotas de ping pong la miraba esperando instrucciones.

…/….

Escondidos entre las ramas de los árboles una docena de ninjas, los mejores de la aldea oculta de la hoja, permanecían inmóviles esperando las últimas instrucciones. A una distancia prudencial, observaban el campamento enemigo buscando cualquier indicio o información que les fuese de utilidad. Los privilegiados ojos de Naruto recorrían la zona guardando todo lo que sus rojizas pupilas captaban. A pesar de la distancia, su vista, muchísimo más aguda que la de cualquier humano, percibía hasta el más mínimo detalle; así como su fino oído captaba con suma facilidad los sonidos que el aire les llevaba.

Hacía escasamente un par de minutos que había enviado una rana a Tsunade, por lo que en poco tiempo esperaba recibir la órdenes oportunas.

Kakashi a su lado vigilaba, escaneando los alrededores con su Sharingan activado y Neji, mas a la izquierda, tambien utilizaba su inestimable habilidad ocular para ver más allá de lo humanamente posible.

El rubio sonrió. Tenía a su alrededor a lo mas selecto de la aldea. Aparte de los dos vigías de primer orden, pero eso no garantizaba su victoria. A pesar de que el enemigo estaba en un momento de suma debilidad y que ellos contaban con las horas de ventaja que les daba la protección druida, no por eso era menos cierto que se enfrentaban con un rival formidable compuesto por un ser inmortal y su cohorte de nigromantes y enloquecidos seguidores que de seguro les iban a presentar una dura batalla.

Suspirando pensó en cómo estaría Sakura. Apenas había pasado poco más de dos horas y ya la echaba terriblemente en falta. Cuando todo esto acabase dejaría bien claro las cosas con ella. No sabía si pretendía volver a Tokio con su abuela o quedarse en la aldea, pero lo que si estaba más que claro es que no volvería a permitirle que se apartara de su lado.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no reparó en como pasaban los minutos hasta que su antiguo sensei lo llamó con un quedo siseo.

- Naruto… ¿aun no hay noticias?

El rubio negó con la cabeza y miró su reloj. Ya habían pasado más de cinco minutos y la rana mensajera no volvía.

- Es raro. Ya debería haber vuelto con las órdenes. - Los azules ojos mutaron de color, oscureciéndose hasta el violeta. - ¿No habrá pasado nada en la aldea, verdad Kakashi sensei?

El repentino tirón en su estómago provocado por el miedo no le dejaba tranquilizarse. No quería ni pensar que la aldea hubiera sufrido otro ataque mientras ellos estaban allí lejos. Demasiado para socorrerles de inmediato. Solo de pensar en Sakura desprotegida se volvía loco de angustia.

El ninja copia le tranquilizó con una mirada. - No creo. La Quinta nos habría avisado de inmediato. Esperemos un poco más…

Aun no había terminado de hablar cuando la rana apareció entre ellos. Kakashi tomó el pergamino que el animal le tendía y lo leyó con rapidez.

Una leve sonrisa se adivinó bajo su máscara cuando con un gesto reunió a sus hombres para pasarles las últimas instrucciones.

…./….

La adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo le otorgaba unas fuerzas que no creyó poseer. Acompañada por Shikamaru y escoltada por un escuadrón ambu, Sakura volaba mas que corría hacia el punto de encuentro que habían acordado con la avanzadilla en donde estaba Naruto. Sobre la espalda de Shikamaru y fuertemente sujeta, la espada iba totalmente encerrada y segura en su embalaje de madera.

- Apenas quedan 3 millas. Abran bien los ojos. - dijo Shikamaru.

Los ambus los rodearon formando un muro protector alrededor de la chica y del joven Nara. En poco más de diez minutos llegaron a las coordenadas que establecían el punto de reunión. Allí camuflados entre la maleza les esperaban impacientes. Naruto nada mas verles aparecer, saltó desde la alta rama en la que estaba encaramado, apareciendo justo frente a la chica. La sepultó en un apretado abrazo mientras el resto del grupo se fueron acercando.

- ¿La habéis traído?

Shikamaru soltó el correaje que la sujetaba a su espalda y mostró la caja sin abrir a los curiosos ojos que la miraban.

- Solo Naruto puede tocarla, no lo olvidéis. - advirtió antes de colocarla en el suelo. El rubio se acercó seguido por Sakura mientras el resto se apartaban manteniendo aun el círculo alrededor. El rubio y la chica se arrodillaron frente a la caja. Ella se adelantó y levantó la tapa para apartar a continuación el lienzo protector. Todos miraron el arma con curiosidad y un reverencial temor. Naruto adelantó el brazo para cogerla pero fue detenido por su novia.

- Ten cuidado, por favor. - le dijo sujetándole por el antebrazo.

La voz de la chica sonó acongojada y rasposa. El miedo que le inspiraba y dolor de recordarle todo lo que esa espada le había causado, hacía una profunda mella en su ánimo. Naruto puso su enguantada mano sobre la de la chica y la apretó con suavidad.

- Tranquila…

A continuación se apartó de ella y con decisión curvó sus dedos sobre la empuñadura asiéndola con decisión. Los rubíes del mango brillaron en un desgarrador resplandor cuando fue sacada de su refugio. El joven de pie la alzó sobre su cabeza y en ese instante, un rugido atronador y bestial se escuchó en lo profundo del bosque.

Fin del capitulo.


End file.
